Tras el telón
by Choco-menta
Summary: Frente al escenario, el público te aclama. No olvides esconderte tras la máscara antes de salir a interpretar la parodia de tus vidas. Todas las grandes mentiras de la Historia empezaron con aquel famoso "había una vez…"
1. Prólogo: Los demonios

_**Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.**_

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

**PRÓLOGO**

"Los demonios"

_por_

_Charlotte & Chocolate con Menta_

* * *

_**Se abre el telón. La potente luz de los focos ilumina a dos figuras, ambas de pie en el centro del escenario, destacando en medio de la oscuridad. Son un hombre y una mujer, firmes y serios de cara al público. Los rostros pálidos, la mirada profunda, los labios cerrados. El muchacho, que sostiene un pequeño cuaderno en su mano derecha, da un paso adelante. Al leer, su voz resuena, rotunda pero suave, en toda la sala:**_

¿Qué es el teatro? El teatro es el género literario relativo a la actuación, que consiste en representar historias frente a una audiencia, mediante el uso de elementos como el discurso, la escenografía, música, y gestos. Las obras que este arte escénico comprende, han sido concebidas especialmente para ser encarnadas frente a un público. Se podría decir que, al representar una obra teatral, se busca crear un lazo que una al público en su conjunto, con el espectáculo viviente…

_**El joven alza la vista del libreto, y permanece en mutis, mientras el foro espera a que continúe. Sin embargo, su compañera se adelanta, mirando su propio cuadernillo, y habla:**_

_La tradición atribuye la primera representación trágica a un poeta más o menos legendario, Tespis, quien habría compuesto en el año 534 a.C., para las Grandes Dionisíacas el primer diálogo entre un Coro y un actor, que iba representando diversos personajes. Se cuenta que Solón, asistiendo a dicho espectáculo, se escandalizó y preguntó al autor-actor cómo no se avergonzaba de fingir, de "mentir de esa manera"… __**(La joven levanta la vista de su libreto y mira al oscuro, con los ojos carentes de emoción y repite la última frase, mientras recorre con la mano la hoja que estaba leyendo).**__ Mentir… de esa manera… Mentir… de esa manera. Mentir. Mentir… MENTIR._

_**Su compañero, al ver que ella no agrega nada más, mira con desconcierto su libreto. Carraspea, aparentemente incómodo, y continúa recitando.**_

Éste fue el primer fenómeno, según sabemos, de la desconfianza moral que circundará, en muchos países y muchas civilizaciones, al teatro, y especialmente a la persona del actor (recordemos, por lo demás, el sentido que posteriormente adquirió el vocablo que designaba al actor, _hipócrites_, que de "interlocutor" pasó a significar "hipócrita"). Tiempo después, aparece Esquilo, que introduce en la escena un segundo actor, y desde ese momento la tragedia se desarrolla, no ya entre el protagonista y el coro, sino principalmente entre los protagonistas que aparecen en la escena. Y así se convierte en drama…

_Según la definición griega clásica, drama es la forma de representación de acciones a través de su representación por actores y por medio del diálogo. Existe una confusa tendencia dramática hacia únicamente todo lo que incluya elementos trágicos, especialmente cuando se da el llamado "final trágico"._

_**La tensión en el ambiente es palpable. El público no emite un solo sonido, el muchacho permanece rígido en su posición, con la mirada bailoteándole entre su compañera y su libreto. Quitando un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo, se seca el sudor de la frente, y sigue con voz forzada:**_

Y si damos un salto al teatro desarrollado en las sociedades orientales, más concretamente, en la japonesa, hemos de citar el denominado teatro _Nō_, surgido en el siglo XV _**(La chica parece hacer caso omiso de las explicaciones de su compañero, pues andando parsimoniosamente, desaparece tras bambalinas)**_. Más tarde, de este género brotaría el _kabuki_, el más popular, y basado sobre todo en la capacidad de los intérpretes… _**(De entre las sombras surge la conocida silueta de la joven, pero esta vez, su rostro está cubierto por una máscara blanca. El muchacho, esforzándose, acaba su frase)**_… y en la apelación a los sentidos antes que al intelecto…

_**La silueta femenina se va dibujando cada vez con más claridad, al igual que su máscara. **__**En ella, destaca una enorme sonrisa dibujada en negro, y unos ojos vacíos que transmiten extraña alegría. **__**Un apagado murmullo acompaña la carraspera del acompañante de la joven, que sin dudar un momento, continúa:**_

_Entre los griegos y romanos, las máscaras eran una especie de casco que cubría enteramente la cabeza y además de las facciones del rostro, tenía pelo, orejas y barba, habiendo sido los griegos los primeros en usarlas en sus teatros a fin de que los actores pudieran semejarse físicamente al personaje que representaban._

_**Nuevamente, el silencio hace presa del recinto. Parecía tener sentido, pero la joven realiza un movimiento que desconcierta a cuanta persona presente se encuentra allí. Rápida, arroja el libreto hacia un lado y se pone una mano en la cadera, cual gesto de cansancio, con un atisbo de rabiosa feminidad, que hace que los presentes se sienten en las puntas de sus butacas.**_

_Y yo podría llorar con esta sonrisa, eterna sonrisa… ¿verdad? Podría saltar, ir corriendo, volver. ¡Podría decirles a todos ustedes cuantas mentiras quisieran escuchar! Y no sería una tragedia __**(comienza a moverse de una esquina a otra, tropezándose apenas con su compañero)**__, porque todo es mentira. Yo no soy yo. Y este lugar… simplemente no existe. __**(Silencio, su rostro mira al suelo y la máscara impávida sigue arrojando palabras y palabras)**__. Es una gran mentira… todo es un engaño. ¡Pero yo puedo ser como todos y puedo hacerlos rabiar y llorar y reír también, porque me enseñaron! ¡Me enseñaron a Mentir, como todo lo que existe y es el Teatro! ¡Sí, señores! ¡Todo es una maldita mentira!_

_**El muchacho, que antes la observaba con sorpresa infinita, arruga el ceño y desvía la mirada al suelo. Su mano estruja el libreto con fuerza, lo exprime, lo tortura, y finalmente lo deja caer. El impacto rompe el silencio como un trueno, la jovencita se asoma, intentando ver el rostro de su compañero, inclinándose temerosa. Pero no le llueven gritos, ni una avalancha de reproches. En lugar de eso, él levanta la cabeza, riendo sombríamente. De súbito, se hinca frente a su compañera, extendiéndole una de sus manos, colocándose la otra cerrada fuertemente sobre el pecho. La audiencia no se atreve a respirar.**_

Es una parodia de la realidad. Invento mi existencia. Invento mis sonrisas, mis llantos, mis logros, hasta que me aburra de ellos, y otros ya vendrán. Te creo, te amo, te odio, te deseo y te asesino, pero también es esta mente enferma quien puede revivirte. La sangre desaparece de estas manos, acarician tu rostro. Estos labios fríos te besan la frente, justo frente a las puertas del Infierno. _**(Repentinamente, su expresión cambia a una de completo extravío)**_. Y me aterrorizo. Sí, me enfermo, me vuelvo un cobarde, y quiero subir para poder respirar… Huyo, tan rápido como puedo, y la luz del sol ciega mis ojos, los quema, los envuelve en llamas. El dolor apuñala mis retinas, las lágrimas resbalan, y pienso que ya estoy curado…

_**La máscara se desliza del rostro de la joven, y también cae al suelo, revelando la turbación en dos ojos brillantes. Su boca entreabierta no dice nada, pero su mano se aferra con desesperación a la mano que él le tiende.**_

_Pero yo no existo. Ni voy, ni vengo, ni siento. No estoy aquí, ni tú, y ese amor, se llama Vacío. Se llama Mutismo. Se llama Premura, Desvarío. No te inventas, yo te invento, y te moldeo con cada mirada que te regalo, con los ojos que no ven, con mis manos cortadas de tanto intentar alcanzar el silencio para matarlo. No, todo es engaño. Y no estoy aquí, ni hablo. Ni veo. Ni siento. Ni voy ni vengo. No soy, Shaoran. No estoy a tu lado. Soy un fantasma, tal como tú, en medio de esta enorme mentira que llamamos… Amor._

_**El muchacho, que la mira fijamente, acalla sus últimas palabras.**_

_**Y se cierra el telón.**_

* * *

**Notas de las autoras**: Bueno, bueno… ¿qué tal todo? Soy Choco-chan, hablando, esta vez, no sólo en mi nombre, sino también en el de Charlotte, de quien también es este fan fic. Para quienes hayan llegado hasta las notas, después de semejante paranoia de prólogo, los felicitamos. La verdad, ahora mismo terminamos de escribirlo, luego de varias horas de trabajo, y nos gusta tanto cómo quedó, que no podíamos esperar a que lo leyeran.

Pero no se asusten: si bien tenemos pensado que esta historia sea bastante más oscura, más madura y más esquizofrénica (?) que otras que hemos hecho, tampoco van a ser los demás capítulos como este prólogo. El fic estará escrito desde P.O.V de Sakura y Shaoran, mi amiga Charlotte se encarga de la primera, yo del segundo, al igual que hemos hecho aquí (aunque la parte del narrador nos la repartimos entre las dos, según cuadró xD). Será mucho más fácil de seguir, y más claro, no tengan miedo de eso. Y, además, prometemos muchas escenas de SS, así como los lemons que tanto (nos) gustan a todos, y… en fin, una trama tan retorcida como ambas acostumbramos hacer. Aunque, si cabe, ésta lo será aún más xD.

Los personajes, los secretitos, las historias, ya se irán revelando. Pero quédense con el detalle del prólogo, que, aunque no lo parezca, revela mucho, tanto de Sakura, como de Shaoran.

Otro punto que hay que aclarar es que esta historia NO está terminada, así que la iremos escribiendo sobre la marcha. Se intentará actualizar cuanto antes, pero sean comprensivos (que sabemos que lo son…).

Y, como favorcito especial… dejen muchos largos y jugosos reviews, para saber qué les pareció.

Se despiden de ustedes,

Charlotte y Choco-chan.


	2. Acto I: Lluvia

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

—**PRIMERA PARTE**—

(Prólogo, Acto I a VI)

_por_

_Charlotte & Chocolate con Menta_

**ACTO I**

"**Lluvia"**

* * *

**Escena I**

**-Shaoran-**

Mis zapatos, encharcados tras la caminata bajo la lluvia, eran la prueba física e irrebatible de que la vida no siempre es justa.

La vida, me recordé mientras avanzaba por los oscuros pasillos del teatro, era algo que sólo trataba bien a algunas personas.

Y, naturalmente, yo no era una de ellas.

Llegué al salón de actos con la sensación de que un líquido espeso, helado y destructivo carcomía mi interior. De que ideas extrañas, ofuscamientos oníricos, gritos pesados, corrían a apolillarse dentro de mi cerebro. La visión del escenario oscuro y desolado, de los focos sin encender, de los ventanales sucios y empañados, hizo que un escalofrío recorriese mi espalda de abajo a arriba…

Al igual que cada tarde.

Casi sin pensarlo, dejé caer mi mochila y mi chaqueta a un lado de la silla que había justo delante del escenario, y me senté. Del bolsillo de mi camisa saqué el pequeño librito que jamás abandonaba, y lo abrí por la mitad, para encontrarme con la primera hoja en blanco luego de infinitos garabatos y divagues.

—Vamos a ver —murmuré, llevándome un bolígrafo a la boca y mirando la podredumbre del techo, como si ésta tuviese todas las respuestas. Pero a mi pregunta, sólo le respondió el eco—. ¿Qué haré contigo, Hitori…?

—¿Shaoran? —La voz de Tomoyo, desde las profundidades de este viejo teatro, no me dio tiempo a asomarme siquiera a mis pensamientos—. ¿En dónde estás?

—¿Y tú qué crees?

Dejando a un lado mi proyecto de obra inacabado, me giré en el asiento para esperarla. Pronto la vi aparecer tras el umbral de la puerta, con su enorme abrigo mojado, y las cascadas de pelo negro azabache licuándosele sobre los hombros. El rictus en su rostro, que apenas podía ver a esta distancia, me insinuó que hoy no estaba de un humor radiante.

—¡Allá afuera llueve a cántaros! —se quejó, disparando una mirada de odio al paraguas que ayer se había olvidado aquí—. Cuando salí de casa sólo estaba un poco nublado. Y mira ahora. —Como un detalle muy pueril, extendió los brazos, y el suelo se llenó de gotitas de agua—. ¡Estoy empapada!

Lo estaba. Así que se quitó el pesado abrigo, dejando al descubierto su estilizada figura.

—Tomoyo —llamé.

—¿Sí?

Por un momento, había creído que no sería tan mala idea hacer aquel comentario sobre lo exageradamente delgada que parecía estar. Pero luego recordé que nunca era buena idea. Siempre que le comentaba algo al respecto, ella me salía con evasivas, o simplemente enseñaba una sonrisa de circunstancias y procuraba que olvidase el tema.

Tomoyo era la persona menos propensa a contar sus problemas que yo hubiera conocido jamás.

—¿Ese jersey que llevas no es el que te regalé yo?

Como por arte de magia, su expresión de mal humor se tornó en una bonita cara ilusionada, y su sonrisa característica le revivió en los labios.

—Sí —contestó, casi aturdida. Tiró un poco más de sus mangas, hasta que éstas le cubrieron completamente las muñecas—. Con el frío que hace últimamente, no me apetece ir poco abrigada. Además, me trae buenos recuerdos.

Una media sonrisa fue mi única contestación a eso.

Aquel jersey rosa, de cuello alto, era tan viejo que había perdido casi todo su color. Lo cierto es que Tomoyo lo había usado hasta cansarse de él, y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía que volvía a ponérselo. Y en mi mente, como un recuerdo nebuloso, aparecieron las imágenes de nosotros dos, como adolescentes, haciéndonos arrumacos tras el telón.

Si cerraba los ojos, estaba seguro de que podría oler su perfume impregnado en la lana, como siempre me había gustado hacer…

—¿Qué? —Otra vez, Tomoyo cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos con las tijeras de su vocecilla edulcorada—. ¿Qué tal llevas ese guión nuevo?

Y su pregunta fue un claro llamamiento a mi frustración.

—Fatal —casi gruñí. Cruzándome de brazos, volví a girarme y le di la espalda a Tomoyo—. Mira, las ideas están ahí, pero últimamente no hay forma de concentrarme. Paso las noches en vela, con miles de papeles e historias en mente, y no consigo nada. Estoy completamente bloqueado. Y, por si fuera poco —añadí, esta vez con algo más de rencor—, no es que sirva de inspiración tener a patanes en tu grupo de teatro, ¿sabes?

Oí sus pasos tras de mí, y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus cálidos brazos rodearme. Luego, su mejilla contra la mía se movió apenas, en una caricia ligera que pretendía tranquilizar un poco al tipo maniático y encolerizado que vivía en mi cabeza.

—Sé que algunos de ellos te están crispando los nervios últimamente —replicó dulcemente, tras mi oído—, pero tienes que entender que apenas empiezan a ensayar la obra.

—Entiendo eso, pero…

—No. —Su tono me estaba haciendo sentir como un niño regañado—. En realidad, no lo entiendes. Shaoran, deja de estresarte, no haces otra cosa últimamente. Mírate. —De repente había dejado de abrazarme, y la tenía delante, con las manos a ambos lados de la cadera en una innegable exhibición de autoridad—. Tienes unas ojeras espantosas.

—¿Cómo ésa que tú tienes en el ojo derecho?

Definitivamente, ése había sido un golpe bajo. Y no es que fuera necesario ver su expresión de sobresalto para comprenderlo. Ni eso, ni su mirada de furia posterior, ni su secretismo al girarse y disimuladamente palparse la cara mientras creía que no me daba cuenta de las cosas.

—Yo…

—¡Buenas tardes!

La estridente voz de Naoko Yanagisawa fue, en toda regla, un _Deus ex machina_ a favor de Tomoyo. Un segundo más, y alguien acabaría llorando.

O ganando una patada en la entrepierna.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, ella dio media vuelta con una sonrisa deslumbrante, y yo me levanté de mi asiento con mi mejor cara.

Lo habitual en estos casos.

—Buenas tardes, Naoko —respondió Tomoyo.

De reojo, pude admirarme con la perfecta serenidad de su rostro, su postura erguida y alegre, su voz siempre en el tono adecuado.

El perfecto retrato de la perfecta mentira.

**Escena II**

**-Sakura-**

Nadie lo sabía, pero yo adoraba la lluvia.

En el momento en que había comenzado a garuar, había salido corriendo por los pasillos de la Universidad para dar con el patio que rápidamente se vaciaba de estudiantes, ansiosos de refugio ante la tormenta que presagiaban las nubes negras arremolinándose sobre el cielo diurno. Y esto de diurno costaba creerlo, pues parecía la más perfecta noche de rayos y relámpagos.

Ubicándome precisamente en el centro del verde espacio, cerré los ojos mientras escuchaba el disimulado sonido de las gotas dando contra mi cabello, pegándolo a mi rostro y golpeando con diminutas y líquidas manos mi abrigo, mojándolo y volviéndolo más oscuro. Me antojaba quitármelo y arrojarlo lejos, mientras el agua que lloraba el cielo removía de mi ser toda su impureza y la reemplazaba con algo diferente.

No, nadie sabía _aquello_ tampoco.

Los zapatos llenos de barro, no importaban. Ni el maquillaje, mínimo, pero corrido. Lo mismo, el cabello desordenado, a gusto del viento que zarandeaba mis ondas, como un mar en medio de la tempestad. Por alguna razón, recordé esa vieja canción de aquel libro que lograba ponerme a llorar como una cría. Y era que sentía _aquello_, de nuevo.

_Marinero, Marinero,_

_Marinero de amargura,_

_Por tu causa, marinero,_

_Bajaré a la sepultura..._

_Las olas golpeaban_

_Y en la arena se deslizaban,_

_Allá se fue el marinero_

_Que yo tanto amaba..._

_El amor de marinero_

_Es amor de media hora,_

_El navío leva anclas_

_Y él se va en esa hora..._

_Las olas golpeaban..._

Lo había leído una vez, de pequeña, y volvía a leerlo por alguna clase de masoquismo que solo yo podía entender. Pequeñas frases atravesaban mi mente, mientras la lluvia seguía mojándome, más aún si era posible, y removía mis pies entre el pasto y la tierra blandos, clavándome allí como en una especie de promesa secreta sobre aguantar y solamente aguantar.

_Por Dios te juro que también has de sufrir..._

_En una __**CELDA HE DE VERTE MORIR**_

Entonces mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se mezclaron sin cuidado con la lluvia que ya comenzaba a mostrarse más débil, igual que yo, y recordé más de todo eso que mi memoria había sellado en algún lugar al que yo no quería volver, porque se parecía a un sueño que se envolvía en otro y luego en uno más, tal como las capas de una cebolla, volviéndome imposible escaparme de ese dolor tan parecido a lo que algunos decían que era el sufrimiento.

_¡Qué fácil era morirse para algunos! Bastaba con que viniera un tren malvado, y listo. ¡Y qué difícil era ir al cielo para mí! Todo el mundo me sujetaba las piernas y no me dejaban ir._

Apreté los labios ante el sabor salado de mis recuerdos y obligué a mi rictus a convertirse en lo que todos conocían de mí: una sonrisa, eterna e ingenua.

Nada más lejano, nada más cierto. Una extraña ambigüedad, quizás, que yo había creado por el miedo de descubrirme como era. Un títere manejado aún por hilos invisibles. O la misma chica que en ese momento sonreía sin vida, manejada por una gran mentira llamada Vida.

**Escena III**

**-Shaoran-**

Mi mente era un laberinto oscuro, lleno de esquinas y sombras, de neblinas, de arbustos espinos y trampas mortales. Y, sobre mi mesa, esperaba mi tercer vaso de whisky. A mis oídos llegaba el adormecedor sonido de la lluvia tras la ventana, pero se evaporaba sin hacer ningún efecto, sin conseguir relajar un poco mis nervios tensos, mis sentidos en alerta pese al alcohol, la oscuridad, el tiempo.

Demasiadas ideas me acechaban, dando mil vueltas sobre mi cabeza, como fantasmas atrapados e histéricos.

Una vez más, el ensayo había sido un auténtico fracaso. Aquel inútil de Yoshiyuki Terada no conseguía adaptarse al guión ni al personaje, estancando así al resto del grupo. Por supuesto, sus compañeros lo miraban con mala cara y murmuraban entre ellos a cada error, pero en el momento en que a mí se me ocurrió perder la paciencia, todos se volvían defensores del más débil.

Como resultado, mi insoportable dolor de cabeza y la seguridad casi absoluta de que habría que suspender la obra…

_El mono_. De pronto, toda la sangre de mi cuerpo me arañó las venas, pidiendo a gritos algo de nicotina.

Por un segundo, aparté mi vista del techo y la fijé en la mesa, ubicando la cajetilla de tabaco. Pero también me fijé, mientras estiraba el brazo hacia ella, en la pila de papeles que había a un lado.

…_Buscamos gente para trabajar como extras en la obra teatral de… _

_Interesados ponerse en contacto con el número de teléfono… _

_O presentarse personalmente en…_

Mientras encendía un cigarrillo, recordé la expresión triunfal de Tomoyo aquella tarde. Recordé su insistencia, su insoportable manera de darle la vuelta a todo y prácticamente obligarme a quedarme con el panfleto que había preparado, para buscar extras. Me había resistido cuanto pude, pero dejé de luchar en el momento en que ella amenazó con no devolverme jamás el libreto que me había robado segundos atrás.

La muy zorra incluso me había convencido para levantarme de mi habitual asiento, cuando ya no quedaba nadie más, y partir rumbo a una copistería. Por su culpa me había mojado más de lo esperado aún, forzado a adentrarme en la furia del chaparrón de turno. Por su culpa había tenido que pasar frío, al quitarme mi gabardina para poder cubrir con ella las fotocopias de los folletos y que éstos no se empapasen.

—Jodida extorsionadora… —Mis palabras nacieron envueltas en una nube de humo gris. Sin embargo, los hombros me temblaron y una sonrisa me tiró de los labios—. Pero qué haría yo sin ti.

En el fondo, sabía que era algo completamente necesario. No tenía extras desde hacía un par de meses, y si a alguno de los actores le ocurría algo, estaríamos obligados a suspender la obra.

Aunque, bueno. No es que eso cambiara mucho las cosas.

No es que la obra no se estuviese yendo por el desagüe, caída por su propio peso.

Un milagro, me dije a mí mismo. Que, al repartir los panfletos, se presentase ante mí una maravilla con forma de auténtico actor. Eso era lo que hacía auténtica falta. Lo único que podría conseguir que yo creyese que había un Dios allá arriba, y lo único que sabría que no vendría nunca.

Miré nuevamente a través de la ventana, mientras infectaba mis pulmones con alquitrán. Las gruesas gotas de agua golpeaban el cristal, y de vez en cuando, un trueno hacía retumbar de miedo las paredes. Apenas podía vislumbrar las siluetas difuminadas de los demás edificios, de las luces de la calle, de alguien que se ocultaba como podía bajo un paraguas maltrecho.

Riendo por dentro, me pregunté si era ahora cuando pretendía que aquel Milagro apareciese. Que la Musa, el Ángel del Teatro se plantase delante de mí con sus enormes alas inmaculadas y me dijese que la respuesta a todos mis problemas, ya había llegado.

La última calada me supo amarga, y rascó dolorosamente mi garganta, así que apagué el cigarrillo y le di un sorbo al whisky, pensando en lo absurdo de toda esta situación, pensando en el pasado, el presente, el futuro y todas esas cosas que uno se plantea únicamente cuando no sabe a qué más aferrarse...

Sacando la conclusión de que ningún puto ángel masoquista iba a presentarse en medio de esta tormenta.

**Escena IV**

**-Sakura-**

El viaje de la Universidad a mi departamento era el perfecto momento para sacudirse el polvo de los zapatos antes de entrar a casa. Él no tenía porque enterarse de que había tenido otro lapsus, como le gustaba decirle a mis momentos de alucinación, de nuevo.

Me acomodé en el fondo del autobús, apretando las manos en mi regazo, pensando en todo y en nada, pues tenía unos saludables escalofríos recorriéndome la espina desde que me había sentado allí y había levantado la vista, sólo un momento, hacia la mujer esbelta y hermosa que tenía enfrente.

Yo la conocía.

Era como si hubieran dibujado en un boceto de humanidad lo que sería para algún Ángel o cosa similar la perfección femenina. Y yo flotaba a su alrededor, mirando cada detalle de su anatomía, sabiendo de sobra quién más había estado recorriendo esos prados.

Entonces hundí la vista en el suelo, y me dediqué a contar hasta un millón, sólo para pensar en otra cosa. Siempre servía. Siempre era mejor que dejarme ir con la mente donde no debía, o donde ya sabía que terminaría en la terminal por mi despiste.

—¿Sakura?

Me había visto. Mierda.

—Mizuki-san —dije como una autómata que tiene dibujada una sonrisa con un marcador en el rostro—. Tanto tiempo.

_Mentira._

_Había olido su perfume el día anterior. Y el anterior a ese también._

—Mucho tiempo, ciertamente —sonrió, en apariencia genuinamente, mientras se sentaba a mi lado y observaba con gesto despreocupado mi ropa mojada—. Al parecer te ha agarrado la tormenta sin paraguas, pequeña.

—Tengo mi paraguas justo aquí. —Enseñé el objeto en mis manos, por obra de la inercia y el diablo que se arrejuntaba en mi pecho y se olvidaba que tenía que sonreír y solamente sonreír—. ¡Pero ha sido tan divertido jugar bajo la lluvia! —agregué con una cuota extra y estrafalaria de entusiasmo.

La mujer devolvió a su rostro el mismo gesto con el que la conocía desde siempre. Amable, cándida, una mujer que emanaba tibieza por los poros.

_Y que se revolcaba en camas ajenas._

—Ya, me imagino que sí —contestó y se puso de pie, ágil y espléndida, como siempre. Su cabello largo ondulaba de acuerdo a las mismas curvas de su cuerpo—. Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo. Cuídate camino a casa y dile al sinvergüenza de tu novio que mañana no se olvide de llevar los historiales de los pacientes que prácticamente robó del consultorio, ¿quieres? Ha sido muy difícil el día de hoy tratar pacientes adivinando sus antecedentes… —bromeó, llevándose una mano a la cara, cubriendo su sonrisa—. ¡Y dale un enorme beso de mi parte también!

Saludé con la mano, asintiendo a todo, pero sin escuchar más que el eco de su preciosa voz en mi cabeza, en una oración y diciendo la palabra BESO, como si nada.

En nada me percaté de que mi parada era la que seguía, así que me puse de pie prontamente, y bastante torpe a su vez, pues la frenada del autobús propició que me diera de lleno con un poste en el cual una persona o más se aferraban para mantener el equilibrio.

—Dios santo, criatura, ¿estás bien?

—Vaya golpe te das dado, bonita.

—No, no es nada, una jovencita de su edad puede soportar golpes más duros que ése.

Bajé sobándome la frente y notando como se inflamaba al contacto con mis dedos, mientras yo sollozaba internamente el dolor que estaba creciendo dentro de mi cabeza. Más aún, pensando que él estaría en casa, y lo tendría que ver preocupado por mí y mi no tan sano estado mental.

Como un zombi hice el recorrido de las tres calles que me separaban de mi destino y con presteza busqué las llaves en mi morral, justo cuando abrían por dentro la puerta.

—Amor, iba a buscarte pues ya es tarde y encima este temporal…

Su voz suave y armónica martillaba mis sienes más aun que el propio dolor del chichón que estaba creciendo en mi frente. Y es que salía de su garganta, de su boca, aquella que no era mía y nunca lo había sido.

Los mismos labios que temía quisieran posarse alguna vez en mi piel.

El mismo rostro que evitaba ver todas las noches a pesar que dormía a mi lado y me estrechaba en sueños, suyos.

—¡Ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes! —Sonreí e hice un gesto de fortaleza con mi brazo derecho, olvidándome de tapar con mi mano izquierda la frente que estaba hinchándose más y más.

Eriol tardó poco y nada en acomodarse los anteojos para inspeccionarme con aquella mirada profunda y tempestuosa, mientras yo me reprochaba por dentro la estupidez de mi eterno despiste.

Él era mi novio desde hacía un par de años. Pero yo no quería sus manos en mi cuerpo, nunca.

* * *

**Notas de las autoras**: ¡Hola, hola! Desde aquí, Charlotte y Choco-chan se presentan disculpándose por el ligero retraso. ¿Qué tal todo?

Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo… y que hayan entendido algo, a diferencia de lo que pasó con el prólogo, que era así de… ¿especial? xD. Aunque, bueno, esto también es un capítulo introductorio, diríamos. Charlotte y yo queremos que den un pequeño vistazo a lo que será la historia, para que se vayan adaptando al ambiente. Como ven, la cosa va sobre el teatro (por si el título y el prólogo no eran suficientes pistas), y me imagino que habrán ido atando cabos, y se harán una idea de cómo van a llegar a encontrarse Shaoran y Sakura. En cuanto a lo que pintan Tomoyo, Eriol, Kaho y otros personajes en esta historia, ya se irá desvelando también.

A todo esto, en las notas que pusimos en el capítulo anterior, creo que no quedó bastante claro un detallito que es sumamente importante. Como las notas, al igual que hoy, las estoy escribiendo yo (o sea, Choco-chan xD), muchos lectores pensaron que Charlotte hace la función de mera colaboradora. Lo cierto es que el fic lo escribimos a medias; ella escribe el punto de vista de Sakura, mientras que yo me encargo del de Shaoran. Así que ya saben, los méritos nos lo repartimos a iguales proporciones.

En fin, creo que no queda más que añadir, aparte de pedir lo de siempre: ¡Reviews, por favor! Y ya saben, mientras más largos y jugosos, nosotras más contentas (?).

Y hasta el próximo capítulo, como se suele decir en estos casos…


	3. Acto II: Variables

**Tras el telón**

_por_

_Charlotte & Chocolate con Menta_

**ACTO II**

"**Variables"**

* * *

**Escena I**

**-Shaoran-**

Hacía dos horas que yo esperaba oculto en aquel callejón sombrío, alerta a cada pequeño sonido o movimiento, con la mirada ora incrustada en el trozo de acera que me quedaba a la vista, ora fija en la habitación cuya luz de repente se consumía, ora en un gato que brincaba hacia las cumbres de basura y desechos apilados. Siempre atento, con mis sentidos funcionando en una perfecta sincronía, me consumía poco a poco hasta formar parte de la propia oscuridad.

Todas mis alarmas chillaron dentro de mi cabeza cuando ella apareció con su abrigo, sus zapatos de tacón, sus elegantes pasos al abandonar el interior de aquel edificio. Dejando atrás, mientras luchaba con el paraguas, el calor, la luz y la seguridad; adentrándose en medio de unas eternas calles en las que no existía nadie más aparte de nosotros dos. Ella, yo…

_Y mi momento._

Ocultándome el rostro con ayuda de la gabardina, apuré el callejón y pronto estuve tras de ella, mis pies moviéndose al compás de su negro cabello ondeante.

El corazón me martilleaba en el pecho como un loco, pero mi mano no tembló al aferrar aquel puñal. Pese a todo, estaba muy seguro de todos mis movimientos, y de que esto tenía que ocurrir. De que era lo necesario, y lo justo.

_Mi venganza._

El vaivén de sus caderas me invitaba a lanzarme sobre ella. Podía imaginarlas, sin aquella pesada capa de ropa encima, moviéndose sobre otro cuerpo, siendo tocadas por otras manos que no eran las mías. Podía imaginar su rostro, distorsionado por el placer, y sus ojos mirando a un extraño que no era yo.

Y de pronto la sangre fluía como lava por mis venas.

_Mi mujer._

En un calculado movimiento, alcé mi brazo furiosamente hacia atrás, para tomar impulso.

Pero entonces fue cuando ella se giró, tan sólo para que sus horrorizados ojos me descubrieran.

Con fuerza la sujeté por los brazos, enterrado mis dedos en su carne débil, y pude saborear el dolor en su mirada amatista. Su boca entreabierta, que tantas veces había besado, ahora murmuró mi nombre en una súplica…

Que yo acallé instantáneamente con la mano que me confié en liberar.

_Mi víctima._

De pronto, _Bang, bang_, yo era Maxwell y el puñal que se enterraba en la espalda de Tomoyo, era mi martillo de plata. Y como un eco que sólo yo podía oír, aquella enfermiza y alegre melodía se reprodujo, _se estiró_ hasta el infinito, en medio de los estertores, de la lucha contra una muerte que se agitaba en el interior de mi presa.

Y yo… yo me deleitaba con la sensación del afilado metal atravesando con ferocidad su carne, luchando contra la dureza de sus huesos que intentaban impedir el paso. _Crac… crac… crac._

Tomoyo se retorció entre mis brazos, pateó mis tobillos, me enterró las uñas en las muñecas, y los dientes en la piel.

Pero no pudo huir.

_Porque ya estaba muerta._

Separé de ella lentamente mis brazos, y su cuerpo cayó como plomo sobre la acera. El cabello negro me impidió verle el rostro, pero yo supe que sus ojos habían quedado abiertos, en una mofa eterna, porque ya no verían nada, jamás.

Igualmente inútiles se volvieron sus manos, sus _preciosas_ manos, desde el momento en que no volverían a tocar algo. O su nariz, que ya no sabría oler; ni sus oídos, escuchar. Y su boca, siempre guardaría el sabor de aquellos besos que le causaron la muerte.

Al menos, hasta que los gusanos bajo la tierra la devorasen entera.

Y entonces, ya no habría toda esa carne, todo ese desparrame de miembros y posturas, toda esa sangre inundando el pavimento, mezclándose con el agua de los charcos de manera tal que no pude evitar echarme a reír.

Porque, sí: me hinqué de rodillas frente al cuerpo, frente a la sangre, y _reí_.

Reí, reí, reí como si estuviese loco, mientras la lluvia volvía a caer y un grito de espanto se oía en la lejanía.

Reí, siendo realmente consciente de que la había _matado_.

Reí, cuando mis ojos ya no podían ver a través de las lágrimas.

_¿Quién ha sido?_

En ese instante, hubo un estallido, una gran masa inerte y negra que reventó a mi alrededor y me devoró, me llenó, me oprimió.

Unas manos heladas y duras como el acero se ciñeron a mi garganta mientras dedos de vapor hirviente se colaron por las cuencas de mis ojos, llegando justo al cerebro.

Y _pinzando_.

_¿Quién es el culpable?_

Me incorporé con tanta fuerza como mis músculos me lo permitieron, y algo cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

El fogonazo provocado por el cortocircuito sináptico no me permitía saber si tenía los ojos cerrados o abiertos, ni ver algo más allá de un montón de espectros de trémulo colorido.

Necesitaba aire dentro de mis pulmones.

Necesitaba detener la bomba a punto de estallar dentro de mi pecho.

Necesitaba acallar las voces dentro de mi cabeza.

Abrí los ojos, pero una luz insoportablemente blanca me cegó.

Con el corazón en un puño y la otra mano cubriéndome los ojos del molesto sol radiante que entraba por la ventana, intenté volver a lo que supuse era la realidad. Notaba mi cuerpo bañado en sudor. Todo me temblaba tanto, que por un momento creí haber sido moldeado en gelatina.

El oxígeno escaseaba en la habitación de forma alarmante, así que me levanté como pude y fui hasta la ventana para abrirla. La brisa fresca me acarició el rostro y me obligó a despertar. El día, con el cielo más celeste que recordaba en años, y el sol entibiándome la piel, hicieron poco a poco su efecto, serenándome luego de tan extraña pesadilla…

Aunque, a decir verdad, de _extraña_ tenía muy poco. Ya estaba más que familiarizado con esta clase de sueños, y había semanas enteras en las que, por ellos, era casi incapaz de dormir.

Resignado, me fijé en que apenas eran las once y veinticinco de la mañana, y recordé que había unas cuantas horas de margen antes de tener que ir a abrir el teatro para ensayar. A lo mejor sería buena idea salir a tomar un café, aprovechando el buen día.

Me vestí torpemente y como pude, bañé mi cara en agua helada, encontré mi gabardina y me disponía a salir, cuando sonó el teléfono.

**Escena II**

**-Sakura-**

El despertador sonó ansioso, mientras como un gesto completamente automático, yo me tapaba la cabeza con las almohadas para no escuchar el repetitivo _turururú, turururú._

A mi lado no había nadie, sólo el espacio hundido del colchón que se enfriaba lentamente mientras me abrazaba más y más a las frazadas, haciendo lo posible porque mi pantomima de seguir dormida fuera creíble y no tuviera que enfrentarme con mi compañero de vivienda.

Con mi novio.

_Con la persona que dormía conmigo todas las noches y sin embargo, yo seguía sintiendo que no compartía el lecho con nadie._

Mi respiración comenzaba a impacientarse, pues seguía escuchando cómo iba y venía por nuestra habitación, revolviendo cada uno de los cajones de su escritorio, sin demostrar una singular muestra de ansiedad por no encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Y lamentablemente, era mi culpa el que no lo hallara, pues lo había metido en un lugar en el que sólo a Dios se le ocurriría fijarse.

Fingiendo de nuevo, me desperecé sin cuidado, y me revolví el cabello, haciéndome ver como una especie de Tía Cosa, al tiempo que me acomodaba el camisón que amenazaba con mostrar más de lo que era debido. Los insulsos breteles se caían por mis hombros y yo luchaba por mantenerlos en su lugar. No me gustaba mi piel.

Y sin embargo, la noche anterior había estado despierta viendo de nuevo, y por una especie de masoquismo personal, cosa que remarcaré y remarcaré por el resto de mis días, Moulin Rouge. Adoraba la escena en que ellos se fundían en un abrazo y apenas se distinguía dónde comenzaba el cuerpo de uno y terminaba el del otro. Era un momento tan perfecto, tan único.

_Tan prohibido para mí._

Despejé mi mente de esos pensamientos y saludé con una mano a Eriol, que me miraba desde hacía un rato, con su eterno rostro de amabilidad y suspicacia al mismo tiempo.

—Muy buenos días, pequeña Sakura —sonrió y se acercó a besarme, pero yo aparté el rostro, ofreciendo mi mejilla derecha. Ya era algo natural, por lo que él ni se molestó en insistir.

—Buenos días Eriol. —Bajé la cabeza apenada, mientras él me acariciaba con sus dedos de nieve la cara—. ¿Estás…, estás buscando algo? —Pregunta que tenía una respuesta rotundamente afirmativa, pero debía hacerme la… despistada, para variar.

No podía mostrar mis emociones frente a él. No podía ser yo. Y si lo pensaba con más detenimiento, no podía salir de la muñeca de trapo en la que me había convertido.

—Unos cuantos papeles, cosas del trabajo —contestó, acercándose a besarme la frente, para ponerse de pie y seguir buscando—. Pero han de haberle salidos pies, pues llevo un buen rato revolviendo mi escritorio y no hay rastro.

Volvió a sonreír y a darme la espalda, continuando con su búsqueda, que yo sabía desde el comienzo, estaba destinada a ser infructuosa.

—Y… ¿cómo son esas cosas que estás buscando? —pregunté, saliendo de la cama y calzándome las pantuflas—. ¿Están en una carpeta o algo parecido?

Eriol se acomodó las gafas y me observó como quien sabe por dónde va la mano. Me conocía, o al menos es un decir al respecto, pues _nadie _sabía realmente cómo era yo. Qué quería. Qué era lo que me motivaba.

—Adivinaré: ¿está en la cesta de la ropa sucia?

Negué con la cabeza.

—En las alacenas, lo apuesto.

Nueva negación, y sonrojo hasta las orejas.

—Están en la nevera —musité, y me tapé la cabeza con la almohada. Recordé cómo lo había puesto allí y sentí que no podía ser más cría.

Ordenando un poco, había visto esa carpeta, llena de papeles y tal, que ocupando toda la mesada de la cocina, no me permitía prepararme el almuerzo. Por lo tanto, saqué las cosas de la nevera, la puse allí... y allí quedó.

Empujando las gafas nuevamente sobre el puente de su nariz, Eriol me arrebató la almohada y colocando ambos brazos alrededor mío, me encerró entre la pared y su cuerpo.

_Cercanía._

_Mucha cercanía._

—Por Dios, ¡eres una cría! —soltó riendo sinceramente, sin pedirme ningún tipo de explicación y me abrazó con ternura. Yo sabía que de alguna manera me quería, _de esa forma en particular_, pero por alguna razón, no exigía que le devolviera mucho más que lo que podía, que lo que me salía.

Un abrazo. Un beso en la mejilla. Dormir juntos ya era un hecho monumental para mí.

—Lo siento mucho —dije, intentando devolverle el abrazo, pero sin lograrlo pues él ya se había enderezado, rozando mientras el cuello de su camisa contra mi nariz, dejando una mezcla sutil de su perfume, que conocía a la perfección… y otro más dulzón.

Tuve que sacudir de nuevo mis pensamientos para ordenarme a actuar como siempre. Tomé mi bata y me dirigí a explorar la cocina. Sobre todo a la nevera, que había sido mi cómplice en la operación "Enfriando Papeles de Oficina".

Abrí la puerta y resoplé al ver que tenía que ir de compras si quería un desayuno decente. Pero unas manos se cruzaron por cintura sin previo aviso, poniendo cada vello de mi cuerpo en punta y alarmándome al punto de casi hiperventilar, por lo que tomé aire y de alguna manera pregunté qué pasaba.

—Ya hice el desayuno, gran dormilona —susurró Eriol en mi oído, estrechándome con fuerza—. Y también hice el pedido al supermercado. —Ahí lo miré de reojo pues no entendía—. ¿Internet?

—Oh, sí —asentí mientras me "desperezaba" y me dirigía a la mesa de la sala, donde obviamente, no había visto nada de lo que él había dispuesto para desayunar. Llego a pensar que no finjo para nada ser despistada, en ocasiones.

Ambos nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer, con el televisor en el canal del clima. Todavía teníamos unas largas y, permítaseme agregar, hermosas, jornadas de lluvias y temporales por delante, lo que hizo que mi diablo interior se alegrara. No me apetecía ir a la universidad más de lo que deseaba ir a chapotear por ahí.

—Hoy no me esperes para cenar, Sakura. Estaré hasta el cuello de expedientes y pacientes que necesitan atención y… —empezó Eriol, pero yo me desenchufé de su perorata habitual.

_¿A qué hotel irás esta vez?_

_Seguramente ella usará encaje negro, como a ti te gusta, ¿verdad, cerdo asqueroso?_

_Te dejará que la toques en sus lugares más sucios, y te dejará hablarle como la puta que es._

—Hum, no te preocupes. —Resté importancia con una mano, mientras engullía un emparedado y derramaba mayonesa por las comisuras de mis labios. Él no demoró en acercar su servilleta a limpiarme, cosa que rehuí por instinto. El diablo me decía que no podía mostrarme así, pero igual no lo toleraba—. Comeré cualquier cosa, y me quedaré haciendo un día de pereza.

Eriol se levantó ceremonialmente, llevando todo a la cocina y acto seguido, poniéndose su abrigo dispuesto a irse. Como en una especie de _déjà vu_ interminable, se volvió a mí buscando mi boca, para darme lo que sería un beso de lástima.

Pero yo lo tomé por el rostro y hundí mi lengua en la suya tanto como pude, mientras lo obligaba a chocar nuestros labios, esperando un contacto eléctrico que nunca llegaría.

—Que tengas un buen día…

**Escena III**

**-Shaoran-**

Si eres de esa clase de personas que, como yo, adoran deambular por las calles a cualquier hora del día o de la noche, probablemente, acabarás chocando de frente con la pequeña librería que sólo algunos saben encontrar. Y no es que esté oculta en un oscuro callejón, o haya que susurrar una contraseña a un ente misterioso tras una puerta. Es, simple y llanamente, uno de esos lugares que pasan desapercibidos para la enorme mayoría de los transeúntes.

Una gran mancha de pintura roja será lo primero que veas, y, posteriormente, si le prestas algo más de atención, descubrirás que es un milagro que la fachada no se haya caído a pedazos hace tiempo. Si para ese entonces sigues interesado, descubrirás que la puerta de madera oscura siempre está abierta… y en caso de que seas lo suficientemente aventurero, darás el primer paso dentro de aquel portal dimensional, y el sonido de una campanilla te confirmará que acabas de pasar a otro plano de la existencia.

Entonces, te olvidarás de todo el camino que llevas hecho, del sol o de la lluvia que te acompañaron, de las personas que te encontraste, de las cosas que pensaste o dijiste, y sólo te centrarás en observar atónito y extasiado las altas estanterías repletas de libros, los puntos de luz que son las velas, los silloncitos que te invitan a tomar asiento y beber té mientras lees algo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte, Shaoran?

Aquella voz me sobresaltó, e inmediatamente me giré, casi asustado, para encontrarme con la delgada y alta figura tras el mostrador. Yo había tenido que pasar forzosamente por su lado para llegar al centro de la estancia, y, no obstante, no lo había visto. Y su hechicera sonrisa le delataba: acababa de aparecerse de la nada, como un Gato de Cheshire, tan sólo para sorprenderme.

Receloso, me acerqué hasta quedar frente a él, encontrándome irremediablemente con dos enormes ojos azules que me miraban con atención y algo de mofa.

—No —respondí—. Creo que está todo controlado.

Fye se dio por satisfecho, amplió su sonrisa y me señaló la cafetera que había tras él en una muda invitación. Yo asentí con la cabeza, paladeando el recuerdo del café que servían allí.

—Bueno, ¿cómo te ha ido?

Cuando recibí la llamada de Fye antes de salir de mi departamento, supuse que tendría que dar cuenta de todo lo que me estaba jodiendo la cabeza últimamente, que acabaría llorándole por la mala situación del teatro, y que él me daría unas fraternales palmadas en el hombro antes de aconsejarme diplomacia y tranquilidad. Pero era demasiado temprano para golpear con tanta fuerza, me dije, así que preferí una evasiva.

—¿Y a ti? Tu vida, luego de haber estado paseando por Europa y el Mediterráneo, probablemente será muchísimo más interesante que la mía.

Él se encogió de hombros, tomando asiento al otro lado del mostrador mientras el café se preparaba prácticamente solo. Y yo le imité, sabiendo que esto iría para largo.

—Bastante bien. El Mediterráneo es todavía más azul de lo que me imaginaba, y hay que reconocer que Kurogane supo comportarse. —Suspirando, Fye apoyó el mentón en su mano y puso los ojos en blanco—. Superó mis expectativas, ¿me creerías si te dijese que no tuvo problemas con nadie? A lo mejor era cosa de no entender el idioma, pero incluso así… es un tanto escalofriante.

Y es ahora cuando me veo en la necesidad de aclarar un par de cosas sobre Kurogane.

En primer lugar, he tratado con Kurogane de forma muy esporádica, pero en gran parte de esas ocasiones sentía haber salido ileso de milagro. Sus miradas eran casi letales. Y no quería imaginar cómo sería cuando de verdad se enfadaba por algo.

En segundo lugar, nunca me había quedado muy clara la relación que había entre estos dos. Ni una vez, en todos los años que llevaba de conocer a Fye, me atreví a preguntar nada, y tampoco nadie quiso aclararme algo al respecto. Así que preferí dejarlo como estaba.

Aunque, siendo realistas… creo que tampoco había demasiado que imaginar.

—Impresiona, desde luego —asentí, y le di un largo sorbo al café que acababa de aparecer mágicamente en mi lado de la mesa. Mi lengua se contrajo, malherida, como si intentase huir del calor que la abrasó.

—Pero cuéntame, Shaoran, qué tal va esa obra. —La mirada punzante de mi amigo fue como dos alfileres que se me hundieron en el rostro, para salirme por la nuca—. Por teléfono, prometiste hablarme sobre el tema, y no pretendo dejarte escapar antes de que sueltes algo. Teniendo en cuenta que sólo puedes estar aquí una hora, no pensarías escaquearte con la excusa de que se te hace tarde para ir al teatro, ¿o sí?

—No —mentí, intentando disimular mi incomodidad—, desde luego que no.

—Entonces —prosiguió él—, si viniste aquí fue para hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Verdad, pero…

—¿Qué es lo que va mal?

No era algo nuevo para mí aquella faceta de Fye, que tanto me recordaba a la de Tomoyo. En las ocasiones en las que a cualquiera de esos dos personajes se les metía algo entre ceja y ceja, era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo el intentar irte por las ramas, o andarte con cuentos. Supongo que porque todo el tiempo y ánimo que no invertían en hablar sobre sus propias vidas, preferían gastarlo en sonsacarle información al resto del mundo.

Sin embargo, yo ya sabía en lo que me había metido. Y era estúpido intentar hacerme el imbécil, de modo que me di por enterado, apoyé los codos sobre el mostrador, y me decidí a hablar.

—Todo, en general, está yendo como el culo —expuse sin cuidado—. La obra que escribió Naoko es bastante buena…

—Naoko, ¿la zorrita con gafas? —interrumpió Fye.

—Ahora ya no las lleva, pero sí —le resté importancia—. Como te digo, ella es quien escribió la obra, y es una de las primeras que representamos no perteneciente a los grandes nombres de la Literatura. Todo eso está muy bien, pero el problema es que nadie parece tomárselo en serio. —Los conventillos que se formaban a los lados del escenario mientras el resto ensayaba bailaron en mi mente, riéndose de mí—. No sé si es que no les gusta la trama, o se creen que por ser una obra _amateur_ me importa una mierda, pero lo cierto es que no dan ni la mitad de lo que sé que son capaces de dar.

Fye asintió con la cabeza, atento a toda información que yo soltase por la boca. Sin dejar de mirarme, le dio un sorbo a su café, como para sobrellevarlo.

—A lo mejor es que ya no me respetan como director —razoné, pasándome una mano por el pelo, como hago siempre que estoy nervioso—, o que ya se cansaron de ser actores y de ganar poco dinero con ello. A lo mejor, pretenden invertir su tiempo en algo más productivo y por eso le van restando más importancia poco a poco, dejando para otro momento estudiarse bien los libretos, o practicar… Bueno, y, por si no fuese suficiente con esto, en general estamos perdiendo muchos de nuestros antiguos clientes e ingresos. Tanto, que el teatro se está prácticamente cayendo a pedazos.

—Entiendo. —El suspiro de Fye fue como una carga más sobre la pesada mochila imaginaria que cargaba sobre mi espalda. Realmente, pensé, le había defraudado—. Cuando te cedí el mando a ti, Shaoran, te advertí que este mundillo iba en declive, que la gente prefiere ir al cine o ver una película en casa, que ir al teatro. Ahora mismo el único público de esta clase de cosas es gente… _bohemia,_ extraña, la minoría… Es normal que los ingresos sean cada vez menos. Las modas a veces pasan más rápidamente de lo que nos gustaría… Pero bueno, ¿más café?

—Claro. —Hice una pausa durante el tiempo que tardó en servírmelo, distraído con el vapor que subía hasta desaparecer—. Estuve hablándolo con Tomoyo, que también está comportándose como una imbécil últimamente, y…

—¿Tomoyo? —Fye pareció sorprenderse, cortando mi explicación a la mitad—. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Otra vez se está viendo con ese tipo, Ritsuko, ya sabes —refunfuñé, un poco en contra de mi voluntad—. No sé cuántas veces le he dicho que se mantenga alejada de él, que es peligroso, pero la muy lista siempre hace oídos sordos. Y eso que me encargo de recordarle una y otra vez lo que quiere de ella, pero nada. Incluso así, ella prefiere seguir sorda, ciega y muda.

Fye negó con la cabeza, seguramente acostumbrado y resignado.

—Ésta es la misma historia de cada vez que la nombramos, Shaoran. Entiende que deberías aprender a respetar sus decisiones. Tomoyo ya es mayorcita como para saber lo que quiere, y con quién le apetece tratar.

Sin prestarle mucha más atención al asunto, luego de haber recibido la misma contestación de siempre, revolví en el bolsillo de mi gabardina hasta encontrar una copia de los folletos que aún debía repartir. Se lo extendí a Fye, que desdobló el papel con curiosidad mientras yo intentaba proseguir con el tema realmente importante.

—Como te decía, lo he hablado con Tomoyo, y finalmente me convenció para que reparta eso. A lo mejor, trayendo algún actor nuevo, los otros recobran el interés, o en el peor de los casos, podría hacer incluso suplantar al viejo y obsoleto panel de actores.

La sonrisa enigmática que mi amigo solía llevar encima en todo momento, se amplió hasta alcanzar su máximo esplendor.

—Me parece una genial idea. ¿Te importa si me quedo con este papelito? Supongo que tú tendrás más copias.

—Desde luego —accedí, incapaz de negarle algo a una cara que me provocaba tanto miedo—. Puedes hacer con él lo que te plazca. Y si me consigues algún actor, te lo agradeceré. Sobre todo si es uno realmente bueno.

Miré ausentemente a Fye guardar el papel en el bolsillo de su camisa, para después guiñarme un ojo.

—Eso está hecho —dijo.

En ese instante, el sonido de la campanita en la puerta nos devolvió a la realidad exterior, y ambos giramos la cabeza atentamente para ver quién entraba.

No era demasiado común ver gente por aquí, y mucho menos, a cualquier hora anterior a las cinco o seis de la tarde, momento a partir del cual la concentración de THC en el aire se iba volviendo progresivamente mayor, por algún _misterioso_ motivo.

Nos sorprendimos un poco al ver que, además de ser una visita inoportuna, era una _nueva_ visita. La parejita que entró no nos resultaba familiar, y mucho menos, acorde al ambiente. El hombre estaba muy bien vestido; desde luego, su abrigo denotaba demasiada clase como para moverse por sitios como éste, y la chica parecía asustada y tensa, quizá al percatarse de que acababa de meterse en un antro.

—Buenos días —saludó Fye, haciendo que los recién llegados dieran un pequeñísimo brinco y lo mirasen como si realmente no supiera que había estado siempre allí. Cosa que, por otra parte y como ya he demostrado antes, era bastante habitual—. ¿Necesitan algo de ayuda? Justamente me han traído unos libros nuevos que quizá les interesen. Sobre todo si alguno de ustedes es apasionado de la literatura del XIX…

—Oh, en realidad, venía a hacer unas fotocopias —respondió tímidamente la muchacha, sin dejar de mirar disimuladamente y como un conejillo asustado, todo cuanto había a su alrededor—. Bueno, si es que se puede…

—¡Desde luego que sí! —Fye, con un entusiasmo desaforado, le señaló la vieja fotocopiadora que se ocultaba entre pilas de cajas llenas de libros—. La pobrecilla está cubierta de polvo y algo maltratada, pero sabe hacer su trabajo a la perfección.

—Genial.

El hombre de las gafas se había metido en la conversación de una manera muy natural, pero algo en su voz, o en su actitud, o en su mirada, hizo que se me pusiera la carne de gallina, con una antipatía instantánea, de modo que miré mi reloj como si realmente se me hiciera tarde para ir al teatro, me puse de pie y decidí aprovechar mi oportunidad.

—Te dejo con tus clientes, Fye —anuncié, ganándome una mirada de reproche por su parte, que tuvo que ocultar tras su muy ensayada sonrisa—. No ayudará el hecho de que llegue tarde hoy.

Sin darle ocasión a que me respondiera nada, dejé el vaso de café ya vacío sobre el mostrador, me acomodé un poco la gabardina, y di media vuelta. No me molesté en decir adiós a ninguno de los presentes, e incluso choqué "por accidente" con el hombre de gafas e impecable vestimenta.

Naturalmente, tampoco me tomé el trabajo de pedirle perdón, y salí de la librería únicamente pensando en qué mataría el tiempo que me quedaba antes de tener que ir al teatro…

O quizá, no.

**Escena IV**

**-Sakura-**

Observando la espalda de Eriol mientras se acercaba a la puerta para salir, sentí que la boca entera me escocía, mientras mis labios latían un poco y me imaginaba cuan rojos debían estar.

Nunca, pero _nunca, _debía tentar al Destino a torcer sus hilos.

No debía siquiera asomar la presunción de poder cambiar lo que ya estaba a suceder, de una manera y no de otra. Yo no tenía el poder de manejar mi vida, y esa era la verdad, por más lamentable y patético que resultara, pues alguien en algún lado y hasta por alguna razón me había quitado la capacidad de elegir.

Besar a mi novio era algo que no estaba contemplado en el estatuto que jamás había leído. No debía esperar que mi cuerpo reaccionara como se suponía que sería lo normal. Tenía negados todos los placeres que conllevaran realidad, así como podía presumir que fueran.

Eriol había, sin embargo, comenzado a frotar nerviosamente sus manos por mi espalda, subiendo y bajando por mis hombros hasta mi cintura, deteniéndose para estrujar la carne que descansaba debajo de sus palmas, con violencia y una especie de manía que me recordaban el anaquel donde guardaba una vida llena de polvo.

Ella vino a mi mente, atravesando el cielo nocturno de mi insania y haciéndome presa del recuerdo de otras manos, muy diferentes, deambulando sin permiso por los senderos de su vida sin consentimiento, estremeciéndome de pies a cabeza, cosa que mi amante de título, tomó como una respuesta a sus, "en apariencia", inocentes caricias.

Yo ya no movía los labios, sino que permanecía quieta y esperando, respirando únicamente cuando se me permitía, como si me estuviera enseñando, cual muñeca que no tiene voz ni voto, a satisfacer sus ansias. Fue entonces que reaccioné, pues el puñal que revolvía dentro de mí estaba salpicando sangre. Demasiada sangre. Y mi ropa estaba mojada del vital y venenoso líquido.

Goteando en el suelo de una habitación que se volvía cada vez más pequeña…

—¡Eriol! —dije en voz más alta de lo normal, pero intentando a la vez no gritar como mi pecho me lo ordenaba. Mi novio me observó a través de los vidrios de sus gafas, con los ojos embebidos en el deseo que se había creado en él. No quería saberlo, no quería verlo. Pero tenía ambos cristales azules clavados en mí, esperando una respuesta, una palabra. No había posibilidad que dijera lo que él quería escuchar.

—¿Sucede algo, cariño? —susurró, amenazante el gesto.

—No, pues… verás… —Rebusqué en mi mente, mientras intentaba que se viera natural mi cambio de posición. Pronto lo fui empujando y me puse de pie, yendo y viniendo—. Oh, ¿sabes? —Era terrible mentir cuando él no me permitía mi espacio vital para pensar—. ¡Necesito ir a sacar unas copias para mi trabajo de Investigación en la Universidad, y la librería del campus está cerrada…, y bueno…, son para mañana y yo…!

—Ya, comprendo pequeña. —Su rictus se torció en una sonrisa paternal de aprobación a lo que acababa de decir. Gran cosa—. Ven, buscaremos algún lugar antes que me vaya al trabajo. Vístete con prontitud.

Sonreí como de costumbre y salté del comedor a nuestra habitación, apresurándome a revolver el armario y tironear cualquier cosa para ponerme. Encontré unos pantalones gigantes, negros y una camiseta del mismo color que decía alguna cosa en inglés que, obviamente, no entendía para nada. Rebusqué más para conseguir un jersey y alguna chaquetilla, encontrando en el camino una de mis gorras predilectas, que de inmediato guardó dentro mi cabello. Era uno de los niños de las novelas de Dickens.

Salí presurosa de allí y me encontré con Eriol al teléfono, sonriendo y yendo de aquí para allá con el gesto de quien está disfrutando la vida.

—¡Oh, Sakura ya estás lista! —vociferó con una cuota de alegría que sonaba demasiado falsa, incluso para él. Luego susurró con la voz más baja que podía emitir—: _Debo irme, cariño. Cuídate._

El diablo dentro se contuvo. Incluso mi personaje tenía un límite. Yo no era una maldita idiota, a pesar que él me viese como una estúpida muchacha de ojos inocentes y cuerpo infantil.

_Que le dieran._

_Que le dieran y pronto, Dios_.

Apreté las manos en mi pantalón y lo subí un poco, pues iba perdiéndolo por la línea de la ropa interior. En ese momento agradecí mi gusto hacia el bóxer femenino que estaba usando, pues desde que había empezado a vivir con Eriol, no podía darme el lujo de andar semidesnuda en ningún momento.

Era tragicómico.

Cualquier mujer que estuviera viviendo con su amante haría gala de su mejor lencería para satisfacer a su pareja. Probablemente alguna cosa sexy, muy escandalosa, o quizás incluso algún disfraz audaz, con tal de encender la pasión entre las sábanas. El calor de la habitación.

_Pero yo no._

_Nunca._

—Voy saliendo, te espero afuera —dije como si nada, sin darle oportunidad de responder ninguna cosa.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con el pasillo, tibio. Definitivamente ese sería un día de cama; ni bien regresara a mi departamento con aquellas copias tan poco urgentes, pero tan adecuadas para salvar mi situación de hacía un momento.

Bajé los dos pisos por el ascensor, acompañada de mi vecina que traía consigo a su pequeña bebé. Era increíble como aquella criatura le sonreía a la mujer y festejaba con sus diminutas manitos cada segundo a su lado. Cada momento de suavidad materna.

_Mamá…_

Mi vecina debía tener solo un par de años más que yo. Pero nos veíamos tan diferentes. Estábamos tan lejos la una de la otra cómo era posible estar, pues ella tenía un rostro cargado de alegría y luz, mientras me podía imaginar cuál era mi reflejo.

Ojeras. Palidez. Y la ambigüedad de un cuerpo cubierto con ropa gigantesca que no delataba mi condición de mujer. Era mi propia creación.

—Hace mucho frío hoy, ¿verdad Itsuki? ¡Tuvimos que abrigarnos mucho! —dijo ella, mientras levantaba la vista de su bebé y me miraba con esa hermosa sonrisa cargada de una ternura que yo había conocido poco y nada—. Creo que Sakura también tiene un poco de frío.

Sonreí. Y esta vez fue de verdad.

—Sólo un poco, no es nada —respondí y le devolví su gesto—: Como ha crecido, está preciosa realmente.

—¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que estos primeros meses se ha puesto enorme. ¡No tienes una idea de los músculos que estoy sacando por ir cargándola de un lado a otro! —Cualquier queja que tuviera se diluía de inmediato por la alegría que procedía de ella—. Aunque no podría estar más feliz. Un hijo es el mejor regalo que te da esta vida, créeme. Un pedacito tuyo y de esa persona que tú quieres, en un solo ser… ¿dime si no es una idea hermosa?

—Claro, tanto como ella —aseguré, mientras me acercaba a besar la diminuta frente del bebé—. Yo creo… que mi madre solía ser como tú —murmuré más para mí que para nadie.

Salimos del ascensor y ella se adelantó, pues su marido estaba en la puerta, esperándolas. Pasé a su lado y me despedí de ambas, mientras veía como se alejaban. Él había desplegado el cochecito, y una vez colocada la niña, había besado con ternura a su mujer, mientras emprendían el paso con decisión. Abrazados.

Sentí una punzada de envidia que odié con todo mi corazón.

—Disculpa la demora. —Eriol apareció a mi lado y me sostuvo por la cintura, obligándome a avanzar a su paso—. Tenemos que apurarnos, se me ha hecho un poco tarde y no quiero dejar a Kaho sola mucho tiempo.

Volví a cambiar de frecuencia para no escucharlo y me mantuve en ese estado en el coche. No miraba realmente por dónde íbamos y tampoco prestaba atención a lo que decía Eriol, pues no me apetecía ninguna de las dos cosas. Estaba completamente desganada: un muro entero de hormigón se había derrumbado sobre mí luego de ver lo que no iba a tener nunca.

Yo era Jacqueline Du Pré y mi vecina era Hillary. Aunque no era chelista, ni exitosa, tenía mi cuota de celos y envidia hacia esa familia que podría parecer insulsa a simple vista, pero que yo añoraba con cada fibra de mi ser.

Observé de reojo a Eriol y noté que se había quedado callado, mirando con atención hacia adelante, sin notar mi presencia allí. Estaba estacionando el coche enfrente a una librería, o al menos eso parecía, mencionando algo sobre tener suerte y que tuvieran una fotocopiadora allí.

No perdíamos nada.

Yo tenía mucho tiempo para desperdiciar, y arruinarle un poco los planes a Eriol era odiosamente tentador para el diablo que sonreía complacido en mi pecho.

Entramos y fue el paso a otro Mundo. Todo, y quiero decir _todo_, era increíble. Simplemente maravilloso, empolvado con esencia de hadas en cada rincón, volviendo las cosas a mi alrededor completamente mágicas.

Y todo esto lo había visto desde el ángulo que me ofrecía estar detrás del hombro de Eriol, pues la presencia de un par de sujetos cerca del mostrador me había intimidado, por alguna razón. Lo cierto es que aquellas personas eran inquietamente perturbadoras, pues uno irradiaba tanta extravagancia como era posible, y el otro era…

_Oscuro._

_O más que eso._

Aquel hombre, a quien apenas había echado un vistazo por el miedo propio que me había generado el aura que lo rodeaba, salió de allí ni bien el rubio nos había atendido. Y de salida había chocado a Eriol, sin detenerse a ver si estaba bien o algo.

—Hay gente que no tiene educación, ni respeto —murmuré, agarrando las copias recién salidas de la vieja máquina—. ¿Cuánto es?

—¡Oh, cortesía de la casa, por ser la primera vez! —sonrió ampliamente el excéntrico sujeto, a lo que Eriol se mostró alegre y agradecido, además de prometer volver a comprar alguna cosa en otro momento. Yo me quede prendada de aquella mueca extraña, por lo que apenas noté cuando mi novio salió del lugar, y reverberó con un extraño eco el sonido de las campanas en la puerta.

—Muchas gracias… —dije mecánicamente y parpadeé para despertar. Supongo que por pura suerte me di cuenta de que un papel que no había visto antes se asomaba entre el resto de mis fotocopias—. Oiga, esto no es mío.

Él no había cambiado para nada el gesto. Sólo había abierto momentáneamente los ojos, acentuando el peso de las palabras que luego pronunciaría.

—Arriésgate a estar tras el telón, pequeña.

Luego de eso, salió de la estancia, pues alguien lo llamaba desde otro lado.

Volví a despertar y saqué el papel de entre mis apuntes, para confirmar que no era su número telefónico o su dirección de email.

—¿Un… folleto?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal y recordé algo que realmente no sabía. Fuera lo que fuera, era algo que no entendía.

Y es que resulta maravilloso no saber, a veces.

* * *

**Notas de las autoras:** Creo que la sensación de temor porque alguien no llegue al final de un capítulo de este fic es algo a lo que deberemos acostumbrarnos, al menos a partir de ahora. Y también creo que no está demás hacer hincapié en el hecho de que esta historia está clasificada en el tipo M, no por nada… más bien por cosas como el primer p.d.v. de hoy. De todas formas, nosotras esperamos que estén leyendo ahora esto, luego de haber terminado con el capítulo, por supuesto. De hecho, hasta se diría que confiamos en ello.

Pero bueno, centrándonos en los personajes, ya van quedando bastante claros algunos de los puntos más importantes sobre sus personalidades, aunque faltan cosas por venir. Por ejemplo, un detallito preparado para el capítulo siguiente y que me parece que hará ilusión a una que otra por ahí.

Ah, otra cosa: en el anterior capítulo, se nos olvidó poner los agradecimientos a los reviews. Evidentemente tanto Charlotte como yo estamos muy agradecidas por los comentarios de los lectores, así que: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!, aunque a veces se nos olvide aclararlo…, en fin, somos así, es defecto del animal.

Esperamos que el capítulo haya gustado, y que estén ahí para el siguiente.

¡Saludos!


	4. Acto III: Instancias

**Tras el telón**

_por_

_Charlotte & Chocolate con Menta_

**Acto III**

**"Instancias"**

* * *

**Escena I  
**

**-Sakura-**

_Tras el telón…_

_Entre sombras de pantomima,_

_Entre aullidos de perversión._

_No preguntes, ni sonrías._

_No los despiertes de su ensoñación._

_Todos hacen silencio tras el telón._

_Tras el telón…_

_No vida. No certezas._

_El mundo nos pertenece_

_En muda expectación._

_Todos se besan tras el telón._

Ahogué un gemido cuando mi pie se metió de lleno en un charco, ni bien bajara del coche de Eriol para volver a casa. Maldita fuera mi suerte, y maldita fuera yo de paso, pues venía con la mente abarrotada de idioteces desde que aquel sujeto me había entregado ese folleto en la librería.

De acuerdo. Repasemos los hechos.

¿Cuántas posibilidades existían para una persona como yo de que un perfecto extraño te entregara una invitación a un teatro claramente _amateur_ para hacer sabe Dios qué cosas? O mejor dicho, más allá de las oportunidades de estar persuadiendo a mi propio destino a torcer un poco lo entallado de mi realidad, ¿por qué habría de responderme de esa manera?

No era coherente. No tenía pies ni puta cabeza para empezar, y si partíamos de esa base, yo no tenía que seguir considerándolo porque no llegaría a ningún jodido puerto.

O como quiera verse.

Escuchando el agua golpetear entre mi pie derecho, mis medias con rayas y el dichoso calzado que poco había servido para protegerme de la lluvia, entré corriendo y caminando rápido al edificio. No había tenido reales deseos de salir de mi hogar (ja, vaya chiste) y ahora deseaba más que nada meterme entre mis frazadas a hacer lo que me pedía el cuerpo con vehemencia: pasar un día sin que nadie viniera a tocarme los ovarios para nada.

Y con esto de tocarme los ovarios me refiero a cualquier modo o manifestación humana, no virtual, que se presentara a pedirme cuentas o solicitarme algo más de la fantochada de todos los días.

No.

Hoy quería embriagarme con películas de antaño, con documentales salvajes de países que nadie conocería en su vida y quizás si el humor se predisponía, algún canal de música que probablemente no entendiera, ya que eso no era lo mío para nada.

Todo esto con las compras que mi gentil padre-novio había hecho para mí, bendita sea mi suerte de tenerlo a mi lado, esperando se hubiera acordado de cuánto me gustaban las porquerías como el chocolate, los caramelos y el helado días como éstos.

Si bien el tiempo se estaba volviendo otra vez, y repentinamente, agradable, y esto es decir que el frío se veía compensado con un sol muy tibio y un cielo asquerosamente celeste, tal y como cuando había salido de aquí, yo tenía mi temperatura interna como si se tratara del Invierno más crudo de los últimos años, por lo que quería tener la nariz bajo todas las mantas que pudiera.

La estancia estaba tal como la habíamos dejado. Mi taza del desayuno enfriándose en la mesada de la cocina, mientras el resto de las cosas: tostadas, mermelada, frutas; permanecían esperando a que yo pusiera algo de orden, y así esto no pareciera la casa del vecino.

Encontrando las ganas en algún cajón olvidado, me remangué, y acto seguido, comencé a limpiar todo como si me encontrara poseída por algún espíritu, probablemente de una ama de casa obsesivo-compulsiva. Fui y vine hasta que, convencida de la buena imagen que presentaba todo, me arroje al sillón de la sala y empecé a hojear una revistita cualquiera.

—Esto ha quedado tan limpio que puedo cepillarme los dientes en el reflejo de los muebles…

Volteé a ver cuando escuché aquella vocecita. De vez en cuando se metía por la ventana y me hablaba de un mundo completamente diferente al que conocía. La primera vez lo había tomado como una broma, pero el pequeño volvía y volvía con lo mismo y lo mismo siempre.

Me gustaba.

—Lo sé. Ya puedo casarme, ¿no crees? —remedé su comentario con otro sarcasmo, a lo que él puso sus dorados ojos en blanco—. Entendido, capitán, nada de chistes por la mañana.

—Almirante, en todo caso. Y señor para ti —corrigió de inmediato, sentándose a mi lado.

—¿Has estado viajando? —Dejé caer mi pregunta mientras me levantaba en dirección al refrigerador—. Mira, Eriol ha comprado ese jugo de naranjas que tanto te había gustado, ¿quieres un poco?

El pequeño sonrió con un dejo de malicia bailándole en sus infantiles labios, mientras la suspicacia luchaba por no dejarse ver. Sabía, sin embargo, que no le gustaba Eriol, ni un poco. Pero en cambio a mí me quería, de alguna forma rebuscada y extraña, pues siempre trataba de estar cerca de mí, y sonara lo mal que sonara, yo necesitaba demasiado que compartiera la tibieza de su diminuto cuerpo conmigo.

Además él sabía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que yo, lo que eran mis sentimientos "escondidos".

_Que yo no quería a Eriol._

_Ni como amigo. Ni como pareja._

_No lo quería en mi vida._

—No lo deseas —suspiró, estirándose como un auténtico gatito buscando mi regazo mientras yo me sentaba a su lado y le ofrecía un vaso del vitamínico líquido, sin que él se diera por aludido a la naranja invitación.

—¿No tienes sed? —pregunté, zarandeando de acá para allá el jugo, intentando tentarlo—. Está muy fresco, te gustará. Y siempre vienen bien las vitaminas.

—Sabes que no, que prefiero estar solo para beber —señaló, dándose un golpecito en la frente a modo de recordatorio—. Ahora lo único que quisiera es escuchar algo de música. Pero me imagino que no tienes nada de _The Beatles_, ¿verdad? Con lo bien que te haría escucharlos…

Continuó discutiendo consigo mismo, mientras yo me escapaba de su universo de alcance. O él del mío, dadas las cosas, pues muchas veces se me olvidaba que tras su fachada, no era un niño. Siquiera, podía ser yo la criatura en aquella estancia, y ser quien conversaba con un adulto.

—No se trata de whisky, ¿sabes? —Me encogí de hombros pensando en la posibilidad de bajar algún día algo de esa banda que tanto le obsesionaba a mi amigo—. Es una pena que nunca quieras compartir algo conmigo.

—La única persona con la que nunca compartirás algo real no es conmigo. —Sonrió descarado y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos mientras me clavaba sus orbes doradas—. Sino con el muñeco de torta de tu novio, Sakura. Quizás y porque lo que realmente necesitas es alguien como yo: egocéntrico en un nivel no molesto, y moderadamente adorable.

Levanté una ceja al menos un kilómetro. Podía ser tan descarado a veces. Aquellos toques de acidez hacían que resultase extremadamente complicado encajar sus palabras con su rostro angelicalmente aniñado, pero naturalmente huraño.

—Eso se llama pedofilia, amiguito. Y créeme que no estoy para ir tras las rejas, al menos, por una cosa como ésa…

Me detuve, porque probablemente… sólo, probablemente. Mejor ni pensarlo.

—Entonces debo encontrar a mi yo adulto, para que finalmente me pertenezcas. Sabes que tienes que ser solo para mí, ¿verdad, _Sakura_?

Quise refutar eso último, pues aunque niño, me había conmovido de una manera demasiado adulta.

—¡Oye, tú! ¡Mejor dejas de pensar esas cosas porque si no…!

Pero como de costumbre, mi pequeño diablillo había desaparecido de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

**Escena II  
**

**-Shaoran-**

—Aquí, al lado de la ventana. ¿Te parece bien?

Miré al crío a mi lado, a su expresión sombría y decidida, y no pude rechazar la oferta. Apenas asentí con la cabeza, él se adelantó y llegó, casi corriendo, hasta la silla que eligió para sentarse. Su cabello castaño, que chorreaba agua a montones, su chaqueta igualmente empapada, y su pantalón sucio de barro, le daban todo el aspecto de un niñito abandonado.

—Pero lo cierto es que no lo eres —comenté en voz alta, aunque para mí mismo, justo en el momento en que tomaba asiento.

—¿No soy qué?

—Un niñito abandonado, a merced de la lluvia y demás desastres meteorológicos, que ha entrado en esta cafetería sólo para cobijarse un poco.

Una sonrisa cruzó como un relámpago su boca pequeña.

—Desde luego que no lo soy, Shaoran.

—Buenas tardes.

La muchachita a mi derecha me tomó por sorpresa, así que me costó no dar un pequeño respingo antes de girarme. Sostenía una pequeña libreta en su mano, y quitó el bolígrafo de detrás de su oreja para apuntar.

—Dos cafés, por favor —decidí—. No nos traigas azúcar.

El bolígrafo osciló en sus manos hasta volverse transparente, y cuando marcó el punto y final en su frase, volvió a guardarlo. Sus ojos oscuros me miraron a mí y luego a mi acompañante.

—¿Dos? —preguntó.

—Sí.

Movió la cabeza hacia abajo.

—Enseguida.

—No vienes muy seguido a esta cafetería, ¿verdad? —murmuró él, mientras jugaba distraídamente con su servilleta.

—No, lo cierto es que nunca había venido antes —respondí, algo sorprendido—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Los pequeños hombros se alzaron en un ápice de indiferencia.

—Se nota que no están acostumbrados a ti. Lo digo por la camarera.

Yo resoplé.

—Ya empezamos…

—Está bien, está bien. —Él me enseñó las palmas de sus manos en señal de paz—. Creo que me ha quedado lo bastante claro tu pésimo humor como para dejar de ser aliciente de tu bilis.

Sacudí mi abrigo mojado, y lo acabé dejando, de mala gana, colgado del respaldo de la silla.

Mi bilis, dice. _Mi bilis_, en estos momentos, no entiendo cómo no me está saliendo por las orejas.

En realidad, sí fui al teatro luego de salir de la librería de Fye. Sí anduve con casi alegría por las calles durante varios minutos, bajo el radiante sol de media mañana. Había abierto la pesada puerta, había atravesado los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar al centro de la habitación principal en donde ensayaban mis criaturas.

Pero la visión se transformó de repente, y quienes antes representaban mis obras, ahora eran parte de otros escenarios, de otros personajes, de otras galaxias. Sus expresiones eran frías, ausentes, como máscaras de hielo. Sus corazones, en lugar de arder como antorchas, estaban secos, marchitos. Todos muertos y aplastados.

En lo alto pretendían interpretar Chiharu y Yamazaki, mientras, entre cajas, libros y polvo, se hacían pervertidos arrumacos Rika Sasaki y Yoshiyuki Terada, los supuestos protagonistas que, entre bambalinas, invertían su tiempo en toqueteos y sesiones de sexo clandestino. Cosa que a mí no me importaría en absoluto si dedicasen la misma cantidad de horas a intentar convertirse en actores decentes.

En ese momento, las palabras de Tomoyo no sirvieron para nada. Mi desesperación estaba en su punto álgido; había florecido y madurado, y sus frutos caían de repente en forma de accesos de furia al darme cuenta de cuán jodido estaba.

_Hueles a perfume barato. ¿Ya te andas acostando con putas?_

_Fuma. Por una vez no pasa nada._

_Tú y yo sólo podemos ser amigos. Además, yo estoy enamorada de otra persona…_

Imágenes. Imágenes de mi infancia y mi adolescencia esfumaron mi sentido común, mi raciocino, quemaron toda la tranquilidad, hicieron bullir la adrenalina.

Sin importar que Tomoyo me llamase a gritos, o me persiguiese por parte del trayecto, me encaminé furiosamente hacia la salida. Pronto estaba fuera del teatro, asombrándome y enfadándome con el cielo, repentinamente encapotado, que exprimía sus nubes para hacer que un diluvio cayese sobre mi ardiente cabeza.

Bajando la mirada, dejé que el cielo llorase sobre mí todas sus tragedias, y me aventuré a andar casi a ciegas, sin rumbo fijo, esperando quemar toda mi furia, o al menos apaciguarla un poco. A mitad de camino, me di cuenta de que repentinamente, mi pequeño amigo sin nombre iba justo a mi lado, mimetizando mi paso a la perfección.

—Aquí está su café.

Agradecí con un gesto de mi cabeza a la chica cuando colocó la humeante taza delante de mí, y volví a asentir cuando me miró con dudas antes de posar la otra taza frente a mi acompañante. A veces a la gente no le gusta ver que los niños beben café. Pero él siempre ha sido casi como un adulto para mí.

Bueno, siempre… A decir verdad, lo conocí hace unos años. Desde entonces, se aparecía bastante seguido por los mismos lugares que yo. Nos llevábamos bien, aunque muchas veces le gustase actuar como mi consciencia.

—Sabes que no me lo voy a beber —replicó suavemente—. No me gusta el café, y mucho menos sin azúcar. Además…

—Ya. Ya lo sé. No quería que te lo bebieses. —Cansado, desvié mi mirada hacia el exterior, en donde seguía lloviendo—. Lo único que quería era sentirme algo menos solo. Pero no te preocupes, me beberé esto rápido y volveremos al teatro.

—¿Tan pronto? —se extrañó él.

—Sí, colega. —Sus ojos dorados me estudiaron con atención—. Tengo que volver. No sé exactamente si en cuanto pase por la puerta me pondré a despedirlos a gritos a todos, o si para entonces ya no quede nadie, pero sea como sea, aquí no hago nada. —Le di un trago largo al café—. Y creo que necesito desesperadamente echar un polvo. A lo mejor alguna se acaba ofreciendo como voluntaria. —Él arqueó una ceja—. Algún día lo entenderás.

Tal y como había dicho, apuré mi café tanto como pude, y pronto estábamos nuevamente fuera del local, en marcha hacia mi ruinosa pesadilla. Mi amigo daba pasos torpes, intentando saltar los charcos, cosas que le molestaba soberanamente, y se quejaba entre dientes por absolutamente todo.

Cuando me detuve bajo el familiar portal gigantesco, noté que volvía a estar solo, y supuse que, como siempre, él se debería haber quedado atrás en algún punto del trayecto. A lo mejor para hacer alguna otra visita, o dar un paseo. Lo cierto es que no sabía nada acerca de sus otras amistades o costumbres...

El sonido de la lluvia cayendo a un metro de mí destensó mi cuerpo, y aspirar el aroma de la tierra mojada fue el placer más enorme sentido en lo que llevaba de día. La brisa helada que me caló hasta los huesos, sacudió la capa de polvo arrejuntada sobre mi alma y me llenó los sentidos, conectándome con el Cosmos al cerrar los ojos.

Atrapado dentro de uno de esos lazos de mágico éter, me dejé llevar. Sentí la tierra como un denso colchón de agua bajo mis pies, cada minúscula partícula de esa esencia lodosa que soportaba el peso de mi cuerpo.

Luego, el hormigueo se extendió desde mis pies hasta la punta de mis dedos, y tuve que estirar las manos para canalizarlo de vuelta y hacer volar aquella sensación justo hasta el centro de mi cerebro, en donde estalló, convirtiéndose en una tibia fuente de azúcar y miel salada.

Reminiscencias. Tibieza y tranquilidad. Todo efectos secundarios.

Pero el éxtasis se rompió de pronto, destrozando dolorosamente unas cuantas de mis neuronas, desgarrando conexiones equívocas, obligándome a volver a la realidad. Unos pasos apresurados habían destrozado el canal y la harmonía, unos chapoteos habían enterrado en el barro tan intenso momento, y cuando quise darme cuenta, aquella torpe figura oscura que avanzaba abriéndose el paso dentro de la cortina de agua estaba junto a mí, respirando agitadamente.

La nueva cercanía me permitió descubrir que, en lugar de estar hecha de una negra sombra, la tez era pálida. El cabello había dejado de ser una informe masa de brea derretida para convertirse en empapados mechones castaños que se desparramaban sobre hombros y pechos. Los ojos verdes relampaguearon con fuerza en medio de la penumbra, y la boca entreabierta expelió una tibieza enloquecedora. Tan parecida a la propia tibieza de la conexión astral anterior.

La criatura más deliciosa y cálida de la Creación se encontraba de repente frente a mí, con una falsa expresión de muñeca de porcelana.

Aquella corriente eléctrica volvió a trepar desde mis pies hasta mi columna. Si conseguía llegar otra vez hasta mi cerebro, estaba seguro de que me mataría.

—Ya estoy aquí, Shaoran —dijo ella—. Has esperado mucho tiempo, ¿o sólo te lo ha parecido?

Desesperado, la aferré entre mis brazos. Aquel delicado cuerpo se arqueó bajo mi fuerza, y sus manos se prendieron en mi espalda. Estaba helada, mojadas las ropas, pero aún así el calor de su pecho me traspasaba.

Su nariz me rozó el mentón, y cerré los ojos antes de acceder a la muda petición.

Mordí la tierna carne de su labio inferior, y ella me contagió un escalofrío. Luego, un beso ligero, casi imperceptible, sobre su pequeña boca. Tan sólo para comprobar que, efectivamente, sabía a miel. Y, ante tamaño manjar, acabé por sumergirme en su cálido interior, con su lengua acariciando la mía, más y más rápido.

Mi mano voló hasta su cadera, y la otra sirvió para levantarle una pierna y hacer que se agarrase con ella a mí. Profundicé en su boca cuanto pude, pegándome más a ella, deseando con todas mis fuerzas atraparla contra la pared y hacerla mía.

Pero cuando volví a abrir los ojos, volví a ver a esa hermosa mujer lejos de mí, sin rastro alguno de rubor, de mordiscos o de deseo en la mirada.

Porque nada de eso había pasado en realidad.

Yo ni siquiera conocía a la chica de nada. O eso creía, hasta que el recuerdo de su rostro hizo acto de presencia, llamándome idiota por no haberla identificado antes como la misma chica que había entrado a la librería de Fye con aquel desagradable sujeto que supongo sería su novio…, o su padre.

Algo se encendió en lo más profundo de sus ojos, y entonces arrugó el ceño.

Me di por enterado de que ella también acababa de reconocerme.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —me adelanté a su probablemente antipático comentario—. Aunque, desde luego, el tiempo podría mejorar y hacer las cosas más fáciles.

Ella me miró con lo que me pareció desconfianza durante una milésima de segundo, e instantáneamente su expresión tornó en una de completo sosiego.

_Interesante._

—La verdad es que sí —suspiró, recordándome que tenía una voz—. No entiendo por qué, pero el tiempo cambió de repente. ¡Con el buen día que teníamos hasta hace nada más que hora y media!

Su sonrisa deslumbrante me habría cautivado durante más tiempo, de no ser porque una curiosa y alegre Tomoyo apareció tras el portal.

—¿Y tú qué? —inquirió—. No está el clima como para andar mojándose ahí fuera. Mejor vamos dentro, y charlamos con calma… —Probablemente notando por primera vez otra presencia, dirigió una mirada a la extraña visita—. ¡Oh!, hola. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

La chica jugueteó con los dedos sobre su regazo antes de contestar nerviosamente:

—Yo…, me he topado con uno de los folletos en los que se menciona este teatro. —Más interesado aún, clavé la mirada en sus ojos, y ella bajó instantáneamente la cabeza—. Vengo porque quería presentarme al… _casting_. Me gustaría trabajar en alguna obra.

—¡Es fantástico! —El aullido de Tomoyo me impidió comentar nada al respecto. Y la sorpresa hizo otro tanto. ¿De dónde había sacado esa chica el folleto?—. Shaoran, no sabía que ya los hubieses repartido. ¿Por qué no me avisaste? —Tanta euforia hizo que me voltease irremediablemente para ver su rostro lleno de alegría—. Creí que no los habías repartido… con lo terco que eres…

Es cierto. Tomoyo me conocía mejor que nadie.

Aunque no lo suficiente como para saber que estaba en lo cierto.

—Preferí que fuera una sorpresa —mentí, restándole importancia al alzar suavemente los hombros.

Tomoyo no me dijo nada más, y, en cambio, toda su atención pasó a ser de nuestra aspirante a actriz. De un segundo a otro, la tenía sujeta de las manos y la miraba con una adoración infinita.

—Y tú —casi gimió—, Dios mío, eres preciosa. Estoy segura de que eres lo que estábamos buscando. Nos encantaría que estuvieses con nosotros en el grupo…

La aterrada víctima entendió la indirecta.

—Sakura —respondió atropelladamente—. Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto.

—Sakura —repitió Tomoyo—, eres perfecta. Me encantará hacer todos tus trajes. Todos los que necesites, para cada una de las escenas. Es mi trabajo aquí, pero en tu caso, será por completo un pasatiempo. Por cierto, me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji, y éste de aquí es Shaoran Li. Pero vamos. —La tal Sakura era ahora arrastrada por el pasillo, mientras su captora no detenía su cháchara—. Tengo que presentarte al resto del grupo, y darte otra ropa que ponerte, porque estás hecha un desastre. Aprovecharemos para probarte parte del vestuario y así…

La voz entusiasmada de Tomoyo se apagó, y entonces volvimos a ser sólo la lluvia y yo.

Encendí un cigarrillo y también entré al teatro, rechazando más reflexiones.

El espécimen encerrado entre nuestras paredes era demasiado interesante como para perdérmelo.

**Escena III  
**

**-Sakura-**

Lo cierto, es que tengo poca voluntad para rebelarme contra la amabilidad.

Suena tan raro como es, pero se trata de la mejor de las debilidades, si es que puede decirse así.

No puedo resistir a lo que encuentro sincero, genuino. Me resulta demasiado compleja la negación al estado de alegría que pocas veces pude experimentar, por lo que necesito con ardor aferrarme a quien me provea aquellas caricias tan prohibidas para mí. Raro y en algún punto desesperado, pero real.

La extraña de cabello infinitamente largo y negro, me observaba con sus amatistas ojos de manera que no podía ser yo misma, y me derretía al contacto de sus blancas manos, mientras deseaba saber si aquello era una caricia maternal o al menos cercana.

Parecía realmente feliz de tenerme allí, y eso que no me conocía. No sabía quién era yo, cuáles eran mis motivaciones, o siquiera, qué tanto buscaba metiéndome en aquel lugar sin conocer a nadie.

Bien podía ser una asesina serial que tenía un extraño fetiche con actores amateurs. O un agente del FBI rastreando una red de personas secuestradas que seguía la pista hasta ese lugar tan siniestro y con olor a encierro…, sí. Está bien, desvarío. Y a lo grande, pero todo tiene un motivo de ser. Si no, ¿por qué diablos me sentiría tan a gusto ahí?

Dejé de lado la presencia oscura y con esencia a alcohol que desprendía el hombre que me había saludado en la entrada y me dejé arrastrar por Tomoyo, como se llamaba mi extraña secuestradora, hasta lo que parecía ser el centro del teatro, con su escenario propiamente dicho y los que supuse serían los actores. Y mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendió ver lo que vi allí.

Una antigua compañera del colegio, Rika Sasaki, sonreía amablemente a un sujeto que también conocía por demás: uno de nuestros profesores de Educación Física. Y por cierto, siempre había pensado que Rika y el profesor Terada tenían una relación que iba más allá de lo que sería la de un simple alumno con su docente.

En ese momento, a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Me tenía sin cuidado lo que ahora veía con claridad, era un flagrante delito de pedofilia frente a nuestras narices. Si hacía memoria, varias veces los había visto juntos, tal como en este momento, mientras él le pasaba una mano por sus hombros y hasta quién sabe si en otro lugares también…

¿Qué?

Puedo pensar que otras personas _sí _dan rienda sueltas a esos instintos.

No había cambiado en lo absoluto desde la última vez que habíamos estado juntas y esto es decir bastante, pues conservaba esa cosa adulta que siempre había tenido. El rostro amable, calmado, como si hubiera tomado una buena dosis de Clonazepam y hubiera quedado bastante relajada. Y él, ahora se veía algo diferente. Evidentemente era viejo. O más de lo que recordaba en mi memoria de mosquito, pues una cosa era cierta, y es que lo había conocido de adulto.

_Aunque eso no le había impedido para nada llevarse al bolsillo a una niña de mi edad._

Esto es redundante y hasta sobra casi, pero retumba de una manera particular, ¿no creen? En el colegio, el profesor Terada era sinónimo de respuestas para mí. Un gran señor que tenía prácticamente la solución a cada duda de carácter pseudo existencial que tuviera. O siendo un poco menos exagerada, a cada problema de matemática que no supiera responder.

Ojalá existiera la bola de cristal. Ahí sí que le preguntaría absolutamente todo.

_¿Por qué vivo así? ¿Con qué motivo?_

_¿Por qué… ya no siento?_

_¿Por qué soy así?_

Cerré la mente y los sentidos del consciente para sumergirme de lleno en aquellos pensamientos, completos y saturados de una cosa parecida, o al menos la sombra de lo que sería, la felicidad y la satisfacción de la ignorancia del no saber. No entender.

Era tan bueno ser ciego de vez en cuando. O no tan de vez en cuando, quizás.

En ese mismo instante que consideraba mi vida pasada, tenía los ojos tan apretados como era posible. Descargando mi siempre oprimida frustración en lo que era: pisotear mentalmente a quienes tenía enfrente. Nunca en voz alta. Nunca frente a frente.

_¡Vete al demonio Eriol!_

_Busca otra enfermera para lamerte esas heridas._

_¡Muérete de una buena vez!_

—…Y ellas son Chiharu Mihara y Naoko Yanagizawa.

La interrupción fue propicia, pues ya estaba bastante distraída y podía caer al suelo, tener convulsiones y echar espuma por la boca de seguir así. O algo parecido, vamos.

La locura toma caminos insondables para el hilo plateado que nos ata a la razón. Y yo había ido transitando esos parajes sin descanso desde el preciso momento que mi madre desapareciera del mapa de la vida y mi familia se volviera un gran signo de interrogación.

—Naoko es una gran escritora —continuaba incansablemente la perorata de información poco interesante sobre el resto de los presentes. Yo en lo único en que podía pensar era en la nueva nariz de Naoko, y en que no la había reconocido sin las gafas que solía llevar en el instituto—. Ha escrito varias obras de teatro, pero por primera vez nos hemos animado todos a representar algo completamente _amateur_.

Sonreí mecánicamente, casi por la obra de alguna clase de ganchos que estiraran las comisuras de mis labios a los lados.

Ausente, recordé el preciso momento en que había decidido largarme a la ventura hacia ese lugar.

Luego de quedarme sola otra vez, cuando mi pequeño amigo había decidido que no era importante despedirse de mí, me senté en el borde del sillón, considerando sus palabras como si fueran una especie de canto sacro que invadía mis neuronas, quemándolas de a poco, como la peor de las drogas.

_¿Un poco de polvo de ángel?_

Difícil.

Si algo sabía era que mi duendecillo particular no era exactamente lo que se diría una criatura del Señor. Tampoco porque fuera acólito del Innombrable, pero más allá de eso, tenía el mismo sabor de boca que un café viejo.

—Uff… —suspiré, levantándome en dirección a mi cama. Mi plan para el día estaba yéndose a pique, pero podía salvar unas cuantas horas de sueño para reponer mi estado mental y probablemente adjuntar ganas de quedarme despierta luego viendo algún film.

_Mientras dormías_ era una gran opción. O _La Boda de mi mejor amigo. _

Yo necesitaba un amigo como George, definitivamente. Alguien gay, sarcástico, con el humor escapándose por cada uno de los poros de su homosexual cuerpo, y que no tuviera reparos en besarme y pensar que soy la mujer más excitante del mundo, solo porque yo se lo pidiera.

Aún cuando para él fuera el cuerpo que quisiera tener, y no poseer.

_Tan _patético.

_¡Riiing! ¡Riiing! ¡Riiing!_

—¿Hola? Habla Kinomoto —respondí ni bien alcancé el teléfono inalámbrico en la mesita de luz. La voz del otro lado me erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo.

—_Sakura, es Meiling, ¡cuánto tiempo sin hablar!_ —chilló como siempre, mientras yo me escondía bajo las frazadas, como si eso impidiera que me rompiera los oídos con su griterío—. _¡Estaba pensando en ti y decidí llamarte para saber cómo estabas!_ —Intenté dibujar una sonrisa como siempre haría, pero la mueca de fastidio ganó territorio primero—. _¡Si no lo hago, tú no te dignas a levantar el teléfono para saber de tu hermano o de mí!_

—Oh, ¡lo siento mucho! —mentí y escuché cómo Touya se acercaba al tubo, pues su clásica manera de llamarme resonaba de lejos. _Monstruo_—. ¡He estado de aquí para allá, estudiando mucho en la Universidad y con un novio médico que necesita que le estén encima como a un paciente…!

Eso último era muy difícil hasta de pronunciar, debido al alto contenido, o más bien _completo _contenido de mentira en el enunciado.

—_Oye, me debes una visita, ¿cierto?_ —Como siempre, no escuchaba nada que no fuera su propia cháchara—. _Me he comprado una vajilla preciosísima y un vestido que está para morirse. Y también tengo algo para ti, pero no puedo decirte que es porque tu hermano está por aquí, ¿entiendes? _

—_¡Meiling!_

—_Ay, ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso crees que tu hermanita sigue siendo una niña? Por Dios, Touya, ¡ella y yo tenemos prácticamente la misma edad! ¡Y tú no tienes reparos a la hora de follar!_

Alejé el auricular mientras mi cuñada y mi hermano discutían asuntos de alcoba.

—A... ¿Aló? ¿Meiling?

—_Monstruo, ni se te ocurra hacerle caso a esta lunática. ¡Llegas a usar alguna porquería de ésas y me encargaré personalmente de traerte de nuevo a casa para que aprendas a comportarte!_

¡¿Su esposa era una sexópata de primera y yo tenía que comportarme?

—No hace falta, hermano. —Contuve toda la ira que subía por mi rostro, enrojeciéndolo de paso y haciendo que la sangre en mis venas fuera whisky sin hielo—. Si te tranquiliza, Eriol no me ha puesto un dedo encima. Y no planeo dejar que la situación cambie. Tú sabes bien por qué.

Silencio del otro lado.

Silencio y recuerdos.

—_Sabes que siempre me tienes, Sakura. No estás sola._

—Lo sé.

—_No tienes que castigarte por eso. Ya pasó._

— Lo sé…

—_Ahora además de monstruo, ¿eres un robot?_

Inflé las mejillas ante ese comentario.

—¡HERMANOOO!

Escuché una pequeña risita y me sentí contagiada.

Aunque extraño, mi hermano había cambiado mucho desde que se casara con Meiling y se dedicara a su pequeño negocio en China. Si bien mi padre no estaba para nada de acuerdo, pues el negocio familiar —y con esto me refiero a la Multinacional que manejaba, con sucursales en todo Japón prácticamente— necesitaba de su ayuda, cambiar y arriesgarse había sido la clave de su felicidad actual.

_Cambiar y arriesgarse._

—Touya, debo irme. Iré a visitarlos en vacaciones, lo prometo. —Y no mentía. Una extraña chispa se había encendido en mi pecho sin quererlo.

—_Cuídate, por amor a Dios. Sólo cuídate._

Entonces colgué y me arrojé al cambiador, buscando algo que ponerme. Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Qué ganaría con ponerme una potencial cuerda al cuello? O sea, de veras, ¿era necesario?

_Un poco de felicidad._

¡Sólo un poco!

_Es mejor que nada, y lo sabes._

—Dios, ¿que estoy haciendo con mi vida?

Desesperada, pude sentir las paredes acercándose a mí, acechando con sus ojos de reloj, dando saltos para devorarme en cuanto yo les daba la espalda. Las mesas, las sillas, las alacenas, los platos, el grifo, las cortinas, las baldosas, el techo, las lámparas, las ventanas… cerradas.

En aquel momento me dije que esto no podía seguir así. Que si seguía aquí dentro, encerrada, aunque sólo fuera un minuto más, moriría en las entrañas de mi propia casa.

Y entendí lo que eso significaba. Lo que todos los entes invisibles que me señalaban, me decían a gritos. Lo que había estado intentando negar desde el mismo momento en que aquel tipo me entregó una extraña llave a un mundo nuevo y tenebroso, en forma de papel. De lo que estaba huyendo durante horas…

_Un cambio._

Y era por eso que me encontraba ahora aquí, en el teatro: Un lugar lleno de ex-conocidos, con una estrambótica morena de dulce voz y un sujeto que iría derecho al baúl de mis secretos.

Hinché los pulmones hasta llenarlos de aire, y lo fui soltando poco a poco, tan disimuladamente como pude, sin borrar ni un ápice de mi estudiada sonrisa.

Pero aquello no me pareció suficiente para enfrentar al par de ojos dorados que repentinamente me miraron con voracidad.

**Escena IV  
**

**-Shaoran-**

Los ojos de la intrusa eran oscuros y profundos, vigilantes. Con el pelo revuelto, la respiración agitada y las manos sujetando con fuerza el libreto, me observaba como si quisiese atravesarme con la mirada, desde el rostro hasta la nuca.

Para aliviar la tensión, saqué un cigarro de la cajetilla y lo encendí. Instantáneamente mis hombros se aflojaron y pude volver a hablar.

—Y dices que… ¿no has estudiado arte dramático?

Sakura negó levemente con la cabeza, sin cambiar de expresión.

—Nunca —insistí.

—No.

Aquélla fue la calada más larga dada jamás a un cigarrillo.

—Bien. Bien…

Respiré profundamente, intentando calmarme y encontrar una respuesta a lo que acababa de suceder. Una respuesta al enorme interrogante que se presentaba ante mí camuflado en forma de mujer.

Como un montón de diapositivas pasando a infinita velocidad dentro de mi cabeza, vi a Sakura siguiéndome hasta la pequeña habitación que me servía de despacho, e incluso pude verme a mí mismo, sentándome sobre el escritorio, esperando, analizando sus gestos, su tranquila pose erguida y preparada.

No me explicaba qué podría hacer aquí una chica como ella. Cualquiera que la viese, diría que era lo suficientemente normal como para poder dedicarse a una vida y un trabajo dignos, como los del resto de la humanidad.

Y sin embargo estaba frente a mí, bajo un techo que se caía a pedazos, rodeada de amagos de personas, pretendiendo unirse a un grupo de actores y quizá hasta algún día morir trágicamente, de hambre o tristeza como todos los buenos artistas…

Aún dándole mil vueltas a mis preguntas, rebusqué en el cajón derecho del escritorio algo que pudiera servirme de ayuda, algo que me diera la gran respuesta que esperaba.

Palpé a ciegas los oscuros rincones del cajón, tropezándome con papeles viejos, lápices, e incluso una diminuta botella de lo que supuse sería mi ron. Y justo debajo de una cajetilla de cigarros aplastada y vacía encontré el pequeño libro de tapas deshechas y hojas carcomidas por la lectura y el paso tiempo.

Lo miré con cariño oculto, y abrí su corazón al azar, esperando encontrar algún pasaje lo bastante adecuado. Por supuesto, mi adorado ejemplar de _Hamlet_ no me defraudó, y me topé de frente con la escena perfecta.

Sin mediar palabra, le pasé el librejo a Sakura y ésta leyó atentamente el pequeño párrafo que mi dedo había señalado. Creí verla dudar por un segundo, pero el momento fue tan fugaz que ni siquiera podría asegurarlo, pues en cuanto quise darme cuenta sus ojos volvían a empaparse de ambrosía literaria.

De lo que sucedió después, poco puedo recordar.

_¡No habrá mujer alguna más desgraciada y miserable…!_

En cuanto Ofelia apareció ante mí lamentándose de la demencia de su amado, el escalofrío fue tan revelador que olvidé todo lo demás. Y es que de pronto, el estándar de chica cándida y tímida se esfumó en una densa nube de humo, descubriendo en su centro al mago que aparece triunfal cuando nadie lo espera, sosteniendo en su mano el objeto desaparecido.

En este caso, mi perdido puñado de esperanza.

_Yo que libé la miel de tus palabras, hoy tu razón tan clara y vigorosa discorde y bronca resonar escucho, como dulces campanas mal pulsadas…_

Afortunadamente había aprendido hace mucho tiempo atrás a fingir una compostura inexistente, por lo que ella exhibió todos sus trucos, intentando interesarme. Pero lo que Sakura nunca supo fue que a esas alturas, sus ojos y su sonrisa habían dejado de ser los de un mago a convertirse en los de la peor de las hechiceras: una ilusión evanescente, un bonito engaño de mil caras prometiéndote gloria y eterna juventud, y no obstante sirviéndote tu propia muerte.

Exactamente lo que yo buscaba.

…_y de tus años juveniles veo la hermosura sin par que se marchita por delirio cruel…_

¿Extasiado?, lo confieso. Desde que mi amigo Fye había dejado el teatro, ninguna otra actuación me había encandilado tanto. Normalmente veía a los actores posar, hablar, gesticular como marionetas y me decía a mí mismo que quizá algún día encontrasen la chispa adecuada y entonces todo cambiaría.

Hasta ahora y después de tantos años, mis pies habían seguido sin poder desenterrarse del lodo, pero la seguridad con la que ella moldeó cada palabra hizo que mis raíces se pudrieran hasta soltarme, y por momentos me sentía ligero dentro de mi cuerpo, mientras dos ojos tan verdes que parecían de mentira me ataban poco a poco hilos de gasa en torno al cuello.

_¡Suerte traidora aquello ver ayer, ver esto ahora!_

Mi decisión quedó confirmada al percatarme de que ella llevaba tiempo en silencio, y yo no había conseguido despertarme del todo.

Fue ahí cuando, esforzándome por mantener el peso firme sobre mis piernas, tuve que encender el cigarrillo y fumarme la mitad en un solo aliento.

—Bueno… —Las manos de Sakura le bailaban compulsivamente a la altura del regazo, enredando y desenredando los dedos, haciendo y deshaciendo los nudos—. Entonces… ¿qué tal he estado?

Alcé la vista de sus manos para poder verle la cara, y me encontré con una extraña pantomima de timidez y humildad.

Pero algo la delató. Pude notar el remolino de vértigo formándose en su estómago; algo cociéndose a punto de ebullición en el cerebro de la muchacha, el terremoto detrás de aquella pose erguida. Algo que sólo se notaba en el fondo oscuro de su iris cambiante, y algo que sólo una persona lo bastante experimentada sabría ver.

Apagué lo poco que quedaba del cigarro, sin apartar la vista de ella, en el cenicero a mi derecha. Y supe que aún sin el retumbar de mi corazón impidiéndome oír, me habrían resultado imperceptibles sus propios latidos, o el sonido de una respiración obligando desesperadamente al cuerpo a calmarse.

—Si te interesa, debes volver mañana —ordené apático, sin moverme—. Estaremos aquí a partir de las cinco.

Esperé ver su rostro descomponerse al menos un instante, pero Sakura me negó ese privilegio. En lugar de abrir una grieta en su máscara, asintió con la cabeza levemente y apenas se inclinó, a modo de reverencia.

—Vendré —dijo, y se dio la vuelta para salir.

Estaba atravesando ya el umbral de la puerta cuando conseguí sujetarla por la muñeca, y todo su cuerpo se detuvo en seco. Su mirada se encontró con la mía, preguntando millones de cosas, y me vi obligado a darle una respuesta.

—Tú eres una mentirosa compulsiva, ¿verdad?

Los ojos abiertos de par en par se adelantaron a las falsedades de sus labios, y calló impotente.

Satisfecho, le regalé una sonrisa y la obligué a girarse del todo. Alcé su mano y besé el dorso al tiempo que me inclinaba reverente.

—Bienvenida al teatro, Ángel.

* * *

**Nota de las autoras:** ¡Hola, hola, hola a todos por allá! ¿Cómo los trata el fanfic? Espero que hasta el momento lo estén disfrutando mucho, ya que nosotras nos la pasamos en grande escribiéndolo. Oh, por cierto, ¡esta vez los saluda Charlotte! La verdad, es que muchas veces- por no decir, todas- no sé bien que decir en esta parte, pero Chocolatín me dijo que ya era hora que habláramos ustedes y yo, cara a cara ó.ó. ¡Así que aquí estoy, para comentar un poco de la historia!

Como verán, muchas cosas están pasando con nuestros siempre queridos personajes. Tanto Saku como Shao tienen muchas cosas por las que pasar aún, pero ya estamos viendo un panorama un poco más amplio de cómo viene la cosa, es decir, del nivel de locura y delirio que ambos comparten sin saberlo. La verdad, es muy divertido retorcerlos tanto y a la vez, intentar mantenerlos en su esencia. Por eso, esperamos, tanto Choco y yo, tenerlos del otro lado para la próxima entrega, ya que se vienen momentos S+S que nadie va a querer perderse (Okey, suena a la telenovela de la tarde, xD)

Desde ya, millones de gracias a todos los que nos leyeron hasta ahora y los animamos a seguir haciéndolo, mandando jugosos y largos reviews- como dice Chocolatín- y por descontado, cualquier crítica será muy bien aceptada.

Ahora sí, la corto acá no sin antes hacerme propaganda (¿?) para los que no me conocen y quieren leer algo de mi autoría, están más que cordialmente invitados a darse una vuelta por allá.

¡Un abrazo enorme para todos!


	5. Acto IV: Inicios

**Tras el telón**

_por Charlotte & Chocolate con Menta_

**ACTO IV**

"Inicios"

* * *

**Escena I**

**-Shaoran-**

Llevaba alrededor de un cuarto de hora soportando el alboroto montado tras bambalinas; si no estuviese seguro de que la multitud reunida en torno a Tomoyo y su pequeño estudio eran personas, habría jurado que mi compañera se había montado su propio gallinero.

Miré mi reloj, con Chiharu graznando de fondo. Eran ya las cinco y veinte, así que supuse que Sakura no vendría.

Me revolví en mi silla, inquieto, recordándome que ésta vez _sí_ tendría que repartir los folletos para la encontrar nuevos actores.

Suspirando di por perdida la que parecía ser mi única oportunidad de salvación. Creía haber hecho un trabajo aceptable con el recibimiento de Sakura, pero aparentemente el efecto había sido insuficiente y prefirió abandonarnos apenas llegar. Y lo peor es que tenía la seguridad de que nadie ni remotamente parecido a ella llegaría a pasarse por aquí jamás.

No la vería otra vez por aquí, ni por mi vida en general. Con lo cual…

—Es un _kimono_ precioso, de verdad. —La voz de Rika apareció desde la derecha. Ella y Tomoyo bajaban del escenario charlando, o más bien, la una parloteando y la otra aguantándola sin rechistar—. Pero yo creo que los dibujos del _obi_ deberían ser algo más coloridos, unos tan sosos como éstos no llamarán la atención del público y…

—Son justamente como los describió Naoko en su libro —apuntó sonriente Tomoyo. El ceño de Rika se frunció en amenaza.

—Claro, pero yo creo que Naoko se equivocó al elegir eso como la vestimenta de mi personaje. —Hizo unos aspavientos con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto—. Naoko no siempre sabe lo que quiere el público…

Tomoyo dejó de andar y se giró hacia Rika, quien calló al instante. La aguda e hiriente respuesta que mi amiga no daría a nadie, naturalmente nunca llegó. En lugar de eso, dijo:

—No te preocupes, iré ahora mismo a buscar unas telas más adecuadas a lo que te gustaría llevar en la obra. Después de todo, el personaje es _tuyo_, ¿verdad?

Rika se quedó desconcertada en su sitio, y yo pensé, mientras veía a Tomoyo marchar, que a lo mejor era más cruel de lo que la mayoría creíamos.

_No la vería otra vez por aquí, ni por mi vida en general. Con lo cual…_

Saqué un cigarro de la cajetilla en mi bolsillo y me lo llevé a la boca.

**Escena II**

**-Sakura-**

Desvié los ojos de la calle por la que caminaba, no muy de prisa.

Intenté tomar nota de la distancia a la que estaba mi objetivo, pero más me pudo la vidriera repleta de cosas dulces, adornada y colorida, tan encantadora que parecía de mala educación no detenerse allí.

—Sólo será un momento, un momento pequeño —me dije a mí misma, pegando las narices al vidrio.

Un paso, dos, quizás tres seguidos, pero no mucho más, pues aquel mecanismo se había activado sin pedirme permiso: algo con lo que había convivido desde pequeña, a lo mejor desde el mismo vientre. Una extraña "capacidad", por ponerle un nombre amable, que hacía que fuera capaz de estirar las distancias más mínimas en recorridos bíblicos. Ya fuera por detenerme, abstraída por cualquier clase de pensamientos, o bien por alguna cosa que despertara mi curiosidad. Y aquella tienda de chocolatines era un blanco ideal.

—Estoy bien, sólo serán unos minutos —repetí, mintiéndome con mucha gracia, mientras estiraba mi brazo dispuesta a confirmar visualmente aquel enunciado.

Tenía la muñeca completamente tapada con abrigos y más abrigos, por lo que el reloj estaba poco menos que sepultado bajo su peso. Diablos. Podía imaginarme de todos modos cuán retrasada estaba, por obra de la costumbre de siempre llegar tarde.

Para mí, era impensable ser puntual, y esto lo digo con toda la seriedad de la que soy capaz. No me resultaba humanamente posible llegar a tiempo a ningún lado, por más entusiasmo que me generara, por más que me tuviera en vilo deseando llegara ese momento con cada fibra de mi ser… de todos modos, era inútil. De hecho, cuando me sucedía en el instituto, hacía las delicias de mis compañeras, quienes festejaban mi audacia.

Recuerdo clara la imagen de llegar corriendo, con apenas un poco de oxígeno en los pulmones, mientras el profesor venía pisándome los talones. "Te salvaste por el pelo de una rana calva", era un clásico del profesor Terada, mientras yo reposaba mi cuerpo, víctima de mi impuntualidad innata, y todos reían y festejaban que una vez más había salido airosa.

Era todo un logro en aquellos años movedizos y casi idílicos, compartidos con el mismo grupo de chicas con las que me había topado en aquel lugar. Amigas o conocidas, según quiera pensarse, permanecían casi idénticas a como dormían en mis recuerdos, cada una de ellas. Por ejemplo, ver a Chiharu había removido el momento en que había cuestionado qué tan cercana me consideraban realmente.

Durante todo el instituto, ella había sido la primera en conocer el amor, junto a un curioso muchacho llamado Takashi Yamazaki, formando la fotografía de lo que en ese momento creíamos era la promesa de algo duradero y auténtico. Nada más cierto, lo mismo que mi amistad con ellas.

Cuando Chiharu quedó embarazada, ninguna se molestó siquiera en hacerme saber el miedo que sentía y mucho menos, que pensaba abortar.

Asumo sabían cuál sería mi postura, por lo que también presumo cuál fue el final de aquella historia.

La susodicha había estado mirándome como si fuera la vecina de enfrente. Alguien a quien conoces y hasta sabes el nombre, pero no te molestas en saludar, por más que eso sólo signifique una cortesía mínima. Ella en cambio había levantado el muro invisible de "no tengo ni tuve nada que ver contigo", imposible de de atravesar, mientras su rictus de autosuficiencia acompañaba el estilo trenzado que antaño había usado.

Yo sonreía de todos modos, como el gesto más instintivo que podía tener, inercia de por medio. Pero sin resultados, podía observar como conversaba en cambio con la otra muchacha, Naoko, quien empujaba sus anteojos imaginarios por el puente de la nariz, frenéticamente. Un aire de histeria envolvía sus gestos, serios y lunáticos por demás, mientras apuntaba muchísimas cosas invisibles a su interlocutora y al tercer sujeto en cuestión, que me aguijoneaba el pecho.

¿Nombre?

Li Shaoran. De probable origen chino. O más que probable, seguro. Con familia china. O con alguna relación de cualquier tipo con ese país. Y esta consideración, además, no es el resultado de haber estado pensando demasiado en su persona, preocupada por su nacionalidad y demás cosas referidas a su desconocida, extraña, huraña, y por qué no, intimidatoria forma de ser.

Durante todo el rato, había intentado prestar atención a la hermosísima mujer que tenía enfrente, Tomoyo, ignorando con toda intención los ojos ambarinos que desnudaban cada movimiento que hacía, cada respuesta que daba.

Soy despistada, pero vamos: _sentía_ cómo respiraba en mi nuca.

—Oh, dulce Jesús… —suspiré, ni bien me percaté de la manera en la que estaba pegada a la vidriera. El maestro chocolatero se había lucido delante de mí, tirando y volviendo a estirar una cuantiosa cantidad de su dulce obra, modelándolo acá y allá. Y yo tiritando afuera, mientras mi cuerpo me pedía una taza de lo que fuera caliente, una cama tibia, y estar en cualquier lado, menos parada como una idiota allí.

Mi histeria crecía, propia y sanguínea, con lo que era un sabotaje de pies a cabeza.

—De acuerdo, respira profundo y comienza a correr, Sakura. O te mataré, ¡hablo en serio!

El sonido de su inocencia hecha palabras adultas, hizo que mi cuerpo se despabilara y comenzara a andar deprisa. Li, si es que debía llamarlo por su apellido, me había dicho que regresara para conocer de qué iba la cosa exactamente. Ver los ensayos, el ambiente y sobre todo, dar cuenta de la obra que trabajaban.

Mi ego había gritado que quería lucirse. Pero el sentido común callaba el sonido estridente de lo que no debe pronunciarse, explicando lo difícil que sería quitarme la máscara de acero y más aún, volvérmela poner, esperando nadie notara el cambio.

Jamás, no.

Así había vivido, mirando a través de mi yelmo, y está bien, concedo que la felicidad no está dentro de mi lista de sentimientos más frecuentes, pero al menos no podía pensarme vulnerable. Tenía un límite, trazado e inalterable, por el que nadie podía pasar a menos que yo, en un arrebato de locura temporal, lo permitiera.

Pensando todo esto avanzaba rauda hacia la dirección en la que había caído, por obra de la Providencia o del Diablo de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, mientras mi emoción se multiplicaba, odiosa y delatora.

De pronto recordé a Eriol, quien por supuesto no estaba al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo, después de todo, cada uno tenía que preocuparse por sus propios intereses, ¿verdad? Aunque probablemente mi lado más cobarde sí tuviera miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir, dejando de lado el hecho que toda yo estaba hecha de la misma gelatina de humanidad.

La misma estúpida y volátil humanidad que era capaz de volverse en mi contra en cualquier momento, dispuesta a dejarme ser, tanto como me había cuidado, en una nube de idiotez magnífica donde todo era posible.

Muerte, amor, dolor… No podía saberlo.

Una puerta grisácea detuvo mis pasos. No recordaba si tenía un timbre, si debía aplaudir, o golpear con la mano hasta que me escucharan. No sabía tampoco si había alguien, si mi reloj funcionaba bien aunque no le había hecho mucho caso de todas formas, o si era la dirección correcta. Podía haberlo imaginado, tranquilamente.

Pero la puerta se desplegó ante mí, dejando a la vista una de las criaturas más hermosas del Señor.

—Oh, ¡eres tú! ¡Qué gusto que regresaras, te estábamos esperando! —Tomoyo me estrechó solamente con su forma de sonreír, mientras me saludaba, tomando mis manos entre las suyas. Pero algo había tras su palidez acusante y sus ojeras violáceas, tan oscuras y tristes, que reconocía el vacío que debían intentar ocultar.

Hice una reverencia completamente torpe.

—Lo siento mucho, ¿he llegado muy tarde? —pregunté, esperando no ser la primera, pero tampoco ser el último orejón del tarro—. ¡He intentado venir a tiempo, pero me he distraído por el camino, realmente lo siento…!

—Llegas justo a tiempo. —Su gesto fue una mezcla entre dulzura y cansancio—. Estamos casi todos, pero aún no empezamos. De hecho, estoy por salir a buscar unas cosas para arreglar parte del vestuario, así que imagínate. —Suspiró, y prosiguió, como si quisiera decir algo más—. Pasa, por favor. Shaoran está esperándote también.

Aquella última oración terminó por colapsar mi sistema. Realmente me hubiera sentado de maravilla un poco de aquel chocolate, con tal de detener de alguna manera mi ansiedad.

Y sin embargo me hallaba ante aquella puerta, la puerta a un camino desconocido y brillante.

**Escena III**

**-Shaoran-**

Me puse de pie y tiré el cigarrillo en cuanto apareció frente a mí, con la respiración agitada, las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas rojas.

—Lo… siento… Se me hizo… tarde…

Su oxigenada respuesta tiró por los suelos mi teoría sobre drogas, así que me ahorré los comentarios. En su lugar encaminé todos mis esfuerzos a relajar músculos y conseguir que una mirada esperanzada y pletórica no ensuciase mi fachada de indiferencia.

—Creía que no ibas a venir.

Sakura se ruborizó más aún.

—¡No, no, claro que voy a venir, siempre que sea necesario! ¡Estoy muy interesada en el puesto!

—No deberías tomártelo como un trabajo —sugerí, tanteando en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta hasta encontrar mi libreta de apuntes—. No creo que te sea demasiado rentable de cualquier forma. No lo es para ninguno de nosotros. Yo hago algunos "trabajillos" de vez en cuando si quiero mantenerme.

Ella asintió, y yo me di la vuelta para dirigirme otra vez hacia las sillas frente al escenario, pudiendo captar sin dificultad los pasos tímidos de Sakura tras de mí.

—¡Quiero a todo el mundo listo en un minuto! —ordené, aplaudiendo para captar la atención del grupo que discutía acaloradamente sobre los trajes de Tomoyo—. Ya está bien de perder el tiempo. Siéntate —dije a mi acompañante, que aún dudaba a unos pocos metros—. Quiero que veas el ensayo antes de decidir qué papel te daré.

Me acomodé con una idea fija en la mente: Sakura tendría que interpretar algún pequeño papel de principiante, algo que le diese una noción de lo que haría a partir de ahora, de lo que se sentía tener que actuar frente a un montón de personas, de tener que cautivarles e impresionarles incluso si le tocase ser el más insignificante ratón de la cocina.

Por supuesto, conociendo las habilidades que esta chica había demostrado tener durante la prueba, no dudaba que lo conseguiría. Y a partir de ahí podrían ofrecérsele papeles de mucha más trascendencia, y dejarla subir hasta llegar al último escalafón.

Me pregunté si sería bueno crear algún personaje para ella; bastaría con una vendedora o una mendiga, una excusa con tal de que apareciese en escena, algo totalmente prescindible. Y junto a ello, hacer que memorizase el papel de algún actor más relevante por si necesitábamos un extra.

Se abrió el telón ante el público mudo y expectante que éramos, justo cuando escribía la tercera letra de "extra" en mi libreta, así que preferí dejarlo para más tarde.

Rika Sasaki se hallaba en el centro del escenario, escribiendo una carta a la luz de la única vela. Su pluma parecía volar sobre el papel, aunque ella vigilaba constantemente la puerta inquieta al saber que Kaito llegaría a casa pronto.

Se levantó de la silla casi a trompicones al oír en su momento de mayor distracción la puerta abriéndose y los pesados pasos de su marido inundar la salita.

—_¡Akemi!_ —El grito de Terada fue desmedido, hasta la propia Rika hizo un gesto de desagrado desde su posición, ocultándolo tardíamente con una mueca temerosa—. _¡Tráeme la cena!_

Ella hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer por la izquierda del escenario, dejando solo a Terada, quien se fijó demasiado pronto en el pincel y la tinta sobre la mesa. Probablemente notando su error, fingió quitarse algo de ropa mientras esperaba a su mujer.

Yo resoplé sonoramente y dejé mi espalda resbalar por el respaldo de la silla. Unos minutos más y ya no podría soportar la mediocridad que había alcanzado ese individuo en los últimos meses.

El sonido del cuenco cayendo violentamente al suelo llenó la habitación. El eco retumbó incluso en el pasillo, como una pequeña degustación de lo que se avecinaba. Sakura se removió en su asiento, sin ocultar su mueca de desagrado aprovechándose de la semioscuridad de la sala.

Kaito se había levantado con demasiada violencia, e interceptado a Akemi cuando ésta ni siquiera se hallaba en donde debía. El cuenco en donde debería haber _ramen_ salió disparado de un manotazo, y por poco se cae del escenario.

—_Dime qué has estado haciendo mientras no estaba, mujer._ —Rika olvidó enseñar su dolor en el momento en que Terada fingía apretar con fuerza sus brazos—. _¿Por qué están sobre la mesa el pincel y la tinta, y sin embargo no hay ningún dibujo? ¡Qué estás ocultando!_

—_¡Yo no os oculto nada, señor!_

La cara de papel de Rika no satisfizo mis expectativas, así que preferí desviar la mirada hacia mi acompañante. Parecía muy concentrada en lo que estaba ocurriendo, en ver cómo Akemi intentaba ocultar la carta escrita a su amante, cómo Kaito conseguía quitársela y la leía en alto mientras ella lloraba arrodillada en el suelo, rogando clemencia. Pero los ojos de Sakura se clavaban inmóviles en algún punto del espacio, sin mirar nada realmente.

_¡Te mataré antes de permitir que vuelvas a verle!_

No supe ver a través de la rigidez de su cuerpo. No supe qué significaba aquella actitud, si era simple desagrado ante una escena dura y machista, o algo más allá. Y riendo mentalmente la comparé con la actitud de Tomoyo, quien, cuando se quedaba conmigo a ver los ensayos, permanecía siempre serena, con las manos sobre el regazo y una sonrisa en los labios… sin querer saber.

—Por Dios, ¿pero tú has visto la forma en la que siempre se adelantan el uno al otro? ¡Parecen estar compitiendo para ver quién la caga antes!

Aquella vocecita me resultó tan familiar que ni siquiera tuve que girar la cabeza para verle. Podía imaginar a mi pequeño amigo de brazos cruzados y ceñudo ante semejante espectáculo.

—Se supone que él es un personaje tradicional, un hombre forjado a la vieja usanza, viril, violento, mandón, el señor de su casa, y sin embargo sólo sabe interpretar el papel de imbécil: ni se centra, ni permite a los demás centrarse. Y ella debería aprender a olvidar por un momento que tiene mirada de zorra y comportarse de acuerdo a su personaje, una mujer sumisa y aterrada que nada tiene que ver con lo que chapotea en el escenario de un lado a otro.

Asentí con la cabeza, sabiendo que todo aquello era verdad. Terada parecía una maricona y Rika se mantenía erguida y desafiante incluso mientras le besaba los pies a su esposo.

—Tienes que hacer algo —insistía la vocecilla, y esta vez sí que me giré. Él estaba a mi derecha, sentado en la silla vacía que solía dejarle por si se pasaba por aquí. Su expresión no admitía disculpas ni réplicas, pero lo cierto es que tampoco sabía qué decirle—. No puedes dejar que uno de los principales pilares de la obra sea ese patán.

—Él fue bueno alguna vez, puede volver a serlo —me quejé, muy bajito. De reojo me aseguré de que Sakura no estaba mirando ni oyendo nada de lo que yo hacía o decía—. Sólo tiene que…

—Si ese tipo fue bueno alguna vez, ya se le olvidó la fórmula mágica. Probablemente desde que dejó de dar clases y de tener que fingir que se follaba a una de sus alumnas.

Probablemente...

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con Sakura? —Yo arqueé una ceja—. Ella podría encargarse de suplantar al inútil de Terada, ¿no crees?

Abrí los ojos de par en par, sin poder creer que mi pequeño demonio parlanchín estuviese sugiriéndome eso.

¿Sakura, alguien que jamás había participado en una obra?

¿Darle el papel de protagonista a alguien que…?

—Puede que ella no tenga experiencia con los _teatros_ —insistió él, leyéndome el pensamiento como hacía a veces—, pero no creas que no practica su arte a diario, a todas horas. —Fugazmente me pregunté por qué hablaba de ella como si en realidad la conociera, pero el pequeño esquivó mis dudas con una excusa bastante creíble—. Tú mismo lo has comprobado… Sabes que no es una novata y que le da mil vueltas a todo tu elenco…_ junto_.

Empecé a tamborilear los dedos sobre mi pierna derecha.

Sí, ya, le da mil vueltas… ¿y qué? No es sólo el don lo que hace falta. Darle un papel tan grande a alguien que jamás ha hecho nada parecido es demasiado arriesgado.

—Como quieras. —Mi amigo se encogió de hombros—. Tú verás si te interesa que esto se vuelva una obra decente o no llegue ni a mediocre.

Me levanté de mi asiento en el momento en que Rika, no Akemi, decidía acabar con su sufrimiento, y en lugar de parecer una mujer débil y apaleada que acababa de perder completamente la cordura, bordaba a una desquiciada a secas.

Tomé a Sakura de la mano, que dio un brinco en su asiento, y para sorpresa de todos la hice subir al escenario conmigo. Los actores hicieron un corro a nuestro alrededor, preguntando con la mirada.

—Terada —el aludido tragó plomo, incluso sin entender lo que estaba pasando—, puedes dejarlo. Naoko te escribirá un nuevo guión a tu altura.

Rika dibujó una sonrisa deslumbrante de felicidad.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que inventaremos otro extra para él. —Me giré un poco hacia Naoko, que observaba la escena sin dar crédito—. Me da igual qué sea, por mí como si lo transformas en _Cyborg_…

—¡Esto no es ciencia ficción! —apuntó mi pequeño amigo desde su sitio. Como era habitual, nadie le oyó.

—…y Sakura se quedará con tu puesto en la obra.

La bomba estalló un poco antes de lo que pensaba. De repente yo me había quedado sordo, y todos a mi alrededor movían sus bocas de monstruos en medio de un ruido demasiado intenso para poder oírlo.

—¡Pero qué dices! —se alzó Rika, y el resto hizo silencio sepulcral—. ¡Yoshiyuki ha estado preparando este papel durante mucho tiempo, no puedes quitárselo así como si nada y pretender dárselo a esta… a Sakura!

Habría pagado por saber qué intentaba decir en realidad, pero el apretón en mi mano me despejó la mente. Captando la indirecta, dejé de hacer presión y liberé a mi cálida presa.

—No estoy dispuesto a discutir —sentencié en cuanto vi que todo el mundo iba a sumarse a la protesta y empezar a gritar otra vez—. A quien no le guste, ya sabe en dónde está la puerta. Sakura reemplazará a Terada y no hay más que hablar.

En lugar de quedarme a oír los venenosos comentarios de la conglomeración de arpías tras de mí, indiqué a Sakura que me siguiese, casi sin atreverme a volver a tocarla, y en un momento estuvimos en el despacho de Tomoyo. Revolviendo entre los trapos sesgados por toda la habitación, encontré el _hakama_ que usaría Kaito y se lo enseñé a Sakura.

—Esto es lo que usarás en la obra. Junto con un _kimono_ que Tomoyo aún no ha confeccionado. Probablemente porque el de Rika le está dando demasiados problemas —casi gruñí.

El recuerdo de Tomoyo y su agotada sonrisa me hizo unas cosquillas muy molestas en el pecho. En cualesquiera otras circunstancias, ella ya habría tenido preparados todos y cada uno de los trajes, y ahora estaría dedicándose a los pequeños arreglos. No obstante, la petulancia del equipo también conseguía retrasarla a ella, y lo que era peor, en un momento tan poco adecuado como…

Como los últimos meses.

¿O ya eran años?

_Shaoran…, he conocido a alguien._

Las primeras ausencias, los primeros llantos, las primeras ansias de evaporar a Ritsuko de la faz de la Tierra sin que ella me lo permitiese.

¿Cuántos siglos llevábamos en este estado…?

—Oiga, yo… —La imagen de los moretones en su piel se desvaneció de repente, con la voz de Sakura actuando como un espeso bálsamo—. ¿De verdad voy a hacerlo?

Descolocado, intenté que el extraño temblor en sus ojos no me afectase. Dejé a un lado el _hakama_ y me encendí un cigarrillo rápidamente.

—Claro que sí —aseguré con palabras de humo—. Si es que te sientes capacitada para ello…

—Sí —respondió al instante—. Sí, sí, claro que me siento capacitada. Sólo que… es un poco extraño. —Alcé una ceja—. No pensé que se me fuese a dar un papel tan… importante. Es decir, uno de los protagonistas…

—Yo tampoco tenía pensado dártelo, si te digo la verdad. —Entonces su mirada cambió y entendí un poco más de todo—. Aun así, no te preocupes. No voy a cambiar de opinión, se te dará mucho mejor que a cualquiera de ellos.

Ella asintió aliviada, y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas libres.

—Bueno, y… ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente?

**Escena IV**

**-Sakura-**

Cuando Shaoran terminó de hablar, el silencio se adueñó del espacio.

Un ángel había pasado, ninguno de los dos respiraba siquiera para no hacer demasiado escándalo, aunque esto fuera una exageración de proporciones estúpidas. Él se encontraba perdido en lo que suponía eran sus pensamientos mientras yo, cavilando como siempre, intentaba decir algo que sonara despreocupado y muy al pasar.

Completamente opuesto al tsunami de emociones que pujaban en mi escasa humanidad.

—Supongo debería ir a casa a estudiar un poco, a menos que hoy… —comenté en un bostezo.

—No, no creo que ellos quieran ensayar. —Shaoran me cortó en seco, dirigiendo la mirada a un cenicero estratégicamente ubicado por allí, donde miles de cadáveres descansaban extinguidos.

—Ah, vaya.

Con algo de prisa se movió hasta detrás de una pila de lo que cualquier hubiera jurado, era un montón de basura y extrajo, no sin tirar algunas cosas de por medio, una especie de libro. Ni muy grueso, ni muy corto. Debía ser alguna copia que nadie usaba, debido a su espantoso estado, aunque no me pareció apropiado preguntar. Se percibía en el aire que el horno de ese lugar no estaba apto para cocer bollos ni en ese momento, ni en otro.

—Disculpa el deterioro, lo he estado repasando hasta el cansancio y ya ves. Ha quedado destrozado, prácticamente —adivinó mis pensamientos mientras me pasaba el manojo de hojas subrayadas y marcadas—. No prestes atención a mis comentarios, sirven solo para el lunático que los escribe.

Sonreí por el gesto de autocompasión que podía interpretar de aquello, y en ese instante, fui yo la que sorprendió sus intenciones ocultas, pues desvió la mirada a cualquier punto mientras redescubríamos lo que era el rubor juvenil del "no saber que decir".

—Allí afuera están dándole un nuevo significado al drama, creedme.

Tomoyo ingresó con un gesto cansado a la oficina, mientras yo agradecía su entrada, pues estaba a punto de salir corriendo con alguna excusa infantil o siquiera sin ella. Estar encerrada con Shaoran en ese espacio pequeño y completamente viciado, era estimulante. Y sin duda, peligroso.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta está tan explícita que siento que no es necesario seguir indagando al respecto. A menos, claro está, que mi parte masoquista gane terreno a mi lado racional y todo me obligue a declarar que…

No, nada.

Y sí, esto es negación seguida de más negación y probablemente producto de sentirme completamente desencajada ante una obligación nueva.

Era igual, o muy similar sino, a lo que se sentía en el colegio cuando te asignaban una tarea especial, lo que fuera, y todos los ojos inspeccionan el momento de encontrar un error. Mínimo, imperceptible, casi imposible de ser notado a menos que se lo buscara con la intensidad de la perversión.

—Bueno, creo que tendría que ir allá. Quizás aún pueda hacer algo para librarnos de esta Inquisición —dijo Shaoran, mientras murmuraba algo sobre que "él" se reiría mucho de cómo estaban saliendo las cosas.

Curiosamente, yo pensaba lo mismo. Pero claro que no de la misma persona.

—Creo que este aquelarre ya ha invocado a su Diablo, ¿no crees? —Tomoyo sonrió cálida, mientras me tomaba de las manos, despertándome—. Vamos a mi estudio, quiero tomar algunas medidas para poder hacerte el traje más hermoso del Mundo. Sólo para ti.

De acuerdo, esto era nuevo.

—¡Oh! —Intenté responder, pero ella me arrastraba consigo a otro oscuro rincón del teatro—. ¡Este lugar es mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde afuera!

Ella no respondió, pero rió bajito, con esa expresión que le había reconocido antes. Cuando los labios sonríen quedadamente y los ojos, apagados, se preguntan por qué no pueden mentir un poco más. Por qué siempre tienen que ser así de delatores, así de sinceros. Y el cuerpo se pregunta en qué momento disoció al corazón del resto de aquel mecanismo perfecto.

Yo sabía de qué se trataba todo aquello. Era prácticamente una experta en el arte de engañarme a mí misma y a los demás, muy a mi pesar y sin tener una pizca de orgullo al respecto. Lo curioso es que tanto ella como yo, sonreíamos al resto del mundo, padeciendo quién sabe qué cantidad de sufrimiento o rencor por dentro. Queriendo gritar que todos podían irse a la mierda, y más lejos si gustaban.

Podía apostar que el mismísimo Shaoran pertenecía a nuestro pequeño club de psicóticos también, sobre todo luego de la escena que habían protagonizado sus personajes hacía solo un par de minutos. Por alguna razón, lo imaginé tal como sería si no tuviera que ocultar su frustración detrás de aquella mirada seria y resentida.

No.

Era imposible.

Es decir, podría ser plausible en un universo donde yo fuera algo más que la hermanastra de la Cenicienta, si se entiende lo que quiero decir. Entonces Tomoyo también sonreiría con sinceridad y todos correríamos al horizonte en busca de un arco iris. Quizás incluso encontraríamos el baúl de oro con el pequeño irlandés al lado.

O como sea.

Un par de dedos chasquearon enfrente a mi nariz.

—¿Chocolate caliente? —ofreció una taza humeante, que despedía una fragancia dulce y aromática—. Probablemente sea el remedio más eficaz para traer a cualquiera de vuelta después de toda esta experiencia, ¿no crees?

—Muchas gracias —asentí a su comentario con la cabeza, soplando un poco mí recién adquirida merienda—. Sí, ha sido un viaje de locos… todavía estoy preguntándole al conductor dónde me ha traído.

Ella rió. Y sus ojos brillaron tranquilos.

—A todos nos ha pasado, Sakura. Tarde o temprano Pepito Grillo se olvida de decirnos por dónde debemos caminar y terminamos eligiendo caminos que quizás no fueron los más felices.

Eso ya no iba por cuenta de lo que sucedía, pues sonaba más similar a un soliloquio que a la conversación que parecíamos ir llevando. Rebusqué en mi mente la manera más sana de distraer a mi interlocutora, pues su tristeza implícita estaba logrando que quisiera llorar a su lado.

Y eso no me había pasado en muchísimo tiempo.

—Nunca he confiado demasiado en los grillos —repuse, y ella abrió aún más sus amatistas lumbres—. ¡No me malinterpretes, sólo creo que no son los mejores consejeros! —Intenté que sonara como una broma tonta y me eché a reír de mi propia idiotez.

—Creo que tienes razón. Gracias. —Acercó su propia taza a la mía y chocamos porcelanas—. ¡Por las malas decisiones!

—¡Por las malas decisiones!

En ese momento, algo en mi interior se sintió sedado, lánguido. Mi acostumbrada voz interior, el sarcasmo y la rebeldía que se alojaban en mi cuerpo no habían hecho presencia, siquiera como un reflejo de lo que siempre ocurría. Mientras Tomoyo me quitaba el abrigo y empezaba a tomar medidas, entendí que con ella podía ser un poco más yo misma y sentirme bien con ello.

Que sería como la calidez que suponía debían experimentar las personas felices.

Olvidando ya que no escuchábamos más las voces que debían sonar, y que ya era tarde, Tomoyo y yo nos quedamos conversando como si en ello encontrásemos el bálsamo más preciado para las heridas que ni ella ni yo queríamos mostrar al resto. Pronto me contó, muy poco resumidamente, su vida.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas vivido en Francia! Debe ser un lugar precioso, estoy segura. La… —con nerviosismo mal disimulado, junte mis pies y desvié la mirada—, la gente tiene que ser tan maravillosa como tú.

Estaba realmente emocionada con la idea. Y Tomoyo me parecía tan hermosa, tan elegante, que bien podía imaginarla en medio de un montón de personas bonitas, siendo ella quien destacara por sobre todos.

_Justo como mi madre_.

—Es un lugar hermoso, como bien dices. Pero nunca fue mi hogar —continuó ella, mientras yo me removía en el asiento, esperando sus siguientes palabras—. París fue tan vacío que no bastaba la preciosidad en la que estaba envuelta, pues las personas y el ambiente en general se encargaban de hacerme desear volver aquí, a Japón. Aunque la verdad, Tokio es exactamente igual de frívolo.

Intentaba hacerme a la idea, pero no sabía muy bien en que círculos se había movido Tomoyo para sentirse de esa manera. Siempre había pensado que la ciudad era algo que seguramente me hubiera venido bien para sacarme de encima el polvo de Tomoeda, pero estaba equivocada, de nuevo.

_Mamá había vivido en Tokio._

_Había sido modelo, de joven. Era hermosa, pero tan delicada y frágil, que parecía una muñeca a punto de quebrarse todo el tiempo._

_Un día, ella se rompió. En miles de diminutos fragmentos, que yo no podía juntar. Nunca importaba cuanto lo intentara. Y un día, dejé que se fuera, deshaciéndome también a mí en pedazos._

—…esto del diseño de vestuario es uno de mis sueños casi frustrados —continuó, mientras dibujaba en un cuaderno un boceto perfecto—. Luego de volver a Japón, mi familia me dio la espalda, pues había sido la responsable de uno de los mayores escándalos, socialmente hablando, dejando París de la manera que lo hice. Ni un aviso, ni una nota. Así que me convertí en una paria para ellos.

—Tomoyo… —susurré, estirándome para acariciar una de sus manos. Las puntas de sus dedos se sentían ásperas, encallecidas, algo que no encajaba con ella para nada.

Sentí rabia contra las personas que la habían dejado de lado.

—De todas maneras, esta historia tuvo un buen final. Cuando me mude aquí, a Tomoeda, conocí al dueño de este teatro, y de alguna manera obtuve el trabajo de diseñar la indumentaria para la compañía. —Hice una mueca de desconcierto instantánea y ella sonrió, tímida—. Me gustaría explicarte como sucedió, pero el sujeto que está a cargo, Fye, es algo complejo de descifrar y mucho más de intentar explicar.

Moví las manos aceleradamente, apartando moscas imaginarias.

—¡No, no, entiendo! —aseguré—. Así conociste a Li, y eso nos trae al presente, ¿verdad?

—Ajá —dijo—. Es una especie de final abierto al cuento. Pero ahora es tu turno, cuéntame algo de tu familia, de tu vida. ¡Apenas sé tu nombre y que tienes un cuerpo con unas medidas preciosas!

El último comentario me puso de todos los colores. Pero intenté suprimir la vergüenza de la que era presa y tomé aire, pues era la primera en tiempo que deseaba de verdad contarle a alguien parte de lo que era "mi vida".

—En realidad, no hay mucho que decir —empecé, dándome cuenta lo patético que sonaba eso—. ¡Oh, quiero decir que no es muy interesante! Dios, bueno… eh, verás. Mi familia es dueña de una multinacional, aunque esto te pueda sonar a cuento. Se dedican a la venta de automóviles, y pues, les va muy bien. Mi padre, a veces mi hermano, son los que manejan todo, así que no tengo mucha más idea del negocio —admití, sonrojándome—. Yo no sirvo para lo que signifique manejar dinero y sobre todo, hacer números.

Ella se rió y me animó con la mirada a continuar.

—Mi hermano vive en Hong Kong, con su esposa, que tiene más o menos nuestra edad. Es una especie de mujer lunática y chillona que no para de gastar el dinero de la familia en los centros comerciales, pero tiene un corazón de oro. —Cuando terminé de decir eso, noté que había sido un comentario bastante malvado en esencia—. Lo siento, no quise hablar mal de mi cuñada, ¡solo que es algo desesperante! —Ahí iba otra vez—. Ya, no dejes que siga hablando, soy muy mala en esto.

—No te preocupes, lo estoy disfrutando —aseguró ella, mientras yo mantenía mis manos como si estuviera rezando y pedía disculpas a Dios por la maldad que había mostrado enfrente de Tomoyo.

Me imaginé lo que me iba a preguntar luego, pero no sucedió.

—Es mejor que me vaya a casa, si quiero cenar —comenté mientras me desperezaba y buscaba con la vista mi abrigo.

—Sí, yo también. El tiempo ha pasado volando, estoy sorprendida —dijo mientras se acercaba con mi prenda y me ayudaba a ponérmela como correspondía. Nada de abotonar mal ni de tener las cosas desaliñadas, tal como lo hubiera hecho yo.

—Muchas gracias por todo. El chocolate y la conversación han estado geniales, la he pasado muy bien contigo —aseguré e hice algo raro. Algo que no hacía desde que me había olvidado lo que era el cariño.

La abracé.

Ella envolvió sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi arropado cuerpo y me apretó delicadamente.

—Ahora eres mi amiga, no lo olvides.

Su voz retumbó en mis oídos y se adentró en mi pecho, tocando con sus dedos la fibra más íntima de mi tristeza. Era como si ella hubiera vuelto a vivir y me estuviera estrechando.

—No lo haré…

**Escena V**

**-Shaoran-**

Me topé con aquel paquete cuidadosamente envuelto, justo frente a mi puerta. Era lo suficientemente pequeño como para caber sin problemas en la palma de mi mano, con una nota adherida que procuré revisar antes de nada.

_Sácale partido. Es un pequeño presente que te he traído de Europa… porque supongo que mi otro regalito ya lo habrás recibido ayer, ¿verdad?_

_Pásate por aquí más seguido, esto está tan desolado como siempre._

_Fye._

¿Su otro regalo?

Sin querer pensar demasiado en ello de momento me limité a abrir la puerta de mi apartamento, siendo recibido por absolutamente nadie, tal y como siempre. Dejé el teléfono móvil que me molestaba en el bolsillo en la mesita de la entrada y me quité la chaqueta con pesadumbre.

Lo cierto es que cualquiera puede pensar que debería estar aunque sea mínimamente contento. Que tenía en mis manos al hermoso trozo de carbón que con algo de tiempo acabaría por convertirse en un diamante, o que simplemente con darle el libreto y esperar a que se lo aprendiera debería sentirme relajado, confiado, optimista. Pero por algún motivo me sobraba demasiado peso sobre la cabeza como para poder levantarla con orgullo.

—Bueno, vamos allá.

Me dejé caer en el sofá más cercano con la suerte de que el mando a distancia del reproductor de música yacía justo sobre el apoyabrazos. Le di al _play_ y acto seguido comenzó a sonar _Come Together_, por lo que supe que aquello era mi _Abbey Road_.

_Here come old flattop he come  
grooving up slowly He got  
joo-joo eyeball he one  
holy roller He got  
hair down to his knee  
Got to be a joker he just do what he please_

Lo cierto es que no conseguía desprenderme de los buenos músicos de antes. Ahora mismo, mientras intento abrir el regalo de Fye, hago un repaso mental de los discos en mi "meloteca", y me encuentro con_ The Beatles_, _Queen_, _Janis Joplin_, _Jimi Hendrix_, _Aretha Franklin, Luis Armstrong_ junto a otros similares. Probablemente nada posterior a los noventa. Y, probablemente, debido a mi maniática y retorcida obsesión por aferrarme al pasado más que al futuro, de intentar revivir todo lo ocurrido para mantenerme estático en el tiempo.

Sin movimiento, ni vida, ni muerte.

¡…Oh!

—_Sancta Maria mater Dei…_

Igual que un niño inexperto tanteé con torpe cuidado el contenido de aquella cajita, temiendo que se desintegrase o desvaneciese de pronto en el aire. La verde fragancia me llenó los pulmones abriéndolos de par en par, el olor era tan fuerte que incluso me picaba la nariz.

—…_ora pro nobis peccatoribus nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae..._

El color y el aroma prometían tanto que envolví buena parte en un papel tan rápido como fui capaz, con cada segundo pesando sobre mí en una auténtica tortura.

—…_amen._

La primera calada confirmó mis teorías: Fye me había dado un poco de una de las mejores marihuanas que podría probar jamás. Por supuesto él tenía su propio cultivo, que estaba bastante bien, pero por suerte o por desgracia ésta parecía venir desde otro planeta. En el que, me imaginé, el trabajo no estaría sobrevalorado, o directamente no estaría valorado en absoluto.

Cerré los ojos al volver a respirar el denso humo, aguantando los pulmones hinchados que pedían con un leve dolor, algo de oxígeno.

—_Rasca_, ¿eh?

—¿Otra vez tú?

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, esta vez con algo de dificultad, me encontré con su mirada sardónica. Estaba sentado como un indio en el sofá frente a mí, expectante, sin perder ningún movimiento en la trayectoria _traslativa_, del porro… a mis labios.

—Sólo venía a dar mi aprobación —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Al notar que probablemente yo empezaba a no estar en condiciones de entender, agregó—: Por hacerme caso con lo de Sakura, ya sabes.

Janis Joplin murió a los veintisiete años, y yo no me acordaba. ¿Alcoholismo?, no. ¿Suicidio…? Sobredosis. Cuarenta por ciento de pureza. Sí. _Ella_ otra vez, como siempre y para siempre, arrastrándote de la cima a la tumba.

_Oh, Dios, tengo un agujero negro en el puto estómago…_

—Mmm…

El rostro infantil desapareció tras una densa nube de humo blancuzco, olvidado junto a todo lo real y táctil.

Vencido por el peso de mis párpados dejé a mi mente viajar; veía a mi consciencia sentada en una barca de madera, esperando que la corriente de aquel río que alcanzaba el infinito por todos sus extremos le llevase a un puerto desconocido.

—¿Me estás oyendo, Shaoran?

El sol se ponía, los pensamientos nacían inconexos, se entrelazaban, jugaban los recuerdos y la imaginación, miles de rostros aparecían bajo la superficie del agua, traslúcidos, sonrientes, tristes, algunos familiares, otros desconocidos.

_Porque supongo que mi otro regalito ya lo habrás recibido ayer, ¿verdad?_

—¿Shaoran?

La noche era clara. Ya no había barca, ni río; tan sólo el familiar callejón en medio de los paupérrimos suburbios. Y ella saliendo del teatro.

Esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores, podía sentirme extrañado y ajeno a toda aquella situación. No así mi cuerpo, que se movió impulsado como por alguna fuerza superior, directo al destino que algo dentro de mí quería imponerme.

Inevitablemente abandoné mi escondrijo y me dirigí tras ella, sabiendo que no me vería. Nunca lo hacía. El olor de la muerte premeditada que ya inundaba mis fosas nasales parecía no llegar a ella hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Hasta que, como ahora, se giraba para que yo pudiera apresarla tal y como quería.

Y aunque esta vez era él y no yo quien decoraba su pálida garganta con una sonrisa de sangre, podía notar su piel resbalando bajo el puñal como suave mantequilla.

_Bang, bang_

_Maxwell's silver hammer came down upon her head…_

Caí al lado de mi víctima cuando las rodillas me fallaron, y entonces volví a recuperar el control de mis movimientos. No a tiempo, pero al menos permitiéndome cerrar los ojos a lo que había sido Tomoyo desangrándose sobre el pavimento y tapar mis oídos con fuerza para dejar de oír aquella canción…

Pero estaba _dentro_ de mí.

_Bang, Bang_

_Maxwell's silver hammer made sure that she was death…_

—_Shaoran…_

Me encogí sobre mí mismo, temblando, deseando que todo esto acabase.

—_Shaoran…_

Nunca, nunca debí haber abierto ese ojo. El demoníaco portal que me permitió verla girar la cabeza hacia mí en un último retorcimiento sonriente, y llamarle a _él_.

—_No…, Ritsuko…_

Sus ojos vacíos me despertaron al instante. Me erguí, empapado en sudor, con los restos del porro a medio consumir en mi mano derecha y el corazón trepando por mi garganta. Volvía a estar completamente solo —probablemente mi pequeño amigo se había aburrido de mí en cuanto dejé de hacerle caso, y probablemente estaría muy enfadado por ello… pero no era, ni mucho menos, lo más importante en este momento.

Volví a encender lo que quedaba del porro y luché por tranquilizarme. No era la primera vez que soñaba esto, si bien había sido diferente, y todo apuntaba a que por un motivo u otro tampoco dejaría de soñarlo. Así que tocaba irme acostumbrando.

Sin querer darle más importancia al asunto me concentré en la canción que sonaba ahora y en intentar recordar a qué brillante conclusión había llegado antes de quedarme dormido.

Como es habitual en estos casos y con mucha suerte mediante, la información llegó a mí como un rayo estallando de repente en medio del resto de ideas incoherentes, ahogándome con una risa estúpida e inevitable.

—Desde luego, Fye, te has superado con ambos regalos.

**Escena VI**

**-Sakura-**

Cuando entré al departamento, inhalé profundo. Durante las últimas horas no había existido nada ni nadie más allá del mundo retorcido al que había ingresado sin saberlo siquiera, por lo que mi hogar parecía el de alguien más en ese momento.

_Breathe me  
Everytime you close your eyes_

Él no estaba por allí, aun cuando yo esperaba verlo para contarle cada una de mis peripecias y más aún, de cuán audaz había sido aquel día. Seguramente me habría dedicado alguna de sus miradas altivas pero encantadoras, y hubiera sonreído con aquella mueca de "yo soy mejor que tú", que yo tanto quería.

_Taste me  
Every time you cry_

Caminé hasta la habitación, dejando por el suelo toda mi ropa. Con solamente las braguitas y el sostén, entré al baño y observé el reflejo que me devolvían los azulejos.

Inercia de por medio, abrí la llave del agua de mi bañera y me quede sentada a un lado, casi desnuda, tiritando de tanto en tanto.

Metí mis pies desnudos al agua que se iba juntando y sentí que se distendían y se volvían a tensar, por obra de moverlos de un lado a otro, chapoteando y mojando todo. Me quité el resto de mi escasez, y sumergí todo mi cuerpo en la bañera. Mis rodillas habían quedado fuera del agua.

_This __memory__will__fade__away__ and die_

Entonces mi cuerpo se encogió y todo comenzó a doler, pues la conciencia de ese "algo" que había estado intentando ignorar, arremetió con toda la violencia de la que era capaz.

Comencé a llorar por mí, y por lo desgraciada que era. Era ese día, que yo me decía a mí misma que no pasaba nada, que ya volvería.

Pero aun así, yo seguía sin poder recordarla.

¡Se había ido para siempre!

La risa de mi madre, que nunca más volvería a escuchar.

_Just for today  
Breathe me and say Goodbye_

* * *

**Notas de las autoras**: ¡Tachán! No, no estábamos muertas… ni de parranda (batería por favor). Pero sí Charlotte con otra muela molestando, afortunadamente la última. Teníamos el capítulo casi hecho hace unas dos semanas, pero el juicio no podía esperar xD.

En fin, ¿qué tal el capítulo? Es un poco más largo que los otros, quizá algo más denso también. Nuevamente tenemos al personaje misterioso dando vueltas por ahí, e incluso responsable de la nueva situación con Sakura y su elección como protagonista de la obra, a una Tomoyo que parece (con perdón) hecha mierda, y a un Shaoran… que bueno, creo que representa bastante bien a un director de teatro _amateur_ (y sí, me refiero a que es drogadicto). Nada que comentar acerca del sueño de Shaoran (espero que cada uno esté sacando sus propias conclusiones), salvo quizá que la canción que oye se llama _"Maxwell's silver hammer"_ y es de los _Beatles_(aquí entre nos, Charlotte y yo somos grandes admiradoras de los _Fab Four_).

Esperamos que la entrega haya merecido tanta espera, y por supuesto, tantos reviews como en el capítulo pasado. ¡Muchísimas gracias!, recibimos casi cincuenta, creo que el record hasta ahora en esta historia. Ojalá nos sigan queriendo tanto y nos escriban aunque sea para putearnos, todo nos hará felices (?).

Sin más que agregar, ¡hasta dentro de unos días!

…

PD: ¡AYER FUE MI CUMPLEAAAAAÑOOOOOOOOOS! Jajaja, perdón, tenía que decirlo xD.

Ahora sí, ¡chau!


	6. Acto V: Puñales

**Tras el telón**

_por_

_Charlotte & Chocolate con Menta_

**ACTO V**

"**Puñales"**

* * *

**Escena I**

**-Sakura-**

¿Conoces esa sensación?

Cuando nada de lo que sucede es capaz de molestarte, ni siquiera mínimamente. Tienes uno de esos días geniales, donde todo parece salir justo a su debida manera, sin ninguna clase de vuelta inesperada.

¿A que son lo mejor? Igual que degustar chocolate y sentirlo deshacerse entre los labios, deslizándose voluntarioso y seductor sobre nuestra lengua. Tan encantador, que aun cuando ya no está allí, sentimos su azucarada presencia repasando lo bien que sabía el condenado. Tan bien que probablemente busquemos otro más y sigamos un buen rato paladeándolo, no importando las calorías, las caries o cualquiera de esas historias.

De acuerdo, pecado de imaginación excesiva de por medio, yo me sentía exactamente así. Con mi chocolate predilecto entre las manos, y otro poco deshaciéndose en mi boca.

Anoche, luego de mi baño, algo en mí se sintió distinto. Y me refiero a tranquilo, como todo puede parecerlo luego de un empacho de sedantes. Una buena dosis de valium en forma del shampoo que lavó algo más que mi cabello, pues se había metido dentro de mi piel, a mi cerebro, y había reconectado un par de cables cruzados, dando en el blanco sin problemas.

Al salir de allí no sabía mucho más, salvo que quería dormir pronto, pues me sentía un peso muerto dispuesto a descansar en los brazos de quien fuera, sin necesidad de molestar a Morfeo. De hecho, creo haber soñado con algo rosa, cálido y cursi. Sí, sí. Una sensación tibia y mullida, como un muñeco de peluche gigante. Un estado perfecto.

_So you don't want to hear about my good day?  
You have better things to do than to hear me say:_

_God it's been a lovely day! Everything is going my way,_  
_I took out the trash today and I'm on fire..._

Desde que había entrado y había puesto un singular pie en el escenario, la voz de Amanda Fucking Palmer había penetrado mi mente, llenando mis oídos de todo el histrionismo que podía transmitir una voz como la suya. Y precisamente su letra hacía eco en las miradas poco felices del trío de muchachas que me observaba, cada una con una particular cuota… ¿de qué?

Naoko parecía desconcertada. En un mínimo de diez segundos, se había empujado las gafas invisibles con rabia demasiadas veces, haciendo notar que no sabía qué hacer con las manos, y quizá tampoco con el resto de ella. Chiharu tenía ese aire prepotente que ya le había reconocido, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos marrones en mí, con la clara intención de hacerme sentir que no era bienvenida. Y Rika, quien el día anterior había protagonizado el homenaje al Exorcista, no tenía reparos en estrangularme con la mirada, con cuchillas saliéndole por los ojos, plus la llamarada que se escapaba y quería quemarme algo más que la sombra. Juraría haberla oído defender frenéticamente la actuación del ex profesor Terada, e incluso farfullar lo poco profesional que había sido Shaoran al ponerme a mí en su lugar: _una muchachita que no tiene una pizca de encanto, talento y menos que menos, carisma_. Citando literalmente.

Algo en mí me decía que en otro momento, todo aquello me habría hecho salir corriendo; lejos y rápido, en busca del consuelo más cercano en forma de… lo que fuera. Pero hoy algo diferente estaba obrando en mí, como si el espíritu de la persona más felizmente realizada hubiera deseado mi cuerpo y lo estuviera poseyendo para divertirse un rato.

Nada de lo que me rodeaba lograba siquiera ser más que un pensamiento jocoso, algo con lo cual distraerme un momento del guión, para luego retomar con más fuerza mi lectura antes del ensayo. Y suponía que el hecho que no respondiera a su violencia tácita no hacía más que seguir echando leños al fuego, pero qué más daba.

Lo mismo había sucedido a la mañana temprano, en casa. Ah, y con temprano quiero decir luego de las diez de la mañana: no hay despertador en el mundo capaz de sacarme de mi cama antes, y esto es un hecho consumado. En fin, el tema pasó por encontrar a Eriol en casa, vestido de bata y leyendo el periódico como quien no es tocado por la miseria que vive el resto de las personas. Yo me asomé despacio, dejando ver apenas la nariz por el marco de la puerta, intentando que no notara mi presencia.

—Ya te vi, cariño —avisó, mientras se quitaba el peso de los anteojos y los dejaba de lado—. Buenos días.

Terminé de escabullirme por la puerta y de un salto me ubiqué frente a él.

—Oh, ¡buenos días! ¡No esperaba encontrarte por aquí! —Le saludé extendiendo el brazo como solía hacerlo de pequeña.

—Hoy solo tengo pacientes por la tarde —explicó, levantando una ceja frente a mi jovialidad—. Tal parece te has levantado con mucha energía, Sakura.

Conocía el timbre que estaba usando mientras decía esa frase, en apariencia bien intencionada. Un claro sarcasmo sobre mis habitual desgano hacia él, algo que ya sabíamos los dos, era así y no tenía posibilidad de cambiar. Pero todo estaba bien, había tenido un clic mental luego de mi baño, así que no recordaba más motivos para hacerme la enfadada con Eriol esta vez. Todo podía estar bien, siquiera por ese día, todo el tiempo que durara esa sensación de sopor.

—¡Nada del otro mundo! —Le resté importancia al asunto, ahuyentando con mi mano derecha una mosca inexistente—. Sólo he pasado una excelente noche, ¡ni he notado cuando llegaste! ¡Y ya sabes el problema que tengo para dormir, así que puedes imaginarte lo bien que me siento hoy! —concluí sonriendo, mientras me arrojaba a la carrera en dirección a la nevera.

—Me alegro —dijo, sin que su rostro se contagiara de lo que estaba diciendo—. Hoy podemos almorzar fuera entonces, para aprovechar tu buen día.

Accedí rápidamente y mientras repasaba mentalmente nuestra rebosante cantidad de comida chatarra noté que Eriol mantenía la vista fija en mí. Yo aún vestía mi pijama, que era más parecido al de una niña de doce años que al que usaría una chica de mi edad, aunque igualmente dejaba ver un poco más de lo que quería que nadie notara en mí. Sin embargo, no dejé que la mirada de mi novio me afectara, no ese día que prometía ser diferente al resto.

—Hey, voy a cambiarme y luego decidiremos adonde ir, ¿de acuerdo? —propuse, arrojándole una manzana para ver cuán distraído estaba realmente—. Quítale la cáscara por mí, ¿quieres?

Esa mañana hasta había revuelto con entusiasmo todo mi guardarropa, escogiendo curiosamente una camisa de seda de un verde tenue. Sabía que alguien me la había regalado en algún momento a nombre de que combinaba con mis ojos, pero yo nunca la había usado. Generalmente, lo mío eran todos aquellos colores que pasaran desapercibidos.

Sin embargo, algo había tirado de mí: ese mismo entusiasmo, esa extraña y nueva sensación que últimamente me impulsaba hacia delante, hacia cosas que habitualmente no entraban en mis planes ni de lejos, pequeños detalles que para mí significaban un mundo.

Realmente, todo una misma cosa: yo, mis arrebatos, el verde, y un pensamiento en el que no quería pararme de ninguna forma.

Pestañeé recordando mi sonrisa en el espejo por la mañana, mientras Shaoran entraba a la estancia y las Tres Mosqueteras se abalanzaban sobre él. Entonces me dije que ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo.

Shaoran era como el verde. El siempre bien adorado verde.

**Escena II**

**-Shaoran-**

Sumergí la cabeza en el fregadero en cuanto hubo suficiente agua y el frío me abofeteó la cara sin que me importase demasiado. Más que ello, me molestó el insoportable sabor a hierro oxidado de las cañerías, o del grifo, o de todo cuanto se usaba en aquel ruinoso baño.

No llevaba ni diez minutos en el teatro cuando habían aparecido Rika y su interminable repertorio de objeciones. Imaginé que se habría pasado la noche en vela envenenándose más y más con todo lo que ayer había callado, y que tenía pensado librarse de toda su ponzoña escupiéndomela a mí. Los reproches sobre mi actitud, sobre mis lunáticas decisiones y mi falta de profesionalidad llovieron empapándome la cabeza hasta que, por el bien de todos, decidí dejarla con su mierda en la boca y venir a los baños a refrescarme un poco las ideas.

Abrí los ojos, pero la oscuridad era insondable. No había nada que me prometiese algo mejor a aquello de lo que había huido.

Ahogado y ciego me sentía de pronto como dentro de mi propia mente: un océano de agua sucia plagado de algas y los cadáveres flotantes de gente que alguna vez había conocido.

Un sitio por el que procuraba no asomarme muy a menudo.

Salí de allí cuando la falta de aire empezó a convertirse en un auténtico problema, y llené mis pulmones mientras estudiaba en el espejo lo que parecía un perro mojado. Me sequé el pelo con el poco papel que quedaba y me giré para volver con Tomoyo, pero para mi sorpresa ella ya estaba aquí, junto a la puerta, observándome con los ojos violetas cargados de simpatía.

—¿Refrescándote un poco?

—Evadiéndome, más bien —apunté—. Aunque no sabría decirte si estaba mejor aquí medio ahogado y paranoico, o allá junto al escenario con Rika y sus discursos sobre ética y moral.

La sonrisilla de Tomoyo se estiró otro tanto.

—Rika no parece muy contenta con el cambio.

Sentí el ligero dolor de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Vaya, debo de ser el único ente físico en los alrededores que tiene algo de confianza en mis decisiones.

—Es normal que se enfaden —los disculpó ella con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros—. Has relegado a un simple extra al novio de la protagonista, cuyas dos mejores amigas no sólo son parte del elenco, sino que además una de ellas es la dueña y escritora del guión. La pobre Naoko lo estará pasando tan mal como tú teniendo que inventarse ese personaje para Terada…

Cuando me apoyé sobre los azulejos del lavabo me di cuenta de que todo en mí adoptaba una postura defensiva. Desde mis brazos y piernas cruzadas, hasta la mirada demasiado fija y el ceño fruncido. De repente me había convertido en un puercoespín cabreado ante las disculpas de quien creí estaría de mi lado.

—Joder, Tomoyo, es él quien no sabe hacer su trabajo desde hace mucho —mascullé—. Y yo no tengo la puta culpa de n… ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

¿Dónde estaban mis jodidos cigarrillos?

—No se puede hablar contigo sin que te sientas atacado. —Lo que me faltaba, más críticas. Y éstas además de una risueña Tomoyo que parecía no comprender que si ella me daba la espalda no me quedaba nada a lo que aferrarme… aparte de mis alucinaciones, claro—. Shaoran, sabes que confío en ti. Estás mal de la cabeza pero siempre me ha gustado cómo piensas.

Rápidamente me obligué a desviar la mirada al darme cuenta de que la estaba observando como un imbécil.

—¿Entonces…?

—¡Oh, vamos! —Ella alzó los brazos al cielo, como rezando la plegaria a los dioses en medio de su propia tragedia—. Shaoran, deberías saber que soy la primera en estar de acuerdo contigo. Incondicionalmente estoy a tu lado, pero me tienes más convencida aún apreciando tanto como yo la llegada de Sakura…

El rubor le pobló las mejillas y la mirada se tornó en una de aquéllas cargadas de destellos y sobre todo enfermedad. Se hallaba en medio de su propio éxtasis, en uno de los arrebatos de felicidad que de vez en cuando le daban y probablemente evitaría con algo de medicación.

—Es muy buena —intenté sonar indiferente, pero de antemano sabía que esas cosas nunca funcionaban con Tomoyo—. Probablemente hoy nos sorprenderá con el trozo de guión que haya aprendido, nosotros desearemos ponerle un altar de flores y sacrificar vírgenes a sus pies, y entonces ella simplemente preguntará si ya puede irse a casa.

Apoyé las manos en los azulejos del lavabo y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Me pregunté a mí mismo qué pretendía Sakura de todo esto, y si realmente había obrado bien haciéndole caso a mi lisérgico amigo.

Si dejaba de distraerme o engañarme durante apenas un momento, lo que me molestaba y llenaba de temor no era el hecho de haber elegido mal a mi nuevo Kaito, ni tener que aguantar las puñaladas de Rika Sasaki durante días, meses o años; lo que en realidad me preocupaba era que Sakura de pronto decidiera aburrirse de todo esto y nos dejara solos.

Entonces volveríamos a ser los de siempre, Terada probablemente volvería a recuperar su papel —cosa que a mí me importaba más bien poco—, y mi oportunidad de tallar aquella máscara en torno a su bonito rostro se iría para siempre.

_Tú no pretendes perfeccionar su mascarada. Lo que tú quieres es saber qué hay debajo de todas esas caretas que ella se ha creado… sin tu ayuda._

—He notado cómo la mirabas.

El murmullo de Tomoyo me obligó a girar la cabeza para verla. Parecía tan serena como un ama de casa puesta hasta las cejas de Trankimazin, con la mirada vaporosa y las manos sobre el regazo.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Me enderecé y me dispuse a salir de allí lo antes posible. Si era lo suficientemente rápido, podría escapar con el trocito de queso bajo el brazo antes de que la trampa se cerrase sobre mí.

—Cuando llega, no dejas de mirarla. —Quise dar un paso más, pero no pude y me detuve en seco, casi imaginando la madera bajo mis pies. Como un ratón asustado contuve el aliento y permanecí inmóvil y encogido—. Eso es normal, porque ella es nueva y no me parece raro que pretendas analizarla. Pero aun así… es como si te causase demasiada curiosidad. —Como me detuve justo a su lado, me había estado enseñando su perfil todo el tiempo. Sin embargo se giró antes de dar la última estocada, quizá para que pudiese leer con más facilidad mi derrota en su sonrisa—. Tienes demasiadas esperanzas puestas en ella. En sentidos que hasta a ti se te escapan. Podría decirte que estás obsesionado, o que lo estarás. Pero en realidad, lo único que espero es que por tu bien ella no se vaya nunca.

Odiaba cuando Tomoyo metía ideas extrañas en mi cabeza.

A veces me la imaginaba llegando hasta mí con un pijama y un despertador rojo, como alguna especie de alter-ego del Hombre de la Arena que obliga a dormir a los niños. Con su mirada diabólica de clarividente autoproclamada, colocaba el monstruo rojo junto a mi oreja y entonces todas mis paranoias abrían los ojos luego de sus largas siestas, dispuestas a comerse el mundo, y en el camino comerme a mí también.

—Te encanta imaginarte cosas —me burlé, revolviéndole un poco el cabello—. Yo lo único que sé es que más me vale ir a poner algo de orden a esa panda de desquiciados o no trabajarán en toda la tarde.

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras.

Los baños eran tan oscuros que incluso la semipenumbra del salón de actos me cegó durante unos segundos. Enseguida pude distinguir a un amago de las tres Parcas, echando pestes en un corrillo cerrado, intentando tejer los hilos de un horrible destino para sus enemigos pero teniendo que conformarse únicamente con desearlo. Junto a ellas, Terada permanecía ensimismado y triste como un Príapo castrado.

—Oh, vaya. Mira quién acaba de llegar —fue el susurro de Tomoyo tras de mí.

Me giré, tragando plomo, sabiendo con qué me encontraría.

La sílfide de los ojos de jade ya atravesaba la puerta al Inframundo.

**Escena III**

**-Sakura-**

Cuando la tarde cayó y el ocaso se asomaba en el cielo, no tardé en sentir la humedad del Teatro acogerme entre sus frías manos. Yo comencé a frotar las mías compulsivamente, habiendo olvidado mis guantes como era mi costumbre, mientras Tomoyo observaba mi gesto compadeciéndome con la mirada.

—Este lugar hace honor al congelador descompuesto de la cocina, ¿no crees? —comentó en tono de broma, mientras yo soplaba mis palmas y notaba como la sangre se daba prisa para escapar de mis intentos.

—Debí haber traído un par de manoplas… —murmuré, sonriendo internamente por usar aquella palabra tan infantil mientras mi amiga me daba la razón con un movimiento de su cabeza. Tras ella pude ver a Shaoran despidiéndose precariamente de Naoko y Chiharu, para después desaparecer tras una de las puertas que conducían al pasillo—. Al menos hay calor humano aquí.

_El siempre bien adorado verde._

Percatándome del rayo que estaba cruzando mi mente en ese instante, esperé por mi bien que Tomoyo no fuera capaz de leerme los pensamientos, pues había sonreído tan cómplice y tan maternal al mismo tiempo que tuve que contener mis deseos de abrazarla y reposar mi cabeza en su pecho, pidiéndole que me calmara, acariciara mi cabello y luego me dijera que todo estaba bien. Que no había nada malo en mí, o en la manera en la que los hilos de mi mente intentaban desenmarañarse.

—Ven, acompáñame a mi oficina —sugirió tomando una de mis _a punto de congelarse_ manos entre las suyas, que permanecían impasibles ante el clima—. Allí debo tener uno o dos pares de guantes, mínimo —explicó cuando yo miraba su diminuta espalda y pensaba cómo alguien tan pequeño podría ser para mí el bastión de defensa más grande en aquel momento—. Estoy segura de que te ayudaré, pequeña —agregó, girando un poco la cabeza y sonriendo como sólo ella sabía—. Yo te cuidaré.

Un golpe.

Uno no muy atrevido, pero certero. Incapaz de pasar advertido, pero tan mortal que tuve que cerrar los ojos para esperar que el dolor pasara. Resultaba muy complicado convencerme de que no me estaban pinchando allí, justo en ese punto de mi descosido remiendo, un par de dedos esqueléticos y asquerosamente arrugados.

_Estoy segura de que te ayudaré, pequeña. Yo te cuidaré._

No era la primera vez que alguien me decía eso. No era la primera vez que alguien prometía estar conmigo, creando un lazo que supuestamente nadie podría romper.

_Dios me clava miles de puñales, y todos a la jodida misma vez. Sólo tú eres capaz de calmarme._

Eso había pensado, pero era mentira. Nadie podía, no. Nunca. Detener el dolor para dar paso a, paso a… ¿qué?

Solté la mano de Tomoyo y traté de recuperar la sensación que había vivido durante todo aquel día en todo estaba correcto; algo más o algo menos que una nube rosada, suave y cálida. Sólo eso y nada más.

—Oye, Sakura…

_Nada más._

—¿Sakura?

Parpadeé apenas comenzando a reconocer mis puños apretados y levanté la vista hacia la preocupada cara de Tomoyo, quien no dijo una palabra al respecto de mi despiste. No estaba mal.

Es decir, sólo me había perdido un momento de la realidad; entonces era correcto que ella no me preguntara nada. No significaba que no se preocupara por mí, ¿cierto?

_¿Otra vez las cuchillas?_

Sentí la tela de lo que eran unos bonitos guantes intentando colarse entre mis dedos, mientras inconscientemente yo desarmaba los nudos que había entre ellos desde hacía un momento. De inmediato recuperé la sensación de tibieza que había tenido toda la jornada, muy parecida a tener las manos calentitas y listas para dar una caricia. Y una vez más, mis pensamientos desviados volvieron a encerrarse en aquella endeble cajita negra como por arte de magia.

—Son preciosos, muchas gracias —acerté a decir. Tomoyo revolvía un montón de telas y algunos disfraces terminados, todos con un sello de haber sido creados por quien los sostenía. La pregunta carcomía mi cerebro incluso cuando estaba reticente a inquirir al respecto—. ¿Son para la obra?

Sonrió cálida y, apoyando el montón en una mesa de trabajo repleta de hilos, agujas y una máquina de coser que debía tener más años que todos los que alguna vez habíamos estado en el Teatro, apartó lo que era un traje que tenía mi tamaño, aunque definitivamente diseñado para un hombre.

—Éste es el tuyo. —Su rostro se iluminó cuando lo apoyó contra mi cuerpo y comparó la hechura. Podía jurar que sus ojos tenían más brillo que nunca cuando levantó la vista de mi cuello hacia abajo y me observó, temblando toda ella mientras me abrazaba y la prenda permanecía entre nosotras, flotando—. Gracias por permitirme confeccionar un atuendo para ti, Sakura. De verdad significa mucho y…

En ese momento sonó mi móvil, impaciente como un niño buscando atención. Moví mi mano, ahora bastante más inútil que de costumbre —pues gato con guantes no caza ratones—. Quitándome con cuidado uno, agarré el objeto y me asombré al leer aquel nombre en la pantalla.

—¿Papá? —titubeé.

—_Hola, hija. ¿Qué tal estás?_

Su voz sonó triste y mecánica, como si hubiera puesto monedas en algún aparato para que hablara por él. Forcé mi rostro a disociar, como de costumbre, lo que me ocurría en la mente de lo que podía ver el resto del mundo.

—Bien, aunque en este momento estoy… —Pensé cómo seguiría la conversación. De hecho podía predecir la siguiente frase que saldría del otro lado del teléfono, por lo que tapé el auricular y con el alma en un hilo forcé mi sonrisa—. Tomoyo, ¿podemos vernos mañana?

Fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había dicho.

Tomoyo se había acercado a mí cuando yo releía un trozo de guión que se me resistía especialmente y me había ofrecido acompañarme un poco de camino a mi casa, ya que compartíamos un trocito del trecho. Yo, encantada con la idea de su compañía y, de más está decirlo, de su interés, había aceptado rápidamente la oferta.

Sin embargo ahí estaba ahora, echando presuntuosamente de su mismísima oficina a la dueña, sonriendo como una maniática, esperando el siguiente paso de un padre con el que tenía tanto trato como podía ser con el potus que nunca había cuidado.

Ella no dijo nada. Recogió sus cosas, depositándome un beso en la mejilla, y se despidió con la voz apenas audible. Incluso una persona como yo podía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía: Tomoyo quería quedarse conmigo todo el tiempo que le fuera posible y yo acababa de enviarla a la calle, a pasear sola como un perro.

—_¿Hola? ¿Sakura, estás ahí?_

—Sí —respondí, repitiendo en mi mente la forma en la que mi amiga había salido de la estancia, tan pequeña y vulnerable que deseaba ir corriendo detrás suyo y pedirle perdón de rodillas—. Es que estoy un poco ocupada.

—_De acuerdo, no te quitaré mucho tiempo, hija. Sólo quería pedirte que vengas a cenar a casa mañana: será la primera vez en meses que tenga una noche disponible, sin reuniones, y me gustaría pasarla contigo._

En ese instante no tenía ganas de mentir. No me quedaban fuerzas para inventar nada, para escaparme por la tangente de alguna ingeniosa manera y evitar enfrentarme al hogar de mi niñez. Me encontraba cansada, tanto como era posible luego del día anormalmente extraño que estaba teniendo.

—Lo pensaré. —Fue todo lo que salió de mi boca hasta que sentí como el otro lado de la línea me inspiraba para decir algo más—. Lo consultaré con Eriol… No sé, arreglaremos algo, ¿te parece?

Mi padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, era reconocido por su frialdad a la hora de hacer negocios. Así había logrado forjar el Emporio que actualmente poseía, sin lograr que nadie le moviera un cabello de la cabeza de ninguna manera. Pero conmigo era un hombre diferente. Lo que había detrás de lo que todos sabían, lo que había ocurrido con nuestra familia… era algo que no lo dejaba ser sin que se le saltara un poco la térmica.

—_Espero verte por aquí entonces, cuídate. Adiós._

Entonces fue que lo sentí, o más bien, lo terminé de descubrir. Aquél no había sido un día rosa, un buen día siquiera. Mi sistema se había reiniciado justo donde lo había dejado, en mitad del sentimiento de confusión más grande, seguido de algo parecido al temor de no saber donde estaba parada. Se parecía a un camino lleno de nieve, con todas las pisadas dispuestas delante de mí, y yo teniendo que seguir alguna para llegar a destino.

No había nada.

Tenía que decidir por mi cuenta cual sería el próximo movimiento que haría y eso siempre era desequilibrante, capaz de tumbarme en el suelo y hacerme un ovillo humano en busca de un hogar para entibiarme no sólo las manos, sino la inexistente humanidad que guardaba en algún gélido lugar de mí.

…_miles de puñales clavándose._

Apreté mis párpados, reconociendo la sensación que reptaba por mi espina dorsal adueñándose de cada minúsculo recoveco de mi cuerpo. Era puntiaguda, como el filo de lo que solía rasguñarme sin miramientos, helándome al paso, lastimándome como si se tratara de un cruento juego de sangre.

_Mi sangre_, bombeando impaciente hacia los músculos de las piernas, preparándolas para la carrera, como cuando de pequeña juraba ver fantasmas y salía como alma que lleva el Diablo lejos de lo que tanto temor me producía. Ahora, ¿qué? No había nadie allí, hasta donde yo sabía, y por Dios, que si se trataba de un fantasma iba a espantarse con el grito que se había arrejuntado en mi garganta.

Aunque podía advertir algo diferente a mi miedo infantil. Era como si hubiera un foco preciso de frío y oscuridad en el pasillo que salía de la puerta de la oficina de Tomoyo, emanando el aura que estaba poniéndome algo más que nerviosa.

—Ho… hola… ¿hay alguien ahí?

Sabía la respuesta. Aquella pregunta había sido un mero formalismo para confirmar que la sensación que invadía cada uno de mis poros no era producto de mi imaginación.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte. Pensé que estaba solo cuando vi a Daidouji irse, pero luego escuché voces por aquí, y… —El dueño de aquel discurso amigable se acercó hasta donde le daba la luz—. Me preocupé al verte sola, con el rostro tan angustiado.

Sonreí. El profesor Terada volvía a ser aquel adulto de mis recuerdos, el que aparecía en los momentos más complicados del Instituto y encontraba la solución a cualquier problema.

Mi reacción fue automática: mantuve mi distancia, respetuosa de aún verlo como una figura de autoridad de alguna forma, y sonriéndole de paso, le prometí que estaba todo bien, que sólo se trataba de mi padre y algunos asuntos familiares. Lamentablemente para mí él sabía demasiadas cosas que me ponían en una posición desventajosa en cuanto a lo que podía o no decir, siendo honestos, mis verdades a medias.

—Ya sabe, cada familia... —quise citar alguna frase típica para terminar aquello con mucha sencillez, pero él no me dejo.

—Entonces, ¿no han mejorado las cosas en casa? —interrumpió, arrugando un poco el ceño en señal de congoja. Yo me estremecí: recordar las charlas que había tenido con él en la primaria parecía el primer paso para comenzar a desenterrar viejos cadáveres—. Recuerdo que me habías confesado alguna vez que te sentías mal porque tu padre no pasaba mucho tiempo contigo. Incluso llegué a hablar con él sobre el tema en la única cita que me concedió... —Se encogió de hombros—. Creí que había tenido algún resultado...

Ignoré la respuesta que podría haber dado a una afirmación como ésa. Era claro y más que evidente para cualquiera que mi situación familiar no se iba a solucionar por la buena voluntad de nadie, pero el esfuerzo era algo que no muchos habían puesto en esa empresa. Ni en casa, ni...

Pensé en mi casa y suspiré. El profesor sonrió, acercándose a mí un poco más.

—No, es que... verá, las cosas son difíciles. Y el tiempo, y las cosas…

Me di cuenta que había empezado a balbucear y a repetir palabras como una imbécil cuando su sombra apareció junto a la mía. De nuevo, aquel instinto animal se oponía a mi memoria infantil y mis piernas se llenaban de sangre.

Terada apoyó sus pesadas manos sobre mis hombros, débiles, casi escuálidos, que lucharon por no desmoronarse. La sonrisa en sus labios era abierta y comprensiva, su mirada directa, su actitud en general la misma actitud paternal de hace años, cuando me recibía en su despacho para preguntarme si todo iba bien.

Sin embargo, ahora, a diferencia de antes, algo no me permitía tranquilizarme con aquella fórmula mágica.

—Sakura —me llamó suavemente—, no te preocupes. Han pasado algunos años y eso es algo irremediable, pero cuando te veo, aun ahora, recuerdo a esa preciosa niña que sufría cada vez que su padre no podía asistir a un festival, o cada vez que la madre de alguno de sus compañeros se los llevaba de la mano a casa.

Fue como si un muro de hormigón me aplastase en ese momento.

—Puedes confiar... en mí. Como antes. ¿Recuerdas?

Sus manos quemaron como cuando a un niño autista le ponen una ropa que no es la suya. Ardía, y se llevaba consigo mis fuerzas de paso, en un intento vano por abrir los ojos y ver al adulto que tenía enfrente… pero yo ya no era esa pequeña niña que lloriqueaba por un problema mal resulto de matemáticas. No. Esto era diferente, y por una vez, o quizás si le prestara atención, más de una vez, mi instinto no había hecho más que dar en la tecla.

Aquel agujero, aquella aura oscura y fría, palabras triviales para describir los aguijonazos que me propiciaba aún a través de la tela de mi ropa con sus dedos. Sus inquietas manos, que bajaban de mis hombros a mis brazos y se quedaban sosteniéndome fuertemente contra la pared.

Y mis piernas querían correr, pero mi voz se había decidido a morir incluso antes que el ruiseñor se enredara en sus ramitas para dar un último alarido. Yo era la presa y ese sujeto de allí adelante, quería lo mismo que...

_Mamá._

Su imagen atrasó espacios enteros y prácticamente aflojó todo lo que era mi humanidad.

—No... —supliqué—. Suélteme.

Y fue tan lastimero en mis oídos que pensé que iba a llorar.

—Sakura, Sakura. —Su voz parecía sólo un eco lejano, mucho más allá de los tambores retumbando en cabeza... pero no sus garras. Una de ellas me sujetaba con fuerza el brazo, mientras que la otra había reptado hasta uno de mis pechos—. Pequeña. —Su aliento me rozó el oído y quise retorcerme y gritar, pero continuaba congelada y muda en mi sitio—. Tienes que estar tranquila. Así, será mejor. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—No... —dije, y volví a tener enfrente a mi madre, con otro sujeto, con una persona que para mi mente infantil, estaba matándola. Recordaba que ella negaba con fuerza, que se estremecía y cerraba sus ojos rabiosamente, mientras de a poco se dejaba ir y finalmente, la respiración fue dejándola como una muñeca de trapo que alguien más estaba usando a su gusto. ¿Eso me iba a pasar también a mí? ¿_Eso_... pasaría?—. No… no confío en usted, suélteme.

Ordené a mi voz sonar todo lo convincente que me fuera posible. Pero a él no le importó: se acercó otro poco, me asustó otro poco, me asesinó otro poco.

El profesor sonrió complacido y giró mi brazo hacia atrás, imposibilitándome la salida.

—¡Suélteme!

—Si no quieres tranquilizarte, entonces tendrá que ser por las malas —advirtió con su mueca torcida. Yo casi no podía verlo; tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y apenas conseguía oír lo que decía. Él, que parecía intuir lo que me pasaba, se arrimó más y más, hasta que al hablar sus dientes y su lengua torturaron el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha—. No sabes cuántas veces tuve que obligarme a parar. Siempre que venías a mi despacho suponía una tentación para mí. —Sin poder evitarlo, el estómago se me hizo un nudo. _Esto no puede ser real_—. Cuando te acariciaba un hombro para consolarte, me imaginaba bajar siempre un poco más la mano, tocarte como lo estoy haciendo ahora. —Me estrujó un pecho, y sentí mis rodillas flaquear. Pero él ni siquiera me permitiría caer desmayada—. Durante muchos años evité con toda mi fuerza de voluntad la tentación de recostarte sobre mi escritorio, desabotonarte la camisa y acariciarte los pechos, en ese entonces tan pequeñitos, tan inocentes...

_Entonces mil cuchillos se entierran en tu cuerpo. No puedes evitarlo, ¿verdad, mamá? Todos juntos, sin piedad. Igual que ahora._

La mano que se retorcía enfermizamente en torno a mi pecho bajó por mi abdomen, y yo sentí que todo se nublaba. Pude ver la sonrisa de mamá en todo su esplendor, y al segundo siguiente, ella estaba durmiendo en un cajón de madera para siempre, sin sonreír, con el maquillaje cubriendo las marcas.

El ogro fue apartando los botones, y su mano monstruosa y peluda se coló entre mis piernas para restregarse contra la tela de mi ropa interior:

—Muchas veces me he ido a dormir pensando, quizá sólo un momento, en cómo sería sentirme rodeado por la calidez de tu cuerpecito. Y mira, quién lo diría... —Su boca se prendió a mi cuello en un instante, aunque no quise, sentí su babosa lengua ensuciarme todavía más—. Ahora lo estoy consiguiendo.

Forcejeé. Recuerdo claramente que empecé a mover mis hombros como si tuviera una especie de camisa de fuerza, que era lo que representaba la cercanía de cualquier hombre para mí.

_¿Creías que ibas a salir impune de todo esto? ¿Creías que te iba a dejar robarme mi papel, por las buenas?_

Sus manos seguían escociéndome, ahora debajo de la ropa. El llanto ahogó los gritos que querían salir, y lo único que pude hacer fue intentar mirar para otro lado. Allí estaba mi madre, observando horrorizada la escena. Las manos enguantadas en blanco que flotaban en la espesa oscuridad tras ella le impedían apartar el rostro; la obligaban a ver cómo mi raptor me sentaba en el piso y separando aún más mis piernas, aventuraba un par de dedos a lo que era una entrada prohibida.

Mamá estiró sus brazos y gritó, aunque no escuché su voz en ningún momento. El suelo estaba recubierto de sus lágrimas, como de las mías cuando tuve que decirle adiós mientras arrojaban tierra sobre su ataúd.

Ella permaneció allí, negando con la cabeza y forcejeando con aquellas manos, sin poder ayudarme.

Así como tampoco yo había podido ayudarla a ella.

—¡Suéltame, hijo de puta! ¡Déjame ir! —Conseguí chillar—. ¡Quita tus manos de mí! —Todo me daba vueltas, y el sopor que antes me había impedido moverme se había transformado en pánico, histeria, furia. Amanda Palmer taladraba mi mente con aquella frase sobre besar niñas pequeñas. Yo era una de ellas. Y me estaban cortando las alas de la inocencia con uñas crecidas y mugrosas—. ¡Por Dios, que alguien me ayude! ¡SOCORRO! ¡POR FAV…!

Y entonces, Terada me tapó la boca.

Me retorcí, pero su fuerza era mucho mayor que la mía. El corazón me estaba rompiendo el pecho a martillazos, y yo únicamente podía aferrarme a la imagen de mamá. Probablemente, me dije, me iría con ella en cuanto todo esto acabase. Entonces Terada dejaría de tocarme, de ensuciar lo poco que quedaba de mí, se apartaría y yo podría escapar para siempre, de él y de todos. Mamá me esperaría, y ya no habría nada más…

Cerré los ojos, esperando. Pero cuando volví a abrirlos, ella ya no estaba allí conmigo.

Sentí que me encogía en medio de una inmensa multitud, asfixiada entre un montón de cuerpos transpirados y revueltos, con hambre infinita, dispuestos a devorar lo que encontrasen enfrente.

_¿No había sido real?_

_¿Cómo podía ser? ¿De verdad estaba tan sola?_

Quería seguir gritando, quería hacer que todo el maldito pueblo me oyera y viniera en mi ayuda. Que el trío de arpías supieran de qué iba aquel sujeto. Rika, que tanto lo idolatraba, seguramente ya habría hecho cualquier clase de asquerosidades con ella. Y las otras dos, que parecían mudas cómplices de lo que obviamente era un monstruo a la espera de una próxima presa…

¡Rika! ¡Naoko! ¡Chiharu!

¡En dónde estaban ahora!

—Bravo, _bravísimo_, compañero...

La voz y los aplausos hicieron que las manos de Terada se frenasen en seco. Todo él pareció paralizarse durante unos segundos que yo aproveché para intentar girar la cabeza un poco, descubriendo que mi cuerpo al completo estaba entumecido y me resultaba doloroso hasta respirar.

Al ver aquella chispa roja aparecer en la oscuridad del escenario, incluso me pregunté si mis ojos seguían siendo los mismos o aquello también era una alucinación como mi madre.

Gran parte del peso de Terada me abandonó. Y yo permanecí allí tumbada, luchando por volver a la realidad en el momento en que la chispa se volvía más brillante, hasta iluminar tenuemente un rostro borroso para mí.

_¿Recuerdas, Sakura? Una vez habíamos hablado sobre el color de tus ojos y tú te habías sonrojado, como un pequeño y adorable tomate. Nunca has querido advertir aquel hermoso verde, ni tu capacidad de ver el mundo, de entender las cosas y a las personas, pero sigue estando ahí aunque te empeñes en teñirlo de negro._

_Cuando le ves a él, dime… ¿en qué color piensas?_

—¿Shaoran...? —pregunté a la nada.

Y dejé caer los pesados párpados, con la voz de mi madre aún en mis oídos.

**Escena IV**

**-Shaoran-**

Por enésima vez había perdido mi copia del libreto, aunque en esta ocasión concretamente la que estaba marcada y corregida por todas partes, con la que me había tomado la molestia de hacer apuntes y notas y demás. Naoko no la tenía, me lo juró, y lo mismo hicieron Chiharu y Rika cuando les pregunté. Así que decidí que sería cosa —sino de una gran conspiración— de mi propia imbecilidad y que el libreto estaría tirado por cualquier parte.

Me llevó un buen rato encontrarlo: recorrí el Teatro de arriba abajo, rebusqué en el baño, en los rincones del pasillo, en las escaleras, en el trastero y por último en la cocina.

Allí estaba, oculto dentro del congelador sin ningún motivo aparente. Lo recuperé aguantándome las náuseas: el hedor que desprendía la cabina era comparable al de la boca de un troll. Años y años en desuso, sin que nadie se acordase de abrirlo nunca, tenían su consecuencia.

Cerré la puerta y me guardé el libreto en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, donde esperaba no perderlo. E iba terminándose el pasillo cuando oí aquellos ruidos desde el salón de actos.

Me quedé inmóvil durante unos segundos, esperando. Lo más probable es que se tratase de alguna rata, o un gato incluso. Era habitual que se colasen animales abandonados en el Teatro: las paredes estaban repletas de agujeros y recovecos en donde les gustaba cobijarse.

_¡Soc… o!_

Se me heló la sangre; juraría haber oído un grito. Detuve mi respiración y agudicé el oído, a la espera de algo más.

_¡Por fav…!_

Rehíce mi camino a pasos agigantados, con las pupilas dilatadas y el corazón bombeando sangre salvajemente.

No sabía si se trataba de algo real o alguno de mis delirios, pero tenía que asegurarme: había identificado perfectamente aquella voz.

La voz de Sakura.

En lugar de entrar al salón de actos por la puerta principal, tomé el camino de la izquierda. Era el que conectaba el pasillo directamente con el escenario, el que usaban los actores para no tener que mostrarse ante el público antes de lo que marcaba algún extraño protocolo. Razoné que, si algo sucedía en aquella enorme habitación en semipenumbra, lo mejor era aparecerme desde allí, el rincón menos iluminado.

Subí tres de los siete escalones que me separaban del escenario, y entonces me detuve.

Quizá un rayo partiéndome a la mitad hubiese tenido la misma importancia para mí en ese momento, que un niño que pasa hambre en África o un gusano que se muere antes de convertirse en mariposa.

Los puños se me crisparon antes de poder pensarlo siquiera. La sangre fluyó hasta ellos y chocó contra mis nudillos impulsándolos hacia delante. Los dedos se tensaron, se volvieron garras, e imaginé el cuello de Terada quebrándose entre ellos. Imaginé apartarlo de lo que parecía el cadáver de Sakura y abrirle la cabeza contra cualquier esquina, derramar sus sesos, aplastarle el cráneo.

Pero no lo hice.

En lugar de ello, busqué el mechero en mi bolsillo y me coloqué un cigarro en los labios. Lo encendí, inhalé y exhalé. Y al segundo siguiente estaba preparado para aplaudir y comportarme de la forma más fría y elegante posible.

—Bravo, _bravísimo_, compañero —ironicé, aunque en cualquier otro contexto mi felicitación habría parecido sincera.

Terada alzó la cabeza para poder verme, y yo di otra calada. Cuando Sakura también se giró un poco sentí que mi cuerpo pesaba una tonelada menos. Incluso creí oír que me llamaba, pero entonces cerró los ojos.

Yo volví a centrarme en Terada, que se había puesto de pie. Subí los escalones que quedaban y avancé hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Más le valía que Sakura se despertara en poco tiempo, o podría aprovechar para destrozarle la cara.

—¿Estabais ensayando, _Yoshiyuki_? —pregunté, arrastrando cada letra de su nombre—. Porque me ha parecido todo muy _realista_.

Él se sacudió el polvo de las mangas, como si nada fuese más importante.

—Por supuesto que no estaba ensayando —espetó, y su tono en cualquier otro momento me habría llevado a cometer un homicidio. Sin embargo, todas mis fuerzas estaban puestas en evitar justamente darle lo que se merecía—. ¿Tienes algún problema? Somos adultos, Shaoran. No quieras hacer de esto un mundo…

Tras una larga calada, tiré el cigarrillo y lo desintegré de un pisotón.

—Ya sabes en dónde está la puerta. —Los ojos de Terada vacilaron, por un momento no pudo evitar mirar el suelo—. No te necesitamos aquí, ni como actor, ni como cualquier escoria que puedas llegar a representar. Y mucho menos te necesito para encontrarme situaciones como ésta, así que si vuelvo a verte por aquí, por el motivo que sea —me acerqué todavía un poco más; quería que me oyese bien—, no me hago responsable de lo que te pueda pasar.

No supe en qué momento Terada decidió irse, porque ignoré automáticamente cualquier otra cosa aparte de lo que era Sakura desmayada sobre el suelo del escenario. Tenía varios botones de la camisa desabrochados, y me enfureció ver que también los del pantalón. Giré la cabeza, y por suerte o por desgracia me aseguré de que estábamos ella y yo solos, así que espanté la idea de echarme a correr tras la pista de Terada.

Suspirando, me dediqué a esperar que Sakura despertase, aunque no me quedaba nada claro en qué momento se daría tal milagro. Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y seguía tan pálida como antes. Nuevamente busqué su pulso, paranoico hasta el extremo, y aunque lo encontré no conseguí tranquilizarme.

—Despierta, Sakura —ordené, pero no hubo respuesta. Con un extra de valentía, o morbosidad, acaricié una de sus mejillas. Sentí su piel fría y suave deslizarse bajo mis dedos, y deseé aun más que volviese en sí y me pillase in fraganti—. Oh, vamos —resoplé—, no me hagas ir a buscarle. —Con entusiasmo noté que sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse y no tardé en retirar mi mano. Intenté sonreírle, pero la actuación se había acabado para mí al menos durante un buen rato. Ella observó con ojos desorientados lo que había a su alrededor, y en medio del camino dio conmigo—. ¿Estás bien?

_Ese tipo estaba intentando violarla, ¿tú te crees que puede estar bien, grandísimo imbécil?_

Sakura tardó un poco en centrarse. En algún momento intentó ponerse de pie, pero fracasó casi antes de empezar y tuvo que conformarse con quedar sentada. Se masajeó la frente y el puente de la nariz antes de decir nada.

—Estoy… bien —mintió, sonriendo de una forma muy verosímil.

Me parecía increíble que intentase camelarme así incluso ahora. Aunque por otra parte la entendía; es decir, ¿no había sido yo quien le preguntó si estaba bien, como si no hubiese visto nada de lo ocurrido?

Preferí dejarlo pasar y me quedé sentado con ella hasta que volvió a reunir fuerzas para un segundo intento. Rechazó con suavidad mi proposición para ayudarla y se puso de pie sola.

—Bueno, parece que ya no estoy tan mareada —explicó. Fue a sacudirse el pantalón y entonces se dio cuenta de que su ropa seguía tal y como Terada la había dejado. El gesto le cambió al instante; por un segundo noté la rabia apretarle los labios y la sangre amenazar con bullir en sus mejillas.

Yo le di la espalda y miré hacia el pasillo para dejarle algo de privacidad y también para enfriarme un poco los ánimos.

—¿Te ha hecho daño?

Sí, lo sé, es meter el dedo en la llaga. Pero no podía evitarlo. Todo en mí buscaba desesperadamente enfadarme más y más para tener una buena excusa y poder salir de allí a cometer varios delitos en una sola víctima.

—No. No te preocupes, no ha sido nada. —Volví a girarme y encontré a una Sakura, pese a la seguridad de sus palabras y a su postura erguida y firme, completamente destrozada. Su pelo estaba enmarañado y sucio, sus ojos hinchados y su ropa, aunque algo más acomodada, hecha un montón de arrugas y polvo—. Sólo quiero volver a casa y darme un buen baño… —Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

Asentí y me apeé del escenario de un salto. Desde abajo le tendí la mano.

—Ven, deja que te ayude a bajar. —Sakura retrocedió un paso instantáneamente, pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión y se acercó cautelosa hasta el borde del escenario—. Dame tu mano.

Aquel contacto casi me dolió. Sus dedos parecían frágiles y quebradizos por el frío, y me dio miedo que me rechazara cuando tuve que agarrarla por la cintura para bajarla. No obstante me lo permitió, así que no me di tanta prisa para soltarla cuando ya estaba a mi altura: era lo más cercano que podía estar de abrazarla en un momento así.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—No tienes por qué darlas. —Me quité la chaqueta y la coloqué sobre sus hombros. Antes de que Sakura pudiera quejarse, agregué—: Hace mucho frío aquí y no me apetece que te pongas peor, tienes que venir mañana a ensayar, ¿recuerdas? —Ella asintió, no muy conforme—. Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

Esta vez no hubo ni intento de objeción, así que nos pusimos en marcha. Supuse que por muy reacia que pudiese ser Sakura a lo que tuviera que ver con un tío de mi calaña, no se iba a portar como una imbécil y rechazar la oferta de tener un acompañante en esta noche, que seguro no guardaría entre sus favoritas. Pese a que alguien no mucho mejor que cualquiera de los que frecuentábamos el Teatro la había acorralado contra el suelo y la pared, ése alguien no había sido yo —de hecho, hasta la había defendido— y eso me daba puntos extra de confianza. O algo así.

Dejamos atrás mi amado antro para deambular por las callecitas de Tomoeda. No era muy tarde, pero era invierno y ya noche cerrada. Aunque anduvimos durante bastante rato no nos encontramos a nadie, y las luces de muchas de las casas ya se empezaban a apagar.

Tomoeda era el lugar más pacífico en el que había vivido nunca, y sin embargo su magia hoy parecía no poder tocarme.

Las ideas más violentas se revolvían en mi cabeza, bailando y aullando como demonios a un cielo sin luna. E igual que un enfermo mental o el supersticioso que no era, podría jurar que me inquietaba la ausencia de aquel rostro blanco que vigila las noches más oscuras...

De acuerdo, no podía.

Tiré lo que quedaba de mi cigarrillo con rabia contenida, y me dije que daba igual a qué pretendiera achacarle mi locura transitoria: en realidad había un único motivo. Y ese motivo se encontraba justo a mi lado, cabizbaja y pensativa.

La observé de reojo. No eran sólo las insinuaciones de Tomoyo sobre ella lo que me enervaba, ni tampoco la adoración obsesiva que _quizá_ me tocaba sufrir ante el halo de misterio que Sakura desprendía. No. Porque aparte de eso, parecía que el Destino se reía en mi cara obligándome a calzarme las mallas y hacer el perfecto papel de Caballero de Brillante Armadura, al rescate de su princesa predilecta.

No era suficiente con intentar negarlo todo: las casualidades no estaban de mi lado, y si se juntaban un acosador y Sakura en la misma habitación por algún motivo yo me veía forzado a intervenir.

—Muchas gracias… —El murmullo de Sakura interrumpió mi berrinche mental—. Por lo de antes, quiero decir. No sé qué habría pasado… si no estuvieras ahí.

_Sólo él y yo y, por qué no, un hacha._

—¿Lo que habrías hecho? —Reí y la miré, quitándome el fardo como pude—. Un buen rodillazo en las pelotas habría sido lo más probable —le guiñé un ojo—. Y lo más efectivo.

Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer, aunque había algo extraño en ella: esa especie de sombra que asomaba de vez en cuando y prometía significar demasiadas cosas como para entenderlo a la primera.

Por mi parte, me resistía al dolor de cada célula de mi rostro tirando siempre hacia el lado contrario del que yo quería. Mi auténtico yo intentaba a toda costa emerger y darme un respiro; me pedía callar y seguir andando sin tener que dedicarme a pensar en comentarios corteses, oportunos, o bufonadas de cualquier tipo. Comportarme como el amago de hombre serio, aburrido, y algo preocupado que era.

—¿Tú crees? —Sakura se rascó la cabeza—. Yo no lo tengo tan claro. Es decir, me quedé tan… sorprendida que no conseguí hacer nada. Ni siquiera podía moverme.

Me encogí de hombros, ignorando el calor que me inflamó las venas. No sabía si lo que me molestaba realmente era lo que había pasado, que Sakura fingiese restarle tanta importancia, o que yo mismo me estuviese comportando de la misma forma estúpida y falsa que ella.

Pero, ¿qué hacer?

—Tarde o temprano reaccionarías.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—Créeme que no… —Hubo un largo mutis mientras aquel rostro parecía discutir con sus propias facciones, sin saber cuál elegir—. Yo, pues… soy una estúpida. No sé defenderme si no es en mi mente, ¿entiendes? No consigo sacar lo que pasa por dentro y que sea una acción tangible y observable, así que no podía hacer mucho allí con aquel _sujeto_, ¿verdad? —Otra vez sus labios hicieron una extraña mueca. Su entrecejo se contrajo al mismo tiempo que un nuevo gesto se asomaba—. Pero bueno, estoy perfectamente y eso es gracias a tu ayuda. —Estiró su sonrisa como un chicle gastado—. Espero algún día compensártelo.

Preferí no decir nada. Aquel atisbo de sinceridad repentina que parecía haber tenido ya se había esfumado.

Probablemente y pese a mi buena voluntad, no volvería a mencionar nada sobre cosas como su debilidad ante una amenaza, o a hacer cualquier otro tipo de confesión. No había sido más que un error por tanta tensión y miedo repentinos.

Evidentemente intentaba controlarse, pero el impacto la estaba superando. A veces gesticulaba demasiado, exagerando muecas en resbalones que, en cualquier otra circunstancia me habrían parecido casi imperdonables en alguien con un don tan natural para mentir como el que Sakura tenía.

Y todo era por culpa de Terada.

La había tambaleado de arriba abajo. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que le había llegado a hacer antes de que yo apareciera, pero tampoco me hacía falta enterarme. Mi mente siempre ha sido demasiado ágil imaginando las cosas menos agradables; antes de poder evitarlo estaba recreando la escena según me parecía, con imágenes que confirmaban que no había hecho tan bien en controlarme.

Quizá, en lugar de ocultar la ira bajo una máscara de prepotencia y absoluta seguridad, debía haberla dejado salir: abalanzarme sobre Terada sin previo aviso y destrozarle la cara a puñetazos hasta que su sonrisa cínica desapareciera por completo, exactamente como un adolescente con demasiadas hormonas habría hecho, sin que me importase una mierda demostrar algo a mí mismo, a ella o a quien fuera.

Al fin y al cabo, matarlo era lo que más deseaba yo en ese momento.

—¿Te pasa algo, Li?

Me di una colleja mental al percatarme de que se me había desmoronado la fachada hasta tal punto que no sólo tenía el ceño arrugado como un pergamino viejo, sino que mi espalda parecía la de un espantapájaros y me estaba enterrando las uñas en las palmas de mis manos.

Naturalmente, algo que Sakura no había podido ignorar.

En un último esfuerzo le sonreí como pude. Algo probablemente inútil a estas alturas, pero todo lo que me quedaba después de tan craso error.

—No —aseguré—, no me pasa nada.

**Escena V**

**-Sakura-**

Si hay algo en lo que puedo decir que soy religiosamente buena, es en distraer mi mente con nimiedades para no ocuparla con aquellas cosas que realmente pueden molestarme. Me había tomado bastante, pero por fin estaba consiguiendo recuperarme: aquella breve charla me estaba dando el entretenimiento perfecto: el estudio y reconocimiento de la mentira ajena.

En cuanto a eso, Shaoran era un perfecto ejemplo para analizar, poner en una cajita y observarlo desarmarse en su engaño casi perfecto.

No conocía a mucha gente como él, o lo que es lo mismo, tan similar a mí. Se desvivía buscando mostrar una fachada de tan prominente altura y desapego por la humanidad, que poco le creí cuando aseguró que no ocurría nada. Justo como una servidora, siendo el perfecto ejemplo de lo que era engañar constantemente a cualquier entorno en el que estuviera.

Aunque no podía saber qué clase de cuchillas eran las que lo atravesaban para conocer la raíz de su dolor, ergo, no podía hacer nada.

_Yo no sería quien curase sus heridas._

Como él, tampoco podía darme el lujo de despistarlo para que confesara qué era lo que tanto le molestaba. Conocía esa mueca. Un pequeño lapso, un tropezón en el camino que me prometía horas y horas de distracción, imaginando todas las posibilidades. Y probablemente no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero no sólo venía apretando los puños durante el tiempo suficiente como para que yo pudiera percatarme, sino que también su rostro se había convertido en un esguince facial. Tan quebrado como adolorido, compungiéndose a sí mismo en un debate del que podía imaginar o no la raíz.

De vez en cuando y sólo de vez en cuando, le prestaba atención a mi intuición. Y si lo pensaba con claridad, esas raras ocasiones se daban únicamente cuando se trataba de alguien que fuera importante para mí.

Importante, en cualquier sentido.

Me acurruqué un poco más bajo mis ropas, intentando dar otro giro a mis elucubraciones. Pero el frío en mi nariz hizo que recordara lo hermoso que era alguna vez salir a la nieve con todo el abrigo posible, intentando caminar a cuestas de la mano de… mamá.

_Giro equivocado._

Era poco plausible que él hubiera notado mis ojos llorosos, pero se acercó un poco más a mí, como si pudiera pasarme algo del escaso calor corporal que le quedaría luego de prestarme su chaqueta.

Estábamos solos, pero juntos. Y aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que estaba pensando, a pesar de mi anterior intento de leer en su rostro la verdad que todos ocultamos allí, supuse que Li Shaoran era un universo demasiado extenso para recorrer en tan sólo una caminata ocasional, siquiera, en un ensayo para una obra amateur.

En algún lugar de mí, aquella idea hizo que un sol brillara y su luz tenue y cálida, fueron suficiente para sonreír con sinceridad.

Aquel verde, ¿cuántos matices tendría?

En un lapsus mental, me dije que su vida tenía que ser extraña pero agradable y un poco adictiva, al igual que la sensación que provocaba en mí compartir con él un cachito de metro cuadrado, una caminata o una simple conversación.

—Me encanta este vecindario… —comenté, en un intento por desviarme que quizá no era tal—. La gente aquí es muy amigable y educada.

La única contestación a eso fue un gran silencio por parte de Shaoran, seguido apenas de un "ajá" que me puso los pelos de punta, cortándome las alas de una sola estocada.

A mi pesar me di cuenta de que estaba intentando agradarle, comportarme un poco como si de verdad nos conociéramos, hablar con naturalidad sobre cosas cotidianas que a él le importarían bien poco. En pocas palabras, que estaba haciendo de su detalle un mundo y me convertía probablemente, con cada tontería que dijera, en una molestia un poco más grande.

Me prometí a mí misma guardar silencio hasta llegar a casa para no incomodarle. No faltaba mucho más que una calle, aunque mi nerviosismo se emperrase en alargarla hasta el infinito.

—Al parecer allí tienen chocolate. —La voz de Shaoran me hizo levantar la cabeza y mirarlo de reojo. ¿Me estaba hablando o sólo me lo había imaginado?—. Eso tiene que venir bien para calentarse… quiero decir, para entrar en calor. —Quitó un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo encendió. El humo se elevó, pesado y denso—. Hace bastante frío.

¿Qué pretendía?

Me callé mis teorías acerca de su sinceridad involuntaria cada vez que se ponía a fumar, y en lugar de ello acepté la oferta sin saber muy bien cómo actuar realmente. Mi única esperanza era aligerar la situación con un vaso de chocolate caliente hasta llegar a casa, y entonces poder decidir algo al respecto, o al menos portarme como la cobarde que era y evitar el tema con cualquier canción, película o libro.

Así cada uno podría volver a su vida, ¿verdad?

No más charlas incómodas, ilusiones extrañas sobre acercamientos y familiaridad, reconocimiento, o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

—Un chocolate está bien —sonreí y nos acercamos al hombre que se dedicaba a mirar al infinito con aburrimiento.

Pareció aliviado al tener algún cliente, y se demoró con nosotros más de lo que imaginé era lo habitual. Nos preguntó qué tal llevábamos el frío, que él lo soportaba muy mal porque había pasado muchos años en la Benguela, y acabó contándonos buena parte de su vida. Yo me aferré a la vía de escape que se me ofrecía con desesperación, agradeciendo poder repostar algo de energía antes de tener que volver a emprender el camino. Me relajé, me concentré en las anécdotas que iban y venían y el tiempo volvió a moverse por fin.

Cuando salimos de allí, me sentía preparada para aguantar lo que quedaba de un trecho para el cual no podía planear nada. Dejé a mi mente fluir poco a poco y me convencí de que todo saldría no muy mal.

Tan ensimismada estaba que casi no noté cuando Shaoran puso uno de esos vasos térmicos que queman la mano al contacto y sonrió de lado, tomando el suyo y preguntando si podría caminar al tiempo que beber.

—Por supuesto. —Me permití por primera vez un alzamiento altivo del mentón—. Soy multiuso.

—Es bueno saberlo —fue todo lo que dijo antes de ponernos en marcha.

Me tranquilizó ver el portal más grande y bonito de lo que no lo había visto nunca. Incluso miré con cariño a uno de los vecinos que peor me caían, tan sólo porque significaba que estaba a pocos metros de mi hogar y salvación…

Sin embargo, tanto alivio no podía durar mucho: un coche que reconocí al instante, por una de esas horribles casualidades, apareció de pronto frente al edificio. Probablemente llevaba rato allí, pero yo no lo había notado. Ni eso, ni el color, ni la matrícula, ni las ventanillas empañadas.

Sabía lo que pasaba ahí, o lo que podía pasar.

Me imaginé desde todos los ángulos lo que la mente de Shaoran podría figurar, armando un rompecabezas de muy sencillo ensamblaje.

Eriol era bastante recordable. Con sus gafas, su aire de quien no duda de sí mismo, siempre la misma sonrisa complaciente de "todo está bien", aunque nunca supieras qué pasaba en realidad por su mente… Todo era perfecto para que Shaoran anudara cabos y recordara el momento de conocerlo.

Sin conocerlo realmente, claro está.

En la librería aquella, yo lo había desdeñado con el pensamiento. Había pensado que era una maleducado, una de esas personas que no se fijan en el resto y van por la vida chocando y llevándose consigo el cuerpo de los demás sin pedir una singular muestra de arrepentimiento por el daño causado.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que ese hombre haría algo bueno por nadie, mucho menos por mí. Nunca en mi existencia hubiera creído, ni aunque me lo hubieran jurado, e híper jurado, que me salvaría de un pervertido que podría haberme hecho…

Parpadeé dos veces, apretando con fuerza los ojos para no llorar pensando en algo que ya nunca pasaría.

Eriol no tenía porque salir justamente en ese momento, bien podría seguir haciendo lo suyo dentro del coche, como siempre. Entrando a nuestra casa, oliendo a su perfume, siendo tan normal como se puede ser después de haber follado dentro de su coche, enfrente de su supuesto hogar.

O haber follado en la oficina, en la mesa. Donde los había visto la primera vez.

_Nadie dijo que la vida era justa,_

_Y no estoy diciendo que deba serlo._

Shaoran bebía suspirando de tanto en tanto sobre el vaso, que le devolvía el vapor caliente del chocolate que seguramente disfrutaba deslizándose por su garganta. Aquella que dejaba salir bellos sonidos, las palabras que me habían salvado. La voz de quien había sido mi dulce, dulce verde, el color de la real esperanza.

No como mis malditos ojos, viendo cada uno de los rechazos de mi vida, la muerte de mi madre y como tenía que vivir con ese hombre que sólo pensaba en otra mujer.

Aguantar, sólo aguantar.

_Sabiendo que eres lo que quieres ser,_

_No me resulta en ninguna sorpresa._

_Pero no esperes que sea feliz por ti,_

_Y no digas que las cosas funcionarán para mí._

El vidrio empañado comenzó a limpiarse y noté como bajaba la ventanilla, acomodando el espejito que estaba del lado del acompañante. Pensé que era una mujer estúpida, siempre pendiente de su apariencia, acomodándose el cabello largo, espeso y brillante.

Su perfecta figura.

Su cuerpo tan atrayente.

Como mamá, cuando era modelo. Todos pensaban que era hermosa, todos querían estar con ella. Pero no todos querían cuidarla.

Alguien quiso montárselo con ella, la forzó a montárselo con ella. Y luego…

¡Y luego…!

_Mil cuchillas…_

Como las piernas abiertas de Kaho frente a Eriol, gimiendo como una perra, sin pensar que yo estaba allí, observando todo y tratando de contener el llanto que me quería obligarme a ser quien era. Observar lo que veía y tener que pensar que todo estaba bien así.

Me detuve en seco.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamé, exagerando cada nota musical de las palabras—. ¡He olvidado mi cartera en el Teatro!

Decir que Shaoran levantó una ceja hasta el cielo es decir poco. A lo mejor sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero lo que seguro no sabía era el motivo. Y tampoco lo preguntaría. En eso nos parecíamos, y era que ambos sabíamos qué límites no era bueno cruzar, y qué límites estaban estrictamente prohibidos. Uno de ellos, nuestra vida personal.

Lo que llevaba a que nunca sabría sobre mamá, sobre papá, sobre Touya y mucho menos sobre Eriol.

—Discúlpame, ¿podemos regresar a buscarla?

Mi tono era suave y dulce. Pero entreveía que no admitía un no por respuesta. Shaoran abrió la boca y después volvió a cerrarla; yo me recordé que no podía darle más tiempo para aceptar.

Lo hice girar, pasándole un brazo alrededor de su codo, indicándole el camino de regreso. No le daría la oportunidad de ver nada; de notar mi infelicidad, mi asquerosa vida, mi desgraciada miseria. Mis pensamientos debían ser como era mi rostro.

Una sonrisa eterna.

_Tuve que verte robar mis pensamientos._

_Y tuve que verte sonreír._

* * *

**Notas de las autoras:** Hum… ¡hola! Sí, sabemos que ha pasado algo más de tiempo del que debería, pero... digamos que para ninguna de las dos fue fácil escribir esta vez. Y no por la historia, precisamente. Sin embargo, después de darle muchas vueltas y tamizarlo otro tanto, conseguimos traer el capítulo recién salidito del horno.

Como se habrán dado cuenta la historia va aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, no sólo conocemos ya un poco más a nuestros personajes, sino que la trama se va desenredando (o enredando, según cómo quiera verse). Parece que hay un acercamiento entre Sakura y Shaoran, casi por motivos ajenos a su voluntad (dejemos de lado la voluntad de las autoras, también xD), gracias a Terada y su faceta más repulsiva (pero ¿a que no cuesta tanto imaginárselo?). Creo que esa parte ha sido una de las más complicadas de escribir, entre arcada y arcada... Pero, en fin, esperamos que haya quedado bien de todas formas :P.

Como siempre, agradecemos infinitamente sus reviews y que se hayan tomado la molestia de dejárnoslos. Como recompensa por su consideración ahí va un capítulo en el que nos hemos dejado el pellejo y esperamos sinceramente que les guste tanto como a nosotras. Y, por supuesto, en cualquier caso que nos lo hagan saber.

Dicho lo dicho, nos despedimos esperando sus críticas, consejos, teorías, etc.

Un beso enorme ;).

_**Charlotte y Choco-chan.**_


	7. Acto VI: Nieve

**Tras el telón**

_por_

_Charlotte (escena I) & Chocolate con Menta_

**ACTO VI**

"**Nieve"**

* * *

**Escena I**

**-Sakura-**

Cerré los ojos y aspiré despacio. Tuve que contener la enorme sonrisa que venía de la mano de aquella sensación tan feliz que me invadía por cada uno de los poros.

_¿Feliz? ¿Era posible? _

Era tan incomprensiblemente suave, tan inmensamente agradable, que tuve que aspirar nuevamente para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Que aquella fragancia, esa mezcla de dulzor armonioso con el aroma natural de lo que sería su cuerpo, masculino, único, estaban ahí, sólo para mí. Tan diferente a todo, con ese "no sé qué" que removía las cuchillas de mi cuerpo destrozado.

Solamente, con sentir el olor de su abrigo.

El abrigo que Shaoran me había prestado para volver a casa, luego de… aquello. Luego de haber empezado a caer de nuevo, siendo rescatada por sus manos, y recordando el verde, mi bien adorado verde, reflejado en los colores que podía ver en él. Había sido asilo cuando mis ojos pedían a gritos no volver a ver, cuando mi alma quería dormir eternamente para no sentir más dolor.

Abracé la prenda y mantuve esa postura durante largo rato, mientras nadie más veía mi ilusión invisible, donde yo era alguien diferente, con sus brazos entre los míos y sin el frío que acostumbraba ser el único visitante de mi cuerpo. Miré de reojo el causante de mi atrevimiento, y no pude evitar sonreír, para mí, de la forma más honesta que pocas personas eran capaz de causar.

Ese pequeño libro, completamente arruinado, tan marcado y subrayado, se diría que tenía más de mil años de uso. Pero al mirarlo más de cerca, pasando cada hoja con cuidado, recordando que sus manos habían estado allí, e imaginando con cuánto amor contemplaría cada página, no pude menos que abrazarlo a mi pecho. ¿Por qué? Ni yo misma estaba segura. Si recordaba su rostro, podía ver comprensión, podía ver calor humano, pero a la vez, el invierno más crudo, la tristeza escrita como una marca de maldición en algún lugar de su cuerpo… ¿en algún lugar de su alma?

_Dios mío. ¿Serían sus manos igualmente suaves recorriendo la piel de alguien? _

Algo gritaba por todos los rincones que Shaoran debía ser el amante más gentil que pudiera soñar en mi pequeño Mundo de Inviernos vividos. Que si podía imaginar, quizás hasta pudiera sentir algo más que las puntas de sus dedos acariciándome, quizás… sólo quizás…

_La tersura de sus bellos labios, besando con cuidado los míos, secos. El abrigo de su pecho envolviendo mi cuerpo contra el suyo, juntos. Respirando su ternura nunca vista. Añorando más. Viviendo por primera vez. _

Tuve que sacudir mi cabeza, y sonreír con el rostro rojo, porque aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de fantasía sin pies ni cabeza.

Aunque lo cierto es que algo tenía. Definitivamente. Y era ese algo, desconocido y mágico a su vez, lo que más me extrañaba. No lograba sentir aquella repulsión natural que hubiera sido lo normal en mí. Todo lo contrario, había terminado aspirando el aroma de su prenda, queriendo sentirlo desde su mismísima piel, para imprimirla en cada centímetro de la mía, desnuda, para recordarlo hasta que nos encontráramos de nuevo...

Entonces la puerta de entrada sonó, con aquel "clac" de la llave cuando se abría, por lo que en un acto sumamente reflejo, aparté lo que había sido mi adoración unos momentos antes, y sonreí al desconocido que vivía conmigo, cual inocente persona que no había estado haciendo nada.

Y lo cierto era que solamente había vivido un poco, muy poco, en lo que era la libertad de mi imaginación, cuando ésta me permitía pensar que podía ser alguien diferente.

—Oye, ¿qué estabas haciendo? Es raro verte allí sentada —dijo él, entrando a la estancia, dejando de lado su maletín con gesto confuso—. Tienes la televisión apagada, ¿lo sabes?

Mi cerebro se encendió de nuevo, en modo defensa.

—Ahora que lo dices, ¡no me había dado cuenta! —Sonreí, máscara de por medio, poniéndome de pie para no darle más importancia al asunto—. Vayamos a comer fuera, ¿quieres?

Eriol era bastante predecible a veces. Y sabía tan bien como yo que lo mejor era no meterse en aquellos recovecos de mi mente, si quería mantener las cosas en "paz".

No demoramos mucho en alistarnos para salir: él siempre bien vestido, cual médico que va a la consulta, y yo con un atuendo muy poco femenino, pero tan enorme como podría ser para alguien de mi contextura, que ocultaba muy bien mi no muy definido cuerpo. O al menos eso fue lo que percibí cuando el espejo me devolvió mi reflejo.

Los almuerzos con Eriol seguían un patrón muy reconocible. Mesa para dos, vino para uno, agua para uno, especial del día para dos, y postre para uno. Nunca variaba, a no ser que fuera una ocasión magnífica, tal cual sería el Fin del Mundo.

Si se entiende mi sarcasmo…

Las camareras siempre terminaban coqueteándole como si yo fuera su hermana pequeña, lo cual me hacía gracia, pues ésa era claramente la imagen que dábamos al resto que no sabía de, bueno, aquella "relación", si es que podía decirle así. Llevaba un tiempo intentando categorizarnos en algo, ya fuera "compañeros de vivienda", o parecido.

La imagen de hermanos funcionaba bastante bien, pero sucedía que nosotros debíamos dormir juntos, cosa que no encajaba en el cuadro para mí. Nunca había dormido con Touya por ejemplo, salvo en noches de tormenta, y sólo cuando a él se le antojaba dejarme espacio.

Eriol en cambio siempre intentaba tocarme, abrazarme. Siempre quería ir un poco más lejos cada noche, incluso sabiendo de antemano que todo se reduciría a un "no" silencioso. Y con todo, sabiendo que las cosas eran así y no cambiarían, cuando tenía entre mis brazos el abrigo de Shaoran, no había podido dejar de pensar en cómo se sentirían sus dedos entrecruzando los míos. Algo tan simple como eso, algo tan sencillo...

Que consiguió mover mi universo, de alguna forma desconocida. No sabía interpretar ese estremecimiento, ese calor que subía por mi cuerpo, tan parecido a un sueño delirante, o si no…

A una realidad no contemplada, _aún._

¿O no?

—¿Sakura?

Eriol chasqueó sus dedos enfrente mío, mientras una cuchara saturada de helado de vainilla se derretía sin pedir permiso. Me había quedado volando por allá lejos, como solía hacerlo, por lo que tenía que accionar el mecanismo que mejor conocía de todos:

Sonreír.

—Oh, ¡lo siento! —dije, y comí de forma exagerada lo que quedaba de mi postre—. ¡Me quedé pensando en lo delicioso que estaba todo!

De acuerdo, es una excusa patética en el libro de excusas patéticas, pero fue lo que salió en ese momento.

Eriol sacudió su cabeza, negando mi infantilismo innato, y sonrió tranquilo, sabiendo de antemano que todo lo que yo decía era parte de mi forma de evitar tocar la realidad. Nunca, tocar la realidad.

—Bien pequeña, es hora de irnos —se levantó ceremoniosamente dejando el dinero en la mesa—. Hoy tengo que hacer guardia nocturna, así que nos veremos hasta mañana en la mañana. Dejé comida en el refrigerador como para el ejército entero, así que supongo que deberías estar bien —agregó, subiéndome el cierre del jersey que llevaba puesto hasta la nariz.

—Claro, sí. Sin problemas —acoté en lo que me permitía hablar, pues había comenzado a caminar en dirección al auto sin avisar.

_Tonta Sakura. Se va con la otra, y lo sabes. A tener sexo sucio. A tocar sus cuerpos transpirados, a lamer sus…_

—¡Basta!

No pude darme cuenta en qué momento Eriol se había ido con el auto, o en qué otro momento me había dejado caminando en dirección a aquel lugar que guardaba protección de mis demonios. Aunque fuera sólo un poco.

No podía _ser_ más dormida, o lo que era peor, no podía caminar de esa forma, tan inconsciente de todo y llegar así y todo a destino. Tenía el abrigo de Shaoran en mi morral, y también su pequeño libro, bien acomodados para que no se arruinasen.

En ese momento yo sacudí la cabeza y parpadeé, esperando que estuviera en una especie de sueño sin sentido o algo por el estilo.

—Preciosa Sakura, por fin viniste. Me cansé de estar esperándote aquí fuera, yo solo.

Volví el rostro hacia donde venía aquel silbido del viento que yo tan bien conocía, y que me resultaba completamente adorable en cualquier momento.

—No sabía que tú también supieses de la existencia de este lugar. Siempre me sorprendes.

El pequeño en cuestión sonrió ladino e hizo una reverencia completamente teatral.

—Estoy un paso delante de ti, para cuidarte. Ya sabes que eres una cabezota —dijo, bostezando un poco—. Además hay una parte de mí dentro de este lugar que te estaba esperando desde que yo puse mis ojos en ti.

Mi cara reflejó lo poco que entendía de todo aquello. Podía decirse que tenía un signo de pregunta escrito, tal que mi compañero desde siempre, rió un poco más, se enderezó otro poco y tomó una de mis manos para besarla con cuidado.

—Mi ángel —susurró con sus pequeños labios acariciándome. Y no tuve que mirar dos veces para saber que se había ido, tal como siempre hacía.

Mi mente estaba hecha un caos, pero al menos podía decir que mis pasos me habían llevado al lugar al que tenía que ir. Podía darle un poco de crédito a mi despiste en cuanto a eso, pero tendría que ver cómo seguiría todo.

—Qué diablos —pensé, y golpeando la puerta me anuncié—. ¿Hola?

Caminé por la estancia donde todos nos reuníamos para ensayar, camino a los camerinos.

Las voces salían demasiado fuertes como para ignorarlas.

—…es que no tuviste suerte, Chiharu. Yamazaki era un perdedor en ese entonces, y sigue siéndolo. ¿O cómo explicas que continúe trabajando para el padre, aun ahora? Es un pobre diablo sin futuro, créeme. Estás mejor sin él.

—Sí, lo sé. —La interlocutora permanecía cruzada de brazos, asintiendo. Rika era una asesina verbal en lo que se refería a relaciones pasadas—. Es que cuesta pensar que estuve tanto tiempo con un tipo como ése. Es decir, no sé qué fue, porque obviamente amor no era. Si no, no me hubiera traicionado con cuanta mujer se le pasaba por delante, ¿tengo razón o no? A ver, Rika ya ha dicho lo suyo, ¿tú qué opinas Naoko?

La escritora del Teatro se quedó enmudecida. No le gustaban esos temas, pero como eran sus amigas, sabía que tendría que emitir algún juicio, el que fuera.

—Yamazaki es un niño, y tú una mujer. No había forma de que funcionara, además…

Lentamente asomé mi nariz por la puerta y entré al camerino. Era evidente por mi expresión que había escuchado algo, aunque fuera mínimo. Y era más claro por sus rostros, que no hablarían de ese tema enfrente de mí.

—Hola, chicas —saludé con un gesto de mano a todas, mientras cada una volvía a lo suyo. Rika a maquillarse furiosamente frente al espejo, Chiharu a revisar los mensajes en su teléfono y Naoko, esbozando una sonrisa, arremetió con su notebook, a escribir lo que fuera que estuviera escribiendo.

Oh, sí. Eso era lo que la gente llamaba un ambiente tenso como cuerda de piano.

—¡Buenas tardes a todas!

Una voz a mis espaldas me hizo suspirar de alivio. Pronto sentí una de sus manos en mis hombros, y vi de reojo cómo sonreía a todas las presentes mientras bajaba su agarre hasta tomar una de mis manos y llevarme de allí, sin mucha explicación al resto.

—Me has salvado —le dije, siendo demasiado honesta quizás, pero no podía evitarlo con ella. Tomoyo había sido lo mejor que me había ocurrido allí dentro. ¿O quizás lo segundo mejor?

_¡Tonta, tonta Sakura!_

Nos adentramos un poco más en los pasillos del Teatro hasta el estudio donde ella tenía los atuendos hechos, los que estaban en camino a terminarse y demás utilidades. Me sorprendió lo rápido que se sentó a la máquina de coser y comenzó a mover con el pedal todo el artefacto, de modo que las telas empezaron a deslizarse y tomar forma con muchísima facilidad.

—Esto es de la épocas de los dinosaurios, pero aún logra lucirse, ¿a que sí? —dijo, mientras me señalaba un banco a su lado, para acompañarla—. Mira, Shaoran está un poco demorado, así que mejor te quedas conmigo, ya sabes —explicó, puntada tras puntada—. Aquéllas tres son buenas chicas, pero no están en su mejor momento. Todo esto de los cambios, bueno, hay gente que no sabe manejarlo muy bien, y pues, ahí tienes a sus representantes terrenales. —Sonrió como si hubiera dicho algo muy malo, y continuó su labor, aunque primero tomó una de mis manos—.¿Sakura?

La miré muy fijamente, sus hermosos ojos y su rostro, brillando con anticipación.

—¿Sí? —respondí, y ella terminó por aprisionar con ambas manos las mías. Siempre tenía los dedos tan fríos que sentí tristeza por un momento.

—Hay algo que quiero pedirte, pero estás en plena libertad de negarte, por supuesto —comenzó, con el rostro aún brillando—. Se trata de mi novio.

—¡Oh, tienes novio! ¡Felicitaciones! —dije de inmediato, como si fuera lo indicado para responder en esos momentos. No tenía ni idea.

Su luz se apagó un poco, pero mantuvo la expresión.

—Gracias…, bueno, el hecho es que mañana iremos a tomar algo por ahí, ya sabes, un bar —dijo, como empujando cada palabra para que saliera por su garganta. Finalmente tomó mucho aire—. ¡Me encantaría que nos acompañases!

Mentiría si dijera que no me tomó por sorpresa. Y originalmente, mi respuesta hubiera sido instantánea: un gran e inexorable NO. Pero con ella era diferente.

—Claro, ¡por supuesto! —acepté y apreté sus manos, que habían comenzado a temblar, incluso cuando ella no se daba cuenta de eso—. Sólo dime dónde y allí estaré.

Habiendo dicho eso, desvié un momento la mirada a la pared que teníamos detrás.

Recordé a Shaoran, y la tibieza de su abrigo. Pensé en mi pequeño amigo y sus palabras misteriosas. Pero sobre todo, pensé en la soledad del corazón de Tomoyo. Y del mío.

**Escena II**

**-Shaoran-**

El cielo era una gran masa gris cuando miré por la ventana. Densos nubarrones se movían, pesados como gigantescos elefantes de aire; se mezclaban torpemente, se hacían y deshacían, de vez en cuando chocaban y el estruendo hacía temblar los cristales. En algún momento, dos de ellos tropezaron, pero el rugido fue eclipsado por un grito que me obligó a volver a escena.

Era Sakura, cayendo con todo su peso sobre el escenario, palpando con manos temblorosas la herida que Akemi había abierto en su garganta. La mirada glacial de Rika era con seguridad la mejor que le había visto en mucho tiempo, al menos dentro de su papel. Contemplaba rígida e indiferente la deformación en el rostro de Kaito.

Tan tranquila, tan satisfecha, que no tendría nada que ver con la obra. Probablemente, en su fuero interno, todo aquello era verdad y Sakura se retorcería en un charco de sangre hasta morir.

Kaito estiró torpemente un brazo hacia Akemi, pero ella apartó los dedos de su pie sin inmutarse, antes de arrodillarse en el suelo. Miró una última vez al cadáver de Sakura y al pañuelo rojo que ahora se desparramaba bajo su cuello, y sostuvo el puñal ante su propio vientre.

—La nieve ha caído y rodeado la puerta de mi hogar —recitó, con la voz tirante y la cabeza gacha. Me pregunté en qué estaría pensando Rika realmente—. Oh, rezad, rezad por mí alma que va camino del _Jigoku_…

Un golpe en el estómago y el pañuelo se deslizó bajo su manga. Un doloroso giro de muñecas, un último estertor, y Rika también yacía en la madera del escenario con los ojos cerrados y el cabello salpicándole la cara. Los aplausos de Naoko llenaron la sala, y a ellos se unieron los de Chiharu, los de Tomoyo y los del resto. Me hizo gracia ver que Takashi Yamazaki, una de nuestras más antiguas —y menos problemáticas— adquisiciones, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. El pobre, que se había perdido parte del revuelo al estar una semana de visita en Hokkaido, no cabía en sí de asombro.

Rika se puso de pie con algo más que su pedantería habitual, y prácticamente desfiló por el escenario ante las ovaciones de su público. Sakura, en cambio, se levantó y podría decirse que se ocultó un poco tras el descomunal ego de su compañera, aplaudiéndola tímidamente.

—¡Has estado increíble, Rika! —Chiharu se acercó al escenario para poder abrazar a su amiga, que se dejó elogiar y como agradecimiento, o consuelo, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Se separaron apenas y ambas miraron a Sakura con unas sonrisas demasiado radiantes—. Tú también has estado muy bien.

—Sí, es cierto. —Sin perderme la mirada brillante de Rika, me acerqué también hasta allí—. ¡Resultó tan natural el momento en que te arrastrabas!

Aquel aire ya casi no podía respirarse. Atrapado medio de una nube tóxica, sólo pude guardar silencio y esperar para ver qué pasaba. Observé a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo, a sus ojos desconcertados por un segundo... a su media sonrisa estándar posterior.

—Muchas gracias, Rika —la oí decir, cuando estaba seguro de que no respondería nada—. A ti también te ha quedado bordado el suicidio.

Dos sonrisas se borraron al instante, pero Sakura ignoró ese hecho bajando del escenario y dirigiéndose hasta donde descansaba su enorme bolso. Yo me encontré con el divertido rostro de Tomoyo a mi lado, y aflojé los hombros suponiendo que la batalla había sido pospuesta.

Pero el suspiro de Rika hizo que me alarmase, y me preparé para tener que intervenir si se daba un contraataque.

—¡Mirad quién ha venido!

Me giré al mismo tiempo que el resto hacia la puerta, y ahí fue cuando la sangre se heló en mis venas.

Llevaba tantos años sin ver aquel rostro, sin recordar lo que era tenerle tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Era alguien que hacía mucho no osaba pasarse por aquí. Alguien a quien había echado con estas manos, de las formas menos ortodoxas.

Alguien que, si de mí dependiera, llevaría muchos años criando malvas en un cementerio.

Me enfureció tener que volver a encontrarme con aquella sonrisa de quien no ha roto un plato en su vida, con el cabello negro atado su típica coleta, con la impecable vestimenta y modales, con aquella maldita costumbre de aparentar ser el humano perfecto.

Extendió el brazo con el que sostenía un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, y al segundo siguiente sentí la ráfaga que debió de ser Tomoyo pasar por mi lado y correr a su encuentro.

—¡Ritsuko! —Parecía sorprendida, e inmensamente feliz de verlo. Yo me metí las manos en los bolsillos y esperé. No quería…, no quería volver a hacerle daño—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He pensado que, ya que salí más temprano del trabajo, podía pasarme a saludar. —Tomoyo recibió las rosas y Ritsuko, como era su costumbre, no olvidó a los demás—. Bueno, en realidad, a saludar a todo el mundo. Hace mucho que no nos vemos…

No llevaba ni un minuto aquí, y ya todos se habían reunido a su alrededor para preguntarle por su vida, su trabajo, su carrera. Él contestaba a las preguntas con una deslumbrante sonrisa y los comentarios más ocurrentes, haciendo que todo el elenco de actores riese sus chistes o suspirase de amor, creando lo que para mí era la imagen más vívida de la mediocridad. Gente tan acostumbrada a mentir, ¿cómo no veían…?

—Oye. —El susurro de Sakura, que de repente había aparecido a mi lado, me sorprendió. Pero me encantó descubrir el recelo que brillaba en sus ojos—. ¿Quién es ése?

—Es el novio de Tomoyo —le expliqué, buscando mis cigarrillos. Quité uno del bolsillo y lo encendí, aspirando largamente.

Cuando volví a mirar a Sakura, pareció olvidar toda su desconfianza anterior. En lugar de ello, me enseñó una sonrisa radiante y aparentemente sincera. Yo tiré por la borda mis esperanzas… Ah, vamos, ¿ella también?

—¿De verdad? —Asentí, apartando la mirada ante tanta alegría—. ¡Vaya, tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo! —Durante un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Y yo no dejé de torturarme con la imagen de un Ritsuko tan jovial y encantador como siempre, de vez en cuando comentando algo sobre lo maravillosa que era su Tomoyo, abrazándola, consiguiendo que ella se sonrojase como nunca lo hacía y todo el mundo exhalase su frase más tierna al respecto—. Me alegro tanto… —confesó Sakura cuando yo ya me había olvidado de su existencia—. Es decir…, se los ve muy enamorados.

_Por desgracia, no te equivocas._

—…la obra que escribió Naoko. —Retomé la conversación más importante, e ignoré deliberadamente a Sakura—. Vendrás a verla, ¿verdad? Aún no tenemos la fecha para el estreno, pero te enterarás, seguro.

El comentario de Chiharu podría parecer inocuo... para cualquiera que no me estuviese viendo la cara. Realmente, no sé si lo había hecho porque era una imbécil o porque era una arpía, pero el resto prefirió mantenerse en un seguro margen.

El corro se abrió, y de repente todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí y en lo que diría al respecto. Muchas de las caras parecían indiferentes, pero la de Tomoyo… la de Tomoyo…

—Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Shaoran.

No supe enfrentarme a la voz de Ritsuko. No, con ella delante. Si cedía a mi sentido de la moral, de la lógica, del honor, de todo cuanto tenía por código, Tomoyo me odiaría el resto de su vida. Y le había prometido hacía mucho no interferir más y "dejarla hacer su vida con el hombre que amaba".

Bajé la cabeza con mi orgullo retorciéndose de dolor y de rabia; tener que doblegarme ante alguien como él era probablemente el sacrificio más grande que he hecho nunca por alguien.

—¿Qué te parece si me esperas fuera? —intervino Tomoyo, con su voz más dulce—. Hemos acabado aquí y sólo tengo que guardar un par de cosas. Salgo en diez minutos.

—Es cierto, nosotros ya nos íbamos. —la secundó Yamazaki. Yo agradecí tenerlo de vuelta en el teatro, sobre todo por su gran empatía y sensibilidad—. Bueno, entonces, ¿qué sabes de Higura…?

Supuse que la tropa se había marchado, pero lo cierto es que no me enteré. Cuando volví a la realidad mi cigarrillo era un tubo de ceniza y Sakura ya no estaba. Sólo quedábamos…

—Lo siento, Shaoran.

No la miré. En lugar de eso, fijé mis ojos en la ventana. El cielo seguía encapotado, aunque ahora era completamente negro. Había demasiada calma allí fuera.

—Shaoran, por favor…

—Sabes que él tiene completamente vedada la entrada al teatro —le recordé suavemente. El control enfermizo sobre mi entonación fue automático.

Tomoyo guardó silencio durante todo el tiempo que pudo, que fue más bien poco.

—Lo siento —insistió—. Te juro que no tenía idea de que Ritsuko iba a venir.

—Sin embargo, no se ve que te haya molestado que viniera. —Alcé el mentón mientras la miraba, pero continué hablando con tranquilidad—. Sigues poniendo la misma cara de imbécil cada vez que él aparece.

Probablemente el comentario le molestó, pero no dio señales de ello. No solía hacerlo.

—Sabes que estoy enamorada de Ritsuko, ¿por qué no iba a poner cara de imbécil? ¿No es ésa la cara que pone la gente cuando…?

_A la mierda._

—¡Porque _no_ deberías estar enamorada de él!

Tomoyo se había quedado rígida y con las palabras a medio salir de la boca, mirándome como si tuviese delante a la criatura más despiadada del universo. Se encogió sobre sí misma, intentando disimular un cruce de brazos y dando un paso atrás.

—Shaoran, tú no… en realidad, tú no sabes…

Sin pensarlo la agarré por las muñecas y la acerqué de un tirón. Tomoyo parpadeaba sin saber qué hacer, pero yo no quería eso. Quería que por fin me _escuchase_.

—No te equivoques. —Hablé demasiado bajo, arrastré demasiado las palabras—. Yo _sí_ sé muy bien cómo es Ritsuko en realidad, yo _sí_ quiero verlo. No creas que soy tonto, ni ciego, como tú. No creas que no noto —levanté su brazo y la manga de su camisa cayó, revelando una antigua cicatriz— las marcas que traes de vez en cuando. ¿Qué esperas, que me crea que los golpes te los das haciendo los trajes para la obra? ¿Preparándole la comidita a ese cabrón como una perfecta ama de casa?

Los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lágrimas, e intentó zafarse. Yo la dejé forcejear, pero no tenía intención de liberarla. Y con todo el asombro que fui capaz de reunir, la vi por primera vez lo bastante desesperada como para empezar a golpearme el pecho con los puños.

Como un relámpago, la imagen de mis sueños me revolvió el estómago y me hizo bajar la guardia.

_No, no, así no..._

—¡No es así siempre! —me gritó, soltándose de mi agarre. Nunca antes la había visto tan enfadada—. ¡Él me ama, lo sé! —Bajó la cabeza, sollozando, y yo intenté abrazar a lo que parecía una muñeca de porcelana a punto de estallar en pedazos. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer mientras oía su voz transformarse en un murmullo lastimero—. Ritsuko intenta controlarse por mí, pero yo a veces lo olvido, le provoco, y no puede evitarlo… Si yo supiera… si yo supiera cómo actuar…

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta ante aquella confesión. Jamás me lo había dicho tan claramente.

—Eso no es cierto —conseguí susurrar—. No tienes por qué aguantar que te pegue, Tomoyo.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar: impulsada por una renovada fuerza me apartó de un empujón, rompiendo mi escuálido abrazo sin mucha dificultad.

—¡Cállate ya! —Sus ojos rojizos me miraron con furia. Tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que parecía que iba a partirse en dos en cualquier momento—. ¡Tú crees que sí, pero en realidad no entiendes _nada_! ¡Para tu información, estamos muy bien ahora! —Respiró con fuerza—. ¡Y aunque no quieras saberlo —dijo, con una sonrisa torcida—, voy a casarme con él y no hay nada que tú puedas, _ni debas_, hacer al respecto! —De un manotazo cogió su bolso y anduvo hasta la puerta. Justo antes de cruzar el umbral me dirigió una última mirada de odio y escupió—: _¡Te vas a morir solo!_

El "toc toc" de sus tacones resonó por todos los rincones del Teatro como una sentencia irrevocable, aunque no entendiese aún qué era lo que implicaba exactamente...

E iba a dejarme caer en la silla que tenía más a mano, cuando el eco de unos pasos me paralizó.

Con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo alcé la cabeza, preparado para todo y a la vez sin tener ni idea de qué hacer si Tomoyo había regresado por cualquier motivo.

Sin embargo, para bien o para mal, no era ella quien permanecía de pie bajo el umbral.

—Perdona —murmuró Sakura, tan bajito que apenas la oí.

Instantáneamente se me aflojaron los hombros. La decepción me hizo bajar la guardia, no esperaba tener que luchar con ella también.

—Me parece que no eres tú quien debiera decirme eso.

La vi negar con la cabeza, extrañamente seria, mientras se acercaba lentamente. Se detuvo, a apenas un palmo de distancia, y sencillamente me miró.

Diría que nunca la había tenido tan cerca, y sin embargo, no conseguí leer en aquellos ojos de agua verde ningún tipo de reflejo, ni emoción, ni intenciones.

Sin romper el contacto visual intuí que se movía un poco, quizá rebuscando en su bolso alguna cosa, pero no habló hasta tiempo después, justo en el momento en que algo cálido me rozó el pecho.

—Lamento no haberte devuelto tus cosas anoche —dijo, y pocas veces una frase me pareció tan llena de dobles sentidos.

Me aferré al abrigo, que Sakura sostenía contra mí como un arma, y que pareció enfriarse en el momento en que ella lo soltó definitivamente.

—Tu libreto está en el bolsillo interior.

—Gracias, lo había estado buscando.

Sakura no pareció interesada en quedarse a descubrir que aquella afirmación era mentira, ni que en realidad era perfectamente consciente de en dónde estaban mis cosas, ni que de que alguna forma, alguna parte de mí prefería que se quedasen con ella.

En realidad, demostró su falta de interés en cualquiera de esas cosas yéndose en silencio por donde había venido, sin mediar una palabra más, dejándome con mi abrigo en la mano y una única y absoluta certeza: la que susurraban sus pasos al alejarse por el pasillo, la misma que había gritado Tomoyo, la mía propia, que se deslizaba por las paredes del salón de actos, la del resto del mundo, que caía en forma de nieve al otro lado de la ventana:

Que este camino, que me empeñaba en recorrer, me haría morir solo.

**Escena III**

**-Sakura-**

Anduve todo el camino a casa sin querer mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Sabía que si cedía a mis instintos, acabaría dándome la vuelta y acorralando a Shaoran Li, tan sólo para torturarlo hasta que me explicase qué había significado toda esa turbia, extraña discusión con Tomoyo.

Subí un poco más mi bolso, que se deslizaba ya sin tanto peso por mi hombro, e intenté dejar de respirar como una desquiciada.

No, no podía seguir mis instintos. Los instintos eran para mí un lujo que no podía permitirme...

La parada del bus estaba prácticamente desierta cuando llegué, a excepción de la mujer anciana de mirada inquisidora y ceño fruncido, que me miraba como si supiese con certeza todo lo que yo estaba pensando. Como pude la ignoré y me puse a juguetear con mi teléfono móvil, que podría ser confundido fácilmente con una reliquia ancestral... pero no había ni rastro de Eriol. Ni una llamada, ni siquiera un mensaje.

Era evidente que estaba muy ocupado con su "guardia nocturna", que ya no había espacio para mí ni siquiera en sus pensamientos, mucho menos en su tiempo, como para olvidarse de sus obligaciones con Kaho y acompañarme a una cita tan horrible como la que me tocaba tener en pocos minutos.

Mi pierna empezó a tener vida propia en algún punto de mi estrés, y comencé a sacudirla como si con cada frenético movimiento pudiese también sacudirme las ideas de la cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo intuí que la anciana a mi lado se giraba para verme mejor. Tenía que ser un espectáculo muy triste, muy patético, congelándome en aquella parada a las ocho de la noche mientras mi cerebro se convertía en un laberinto con sólo dos salidas, ninguna de las dos agradable. Y como decidí echar a Eriol de mi cabeza, entonces volvió Shaoran.

Por mucho que intentara olvidarlo, su voz retumbaba continuamente en las paredes de mi cabeza: podía oír claramente las duras palabras que había gritado a Tomoyo, podía verlo zarandearla y luego abrazarla mientras le susurraba cosas que afortunadamente no pude oír desde mi escondrijo, al otro lado de la puerta.

Porque, sí, los había espiado. ¡Pero en ningún caso intencionadamente! Jamás en mi vida habría querido oír eso, pero nuevamente el destino, o mi desastrosa memoria, me jugaron una mala pasada. Y es que al darme cuenta de que me estaba yendo del teatro sin devolverle sus cosas a Shaoran, creí que lo mejor era regresar a donde lo había dejado la última vez que lo vi y dárselas. Quizá incluso conseguir que me hiciese un poco del caso que no me había hecho gracias a la visita de aquel enigmático sujeto, Ritsuko.

Nunca me habría imaginado que me encontraría con un cuadro tan bizarro, del mismo hombre que me había salvado ayer, reclamándole a mi amiga cosas que no tenían sentido. Porque ¿qué le podía importar a él que Tomoyo estuviese enamorada de su novio? ¿Qué daño le hacía algo así? ¿Qué _derecho_ tenía a decir cualquier cosa al respecto de su felicidad? No, no podía tener ningún derecho...

¿O sí?

Quise esquivar las escenas mentales en las que Tomoyo y Shaoran se besaban apasionadamente en algún rincón del teatro, y sobre todo aquella otra en la que tenían sexo revolcándose entre las cajas llenas de disfraces en el estudio de mi amiga, donde yo había pasado las últimas tardes... pero evidentemente no fui muy rápida.

Mi castigo fueron las náuseas e incluso un amago de ganas de llorar. Pero como no me estaba permitido, preferí mirarme los zapatos intensamente y concentrarme en su color negro, en sus rozaduras, en los trocitos de nieve que se derretían lentamente sobre ellos.

_Las distracciones no te durarán eternamente. En algún momento volverás a casa, te meterás en tu cama fría y vacía y recordarás lo estúpida que fuiste al permitirte ser feliz hoy, sólo porque un excéntrico desconocido se vio obligado a salvarte de Terada. ¿En qué estabas pensando...?_

¡Déjame en paz!

Cerré los ojos y conté mentalmente hasta un millón. Esperaba que el autobús llegase antes de que se me acabasen los números.

Para mi fortuna, una enorme rueda se detuvo delante de mí antes de llegar a ciento cincuenta, y aunque me levanté rápidamente del asiento de la parada, preferí cederle el paso a la anciana malhumorada que me acompañaba. No me dejó ayudarla a subir, así que me conformé con esperar a que acabase de trepar los escalones, a duras penas, y luego verla contar las moneditas para pagar su viaje. Un tiempo después, pude montar también y dejar frente al conductor la cantidad exacta del billete, contada de antemano.

Avancé a paso firme hasta el final del autobús, en donde el vértigo era más fuerte pero estaría más sola; me senté, apoyé la cabeza en la ventanilla y cerré los ojos, sintiendo la vibración del vehículo sacudir cada una de mis neuronas. Aquélla, definitivamente, no era una sensación agradable, pero peores eran mis pensamientos.

Desconozco cuánto tiempo pasó desde que abandonamos la parada hasta que volví a abrir los ojos y reconocí la calle que se deslizaba al otro lado del cristal, pero ocurrió mucho antes de lo que a mí me habría gustado.

Armándome de valor, me di algo de prisa y bajé en cuanto el conductor me lo permitió, tan sólo para encontrarme con aquella zona residencial que recordaba tan bien. Un escalofrío acompañó a la ráfaga de recuerdos infantiles, así que me oculté un poco más tras la bufanda, me abracé a mí misma y comencé a caminar.

El barrio estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vi, tan bien iluminado, lleno de casas tan bonitas que parecían sacadas de una postal, tan pintoresco con la nieve caída sobre las flores. Mi nariz recordó la mezcla de fragancias, que, cada primavera, escapaban del jardín de cada vecino. De hecho, mi casa era reconocible porque era la única que, desde hacía años, ya no lucía su peculiar colección de flores aromáticas en el jardín delantero. No iba a ser mi padre quien se encargase de ellas...

Oí mi móvil chillar desde algún punto indeterminado en mi bolso, y rebusqué un buen rato hasta encontrarlo, maldiciendo que fuese tan pequeño en un mundo tan grande y desordenado como aquél en el que le encantaba perderse. Cuando finalmente lo encontré, deseé no haberlo hecho.

_"No olvides darle mis saludos a tu padre, cariño. Dile que lo siento mucho pero esta noche tengo demasiado trabajo."_

Sí, claro que sí, amor mío. Le diré a mi padre, con quien mantienes tan estrecha relación, que te has visto obligado a declinar su invitación a cenar porque estás muy ocupado sosteniéndole la cabeza a Kaho Mizuki.

Dejé que el teléfono se perdiese nuevamente en la espesura de mi bolso y comencé a subir las escaleras de entrada a casa con cuanta frustración es posible cargar en una única y pequeña persona. Y cada escalón vino acompañado de un recuerdo, a saber:

Las flores de mi madre, que hacía años no se plantaban en el jardín.

La cornamenta que Eriol, amablemente, había colocado sobre mi cabeza.

Los reclamos de Shaoran a Tomoyo, barra, su ¿relación?, barra, mi idealización venida abajo.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, Fujitaka Kinomoto, también conocido como _Papá_.

Apreté el pequeño botón blanco que originó la melodía de mis pesadillas, y a punto estuve de taparme los oídos cuando el hombre con la sonrisa pegada, en la que yo hacía siglos no reconocía a mi padre, apareció tras el umbral.

—Hola, cariño. —Me saludó con un abrazo que yo me obligué a corresponder, pues sabía que al hombre de las sonrisas pegadas no le gustaban las pequeñas muestras de rencor filial—. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Guía de Preguntas para la Buena Educación y la Convivencia Pacífica en el Hogar, capítulo primero. Tú puedes, Sakura.

—Maravillosamente.

—Me alegro mucho, hija.

—Y tú, ¿qué tal?

—Muy bien, todo sigue como siempre.

—Estupendo.

Acabadas las formalidades estúpidas, di un primer paso hacia el hogar Kinomoto, pero pronto noté que mi padre se asomaba por encima de mi hombro y escudriñaba el exterior. Yo me giré un poco, para intentar descubrir qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención, pero sólo encontré oscuridad y árboles mecidos por el viento invernal.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté.

Mi padre tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Es que creí que Hiiraguizawa vendría contigo.

Hiiraguizawa, nunca Eriol. Así era como llamaba mi padre a ese maldito monstruo que le había robado a su niña.

Un estremecimiento placentero me recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero intenté disimularlo como pude.

—Es que Eriol —empecé a excusarle— tenía mucho trabajo hoy. Ya sabes, ser médico consume horas y horas de tu vida, todo sea por ayudar a los demás. —Cerré los ojos y fabriqué mi sonrisa más soñadora, sólo para él. Comencé a quitarme el abrigo en un gesto casual, mientras fingía desvariar con naturalidad sobre las aptitudes de mi novio—. Eso es lo que más me gusta de Eriol: su generosidad y su consideración hacia el prójimo, su capacidad para anteponer las necesidades del resto a las suyas propias. —Vi a mi padre estirar un poco más su sonrisa gastada y guardar silencio mientras recogía mi abrigo y lo colocaba en el perchero cercano. Después, le tendí mi bufanda y mis guantes, y por último mi gorro de lana—. Por supuesto, lo echo mucho de menos cuando no está, pero sé que es el precio que he de pagar por compartir mi vida con alguien como él.

Cuando no me quedó más ropa que la necesaria, Fujitaka Kinomoto colocó una mano en mi espalda y me dio un ligero empujón, invitándome a andar hacia el salón.

Pasado el placer de mi discurso, recorrí los pasillos de mi antiguo hogar, sintiendo que la dulzura se iba convirtiendo en algo cada vez más amargo. El pasillo continuaba tal y como lo había dejado: acogedor, amarillo, repleto de fotografías. Y antes de conseguir mirar hacia otro lado, pude reconocer en una de ellas el largo cabello de mi madre ondeando contra el cielo azul de alguna playa cuyo nombre nunca nadie se había molestado en recordarme. Mentalmente reconstruí la escena que tantas veces había visto, y coloqué a mi hermano a su izquierda, y a su derecha al hombre que por aquel entonces aún era mi padre y sabía sonreír con el corazón.

Por un segundo sentí pena por él, pero me encargué de borrar aquel sentimiento en un instante. Fujitaka Kinomoto no se merecía mi pena, ni mi perdón, porque por él me había convertido en lo que era: un muñeco maltrecho sin valor para afrontar la vida.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Sakura —le oí decir, pero no supe a qué se refería hasta que llegamos al salón y tuve que contener un grito de alegría.

Y es que allí estaban ambos, sentados cada uno en su sofá, tal y como los recordaba. Él, con su típica cara de pocos amigos; ella, con una sonrisa pícara bailoteándole en los labios.

Meiling se abalanzó sobre mí, tal y como sabía que lo haría, y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que tuve que esperar a que me soltara para poder seguir respirando. Cuando se separó de mí, me miró de arriba a abajo y me dijo:

—Sakura, estás guapísima. Aunque un poco sosa, como siempre. ¿Es que nunca te vas a vestir con un poco de color?

Por unos segundos, yo observé su vestido rojo.

—Está perfectamente así, Meiling. No querrás que parezca una fulana.

El comentario de mi hermano no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las dos, y yo me encogí sobre mí misma cuando noté la llama arder en los ojos de Meiling. Sin embargo, la vi volver a serenarse y avanzar hacia la mesa, en donde ya se había acomodado un suculento festín.

Yo también decidí ignorar aquel extraño incidente, que parecía significar algo más que uno de los sobreprotectores comentarios de hermano mayor que tanto le gustaba hacer a Touya, y me acerqué al sofá en donde continuaba sentado.

—No te veo desde hace un año, pero continúas siendo un monstruo —fue su bienvenida. Pero, en lugar de pelearme con él como había hecho siempre, darle una patada o gritarle que no era un monstruo, sonreí y me incliné para abrazarlo.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, idiota.

Tardó unos segundos en devolverme el abrazo, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo sentí que las cosas habían vuelto a acomodarse en mi mundo. Al menos durante el tiempo que él estuviera aquí.

Y es que luego de que mi hermano se hubiera casado con Meiling y mudado a China, me había dado cuenta de que él era el único vínculo positivo que mantenía con mi infancia. Como papá nunca volvió a estar presente en mi vida luego de la muerte de mi madre, Touya se había convertido en el sustituto de ambos y yo me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas, intentando continuar con lo poco que quedaba de mi vida.

Así, durante años, mi hermano me consideró como la más importante de sus responsabilidades y se encargó de empujarme hacia el colegio cuando prefería quedarme en cama durante días, de preparar la comida para ambos, limpiar o ayudarme con los deberes. Lo tomé como una maldición al principio, pues la muerte de mamá me había dejado sin ganas de hacer nada, pero a medida que fui saliendo del pozo en el que me había caído, comencé a acostumbrarme a la presión que Touya ejercía sobre mí y a asumir que yo necesitaba esa presión.

Poco a poco comencé a ayudarle con sus tareas, de modo que acabamos sosteniéndonos el uno al otro mientras veíamos a nuestro padre volver a casa de madrugada, luego de estar todo el día fuera de casa, trabajando para escapar de la tragedia que nos destrozó como familia. Fue así como consiguió hacer de la pequeña empresa Kinomoto, el emporio que era hoy día.

Pero en algún momento, Touya se fue de vacaciones a China, y cuando volvió lo hizo con su nueva novia, que resultaría convertirse en mi cuñada muy poco tiempo después. Antes de que pudiese pararme a pensarlo, mi hermano se despedía de mí en el aeropuerto y prometía volver por vacaciones. Se encargaría de abrir una sede de la empresa en China y le daría el gusto a mi padre, a la vez que intentaba formar su propia familia.

Fue entonces cuando sólo quedamos la casa y yo. Y aunque al principio me resultó soportable, con el paso de las semanas empecé a sentirme en una prisión cada vez más y más pequeña, con menos y menos aire...

—_¿Y Eriol, no va a venir?_

Eriol llegó a mi vida justo el día en que me di un festín con las pastillas que mi padre guardaba en el botiquín del cuarto de baño. No fue una historia de flechazos y rosas, sino más bien una historia de noche en Urgencias y lavado de estómago, en la que un joven guapo y amable, por aquel entonces apenas en pruebas, se encargó de pasar muy seguido por mi habitación para ver cómo me encontraba, quitar y poner agujas, gasas, vigilar el nivel de suero... esas cosas.

De hecho, pasó tanto tiempo conmigo aquella noche que tuve ocasión de contarle un poco acerca de mi vida; mi débil estado físico y mental me volvió tan vulnerable que acabé llorando mis penas y confesando que me sentía terriblemente sola porque mi hermano se había ido y no lo vería más que alguna vez al año, porque mi padre era como un fantasma que sólo se aparecía en casa de madrugada, y porque mi madre llevaba años muerta pero yo no conseguía olvidarla.

Supongo que le di tanta pena entonces que se vio obligado a mantener el contacto conmigo después de que me diesen el alta. Así que nos vimos bastantes veces después de eso: quedábamos para dar largos paseos por el Parque Pingüino hasta la hora en la que tenía que marcharse al hospital, me hablaba acerca de su vida y yo evitaba volver a contar nada sobre la mía. Era lo suficientemente divertido y diferente como para que me mantuviese entretenida y consiguiese escapar de los problemas en casa por un tiempo.

En una de esas tardes, Eriol decidió que estaba enamorado de la loca a la que había conocido en el hospital luego de un intento de suicidio, y me lo hizo saber arrodillándose frente a mí, junto al pequeño lago en el parque, con la puesta de sol transformando, por unos instantes, sus ojos azules en ocres y dorados.

De más está decir que acepté ser su novia, y todo fue viento en popa durante algún tiempo: yo me sentía protegida y mimada por aquel extraño que alguna vez averiguó algo sobre mí. Y las cosas mejoraron aún más cuando se lo solté a mi padre, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras él revolvía en la nevera una cálida noche de agosto.

Al recibir la noticia, algo conectó dentro del cerebro de Fujitaka, que puso el grito en el cielo, como si de pronto hubiese recordado que su hija seguía existiendo y que ya no era la niña pequeña a la que abandonó a merced de los elementos para centrarse en su propio dolor. Para más inri, ni siquiera acepté un puesto en la empresa, ni permití que Eriol lo hiciera.

Pero el paso que separaría de una vez y para siempre a la familia Kinomoto fue cuando decidí irme a vivir con mi novio. Mi padre se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se preguntó en alto, una y otra vez, qué había hecho para merecer una hija que renegase así de él. Incluso Touya se enfadó conmigo, por su afán de protegerme de los hombres, y me retiró la palabra durante algún tiempo.

Así que un día me vi con mis cosas en un apartamento moderno y acogedor, demasiado ordenado y limpio quizá, pero ideal para olvidarme de todo. Todo era perfecto entonces: ya no estaba completamente sola, tenía a Eriol para cuidar de mí y darme la atención y el cariño que durante tantos años me había faltado. Incluso había recuperado las ganas de hacer cosas y decidí matricularme en la universidad, consiguiendo unas notas bastante decentes.

Pero en algún momento, eso se rompió.

Algo que nunca más se arreglaría. Algo que estropearía nuestra idílica convivencia de colegiales santurrones. Algo en lo que ni siquiera me había parado a pensar, porque sencillamente no me atrevía.

El sexo. O mejor dicho, la falta de él.

Y es que sentía pánico, y aún lo siento, de sólo tener que imaginar... de sus manos...

—Sakura, ¿me pasas la mantequilla, por favor?

La voz de papá fue como un cubo de agua fría, pero me sirvió para descubrir que en realidad yo ya me había sentado a la mesa, al igual que el resto, y que delante de mí se enfriaba un plato rebosante de puré de patatas, guisantes, pavo y alguna salsa desconocida. Touya me inspeccionó desde su sitio en silencio, y Meiling me miró desconcertada.

—Estás un poco ida —comentó, y se llevó un trozo de pavo a los labios rojos.

—Es que no he dormido muy bien hoy.

Busqué la mantequilla lo más rápidamente que pude y se la pasé a mi padre, prometiéndome no dispersarme así otra vez.

—Gracias, hija. —Vi cómo untaba un trozo sobre el pavo, dejaba el resto sobre la mesa y se aclaraba la voz antes de continuar—: Bien, puesto que Hiiraguizawa no ha podido venir hoy, tendré que preguntarte a ti qué tal os van las cosas. Dime, ¿piensa dedicarse toda su vida a la Medicina? ¿No sabe que podría llegar mucho más lejos en la vida con su propia empresa? Si quiere, yo me ofrezco para...

Pude ver que mi hermano y mi cuñada miraban muy interesados sendos platos de comida, y yo decidí hacer lo mismo mientras preparaba en mi cabeza mil excusas sobre por qué prefería seguir siendo la oveja descarriada. Con toda la lentitud que pude reunir en un gesto, corté un trozo de pavo y lo mastiqué hasta desintegrarlo. Tragué y tomé aire antes de empezar.

Ésta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

**Escena IV**

**-Shaoran-**

Llegué a casa muy temprano después del desastre. A diferencia del resto de las veces, no me había entretenido en el teatro, añadiendo notas al margen del guión, charlando con alguien o contemplando las horas deslizarse lentamente.

Hoy, a diferencia del resto de las veces, había preferido abandonar aquellos instantes perdidos en el tiempo y cambiarlos por otros más tangibles. Pues si el teatro era para mí la puerta al Olvido, hoy necesitaba recordarlo todo.

Así que aquí me tenéis, sentado junto a la ventana mientras veo la nieve caer al otro lado y hacer de Tomoeda una dulce postal de Navidad. En mi mano se calienta una copa con los restos del vino que llevaba años escondido en la penumbra, esperando el momento adecuado para ser bebido: un momento como hoy.

Un momento en el que, quizá por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no estoy bebiendo para escapar. Un momento en el que puedo disfrutar de él completamente sobrio, y de la estampa de la blanca ciudad. Y de mis recuerdos...

El recuerdo de los finos dedos de Tomoyo acariciando el cristal de la ventana en una noche como hoy, de sus ojos de amatista perdidos en ideas que probablemente yo jamás alcanzaría a entender.

—Me da mucho miedo la muerte —había confesado en un susurro, aquella vez. Luego de un prolongado silencio, simplemente había sentenciado algo así, sin aviso o caminos previos.

Y yo no me había limitado a sonreír. En lugar de ello, sostuve su mirada e intenté, también, sostener aquel trozo de alma que parecía pendular junto al abismo.

Pese a que me faltasen derechos para hacerlo, acerqué mi mano a la suya y separé, uno a uno, sus dedos de la ventana. Y pese a que ya nunca me dejase tocarla, aquella vez no se resistió y pude guardar sus manos, siempre heladas, entre las mías.

—Pierdes el tiempo pensando en esas cosas —le dije—. Cuando la muerte llame a tu puerta, te irás y entonces se habrá acabado, no tendrás tiempo para pensar en qué está ocurriendo, ni habrá vuelta atrás. Si ella es, tú no. Vive sin preocuparte por su llegada, exprime cada instante y gánate la certeza de no haberle regalado ni un segundo de vida a la muerte. —Ella guardó silencio mientras yo me acercaba un poco más y colocaba un mechón del oscuro cabello tras su oreja, que también estaba fría—. ¿No sientes la adrenalina, al saber que llevas ganándole la carrera desde que naciste?

Su sonrisa fue dulce pero fría cuando se dignó a contestarme.

—Y tú, ¿la sientes?

—No —admití—. Pero es algo que me encantaría.

Y aquella noche en la que nevó infinitas horas, como hoy, el mundo simplemente se tiñó de un blanco silencioso para dejar a nuestras cabezas dormir. No recuerdo nada más de aquel instante, y probablemente no recuerde nada más de esta noche en cuanto decida, finalmente, darme un respiro.

Apuré el último trago de vino, disfruté de su calor agrio deslizándose por la garganta, y cerré los ojos mientras me despedía de Tomoyo para siempre. No porque yo fuese a marcharme, o porque ella fuese a marcharse; de hecho, estaba seguro de que mañana volvería a verla y que se comportaría conmigo de la misma forma que siempre y de que yo le respondería de la misma manera.

Sin embargo, aquella última pieza que se había movido hoy por la tarde era una pesada losa sepultando nuestro amor y nuestra amistad. Pues en algún momento, durante el camino de regreso a casa, había entendido que su sentencia no era algo tan definitivo para ella como lo era para mí.

Mil veces habíamos discutido sobre el mismo tema, mil veces me había opuesto a su relación con aquel sujeto y mil veces alguno de los dos se había ido de la habitación dando un portazo. Pero hoy algo había sido diferente, quizá sólo una gota más colmando el vaso, pero al fin y al cabo la señal definitiva que me indicaba, sin lugar a dudas, que mi Tomoyo estaba perdida desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Peor aún, perdida y agonizante en medio de algún lugar oscuro en su cabeza, del que yo no podría sacarla jamás. Y quizá ella, algún día, consiguiese levantarse por sí misma y regresar, pero estaba claro que no dejaría que nadie le tendiese la mano.

De modo que mañana, como cada tarde, la vería y le sonreiría, le hablaría, la abrazaría o le pediría perdón si así lo deseaba, pero nunca, nunca más, volveríamos a ser e_lla y yo_.

* * *

**Notas de Chocolate con menta:** Después de tantos años sin escribir nada, ya no sé ni cómo empezar una nota... aunque creo que nunca se me ha dado bien empezarlas.

Primerísimo que nada, quiero remarcar el hecho de que, como ya habrá supuesto quien haya leído el mensaje al principio del capítulo, **Charlotte** ya no escribirá este fic conmigo. Y no, por si alguien lo está pensando, no nos batimos en un duelo a muerte por Shaoran, ni ningún otro adorable personaje animado, ni tampoco por ningún otro motivo. Simplemente, las circunstancias no son las más favorables para que podamos escribir juntas y me ha dejado continuar el fic a mí, cosa que le agradezco con todo el corazón, porque ya sabe lo importante que es para mí no dejarlo inconcluso. Por otro lado, que no se diga que no lo intentó: la primera escena de Sakura en este capítulo SÍ la escribió ella, porque la decisión fue tomada después. Del segundo me encargué yo y no tengo idea de si habrá quedado bien o mal, pero eso se lo dejo a criterio de Charlotte, que será quien mejor lo juzgue. Y no tengo mucho más que decir al respecto, porque ella sabe (o debería saber) cuánto extrañaré compartir esta historia.

Por otro lado, espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena. No pretendía tardar tanto en subirlo, pero llevo un mes con idas y vueltas, sin tiempo para ponerme a escribir más que en una libretita que últimamente me llevaba a todas partes. Lo bueno es que parece que la inspiración ha vuelto, porque, por si fuera poco, aparte de este fic he empezado a escribir uno nuevo del que pronto tendrán noticias. Bueno, digo pronto... ¡eso espero! Y en cuanto a los dibujos, ya tengo alguno hecho, pero lo subiré más adelante, para una ocasión en especial.

De más está dar **infinitas gracias** por la paciencia que tuvieron durante todo este tiempo. Volver y que te reciban así es una sensación completamente increíble. Espero estar a la altura de las expectativas y no volver a dejar un proyecto a medias... doy mi palabra de que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por actualizar lo antes posible y acabar esta historia.

Ah, y se me olvidaba, por si alguien no lo sabe, también me pueden encontrar en **Deviant Art** como Choco-menta, en mi** blog** "Paranoia en verde" (aparece la dirección en mi perfil) o agregándome a **chocolateconmenta(punto)ccs(arroba)gmail(punto)com**, cuenta que hice especialmente por si alguien quiere contactarme por** correo o msn**. En el Facebook también es posible encontrarme, pero yo prefiero no mezclarlo con los fics, además de que no subiré mis dibujos ahí, mayormente para no dárselos a Facebook y que se queden con sus derechos (aparte de bajar la calidad de las imágenes y que realmente no se aprecien bien). Cada cosa es para lo que es, así que si me quieren contactar, mejor será por el resto de vías, que están pensadas para ello.

Ahora sí, me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización! Espero leer sus opiniones en los reviews, y sí, sigo siendo de la opinión de que cuanto más largo, mejor xD.


	8. Acto VII: Polilla

**TRAS EL TELÓN**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

_por_

_Chocolate con Menta_

**ACTO VII**

"**Polilla"**

* * *

**Escena I**

**-Sakura-**

El corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho cuando me despertó la luz del sol entrando por la ventana. Y me incorporé de inmediato, buscando a mi alrededor a Eriol, pero él ya no estaba en la habitación conmigo. En su lugar pude ver su pijama, ya prolijamente doblado, en una esquina de la amplia —e irónica— cama matrimonial.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad en cuanto confirmé que estaba sola, porque aunque aquello no podría aliviar el temblor de mis manos ni secar el sudor que empapaba mi cuerpo, peor habría sido tener que dar explicaciones.

Sin dejar de mirar hacia todas partes, me subí un poco más el pijama, como si pudiese protegerme de unos ojos gigantescos que lo habían visto todo dentro de mi cabeza. Preferí creer que si cubría algo más de mi cuello, las imágenes no saldrían a la luz y podría guardarlas en el último cajón de mi memoria. Porque en este instante mi vida no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Algo, o más bien alguien, parecía haberse colado en mi subconsciente y revolver entre los pensamientos más extraños.

Sus manos, abriendo puertas y ventanas. Recorriéndome de arriba a abajo, despertándome en sueños cuando yo me empeñaba en dormir la vigilia.

El tacto del suelo, frío bajo mis pies, me llenó de vértigo el estómago. Los sentidos se me escapaban por cada poro, mi humanidad clamaba por las caricias que yo le había negado durante todos estos años, descontrolada.

La bestia se retorcía ahora a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo, llenándome de ese hormigueo demasiado placentero como para ser bueno...

Me temblaban tanto las rodillas cuando me puse de pie, que tuve que aferrarme a una silla cercana y concentrarme sólo en respirar profundamente. En un último intento, me mordí el interior de la mejilla, pero el dolor tampoco disolvió las imágenes. ¡No era justo!

—Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?

Maldiciendo para mis adentros, dibujé la mueca menos extraña posible y me giré hacia la puerta de la habitación, en donde pude ver que Eriol me observaba con lo que parecían ser demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

—Oh, sí. Es que me he levantado un poco mareada. —Le sonreí, pero vi que su rostro no me correspondía de la forma que solía hacer. Me costó tragar, pues de pronto me había quedado sin un resto de saliva en la boca—. ¿Sucede algo?

Él no me respondió de inmediato, aumentando mi nivel de paranoia: sabía muy bien que yo era esa clase de personas a las que les da por hablar en sueños, y la idea de que toda mi fachada se viniese abajo por algo tan estúpido me llenaba de terror.

Finalmente, lo vi bajar los hombros y apoyarse un poco en el umbral.

—Me asustaste, creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Llevas un rato quejándote y gimiendo.

_Dios, hazlo más bizarro, si es que puedes._

—Bueno, la verdad es que no recuerdo qué soñaba —mentí, sintiendo cómo la adrenalina volvía a poner en marcha mi cuerpo. Solté la silla y me puse a revolver en los cajones del armario, sin buscar nada realmente. Podía sentir la mirada de Eriol clavándose en mi espalda, pero no me dejaría intimidar—. Bueno, al menos uno de los dos ha dormido bien, ¿cierto?

Y allí me dejó, esperando una respuesta que jamás llegaría. Al ver que nadie contestaba, olvidé mi pantomima y volví a mirar hacia la puerta, pero mi novio ya no estaba allí. Aquella reacción me extrañó tanto que inmediatamente salí de la habitación para buscarlo.

Lo encontré en el recibidor, poniéndose su abrigo gris y levantando su maletín del suelo.

—¿Te vas? —murmuré.

Eriol continuaba dándome la espalda.

—A lo mejor no te has dado cuenta, pero son ya las cuatro de la tarde y tengo mucho trabajo. —Lo vi estirar el brazo y agarrar las llaves que siempre dejaba sobre el mueble de la entrada—. Nos vemos mañana. No creo que hoy me dé tiempo a volver para cenar.

Y estaba abriendo la puerta, dispuesto a irse, cuando corrí los pasos que me separaban de él y le retuve con un abrazo desesperado. Eriol permaneció inmóvil mientras yo luchaba contra mi propio corazón enloquecido, sin saber si lo que estaba haciendo formaba parte del teatro en el que se había convertido mi existencia, o si realmente temía haber hecho algo mal y que mi novio de papel se marchase para siempre.

—Por favor, no te vayas así —supliqué.

Su silencio me estaba quemando las entrañas. Pero era un silencio que yo sólo podía respetar y esperar que desapareciese de alguna misericordiosa forma.

_Por amor a Dios, que alguien se apiade de mí._

Entre latido y latido, una luz divina debió llegar hasta él, pues en algún punto decidió moverse un poco y corresponderme suavemente el abrazo.

_Gracias, gracias, gracias._

—Lo siento, pequeña —le oí decir—. Es sólo que tengo mucho trabajo y muy poco tiempo para descansar como debiera, eso me pone de un pésimo humor. —Al contrario que la mayoría de las veces, me gustó que me levantase el mentón con una caricia y me diese un pequeño beso en la frente—. Te prometo que hoy intentaré volver a tiempo para cenar contigo.

Yo di un paso atrás cuando noté que quería irse, y le regalé una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad mientras él me saludaba bajo el umbral de la puerta... Pero lo cierto es que no estaba nada tranquila. Algo raro había notado en su contacto, en su mirada o en su beso. Algo distante. Algo vencido.

Vencido...

Lentamente, fui andando hasta la nevera y saqué el plato de comida que Eriol había preparado y guardado para mí, sin poder quitarme de la cabeza la sombra cubriendo sus ojos siempre tan azules.

Una sombra idéntica a la que había visto en los ojos de mi cuñada, con la que me había ocultado del mundo en casa de mi padre hacía tan sólo unas horas.

Sentí que se me erizaba cada vello de mi cuerpo mientras, con el tenedor, empezaba a juguetear con la comida. Y a remover los cadáveres frescos de la noche anterior.

Todo había empezado con una aparentemente inofensiva cena familiar, en la que de hecho, yo me había llevado la agradable sorpresa de encontrarme con que mi hermano y Meiling habían venido de visita a Japón. De hecho, la velada había sido mucho más amena de lo que esperaba, y en menos de una hora habíamos acabado con los postres sin ningún incidente.

Entonces, mientras Touya y mi padre se acomodaban en los sofás para discutir algunos asuntos de la empresa, las mujeres de la casa, que allí no teníamos ni voz ni voto, nos escabullimos hasta la habitación de invitados, en donde Meiling pretendía enseñarme sus nuevos vestidos y alguna que otra cosa.

—Y éste —explicaba, mientras se paseaba con un larguísimo vestido negro por la habitación— lo compré en Shanghái. ¿A que es precioso?

Yo había asentido con la cabeza, completamente concentrada en la forma en la que aquella tela brillante se adaptaba a sus bien moldeadas curvas. Meiling era tan voluptuosa y femenina que me intimidaba, de modo que me abracé un poco más y tanteé disimuladamente mi cuerpo por debajo de la ropa, asegurándome de que siguiese como siempre: pequeño, rectilíneo, escuálido. Como el de la niña que seguiría siendo por siempre.

—Precioso —repetí como un loro, pero sólo podía pensar "caderas, costillas, caderas".

Y no sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que la vi suspirar y volver a rebuscar entre sus cosas, hasta que una bolsa enorme acabó oscilando delante de mi cara. Desconcertada, la recibí y al hacerlo pude sentir la sonrisa burlona de mi cuñada calarme hasta los huesos.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrelo y verás.

En ese momento creí que no me hacía falta abrir la bolsa realmente, pues recordé nuestra última charla telefónica y el regalo que había prometido traer. Pero jamás habría soñado encontrarme con un conjunto tan delicado como el que tenía ahora entre las manos.

—Dios mío —musité, maravillada ante la cantidad de detalles que podía descubrir, perdidos en el encaje de aquellas braguitas y sujetador. Al menos hasta que me di cuenta de que también había unas medias de seda con liguero, y desperté de la ensoñación que me hacía olvidar que todo eso pretendía ser para mí—. Meiling, no puedo aceptarlo.

—¡Claro que puedes! ¡Seguro que a Eriol le encantan! —sentenció, y por si fuera poco, sacó de vaya uno a saber dónde, dos bolsas más que también me tendió con entusiasmo—. Y también te he comprado estos dos, por si ése no te convencía. Alguno te tendrá que gustar lo suficiente como para que no puedas resistirte a ponértelo, aunque sea debajo de esa ropa gigantesca que usas siempre...

No me atreví a quitar los otros dos conjuntos de sus envoltorios; apenas abrí la bolsa, lo suficiente como para adivinar la exquisitez de las telas y los colores... e imaginarme con ellos puestos. La hipotética escena que se creó en mi mente fue tan violenta que tuve que esforzarme por no palidecer de miedo y hacerme un ovillo humano delante de Meiling.

No. Eriol jamás me vería con _eso_ puesto.

Ni siquiera yo quería verme.

—¡Si Touya se entera de esto, nos va a matar! —farfullé, poniendo la primera excusa que se me ocurrió.

Pero no contaba con que la respuesta de Meiling me haría olvidar instantáneamente mis problemas.

—No te preocupes por eso, Sakura —me dijo, de repente seria. La vi sentarse en la cama frente a mí y juguetear con su anillo de casada mientras esperaba a que continuase—. Tu hermano ya está lo suficientemente enfadado conmigo como para que esto importe...

Y así fue como, muy a mi pesar, me enteré del profundo bache por el que atravesaba su relación. Tan rápido como había florecido parecía estarse extinguiendo sin remedio. O al menos eso le parecía a Meiling, que no veía salida a las discusiones que tenían a diario.

Me contó que todo había ido muy bien al principio, cuando se encargaban de llevar la pequeña tienda que habían abierto entre los dos y que aunque no les daba unos beneficios espectaculares, les permitía vivir cómodamente. Empezar de cero había sido lo que ambos acordaran desde un principio, intentando escapar de las adineradas familias de cada uno para poder manejar su vida sin rendir cuentas a nadie.

Pero un día Touya había tomado la decisión por ambos de abrir una sucursal de la empresa Kinomoto en China, contentar a Fujitaka y ganar dinero mucho más rápidamente.

—No entendí qué había pasado —me contaba Meiling—. Yo creí que tu hermano no quería tener nada que ver con la empresa de tu padre, pero de un día para el otro cambió de opinión sin siquiera consultarme. Tuvimos muchas peleas por culpa de eso, pero los trámites siguieron adelante y ya sabes lo que sucedió. Por si fuera poco, la sede Kinomoto nos consume tanto tiempo a ambos que ni siquiera hemos podido sentarnos a hablarlo como una pareja normal... Aunque da lo mismo. Tu hermano no quiere hablarlo, sólo quiere trabajar, trabajar, trabajar. Y a la mierda todos los planes que teníamos.

A decir verdad, yo tampoco entendía qué había pasado con mi hermano, pero lo que sí entendía era que él no iba a contármelo. De modo que sólo me quedaba formular mis propias hipótesis al respecto y rogar por que todo mejorase, aunque con cada palabra de Meiling se esfumaba otro poco de esperanza.

—Ojalá las cosas fuesen de otra manera, Sakura —me dijo en algún momento, sujetando mis manos entre las suyas y mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Yo te quiero mucho, pero te juro que cuando tenga los papeles del divorcio firmados, ni tu hermano ni nadie de tu familia me volverá a ver jamás.

Estaba tan poco acostumbrada a la sinceridad que aquellas palabras me atravesaron, y antes de poder contenerme, me encontré abrazando a mi cuñada, o ex-cuñada dentro de probablemente poco tiempo, quizá por última vez. La contuve mientras ella lloraba y yo me obligaba a ser la más firme de las dos, formando la curiosa escena de una mujer siendo abrazada por una niña aparentemente fuerte, pero interiormente inestable. Y nos conocíamos muy poco, pero la amenaza de no llegar a conocernos nunca nos llenó de alguna especie de pesar adelantado, por una relación que jamás daría ningún fruto.

Pocos minutos antes de tener que regresar al salón, ella se enjugó las lágrimas y yo procuré disimular el contenido de las bolsas metiendo unas dentro de otras, si bien nadie llegó a preguntarme jamás por ellas. De hecho, al encontrarme con el sombrío semblante de mi padre y mi hermano, asumí que habían hablado del mismo tema que nosotras y preferí marcharme de allí cuanto antes. Argumentando que mañana debía madrugar, lo cual era una mentira enorme, me despedí apresuradamente de todos salvo de Meiling, a la que abracé una vez más, y la nieve del exterior me pareció acogedora comparada con el ambiente que se respiraba dentro de mi antiguo hogar.

Del camino a casa recuerdo poca cosa, pues no me concentré en nada más que en contener las lágrimas de impotencia que querían escaparse. Lo que sí recuerdo es que en algún punto de mi viaje en el autobús, la pequeña mano de mi amigo se posó sobre la mía e hicimos el tramo que quedaba en silencio.

Ya en el presente lo busqué por la cocina, pero hoy no se había pasado por aquí. Tendría que recordar, cuando volviese a aparecer, agradecerle aquellos minutos de compañía reconfortante, y de paso pedirle que me acompañase otro poco ahora que Eriol se había ido de aquella forma tan extraña, y que me explicase...

—¡Deja ya de soñar, Sakura, que llegas tarde!

Pude oír su vocecita refunfuñar desde algún punto a mi alrededor, pero no conseguí verlo. Sin embargo, aquella llamada de atención bastó para que mirase el reloj de una vez por todas y confirmase que otra vez era lo bastante tarde como para necesitar ir corriendo al teatro.

Recogí la mesa lo más rápido que pude, deshaciéndome de los restos de comida que no había tocado y ocultándolos un poco entre la basura para que Eriol no lo notase. Sin perder un segundo, volví a la habitación, me quité el pijama y lo arrojé a la buena de Dios a la vez que volvía a revolver entre mi ropa. Encontré una camiseta negra, una camisa de cuadros muy _grunge_ y unos vaqueros llenos de agujeros, dos tallas más grandes que la que me corresponderían. Me aseguré del resultado en el espejo durante apenas unos segundos, me cepillé los dientes, me peiné y me fui de allí, partiendo hacia mi destino como alma que lleva el Diablo.

Literalmente.

**Escena II**

**-Shaoran-**

—Vamos, vamos, todo el mundo: ¡a trabajar!

Yamazaki, que cargaba unas cajas con vestuario de un lado a otro, fue el único que pareció aceptar mi orden de buena gana. El resto del elenco masculló algún tipo de comentario y avanzó lentamente hasta distintos rincones de la sala. Como siempre.

—Alguien debería decirle eso a Sakura —puntualizó Rika, quien continuaba de pie junto al escenario y parecía muy concentrada en mirarse las uñas—. No podemos empezar sin ella, es la protagonista.

Había que admitir que Rika tenía derecho a quejarse: llevábamos más de un cuarto de hora de retraso porque Sakura no se había dignado a aparecer...

Pero aun así no me sentía capaz de darle la razón.

—Y tú eres la otra protagonista, Rika, así que vete empezando a ensayar sin ella. ¿O realmente la necesitas para practicar tus escenas?

Mi comentario pareció darle justo en donde duele. La vi alzar la cabeza y su naricilla apuntar directamente al techo, antes de girarse y comenzar a avanzar en silencio hacia la zona de camerinos. Asumí que iría a probarse las ropas que Tomoyo había vuelto a adaptar para ella, así que me despreocupé y también me puse en marcha.

Me levanté de mi asiento habitual y partí rumbo al pequeño taller oculto entre las sombras del telón. Tuve que agacharme ligeramente para poder acceder por la puerta, algo más baja de lo que me gustaría, para encontrarme con un panorama que conocía bien: Tomoyo, dándome la espalda y apuñalando afanosamente alguna tela con aguja e hilo, tan concentrada que apenas notaba cualquier cosa ajena a su trabajo. A su alrededor, montañas de ropa vieja y cajas le daban el toque macabro que faltaba.

—Te veo entretenida —comenté, y ella dio un pequeño salto en su sitio antes de girarse y mirarme con unos ojos enormes—. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

La oí suspirar antes de levantarse parsimoniosamente de su silla y venir hasta donde yo estaba.

—Pues lo has hecho —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no tiene importancia, fui yo la que se puso a coser como una posesa... Llevo aquí muchas horas. De hecho, llevo aquí toda la mañana. Os he oído llegar a todos y aún así no he conseguido desconectar y salir a tomar un poco el aire...

De pronto, se hizo el silencio.

Y en cualquier otro momento nos habría bastado ese breve instante en el tiempo para rebuscar en la mirada del otro la respuesta que a cada uno nos habría gustado oír... pero no hoy, al menos, no a mí. Así que alcé un poco las cejas y esperé que ella rompiese el cómodo mutismo en el que se escondía.

Entendiendo, Tomoyo desvió la mirada y tomó aire antes de empezar.

—No quieres dejarlo correr, ¿eh?

Yo sonreí.

—Prefiero acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Su rostro se volvió cetrino a la luz de aquella habitación y noté cómo su cuerpo se ponía rígido; probablemente preparándose para lo que creía era otra guerra entre nosotros.

—¿A qué te refieres? —insistió, comenzando a frotarse nerviosamente las manos—. Shaoran, yo... Sé que no debí decirte esas cosas ayer... E... en realidad, yo no creo que tú seas... que tú vayas...

—A lo único que me refiero —interrumpí— es a que no voy a interferir en tu relación con Ritsuko, nunca más. Que no me voy a volver a pronunciar al respecto, ni a oponerme si quieres casarte con él y darle muchos hijos. Es tu vida y puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana con ella.

Tomoyo tardó unos segundos procesar las palabras... como pudo.

—Estás enfadado —creyó.

—En absoluto.

—Yo ya te había pedido esto antes, y te había hecho prometérmelo, pero no lo cumpliste.

En un gesto de sumisión, le enseñé las manos vacías.

—Te juro que si es lo que quieres realmente, no me volveré a meter.

La mirada de mi amiga vaciló en varias ocasiones, incapaz de mantenérmela durante todos los segundos en los que pareció luchar consigo misma. Oí el sonido de su respiración acelerada y me di por aludido cada vez que buscó en mis ojos algún tipo de apoyo o guía por mi parte, pero la ignoré. Esta vez no iba a decirle lo que tenía que hacer. Esta vez, la decisión sería sólo suya y tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias.

Finalmente, dio un último suspiro y sentenció:

—Sí, es lo que quiero.

—De acuerdo —acepté—. A lo mejor me entretengo intentando salvarle la vida a otra persona.

Y automáticamente, su ceño se arrugó.

—Shaoran, quedamos en que no te pronunciarías nunca más al respecto...

—No he dicho a partir de cuándo.

—¡Serás...!

No me enteraría jamás de lo que pensaba decirme, porque en ese momento, la tensión que paralizaba a Tomoyo pareció esfumarse y se echó a reír. Yo la acompañé con una sonrisa y esperé a que pudiese volver a hablar.

—Bueno —dijo, luego de un rato—, esto habrá que celebrarlo. ¿Por qué no te vienes a tomar unas copas con Ritsuko y conmigo esta noche? Si lo que has dicho es cierto, podrás hacer ese sacrificio y comportarte conmigo como lo haría un amigo solícito y no un ex novio despechado.

Estaba completamente seguro de que Tomoyo sabía muy bien que mi problema distaba mucho de ser simplemente un ex despechado, así que no comenté nada al respecto. En lugar de ello, dejé que lo tapase todo con cuantas mentiras quisiese, y también que me tocase la punta de la nariz como si el pobre ingenuo en esta historia fuese yo.

—Lo intentaré.

Satisfecha, puso los brazos en jarras y me miró como si acabase de alcanzar el mayor logro de su vida. Pero su altanería sólo duró hasta que se le ocurrió mirar el reloj que colgaba de la pared de su taller.

—Oye, ¿Sakura aún no ha llegado?

—No —dije, mirando también el reloj, en donde ya habían pasado de largo veinte lentos minutos—. Pero me parece que es esa clase de personas que siempre llega tarde a todas partes.

Una sonrisa le bailoteó en los labios a Tomoyo antes de comentar:

—Y tú pareces muy seguro de que vendrá. Le tienes mucha confianza.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—No confío en ella, en absoluto. Lo único que sé es que necesita venir aquí cada tarde, tanto como cualquiera de nosotros.

Y no me equivocaba: casi en el momento en que acababa mi frase oímos los pasos rápidos de alguien acercarse al salón de actos, y luego su voz resonar, inconfundible, por todo el teatro. Era Sakura, dando las buenas tardes y disculpándose por habernos hecho esperar.

—¡No volverá a ocurrir! —prometió, pero sólo el eco le dio una respuesta.

Demasiado clara y humillante como para dejar que lo enfrentase sola.

—Será mejor que vayas a supervisar que su cabeza siga en donde está —sugirió Tomoyo—. Rika ya debió haber salido de los camerinos y aún está hambrienta de venganza.

—Tienes razón.

Me di la vuelta, agradeciendo mentalmente que Sakura se hubiese presentado de una vez, pues contaba ya con que hoy apenas podríamos ensayar. Sin embargo, recordé algo justo cuando intentaba no chocar con el umbral de la puerta.

—Tomoyo, espera.

Mi amiga alzó la cabeza del traje que ahora volvía a sostener entre las manos y observó con curiosidad cómo bajaba otra vez las escaleras y avanzaba hacia ella. Me detuve justo antes de que chocásemos, le quité el traje de las manos y lo arrojé a la montaña de tela a mi lado. Acorté las distancias entre nosotros y finalmente la besé.

No fue, al principio, un beso apasionado. De hecho, ella se quedó completamente paralizada hasta que, luego de unos segundos, me correspondió abriendo un poco la boca y pasando los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Yo la abracé por la cintura y así permanecimos un tiempo indefinido, recordándonos el uno al otro cómo solíamos ser.

Me prometí a mí mismo guardar aquel beso como el último tesoro que tendría de ella, convertirlo en el punto y final de nuestra antigua relación inacabada. Procuré impregnarme del sabor de sus labios, del perfume y la suavidad de su larga cabellera negra, del calor que desprendía su espalda cuando mis manos la acariciaban por debajo de la ropa. Asimismo, me obligué a no intentar adivinar en qué pensaba ella mientras hacía lo mismo que yo porque, al fin y al cabo, no cambiaría nada.

En algún momento el aire comenzó a escasear, así que nos separamos. Descubrí que Tomoyo me miraba con las pupilas tan dilatadas que apenas podía distinguirse el violeta de sus ojos. Yo busqué nuevamente el reloj de pared: cinco de la tarde, treinta y ocho minutos.

—A partir de ahora —anuncié, me di la vuelta y salí de allí.

**Escena III**

**-Sakura-**

—¡Os juro, mi señor, que no os miento!

Rika se apartó de Kaito, pero él no la dejaría escapar esta vez. De que yo la dejara escapar no estaba tan segura, pues tardé demasiado en reaccionar y perseguirla. Maldiciendo mi distracción, intenté volver a concentrarme en mi papel, pero tropecé contra un saliente de madera en el suelo del escenario y tuve que detenerme.

—Volved a empezar —ordenó Shaoran desde su puesto.

Ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo de reojo. Pude imaginar su pose aburrida, sentado en la silla desde la que nos dirigía siempre. Pude imaginar que sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el apoyabrazos, impaciente, pude imaginarlo preguntándose en qué estaría pensando cuando me dio este papel y en cómo haría para echarme de una patada antes de que arruinase toda la obra. Pero por nada del mundo lo miraría para asegurarme.

¿Por qué, maldita fuera yo y mis estúpidos pensamientos, no me podía concentrar?

De acuerdo, sabía exactamente por qué. Pero rogaba a Dios que al menos por _un_ segundo volviese a otorgarme mi mágico poder de olvidar todo aquello que me perturba y enterrarlo varios metros bajo tierra. Poder enterrar a Touya y a Meiling a punto de divorciarse, a Eriol marchándose de casa de la forma más extraña que le había visto hasta ahora, a Shaoran y a Tomoyo gritándose por quién sabe qué cosas, a mi padre, a la obra, a todos.

Pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que ellas habían acabado enterrándome a mí.

La mirada de odio que Rika me dedicó consiguió atravesarme de lado a lado, así que ya tenía algo nuevo que sumar a mi gran día. No obstante, me mantuve firme e intenté volver a empezar.

Una vez más entré en la casa en la que Rika-Akemi me esperaba, y volví a reclamarle su infidelidad. Pero aquella escena se volvía mil veces más complicada en cuanto a que me recordaba demasiado a la escena que, sin quererlo, había visto ayer entre estas mismas paredes, y en cuanto a que era la primera vez que la ensayaba.

Demasiado para mí.

Se me trabaron las palabras, fui demasiado brusca o demasiado suave, siempre en el momento en que no debía, y, lo admito, no ayudé a que Rika pudiese desempeñar bien su papel. Así que, en el momento en que yo tenía que besarla con furia, ella me apartó la cara, se separó de mí y exclamó:

—¡Se acabó!, me vuelvo a casa. He perdido toda la tarde intentando que pudieses hacer bien tu papel, pero veo que es _inútil_. No pienso dejar que me beses salvo que sea estrictamente necesario y hoy, desde luego, no lo es.

Los susurros de Chiharu y Naoko no se hicieron esperar. Siguieron a Rika hacia los camerinos en cuanto ella bajó del escenario, dejándome sola, y yo sólo pude quedarme de pie allí, con cara de imbécil, deseando desaparecer.

—Vete a casa, Sakura —recomendó Shaoran. Yo seguía mirando a la nada, sin atreverme a verle la cara o a reclamarle alguna cosa sobre qué derecho tenía a llamarme por mi nombre, cuando yo siempre me dirigía a él como "Li". Pero nada de eso tenía sentido ahora—. "Mañana será otro día".

Le oí alejarse hacia algún punto del teatro y cerrar una puerta, así como también oí marcharse a los demás. Pero no me permití temblar como quería. En lugar de ello, me eché a andar hacia los camerinos, dispuesta a recoger el bolso y el abrigo que había dejado allí y luego volver por donde había venido.

Confiaba en que la caminata de regreso a casa me ayudaría a despejarme lo suficiente como para poder salir a tomar algo con Tomoyo por la noche, pues, aunque no me apetecía en absoluto, recordaba habérselo prometido ayer y por algún motivo jamás me atrevería a traicionar a una persona como ella. Tan buena, tan dulce, tan inocente...

—¡Estoy harta! ¡Harta!

La voz de Rika me dio la bienvenida. Estaba despotricando, me imaginaba contra quién y para qué público. Así que llené mis pulmones de aire antes de entrar y me preparé para lo que sería un asesinato a sangre fría.

—Oh, vaya, así que al fin vienes —me dijo en cuanto me vio entrar. Yo no contesté—. Vamos, me parece que al menos deberías tener la decencia de responderme cuando te hablo, ya que por tu culpa hemos perdido toda la tarde.

—Y os pido perdón —dije, lo más serena que pude, mientras buscaba con la mirada mi bolso—. No volverá a pasar.

—"No volverá a pasar, no volverá a pasar" —coreó Rika—. Tus buenas intenciones no me parecen suficientes. Desde que has llegado aquí, esto no ha sido más que un calvario. De repente, te plantaste aquí con tu pose de estrellita y por tu culpa echaron a Yoshiyuki. ¡No te lo vamos a perdonar!

—Rika, Naoko y yo somos las únicas que te conocemos de algo más que el teatro, así que no nos engañas.

Mi bolso, mi bolso, mi bolso.

—¿Te crees que esto te hará famosa? ¡Despierta, estás en un teatro que se cae a pedazos, tengas el papel que tengas no llegarás a ningún sitio!

—No quiero ni pensar en lo que habrás hecho para conseguir el papel de Yoshiyuki. Pero está claro que siempre hay alguien dispuesto a prostituirse a cambio de unas miguitas de fama. ¿Por qué Shaoran no te dijo nada, si llegaste más tarde de lo que hemos llegado cualquiera de nosotros jamás? A cualquiera de nosotros nos habría...

Se me estaba cortando la respiración cuando finalmente encontré lo que buscaba... metido en la papelera.

Deseé taparme los oídos y salir corriendo, dejando olvidado allí lo que hiciera falta, pero algo me lo impedía. Así que pretendí que no pasaba nada y tiré de mis cosas para sacarlas de entre la basura, cuando Rika volvió a hablar con un tono conciliador que me desconcertó.

—Eh, Chiharu, tampoco seas así con ella. —Supe que no era la única sorprendida cuando sus dos amigas la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos—. Yo no creo que se acueste con Shaoran. Al fin y al cabo, mírala. Ni siquiera alguien como él querría acostarse con una bolsa de patatas con piernas.

Mi bolso consiguió salir intacto, pero mi abrigo había quedado lleno de restos de maquillaje. De hecho, alguien se había tomado la molestia de escribir en lápiz labial rojo la palabra "ZORRA" en toda la espalda.

—Dinos, Sakura. —Rika se acercó a mí tanto como le fue posible, intentando intimidarme. Y consiguiéndolo—. ¿Por qué te pones esa ropa tan fea? ¿Qué es lo que hay debajo, que tienes que ocultar? ¿Eres tan deforme como pareces?

_Suficiente._

—Eso no fue lo que pensó _Yoshiyuki_ cuando intentó abusar de mí.

Las palabras se habían escapado de mi boca antes de poder retenerlas por más tiempo, y la reacción no se hizo esperar.

Como siempre, Chiharu y sobre todo Naoko se mantuvieron al margen, mientras el rostro de Rika permanecía inmóvil pero cambiando de color. Primero blanco, luego azul, luego rojo. Estaba completamente segura de que ella sabía lo que había pasado esa noche. De hecho, quizá hasta lo había planeado junto con Terada. Podía imaginármelos en la oscuridad, conspirando, enfermos de venganza. Podía esperar cualquier cosa de gente como ellos.

Lentamente, Chiharu y Naoko se colocaron de forma que quedase completamente rodeada, guiadas por algún instinto de protección hacia su amiga; tres buitres a punto de lanzarse a comer de la carroña que era yo.

—Te equivocas si crees que él quería follarte —me dijo Rika, masticando cada palabra y escupiéndomela en la cara—. Lo único que quería era vengarse por lo que le habías hecho, hacerte algo que no olvidarías nunca. Te habría arruinado la vida si sólo hubiese tenido unos minutos más.

—Rika, vámonos ya —suplicó Naoko—. Si alguien viene...

Rika sonrió por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevábamos encerradas en los camerinos. Más o menos, un millón de años.

—Por supuesto —accedió—. Ya me he asegurado de lo que quería: no te has olvidado de lo que te hizo, ni lo olvidarás. Ni tampoco te olvidarás de nosotras durante todo el tiempo que pases aquí, lo sabes bien, ¿verdad?

La puerta de los camerinos se cerró con un portazo que retumbaría en mi cabeza eternamente. Con las piernas demasiado debilitadas como para poder mantener el peso de mi cuerpo, me dejé caer hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, y allí permanecí, temblando, maldiciendo, llorando ahora que por fin podía.

La odiaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía, quería verla muerta. Quería que un rayo cayese sobre la cabeza de Rika Sasaki, que la atropellase un coche, que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se tragase su venenosa existencia.

Porque tenía razón. Porque de todas las cosas horribles y estúpidas que había dicho, nada era mentira y yo era plenamente consciente de ello.

**Escena IV**

**-Shaoran-**

Todo el mundo se había ido del teatro mucho antes de que yo sacase el libro del cajón y me pusiese a leer, disfrutando de mi soledad entre aquellas paredes que eran para mí más hogar que el apartamento en donde dormía cada noche.

Hoy no tenía ganas de preocuparme por el guión, ni por la obra. De lo único que tenía ganas era de buscar alguna otra vida que vivir antes de tener que salir de aquí a enfrentarme a la cita con Tomoyo y su novio. Sabía que tenía que asistir si quería cerrar este capítulo de mi vida definitivamente, de modo que había procurado mantenerme muy sereno toda la tarde, ignorando la tardanza de Sakura, su mala interpretación o las quejas de Rika Sasaki.

Parecía sencillo concentrarme únicamente en seguir relajado y mentalizarme en la impecable actuación que tendría que interpretar dentro de unas horas, cuando me tocase sentarme frente a Ritsuko y hacer como que nada sabía de lo que pasaba entre él y Tomoyo...

—_¡Dime qué has estado haciendo mientras no estaba, mujer!_

Súbitamente me puse de pie, asustado ante aquella voz que había resonado en todos los rincones del teatro. Dejé el libro sobre la mesa y me dirigí, lo más sigilosamente posible, hacia la puerta de mi estudio que daba al escenario. Al otro lado podía oír los pasos de alguien que deambulaba frenéticamente sobre la madera.

—Parece que no estás tan solo como creías —me susurró una vocecilla conocida a mi lado.

Yo le indiqué silencio a mi compañero recién aparecido y giré el pomo de la puerta lentamente. Milagrosamente no chirrió, permitiéndome abrirla sin problemas y asomar la cabeza sin que la persona en medio del escenario se percatase de mi presencia.

—¡Dime qué has estado haciendo mientras no estaba, mujer! —repitió Sakura, con una entonación algo diferente a la que había oído antes, y echándose a andar otra vez— ¡Dime qué has estado haciendo mientras no estabas...! ¡Dime qué estabas...! ¡Dios!

La vi llevarse las manos a la cabeza y respirar profundamente, en lo que parecía un gesto de desesperación absoluta.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás esperando, pedazo de idiota? —Yo volví a mirar al niño a mi lado—. ¡Vamos, ve allí! ¡Haz tu trabajo!

_Perfecto_, pensé. _Y parecía tan fácil ignorar todo, únicamente por un día_.

Salí de mi escondite sin ningún resto del sigilo anterior, pero ella estaba tan concentrada en su berrinche que no se enteró hasta que decidí ser mucho menos sutil.

—Creí haberte dicho que te fueras a casa.

—¡Dios, eres un animal! —se quejó mi compañero desde su sitio, pero con una rápida mirada le indiqué que no necesitaba de sus comentarios y se esfumó en el aire justo antes de que Sakura se diese la vuelta hacia nosotros.

Como si no entendiese qué estaba pasando, me miró largamente antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Lo... lo siento. Es decir, creí que estaba sola en el teatro y que no molestaría a nadie si me ponía a ensayar...

Yo di un par de pasos más hacia donde estaba ella.

—Algo muy poco astuto por tu parte, por cierto. Soy yo quien tiene las llaves de este sitio —le recordé, quitando el llavero de mi bolsillo y agitándolo ruidosamente frente a ella—. El teatro permanece cerrado por las noches. Eso, quitando el hecho de que mañana es domingo y dudo que nadie se vaya a presentar a los ensayos.

Al llegar junto a Sakura pude notar dos cosas: la primera, que un leve rubor había cubierto sus mejillas, apenas por un instante. La segunda, que tenía los ojos hinchados.

—Si tú no hubieses estado en el teatro —dijo—, me habría quedado aquí toda la noche. Y todo el domingo, también.

—¿En serio, Ángel?

Sakura pareció notar mi tono incrédulo, porque se estiró un poco, poniéndose firme, y afirmó con voz rotunda:

—Sí. En realidad, era lo que pretendía.

Era difícil saberlo, tratándose de Sakura, pero sus palabras parecían sinceras. Así que me limité a darle un pequeño voto de confianza y preguntar:

—¿Por qué?

Sus ojos me inspeccionaron, como si no supiese cuál de todos los motivos que se le estarían ocurriendo sería el más adecuado para ponerme de excusa. Pero finalmente se rindió y eligió el que parecería más razonable:

—Hoy he llegado tardísimo, y por mi culpa hemos perdido todo el día intentando ensayar una escena que no me sale. —Se cruzó de brazos, pero luego lo deshizo. Probablemente porque seguía enzarzada en una lucha consigo misma, consistente en no demostrar lo que era tan obvio: que tenía la cabeza en cualquier parte, salvo con nosotros—. Me he prometido quedarme aquí hasta que consiga sacar mi personaje adelante.

—No tienes que hacerlo. El lunes...

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo permitirme esperar hasta el lunes. No puedo permitirme más problemas.

—¿Problemas? ¿Qué problemas?

Obviamente, aquello no funcionó. Sakura torció la boca en un gesto similar a una sonrisa burlona que bien podría traducirse en palabras como: "¿creías que iba a ser tan fácil?".

—No pienso irme de aquí hasta que me salga —repitió, zanjando el tema—. Y espero que sea pronto, porque tengo un compromiso esta noche que no debería romper.

Suspirando, asumí una responsabilidad que no sabía si me concernía o era la excusa perfecta para evadir las que realmente lo hacían.

—De acuerdo —acepté—. Entonces no nos iremos de aquí hasta que te salga. Y espero que sea pronto, porque tengo un compromiso esta noche que no debería romper.

La expresión de Sakura fue indescifrable; una mezcla entre sorpresa, vergüenza y odio profundo por alguna cosa desconocida para mí y me imaginé que, en su estado, le costaba más de lo habitual disimular lo que pensaba. Cualquier cosa que la hubiese hecho llorar hoy la había trastocado lo suficiente como para mostrarse más transparente de lo que la había visto nunca.

—¡No necesito tu ayuda! —exclamó, más fuerte de lo que probablemente le había gustado. Lo siguiente que hizo fue bajar el tono y poner sus manos delante de mí—. No hace falta que te quedes, puedo quedarme yo con las llaves hasta el lunes y encargarme de todo. O enciérrame aquí, me da igual. —No pude evitar que se me escapara un atisbo de risas, lo cual hizo que Sakura se pusiese aún más nerviosa—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Le hice esperar por la contestación, sólo lo suficiente para desquiciarla un poco más y, de paso, ir a buscar mi copia del guión a mi estudio. Cuando regresé, ella continuaba plantada en el centro del escenario como un árbol. Un árbol furioso.

—Hoy tienes un cero en interpretación —le dije, rebuscando en el pequeño cuaderno que sostenía entre las manos la escena que necesitaba. Ella pareció rendirse con un ligero descenso de hombros—. Pero no te preocupes, haremos algo al respecto.

Me llevó alrededor de un minuto encontrar los párrafos que buscaba, tiempo durante el cual mi compañera podría haber desaparecido en medio de su inmovilidad y absoluto silencio. Cuando por fin lo conseguí, le extendí el guión.

—Ya me sé mis diálogos —replicó ella, e intentó devolvérmelo.

Yo aparté mis manos y las oculté tras mi espalda, sin dejarle más opción que quedarse con el cuaderno.

—No me cabe duda, pero no vas a recitarlos ahora, los voy a recitar yo. —Sakura miró el guión, luego a mí otra vez—. Así verás desde fuera qué es lo que tienes que hacer y, de paso, te metes en la cabeza de otro personaje. A lo mejor ayuda a que se vaya el bloqueo que tienes con Kaito.

No esperé a que ella me respondiera para empezar con mi interpretación, y pese a que no había más público que Sakura en aquella sala oscura, pude imaginarme al resto sin problemas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía lo que era estar sobre el escenario que me mentalicé para que mi momento de gloria imaginaria me resultase casi tan delicioso como uno real.

Sakura intentó seguirme el ritmo, escondiendo rápidamente en la manga de su _kimono_ la carta imaginaria que escribía cuando Kaito regresó al hogar. Fingió traer la cena a la mesa y aprovechó para echar un vistazo al guión en ese momento. Más tarde, lo dejaría olvidado para siempre cuando la levanté, tirando fuertemente de uno de sus brazos y exigiendo una explicación.

—Dime qué has estado haciendo mientras no estaba, mujer. —Hice algo más de presión, la suficiente como para que el gesto de dolor que hizo Sakura fuese real—. ¿Por qué están sobre la mesa el pincel y la tinta, y sin embargo no hay ningún dibujo? ¡Qué estás ocultando!

Y quizá no debí haberlo hecho, pero me tomé la licencia de pensar en Tomoyo mientras representaba el papel de Kaito. Mi descuido me transformó en Ritsuko, sintiendo el odio fluir en las venas como un veneno.

Por una vez, pensé, Fye habría estado orgulloso de mi actuación.

—¡Yo no os oculto nada, señor! —chilló Sakura, y me di cuenta de que estaba apretando demasiado.

Fingí arrebatarle la carta que guardaba en la manga izquierda y leerla en alto, descubriendo que tenía un amante, y sólo la solté para permitirle caer al suelo de rodillas como marcaba el guión. La oí suplicar clemencia, pero no había para Kaito, ni para Ritsuko, nada en el mundo que se le pudiese parecer.

Sakura retrocedió hasta dar contra su bolso, abandonado en un rincón del escenario para marcar el mueble que estaría ahí el día de la obra. Pero sus ojos se perdieron en algún momento.

Aquello me frustró, porque lo estaba haciendo muy bien hasta ahora, así que decidí dejarme llevar un poco más.

De un manotazo arrojé al público imaginario el candelabro y los utensilios de escritura que había sobre la mesa, para después avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba ella.

—Te mataré antes de permitir que vuelvas a verle.

Su cara de terror pareció auténtica; no era el momento de parar. La vi buscar algo con lo que defenderse, pero al igual que en la obra, no había nada. Y realmente me costó diferenciar la realidad de la ficción en el momento en que volví a obligarla a levantarse, haciéndole todo el daño posible.

De pronto, su pelo se había vuelto negro a mis ojos.

—Yo no me veo con otros hombres, mi señor. Os lo juro.

_Mentirosa. Mentirosa hasta la médula._

¿Por qué no le habría dado a ella el papel de Akemi?

—Ésta será la última vez que me engañes.

Sentí a tres mujeres tensarse cuando la acerqué hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra el mío, cargando todo su peso en mis brazos. El cabello largo me hizo cosquillas en la mano que sostenía su espalda, resbalando como una caricia involuntaria al igual que resbalaba la seda del _kimono_ bajo mis dedos. Y el aliento cálido y débil que escapaba de sus labios chocó contra los míos en el preámbulo de una escena que ella conocía tan bien como yo.

En aquel momento comencé a oír el reloj del taller de Tomoyo sonar más fuerte a cada segundo, acompasado con los latidos en mi pecho.

—Ahora es cuando tienes que besarla —dije.

Y ella, quien quiera que fuese, cesó de respirar en aquel momento, más inmóvil que nunca.

Cerró los ojos.

Y esperó.

_Ahora es cuando tienes que besarla_, repitió la voz en mi cabeza.

Poco a poco, las cosas fueron volviendo a tomar la forma que tenían antes, y la persona que se mantenía de pie frente a mí recuperó su cabello castaño, su ropa oscura y demasiado grande para lo que era. Sakura resurgió desde lo más profundo de la realidad en medio de aquella bruma, pálida y encogida.

Con cuidado de que no se cayera al perder el único apoyo que tenía y eran mis brazos en aquel momento, la separé de mí.

Dejé que los segundos corrieran mientras intentaba acostumbrarme a la nueva perspectiva ante mis ojos, y me giré hacia donde ya no había más que algunos asientos vacíos.

En realidad, el teatro estaba oscuro y tan desolado como siempre.

—Sé que tendrás tus problemas, como todo el mundo —le dije a Sakura, concentrado en los restos del candelabro que ahora descansaban entre un par de sillas en medio de la sala mientras yo intentaba recobrar el aliento y la cordura—. Pero cuando vienes aquí, tienes que sacar todo eso de tu mente, salvo que te sirva para interpretar alguna escena. Si actúas, te conviertes en otra persona que tiene otra vida y otros problemas, tenlo en cuenta o no conseguirás nada por mucho que te esfuerces...

_¿Verdad, Fye?_

El eco de mis propias palabras me hizo callar. Sakura no había dicho absolutamente nada en medio de toda la perorata, así que me volví hacia ella y la encontré con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Probablemente sin hacerme ningún caso.

—Sakura —llamé, y aquello la hizo reaccionar.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No, nada.

Ante aquella respuesta, sentí que una sonrisa tiraba de mis labios hacia arriba, haciéndome olvidar mis consejos y los del viejo Fye. Y es que mi compañera continuaba lívida e inmóvil en el mismo sitio en que yo había dejado. Intimidada como la aficionada que, en el fondo, seguía siendo.

—Sakura, no iba a hacerte daño. Sólo estaba actuando... deberías saberlo.

Ella salió de su letargo para negar con la cabeza.

—Y lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

Su silencio incómodo habló por ella con más fuerza que cualquier palabra, y yo casi me echo a reír. Pero me pareció un gesto demasiado cruel, al menos para la chica que había estado llorando lo suficiente como para pretender encerrarse en el teatro dos noches enteras.

Así que me limité a acercarme otra vez a ella; divertirme sólo un poquito antes de dejarla ir.

—Creíste que te iba a besar —acusé.

Ella exclamó:

—¡No! —y después—: Bueno, sí. Es decir, yo tengo que hacerlo en la obra, así que supuse...

Negué con la cabeza mientras me agachaba a recoger el guión, que había quedado olvidado sobre la mesa.

—Supusiste mal. Quitarte así tu primer beso sobre el escenario sería una crueldad por mi parte —expliqué—, ni siquiera estabas llevando a tu personaje. Deberías reservarte para Rika, con ella perderás la virginidad mejor que conmigo. —A Sakura se le escapó una cara de asco ante la imagen mental que debió formarse en su cabeza, justo en el momento en que yo apagaba las luces del escenario y en que su móvil comenzaba a sonar—. Recuerda lo que has aprendido hoy, pero sólo cuando estés de vuelta en casa. Ahora vete a tu cita antes de que te deje encerrada aquí lo que queda de semana.

Ahuyentada, Sakura recogió sus cosas y abandonó el teatro despidiéndose con un casi inaudible "hasta el lunes". Yo la vi salir con todas sus prisas y me sentí satisfecho, porque al menos había conseguido quitarle de la cabeza aquella estúpida idea de ensayar hasta la muerte y, por consiguiente, de tener que quedarme a hacerle compañía.

Encendí un cigarro y llamé a Tomoyo, que me contestó luego de tres tonos.

—Shaoran, ¿te falta mucho? —preguntó su voz metálica desde el otro lado del auricular.

—A mí, no. Pero me parece que a tu amiga sí. Sakura se acaba de ir a casa ahora mismo.

—¡Qué hacía ahí tan tarde...! Eh, espera un minuto, ¿cómo sabes...?

—Seguro que se pasará a tomar algo con vosotros después de ir a su casa. Ya sabes, espérala. Le gusta llegar tarde a todas partes.

—¡Shaoran!

—Adiós.

—¡Eh, espera, espera, no cuelgues! ¿Vas a venir?

Sin una palabra más, corté la comunicación y guardé el teléfono de vuelta en mi gabardina. El día que Tomoyo entendiera que sus conspiraciones no eran un secreto para mí, la haría dejar de sufrir en consecuencia.

**Escena V**

**-Sakura-**

Sentía el corazón palpitar en la garganta cuando por fin llegué a casa. Estaba exhausta luego de haber vuelto prácticamente corriendo, pero más lo estaba luego de haberme enfrentado al mundo entero y saber que, por si fuera poco, todavía me quedaban unas horas más antes de poder ocultarme bajo las seguras mantas de mi cama.

Me aseguré de que Eriol no había llegado de trabajar y di por hecho que había roto su promesa de volver temprano, pero no me importó lo suficiente. Porque si algo tenía de bueno la locura que había ocurrido hacía tan sólo unos minutos en la oscuridad del teatro, era que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

_Creíste que te iba a besar, _repitió su voz en mi mente, sin tregua.

¿A qué estaba jugando conmigo, ese psicópata?

Y lo que es peor, ¿a qué estaba jugando _yo_ conmigo?

Porque, vamos, él me había dado la mano en algún momento y tiraba de mí hacia el abismo, pero se sabía detenerse a tiempo. Había sido yo quien, estúpidamente, decidió dejarse llevar. Cerrar los ojos y, al abrirlos, ver cómo se estaba riendo en mi cara...

_Con Rika perderás la virginidad mejor que conmigo._

¡No, no, _no!_

En realidad, aquel sueño tenía la culpa de todo, estaba segura. Y Meiling, la culpa de aquel sueño. ¡De modo que yo sólo era una víctima de toda la panda de psicópatas que tenía a mi alrededor y buscaban mi ruina!

_Deliras._

—Cariño, ya llegué.

La voz de Eriol tiró de la cuerda invisible en mi espalda, tensándome otro poco, si es que tal cosa era posible. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que en algún momento me había desplazado a la cocina... ¡afortunadamente!, pues el tiempo que tardó en llegar hasta mí desde el recibidor me permitió respirar hondo e inventar una sonrisa, convirtiéndome una Akemi cualquiera.

_Yo no me veo con otros hombres, mi señor. Os lo juro._

—Hola, pequeña —me saludó Eriol al verme. Su sonrisa era una sonrisa cansada, pero más parecida a la que yo conocía como suya—. Al final he conseguido llegar a tiempo, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a cenar por ahí?

Yo miré el reloj y confirmé que, como siempre, se me hacía tarde. Tenía apenas quince minutos para llegar al bar del que Tomoyo me había hablado y rogar que ella no se hubiese ido.

—En realidad, voy a salir con alguien hoy...

Eriol se quedó congelado a medio camino de donde estaba yo, como si mis palabras acabasen de fulminarlo. Y volvió a surgir esa sombra extraña en sus ojos.

¿Sospecharía algo?

_¿Es que hay algo que sospechar?_

—Una compañera de la universidad —me apresuré a mentir— me ha invitado a tomar algo con ella y su novio. Y la verdad es que llego un poco tarde, así que...

La mirada de Eriol se suavizó, haciendo que me tranquilizase. Sólo un poco.

—Entiendo. Entonces, te acompaño.

Yo, que no me esperaba eso, tuve que actuar muy rápido y no dejar que mi sonrisita estúpida se esfumase. Eriol no solía invitarse a los sitios a los que yo iba, respetando siempre mi intimidad. Pero esta vez...

Esperaba que a Tomoyo y Ritsuko no les molestase, porque las cosas no parecían permitir una maniobra de evasión sin tener problemas.

—¡Perfecto!

Salimos de casa pocos segundos más tarde, apenas parando para abrigarnos bien. Y la noche se lució sobre nosotros plagada de estrellas, salpicadas en el cielo como un montón de diminutos diamantes.

El camino en coche fue largo y silencioso, o puede que no tan largo. Pero en cualquier caso yo me hice un ovillo en mi asiento de copiloto y esperé que Eriol no intentase entablar ninguna conversación conmigo.

Me pasé todo el viaje con la mirada fija en aquel largo y brillante cabello pelirrojo que colgaba de la guantera, meciéndose con cada curva, recordándome el sonriente rostro de Kaho Mizuki e imaginando su aun más grande sonrisa de cada vez que se quedaba a pasar un rato en este mismo asiento, quizá desnuda y sudorosa después de un gran polvo.

Pero no me importó. No era su relación con ella lo que me importaba ahora, sino su relación conmigo.

_Protégeme._

Le di la mano cuando bajamos del coche, en un gesto casi involuntario. Él simplemente me preguntó si sabía en dónde estaba el bar en donde había quedado con mi amiga.

Yo le dije:

—Te quiero, Eriol.

Y él me contestó:

—Y yo a ti.

Pero siguió buscando.

Al final resultó que "La Cueva" estaba, como bien indicaba su nombre, escondida tras un pequeño acceso, apenas visible en medio de otros dos locales abandonados. La puerta, de tamaño escasa hasta para una persona, daba a unas escaleras infinitas que bajaban entre dos paredes demasiado cercanas la una a la otra. Demasiado cercanas y demasiado parecidas a las escaleras rojas que, en mi cabeza, conducían al Infierno.

Pude sentir la claustrofobia latiendo en mi pecho, y la falta de aire castigó mis pulmones haciéndome respirar más rápido de lo normal, pero conseguí descender, con Eriol a mi espalda, hasta una atestada y maloliente habitación roja. Conseguí ubicar la barra y a su camarera, una morena impresionante, casi de milagro. Supuse que encontrar a Tomoyo entre tanta gente y tanto humo me tomaría unos cuantos segundos más.

—¡Esto es un antro! —me gritó Eriol, luchando por que lo escuchase sobre el ruido ambiental, que no era poco. Unas guitarras eléctricas hacían retumbar las paredes repletas de posters de viejas glorias del rock, apenas unos decibelios por encima del sonido de decenas de conversaciones a la vez—. ¿Desde cuándo vienes a sitios como éste?

Ni yo lo sabía.

—¡Eh, Sakura! ¡Por aquí!

La voz de Tomoyo se coló entre el resto de voces, llegando hasta mí cuando empezaba a desesperarme. Y al seguir su rastro pude verla en medio del oscuro gentío, sonriendo y agitando la mano para que no la perdiese de vista. A su lado estaba su novio, Ritsuko si mal no recuerdo, mirándonos con curiosidad.

—Nos ha costado un poco llegar —le dije a Tomoyo cuando estuvimos a su lado, pero me indicó con un gesto que no me había oído—. ¡Que nos ha costado un poco llegar!

Ella asintió.

—Sí, la entrada está un poco oculta, pero bueno... —La vi mirar a su alrededor apenas unos segundos, como buscando algo, y luego volvió a centrarse en nosotros—. Bueno, Sakura, tú ya conoces a Ritsuko...

—Eriol Hiiraguizawa —se presentó él, antes de que yo pudiese decir nada—. Sakura me dijo que iba a salir con unos amigos y yo no quería quedarme solo en casa, así que decidí acompañarla. Espero que no os moleste.

—En absoluto —dijo Ritsuko—. Los que nos dedicamos a esto somos todos una pequeña gran familia.

—¿A "esto"?

Tomoyo me miró con una pizca de sorpresa ante la desconcertada pregunta de Eriol, quizá notando que Ritsuko no había escogido el mejor comentario.

—Ya sabes cómo somos los que todavía estamos estudiando —me apresuré a decir, dándole un pequeño codazo a mi novio como si todo aquello fuese realmente una pequeña broma—. Tú has acabado la carrera, pero nosotros aún debemos ayudarnos si queremos aprobar.

Con sólo una mirada supe que Tomoyo había entendido lo que estaba ocurriendo, o al menos una pequeña parte, y que me seguiría la corriente. Aquello me relajó mucho, pues si bien no conocía las aptitudes artísticas de Ritsuko, confiaba en que las de mi amiga fuesen lo suficientemente buenas como para mantener a Eriol completamente engañado.

—Sakura siempre se está preocupando de más —la oí decir—. Deberías ver cómo se pone antes de un examen.

—Más de una vez hemos tenido que llevarla a tomarse una tila a la cafetería —apuntó Ritsuko.

Eriol me miró con curiosidad.

—Creía que no te gustaba la tila, cariño —dudó.

Tomoyo se rió suavemente antes de comenzar a justificarse:

—¡Nunca hemos dicho que sea fácil conseguir que se la beba! —exclamó, y tocó el brazo de Eriol en un gesto de cercanía que a mí me pareció perfecto. Y probablemente también a Eriol, pues le sonrió sin reparos.

Yo hinché el pecho y alcé uno de mis puños, en pose guerrera.

—Ni os lo pondré fácil, jamás.

La pareja frente a nosotros fingió un par de suspiros de frustración, que yo agradecí mentalmente hasta el cansancio. Me sentía una malabarista, arrojando y recibiendo pelotitas de colores delante de la cara de mi novio, quien no parecía sospechar con qué clase de mentira estábamos jugando.

Afortunadamente, contaba con unos profesionales a la altura de los castillos en el aire que había construido alrededor de mi idílica relación.

Me asusté un poco cuando vi a Tomoyo girarse una vez más hacia la barra y escapar con un apenas audible "traeré un par de bebidas", pero quedarme sola con Eriol y Ritsuko no fue más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Antes de que ella acabase de desaparecer entre la multitud, ambos estarían embebidos en una charla que a mí me interesaba bien poco pero que me devolvió la tranquilidad: una charla completamente cortés y normal sobre el tiempo, el trabajo, la visión general de una economía que a mí ni me iba ni me venía. Así que me dediqué a hacer lo que mejor se me daba: ignorar una conversación ajena y aprovechar la distracción para dejarme arrastrar corriente abajo por mis pensamientos.

O la falta de ellos.

Me mantuve en alguna especie de estado comatoso que poco me permitió conjeturar. Aunque podía sentir, acoplándose con todo el ruido de fondo, los balbuceos ininteligibles de los dos hombres charlando a mi lado, mi cabeza estaba llena de una bruma densa que se desparramaba por todas partes. En apenas un par de minutos, se encargaría de cubrir las conexiones fallidas y las heridas que había sufrido a lo largo del día.

Sin embargo, Tomoyo llegó antes de que mi cerebro se enfriase del todo y me tuve que obligar a salir de mi letargo balsámico hasta nuevo aviso. En sus manos traía un par de vasos gigantescos, contenedores de algún líquido rojizo que olía a una mezcla de frutas y algo mucho más fuerte. Al acercármelo, también aprovechó para acercarse ella y susurrar en mi oído:

—Yo me encargaré de entretener a tu novio, si tú te atreves a mirar un segundo hacia la barra.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Tomoyo se había alejado con la excusa de llevar la bebida que quedaba a Eriol. Un segundo más tarde lo había agarrado del brazo y mareado de tal forma que me diera la espalda, mientras le contaba algo que no pude oír desde aquí. Vi que Ritsuko también se unía a la conversación y no pude aguantar la curiosidad por más tiempo.

Me giré hacia la barra, y le vi.

Estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes, probablemente esperando a que le sirvieran una copa, pero mirando hacia aquí. Mirándome.

Y yo llevé la bebida que Tomoyo me había traído, a mis labios. Sintiendo el sabor dulce y amargo mezclarse en mi paladar.

Mirándo_nos_.

El corazón empezó a bombear, con fuerza. Sin mi permiso.

_Te odio._

A Shaoran le trajeron su bebida en aquel momento. Sólo se movió lo suficiente como para alcanzarla.

_Odio haberte visto así con Tomoyo, ayer._

_Odio haber tenido que soñar contigo, esta mañana._

Le dio un trago pequeño, quizá saboreándola.

_Odio haber sido tan ingenua, esta tarde._

Yo le di un trago más largo que el anterior, aguantando el calor en mi garganta.

_Odio haber tenido que venir aquí, esta noche._

Y él me imitó al instante. Jugando. Otra vez.

_Odio querer seguir odiándote, siempre._

El miedo, o el alcohol, me recorrieron el cuerpo en una ola de calor que me bañó de arriba a abajo. Noté que las palmas de las manos me sudaban y un ligero zumbido en los oídos, pero ya no había música ni gritos. Sólo él, yo, y otro trago de este dulce veneno.

En aquel momento, me convertí en una polilla y él en una odiosa luz desconcertante que no dejaba de brillar. Y sabía que si me acercaba, acabaría ardiendo, pero aun así di el primer paso. Y el segundo, en el momento en que su copa vacía volvía a tocar la barra. Pero cuando estaba dando el tercero, una mano me asió por la muñeca y tiró de mí hacia atrás.

_Does what I'm wearing seems to shock you?  
Well that's okay, 'cause what I'm thinking about you is not okay_

Con el tacto de aquella mano volvió la música, la gente, el ruido y el rostro de Eriol frente a mí. Yo oculté la evidencia de mi inminente borrachera y ladeé un poco la cabeza, esperando.

_Got it on my mind to change my ways  
But I don't think I can be anything other than me  
I don't think I can be anything other than me _

—Tú también te has dado cuenta —casi acusó, pero no conseguí reaccionar de ninguna forma. El hormigueo se iba extendiendo por todo mi cuerpo, anestesiándome. Oh, si tan sólo hubiese podido dar un par de pasos más...—. El tipo de la barra que nos está mirando, el que estaba en esa librería tan extraña.

_Do you have a light?  
Can you make me feel alright?  
There's plenty of light to go around (one line to long)_

—Voy a ir a decirle un par de cosas —anuncié—. Voy a obligarle a que pida perdón... —_Perdón por todo lo que me he hecho a mí misma, y lo que me haré por ti_—. Perdón por ch... chocar contigo así.

_Do you think its right when you hit me to the ground?  
Well, light me up when I'm down  
Light me up when I'm down _

Giré sobre mí misma y volví a enfocar la barra del bar luego de que las manchas a mi alrededor se colocasen más o menos en su sitio. Localicé una vez más la luz y di dos pasos hacia ella, pero Eriol volvió a arrastrarme.

A Eriol le gustaba mucho salvarme la vida.

_Does what I'm saying seems to haunt you?  
Well that's okay, 'cause what I'm saying about you is not okay_

—No, Sakura, quédate aquí. No conoces de nada a ese tipo.

_Got it on my mind to change my ways  
But I don't think I can be anything other than me  
I don't think I can be anything other than me_

Yo luché por volver a girar del mismo modo que antes, pero mi cuerpo respondió de una forma extraña y acabé tropezándome con mi novio.

_Do you have a light?  
Can you make me feel alright?  
There's plenty of light to go around (one line to long)_

—Eso es muy _cierrto_ —admití—, no lo _conozzzco_ en _asoluto_. Pero me _medezco_ muchas disculpas.

_Do you think its right when you hit me to the ground?  
Well, light me up when I'm down_

—Sakura, ¿estás bien?

_Light me up when I'm down  
Light me up when I'm down  
Light me up when I'm down_

—Es muy malo. _Maaalo_, te digo.

_Does what I'm taking seem to bother you  
well that's okay 'cause I can take it all without you and I'm okay_

El mundo a mi alrededor comenzaba a nublarse demasiado; tanto que la cara de Eriol se había vuelto una mancha en medio de un montón de pintura mal esparcida. Parpadeé varias veces, intentando enfocar la mirada, pero era inútil. Tampoco podía incorporarme, porque en cuanto intentaba hacer algo de fuerza y mantenerme de pie yo sola, volvía a caer entre los brazos que me sujetaban.

Malditos, malditos todos. ¡No era tanto lo que estaba pidiendo!

_Got it on my mind to change my ways  
But I don't think I can be anything other than me  
I don't think I can be anything other than me_

—Sakura, ¿te has bebido todo eso de golpe?

—¡No me haces _cassso_! ¡Déjame _irr_!

_Do you have a light?  
Can you make me feel alright?  
There's plenty of light to go around (one line to long)  
Do you think its right when you hit me to the ground?  
Well, light me up when I'm down_

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—Nada, sólo está muy borracha. Se bebió todo el vaso de golpe.

—Pero eso llevaba absenta...

¡Tomoyo, por favor! Tú lo entiendes, puedes ayudarme. ¡Ayúdame! ¡Dile que me deje en paz!

—¡Quiero ir ahí, _Eriolll_!

_Light me up when I'm down  
Light me up when I'm down  
Light me up when I'm down_

—Será mejor que la lleves a casa.

¡No!

_Light me up when I'm down_

Sentí cómo era cercada por una persona a cada lado, y cómo me arrastraban fuera de allí.

_Light me up when I'm down_

Y podría haber contado cada escalón con el que tropecé, o las veces que Tomoyo me dijo que no pasaba nada, que el aire fresco me sentaría bien, pero no quise hacerlo.

_Light me up when I'm down_

Porque la única puta cosa que me interesaba se estaba quedando en el bar del que me estaban llevando a rastras y, maldita fuera yo y mi jodida suerte, Dios sabe que no era justo.

Que yo sólo quería seguir jugando.

* * *

**Las largas pero a veces interesantes notas de Choco-chan**: Buenos días-tardes-noches, queridos lectores. Es un placer para mí estar subiendo hoy este capítulo... aunque podría ser mejor si no tuviese que pelearme con la conexión, que funciona a patadas.

¿Será que también me toca sufrir un poco a mí por eso del karma? Porque pocas veces me he pasado tanto con la pobre Sakura como hoy, o al menos eso he sentido al releer el capítulo para corregirlo. Por un lado, está el tema de Eriol, que empieza a comportarse de forma extraña y algo más distante, lo cual trae a nuestra protagonista de cabeza porque teme que se entere de su doble vida... y quizá porque tiene algo de miedo a perder al mártir-cabrón que tiene por novio. Por otro lado, tenemos el tema de Touya y Meiling, que aunque no la toca tan de cerca hace que su vida se desestabilice un poco más. No olvidemos el acoso de Rika, que no parece dispuesta a perdonarla y tiene dos amigas que la acompañan en todas. Y si a todo esto sumamos que Shaoran le toma el pelo, no me extrañaría que la pobre acabase más loca de lo que ya está...

Y hablando de Shaoran, parece que definitivamente ha archivado a Tomoyo en su carpeta de "casos perdidos", aunque no sin cerrar el caso como es debido. Y aunque sospecho que a alguna se le ha revuelto el estómago con la escena, simplemente tenía que hacerlo. Por ellos, porque era una escena que simplemente me pedía ocurrir... y por mí, porque confieso que tenía muchas ganas de escribirla alguna vez. Y sí, sé que alguna me habrá odiado por hacer que bese a Tomoyo y no a Sakura, pero es que en esas condiciones no podía permitirlo: había tal lío de personalidades en ese cuadro que no sabemos a quién habría acabado besando en realidad. Además, admitamos que reírse de ella ha sido más divertido. ¿Que no? Pues quien no lo crea es porque aún no ha entendido de qué va esta relación...

Pero tranquilos, que todo se entenderá.

Y hablando de entender: sé que el fic es enrevesado y a veces cuesta un poco encontrarse, pero pido paciencia. No puedo prometer explicarlo todo de forma que quede claro a todo el mundo, o que nadie se pierda, porque una de las cosas que hacen esta historia lo que es, es precisamente esa sensación de desorientación. Porque son los personajes (unos más que otros) los que se sienten así, y porque hay cosas que no pueden explicarse a sí mismos más que con hechos. Intento que todo tenga coherencia, lucho por ello y confieso que en esta historia me resulta mucho más difícil (podéis notarlo en el ritmo de actualización, una vez al mes y no una vez a la semana), pero creo que poco a poco vamos desenredando la trama...

¿Que sientes que no te enteras absolutamente de nada y esta historia es un rollo sin pies ni cabeza?, pues puede que tengas razón, pero también he pensado algo para ti. Y es que los reviews han estado ahí desde siempre para preguntar cosillas, pero hay una forma de que esa gente más tímida que no se atreve a preguntar o a opinar, pueda hacerlo:

**Fromspring.** Una página en la que aparezco como "**ChocomentaCCS**" y en la que quien quiera puede preguntarme cosas sobre el fic, sobre el resto de fics o sobre mí, si tiene ganas. Es **anónimo**, así que puedes consultar aquello que no te atreves por aquí y no te reconoceré, jajaja. Y si no te conocía y quieres que siga sin conocerte, pues también puedes usar ese medio para contactar conmigo.

Otros medios para contactarme son: mi **correo** o **Msn**, que aparece en mi perfil de esta página.

Mi **Blog** (Paranoia en Verde).

**Deviant Art** (en donde soy **Choco-menta**).

O **Twitter,**como **ChocomentaCCS**, en donde pondré los avisos de actualizaciones, dibujos que suba, etcétera.

Y por supuesto, el que para mí es el medio más importante de todos: **los reviews**. Porque cada vez que me llega el aviso de uno al teléfono se me pinta una sonrisa idiota en la cara y porque es la forma más fácil que tengo de que saber las opiniones de la gente que me lee, y, sobre todo, de responder a sus comentarios. Siempre hago lo posible por contestarlos, al igual que los mensajes privados, así que si a alguien no le llegó mi respuesta, que mire bien en su casilla de mensajes recibidos de esta misma página. O que me perdone, si es que no he podido mandarle una respuesta, y que me avise y me eche la bronca en ese caso. Prometo no enfadarme por ello.

Así que si a alguien no se lo he dicho todavía: **¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!** Los espero como no tenéis idea, y me ayudan como tampoco tenéis idea. Sin ellos, me costaría demasiado animarme a seguir escribiendo, así que gracias. Porque es por vosotros que confío cada día más en mi trabajo, tanto que he conseguido volver y arrastrar conmigo a la musa. Sois mucho, todo.

E intentando dejar un poco de lado los sentimentalismos, me despido, no sin antes aclarar que la canción que suena en la escena final del fic se llama "**Light me up**" y es de _The Pretty Reckless_, cuya cantante tiene una voz INCREÍBLE y vale la pena conocer. Aunque seguramente algunos ya la conocerán, pues también es actriz e interpretaba a Jenny Humpfrey en "Gossip girl". En cualquier caso, disfrutadla. Y tened presente a este grupo porque quizá aparezca en alguna que otra escena...

Fin del spoiler... y de mis notas.

Un abrazo. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	9. Acto VIII: Rojo

**Tras el telón**

_por_

_Chocolate con Menta_

**ACTO VIII**

"**Rojo"**

* * *

**Escena I**

**-Shaoran-**

La luz del sol fue suficiente despertador para mí, que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había dormido sin sueños ni sobresaltos en toda la noche. El reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana del domingo, hora razonable para sacudirme las telarañas, darme una ducha revitalizante e ir a visitar a un viejo amigo.

Procurando no despertar a mi acompañante, me incorporé con cuidado y anduve hasta la ventana, desde donde guardaría la mejor imagen mental posible de aquella habitación, bañada por el sol y no tan solitaria como lo estaba usualmente. En la cama dormía un fenómeno poco habitual y muy hermoso por cierto, un espécimen por mucho tiempo buscado, de espalda suave y dorada y larga cabellera morena.

Nombre: Nakuru, sexo: femenino, ocupación: camarera en "La Cueva". Edad y resto de datos insignificantes: desconocidos.

Me entretuve sólo un par de segundos más, antes de bajar la persiana y dejar la habitación en penumbras. Ella se revolvió, aún dormida, y yo me encaminé hacia el cuarto de baño.

La ducha fue prolongada, casi abusiva, de ésas que no me había permitido desde hacía no sé cuánto tiempo. Hoy, poco me preocupó la factura del agua o la luz, o la falta de tiempo para hacer el resto de cosas que debía hacer, y me dediqué a disfrutar del torrente de aquel bendito líquido cayendo sobre mí hasta que se me arrugaron las yemas de los dedos.

Cuando regresé a la habitación, veinte o treinta minutos más tarde, Nakuru ya no estaba allí, ni su ropa esparcida por el suelo y los muebles. De la noche que habíamos tenido sólo quedaban dos mudos cómplices, aún atados al cabecero de la cama: un par de pañuelos que me acerqué a recoger y guardé dentro de un cajón.

Y me estaba vistiendo con toda la calma del mundo, dispuesto a enfrentar mi día, cuando unos ruidos en la cocina me alertaron. En seguida me tranquilicé y asumí que sería Nakuru, quien todavía debía andar por aquí, de modo que con la camisa a medio abotonar salí a su encuentro, dispuesto a hacerle captar el mensaje.

Me la encontré apoyada en la mesa, con una taza llena de algo humeante entre las manos, y también algo humeante bailándole en aquellos ojos tan extraños que tenía.

—Estaba aburrida de esperarte —se excusó, sin darme tiempo a preguntarle nada—. Así que como te fuiste a duchar para toda la Eternidad, decidí que tenía derecho a un café.

—Lo tienes —concedí—. Todo el mundo debería tener derecho a un café antes de salir ahí fuera. Hoy hace mucho frío.

Ojos de Hada se acercó la taza a los labios y bebió con calma.

—Desde luego.

Dejó la taza olvidada en la mesa y se acercó, sonriendo, pero se detuvo unos centímetros antes de llegar hasta mí. No me quitó la vista de encima mientras cogía el bolso que pendía de la silla a su lado y se lo colocaba en el hombro. De este modo, con aquella especie de saco violeta lleno de costuras, borlas y flores ya en su poder, se dio media vuelta y fue andando hasta la salida.

—Ha estado bien —comentó—, pero no volverá a pasar.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta tras de sí y me dejó solo.

—No pretendía repetir —contesté a la nada, y me encendí el primer cigarrillo del día mientras me cautivaba la forma en la que la luz diurna disfrazaba todo y lo volvía nuevo y acogedor. Asimismo, una atmósfera extraña había parecido impregnar todos los rincones de mi hogar.

¿Magia?

A lo mejor era cierto, me dije, que Ojos de Hada no era muy humana. Desde luego lo parecía, pero algo en ella había alimentado la idea, desde que la conocí, de que había algo más. O a lo mejor se debía a la cantidad de alucinógenos que había consumido durante mi adolescencia, pero nunca lo sabré y es más divertido fantasear.

El cigarrillo se extinguió entre mis dedos y con ello decidí extinguir la avalancha de pensamientos poco coherentes que me había caído encima. Lo abandoné en un cenicero, junto al resto de sus compañeros y me acerqué a la nevera buscando alguna especie de desayuno.

Como era habitual estaba vacía, a excepción de un cartón de leche probablemente agria, un plato de pasta que llevaba ahí tres días y una botella de zumo de naranja, lo más decente para la ocasión. Sin pensármelo dos veces abrí la botella y comencé a beber, ignorando las protestas de mi estómago, incapaz de parar hasta dejarla completamente vacía y replegada sobre sí misma.

Por un segundo, aquello me recordó a cierta escena de anoche. Pero habría sido una comparación muy cruel e intenté escapar de mis pensamientos y olvidarlo...

Demasiado tarde.

Se me escapó una sonrisa mientras recogía el estropicio de tazas, café derramado y cucharillas que Nakuru me había dejado, y pensaba en el sombrío rostro de Sakura la noche anterior, escrutándome desde el otro lado de "La Cueva" e incitándome a hacer algo al respecto como un pequeño bichito masoquista.

Porque si alguien me hubiese preguntado ayer sobre el tema, habría dicho algo como: _No, creo que ya ha tenido suficiente conmigo hoy. Dudo que venga a por más._ Pero evidentemente me habría equivocado.

Y no sé qué pretendía, desafiándome con aquella ingenua forma de beber, pero sí sé que no había podido negarme a ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar.

He de decir que me hallaba sorprendido: no esperaba ver cómo hacía desaparecer en tres o cuatro tragos todo el contenido de aquel vaso enorme que Tomoyo había pedido para ella en la barra, mientras charlaba conmigo y me ofrecía acercarme al grupo.

—¿Eso no lleva demasiada absenta? —recordaba haber preguntado a Nakuru, quien echaba más de aquel líquido verde en uno de los vasos y sonreía como si tal cosa no fuera ilegal.

—A nadie hace daño —dijo— un poco de magia del Hada Verde.

Pero cómo no iba Sakura a protagonizar aquel espectáculo patético en el que tuvo que ser arrastrada por su novio —¡aquel perfecto caballero!—, Tomoyo y Ritsuko, entre aquella marea de alcohólicos anónimos que observaban la escena con curiosidad y desprecio.

¿En qué estaría pensando para hacer semejante estupidez? ¿En qué pensaría hoy, cuando despertara entre cojines y mantas, con la peor, o quizá primera, resaca de su estrafalaria vida?

**Escena II**

**-Sakura-**

Dolor. Asco. Desconcierto.

Estaba muy llena de latidos... mi cabeza.

Dando vueltas.

_¡Vomitar!_

Sólo fui lo suficientemente rápida como para no vomitarme encima. En su lugar, me giré hacia el extremo de la cama y adiviné que estaba apuntando al suelo. Allí debió caer todo: mi dolor, mi vergüenza, mi ausencia de recuerdos concretos acerca de quién era yo en realidad o qué había hecho para merecer esto.

Una mano suave y cálida me sostuvo la cabeza mientras yo expulsaba los restos de una noche negra y lloraba porque no conseguía respirar. E imaginé que mi madre estaba a mi lado, cuidándome, y aquello me ayudó a detener las arcadas...

Pero la ilusión no duraría mucho.

—Ya está, Sakura. Todo va a estar bien.

La voz de Eriol no se parecía a la de mi madre en nada, y aquello me hizo volver a empezar. No conseguía retener los temblores que me sacudían de arriba a abajo, mientras con cada arcada sentía que se esfumaba una pequeña parte de mí.

Oh, cuánto lo deseaba: vomitar hasta desaparecer y no tener que enfrentarme a sus cuidados.

En algún momento el torrente cesó y yo permanecí sentada, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama. Incluso me atreví a abrir los ojos: aquello me dolió como si cien, no, mil tenazas al rojo vivo me apretasen las sienes hasta casi reventar. ¿La luz era ahora un castigo divino a mis pecados?

A través de las lágrimas pude intuir que lo que se movía por la habitación era Eriol, y que en sus manos llevaba una especie de cubeta, en la que probablemente yo...

—Has estado vomitando toda la noche —explicó al volver a entrar a la habitación.

Yo me encogí en mi cama, con la manta hasta el cuello.

Poco a poco, las imágenes fueron volviendo y me vi, o imaginé, llegando a casa arrastrada por Eriol y escapándome de sus garras para poder correr hasta el baño, meter la cabeza en el retrete, comenzar a rezar.

Como ésa llegaron varias escenas más, todas muy parecidas: yo, llorando y diciendo incoherencias en el suelo del baño, yo vomitando, yo mareada, yo suplicando un médico. Y cuando ya no me quedaban fuerzas, Eriol llevándome a la cama, poniendo una cubeta a un lado y rebuscando entre sus cosas hasta sacar la bolsita que ahora pendía del cabecero de la cama y goteaba suero hasta mi brazo.

Sin poder evitarlo, quise hurgar en la diminuta aguja, pero Eriol me apartó la mano.

—A veces eres como una niña pequeña —se quejó, antes de sentarse en la cama y ocultar la cabeza entre sus manos.

Su comentario infectó la herida más de lo que yo lo habría hecho.

—No tienes buen aspecto —dije, para devolverle el golpe de alguna forma. Aunque en el fondo sabía que lo único que conseguiría sería buscarme más problemas.

—Me he pasado toda la noche cuidándote —recriminó con voz cavernosa, sin salir de su escondite—. De hecho, no pude ir a una urgencia porque no podía dejarte sola, ni tampoco llevarte al hospital en estas condiciones.

_¿Estas condiciones?_

Me revolví en mi sitio. Pude imaginar cuán peligroso sería para su vida laboral no haber asistido a la urgencia en las bragas de Kaho Mizuki, y también su cara mientras sufría, como un mártir, el escarnio público. Oh, todos sus profesionales colegas contemplando la ruina humana de su novia, al borde de un coma etílico, vomitando como la niña de _El Exorcista_.

¡Oh, cuán terrible!

—Creía que los hospitales estaban precisamente para atender a gente en _estas condiciones_.

La mirada de Eriol fue absolutamente tenebrosa, de un azul que parecía negro. O quizá es que se le habían dilatado tanto las pupilas que el negro era cuanto yo podía distinguir.

Súbitamente se puso de pie y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación, como una pantera enjaulada.

—Y yo creía que ya no volvería a verte _así_, Sakura —me espetó sin siquiera mirarme—. Primero, me suplicas que no me vaya a trabajar, de modo que supongo que me echas aunque sea un poquito de menos, y decido volver temprano a casa para poder cenar contigo, dejando de lado todo el trabajo... No, no, déjame terminar. Déjame que te lo explique, porque parece que tú no puedes entenderlo.

—¡No _quiero_ entenderlo, Eriol! —exclamé.

Pero él ya no escuchaba.

—Volví lo antes posible, esperando que estuvieses en casa, porque ¡claro!, resulta que ahora te pasas la vida por ahí. —Yo contuve la respiración, esperando. No, no, él no podía saber nada—. Las veces que llego temprano del trabajo no te encuentro, así que me vuelvo a ir. ¿Qué pasó con tus tardes de películas, con tus libros en el sofá? ¿Por qué nunca estás?

Yo bajé la mirada. Tenía la cabeza funcionando a mil revoluciones por segundo.

—Me deprime estar aquí encerrada —confesé.

—Te deprime —coreó él—, igual que te deprimías cuando vivías en casa de tu padre. Y no has tenido la decencia de decirme nada al respecto hasta ahora, con una resaca bestial después de haberte bebido ese... lo que fuera. Dios, Sakura, ¡tú nunca bebes!

Yo me enterré las uñas en las piernas, por debajo de las mantas.

—Tú nunca podrás saber todo lo que hago cuando no miras.

Me arrepentiría de aquellas palabras, lo supe incluso antes de pronunciarlas, pero todos los años de silencio comenzaban a sobrepasarme. Me sobrepasaba la ausencia de Eriol, mis obligaciones con él, mi odio hacia él y la necesidad de que me cuidase a la vez que me dejase tirarme por un acantilado si me daba la gana.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sakura?

Yo cerré los ojos, pero pude ver, pues las imágenes se sucedían dentro de mi cabeza sin tregua posible. Era como una de aquellas películas de cine experimental que tanto me gustaba ver, cuyo protagonista era un joven perdido y drogadicto que negaba su lugar en el mundo y la sociedad mediante la autodestrucción. Sólo que esta vez, la perdida era yo.

Yo, en medio de toda aquella gente, buscando la forma de hacerme estallar.

Yo, peleando con su fantasma luminoso en la barra del bar, persiguiendo su resplandor como una estúpida polilla.

Yo, bebiendo hasta caer rendida, todo por querer jugar a un juego al que nadie me había enseñado a jugar.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —repitió Eriol, pero fue como una proyección de mi propia consciencia. Porque a veces juraría que realmente lo era.

—No lo sé.

Abrí los ojos y lo encontré mirándome, inmóvil, quizá buscando la mentira que seguro se ocultaba tras mis ojos. Porque siempre había una mentira, incluso mentiras invisibles para mí.

Eriol se puso de cuclillas junto a la cama, con su rostro a la misma altura que el mío, y retuvo mis manos entre las suyas. Su palidez se desvanecía poco a poco; podía imaginar que al mismo ritmo en que la mía iba apareciendo.

—Yo sí sé por qué lo hiciste...

Los latidos en mi pecho y mi cabeza se dispararon, presa del pánico, y sentí que la boca se me secaba hasta doler.

_No. No quiero saberlo._

—Otra vez te estás haciendo daño, para llamar la atención de quienes te rodeamos. —La voz de Eriol retumbó como un eco lejano, pues tenía los oídos llenos de ruidosa sangre caliente—. Estás haciendo las mismas cosas que hacías cuando te conocí, Sakura. Si te conocí en el hospital fue por un intento de suicidio, y aunque no es comparable a emborracharte demasiado, esto es un comienzo de esa misma conducta. Seguramente también dabas señales como ésta a tu padre, que indican que no todo va bien dentro de esa cabecita... —Me acarició el pelo mientras yo luchaba contra las náuseas—. Pero él no supo verlas. Yo, en cambio, las estoy viendo y soy consciente de lo que significan, así que no voy a ignorarlas. Hoy mismo iremos a ver a Yukito, en cuanto te encuentres mejor...

—¡No! —me resistí, con las manos empapadas de sudor frío—. ¡No, Eriol, estoy bien! Sólo fue una estúpida borrachera, no sabía que me fuese a sentar tan mal... Eriol, no me lleves...

Él negó con la cabeza y yo me tragué mis lágrimas. Le odiaba.

—Sakura, necesitas algo de ayuda. No es el hecho de que te hayas emborrachado tanto lo que me preocupa, sino tu actitud en general. Estás perdiendo el control, y eso es algo que no nos podemos permitir. ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que cambió todo cuando empezaste a tomar la medicación?

Yo asentí. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, me había pasado todo el comienzo de nuestra relación sedada entre sus mimos y las pastillas que su colega me había recetado.

—Pues eso es exactamente lo que necesitas: tranquilidad. Un pequeño descanso, que te permita volver a empezar. Le contaremos a Yukito lo que está pasando y le pediremos probar algo distinto a lo de la última vez, a lo mejor encontramos una medicación más efectiva. —Amplió su sonrisa y me acarició la cara—. Ya verás cómo mejora todo. Cuando estés recuperada y te recuerdes como estás ahora, pensarás: ¡menos mal!

Semejante humillación me estaba destrozando por dentro a tantos niveles que ni siquiera podía defenderme. Viendo a Eriol con su actitud tranquila, sabia y protectora, sólo podía pensar que era imposible que estuviese en un error. No podía ser él quien estaba equivocado. Tenía que ser yo, una vez más. Como siempre. Equivocándome y luego lamentándome una y otra vez, siempre inútil e ignorante.

¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera en enfadarlo? ¿Cómo provocar que me abandonase?

Si el mundo exterior era un monstruo horrible y sólo él era capaz de protegerme, luego de que yo me atreviese a asomar la cabeza y saliese escaldada.

_Tienes demasiado miedo a salir._

No, no. Es que no había más opción que aguantar. Reconstruir mi fachada, derrumbada después de tantos golpes, e intentarlo con más fuerza. Balancearme un poco más en la cuerda floja, encontrar el punto de equilibrio perfecto entre su protección y mis ganas de vivir.

Porque volver a mi antigua casa con todo el peso de una rebelión fracasada y tener que soportar las sonrisas gastadas de mi padre y los recuerdos de mamá, no era una opción.

Sentí el llanto tirar de mi garganta, pero lo contuve. No podía llorar delante de él, no podía darle más motivos para sentir lástima por mí y tener derecho a humillarme más. Y como tampoco podía defenderme de un ser tan superior, sólo me quedaba una cosa: mentir y ocultar el daño bajo las mantas, bajo la ropa.

Con un poco de suerte, si ya nadie me veía llorar, acabarían olvidando que estaba enferma y me dejarían tranquila... ¿verdad?

—Sakura, me ha costado tanto trabajo que estés bien. Por favor, no lo arruines. Si no quieres hacerlo por ti, hazlo por mí.

Lo siento, doctor Frankenstein, por ser un experimento fallido. Porque tantos años de duro trabajo y dedicación sólo hayan servido para dar a luz a este horrible monstruo.

—No lo arruinaré, Eriol. Me vestiré e iremos a ver a Yukito cuando tú quieras.

Ante mis palabras se le iluminó el rostro, me abrazó con fuerza y me llenó la frente de besos. Y durante todo aquel abrazo yo me prometí que aguantaría. Que estaba muy cansada de llorar. Que aunque quizá no tenía derecho a llevarle la contraria a un hombre tan sabio y bondadoso, seguiría haciéndolo. Que aunque había accedido a tomarme las pastillitas de la felicidad, siempre me quedarían esas pequeñas dosis de rebeldía que él pretendía matar. Que esos pequeños juegos enfermizos formaban parte de mi retorcida existencia y que ni las drogas, ni su protección, podrían arrancarlos de mí.

Porque puedes rescatar a la pobre oveja descarriada, alimentarla y contenerla, pero su estupidez la llevará de vuelta al bosque y correrá directa hacia el lobo.

**Escena III**

**-Shaoran-**

Las campanillas que colgaban sobre la puerta anunciaron mi entrada al extraño local de mi amigo, extraño también, pero él no salió a recibirme como de costumbre. Algo desconcertado, anduve los pasos que me separaban del mostrador y apoyé en él para asomarme e intentar encontrarle en donde sabía estaba su escondite secreto. Pero como tampoco apareció, decidí que tendría que esperar un poco y me puse a pasear entre las estanterías, repletas de libros añejos.

No recordaba cuántas veces había hecho esto mismo desde que Fye había abierto la librería, pero estaba seguro de que nunca me cansaría de leer los lomos gastados, reencontrándome con viejos amigos y algunos desconocidos muy interesantes. Todos ellos se pasaban años esperando que alguien se fijase en sus tapas raídas y llenas de polvo, y me había prometido a mí mismo que todos tendrían en algún momento su minuto de gloria, abriendo sus páginas para mí y descubriéndome las historias que tan celosamente guardaban.

En ello estaba, mimando un ejemplar de _El lobo estepario_, cuando la campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar y tuve que dejar mi lectura para encontrarme a los dueños entrando a la tienda.

—Oh, Shaoran, qué sorpresa verte por aquí —me saludó Fye—. ¿Otra vez con Hesse? Creía que habías hecho un juramento a todos los libros de esta librería, pero siempre que vuelvo te encuentro con favoritismos.

Yo sonreí y dejé el libro en su sitio.

—No puedo evitarlo. Es mi primer amor, Fye.

Él suspiró y puso los brazos en jarras, observando su creación.

—En el fondo eres un sentimental.

Oí a Kurogane gruñir alguna cosa ininteligible, que yo interpreté como un híbrido de saludo y opinión al respecto, y luego desapareció en la trastienda con las bolsas que cargaba.

—Oye —llamé—, ¿no te preocupa que entren a robar cuando dejáis la librería sola... y con la puerta abierta?

Fye avanzó hacia el mostrador, aullando y tirándose del pelo.

—Vamos, Shaoran, ¿quién querría entrar aquí a robar? —Señaló las estanterías con un ademán muy dramático y luego se dejó caer sobre la mesa, desparramando los brazos hasta casi descoyuntarse—. Esta librería se cae a pedazos, y lo único que podrían llevarse sería un montón de libros viejos. —Alzó un poco la cabeza y me miró con los ojos cargados de falsa desesperación—. Nadie en su sano juicio entraría aquí, ni siquiera para robar.

Yo miré en derredor y tuve que darle la razón. Lo que me recordaba...

—La última vez que vine aquí, vi entrar a una de las personas más extrañas que he conocido en los últimos años.

Fye abandonó su pantomima y se enderezó de repente, apoyando el codo sobre el mostrador y la mano en su rostro.

—¡Es cierto! —pretendió recordar—. Aquella chica. No me digas que la conoces.

Yo suspiré.

—No la conocía antes de entrar aquí.

—Vaya, qué casualidad. —Sus ojos azules se volvieron enormes—. Yo tampoco.

—Fye...

—¡Eso es! Voy a preparar un poco de café.

—Fye —insistí, aunque ahora me tenía que conformar con charlar con su espalda mientras él manoseaba la cafetera y comenzaba con su otro arte—, en realidad venía a hablarte sobre ella.

—Qué curioso, nunca lo habría imaginado. Como siempre vienes a hablar sobre Tomoyo y sobre el teatro...

—¡Fye! —Me estaba desesperando—. ¡Ella tiene que ver con el teatro!

Él detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y giró la cabeza, sólo lo suficiente como para poder mirarme por el rabillo del ojo.

—Entonces, yo tenía razón —dijo, sonriendo.

El café comenzó a tostarse.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero —empezó a explicar, girándose del todo y cruzándose de brazos desde donde estaba, apoyado contra la vieja cafetera— a que estaba completamente seguro de que, si le daba a ella el folleto, se presentaría a las pruebas.

Interesado, tomé asiento al otro lado del mostrador y me preparé para las enseñanzas de Fye, un gran maestro... en algunos aspectos. Podía oír a Kurogane de fondo, revolviendo cosas en la trastienda.

—Se presentó a las pruebas —confirmé—, y no sólo eso. La llevé a mi despacho y le pedí que interpretase a Ofelia de _Hamlet. _—El recuerdo de Sakura recitando los versos de Shakespeare invadió mi memoria, e incluso ahora, luego de varios días viéndola actuar, aquella escena me causó escalofríos—. Su interpretación fue...

—¿Maravillosa? ¿Increíble? ¿Sublime...?

—Perfecta.

Fye amplió su sonrisa, y yo me sentí increíblemente tonto. ¿Por qué actuaba como si supiese que aquello iba a ocurrir desde un principio?

—Vamos, vamos, cuéntame más.

Por una vez, no pude ni quise evadir sus interrogatorios. Si me encontraba allí era porque necesitaba contarle lo que estaba pasando a alguien lo suficientemente capacitado para entenderlo, alguien como Fye. Alguien que, por cierto, había tejido sus hilos alrededor de todos nosotros para llegar a donde habíamos llegado...

Como siempre.

Pues Tomoyo no era más que una aficionada comparada con él y sus conspiraciones, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él poseía un don muy parecido a la videncia y ella no.

—Pues Sakura...

—¿Así se llama?

—¿Eh? Sí, sí. Sakura... Kinomoto, creo. En cualquier caso, llegó, interpretó a Ofelia y yo le tuve que dar el papel de Terada. A quien, por cierto, eché del teatro.

—Era hora.

—Eso me pareció. —El café acabó de hacerse, así que Fye sacó tres tazas de algún sitio y comenzó a llenarlas—. Y al principio fue una decisión muy acertada, pues sus actuaciones eran impecables. ¡Y ni siquiera ha estudiado arte dramático!

—Bueno, Shaoran, a veces eso no es tan importante. A mí me pareció que tenía mucha madera de actriz...

Yo me dejé caer hasta apoyar la frente en el mostrador.

—Y la tiene. Estoy seguro de que lleva toda la vida practicando... es como si fuese incapaz de decir la verdad. No le creería ni aunque me estuviese dando la hora.

—Haces bien.

—Además, está completamente chiflada. Anoche me la encontré en "La cueva", Tomoyo la había invitado... —Fye se rió—. Estaba con ella, Ritsuko y el tipo con el que vino aquí. Su novio, supongo. O su padre, no sé. Pero el caso es que se puso a competir conmigo desde el otro lado del local para ver quién aguantaba más bebiendo. Y se bebió un vaso enorme de algo que llevaba mucha absenta... La sacaron de allí a rastras, ¡y por si fuera poco, Tomoyo me miró mal! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

El sonido de una taza siendo depositada frente a mí me hizo alzar la cabeza, sólo para encontrarme con la sonrisa enorme de Fye, que en aquel momento estaba colocando otra taza a mi lado. Yo me sentí algo perdido, hasta que vi que ya no estábamos solos, sino que a mi lado se encontraba mi pequeño compañero malvado, sonriéndome también. Aunque de forma algo más cruel que Fye.

—Tomoyo te miró mal con toda la razón del mundo —le oí decir.

—El pequeño tiene razón. Seguro que tú te divertiste a costa de ella.

Resignado, le di un sorbo al café y deseé que Fye no pudiese ver a mi amigo tan claramente como yo, pues cuando cuadraban en el mismo sitio se volvían insoportables. Afortunadamente para mí, Tomoyo no podía verlo, de otro modo se habrían convertido en el trío que me arruinaría la vida.

Y quizá la Providencia me quería, pues no me gustaría imaginar qué ocurriría si todo el mundo pudiese ver a mi amigo. Pues de todo el mundo que conocía, sólo Fye tenía aquella habilidad... Bueno, Fye y una mujer con la que me crucé una vez y le dio un caramelo.

—A veces desearía librarme de ti —le dije—. Ya estoy mayorcito como para tener amigos imaginarios. Sobre todo si parece que acaban de salir de la guardería.

Él me miró con resentimiento antes de rechazar el café de Fye.

—No deberías menospreciarme tan a la ligera —farfulló—. Soy mucho más que un amigo imaginario.

Fye retiró la taza frente a él, y yo me pregunté por qué se la habría ofrecido exactamente, si sabía que nunca tomaba ni comía nada. Probablemente porque las alucinaciones ni beben, ni se alimentan.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y se puede saber qué eres?

Él me despreció con un alzamiento de mentón, antes de girarse en la silla y darme la espalda.

—Ni aunque no estuviese así de enfadado contigo te lo diría, desagradecido.

—Bueno, bueno. —Fye intervino con su habitual alegría, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente. Sólo que esta vez no se dirigió a mí, sino directamente al diablo en miniatura que golpeteaba con los pies las patas de la silla, demasiado alta para él—. Cuéntame, ¿qué tal está tu amiguita?

—¿Amiguita? —me interesé—. ¿Qué _amiguita_?

Él se giró para mirarme con los ojos llenos de rencor.

—Por si no lo sabes, tengo más amigos —me espetó, y luego volvió a ignorarme para ponerse a hablar con Fye—. Pero ella no es mi amiga, definitivamente. Está demasiado loca y hay veces que no sé qué hacer con eso, porque...

Viendo que ambos se ponían hablar sobre alguien a quien no me presentarían nunca, me concentré en mi café y deseé que acabasen rápido con la charlita. Al fin y al cabo, me habría gustado poder seguir hablando del tema con Fye, que parecía saber mucho más de lo que me contaba.

Jugueteé con la cuchara, preguntándome cuánto sabría exactamente aquel hombre sabio y misterioso que tanto me había enseñado. Y me pregunté también si, como alguna especie de dios, podía haber visto la actuación de ayer.

Lo miré, esperando, pero él nunca me hizo caso otra vez.

Era estúpido, una esperanza infantil que aunque no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, yo no conseguía erradicar.

La esperanza de que alguna vez Fye pudiese ver que el niño que conoció, al que acogió hacía años, se había convertido en algo más. Que nunca había dejado de leer a los grandes dramaturgos, de practicar en secreto, de corregir cada pose y cada gesto por si algún día volvía a interesarse por mí y me daba esa oportunidad que yo esperaba ansioso y sin embargo parecía nunca querer llegar.

Sin poder evitarlo, reviví en mi mente aquella charla poco antes de abandonar el teatro y dejarlo en mis manos. Su voz suave, que me golpeó como un puño cuando intentó explicarme que jamás podría ser el actor que pretendía.

_Controlas la técnica a la perfección, Shaoran, y sé cuánto te has esforzado. Pero no consigues ser ninguno de ellos. Cuando te veo, lo que veo es a un imitador muy ágil... con la mirada vacía._

Si tan sólo hubiese estado allí anoche...

—Oye, Fye...

—Buenas tardes.

Desconcertado, me pregunté por qué razón las campanillas sobre la puerta no me habían avisado de que alguien entraba a la librería. Pero en el momento en que me giré y me encontré con aquella sorpresa en el umbral, supe que lo habían hecho para protegerla de mí.

**Escena IV**

**-Sakura-**

Las luces del ocaso bañaban mi antiguo hogar cuando lo divisé a lo lejos, oculto entre el resto de casitas amarillas y tejados azules, pero aún no era demasiado tarde.

Anduve a paso seguro hasta el porche y luego llegué a la puerta, que abrí con mi copia de las llaves que tenía desde hacía años pero que jamás usaba. Al abrirla, me encontré, tal y como pensaba, con un pasillo desierto, luces apagadas y ni un ruido que me diese a entender que había alguna otra presencia en la casa aparte de mí. Evidentemente mi padre estaría trabajando, y Meiling y Touya en algún sitio que, en aquel momento, no podía permitir que me importase.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me aventuré por el pasillo, directa hacia las escaleras que llevaban al desván. Al lado de la puerta, vieja y cerrada por muchos años, encontré las llaves y las usé sin pararme a pensarlo un segundo más.

Polvo y recuerdos. Una habitación llena de ellos, de aroma a viejo y a humedad. La habitación en la que mi infancia dormía con sus recuerdos agridulces.

Avanzando en la semioscuridad pude distinguir cientos de mis antiguos juguetes: muñecas de trapo descansaban la eternidad en las estanterías, un soldadito continuaba con su guardia junto al caballo de madera que nadie volvería a montar jamás, y un oso no podía contemplar a su antigua dueña en medio de aquella escena, pues los botones que eran sus ojos habían desaparecido y ahora estaría ciego para siempre.

Me acerqué hasta el espejo al fondo de la habitación y me coloqué delante de él, recordando. Acaricié el precioso marco labrado, quitando la espesa capa de polvo que cubría su superficie y también la imagen de mi madre.

La evoqué a ella con su dulce sonrisa, sentada frente a éste, su espejo, como cada noche. Le encantaba pasar largas horas así, cepillando su larga cabellera de sirena mientras me contaba cuentos de su niñez o su adolescencia.

Suspiré, tomando fuerzas, y coloqué a mi derecha la radio que había cargado desde mi apartamento hasta aquí. Encontré una toma eléctrica escondida tras una montaña de peluches y la enchufé. Necesitaba oír la voz de alguien. Necesitaba no estar sola en este momento.

Miré a mi alrededor, presa de alguna repentina esperanza, pero no encontré a nadie. Y es que mi amiguito no me acompañaba esta vez, pues estaba algo resentido conmigo.

_A él no le va a gustar_, me había advertido, sin que yo supiese a quién se refería exactamente. Por mi parte, podía referirse a Dios, a Eriol o incluso a Shaoran, pero lo cierto es que en ningún caso aquello me habría hecho cambiar de opinión. Lo malo es que aunque no se lo dije, él lo supo, y entonces se esfumó en el aire en un claro desprecio que hasta el momento no había retirado.

Asumiendo que no vendría, decidí acabar con esto lo antes posible, pues aunque sólo quedaba darle el toque final, necesitaba darlo aquí. En el mismo espejo en que mi madre y yo nos habíamos mirado cada noche, y en el que ella me había repetido lo hermoso que era el color de mi pelo y lo mucho que debía cuidarlo.

—Lo siento, mamá —le hablé, esperando que pudiese escucharme al otro lado del cristal—. Sé que a ti tampoco te gustará, pero es necesario. Sólo he venido para que veas lo largo que ha llegado a estar y... que te despidas de él.

Entonces, me quité el sombrero y la cabellera me cayó, libre, por los hombros y la espalda. Sólo que esta vez había algo diferente. Algo rojo.

Rojo como el fuego, como la sangre que bullía en mi interior.

—A lo mejor debería haber venido antes de teñirlo, pero aquí habría sido mucho más difícil...

_Demasiado difícil_, me repetí, intentando convencerme de ello. Pues con el día que había tenido hoy, jamás me habría dado tiempo a hacerlo aquí y luego limpiar el estropicio, contando con que hace unas horas tampoco estuviesen Fujitaka, Touya o Meiling.

Me desnudé; no podía perder más tiempo. Y cubrí mi cuerpo con la toalla que traía en el bolso, sólo para no tener que toparme con aquella grotesca imagen en el espejo. La imagen de un cuerpo que se empeñaba en convertirme en mujer, como mi madre lo había sido. La imagen de un cuerpo muy parecido al suyo. La imagen de un cuerpo como el que la había matado.

Cogí las tijeras y le di un último vistazo general a mi pelo, más largo que mi espalda, antes de dar el primer tijeretazo y ver un mechón de pelo caer. Muerto. Olvidado como todo lo que se escondía en esta habitación.

Aquello me dolió en el alma.

El segundo tijeretazo me hizo pensar en Eriol, y me animé un poco. No podía perder de vista qué significaba algo tan estúpido e importante a la vez, o me echaría atrás.

Para poder continuar, recordé mi odiosa tarde, desde que había tenido la terrible idea de levantarme de la cama y dejar que Eriol me diese un analgésico para poder ir a ver a Yukito.

La consulta continuaba tan blanca y fría como la recordaba, y aquel sujeto de pelo gris —nadie puede tener el pelo gris tan pronto e inspirar confianza— también. Nos había indicado que tomásemos asiento frente a él y sus analíticos ojos cobrizos, nos había llenado los oídos con palabras de aliento mientras mi novio me dejaba en evidencia.

Oí en labios ajenos todas mis vergüenzas, oí cómo me despiezaban viva y comentaban cada pequeño error como si yo fuese una insignificante rata de laboratorio. Sin preguntarme más que lo estrictamente necesario, idearon el plan perfecto para mí y mi, según ellos, incipiente pérdida del juicio. Evidentemente expresado con palabras muy dulces y delicadas que no pudiesen dañar mis oídos de princesa.

No es locura, no. Es una situación de estrés lo que te lleva a comportarte de esta forma. Unas circunstancias nada favorables, que te conducen a la rebeldía y la autoflagelación. Algo pasajero, algo que le ocurre a todo el mundo alguna vez en la vida. ¿Más veces? Bueno, no te preocupes. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de que no vuelva a suceder. Ya verás como todo saldrá bien.

Para él, el Prozac lo arreglaría todo. No como la última vez, con esas otras pastillas. No, ésas no servían para nada. No eran tan buenas como éstas. Ya lo vería, ya lo vería. Eso era lo que decía él. Pero lo único que yo conseguía ver era su estrecha relación de Eriol, sus bromitas y la forma en la que se cubrían entre los dos como los buenos compañeros de profesión que eran.

¿Qué importaba mi opinión al respecto, si Eriol siempre había sabido lo que era más conveniente para mi salud mental?

¿Qué importaba que pretendiese convertirme en otra persona, o dormirme para que dejase de molestar?

¿Qué importaba que él controlase cada pequeño aspecto de mi vida, que me asfixiase con sus cuidados hasta desarrollar fobia al mundo exterior?

¿Qué importaba yo, al fin y al cabo?

Ellos eran los médicos en esta historia, y yo, nada más que una puta enferma.

Otro tijeretazo, y me imaginé que lo que caía a mis pies era la cabeza de Yukito mientras, en la radio, el locutor daba paso a un clásico de _The Runaways_.

_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school  
Old folks say, ya poor little fool  
Down the street I'm the girl next door  
I'm the fox you've been waiting for!_

Conocía aquella canción. Hablaba de una pobre loca, como yo. Una pobre loca que acababa convirtiéndose en la pobre zorra en la que yo me había convertido también.

Pobre, sí, pero muy reafirmada en su identidad.

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!  
Hello world I'm your wild girl_

—I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!

_Stone age love and strange sounds too  
Come on baby let me get to you_

Con los dedos sujeté fuertemente uno de los mechones delanteros, pero en su lugar vi la lengua viperina de Rika Sasaki, teñida de rojo.

La corté.

_Bad nights cause'n teenage blues  
Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose!_

Un montículo de mechones sangrientos me iban cubriendo los pies, pero yo ya no podía ni quería parar. Estaba decidida a empezar de nuevo, tal y como había prometido a Eriol.

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!_

A empezar de nuevo, con mis mentiras.

_Hello world I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!_

—No, Eriol —le hablé a la nada, mientras la tijera continuaba asesinando a sangre fría—. La Fluoxetina no va a poder conmigo, y tú tampoco. Pero si quieres quedarte más tranquilo, me la tomaré toda... toda...

_Hey street boy whats your style  
Your dead end dreams don't make you smile  
I'll give ya something to live for  
Have ya, grab ya til your sore_

Pude imaginar su cara al ver lo que le había hecho a mi pelo, y también pude imaginar que se creería cualquier explicación estúpida que se me ocurriese sobre el tema. Porque Eriol pretendía manejarme como a su muñeca de trapo, pero yo era mucho más fuerte que eso.

Y estaba demasiado descosida para sus remiendos.

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!  
Hello world I'm your wild girl  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!_

Con los últimos acordes de la canción cayeron los restos de mi larga cabellera. Unos veinte centímetros de pelo se habían esfumado como por arte de magia, y ahora sólo me cubría los hombros y la mitad de la espalda, de forma no demasiado regular. Y era rojo, rojo, como mi furioso corazón asustado.

Sonreí, satisfecha, y apagué la radio.

_Sakura vuelve a casa._

**Escena V**

**-Shaoran-**

Los ojos de aquel sujeto vagaron por cada rincón de la librería buscando una respuesta, pues Fye y yo permanecíamos en silencio. Observándolo detenidamente, desde los lustrosos zapatos negros hasta aquel peinado, tan impecable como sus pantalones, su camisa, su chaqueta, su abrigo, sus gafas.

—A lo mejor he venido en mal momento... —intentó.

Pero era demasiado tarde para pretender huir.

—En absoluto —le interrumpió Fye, desde su puesto. E intuí en su tono, tan aparentemente tranquilo, que no estaba tranquilo en absoluto—. Sólo estábamos descansando un rato.

El hombre sonrió y se acercó a nosotros.

—Eriol Hiiraguizawa —se presentó a Fye, tendiéndole la mano. Mi amigo se la estrechó, y luego el tal Eriol me la tendió también a mí. Una chispa en su mirada delató que me había reconocido—. He venido aquí hace unos días a hacer unas fotocopias...

—Oh, con esa chica tan guapa —apuntó Fye.

El tipo parpadeó, desconcertado por un momento. Pero cayó en la trampa.

—Sí, mi novia. Necesitaba unos apuntes para la universidad —explicó innecesariamente. Yo me lamenté de que en mal momento se me había acabado el café, pues esto parecía ponerse interesante—. Pero el caso es que prometí que volvería a comprar algo, ya que usted tuvo la amabilidad de regalarnos aquellas copias.

Riendo, Fye apoyó los brazos en el mostrador. Y el pequeño demonio a su lado le imitó, intrigado ante semejante escena.

—Oh, no es necesario.

—Insisto.

_De acuerdo._

—¿Y qué clase de libro está buscando? —pregunté yo, haciendo que volviese a centrar su atención en mí.

—Bueno... —Preguntó con la mirada a Fye, quien no respondió con más que su enorme sonrisa—. Justamente esperaba que me ayudasen con la elección. Estoy demasiado ocupado con el trabajo como para ponerme a leer algo ahora, y...

—¿Entonces?

Él carraspeó.

—En realidad, venía a buscar un regalo para mi novia.

El monstruo que se regocijaba en mi interior se mantuvo silencioso, permitiéndome disimular el entusiasmo que sentía ante tamaña oportunidad. Así que me levanté con mucha parsimonia de mi asiento y me acerqué a las estanterías, seguido de cerca por Eriol.

—Así que tiene una novia lectora —comenté, mientras comenzaba a leer títulos.

—Oh, sí. Bueno, al menos lo era hasta hace un rato.

—¿Ya no lo es?

Él suspiró a mis espaldas.

—Creo que no está muy centrada últimamente. Por eso quiero regalarle un libro, para que vuelva a los viejos hábitos.

Aprovechando que nadie me veía, cerré los ojos y saboreé el momento.

La gente habla, habla sin parar, sin medir las consecuencias. Y luego resulta que alguien poco conveniente sabe demasiado sobre ti.

O sobre tu novia.

—Las mujeres son un tema complicado —murmuré, acariciando el lomo de los libros.

—Me parece que ésta es especialmente complicada.

—Apuesto a que sí. —Por un instante me retorcí para poder ver a mi interlocutor, y me encontré con su cara ansiosa—. ¿Qué clase de libros le gustan?

—Las novelas, mayormente. —Se llevó una mano al mentón y miró el techo, como si en él estuviese el recuerdo que buscaba—. La he visto leer _Mi planta de naranja-lima_ como un millón de veces.

Satisfecho, me volví a girar y proseguí con mi trabajo. A decir verdad, no necesitaba aquel dato para nada que no fuesen motivos egoístas, pues ya había conseguido dar con el título que buscaba.

Luego de algunos segundos más de espera, tiré de él para salvarlo de la estantería, levantando una ligera nube de polvo y aroma a papel viejo. Procuré limpiar las tapas con cuidado, usando el pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo y se lo tendí a Eriol, que al ver el título arqueó las cejas.

—Pero yo buscaba algo más...

—Éste le gustará —prometí—. Al fin y al cabo, es un clásico.

Lo vi analizar el libro cuidadosamente, palparlo por todas las esquinas, abrirlo y espiar entre sus páginas. Lo estaba diseccionando sin piedad. Y noté que cuando volvió a alzar la vista hacia mí, me analizó de la misma forma, aunque sólo con la mirada. El resto de su expresión continuó siendo serena, casi inexpresiva.

Durante todo aquel análisis, procuré mantener la calma y me obligué a no sacar un cigarrillo.

Finalmente, él sonrió y dijo:

—Me fiaré de usted.

Y yo le devolví una sonrisa más grande todavía.

—Espero que no se arrepienta.

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, hice una retirada estratégica y me acerqué hasta donde estaban Fye y el niño, a quien Eriol no pareció ver.

—Venga por aquí, por favor —le pidió mi amigo—. Le haré un descuento, si bien la obra que se lleva no merecería rebaja alguna. —Lanzó un suspiro teatral y comenzó a pulsar los botones de la caja registradora—. Como podrá comprobar, este hombre tiene un gusto exquisito. Siempre elige las mejores piezas. —Me miró—. ¿Verdad que sí?

Yo me mordí la lengua, deseando que Eriol se marchase de una vez.

Maldito Fye.

Ignoré su comentario ponzoñoso y me concentré en ver a Eriol sacando dinero de su cartera de piel negra, esperar la vuelta y luego guardarlo todo en un bolsillo interior de su abrigo. Mientras tanto, Fye envolvía el libro en aquel estrambótico papel de regalo verde que probablemente llevaba allí desde la Navidad. Alguna Navidad.

Acabados los trámites, Eriol recibió su paquete y después del alegre saludo de Fye y la invitación a regresar cuando quisiera, se marchó por donde había venido.

—Necesito otro café —confesé, en cuanto hubo desaparecido del todo.

Los ojos azules de mi amigo sonrieron tanto como sus labios, antes de llevarse mi taza y gritar al oculto Kurogane algo así como:

—¡Lo que te acabas de perder!

**Escena VI**

**-Sakura-**

Había llegado a casa justo a tiempo para sentarme en el tocador durante hora y media. Para admirar y temer la transformación, asimilarla, acariciarla con dedos temblorosos e imaginar todas las reacciones que causaría. Al otro lado del espejo, una paciente Sakura me había devuelto la mirada en todo momento, e incluso podría jurar que me había sonreído de alguna forma que no conseguí descifrar. Quizá animándome, quizá mofándose.

Pero el hechizo no podía durar por siempre, y ya en medio de una noche cerrada oí la llave girar y la puerta abrirse, de modo que tomé aire y esperé a que Eriol entrase en nuestra habitación.

—Sakura, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó, y acto seguido todo se iluminó hasta dejarme ciega—. Cariño, ya es de noche. Otra vez con las luces apagadas... eso no es bueno para tus ojos...

Abruptamente guardó silencio, así que yo supuse que acababa de descubrir mi pequeña-enorme travesura.

Me giré en mi asiento y me lo encontré de pie, aún en el umbral de la puerta, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Hola, Eriol —saludé.

Él se acercó hasta quedar a mi lado, dejando en el camino su maletín y su abrigo, que acabaron cayendo al suelo. Una de sus manos me acarició el pelo, pero éste acabó de resbalar entre sus dedos mucho antes de lo normal.

—¿Qué has hecho?

Yo le regalé mi sonrisa más dulce.

—Me he teñido el pelo. También lo he cortado un poco.

—Eso ya lo veo, pero... ¿por qué?

Sin dejar de mirarlo, atrapé un mechón entre mis dedos y comencé a jugar con él. Era suave y agradable, como una mentira bien contada.

—He pensado que, ya que quieres que cambie por dentro, también podía cambiar un poco por fuera. Un soplo de aire fresco, un poco más de color...

—Rojo —puntualizó él, casi atragantándose de horror.

Yo oculté la oleada de intenso placer bajo una máscara de tristeza.

—¿No te gusta?

Él examinó mi pelo con una expresión que claramente indicaba que lo odiaba, pero no fue más fuerte que unos grandes ojos llorosos y una boca convenientemente hinchada.

Con un gesto me indicó que me apartase un poco para hacerle sitio, y se sentó conmigo en el reducido espacio que quedaba. Colocó ambas manos en mis mejillas y me besó la frente antes de ceder.

—Lo único importante es que estés dispuesta a cambiar, y que te guste a ti, mi amor.

La satisfacción fue tan inmensa que tuve que ocultar mi rostro contra su pecho, porque no pude contener la sonrisa triunfal que tiró de mis labios sin permiso. Podía sentir el vértigo bailar en la boca de mi estómago, saborear la derrota de Eriol como si fuese un trozo de dulce chocolate.

Eriol, que pretendía hacerme cambiar, estaba consiguiendo lo contrario. Mis promesas le daban la razón, pero lo que él no sabía era que cada pequeña promesa que cumpliera significaría, de algún modo, una pequeña rebelión secreta. Tan secreta, que él creería que eran el reflejo de sus propios progresos.

—Te he traído un regalo.

Su voz me hizo volver a la realidad, y me separé de él para mirarlo a los ojos, que ahora parecían dos tranquilas lagunas azules.

—Ya me has dado un regalo —murmuré, señalándome el centro de la frente, en donde él me había besado.

Me has hecho feliz con tu inocencia, cariño. Y te lo agradezco, porque lo necesitaba.

—Pues te he traído uno más, para ayudarte a volver.

Se levantó y fue a rescatar su abrigo, levantándolo del suelo y buscando en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar el pequeño rectángulo de papel metalizado verde que me tendió y que no era mucho más grande que su mano. Yo lo recibí y tanteé con curiosidad. Con las yemas de los dedos lo golpeé suavemente, intentando descubrir lo que era.

—Un libro —adiviné, sonriendo.

Eriol guardó silencio y con un ademán me indicó que lo abriera.

Presa de una curiosidad irrefrenable, destrocé el envoltorio hasta que pude oler el perfume del papel viejo y descubrir una cubierta gastada de color grisáceo. Inmediatamente le di la vuelta, pero me quedé paralizada al leer las letras doradas del título en la tapa delantera.

Aquello no era una inofensiva novela, un cuento, ni siquiera un diccionario.

Aquello no tenía nada de inofensivo.

Tragando plomo, redescubrí lo efímero de la felicidad y el triunfo personal e intenté por todos los medios mantener la compostura en lugar de ponerme pálida y comenzar a temblar. Miré a Eriol, intentando descubrir algo de maldad en sus ojos, pero no pude leer nada más que expectación.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó.

—Es... esto es teatro —tartamudeé, sin entender qué significaba su sonrisa. O su elección había sido una macabra casualidad, o... No quería ni pensarlo—. ¿Por qué una obra de teatro? A... a mí me gustan más las novelas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sófocles es un clásico. No te vendrá mal leerlo. Mucho de lo que ahora lees o ves en las películas ha bebido de él... —Yo miré el libro y luego volví a mirarlo a él, no me lo creía. Algo no encajaba del todo en el puzzle. Dios no podía estar jugando conmigo de una forma tan cruel... ¿o sí?—. Bueno, vale. Si te soy sincero, a mí solo no se me habría ocurrido regalarte una obra de Sófocles, pero...

Los latidos de mi corazón apenas me permitían oír a Eriol, pero aquello último resonó con fuerza en mi cabeza. Como un mensaje demasiado importante para ignorarlo.

—¿A ti solo? —repetí—. ¿Cómo que a ti _solo_?

Él asintió.

—¿Recuerdas aquella librería tan extraña, a la que fuimos a fotocopiar tus apuntes para la universidad?

—¿Eh?... Sí. Creo que sí.

—¿Y recuerdas algo de lo que pasó anoche?

—Poca cosa.

_Ay, Dios._

Eriol se rió.

—Te refrescaré la memoria, entonces. —Las manos me empezaron a sudar frío cuando lo vi arremangarse la camisa y enseñarme el brazo. En él podían verse claramente las marcas de unos arañazos—. Anoche casi me arrancas la piel a tiras, todo por querer ir a pelear con el tipo aquel que chocó conmigo en la librería.

—No me acuerdo de eso —mentí.

Él se volvió a sentar a mi lado, y yo procuré que no me tocara. Si lo hacía, podría notar que estaba temblando levemente.

—Pues es probable que él sí se acuerde de ti. Anoche no nos quitaba los ojos de encima, antes y después de tener que sacarte a rastras de... —Yo hundí el rostro entre mis manos, pero le oí reír—. Está bien, cariño, lo siento. No pretendía recordarte eso. Es sólo que juraría que me reconoció hoy en la librería.

Ante aquellas palabras, mi mundo se congeló de repente, y salí de mi escondite para encontrarme con la mirada divertida de Eriol.

—Te has encontrado —murmuré— a ese tipo en la librería. Hoy.

_¡Qué te ha dicho!_

_¡Qué le has dicho!_

—Sí. Debe de trabajar allí, junto con el hombre rubio que nos hizo las fotocopias. —Señaló el libro abandonado en mi regazo—. Él lo eligió para ti.

Y ése fue el preciso momento en que mi mundo de hielo se volvió fuego y sofocos. El preciso momento en que la pieza del rompecabezas que no encajaba apareció bajo la tapa de la caja, y todo tuvo sentido.

_Él _había puesto en manos de Eriol una obra de teatro.

Una obra de Sófocles, el maestro de la ironía trágica.

_Electra_, concretamente.

Tuve que esforzarme terriblemente para aplacar el calor que se me extendió por el cuerpo, y por quedarme en mi sitio como si nada hubiese pasado, en lugar de correr hasta donde quiera que se escondiese Shaoran Li y matarlo. Por su maldad, o su inconsciencia, en caso de que no entendiese el peligro que entrañaba la broma macabra que me había gastado.

¿Ni siquiera un domingo, el único día que no lo veía, me iba a dejar en paz?

—No debería haberle hecho caso, ¿cierto? —se lamentó Eriol, suspirando.

Yo me obligué a sonreír y dejé aquel libro maldito en el tocador, intentando olvidarlo. Abracé a mi novio y busqué refugio en su pecho una vez más. No podía existir un escondite tan resguardado ni seguro como aquél, en el que pudiese reordenar mis ideas.

—Me ha gustado mucho, Eriol. Es sólo que no me lo esperaba... y no tengo mucha experiencia con esto del teatro, pero haré un esfuerzo. Quién sabe, a lo mejor hasta me gusta. —Él estrechó el abrazo y depositó un beso ligero en mi cabeza—. Aunque la próxima vez, preferiría que no te fiases tanto de lo que te diga un librero...

Especialmente si no es un jodido librero, maldita sea.

—Lo intentaré. Y prometo traerte más libros —dijo, separándose de mí—. Pero ahora es tarde y necesitas dormir. No olvides tomarte...

Yo desvié la mirada, clavándola en el frasco de pastillas que me esperaba sobre la mesita de noche.

—No lo olvidaré.

Eriol se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas, que guardó en los sitios pertinentes. El arrebato de espontaneidad ya era agua pasada, y ahora que se había recuperado del impacto de mi nuevo pelo las cosas volvían a ser estables y aburridas como siempre. O al menos, eso creía él.

—Vendré a la cama en un par de minutos —anunció, ya desde la puerta de la habitación—. Antes tengo que hacer una llamada.

—Claro —acepté yo, sonriente e ingenua como la perfecta novia que era.

Pero en cuanto cerró la puerta, mi sonrisa se borró y sólo quedamos yo y mis pastillas. Y la imagen de Kaho Mizuki al otro lado del teléfono. Y la imagen de Shaoran, de su sonrisa, quizá también imaginándome sonreír a mí.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan:** ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí estoy, a lunes 19 de septiembre, subiendo el nuevo capítulo del fic. Espero que la semana os esté tratando bien, como me ha estado tratando a mí. Y la verdad es que hoy estoy especialmente feliz porque después de mucho tiempo puedo volver a comprar el manga de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (que tuve que acabar de leer en Internet porque sólo tenía en mis manos hasta el tomo 16), y no sólo eso, sino que además pude hacerme con los dos primeros tomos de xxxHOLiC! Parecerá una tontería pero me hace mucha ilusión tenerlos y poder tener por fin la colección completa.

Pero pasando al capítulo... ¿qué sensación os dejó?

La cosa está un poco complicada para Sakura, ¿verdad? Hemos visto que últimamente las cosas se le han ido torciendo cada vez más, que siempre hay una nueva gota para el vaso y por lo que parece, ha estallado. Y espero que esa conversación con Eriol, y los pensamientos de Sakura, hayan servido para aclarar un poco el tipo de relación que tienen ellos dos, al menos desde el punto de vista de nuestra protagonista.

Por cierto, ¿qué os parece el cambio de look? ¡Tengo un dibujo sobre ello! Lo subiré a Deviant Art en unos minutos y también a mi blog (direcciones en mi profile y desde Twitter).

En lo que a Shaoran respecta, poco a poco vamos pudiendo echar un vistazo dentro de su cabeza y nos enteramos de cosas como por ejemplo, por qué es director del teatro y no un actor más. ¿Y qué me decís sobre el encuentro con Eriol en la librería? ¿Sobre el "regalito" que le ha enviado a Sakura mediante él? Oh, y que no se os pase por alto el hecho de que Fye pueda ver también al amigo "imaginario" de Shaoran y Sakura...

Y para ir terminando con las aclaraciones, no podía faltar el título de la canción que suena en el capítulo. Se llama "**Cherry bomb**" y es de un grupo mítico de los 60, The Runnaways. La canción es muy pegadiza y cuando la descubrí me pareció que iría bien con lo que siente Sakura en esa escena. También he nombrado varios libros. Entre ellos: "**Mi planta de naranja-lima**", que no he leído (aún) pero al que Charlotte ya había hecho alusión en aquellos versos del primer capítulo sobre el marinero. "**El lobo estepario**" sí que lo he leído, y de hecho es de los libros que más me han marcado en la vida y que recomiendo mucho; no por nada lo he elegido como una de las obras de cabecera para este Shaoran. Por último, decir que "**Electra**" es una obra de Sófocles, que como dice Sakura es el maestro de la "**ironía trágica**"; me pareció gracioso que Shaoran le mandase este libro porque aparte de ser una obra de teatro, se lo está mandando a través de su novio (que a él le recuerda a un padre -no olvidemos todas aquellas coñas sobre el complejo de Electra, que es el equivalente femenino al de Edipo)... y si eso no es ironía trágica que venga Sófocles y me golpee xD.

Para terminar, y como no podía ser de otra manera, me despido agradeciendo **MUCHÍSIMO** esos reviews que me habéis escrito a lo largo de este mes. Empezaré a contestarlos hoy, así que estad atentos a los mensajes privados, porque tendréis una respuesta como siempre. Prometo no dejarme a nadie, aunque no prometo acabar esta misma noche, quizá tarde unos días en haber contestado a todos con la calma que se merecen. Pero llegarán, llegarán.

Y a aquellos que me lean desde las sombras, ya saben qué deberían hacer. ¿A qué esperan? Yo a que me digan algo :D. ¡Valor, valor!

Yo de momento me despido, confiando en que nos leamos pronto. El siguiente capítulo ya está escrito así que don't worry, lo subiré en unas semanas. Para cualquier pregunta, en mi profile están los medios para ponerse en contacto conmigo.

¡Muac muac!


	10. Acto IX: Nube

**Tras el telón**

_por_

_Chocolate con Menta_

**Acto IX**

"**Nube"**

* * *

**Escena I  
**

**-Sakura-**

Aquella mañana me desperté entre nubes, y entre nubes conseguí levantarme de la cama, agotada, preguntándome en qué momento había decidido darle la razón a Eriol y tomarme la pastillita de la felicidad antes de dormir.

Arrastré los pies hasta la cocina y con un gran esfuerzo conseguí sentarme a la mesa, en donde me esperaba un cuenco con su respectiva caja de cereales, y un cartón de leche.

E iba a echar toda la leche posible en el cuenco, pero luego del primer chorro me di cuenta de que había algo dentro e intenté parar aquel estropicio... aunque no lo suficientemente rápido.

Con cuidado y algo de asco, metí los dedos y rescaté de aquel mar blanco un pequeño papel. Lo desplegué, y aunque se rompió un poco conseguí reconocer la letra de Eriol, borrosa como estaba. Pues nadie, aparte de él, trabajaba cada línea hasta el punto de que parecía dibujar las palabras.

Y por otro lado, nadie aparte de él me dejaría una nota en medio del desayuno confiando en que yo, Sakura Kinomoto, no me la comería sin querer.

_Cariño, he tenido que salir algo más temprano esta mañana, pero no me he olvidado de tu desayuno. Aparte de los cereales, tienes tortitas en la nevera y un vaso de zumo de naranja recién exprimido. Sé que hoy te costará un poco levantarte, pero piensa que valdrá la pena. Nos vemos esta noche._

Y yo intenté leer el pie de página, en donde probablemente habría puesto algo así como que me quería y que se llamaba Eriol, pero no conseguí ver más que un manchón de tinta mezclada con leche.

Hice un bollito con lo que quedaba de la nota y la tiré al fregadero, practicando puntería desde mi sitio.

Aquello no cambiaría nada, de todas formas.

Volví a mirar el tazón frente a mí, a la leche azulada en su interior, notando cómo desaparecía el apetito. Lo aparté de mi lado con asco y mi cerebro se quedó suspendido en la nada.

No fue hasta después de un buen rato que recordé que tendría que ponerme en marcha si quería llegar a la universidad, de modo que me armé de valor y conseguí ponerme en pie.

Tardé una eternidad en recoger cuatro cosas, y de hecho juraría que lo guardé todo en la nevera, pero preferí no pensar mucho en ello. En su lugar, me vestí con lo que encontré: la primera camiseta negra, los primeros pantalones gastados. Un jersey de lana, muy grueso y amplio me resguardó del frío y me hizo sentir rodeada de algodones mientras ultimaba el resto de detalles.

El viaje hasta la universidad fue igual de tranquilo, e igual de ajeno para mí. Me pasé todo el tiempo intentando reconocerme en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana, sin conseguirlo. Pero sabía que no era culpa de mi nuevo cabello. Aunque me hubiese visto con el pelo largo y castaño de ayer, mis ojos no habrían sido los mismos. Porque así como no podía reconocerme en ellos, miraba el mundo a través de un cristal opaco, sin vida, que nada tenía que ver conmigo y sí mucho con el Prozac.

Apoyé la cabeza en mi bolso gigante, sintiendo que éste prácticamente me iba tragando hacia su interior cálido y esponjoso. Pero un bache en el sitio preciso de la carretera hizo que el autobús se sacudiera y yo despertase, justo antes de la parada en la que tenía que bajar.

No tuve la misma suerte durante mis clases. Me quedé dormida en la mitad de ellas, y en la otra mitad simplemente no entendí nada de lo que los profesores estaban explicando. Mis compañeros intentaban ayudarme, y de vez en cuando sentía los suaves codazos de Charlotte, que se sentaba a mi lado desde el inicio de curso.

—Despierta, Sakura —suplicaba—. No te estás enterando de nada.

—Tengo mucho sueño... —me quejaba yo, y volvía a enterrar la cabeza entre mis brazos.

Pero incluso desde mi escondite podía oír su voz, suave pero reprochadora, repetir una y otra vez:

—Te pasas la vida dormida.

_Lo sé._

No, no lo sé.

La nube en mi cabeza era densa y blanca. Todo se perdía tras ella, hasta yo misma. El eco del mundo me llegaba desde muy lejos, apenas rozándome, y yo me prometía intentarlo más tarde. Tenía que juntar fuerzas. Aún no sabía muy bien cómo iba a enfrentarme al teatro dentro de unas horas...

Así transcurrió la mañana, y el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases me despertó en medio de algún sueño vaporoso que no conseguí recordar. Lo primero que vi al levantar la cabeza fueron los ojos azules de Charlotte, que me acompañó al baño a mojarme la cara y luego al gran portal de la universidad, en donde me abrazó y se despidió de mí hasta mañana, no sin antes suplicarme que tuviese mucho cuidado.

Como no quería tomarme el trabajo de regresar a casa, comí en el primer restaurante que encontré, aunque mi estómago se llenó pronto y a la mitad del plato me volví a perder. Recién cuando el camarero vino a preguntarme si no me gustaba la comida fui consciente de que llevaba media hora revolviendo los restos de los _spaghetti_ a la boloñesa que había pedido.

Del tiempo que pasé intentando convencer a ese pobre hombre de que yo era _muy normal y estaba perfectamente bien aunque no tenía apetito pero la comida estaba deliciosa_, no tengo ni idea. Sólo sé que en algún momento volví a estar en las frías calles de Tomoeda y que la oscura boca del teatro me esperaba, abierta.

**Escena II  
**

**-Shaoran-**

El cielo era demasiado azul al otro lado de la ventana, como especialmente decorado para que yo lamentase estar aquí, oyendo las charlas lejanas de los actores que habían ido llegando, poco a poco, al teatro.

—Hace un día precioso, ¿eh? —me dijo Yamazaki, que en algún momento se había sentado a mi lado.

Yo lo miré. Estaba sonriendo, pero había cierta palidez en su rostro que denotaba un malestar oculto.

Parecía como si necesitase hablar con alguien, desesperadamente.

—No creo que vaya a durar mucho —apunté, siguiéndole la corriente. Le señalé las enormes nubes blancas que avanzaban desde el horizonte.

—Ésas nubes no parecen nubes de lluvia.

—No, de momento. Pero quizá mañana...

Estiré el brazo hacia el helado sol de invierno, deseando tocarlo. Estaba muy cansado del frío húmedo del teatro y de mi vida. Por momentos, tenía unas ganas locas de salir a dar un paseo que durase muchos años, y dejar un poco atrás...

—Shaoran, necesito hacerte unas preguntas.

Cuando volví mis ojos a la oscuridad, noté que estaba algo cegado. Pero supe que la silueta oscura que me había hablado era Naoko, porque su voz chillona la hacía inconfundible.

Parpadeé, acostumbrándome otra vez a la penumbra, y su perfil se fue definiendo lentamente. Acabé distinguiendo la falda plisada por debajo de las rodillas, una chaqueta de punto rosa y el cuello de su camisa sobresaliendo, perfectamente planchado. Pero la tranquilidad que su indumentaria destilaba se rompió, en cuanto noté que subía por el puente de su nariz los restos de unas gafas imaginarias.

Al igual que su vocecilla, aquellos gestos que no podía controlar siempre acababan traicionando su fachada.

—Te escucho —la alenté, esperando.

Pero ella miró a Yamazaki y se acomodó el pelo de forma completamente innecesaria.

—La verdad es que preferiría que fuese en privado —dijo.

Yo crucé las piernas sin moverme de mi asiento. No me sorprendió encontrarme a Chiharu y Rika espiando la escena desde un rincón del escenario, al menos hasta el momento en que las miré y fingieron ponerse a charlar.

—¿Es pedir demasiado un poco de tranquilidad y compañerismo? —me quejé—. Si quieres decirme algo, dímelo aquí. Me estoy cansando de todo este...

—No pasa nada, Shaoran. —La voz de Yamazaki me interrumpió, y me encontré con que se estaba levantando de su silla. No dejaba de sonreír, pero parecía más triste y resignado que otra cosa—. Ya me voy. Podéis hablar tranquilos.

Lo vi marcharse hacia el escenario, en donde Rika y Chiharu fingían conversar. Ambas guardaron silencio en cuanto él estuvo lo bastante cerca, y lo miraron hasta que también se fue de allí. Al final, acabó saliendo por la puerta que daba al pasillo y yo nunca supe a dónde había escapado, pero deseé poder irme con él.

—He hecho algunos arreglos al guión —me informó Naoko, como ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas pero sin que fuese así en absoluto—. Necesito que les eches un vistazo, a ver qué te parecen...

Yo acepté el pequeño cuaderno que era el guión original de la obra. Lo abrí y observé durante algunos segundos la letra de la autora, pequeña y llena de picos, picos, picos. Cuando volví a mirarla, lo primero que noté fueron sus manos frotándose nerviosamente, así que salté entre las páginas y busqué la escena que seguro ahora sería diferente.

Cuando confirmé lo que sospechaba, suspiré y le devolví su cuaderno.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Naoko? No puedes quitar el beso.

A ella se le retorció el gesto, intentando parecer enfadada. Pero sólo consiguió parecer la amiga desesperada que era. La pardilla de la que otras, más astutas, se estaban aprovechando.

—Yo he escrito ese guión —me recordó—, y sé muy bien lo que es mejor para la historia.

—No me cabe duda de ello. —Insistí con el cuaderno bailando delante de ella, hasta que finalmente lo aceptó—. Por eso mismo me parece que no deberías quitar el beso. Porque la historia es tuya, y porque no vale la pena inmolarte por ellas.

Naoko me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y pareció quedarse con una contestación en los labios que jamás saldría. Para mi sorpresa, bajó los hombros y miró el asiento a mi lado... pero probablemente se lo pensó mejor, porque permaneció de pie.

—No es fácil —murmuró—. Son mis amigas.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Ellas lo hacen complicado, pero tú deberías tener claro que tu obra no está en juego. Podría ser tu futuro.

—No creo que eso importe, Shaoran —replicó ella, con voz amarga—. Aquí no hay futuro.

_Un tema escabroso que preferiría evitar, gracias._

Comencé a buscar en mi chaqueta algún resto del tabaco que sabía tendría que estar por algún sitio, pero luego recordé que lo había dejado en la gabardina, y que la gabardina estaba muy lejos de mí en este momento. Más o menos en mi despacho.

—Ha sido muy duro para Rika que echaras a Yoshiyuki Terada.

Yo volví mi atención a la triste mujer que parecía no darse por vencida.

—Terada se lo buscó.

Naoko miró con disimulo hacia donde cuchicheaban sus amigas antes de volver a concentrar su atención en mí. Evidentemente, tenía miedo de que Rika y Chiharu pudieran oír cualquier cosa que fuera a confesar.

—Lo sé. Todos sabemos lo que pasó aquí, Shaoran —susurró—. Uno siempre se entera de esas cosas...

La imagen de aquella noche cayó sobre mí como un cubo de agua helada. Recordé el escenario, a Sakura inconsciente y a Terada sobre ella. Me recordé a mí mismo viéndolo todo desde una esquina del escenario, como si aquello fuese una mera representación más. Aunque en aquel momento había deseado poder dar rienda suelta a la violencia que algo así me engendraba, y que me estaba engendrando ahora.

Pero no. No era el momento de recordar.

Si recordaba, me saldría de mis casillas y aquello demostraría mi debilidad como líder. Sakura Kinomoto y sus asuntos simplemente no podían ser mi problema, o al menos no delante de nadie bajo este techo.

Procurando mantener la compostura, borré de mi mente las imágenes de aquella noche y me concentré en recordar la fecha del estreno de la obra.

—Lo único que yo sé —dije— es que Yoshiyuki Terada es un pésimo actor y que por ese motivo no volverá a actuar aquí. —Me levanté de la silla, y Naoko retrocedió un paso—. El resto de cosas que hayan ocurrido no corresponden al teatro, y con eso me refiero al elenco y a mí como director. Tu amiga tendrá que entenderlo. Sakura se _merece_ ese papel porque hace bien su trabajo, y nada de lo que Rika haga me obligará a cambiar de opinión. Aunque a lo mejor —agregué, sonriendo— conseguís que Sakura se enfade, y yo tampoco seré responsable de eso y lo que os haga a vosotras.

Naoko agachó la cabeza y guardó silencio, así que yo di por zanjada la discusión. Sabía que hablar de esto con ella era una pérdida de tiempo, pero peor sería pretender razonárselo a las otras dos.

A lo mejor, con algo de suerte... por la obra...

Una mano fría me cogió el brazo cuando empecé a andar hacia el taller de Tomoyo, y me sorprendió ver a Naoko tan cercana y pálida. Algo no iba bien en todo esto.

Nada bien.

—Yo no odio a Sakura —me aseguró, y lo peor es que parecía sincera—. Es Rika quien la odia, y Chiharu hace todo lo que dice, de modo que si algo le pasa a Rika es como si le pasase a ella también. Y yo... yo he sido su amiga desde siempre. No puedo decir que no. —Se le cortó la voz por un momento, y noté que tenía los ojos llorosos. Pero aquello no parecía dolor o pena, sino un terror básico y absoluto—. Rika jamás me perdonaría que le llevase la contraria: no puede perdonar a Sakura, no podrá perdonarme a mí. Me hará la vida imposible, igual que se la hace a ella. La última vez, la retuvo en la zona de camerinos y le dijo algo que...

_No._

Me solté de su agarre inmediatamente, y Naoko se calló.

—No quiero saber nada sobre eso.

Se calló, durante un segundo.

—Son buenas chicas, Shaoran, pero Rika no entiende... y Chiharu lo ha dejado con Yamazaki y ahora no tiene dinero para...

_Estoy cansado de tanta depresión._

Le llevé una mano a la boca en un gesto inequívoco, _necesitaba_ silencio.

—Naoko —repliqué—, no quiero saber nada. No me importa. Y la psicóloga del teatro es Tomoyo, así que si quieres hablar con alguien, ya sabes en dónde encontrarla.

Esta vez sí fue la definitiva. Nadie me retuvo cuando cambié de rumbo y decidí salir unos minutos de aquella sala, tan inmensa y tan agobiante a la vez.

Los pasillos del teatro estaban oscuros y más fríos que el salón de actos, pero en este momento lo único que quería era que me dejasen en paz. No podía ser tan difícil, maldita sea, que se concentrasen un poco en la obra y dejasen de matarse entre ellos.

Sobre todo, no podía permitir que me implicasen más. No podía consentir sus niñerías o cada vez irían a peor. Si se me ocurría asomar la nariz y decir cualquier cosa sobre el tema, conseguiría un motín instantáneamente... más aun si lo único que podría hacer sería pedirles que, en lugar de poner todos sus esfuerzos en atacar a Sakura, los pusiesen en mejorar sus papeles para la obra.

_Imposible, imposible, imposible_. Me lo repetiría hasta morir si era necesario. Aquello tenía que entrarme en la cabeza, porque defender a Sakura sería cavar mi propia tumba y entregar después las palas a ellas, para que la llenasen de tierra conmigo dentro.

Suficiente había tenido con pretender salvar la vida de Tomoyo durante años y años. Vivir para intentar arreglar una causa perdida _tenía_ que convertirse en un error del pasado.

Llegué a los baños, apoyé las manos en la pila y abrí el grifo. El agua corrió, sucia, manteniéndome a la espera de algo mejor. Pero no paraba de salir óxido, de modo que preferí olvidarlo y optar por mi segunda opción.

Me dirigí al cuartucho con el retrete estropeado y levanté la tapa de la cisterna. Allí no quedaba una gota de agua desde hacía años, de modo que se había convertido en el escondite perfecto para una familia de arácnidos patilargos, y también para mis reservas de droga.

Tanteé en la oscuridad hasta que conseguí encontrar la cajetilla de tabaco, la saqué a ella y a mi brazo y sacudí las telas de araña que había arrastrado conmigo. Acto seguido, me apoyé en la pared más cercana y dejé que mi cuerpo resbalase hasta el suelo, en donde me senté mientras abría la cajetilla y sacaba mi dosis.

Si algo había aprendido en mi juventud de nicotina y porros era que siempre, siempre hay que tener un salvavidas. Que es seguro que te entrará el mono en el momento menos propicio y querrás fumarte ese cigarrillo que por azares del destino no puedes tener. Es entonces cuando, después de revolver el mundo de arriba a abajo sin éxito, te prometes que llenarás todos los pequeños rincones de cajetillas de emergencia.

Y bien, no es infalible. Pero en ocasiones como ésta da resultado.

Encendí el pitillo con el mechero que, por supuesto, también había sabido guardar ahí en su día. Porque he intentado hacer fuego hasta con piedras, y creedme, no es tan fácil como parece.

Di una larga calada y llené mis pulmones de humo, sintiendo cómo cada músculo de mi cuerpo se relajaba. Solté una densa nube negra por la boca y la nariz, que ocultó a Naoko, a Rika y a Chiharu y al teatro en general. Y luego lo repetí. Una vez, y otra, y otra más...

Sabía a mierda, a tabaco reseco, aunque una cajetilla nueva no habría cambiado mucho las cosas.

En realidad, odio fumar.

El tabaco no sabe bien mientras está en tu boca, y tus pulmones no agradecen que los llenes de alquitrán, ni tu cerebro que le niegues el oxígeno. A veces hace que te duela el pecho, y la cabeza, o que te marees porque acabas de fumarte medio filtro sin querer. Y cuando terminas el pitillo, la boca te sabe a viejo y tus dedos huelen a humo rancio, al igual que tu ropa y tu pelo. El olor del tabaco nunca se va de ti, en realidad. Y al día siguiente te levantas por la mañana y toses, porque las paredes de tus pulmones están pintadas de negro y tu cuerpo necesita, suplica que hagas algo por expulsarlo. Pero tú sales del baño y te enciendes el primer cigarrillo del día, porque lo necesitas.

Lo necesitas, más que respirar. Literalmente.

Porque aunque sabes que es dañino y que te mata lentamente, el instante que dura ese cigarrillo entre tus dedos es siempre breve y el monstruo pide más.

El monstruo siempre está pidiendo cosas.

_Por una vez no pasa nada_, dice. Y obviamente está mintiendo, pero tú eres débil y te gusta más creerle.

Le he creído a ese monstruo, que todos tenemos, varias veces. El tabaco ha sido lo de menos.

_Márchate, ellas no te necesitan_, dijo, y yo me marché._ En realidad, no necesitas a nadie._

Y _Fye parece una persona de confianza, deja que te enseñe lo que sabe._

Porque_ no, no te dará un mal viaje si pruebas la heroína. En serio, te gustará._

Incluso_ podrás hacer entrar en razón a Tomoyo, si le gritas lo suficientemente alto todas esas cosas que ella no quiere oír._

—¿Y qué es lo que el monstruo te dice ahora?

_Ahora es cuando tienes que besarla._

La nube de humo se había ido apoderando del cuartucho en el que me ocultaba, poderosa luego de los tres pitillos que yacían apagados a mi izquierda. Pero se fue despejando lentamente, y pude distinguir el rostro infantil de mi compañero sin nombre que, como siempre, se aparecía en el momento más adecuado.

Le sonreí de corazón, aunque sabía que él no me correspondería nunca.

Porque desde la primera vez que se había materializado frente a mí, el monstruo había tenido que callarse muchas cosas y esconderse. Al menos cada vez que el niño estaba conmigo.

—Me dice —contesté— que me quede en este teatro para siempre.

—¿Y eso es lo que quieres?

Cerré los ojos y esperé. Esperé alguna voz, un rastro de consciencia, un rastro de mí que pudiese responder con total seguridad qué era lo que quería hacer con mi vida.

Pero esa voz se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, y este niño era lo único que parecía quedar de ella. De toda la determinación de mi juventud, la valentía y la sinceridad conmigo mismo.

—No lo sé. —Él suspiró, obligándome a abrir los ojos y a enfrentarse con su mirada. Era siempre demasiado franca como para no herirme—. Lo siento. A veces quiero cambiar, pero no conozco nada mejor que esto. Se me ha olvidado.

—Pues date prisa —refunfuñó—, me resulta muy difícil encargarme tanto de ti. ¡Sólo tengo nueve años!

Su voz retumbó en las paredes del teatro, pero otra cosa nos distrajo. Unos pasos parecían acercarse hacia nosotros, cada vez más rápidos, desde el salón de actos.

Vi al niño ponerse pálido e incorporarse.

—Mierda, ahí viene otra vez.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me sorprendí—. Sabes que aquí nadie puede verte ni oírte.

Él miró hacia todas partes, como buscando de forma absurda algún rincón en donde esconderse.

—No es eso, es que no me deja tranquilo —dijo, aunque como siempre, sin dar las suficientes explicaciones para que yo entendiese nada sobre él o sobre lo que tramaba—. Si te pregunta, no le digas que me has visto.

Los pasos se acercaron a la puerta y él se volatilizó, como si nunca hubiera estado aquí.

Probablemente, porque nunca había estado aquí.

Yo me puse de pie y me sacudí el polvo de los pantalones antes de asomarme fuera del cuartucho, pero al otro lado de la entrada a los baños sólo encontré a Tomoyo.

—¿Buscabas a alguien? —le pregunté.

Ella sonrió. Probablemente le habría parecido muy gracioso verme lleno de la suciedad del teatro.

—Te buscaba a ti —respondió—. Pero creo que eso es obvio. Siempre te tengo que estar persiguiendo, porque te escapas...

Yo salí de los baños y miré a un lado y a otro del pasillo, que estaba completamente oscuro. Y vacío.

—Si tú me buscabas a mí, ¿entonces quién lo buscaba a él?

Tomoyo estalló en carcajadas, pero no me molestó. No esperaba que ella tuviera una respuesta sobre algo que no conocía.

—Shaoran, ¿de quién me estás hablando? Si estás solo. No me digas que cada vez que vienes a los baños del teatro es porque te pones a hablar con gente que no existe, porque entonces...

_Tengo más amigos_, recordaba que me había dicho su vocecita petulante, la tarde de ayer en la librería. _Tengo más amigos que tú_, había significado.

Sonreí y tiré al suelo los restos del cigarrillo que aún sostenía entre los dedos.

_Sí, pequeño. Pero tú también tienes que huir._

**Escena III  
**

**-Sakura-**

Mi entrada al teatro no había sido del todo... triunfal.

De hecho, no lo había sido _en absoluto_.

Por un momento, antes de atravesar aquella enorme y cuasi-mágica puerta, me había endulzado el paladar con la imagen de todo el mundo guardando silencio ante mi llegada, maravillándose con mi nuevo aspecto. Porque soñar es gratis, y porque si me ponía a pensar en lo que realmente creía que pasaría, me habría echado a correr de regreso a los brazos de Eriol y a tener que conformarme con no volver a actuar sobre ese escenario, ni volver a ver...

...a Tomoyo.

Respiré hondo. Tenía que ser valiente.

Las nubes se hundían bajo mis pies mientras yo andaba por los pasillos, repitiéndome mi nuevo mantra: _Tú puedes, Sakura. Todo va a estar bien_. Pero algo me decían aquellas nubes, que de pronto parecían removerse demasiado e ir volviéndose más grises por momentos.

Al llegar al salón de actos, todo el mundo guardó silencio. Demasiado impresionados con mi nuevo aspecto como para decir nada.

Pude ver a Rika, Chiharu y Naoko junto al escenario, probablemente su sitio favorito desde el que contemplarnos a todos. Vi también sus rostros, cuya mueca de asombro se había ido transformando en una de desprecio, y vi la sonrisa que curvó los labios de Rika.

Fue entonces cuando descubrí que su silencio era incluso peor que sus palabras, porque si había alguien más cruel conmigo que ella, ésa era yo misma. Que las palabras que Rika Sasaki no pronunciaría me encargaría yo de pronunciarlas mentalmente, una a una. Incluso las que ella no podía pronunciar porque no conocía todos mis secretos tan bien como los conocía yo.

_Tú puedes, Sakura_, me repetí. Pero qué difícil era luchar con ellas, conmigo misma, y con esta sensación de irrealidad y sueño que me perseguía a todas partes. Con esta nube de antidepresivos que no hacían más que agotarme.

_¡No llores, no llores, no llores!_

—Sakura. —Oí la voz de Shaoran llamarme a mi derecha, y me giré despacio hacia él. No sabía si siempre había estado aquí a mi lado, o era que había llegado ahora—. ¿No recibiste el mensaje ayer?

¿Qué mensaje?

En algún momento se nos unió Tomoyo, recién llegada de su taller, y se situó al lado de Shaoran. Ella también me miraba.

Todos me estaban mirando con demasiada intensidad.

—Lo siento —mi amiga habló enseguida, con su boca roja—, debería habértelo mandado yo, pero, tonta de mí, se me olvidó. No hacía falta que vinieras: hoy sólo íbamos a ultimar detalles de vestuario.

—Vaya —oí mascullar a Rika, aún en la lejanía—. Esto es increíble.

Tomoyo se giró hacia ella y yo me encogí en mi sitio, asustada. Tenía que ser fuerte, pero no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

La nube se estaba tragando mis pies y yo me hundía...

—A nosotros tampoco nos has avisado nada, Tomoyo.

Esta vez fue Chiharu quien habló, pero sonaba tan desagradable como Rika. Y yo por primera vez sentí miedo por la extraña mujer de ojos violetas y sonrisa triste que solía cuidar de mí, porque todos parecían haberme olvidado por un momento y centrar su odio en ella.

La persona que menos podía merecerlo en el mundo.

_¡Despierta!_

Haciendo una fuerza sobrehumana, tiré de mis pies para arrancarlos de la nube y un atisbo de fuego ardió en mi interior, dispuesta a defenderla de aquellas arpías. Porque una cosa era que se metieran conmigo, y otra muy distinta...

Antes de que pudiese dar el primer paso hacia ellas, algo me agarró el brazo y tiró de mí hacia atrás. Cuando giré la cabeza, dispuesta a pelear con quien hiciera falta, me encontré que había sido Shaoran quien me estaba reteniendo. Y yo quise decirle que no me tocara, porque estaba decidida a vengarme de lo que me había hecho ayer y anteayer, pero él parecía demasiado seguro de lo que hacía.

Y su contacto me había dejado sin palabras.

—Espera —susurró.

Yo obedecí, volviendo toda mi escasa atención a la escena ante mí.

—No os he avisado nada —empezó a hablar Tomoyo, con su voz más tranquila pero no tan dulce como yo la recordaba— porque no necesitaba que lo supierais. _Vuestro_ vestuario es el que tengo que arreglar. Especialmente el tuyo, Rika. Me has pedido que le cambie muchos detalles, ¿recuerdas? Y yo lo he hecho, pero necesito que te lo pruebes. El de Sakura he decidido empezarlo desde cero, pues el de Terada era en cualquier caso demasiado grande para ella, y porque se merece uno a su medida. A Sakura le dedicaré una tarde entera... que evidentemente será otra.

La mirada que Rika me envió desde el otro lado de la sala podría haberme atravesado de lado a lado, pero Shaoran tiró otro poco de mí en ese momento.

—Todos habéis oído a Tomoyo —anunció con voz grave—. Así que ya podéis meteros en esos trajes, antes de que...

Su amenaza quedó en el aire, pero el elenco al completo la entendió al instante y se puso en marcha. Aunque yo no vi mucho más, pues de un momento a otro estaba siendo arrastrada por él hacia algún rincón del teatro.

Sintiendo que el aire empezaba a faltarme, subí torpemente los escalones laterales del escenario, y me imaginé hacia dónde estábamos yendo.

Mi sospecha quedó confirmada cuando reconocí la misma habitación sombría en la que yo había interpretado a Ofelia para la primera audición de mi vida. Y saberlo no me tranquilizó.

Shaoran me colocó allí, en el centro de lo que supuse sería su despacho. Entre el escritorio y él.

—Espera —volvió a ordenarme, y se fue.

Mis manos temblaban ligeramente mientras tanteaba la madera del escritorio, intentando recobrar el vínculo con una realidad que ahora me parecía inalcanzable. Mi cuerpo, bañado en sudor frío, evidentemente no estaba sabiendo controlar la situación.

Mis ojos se pasearon por las paredes que me rodeaban, demasiado cercanas y demasiado gruesas. No podía dejar de pensar qué pasaría si se me cayesen encima, de imaginarme mi cuerpo aplastado bajo aquel peso. Bajo el peso de todo el teatro.

_Tranquila, Sakura_, me repetí.

Pero mi mantra estaba vacío.

Sabía que esto era un efecto secundario de los antidepresivos, porque había leído el prospecto. Pero tampoco resultaba reconfortante saberlo.

_Tengo tanto miedo._

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí fuera?

¿Por qué me había encerrado en esta habitación horrible?

¿Por qué, maldita seas Sakura Kinomoto, no has pensado en lo doloroso que sería volver aquí?

_No soy tan fuerte._

Cerré los ojos, y supliqué a Dios que detuviese el mundo por un momento. No podía respirar bien, no podía pensar con claridad. Sólo sentía la nube helada a mi alrededor, intentando comerme.

—Estás muy pálida.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, me encontré a Shaoran de este lado de la puerta, completamente inmóvil. Mirándome justo como no necesitaba que me mirase en este preciso momento.

Se acercó con mucha cautela, pero sólo hasta quedar a un brazo de distancia.

—¿Por... por qué has cerrado la pu... puerta?

Bien, tampoco podía hablar con claridad. Y no me extrañaba, pues mi pulso latía tan acelerado que creía que las venas me estallarían en cualquier momento.

—Porque —dijo— el despacho de Tomoyo está prácticamente aquí al lado y no me parece que, en tu estado, te apetezca oír a Rika echar pestes sobre ti.

No quería ni imaginármelo.

Shaoran me miró en silencio durante algunos segundos, pero luego pareció tener una idea mejor. Para mi desgracia, se colocó justo a mi lado, se sentó en el escritorio y con un simple movimiento de cabeza me invitó a hacer lo mismo.

Yo no me moví ni un milímetro.

—No... no quiero sentarme —mentí.

Porque, sí, las rodillas me temblaban y estaba cargando todo mi peso en las manos que se aferraban al escritorio, pero prefería toda esta incomodidad a tener que sentarme a su lado. Al fin y al cabo, no sabía cuál de las dos opciones podría hacer que me desmayase antes.

Él se encogió de hombros y se echó un poco hacia atrás. Lo vi estirarse para rebuscar en el abrigo que había tras nosotros, colgado de una silla, y sacar una cajetilla de tabaco. Se enderezó, la abrió y la colocó ante mí. Yo negué con la cabeza. Él sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y se puso a fumar.

—Me pareció que querías sentarte —comentó, expeliendo una densa nube de humo con cada palabra—. Pero claro, también me pareció que necesitabas ayuda antes, en el salón de actos, y a lo mejor estaba equivocado.

—¿Por qué di... dices eso?

Shaoran se atragantó con una de mezcla de humo y carcajada, y luego se puso a toser. En ese mismo instante, yo empezaba a notar que estaba arañando la madera del escritorio y unas astillas se me habían clavado bajo las uñas.

El dolor volvía, y con él, la realidad.

—Por favor, ¿es que no tienes espejos en tu casa? —exclamó. Parecía muy divertido, al menos hasta que paró de reírse y me miró—. Tienes unas ojeras espantosas, y estás más blanca que Tomoyo. Por no comentar nada sobre... —sus ojos subieron hasta mi cabeza y luego volvieron a bajar—. ¿Qué _mierda_ te has hecho en el pelo?

No supe si fue el enfado, u otro efecto secundario del Prozac, pero los temblores en las piernas fueron reemplazados por un calor intenso que subió hasta mi cara. Y ahí se quedó.

Poco a poco iba recobrando el control de mi cuerpo... o algo por el estilo.

—No sé quién te ha enseñado a tratar con mujeres —me quejé. Shaoran arqueó las cejas y le dio otra calada al cigarrillo, invitándome a ponerme un poquito paranoica—. ¿Tan horrible te parece?

—Bueno, supongo que a Tomoyo le gusta —dijo él, como si eso realmente fuera una respuesta válida.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí. Aunque a Tomoyo le gustarías hasta con la cabeza rapada...

Recordando la dulce sonrisa de Tomoyo, las paredes parecieron alejarse un poco. Pero aquel comentario también me recordó otra cosa.

—¿Ella está bien? —quise asegurarme—. Es decir, parecían tan enfadadas que...

—Tomoyo sabe defenderse sola —me interrumpió Shaoran. Y yo me habría tranquilizado de no ser porque tuvo que agregar—: Al menos, la mayoría de las veces.

—Entonces, quizá debería ir hasta su taller y...

—Sakura, Tomoyo sabe defenderse perfectamente_ de ellas_. Una pequeña mentira como la de hoy no le va a costar la vida, incluso si la descubrieran. Las tres brujas son plenamente conscientes de que tú eres su protegida.

Lo vi fumar en silencio, tan tranquilo como si nada de lo que estuviese ocurriendo le incumbiera lo más mínimo.

Pero yo tenía demasiadas incógnitas en mente, como para que él me viniera con ésas.

—¿De qué mentira estás hablando?

Shaoran se acabó el cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero antes de dignarse a contestar.

—Tomoyo no pretendía mandarte ningún mensaje —explicó, muy concentrado en su cenicero—. Ni yo tampoco. Pero cuando te vi entrar hoy al teatro, me pareció que no estabas en condiciones de ensayar y quise ahorrarte problemas. —Se dignó a mirarme, pero yo habría preferido que no lo hiciera—. Esos problemas que dices que tienes, pero que aún no sé en qué consisten.

_Ni lo sabrás._

—¿Y Tomoyo? —insistí.

Shaoran suspiró.

—Tomoyo me siguió la corriente.

Decepcionada, bajé la cabeza y me concentré en odiarme un poco más. A estas alturas, ni siquiera me importaba que él pudiese ver lo mal que me sentía.

Al fin y al cabo, yo había llegado aquí intentando no preocuparme por lo que pudiesen decir de mí aquellas tres arpías que querían joderme la vida, y haciendo todo lo posible por luchar contra el sopor y la abulia que me causaban las pastillas. Pero todo el mundo había notado que yo era poco más que un cadáver andante, incapacitado para estar tras el telón.

Y habían tenido que cuidar de mí.

Podía esperármelo de Tomoyo, cierto. Aunque la idea no me hiciese sentir del todo cómoda, sabía que tenía cierta tendencia a protegerme. Sin ir más lejos, me lo había demostrado la noche del sábado, dándole la razón a Eriol y ayudándolo a sacarme de allí para ahorrarme unos cuantos males y evitar que siguiera haciendo el ridículo. Y no la culpaba, yo habría hecho lo mismo por ella...

¿Pero Shaoran?

Vamos, yo no necesitaba que él cuidara de mí. Lo que necesitaba de él era algo muy diferente.

Empezaba a hundirme nuevamente en mi nube, presa del sueño y la tristeza, cuando oí la rueda del mechero encender la chispa para el nuevo cigarrillo de Shaoran. Lo miré de reojo, sólo para descubrir que ya no estaba tan serio como antes.

—¿No me lo vas a decir? —preguntó.

Y yo debía haberme perdido en algún punto de la conversación, porque otra vez no entendía nada.

—¿Decirte qué?

En sus labios se fue dibujando una sonrisa, cada vez más grande y aterradora.

—Que te ha encantado mi regalo.

Bien, si me estaba empezando a dormir, aquello me despertó. Súbitamente recordé que estaba enfadada con él y con la estupidez tan desconsiderada que había cometido, y algo comenzó a retorcerse en mi interior.

—No deberías haber hecho eso —le espeté, separándome del escritorio y poniéndome delante de él—. Es peligroso.

Shaoran se bajó de su asiento, quedando más cerca de mí.

Pero yo no pensaba dar ni un paso atrás.

Porque sí, es cierto que anoche su regalo me había provocado un buen susto, pero hasta este preciso instante no había tenido confirmación de sus malas intenciones. Sin embargo, esta sonrisa lo delataba más que cualquier palabra que...

—No me digas que no es el mejor libro que has leído nunca. Después de _Mi planta de naranja-lima_, por supuesto.

O quizá no.

Y bien, creo hay varios tipos de respuestas en este mundo. Existen las respuestas verbales, las respuestas físicas, las respuestas por omisión. Y no siempre es fácil escoger la más adecuada. A veces, ni siquiera puedes escoger una, y tu boca, tu cuerpo o tu silencio te traicionan, diciéndolo todo por ti. A veces, usas las tres. Pero una siempre es más rápida... y se convierte en la auténtica.

En lo que a mí respecta, no supe qué tipo de respuesta fue la que leyó Shaoran en mí. Lo único que sabía era que la frustración que sentí al oír aquel comentario envenenado fue tan fuerte que me incendió por dentro. Que en mi interior ardió la rabia y ardieron los restos, si quedaban, de la pastilla que me había tomado anoche.

—Juegas sucio —murmuré, apretando los dientes.

Él asintió.

—Tu novio habla mucho. Cuenta unas cosas...

La furia había hecho que cerrase los puños tan fuerte que me hacían daño.

No era justo que, después de toda mi prudencia y mis mentiras, él supiera cosas de mí por culpa de Eriol y su bocaza. No era justo que hiciera trampas y se jactase de ellas, cuando yo había respetado su silencio y nunca me había inmiscuido en su vida o su pasado. No era justo que pareciera tan inalterable, cuando se divertía haciendo la tierra temblar bajo mis pies.

¿Por qué tienes que hacerme esto?

¿Qué ganas con ello, Shaoran?

—No tienes derecho.

Lo vi apagar su segundo cigarrillo en el cenicero sobre el escritorio, girarse hacia mí y mirarme como si nada de lo que estaba pasando fuese su culpa.

—Eso lo discutiríamos mejor en otro sitio —dijo—. Pero ahora voy a asegurarme de que Tomoyo está bien. —Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Antes de salir, como si no fuese suficiente, añadiría—: En un rato vuelvo a buscarte y nos vamos.

Y allí me volví a quedar. Sola. En medio de aquella horrible habitación.

Pero ya no sentía pánico.

Lo que sentía ahora, oh, era muy diferente a eso.

Una furia incandescente quemándome el estómago, pidiéndome que la dejara salir. Un hormigueo extendiéndose por mi cuerpo, preparándolo para ser un digno oponente. Un odio profundo en algún rincón de mi alma, si es que me quedaba una.

Un dolor agudo y escondido que, pese a todo, me hacía sentir viva.

**Escena IV  
**

**-Shaoran-**

Cuando oí, desde el salón de actos, la puerta del teatro abrirse y los pasos rítmicos en el pasillo, había esperado encontrarme con Sakura. Y no sabía qué clase de Sakura sería, porque variaba según los días y según si llovía o había sol, o si soplaba el viento del Norte o del Sur. Me la había imaginado llegar absolutamente feliz, también enfadada, e incluso algo triste.

Pero en ningún caso me habría imaginado encontrarme con que lo que atravesaba la puerta no era ella, sino su fantasma.

Llegó arrastrando los pies, oculta en medio de toda aquella lana que era su jersey, con unas ojeras imposibles de disimular y una palidez que la volvía casi transparente. Y miraba al frente, pero ni siquiera parecía saber en dónde estaba. Más bien, parecía haber sido arrancada de otra realidad y puesta aquí, en medio de nosotros, sin que nadie le hubiese pedido permiso para ello.

Y me había parecido tan débil, asomándose apenas desde lo más profundo de su coraza, que me había visto forzado a romper mi promesa conmigo mismo y a intervenir antes de que Rika y sus acólitos se abalanzaran sobre ella. Porque tenía la absoluta certeza de que si hoy lo permitía, no dejarían ni las migas.

Antes de pensar en qué excusa inventaría, decidí que la sacaría de aquella habitación. Y por suerte Tomoyo había estado allí para cubrirme.

Sin embargo, la cosa no mejoró cuando la encerré en mi despacho y salí para comprobar que mi amiga estaba utilizando, tan hábilmente como siempre, su don de la palabra y su capacidad para calmar a las fieras. Y sólo habían sido dos o tres minutos, pero cuando volví a entrar me encontré lo que quedaba de Sakura en medio de algo que a mí me pareció un ataque de pánico.

Evidentemente, no me podía permitir dejarla sola otra vez, de modo que me acerqué para asegurarme de que no era todo tan terrible como parecía. Pero la compañía no le debió de resultar muy reconfortante, o quizá fue indiferente, porque permaneció igual. Pálida y temblorosa, con los ojos muy abiertos de una presa acorralada.

Y como yo no me sentía capaz de dejar la habitación ni siquiera para ir a buscar a Tomoyo, me senté a su lado y esperé poder hacer algo, lo que fuera.

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue hablarle. Sobre lo que se me ocurría, sobre la estúpida de Rika, sobre la cosa horrible que se había hecho en el pelo, sobre Tomoyo. Aquello pareció funcionar, pues poco a poco fue dejando de temblar y recuperando el tono de palidez que había tenido al llegar al teatro.

Pero con su tranquilidad también pareció volver aquel sopor que la había hecho arrastrar los pies y refugiarse en su jersey de lana, de modo que preferí hacer lo que, aparentemente, mejor se me daba: alimentar su pequeño monstruo interior.

Aquello fue instantáneo. Sakura despertó, de pronto, con los ojos en llamas y ni rastro de sueño.

Ni de miedo.

Aparentemente, se había tomado mi broma de ayer mucho peor de lo que me había esperado, porque era obvio que no fingía. Y me pregunté, retóricamente por supuesto, por qué en las únicas veces en las que sabía que estaba siendo sincera conmigo eran las veces en las que me odiaba por algún motivo.

De todas formas, yo no quería saber eso, ni tampoco pelear. Lo único que quería hoy era salir, ver el sol, dar un paseo. Y de algún modo había conseguido decírselo, estaba claro aunque no recordara de qué manera, pues de no ser así yo no estaría ahora vivo, delante de la puerta del taller de Tomoyo.

Llamé estúpidamente a la puerta antes de abrirla, encontrándome con que mi amiga estaba sentada en el centro de la habitación observando desfilar a Rika. O más bien, observando desfilar al precioso vestido que ella tenía la suerte de llevar.

Al verme, Tomoyo se disculpó con las tres mujeres en la habitación y se acercó a mí. Con sus ojos violetas interrogándome sin piedad.

La verdad es que yo habría deseado decirle que su protegida se encontraba mejor, pero Tomoyo había podido leer mi pequeña mentira piadosa mucho antes de decir una palabra. Así que asumí que sólo tenía una opción: contarle mis planes.

—Voy a sacarla de aquí —anuncié.

En un principio, ella se mantuvo silenciosa y pensativa. Pero poco a poco fui notando una advertencia terrible en el fondo de sus ojos.

—No hace falta que me mires así...

—Que no se te pase por la cabeza hacerle alguna crueldad, Shaoran Li —insistió—. Prométeme que hoy la tratarás bien y que la cuidarás.

Yo suspiré cuando la vi alzar su dedo meñique y lo colocaba delante de mí, como si todavía tuviéramos quince años. Pero hoy no era el día para ponerme exquisito y desquiciarla a ella también, así que entrelacé mi dedo con el suyo.

—Te lo prometo.

Tomoyo sonrió, satisfecha con la respuesta. Probablemente porque sabía que no podía prometerle mucho más, o quizá porque ella tampoco pretendía que me portase bien el resto del tiempo. En cualquiera de los casos, lo único que supe a ciencia cierta fue que me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación y marcharse en busca de Sakura.

Rika, Chiharu y Naoko me observaron con curiosidad desde sus puestos, como esperando a que hiciera o dijera algo. Y yo no tenía muy claro a qué pensaba dedicarme durante el rato que estuviera aquí, pero me dije que era la menos mala de las opciones.

Desde luego, Tomoyo me parecía la persona más adecuada para entrar ahora en mi despacho y apaciguar a Sakura un poco; yo no estaba lo suficientemente chiflado para irme solo con ella a ningún sitio y exponerme a una muerte segura. No, al menos sin que Tomoyo hubiese allanado previamente el camino.

**Escena V  
**

**-Sakura-**

Según el reloj del despacho de Shaoran, apenas llevaba dos minutos encerrada, pero para mí podrían haber pasado horas. Horas en las que la nube había dejado paso a un profundo rencor y a mil ideas de venganza.

Aunque ninguna me parecía suficiente.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, para mi fortuna resultó ser Tomoyo, y aquello me hizo sentir más tranquila. Sospechaba que de haberse tratado de cualquier otro asiduo de este teatro, las consecuencias no habrían resultado tan pacíficas.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? —fue lo primero que dijo al entrar. No tardó mucho en llegar hasta mí y guardar mis manos entre las suyas, tan frías y tan reconfortantes a la vez—. Nos tienes muy preocupados.

—Ya estoy mejor. —Intenté restarle importancia a aquel plural que había usado y me concentré en tranquilizarla a ella—. Es sólo que... creo que aún no me he recuperado de la resaca del otro día. —Cuando me sonrió, yo reparé en que tenía una grieta en el labio inferior y que ésta había comenzado a sangrar sobre el lápiz de labios rojo—. Bonito color —comenté—. Aunque tienes una herida ahí, deberías echarte algo de vaselina.

Rápidamente, Tomoyo se llevó la mano a la boca y palpó con los dedos el corte. Se miró la mano, ensangrentada, y se dirigió a los cajones del escritorio de Shaoran para empezar a revolver.

—Siempre se me ponen así en invierno —se excusó, sin dejar de cubrirse ni de buscar—. Sería de agradecer que hubiese algún pañuelo por aquí... —La vi alzar una botella vacía de Whisky y suspirar—. Vaya, por qué no me sorprende.

De pronto, recordé que yo llevaba un pañuelo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, así que me acerqué a ella para ofrecérselo.

De paso, echando un vistazo rápido a las cosas que había desperdigadas por el cajón.

Pude ver, aparte de la botella que Tomoyo había vuelto a poner en su sitio, varias cajetillas de tabaco vacías, un par de mecheros, lápices, papeles sucios y arrugados, una cuchara... y lo que me pareció más interesante: una edición de bolsillo de _Un artista del hambre_, de Kafka.

Yo conocía aquel relato: era la historia de un pobre hombre que se dedicaba profesionalmente al ayuno y que había sido, en algún momento, una atracción popular del circo en donde continuaba encerrado. Y aunque hacía ya mucho que nadie se paraba delante de su jaula, él continuaba ayunando. Al final de la historia moriría de hambre, olvidado por todos, y sería reemplazado por una pantera. Pero lo peor de todo era que aquel hombre se había dedicado a ayunar porque jamás había encontrado una comida que le gustara.

Deprimente, ¿verdad?

Así eran los cuentos de Kafka, y así yo adoraba leerlos en secreto, cuando Eriol no miraba. Absurdos para algunos, porque cualquier cosa puede parecerte absurda si nunca te ha pasado, pero llenos de sentido para mí. Yo entendía al hombre que ayunaba por el simple y triste hecho de que no había encontrado una comida que pudiera satisfacerlo. Yo podría haber sido ese hombre, si cambiábamos la comida por algo menos metafórico. Y quizá Shaoran también podía serlo y por ese mismo motivo _Un artista del hambre_ dormía en el cajón de su escritorio.

—Es uno de sus libros favoritos —comentó la suave voz de Tomoyo, a mi lado.

La vi cerrar el cajón y sonreírme, en una velada advertencia que podría significar que a partir de ahí, era terreno prohibido. Entonces, recordé que aún tenía el pañuelo en el bolsillo y se lo tendí. Ella me lo agradeció débilmente y comenzó a limpiarse la sangre que ya comenzaba a descender por la barbilla.

—Me encanta tu nuevo pelo —comentó, en cuanto hubo acabado y no quedó más que una costra reseca en medio de su labio inferior—. Es muy diferente a lo que nos tenías acostumbrados, pero eso está bien.

—Gracias.

Agaché la cabeza, jugando con la manga de mi jersey, enredándola entre mis dedos y preguntándome si Tomoyo podría intuir aunque fuera un poquito de mis verdaderas intenciones. Sentía sus ojos estudiándome tranquilamente, tan sabia y amable, que deseé saber qué era lo que realmente estaría pensando sobre mí.

—Así que la resaca fue terrible. Espero que Shaoran no haya tenido nada que ver con eso.

Alcé la cabeza ante aquel comentario, y vi que me invitaba a sentarme en la silla grande frente al escritorio. Y en un principio dudé, pero la idea acabó pareciéndome maravillosa.

Así que de repente allí estaba yo, sentada en la silla del director y negando la cabeza ante las comprometedoras preguntas de Tomoyo, como si las cosas nunca hubieran sido de otra manera.

—En absoluto —afirmé rotundamente, mintiendo rotundamente.

Pero ella no pareció, o no quiso notarlo.

—Entonces tengo que pedirte perdón, Sakura —comenzó a decir, mientras se sentaba en el escritorio frente a mí—. Pero es que no creí que te fueses a beber todo eso de golpe... Dime, no estás muy acostumbrada a beber, ¿cierto?

No tenía sentido mentir a Tomoyo en cuanto a este tema; sospechaba que no se lo creería. Así que preferí omitir la parte en la que no bebía porque durante mi más tierna adolescencia me había encerrado en casa a llorar la mitad del tiempo, y durante la otra mitad había tenido a Eriol vigilando cada paso que daba o sedándome para elegir por mí el camino más correcto.

—No, no mucho...

Ella abrió los ojos un poco más, sorprendida, y se echó a reír.

—¡Dios mío! —se horrorizó—. Entonces, ¿soy _yo_ la responsable de tu primera resaca? —Abochornada, asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. Pero Sakura, ¿qué edad tienes?

—Veintidós —murmuré.

En ese momento, la risa de Tomoyo se detuvo en seco y su cara se volvió un drama.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¡Eres tan joven! —Se lamentó, cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano a la frente—. Y yo tan vieja.

—¡No digas eso! —le pedí. No podía creerme que me llevase tantos años—. A ver, ¿qué edad tienes tú?

—Veinticuatro —confesó con la voz rota, como si aquello fuera un crimen. Pero al instante siguiente su tristeza se esfumó y volvió a sonreír, olvidándose de todo aquel teatro—. Bueno, lo mismo que Shaoran.

Aquello era obviamente una trampa, pero yo aún no tenía muy claro para quién.

Podía ver los pálidos dedos de Tomoyo tejer la telaraña como tejía los trajes para nosotros, los actores. Sin poder diferenciar una cosa de la otra.

—Tú aparentas ser más joven —murmuré—. Aunque Li... habría jurado que tenía un par de años más.

Ella se rió.

—Oh, bueno. Es que el pobre no ha tenido una vida muy fácil.

En mi cabeza, los dedos de Tomoyo dejaron de tejer y pude ver los hilos terminados. Esta vez, creando un manto transparente y pegajoso que me entregaba con una dulce mirada, sin rastro de inocencia.

Sonriendo yo también, saboreé la dulce anticipación de la venganza; una venganza que, aunque no era lo suficientemente grande, sí era un comienzo.

Me acomodé mejor en mi asiento —_Su_ asiento—, y agradecí a Tomoyo interiormente el regalo que me estaba dando.

Siempre serena, comenté:

—La verdad es que no sé mucho sobre su vida.

Mi cómplice miró a un lado y a otro de la habitación, en la que sólo estábamos nosotras y nuestra pequeña conspiración femenina. Vi que su sonrisa se ampliaba otro poco, tirando del corte en el labio inferior, pero esta vez no sangraría. Esta vez, tenía que estar sintiéndose demasiado poderosa para algo tan humano como eso.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó, como ofreciéndome un mundo entero al alcance de mis manos.

Por mi mente pasó la imagen de aquella vieja tapa, _Electra_, los brazos de Eriol y los ojos de Shaoran.

Y pedí:

—Todo lo que sepas.

**Escena VI  
**

**-Shaoran-**

Tuve que pararme a respirar delante de la puerta de mi propio despacho antes de atreverme a dar el siguiente paso y enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos. O, mejor dicho, de los actos que había preferido delegar en Tomoyo.

Porque, sí, ella era probablemente la única capacitada en todo este teatro —y quizá en el mundo— para razonar con Sakura, pero de todas formas no me costaba imaginármela descuartizada en el suelo y a su nueva amiga bañada en sangre.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué se suponía que estaba haciendo esto?

Ah, sí.

Curiosidad. Morbo. Aburrimiento. El poder de unos ojos bonitos.

Por fin abrí la puerta de mi despacho de un golpe, decidido a enfrentarme a lo que fuera de una vez y acabar con esto cuanto antes... pero lo que vi allí fue mucho peor de lo que yo podía haberme imaginado por mi cuenta.

_Teatro mágico -sólo para locos-. La entrada cuesta la razón._

_No para cualquiera._

—Hola, Shaoran —me saludó Tomoyo desde su sitio.

Su sonrisa era descomunal, intimidatoria. E idéntica era la sonrisa que Sakura había suavizado en sus labios pero seguía brillando en su mirada.

—¿Va... todo bien?

Ambas estaban sentadas frente a frente, Tomoyo en mi escritorio y Sakura frente a ella, en mi silla. Con esas poses tan erguidas y aparentemente serenas. Con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, manchadas de sangre invisible.

—Me parece que sí. —La voz de Tomoyo sonaba más melodiosa de lo habitual—. ¿Tú qué dices, Sakura?

La aludida se puso de pie y se desperezó, como si hubiese estado inmersa en un trabajo agotador... pero reconfortante.

—Estoy mucho mejor ahora —aseguró—. Gracias, Tomoyo.

—No hay de qué.

Una última mirada de complicidad entre ambas fue suficiente para entender que no era muy inteligente por mi parte seguir observando, como un idiota, la conspiración que estaban tejiendo ante mis propios ojos.

—Nos vamos —anuncié—. Tomoyo, te dejo a cargo de los monstruos en tu taller, confío en que sabrás lidiar con ellas mientras no estoy...

—Claro que sí. —Se encogió de hombros—. Siempre lo hago.

Ignoré si su comentario iba con segundas o simplemente estaba siendo realista; en lugar de ello me concentré en ponerme la gabardina y asegurarme de que tenía tabaco y mechero en el bolsillo. Cuando acabé, señalé a Sakura la puerta de salida y ella obedeció sin una pizca de rebeldía, cosa que no me tranquilizó en absoluto. Si estaba tan dispuesta a hacerme caso sería porque algo tramaba.

Bien, me dije, si ella tramaba algo entonces yo tendría...

—Shaoran. —La voz de Tomoyo me detuvo justo bajo el umbral de la puerta. Me giré y pude verla de pie junto a mi escritorio, con el brazo en alto y por encima de todos los demás, su dedo meñique erguido—. No olvides tu promesa.

Aquellas palabras no resultaron alentadoras. De hecho, podría decirse que todo lo contrario, y que aparte de molestarme me instaban a quedarme bien tranquilo y quietecito en mi mundo, en lugar de tener que enfrentarme a los maquiavélicos planes que tendrían estas dos.

Pero no tenía opción.

Yo también le enseñé mi meñique.

—No la olvidaré —dije—, no te preocupes.

Finalmente, salí de la habitación y localicé a la actriz que avanzaba con seguridad por el pasillo. Y no necesité preguntarme el por qué de su postura tan erguida, pues cuando pasé por delante del taller de Tomoyo me encontré con que Rika, Chiharu y Naoko la miraban apiñadas tras la franja de la puerta abierta. Probablemente ya le habrían dicho alguna cosa, aprovechando que estaba sola.

Molesto con ellas, con Tomoyo y conmigo mismo, les disparé una mirada de advertencia antes de apurar el paso y alcanzar a Sakura. Por si no les había quedado claro, coloqué mi mano en su espalda tensa. Y allí se quedó hasta que salimos del teatro y anduvimos una calle entera, momento en que ella hizo un suave pero completamente claro movimiento y yo decidí que _una calle entera_ era tocarla durante demasiado tiempo.

El frío me hizo ocultar las manos en los bolsillos y mantener la boca cerrada. Dejé que Sakura nos guiase a ambos hacia algún sitio, y aunque en un principio parecía sólo deambular, finalmente acabamos siguiendo el sendero que conducía al templo Tsukimine.

Nos recibió su arco blanco y el pavimento que llevaba al corazón del santuario, pero pronto nos desviamos de él hacia la derecha y el pavimento nuevo se transformó en pavimento sucio y roto, más tarde en restos de pavimento y por último en un camino apenas dibujado entre la hojarasca y la tierra revuelta.

Y yo, que no conocía este rincón del mundo, me dediqué contemplar el cielo, azul pero manchado con trozos de nubes blancas y esponjosas que se deslizaban rápidamente. Sobre nuestras cabezas se abrazaban las ramas desnudas y oscuras de los árboles, que irónicamente me hicieron recordar la primavera. En medio de toda esta naturaleza dormida, parecía muy lejano el calor del sol y las flores rosas del cerezo llenando el aire de pétalos.

Volví la vista al frente cuando comencé a oír el murmullo del lago a nuestra izquierda, tras la maraña de árboles, y me pregunté hasta dónde tenía pensado ir Sakura. Pero antes de que me decidiese a preguntarle nada, se abrió un pequeño claro con un banco de piedra en el que ella se sentó a esperar.

¿A esperar qué?, me habría gustado saber. Sin embargo, me conformé con sentarme a su lado y seguir su mirada perdida.

Ante nosotros fluía un gran lago azul profundo, atravesado por un antiguo puente de madera que daba a una pequeña isla en su centro. Nada nos comunicaba con la otra orilla, bastante lejana y salpicada de árboles.

Permanecimos en silencio durante una eternidad, y personalmente no lo agradecí, pues cuanto más silencio guardaba más podía concentrarme en el frío que tenía y menos en entretenerme intentando diseccionar a mi curiosa compañera. Pero en algún momento mis plegarias fueron respondidas, y hasta mí llegó el sonido de su voz yerta.

—No necesito que me protejas —sentenció, como respondiendo a la propuesta que yo jamás había formulado.

Aquello me desconcertó, algo habitual por otro lado, si hablábamos de Sakura.

—Pero si yo...

Ella me miró por primera vez en lo que también había parecido una eternidad, y aunque su mirada fue tan dura como su comentario, me resultó reconfortante. Pues incluso la prefería arisca a sonámbula y muda, como la había visto en el teatro.

—Es en serio —insistió—. No quiero que _tú_ cuides de mí.

Y yo iba a quejarme y decirle que sinceramente no pretendía cuidar de ella ni protegerla a no ser que se tratase de una situación de vida o muerte como lo había sido el incidente con Terada, o incluso su cara de hoy por la tarde, pero algo mucho más interesante distrajo mi atención.

A mi lado, Sakura debió seguir mi mirada, porque respetó mi silencio y volvió a encerrarse en el suyo mientras yo me preguntaba inútilmente qué hacían paseando por la otra orilla del lago las dos últimas personas a las que había esperado encontrarme aquí.

A uno de ellos lo conocía desde hacía poco, pero el destino parecía empeñado en hacerme entender que no me libraría de su presencia fácilmente. Quizá estaba condenado a chocarme, no siempre literalmente, con sus abrigos sin arrugas y sus zapatos impolutos que, aunque por la distancia ahora no podía distinguir muy bien, imaginaba perfectamente.

Eriol Hiiraguizawa, según se había presentado en la librería.

A la mujer a su lado sólo la había visto en una ocasión, aunque era un recuerdo que jamás borraría de mi mente. La reconocí porque llevaba el mismo traje ceremonial que aquel día, y porque su larga cabellera pelirroja no era algo que uno pueda ver a menudo...

Aunque, claro está, tampoco a menudo alguien conseguía ver a mi pequeño amigo parlanchín y regalarle un caramelo.

Por supuesto, que cualquiera de los dos estuviese paseando por la otra orilla del lago habría sido curioso o incluso desconcertante. Y por supuesto lo era más el hecho de que estuvieran paseando _juntos_.

Pero lo que más retorcido me parecía de toda esta escena era que iban agarrados del brazo, riendo y charlando, tan concentrados en sí mismos que no parecieron notar nuestra presencia.

—¿Ése de ahí no es tu novio? —murmuré, sólo lo bastante alto como para que Sakura lo oyera.

Cuando me atreví a mirarla de reojo, supe que mi pregunta había sido completamente innecesaria. Porque si bien no había rastro alguno de enfado o tristeza en su rostro, estaba tan pálida que casi podía ver a través de ella.

—A veces lo aparenta.

La pareja jamás dio muestras de habernos visto, y continuaron su camino hasta perderse entre los árboles frondosos que comenzaban más allá del lago, probablemente siguiendo un camino similar a aquél por el que habíamos venido nosotros. Aunque me habría jugado las manos a que su camino había estado mucho más lleno de amor que el nuestro.

Sin saber muy bien qué decir, volví a mirar a Sakura y me encontré con que ella no despegaba la vista del punto en el que los enamorados habían desaparecido. E intenté descifrar su rictus fantasmal, pero me resultó imposible.

Bien, tendría que probar con las palabras.

—¿Tú sabías de eso? —pregunté.

Sakura tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero acabó girando lentamente la cabeza hacia mí y enseñándome sus ojeras, más marcadas ahora sobre la lividez de su rostro.

—Claro que lo sabía, Li.

Aquello me hizo enfadar, lo admito.

¿Acaso era yo el único al que le parecía absurdo, en estas circunstancias, seguir pretendiendo no tener ni el mínimo de confianza suficiente como para tener que llamarme "Li"?

Vamos, la había salvado de Terada hacía pocos días, había roto mi promesa conmigo mismo y arriesgado mi cabeza para salvarla de Rika hoy, la había sacado del teatro y seguido hasta este rincón perdido en medio de la nada en el que, _por cierto_, acabábamos de ver pasar a su perfecto novio de la mano de su amante pero ¡claro!, ella tenía que seguir guardando las distancias. Porque si te he visto no me acuerdo y jamás te contaré nada sobre mi vida, adiós.

—Puedes llamarme "Shaoran", no me molesta —sugerí, porque la imagen de Tomoyo y su promesa llegaron a mi mente y tuve que obligarme a mantener la calma—. Yo siempre te he llamado por tu nombre.

Sakura no contestó. Al menos, no a eso.

—Eriol no sabe nada sobre el teatro —dijo—, y para mí es muy importante que eso siga siendo así. De modo que no te acerques a él ni le hagas darme tus regalitos con dobles sentidos.

Después de volver a evocar a Tomoyo y la imagen de mi posible muerte si se me ocurría dejar a Sakura tirada aquí, en medio de un bosque helado, comprendí que ella estaba retomando la conversación inconclusa de mi despacho. Y me dije a mí mismo que esta mujer debía de saltar de un pensamiento a otro con la habilidad de un atleta olímpico.

—Pero le has presentado a Tomoyo —comenté, aunque hasta a mí me sonó como una acusación.

Una acusación como: "¿Por qué se lo has presentado a ella y a mí no?"

¿Por qué a ella sí la llamas por su nombre?

¿Te doy miedo?

El pie derecho de Sakura, enfundado en algo parecido a un botín militar, jugueteó removiendo la hojarasca tierna mientras se excusaba:

—Se la he presentado, pero él cree que es una compañera de la universidad.

—¿Y por qué no le has dicho la verdad?

Los ecos de su risa resonaron por el bosque de una forma tan macabra que comencé a temer seriamente por mi vida.

Sabía que estaba inmiscuyéndome más de lo que nunca lo había hecho con ella, y su risa de perturbada me advertía que aquello podría acarrear consecuencias desagradables, como por ejemplo la muerte.

Pero la curiosidad me estaba matando y, además, ¿no le había prometido a Tomoyo cuidarla? ¿Qué mejor que un interrogatorio despiadado para ello?

Nótese el sarcasmo.

La risa de Sakura se apagó de pronto y volvió a ponerse seria y mirar el suelo, como si la respuesta a sus problemas se ocultara bajo las hojas muertas o el barro.

—Porque por fin tengo algo que es _mío_ —murmuró, y no supe si me estaba hablando a mí o si hablaba consigo misma—. No puedo dejar que Eriol lo sepa... Nadie puede saberlo.

Y bueno, supongo que a cualquiera le habría pasado lo mismo que a mí en ese momento.

Porque cualquiera que estuviese viendo a Sakura enfundada en un jersey más grueso que lo que quedaba de ella, hecha un ovillo de lana oscura y piel pálida, no habría conseguido callarse el comentario.

—Pues no parece que eso te haga feliz.

El pie de Sakura se quedó inmóvil en aquel momento, con un trozo de barro pegado en la punta del botín y el tiempo corriendo.

Lento... inexorable.

Tomoyo, jamás volveré a prometerte nada.

Cuando volvió a centrar sus ojos en mí, luché contra la tentación de rebuscar en los bolsillos de mi gabardina y sacar un cigarrillo para ver cómo se encendía con sólo un chispazo de esa mirada.

—Tú tampoco pareces muy feliz que digamos.

Ante un golpe tan certero no pude hacer más que echarme a reír, aunque fue una risa dolorosa. Sakura acababa de atravesarme de lado a lado con la misma lanza que yo le había enviado y aunque la escena tenía su gracia, no era placentera en absoluto.

La vi relajar los hombros después de soltar aquel comentario, quizá algo satisfecha, y yo decidí que ésta sería mi única oportunidad para pedir clemencia.

—Está bien —acepté, alzando los brazos—. No seguiré por ahí. Le he prometido a Tomoyo que me portaría bien contigo hoy.

Poco a poco, el rostro de Sakura fue recuperando algo de color y una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. Pero yo nunca llegué a intuir si aquello era bueno o malo.

**Escena VII  
**

**-Sakura-**

Muchas veces me he preguntado si la vida es irónica o roza el sarcasmo. Si las cosas que me pasan son una simple gracia, o una burla completamente malintencionada de Dios, o quizá incluso de mí misma... en cuyo caso sería sardónico.

Pero lo único que me quedaba muy claro era que, poco a poco, todo esto me iba convirtiendo en una cínica.

Y es que me parecía completamente increíble haber sido rescatada —sin quererlo— del teatro, para acabar refugiándome en el único rincón del templo Tsukimine que prácticamente nadie conocía y al que tantas veces había acudido... y todo ¿para qué? Para verlos a ellos dos.

El precio, enseñarle a Shaoran mi escondite secreto. Lo obtenido: otra vuelta de tuerca al grillete que me apretaba el cuello.

Sin embargo, quizá por el efecto del Prozac, aquel giro no me había asfixiado tanto como cabría esperar; la tuerca estaba engrasada y había resbalado con gentileza.

Porque sí, ver a Eriol y a la zorra de Kaho paseando del brazo como dos enamorados por la otra orilla del lago no podía resultar una imagen agradable, pero me había dado más miedo que otra cosa. Si tan sólo hubiesen dejado de mirarse y vuelto sus enamorados ojos hacia mí, yo me habría quedado probablemente en blanco, preguntándome por qué ella volvía a acudir al templo Tsukimine después de renunciar a sus cuidados, que eran cosa de su familia desde que yo podía recordar.

En mi mente se mantenía fresco el recuerdo, mientras ellos paseaban ajenos a mi presencia, del dulce rostro de Kaho conversando conmigo por las mañanas, antes de ir a clase. Algunas veces tomaba el camino largo hasta el instituto sólo para saludarla y llegaba tarde al instituto, pero no me importaba demasiado, porque ella era dulce y buena, una comprensiva mujer, algo mayor que yo, de la que jamás habría pensado...

Gracioso, lo sé.

Pero ahora tenía algo mucho más interesante de lo que ocuparme.

De reojo, miré a Shaoran que se entretenía fumando en silencio a mi lado. Parecía muy absorto en sus pensamientos, probablemente sobre su vida o sobre la mía, o sobre el teatro, o sobre Tomoyo...

Volviendo a la punta de mis zapatos, recordé de qué extraña forma había salvado mi día aquella mujer. Ella estaba jugando a algo también, eso me había quedado claro durante nuestra charla, y lo confirmé cuando Shaoran dijo aquello de su promesa.

Evoqué sus ojos de amatista en medio de la oscuridad del teatro, y la dulce sonrisa en sus labios mientras me contaba las peripecias de la vida del hombre a mi lado y también me aclaraba un par de detalles sobre otra gente implicada que para mí, hasta ese momento, había sido un completo misterio.

Por ejemplo, el hombre de la librería que me dio ese maldito folleto y me invitó a ponerme tras el telón. Su nombre era Fye, y había sido actor y director del teatro durante años. Tomoyo lo conoció durante su adolescencia y había participado en muchas de sus obras, en un principio, pero más tarde decidió ocuparse sólo del vestuario.

Shaoran había llegado tiempo después, con unos quince años, y lo había hecho como la adorable y triste estampa de un moderno Oliver Twist. Aunque él no era del todo huérfano. Más bien, se había escapado de su casa... ¡en China!, y puesto los pies en Japón sin un yen en el bolsillo.

Eso sí, con un folleto del teatro.

Este hombre, Fye, lo había acogido e incluso ofrecido vivir en su casa, probablemente porque la imagen de un guapo adolescente harapiento le había dado demasiada pena. Pero Shaoran no había aceptado. En lugar de ello, se quedaba a dormir en el teatro, en la misma habitación que ahora era su despacho y que entonces no era más que un cuartucho lleno de trastos y restos de _attrezzo._

Conmovedora imagen, no me dirán lo contrario.

Pero prosigamos.

—Shaoran y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos en esa época —me habían dicho Tomoyo y su labio partido—. A medida que él se fue afianzando en el teatro y consiguiendo algo de dinero, ayudando con los decorados e interpretando algún que otro papel, nos fuimos conociendo y conseguí que me contase alguna cosa, aunque nunca ha sido una persona de muchas palabras. —Se rió—. Pero claro, eso lo convertía en una criatura tan misteriosa que acabé fijándome en él de forma un poco diferente...

En aquel momento, sentí que estaba justo donde quería, y no me permití dejar pasar la oportunidad de confirmar aquello que llevaba días torturándome.

—Entonces, tuviste algo con él.

—Fuimos novios. Al parecer, yo también le gustaba, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo aquella vez en mi taller. —Se llevó la mano al mentón y cerró los ojos, sonriendo—. Estaba todo rojo y tartamudeaba.

Aquella imagen se me hizo tan rara que mi cerebro ni siquiera la procesó. Imaginarme a Shaoran nervioso por algo y ruborizándose como un quinceañero enamorado me resultaba completamente imposible.

—Y ahora que estás con Ritsuko... es tu amante —supuse.

Pero Tomoyo estalló en carcajadas, desbaratando cualquier teoría que yo pudiese tener después de verlos discutir.

—¡De ninguna manera! —dijo después de un rato, abanicándose con su propia mano para recuperar el aire que la risa le había robado—. Hace años que lo dejamos, Sakura. Fue una bonita historia de amor adolescente, pero no mucho más. Un día conocí a Ritsuko y cualquier cosa que hubiera podido tener con Shaoran fue como... bueno, ya sabes. No tenía nada que ver. —Yo asentí con la cabeza. De alguna forma en la que prefería no pararme a pensar, podía entender lo que estaba diciendo—. Aunque, claro, como dos ex que se ven a diario y siguen siendo amigos, hemos tenido algún tropiezo una que otra vez...

_Algún tropiezo_, había coreado mi cabeza.

—¿Y Li no está celoso de tu novio? —insistí. Necesitaba que aquella discusión tuviese algún sentido. _El que fuera._

Ella tardó algo más en responder a esa pregunta. La vi vacilar, abrir la boca y cerrarla después, dejar su mirada perderse en la pared tras de mí como si tuviese que pensar detenidamente lo que fuera que iba a decir. Toda Tomoyo me pareció tan frágil en aquel momento que sentí unas ganas terribles de darle la mano y decirle que todo estaría bien para las dos a partir de ahora.

—No —murmuró finalmente, volviendo a mirarme—. Shaoran no está celoso de Ritsuko, pero nunca le ha gustado y hemos tenido muchas peleas al respecto.

—¿Y por qué no le gusta?

¿No era envidia acaso?

Tomoyo dibujó una sonrisa suave y triste, y colocó las manos en su regazo en un ofrecimiento que acepté sin dudarlo. Yo puse mis manos sobre las de ella y sentí sus frías caricias en los dedos mientras hablaba.

—Shaoran me quiere mucho y, si por él fuera, me protegería de todo. Le ha costado entender que soy una persona responsable de mis propias acciones, que puedo elegir con quién pasar el resto de mi vida, pero ya lo hemos hablado por última vez y creo que las cosas serán diferentes a partir de ahora. —Amplió su sonrisa y volvió a mirar a la nada—. Él jamás me ha hecho daño.

En aquel momento, nuestra conversación había llegado a su punto álgido... y final. Tomoyo no volvió a contarme nada, y yo me había sumergido en mis pensamientos.

Sentía el corazón hecho una masa palpitante de plastilina, moldeado a gusto por las manos heladas y suaves de aquella mujer tan llena de secretos. Sabía de sobra que me estaba manipulando, pero no quería luchar contra ella. Su forma de mover los hilos era siempre tan placentera...

Una ráfaga de viento helado me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, avisándome de que el ocaso estaba cada vez más cerca y que tenía que darme prisa si quería cobrarle a Shaoran todos los malos ratos que había pasado por su culpa. Uno a uno.

Porque puede que a Tomoyo jamás le hubiese hecho daño, pero sí me lo hacía a mí. Complicándome la vida un poco más, empujándome hacia el abismo. Y lo peor de todo: haciendo que disfrutase ese sufrimiento.

Tomé aire, buscando en mi interior las fuerzas necesarias para dar el primer paso, y coloqué una mano en su hombro. Él me miró, expeliendo el humo del cigarrillo que de un momento a otro fue catapultado muy lejos.

_Muy bien, concéntrate en mí. Esto es importante._

—Yo no le he prometido nada a Tomoyo —dije—, así que tendré que aprovechar la oportunidad. Otro día podrás vengarte tú, ¿de acuerdo?

Shaoran se mantuvo silencioso, pero sus labios se torcieron en una pequeñísima mueca de horror que no pude ignorar.

_¿Lo estás disfrutando?_

En aquel momento, yo podría haberle dicho que así como él supo engañar a Eriol y averiguado que _Mi planta de naranja-lima_ era uno de mis libros favoritos, yo también sabía que él ocultaba a Kafka en el cajón de su escritorio. Y si no, podría haberle dicho que me había sentado en su silla, frente a su antiguo amor y ahora mejor amiga, y que ella me había contado muchos detalles sobre su vida. Aquello habría sido una bonita venganza, incluso una venganza suficiente para cualquiera que pueda ver esto desde fuera.

Pero las palabras se habían ocultado detrás de mi garganta, guardándome el secreto. Porque no sería ésa mi venganza. Mi venganza sería mucho peor.

Un puñal envenenado, certero, en medio del corazón.

_Voy a atarte de pies y manos, como lo has hecho conmigo. Hasta asfixiarte. Hasta que ya no puedas escapar._

Shaoran me miraba, como siempre. A la luz del ocaso sus ojos eran ámbar denso y oscuro. Yo, el insecto atrapado en él.

Estaba harta de que tuviese tanto poder.

_Quiero verte sufrir por mí._

De un sólo impulso acorté las distancias entre ambos y lo besé. Lo besé, justo como él no había querido besarme a mí aquella noche en el escenario. Con hambre, rencor, dependencia.

Y sentí sus manos intentar alejarme con un leve empujón, pero no se lo permitiría. En lugar de ello, me liberé de su agarre y le pasé los brazos alrededor del cuello, cerrando el grillete. Porque también había uno preparado para él, y se llamaba Justicia Poética.

Shaoran dejó de luchar en aquel instante y por fin separó los labios, permitiéndonos profundizar un poco el beso.

Sintiendo cómo se me erizaba el vello en la nuca de la forma en la que Eriol nunca conseguía que se erizase. Un efecto secundario que no había calculado y que me quitó de repente cualquier rastro de frío.

_Te odio._

Sentí sus manos colocarse a ambos lados de mi cintura, con suavidad. Y esto no se parecía en nada a mi sueño... pero era un comienzo.

Con mis brazos aún aferrándose a su cuello, rompí el beso y lo miré. Estaba serio. Siempre tan serio. No tartamudeaba ni se había puesto rojo, como Tomoyo me había dicho.

Pero lo conseguiría, en algún momento. Algún día.

Ésa sería mi venganza.

Como pude, me deslicé por el frío asiento de piedra y me retorcí para poder colocarme a horcajadas en su regazo. Aquello le molestó, lo vi en el fondo de sus ojos.

¿No puedes defenderte, Shaoran?

Eso es absolutamente perfecto.

_Porque lo que quiero..._

Esta vez, cerré los ojos y me acerqué lentamente. Pude sentir su respiración cálida chocar contra mis labios, y luego cesar. Dejé colarse los segundos, pesados, entre los dos. Y luego comencé a darle besos pequeños, muy pequeños, en la comisura de los labios.

_...es hacerte daño..._

Las manos que aún podía sentir en mi cintura se cerraron un poco más, enterrándome los dedos de forma dolorosa.

Y yo no pude evitar corresponder con un mordisco en su labio inferior.

Al segundo siguiente, Shaoran había cerrado los brazos con fuerza en torno a mí, aplastándome. Y así como yo había bajado la guardia ante aquel gesto, él aprovechó para colarse en mi boca entreabierta y besarme profundamente.

_...aunque sea sólo un poco, del que tú me haces..._

Me temblaban las rodillas, pero el frío era algo que se había quedado olvidado en algún punto del tiempo. Y me permití, por un instante, disfrutar del calor de su cuerpo y la sensación de su lengua luchando contra la mía con toda la rabia acumulada.

_...¿no es así?..._

El calor fue subiendo; sus manos también. Me treparon por la espalda y llegaron hasta mi nuca, en donde se cerraron.

Y su boca se separó de la mía para comenzar a besarme el mentón y bajar por mi cuello.

_Suficiente_, me dije.

No necesitaba estar más atrapada. No podía simplemente dejarme ir, porque resultaría demasiado obvio que llevaba un tiempo esperando esto. La venganza tenía que ser lo más importante. Sin ella, no conseguiría nada.

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta cinco, luego hasta diez, mientras sentía su lengua resbalar por mi clavícula.

_Para, para, ¡para!_

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude reunir, conseguí apartar a Shaoran de mí, al menos lo suficiente para que dejara de besarme.

Cuando pude volver a verlo me encontré con que estaba serio, pero no tan tranquilo como antes. Tenía los ojos brillantes y las pupilas dilatadas.

_Has empezado a caer._

Haciéndome la desentendida, me bajé de él y me senté a su lado, para luego acomodarme en su pecho y oír su corazón retumbando como un tambor de guerra.

Shaoran tardó un buen rato en rodearme con sus brazos, pero lo hizo en el momento en que el calor comenzaba a abandonarme, de modo que estuvo bien.

Me relajé.

Volvía a notar el frío acariciándome las piernas, y el sopor llenarme de arena los párpados. Todo en mí comenzando a hundirse en la nube; yo en los brazos de Shaoran y la sangre del sol en el horizonte, después de la batalla.

_Quiero hacerte daño..._

Cerré los ojos y aspiré el aroma familiar de su abrigo, sonriendo. Ésta vez no era sólo el abrigo lo que estaba en mis manos.

_...no es sólo otra mentira..._

Tenía tanto sueño.

_...¿verdad?_

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan: **¡Hola otra vez! Si estás leyendo esto es que no te has quedado dormida/o como Sakura, así que te toca aguantarme un poco más.

¿Y qué decir de ese capítulo? Bueno, lo que es obvio: ¡POR FIN! después de nueve capítulos (sin contar el prólogo) ha habido una escena cien por cien _fangirl_ entre nuestros desequilibrados protagonistas, algo diferente a lo que te tengo acostumbrada/o. Un tanto más egoísta y salvaje de lo habitual, aunque esto ha sido sólo una pequeña muestra. Prometo que irá a peor (¡MUAJAJAJA!).

Por otro lado, no olvidemos los planes siempre maquiavélicos de Tomoyo, que ha hecho esto posible (¡gracias, Tomoyo-chan!). Ni tampoco a nuestro misterioso personaje de incógnito que por lo que parece sólo Sakura, Shaoran, Fye, Kaho y alguien más pueden ver. ¿Quién lo estaba persiguiendo en el teatro? ¡Se admiten apuestas! Y Eriol... sé que apenas ha salido en este capítulo, pero creo que en el anterior lo vimos lo suficiente. A sus fans: que no se preocupen, volverá cubierto de gloria (?). Como siempre, vamos, es Eriol...

¿Qué te parece la retorcida venganza de Sakura? Todos creemos que es una excusa, pero se ve que ella no. Dejemos que lo descubra por sí misma... o que Shaoran le dé una ayudita. Ah, no, es cierto que ahora le prohíbe ayudarla...

Hablando de Shaoran, tengo algo más sobre él. En forma de dibujo.**Lo subiré a Deviant Art en un rato**, y después también al blog. Es el primer dibujo serio que hago con la tableta gráfica y espero que te guste.

También espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y tanto si es así como si no, que me lo hagas saber con un review. ¡Sabes que lo estaré esperando con ansias!

En cuanto a los reviews del capítulo anterior, aparte de lo que ya dije más arriba, también quería aclarar que los iré contestando como siempre a lo largo de estos días. Y que los reviews que se me dejaron desde cuentas sin registrar, procuraré responderlos en mi perfil, así todo el mundo puede tener su respuesta :D.

Una vez más, ¡**muchas gracias** por estar ahí!

Nos leemos en el Acto X, en **Deviant Art** (Choco-menta. deviantart. com), en **Twitter** (ChocomentaCCS), **Msn** (chocolateconmenta. ccs arroba gmail. com) o **Formspring** (ChocomentaCCS).

PD: Las líneas en el pdv de Shaoran "_Teatro mágico -sólo para locos-. La entrada cuesta la razón. No para cualquiera." _son un fragmento de "**El lobo estepario**", un libro de Herman Hesse que ya ha sido mencionado en el capítulo anterior y que por supuesto, te recomiendo que leas.

PD II: **He pasado momentáneamente el fic a la ****categoría T****. Una lectora me avisó en un review de que le había costado encontrar el fic porque, por defecto, la página te enseña los rated de K a T, y si quieres ver los M tienes que seleccionarlo a mano. Alguien que apenas empieza en la página no sabe esto (yo tardé en descubrirlo y poder leer cochinadas xDD), así que hasta que no pase nada realmente subido de tono, lo dejaré aquí. Luego, ya le haré el cambio pertinente y también avisaré de ello.**


	11. Acto X: Lobo

**Tras el telón**

_por_

_Chocolate con Menta_

**Acto X**

"**Lobo"**

* * *

**Escena I  
**

**-Sakura-**

—¿Qué tal te ha ido la mañana, cariño?

Reteniendo el bostezo que pesaba en mi garganta, alargué un poco más el brazo y conseguí alcanzar el teléfono en la mesita de noche.

—Sakura, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí —contesté—. Debí haber descolgado el teléfono creyendo que era la alarma.

La risa suave de Eriol, al otro lado, me invitaba a ocultarme bajo las mantas un rato más.

—¡Estabas durmiendo! —acusó, como si fuese algo increíble—. ¡Son las dos de la tarde!

—Sí, es que... bueno, estoy un poco cansada con eso de las pastillas y...

—No te preocupes. —Su tono era conciliador—. No hay prisa, Sakura, y por un día que no vayas a la universidad tampoco pasará nada, aunque... mañana procura levantarte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro.

Silencio.

Silencio pesado, incómodo. Y una conocida voz femenina sonando desde ultratumba, comentando cosas. Aunque no estaba muy segura de si la que hablaba desde ultratumba sería yo.

—Bueno, sólo quería ver qué tal te encontrabas —se excusó Eriol—, pero ya veo que estás bien. Ahora tengo que volver a trabajar o me meteré en un lío.

—Suerte con tu día.

—Igualmente, cariño. Volveré a eso de las nueve y veremos una película.

—Adiós.

Colgué antes de que Eriol pudiese decirme nada más, dejé el teléfono sobre las mantas y tiré de ellas hasta que me cubrieron la cabeza. Pude oír que el teléfono caía al suelo con un sonido estrepitoso, pero no me importó demasiado.

Lo único que deseaba era seguir durmiendo, porque doce horas, desde luego, no habían sido suficientes. Anoche, mis obligaciones con el teatro me habían quitado dos horas de sueño muy necesarias, teniendo que releer las líneas para hoy a escondidas, mientras Eriol se duchaba, cenaba y etcétera.

Quería recuperarlas. En este mismo instante.

¡Se estaba tan calentito aquí dentro!

Asomando apenas la cabeza, me fijé en la ventana y descubrí que el cielo volvía a estar nublado. La paz de ayer se había terminado, y hoy todo apuntaba a que caería una buena.

No quería ir...

—Levántate ya, o llegarás tarde.

Al oír aquella vocecita, tan distinta a la voz suave y reconfortante de Eriol, me giré para encontrarme a mi pequeño amigo de pie junto a mi cama, escrutándome con su par de ojos ambarinos que, en muchas ocasiones, brillaban hasta volverse dorados. Detalle que quizá venía incluido en el paquete de ser algún tipo de criatura mágica o sobrenatural.

—Has vuelto —dije, y oculté mi sonrisa de felicidad bajo las mantas.

Él frunció el ceño, como siempre hacía cuando algo le molestaba, y supuse que aquello que le molestaba era nada más y nada menos que yo misma. Al fin y al cabo, se había ofendido mucho la última vez...

—¿Eso quiere decir que me has perdonado —sacrifiqué el calor de mi brazo, sacándolo a la superficie para poder señalarme la cabeza— por lo del pelo?

—No.

Su seca respuesta casi me desalentó, pero preferí insistir. Lo había echado tanto de menos estos días que nada podría decir o hacer para que yo me enfadase o me pusiese triste.

—¿Entonces?

Él se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado antes de contestar.

—No te perdono —masculló—. Pero tampoco voy a dejarte sola.

Aun en la penumbra de la habitación, pude notar perfectamente que las mejillas se le habían puesto rojas. Y aquello, contrastando con su postura terrible y aparentemente desinteresada, se me hizo demasiado tierno como para poder ignorarlo.

Asumiendo el peligro de tocarlo, aparté las mantas que me inmovilizaban y tomé impulso. Su brazo fue alcanzado incluso antes de que pudiera darse cuenta y desaparecer, y con la misma rapidez conseguí arrastrarlo hasta mí.

—¡No! —chilló.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Ignorando sus aspavientos, conseguí arrastrarlo mantas abajo y abrazarlo con tanta fuerza como pude.

—Te he echado tanto de menos. —Rocé mi mejilla con la suya, y aquel contacto literalmente quemó—. No me importa cuántas cosas feas me digas, seguirás siendo un niño muy mono.

Él se retorcía como un animal en un cepo, pero no podría conmigo.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió—. ¡Esto es humillante!

—No es cierto. —Le di un beso en la mejilla, y él comenzó a tirar de las mantas con desesperación—. Oh, vamos, no puedes ser siempre tan arisco. ¿Qué van a pensar las niñas de ti?

—¡No me gustan las niñas! ¡Son estúpidas, como tú!

Le di otro beso.

—Bueno, pues los niños.

—¡Los niños tampoco!

Ignorando deliberadamente su frustración, cerré los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya. Después de forcejear durante un rato, finalmente se rindió y yo pude disfrutar tranquilamente del calor de su cuerpo, hecho un pequeño ovillo contra mí. Su respiración se fue volviendo acompasada, y en algún momento noté que se había quedado dormido.

Los labios se me arquearon en una sonrisa que supuse sería muy tonta, pero como no había nadie allí que pudiese verla, la dejé ser.

Con cuidado, me separé del niño que dormía en mi cama y lo abrigué hasta el cuello. Él se revolvió, gruñó algo que sonó a insulto y luego continuó descansando. Mientras me quitaba el pijama y me vestía con algo un poco más decente, me pregunté cuánto dormiría al día ese diablillo, pues aunque jamás me lo había planteado, yo daba por hecho que al no existir no necesitaría dormir tampoco.

Lo miré, y me pareció obvio que no fingía. ¿Significaba eso que no era una simple alucinación?

¿O más bien, en mi delirio, me lo había imaginado capaz de dormir y por eso...?

Cuando se me enredaron las piernas en los pantalones que intentaba ponerme, me obligué a prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo. No era como si teorizar sobre el tema fuese a cambiar las cosas, devolverme el equilibrio mental que me quitaba tener un amigo imaginario o algo por el estilo.

Una vez vestida, salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí para no despertar con mis ruidos al niño en mi cama. Sabía que no habría problema si lo dejaba durmiendo aquí y que estaría seguro aunque volviese Eriol, pues él no podía verlo.

La luz de la cocina me cegó cuando entré, dispuesta a hacerme la comida antes de marchar al teatro. Sobre la mesa aún descansaban la caja de galletas y el chocolate que no había tenido que utilizar, ya que Eriol había llegado tarde a casa. Y aunque el simple recuerdo de anoche me llenó de inseguridad, deseché la idea de volver a refugiarme en mi cama más o menos hasta el Día del Juicio Final.

Sabía que si me permitía semejante cobardía, él se enfadaría y probablemente no volvería nunca. Porque si había una cosa que ese pequeño deseaba era que yo me presentase cada día en el teatro, agregando otra letra a la firma que autorizaría mi entrada al hospital psiquiátrico más cercano.

—No sé cuál es tu plan —murmuré al aire, comenzando a quitar de la alacena los ingredientes para un escaso alimento—. Sólo espero que sepas lo que me estás haciendo, criatura.

**Escena II  
**

**-Shaoran-**

Las puertas del teatro se presentaron ante mí, aun en la lejanía, como algún tipo de salvación. Llevaba unos diez o quince minutos avanzando a buen ritmo por las callejuelas de Tomoeda, pero ni siquiera eso me había hecho entrar en calor. En el cielo, el sol se había ocultado nuevamente tras densos nubarrones de tormenta y aquí abajo, con los pies en la tierra, no quedaba más que el viento invernal arremolinando las hojas e intentando colarse por el cuello de mi gabardina.

El invierno en Japón me parece un mal sueño. Aquí hace siempre tanto frío, y llueve tanto, que muchas veces me he arrepentido de mi decisión adolescente y preguntado por qué no habría elegido otro destino... como el Caribe. Las ventajas habrían sido infinitas: clima cálido durante todo el año, una vida con tan pocos lujos como ésta pero bastante más relajada, el mar, mujeres con flores en el cabello y ukeleles. Visión idílica si las hay, lo sé, pero...

Una ráfaga de viento me caló hasta los huesos, así que me escondí un poco más dentro de mi abrigo.

¿En qué estaría pensando cuando se me ocurrió venir aquí?

—En lo que piensas siempre, Shaoran. En complicarte un poco más la vida.

La voz femenina a mis espaldas me desconcertó, pero no porque no la hubiera reconocido, ni porque me extrañase encontrarme con Tomoyo a pocos metros de la entrada del teatro.

—¿Lo he dicho en alto?

Ella amplió su sonrisa y me colocó una mano en la cabeza, revolviéndome el pelo.

—Tienes que tener más cuidado con esas cosas que dices. Pueden traerte problemas, aunque... en el fondo es lo que te gusta, ¿verdad?

Quizá no me hayan entendido las primeras veces. Quizá aún queda, entre los lectores de esta historia, alguno que no sea consciente del don de Tomoyo para elegir el comentario más despiadado y revelador, en el momento en que tú menos quieres oírlo.

Bien, si tú eres uno de ellos, corre. Aún estás a tiempo.

—A nadie puede gustarle tener problemas, Tomoyo.

Ella arqueó una ceja y me miró en silencio hasta que por fin alcanzamos la puerta del teatro. Yo introduje la llave en la cerradura y me peleé con ella mientras esperaba, casi con miedo, a que mi amiga respondiese algo... pero nunca lo hizo.

Al menos, no directamente.

—¿Qué tal te fue ayer con Sakura?

La llave resbaló entre mis dedos y acabó cayendo al suelo con un estruendo vergonzoso.

Por cierto que la risa de Tomoyo no fue un consuelo.

Vi que ella se agachaba a mi lado, recogía la llave y en lugar de ofrecérmela, la colocaba en la cerradura y la hacía ceder como por arte de magia. Un suave giro de muñeca y la puerta estaba, de pronto, abierta frente a mis narices.

La detestaba cuando hacía estas cosas.

—¿Eso es que te fue bien?

Su pregunta me parecía demasiado amplia como para poder abarcarlo todo con un simple sí o no, de modo que preferí obviarla. Sin contar con el hecho, claro está, de que en general preferiría obviar cualquier clase de mención a lo que había ocurrido ayer por la tarde.

Vigilé los delicados movimientos de Tomoyo al adelantarme en el pasillo, la forma en la que el vuelo de su falda le ocultaba los pies, como si flotara en lugar de andar.

Aquella misteriosa mujer no tenía derecho, me dije, a inmiscuirse como lo había hecho y luego pretender que no estaba enterada de nada. Porque resultaba evidente que Tomoyo Daidouji estaba a la cabeza de una gran conspiración a la que Sakura, probablemente, se había visto arrastrada...

¿O no?

No podía ser casualidad aquella estúpida promesa, no cuando, sin venir a cuento, Sakura había decidido que era buena idea besarme.

Hasta el momento, lo que sabía de Sakura era que me tenía miedo. La he intimidado desde el momento en el que nos conocimos y si he conseguido alguna cosa de ella, ha sido por eso mismo. ¿Qué sentido tenía un cambio tan drástico?

Tomoyo encendió la luz en todo el salón de actos, dejándome ciego, y la vi colarse entre las butacas a modo de atajo hasta su taller. Sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo, la seguí y me quedé de pie en el umbral de su puerta mientras ella revolvía una pila de papeles llenos de garabatos.

—Sólo he venido a buscar unas cosas —la oí decir, y me obligué a prestarle atención.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Tomoyo, que estaba medio sepultada entre sus cachivaches, detuvo su búsqueda. Cuando se giró hacia mí, tuve la absoluta certeza de que lo hizo únicamente para que yo notara que ponía los brazos en jarras y me miraba con superioridad.

—Shaoran, te lo dije ayer a primera hora. ¿Es que no te acuerdas?

Yo quise repasar mentalmente todo el día de ayer, pero mis recuerdos parecían empezar bien entrada la tarde. Más o menos, cuando había salido del teatro con la mano puesta sobre la espalda de Sakura Kinomoto.

Suspiré.

—No.

Tomoyo reanudó sus labores mientras contestaba:

—Esta tarde tengo cita con mi médico.

La imagen de Tomoyo diciendo algo sobre unas pruebas atravesó mi mente como un rayo, pero no obtuve mucho más que eso. En el caso de que hubiese existido una conversación más profunda sobre el tema, mi cerebro no había querido archivarla o simplemente la había eliminado por el bien de la paz mundial.

Preferí no insistir. En su lugar, me entretuve observándola mientras juntaba un montón de bocetos esparcidos por la habitación, los plegaba con cuidado y guardaba en su bolso uno a uno.

—Son para no aburrirme mientras espero —explicó, aunque no era realmente necesario—. Los trajes de las chicas me darán más problemas de los que esperaba, pero bueno, supongo que valdrá la pena. —Se encogió de hombros y una cascada de pelo negro ocultó su rostro—. Al fin y al cabo, es el debut de Naoko como autora.

—Claro.

—Aunque, ¿sabes?, lo que realmente tengo ganas de hacer es el traje para Sakura. La veo con tantas ganas de participar, con tanta energía... No ayer, por supuesto, pero es que ayer se encontraba muy mal. Pobrecilla.

—Ajá...

Ella aprovechó que tenía el bolso abierto para sacar un espejo diminuto y una barra de labios. Su boca se volvió roja mientras seguía hablando.

—Pero, aun así, me anima mucho su presencia. Como es nueva en todo esto, siempre se está sorprendiendo con cada pequeño detalle, y no hay día que no venga con sus diálogos memorizados. Es como un soplo de aire fresco en medio de todas estas caras conocidas. ¿No te pasa a ti también, Shaoran? —insistió—. ¿No te hace sentir un poco más vivo? ¿Más... feliz?

Sus preguntas hicieron que olvidara las mías sobre Ritsuko, sobre si se había quedado a dormir en su casa y por eso no se había maquillado allí. En lugar de ello, recordé la obstinación centelleando en los ojos de Sakura, aquella noche en la que no era capaz de decir sus líneas.

—Sí —admití.

Era irónico, en cierto modo, que una persona tan desequilibrada como ella pudiese traer algo de vitalidad al teatro y a mi monótona vida. Pero yo no tenía autoridad moral para negar semejante verdad, sobre todo después de...

—Entonces, ¿me vas a decir de una vez qué fue lo que pasó ayer?

No supe en qué momento Tomoyo habría atravesado toda la habitación, hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia de mi nariz, pero lo cierto es que así fue. Y desde aquí resultaba aún más evidente la maldad y el regocijo que le chisporroteaban en los ojos.

—Tendrás que utilizar tus artes de bruja para averiguarlo.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, como siempre que tramaba algo terrible.

—No dudes que lo haré.

No se me ocurriría dudar de ello.

La vi volver a ponerse los guantes y abotonar el abrigo, preparándose para salir al frío exterior. Se acomodó los rizos, enredó en su cuello una bufanda de lana gris y se coló en el espacio entre la puerta y yo sin despeinarse.

—Antes de que te vayas, dime una cosa. —Ella se detuvo, ya en medio del salón de actos—. ¿Tú sabías que su novio no está enterado de nada de esto? ¿Que Sakura le oculta lo del teatro?

Tomoyo tardó unos segundos en responder, aún de espaldas a mí. Vi que alzaba la cabeza mientras yo me preguntaba por enésima vez cuánto de su amiga sabría ella realmente, hasta qué punto había metido las zarpas... y con qué intenciones.

—Bueno, me imaginaba algo así. Al fin y al cabo, me presentó como su compañera de la universidad. —Se giró, pero ya no sonreía—. ¿Por qué? ¿Te resulta extraño?

Desde mi sitio, negué con la cabeza.

—No. Lo cierto es que no me extraña, viniendo de ella...

—A mí tampoco. —Tomoyo miró hacia uno de los ventanales y se subió el bolso que se le deslizaba brazo abajo, dando el tema por zanjado—. En fin, tengo que irme ya. Nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos.

Cuando calló el eco de sus pasos, miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que aún era temprano, de modo que me encaminé a mi despacho y me senté en mi silla para fumarme un cigarro antes de volver a centrarme en la reflexión del día.

_La curiosidad me estaba __matando__._

No es lógico venir al teatro en un estado tan lamentable y luego quejarte porque te han ayudado, ni es lógico hablar de venganza y luego besar a alguien. Por favor, ¿qué clase de venganza es ésa?

O a lo mejor es que yo lo había interpretado mal y ésa no era la venganza que me correspondía a mí, sino al novio que se había paseado ante nosotros con su amante. A lo mejor es que a su retorcida cabeza le había parecido justo pagarle con la misma moneda, incluso si no la estaba mirando, y ponerle unos cuernos tan grandes como los que él le estaba poniendo a ella.

Pero eso no me parecía lo más absurdo de todo.

Lo más absurdo había venido después, cuando Sakura simplemente se quedó dormida y yo esperé veinte largos minutos para despertarla, no porque me diese pena, sino porque comprobé que cualquier intento sería en vano y que Sakura Kinomoto dormía como una marmota. Algo normal, por otro lado, si tenemos en cuenta que pasarse el día fingiendo hasta las veces que respiras ha de resultar agotador.

Apenas al hacerse noche cerrada comenzaría a replegarse sobre sí misma, seguramente congelada, hasta que acabó por reaccionar del todo...

Y entonces, simplemente, echó a andar.

Evidentemente, me vi forzado a seguirla. Y pese a que ya no guardaba esperanzas de continuar con lo que habíamos estado haciendo antes, tampoco me esperé que acabásemos entrando a un supermercado y haciéndonos con medio kilo de helado, una caja de galletas y chocolate.

—¿Para qué es todo eso? —le había preguntado, incapaz de creer que pretendiera invitarme a cenar con ella luego de pasarse todo el camino desde el templo Tsukimine hasta aquí en absoluto silencio.

Sakura no me había respondido de inmediato, entretenida en contar las monedas para pagar su compra. Cuando acabó, me miró con su cara de póker, alzó la bolsa ante mis ojos y dijo:

—Por si Eriol llegó a casa antes que yo y se pregunta dónde he estado. Sólo he bajado un momento a comprar.

Desde su sitio, la cajera lo había oído y observado todo disimuladamente, probablemente formulando varias hipótesis en su cabeza, pero a Sakura no pareció importarle lo más mínimo.

Más tarde, me daría cuenta de que era porque el supermercado que había elegido estaba bastante lejos de su casa. Y también me daría cuenta de que había tenido el cuidado de elegir el helado, las galletas y el chocolate de marcas lo suficientemente conocidas como para poder conseguirlas en cualquier tienda.

La mentira surgía en ella con tanta naturalidad y detalle que parecía planificada. Pero tenía la certeza de que Sakura no había pensado esto con antelación, ya que sus estados de ánimo, sus opiniones y sus decisiones parecían siempre muy volátiles.

No volvimos a cruzar palabra hasta que, un rato después, Sakura se detuvo en un cruce de calles y me dijo que iría sola a partir de ahí. Supuse que no pretendía arriesgarse a que la acompañara hasta la puerta de su casa, y como yo tampoco lo pretendía, le dije adiós y cada uno fue por su lado...

Un aguijonazo de calor entre los dedos me hizo volver, tan sólo para notar que el cigarrillo que sostenía desde hacía rato se había consumido sin que apenas lo tocara. Apagué sus restos, pero abandoné la idea de encender otro en cuanto comencé a oír las voces resonando en el pasillo.

Ya llegaban Rika y Chiharu, que solían ser las primeras. Unos minutos después vendría Naoko, seguida por Yamazaki, si es que se atrevía a volver, y por último entraría una Sakura Kinomoto que, sin lugar a dudas, me trataría con la deferencia habitual.

Al menos, hasta que alguno encontrase la forma de volver a quedarnos solos.

**Escena III  
**

**-Sakura-**

Ahogué un bostezo mientras repasaba las líneas de mi personaje a un lado del escenario, con la voz de Rika Sasaki delante y los murmullos de Chiharu y Naoko a mis espaldas... y he de decir que no era tarea fácil. Como soy de esa clase de personas que se desconcentran a la mínima oportunidad, tener a gente hablando sin parar a mi alrededor sobre distintos temas me tentaba a dejar a un lado el guión y concentrarme en saber por qué Yamazaki era un inepto o por qué los tacones de más de diez centímetros resultan siempre excesivos.

Sin olvidar, por supuesto, que yo seguía bajo los efectos de la pastilla que me había tomado anoche bajo la atenta mirada de Eriol, o que seguía teniendo tanto sueño como al levantarme.

—Te toca entrar, Chiharu.

La voz de Naoko alentando a su amiga hizo que desconectara el cerebro de mis obligaciones por enésima vez en lo que iba de tarde, y aparté mi vista del libreto para ver a mi antigua compañera de clases pasar a mi lado, mirarme con cara de asco y continuar con su camino hasta el centro del escenario. Allí, Rika permanecía sentada frente a una pequeña mesa repleta de papeles y tinta.

Suspiré, cerrando definitivamente el libreto, con la excusa de concentrarme en la obra. Había estado leyendo a Stanislavski y sus métodos para la interpretación, y recordaba perfectamente que uno de ellos consistía en empaparse de las escenas anteriores a tu minuto de gloria, así tu personaje no desentonaría con el ambiente.

Suena convincente, ¿verdad?

A Chiharu le había tocado el papel de doncella. Trabajaba en casa de Akemi, y aunque había descubierto hacía ya algún tiempo que su señora tenía un amante, no la delataría.

—Si mi señor os descubre... —intentaba persuadirla.

—Él no me descubrirá. Y a ti tampoco, Hitori, en ello se me va la vida.

Rika empuñó la pluma a su derecha y fingió que escribía una de tantas cartas a su amante, aquel misterioso personaje cuya presencia impregnaba toda la obra, sin que tuviese personificación alguna. Y no era cosa de que no se hubiese encontrado actor para representar su papel, sino que Naoko así lo había querido desde el primer momento. Un detalle que me parecía muy curioso, y que me recordaba a la niña que yo había conocido en el colegio, con su imaginación desbordante, su atracción por lo oculto y lo misterioso y, por qué no, su capacidad para retorcer argumentos hasta límites insospechados.

—Chiharu, entra desde el otro lado. —Ése era Shaoran, con sus indicaciones. Se había acercado un poco al escenario y señalaba una de las esquinas más oscuras—. Repetid la escena y veamos cómo queda mejor.

Más obedientes que de costumbre, Rika y Chiharu recogieron las cosas que habían utilizado durante la escena y volvieron a ponerlas como al principio, para luego colocarse la una en el mismo sitio y la otra en su nuevo puesto.

Shaoran, que lo supervisaba todo, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y supuse que regresaría a su silla habitual, pero me llevé una incómoda sorpresa cuando vi que miraba hacia donde Naoko y yo nos ocultábamos del mundo.

—Prepárate —dijo, y no me cabía duda de que se estaba dirigiendo a mí. Cuando Shaoran Li mira a alguien, a ese alguien nunca le cabe duda al respecto—. Dentro de poco te tocará a ti.

Yo asentí con mucha seguridad, desde mi puesto, pero en cuanto él desapareció de mi vista no pude aguantar más y acabé estrujando el guión entre mis dedos.

Se estaba refiriendo únicamente a la obra, ¿verdad?

Era difícil saberlo. Era difícil pretender, aunque lleváramos haciendo exactamente eso toda la tarde, que nada había pasado. Era difícil confiar en que Shaoran simplemente lo dejaría correr, sin venganzas ni consecuencias. Era difícil estar aquí, esperando para salir a escena, drogada hasta las cejas y aun así decidida a no decepcionarle otra vez, ni necesitar su ayuda. Era difícil concentrarme en los diálogos que me tocaba decir, era difícil interpretar estando tan cansada y confundida, y también era difícil forzar mi voz para que sonase masculina y que el personaje de Kaito fuese más creíble.

Y por Dios, ¿dónde estaría Tomoyo? No la había visto en todo el rato que llevaba aquí, y sabía que no estaba encerrada en su taller porque la puerta estaba abierta y la habitación a oscuras. Todo mi egoísmo le reclamaba injustamente haberse tenido que marchar a algún sitio, porque yo necesitaba de sus manos frías y de sus palabras para sostenerme un poco, hoy más que nunca... o quizá igual que siempre.

_Eres débil._

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, obligándome a relajarme.

Nada de ataques de pánico, Sakura. Hoy, no. Aquí, no. No lo permitiré. Estoy capacitada.

—¿Es muy difícil interpretar a Kaito?

Aquel susurro hizo que me paralizara en mi sitio, asustada. Porque de todas las voces que desearía oír ahora mismo, ésta era una de las últimas.

No me giré para ver a Naoko, que si había hablado tan bajo sería porque no quería que nadie se enterase de que me estaba dirigiendo la palabra...

Claro que podría ser simplemente una trampa, y en ese caso yo sería muy estúpida por esperar algo bueno de ella, pero no pude evitarlo. Había algo de nostalgia, de confianza ciega y de recuerdos infantiles que me impulsaba a confiar.

—Un poco —confesé, hablando tan bajito como ella.

Esperaba que la acústica del teatro no fuese tan buena como para que nadie pudiese estar oyéndonos. Al menos, no desde este rincón.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo cambiar nada para ayudarte con eso.

La tentación de girarme fue muy fuerte, pero me contuve. Llegué a imaginar que si lo conseguía, me encontraría con que Naoko sonreía maliciosamente o se esfumaría en el aire, al igual que hacía mi pequeño amigo imaginario.

—¡No!, no te preocupes. Es sólo que... bueno, me cuesta porque es un hombre y nunca me ha tocado un papel así, ni siquiera en las obras del teatro del colegio.

Los diálogos en el escenario se repitieron mientras yo esperaba la respuesta de Naoko, que se demoraba más de lo que a mí me habría gustado. Incluso me dio tiempo a tragar saliva y a desear nunca haber hecho referencia a nuestro idílico pasado en común.

—Entonces ya se te daba muy bien, Sakura —dijo por fin, y sentí su mano posarse disimuladamente en mi espalda—.Yo me alegro mucho de que tú lleves a Kaito, porque no hay nadie aquí que lo pueda hacer mejor que tú.

Tuve que poner toda mi fuerza de voluntad en reprimir la sonrisa que quiso asomarse a mis labios en aquel entonces, demasiado feliz ante las palabras de una Naoko que me resultó más cercana que nunca. Aunque ella ya había quitado su mano de mi espalda y ninguna de las dos era lo bastante valiente como para decirlo en voz alta, una vieja esperanza había tirado de mí y me mantuvo de pie en el momento justo.

—Gracias —susurré— por confiar en mí.

Naoko no contestó, pues a los pocos segundos Chiharu avanzaba hacia nosotras y la atmósfera de sinceridad infantil era cruelmente asesinada. Sin embargo, yo sentí que, al menos de momento, tampoco necesitaba más.

Respiré hondo por última vez, me concentré en la transformación, dejé el guión encima de unas cajas a mi derecha y salí al escenario, con tanta fuerza que me pareció imposible que el Prozac siguiese teniendo poder sobre mi escasa humanidad.

Rika, que hasta el momento había estado escribiendo las cartas sobre la mesa, escondió el cuerpo del delito bajo la manga de su jersey y se puso de pie lentamente.

Fingía, al igual que había fingido yo ayer por la noche, una ingenuidad perdida.

—Mi señor. —Me saludó con una reverencia cuando llegó hasta mí—. La noche es larga y ya creí que no os vería, pero _Kami-sama_ es bondadoso y os ha traído de vuelta al hogar.

Como Kaito, como la noche de nieve tras el umbral, me mantuve serena y fría mientras avanzaba a paso firme hasta el corazón de mi morada. Me arrodillé junto a la mesa y esperé, oyendo los pasos ligeros de Akemi ir de un lado a otro, a que me trajese la cena caliente y un vaso de _sake_ para paliar el agotamiento...

Y el rencor.

Cuando se agachó para colocar el plato frente a mí, capturé su brazo con tanta fuerza como pude. Akemi dejó escapar un gemido de dolor e intentó zafarse de mi agarre, pero sólo consiguió que le retorciera la muñeca.

—Dime qué has estado haciendo mientras no estaba, mujer —exigí, con mi voz más grave—. ¿Por qué están sobre la mesa el pincel y la tinta, y sin embargo no hay ningún dibujo? —Los ojos de Akemi se llenaron de lágrimas con un nuevo apretón de mi mano—. ¡Qué estás ocultando!

—Yo no os oculto nada, señor...

Me puse de pie con calma fría, y obligué a mi mujer a hacer lo mismo. De un tirón la atraje hacia mí y metí la mano por dentro de su manga izquierda. No resultó difícil hacerme con el papel arrugado y lleno de garabatos que tanto parecía significar para ella.

_Mi amor es cierto_

_mas la nieve cae y yo_

_soy prisionera_

Ella vivía cómodamente, en esta casa, gracias a que yo la había elegido para mí. Ella debía respetarme y estar agradecida por todo lo que había conseguido, y sin embargo, permanecía largos minutos con la mirada perdida y escribía _haikus_ que hablaban de amor y de la prisión en la que la nieve la encerraba conmigo.

_No te mereces nada._

Akemi se retorcía débilmente, intentando soltarse, de modo que cayó al suelo con todo su peso cuando aflojé la presión. Y aunque a mis oídos llegaban sus súplicas de perdón, y también sus promesas, yo no estaba dispuesto a tener piedad. No, con una mujer tan indigna como ella.

Tan mentirosa, que me había hecho perder todo honor.

Di un paso hacia donde ahora su cuerpo formaba un ovillo asustado, y Akemi retrocedió hasta chocar contra el mismo arcón en el que guardaba los vestidos más hermosos que yo había hecho coser para ella.

—Te mataré antes de permitir que vuelvas a verle.

Los ojos de Akemi buscaron sin descanso por toda la habitación, pero no había nada allí que pudiese usar para detenerme. Así que volví a agarrar su brazo y tiré de él hasta volver a ponerla de pie.

—Yo no me veo con otros hombres, mi señor. Os lo juro.

Oculta entre mis ropas aguardaba mi fiel daga, la misma que se había cobrado más de una vida en el pasado y que se cobraría también la vida de esta desgraciada.

—Ésta será la última vez que me engañes.

La acerqué a mí en un sólo movimiento, su cuerpo era tan frágil entre mis brazos que pareció a punto de quebrarse. Yo quería quebrarla, verla morir así, prisionera. Como merecía.

Mi boca buscó la suya en el último beso que ella tendría el honor de recibir, pues quería marcarla por una última vez y que, si se iba a la tumba, tuviera que hacerlo por _mi_ boca y _mis_ manos.

Sentí cómo intentaba resistirse, cómo me golpeaba con escasas fuerzas en el pecho, pero sus labios estaban abiertos y eran cálidos, con sabor a sangre. Así que la aprisioné fuertemente contra mí, tiré de la seda de su kimono hasta rasgarlo y probé el sabor de las lágrimas que resbalaron, de sus ojos a mi lengua.

Pero entonces un dolor punzante me atravesó el vientre y mi vista se nubló. Me llevé las manos a la herida y toqué la sangre caliente a la vez que Akemi se separaba de mí y se colocaba a mis espaldas.

Reconocí mi propia daga unos segundos antes de sentir la hoja lacerar mi cuello, caí de rodillas, oí la respiración de esa mujer traidora.

Palpé el tajo en mi cuello, del que no paraba de brotar sangre, y quise maldecir a Akemi para siempre pero ya no podía hablar. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir el dolor de morir de forma tan indigna, a los pies de una asesina que ahora me observaba con silencio y frío en la mirada.

Estiré el brazo hacia ella, intentando alcanzarla, pero sólo rocé su kimono. La marca roja en él fue lo último que mis ojos vieron.

A las puertas de la muerte, aun podía oír la voz de Akemi.

_La nieve ha caído y rodeado la puerta de mi hogar. Oh, rezad, rezad por mi alma que va camino del Jigoku..._

Y después, oscuridad.

Oscuridad, silencio. Olvido.

¿Aplausos...?

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Rika a mi lado, arrodillada de tal forma que su cabeza tocaba el suelo y las manos se ocultaban bajo su vientre.

—Espero que lo hagáis así el día del estreno.

Viendo que ella se levantaba, la imité. Aún sostenía en mis manos el pañuelo rojo de mi sangre cuando oí su voz petulante comentar aquello de:

—Bueno, al menos ha valido la pena. —Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios, como queriendo limpiárselos, y noté que en el labio inferior tenía una pequeña marca roja—. No vuelvas a morderme.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, sacudiéndome el polvo de la ropa. El suelo del escenario no era lo más higiénico del mundo—. No es que me guste morderte, Rika. Fue cosa del momento.

De sólo recordarlo ahora se me revolvía el estómago, pero no le sucedía lo mismo a Kaito cuando yo tenía que transformarme en él.

—Por tu bien, que así sea.

Enzarzarme en una discusión con Rika Sasaki pretendiendo ganar o hacerla sentir mal habría sido muy estúpido por mi parte, todo hay que decirlo, de modo que preferí dejarla ir hacia donde la esperaban sus amigas y contemplar su alegría desde lejos. La vi abrazar a Chiharu, que la felicitó con mucho énfasis por lo bien que le había quedado la actuación de hoy, y más tarde a Naoko, que le dijo lo mismo.

Por un momento, mi mente infantil me jugó una mala pasada y deseé con desesperación que Naoko volviese a mostrarme algo de su anterior simpatía, pero aquel momento mágico nunca se repitió. Ni siquiera me miró antes de girarse y seguir a sus amigas escaleras abajo, y más tarde hacia la zona de camerinos.

Fuera lo que fuera que había pasado entre nosotras, alineación de planetas o simples remordimientos, parecía haberse extinguido tan rápidamente como surgió. O si no, sería un sentimiento lo suficientemente unilateral y pequeño como para enseñarlo delante de terceros.

Pero era normal. Es decir, no podía esperar que, de pronto, el mundo se transformara en aquel lugar idílico, lleno de amor y colores brillantes que de pequeños nos quieren hacer creer. Porque Naoko jamás sería tan amiga mía como lo era de Rika y la vida real es mucho menos considerada que los sueños.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

Cuando me giré hacia la sala del teatro, me encontré con Shaoran. No estaba sentado en su silla habitual, tomando notas, ni tampoco se había ido con el resto, sino que permanecía de pie al lado del escenario. Y sonreía.

¿Eso era bueno?

—Gracias... supongo.

Un trueno hizo temblar el teatro desde sus cimientos, cortando la conversación por nosotros. Shaoran aprovechó el momento para retirarse a su despacho y yo no pude evitar la tentación de bajar del escenario tan pronto como pude y acercarme a la ventana más cercana, justo en el momento en que la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

Podía oír las voces de los actores a lo lejos, probablemente comentando el ensayo de hoy mientras se ponían sus abrigos, intercambiaban impresiones y se despedían hasta mañana por la tarde. Algo que a mí me interesaba muy poco.

A medida que relajaba mi cuerpo y lo entregaba a la tranquilidad de estar sola y de haber cumplido con mi trabajo, el Prozac volvía a ganar terreno y el sueño a invadirme. Pero aquella sensación de sopor también era necesaria.

Al tocar el cristal helado con la punta de los dedos, al saborear por anticipado la promesa de una lluvia que me empaparía de pies a cabeza en cuanto saliera de aquí, el cuerpo se me llenaba de escalofríos y de una emoción difícilmente comprensible para quien no sepa que, cuanto más esponjosa sea la nube, más placentero resultaría el contraste.

Más mojaría la lluvia.

Más doloroso sería el frío.

Más intenso sería el secreto de que, en el fondo, sigo viva.

**Escena IV  
**

**-Shaoran-**

El teatro se había quedado mudo hacía ya un tiempo, y lo único que podía oír era la tromba de agua golpeando el cristal de mi ventana.

Con infinita ingenuidad había pensado que, si le daba algo más de tiempo al tiempo y me sentaba a esperar un rato en mi despacho, la lluvia acabaría cesando y yo podría salir de aquí... porque no resultaba muy alentadora la idea de volver así a casa: sin paraguas, sin dinero para un taxi o siquiera una mísera capucha.

Pero a cada minuto que pasaba, a cada cigarrillo que apagaba en el cenicero, me iba convenciendo un poco más de que era la única opción que me quedaba a parte de pernoctar aquí.

Me di por vencido cuando la cajetilla de tabaco que había rescatado del cajón quedó vacía, sabiendo que si no quería acudir otra vez a mi reserva de los baños sólo podía hacer de tripas corazón y salir a la lluvia. Si actuaba rápido y la suerte acompañaba, quizá hasta conseguiría llegar vivo a casa, cambiarme de ropa y no pillar un resfriado.

No tardé mucho en ponerme la gabardina, encontrar el mechero, guardar mi copia del guión en el cajón, apagar la luz y salir. El teatro se llenó del eco de las llaves moviéndose en mi bolsillo, pero aquello se quedó en nada cuando llegué a la puerta principal y la abrí.

La lluvia caía con una furia ensordecedora. Tuve que poner todo de mí para no dejarme amedrentar por un poco de agua, sobre todo por el hecho de que no era improbable que esta calle acabase inundada y el teatro también. Pasar la noche aquí, me recordé, sería incluso más peligroso que salir a mojarme.

Esta vez las llaves me lo pusieron algo más fácil y pude cerrar la puerta sin dificultad, agradeciendo a la Providencia por semejante regalo. De paso, esperando que también me echara una mano en lo que me quedaba de camino.

Pero resultó evidente que me equivocaba en cuanto me giré, sumergí el pie derecho en un charco y me encontré con la silueta de una persona, recortándose entre la lluvia y la escasa luz de las farolas.

Di un paso atrás, resguardándome bajo el portal, mientras me preguntaba qué haría Sakura de pie en medio de un tifón de agua helada. Habrían pasado unos quince o veinte minutos desde que el teatro se había vaciado, y teniendo en cuenta que la única persona con la que se llevaba bien entre nosotros era con Tomoyo, con la que hoy no había coincidido, no podía estar esperando a nadie. Aunque la verdad es que tampoco parecía estar esperando.

Parecía, simplemente, que estaba ahí de pie. Mojándose. Mirando a la nada.

—¿Te gusta la lluvia?

En un principio, llegué a pensar que Sakura no me había oído; que el sonido del agua cayendo sobre ella y a su alrededor había sido mucho más fuerte. Pero luego de unos segundos, acabó girándose un poco y mirando hacia aquí. Con su sonrisa de Mona Lisa y los mechones de pelo rojo pegados a la cara. Joder, cómo odiaba _eso_ que se había hecho en la cabeza.

—Algo así —dijo, hablando tan bajito que tuve que leer sus palabras entre la lluvia— sería una tontería, ¿no crees?

No estaba muy lejos de mí, pero tampoco lo suficientemente cerca.

—Mojarse bajo la lluvia no puede ser agradable. Al menos, no en invierno.

Sakura estiró el brazo, sacó su mano enguantada del bolsillo y la abrió como una flor roja. El agua la oscureció inmediatamente, del corazón a los extremos. Como acto reflejo, yo guardé mis propias manos en los bolsillos de mi gabardina.

—Cuando hace tanto frío y llueve, es como si se te clavaran agujas de hielo en la piel en lugar de simples gotas de agua. Las manos se te entumecen, te duelen las orejas y tu nariz prácticamente desaparece de la realidad, tan anestesiada que aunque la toques no puedes sentirla. —Ella misma se tocó la nariz, con la misma mano que antes capturaba la lluvia—. Después de eso, vuelves a casa, te quitas la ropa mojada y te das un baño, pero seguirás teniendo frío durante horas. Una vez que el frío ha penetrado en tu cuerpo, ya no se va.

Toda ella estaba empapada, probablemente al borde de la hipotermia y sin embargo no podía leer ni una pizca de dolor en su rostro. Sus gestos parecían sellados a cal y canto, impidiendo la salida de cualquier sentimiento.

—Y sin embargo tú estás ahí, de pie, sin ningún otro motivo aparente...

Ella asintió.

—Es que me gusta la lluvia.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Será porque eres masoquista.

Sakura pareció sonreír, pero no lo sabría con certeza al claroscuro de una noche como ésta.

Tampoco supe si lo que vi después fue real, o si sólo me lo había imaginado. Si Sakura realmente había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrado los ojos y extendido los brazos hacia el infinito, como invitando al invierno a darle un abrazo y a quedarse con ella ahí, en medio de la calle, disfrutando del dolor.

Había algo de ella, o quizá ella en su totalidad, que yo no podía comprender y que quería comprender a cualquier precio. Más allá de su locura, de sus cambios de humor, de sus mentiras. Algo subyacente que tenía un poder lo suficientemente grande para que hiciera todo lo que hacía.

Algo que se ocultaba en ella y que, sin embargo, también tenía poder sobre mí, que me llenaba de curiosidad y me obligaba a salir a la lluvia y a andar hasta quedar de pie a su lado, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los brazos abiertos al frío:

Brujería.

Aunque su cuerpo quedaba aquí, estaba seguro de que su mente viajaba lejos. Lo mismo que en el teatro, hablando siempre por boca de otros personajes, conjurando mientras tanto.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la forma en que las gotas de agua helada me golpeaban la cara. No era muy molesto al principio, pero conforme iban pasando los segundos y se me iba enfriando la piel, dolía más. Y si luego de unos instantes a mí ya me resultaba insoportable, no podía imaginar qué era lo que sentía Sakura, que llevaba aquí mucho más tiempo que yo, ni tampoco qué era lo que la obligaba a quedarse.

Los brazos comenzaron a dolerme, ya no sentía los dedos y finalmente estornudé. A mi lado, Sakura pareció despertar de su trance, dejó caer los brazos y me miró con curiosidad.

—Me voy a mi casa —anuncié.

_Pero no vayas a creer que he acabado contigo._

Di media vuelta y eché a andar, harto de su brujería y de su lluvia. Si quería embrujarme, iba a tener que hacerlo en otro sitio.

Subí estúpidamente el cuello de mi gabardina, intentando entrar un poco en calor aunque ésta estuviese tan fría y empapada como yo, y conté cada paso que di para alejarme. Esperando.

Hasta que me di cuenta de que Sakura no parecía esa clase de gente que dejaba ver ningún tipo de intenciones, las tuviera o no, se las inventara o no. Sakura parecía más bien de esa clase de gente que aparentaba no tener ni voz ni voto, ni capacidad de decisión, ni una opinión con respecto a nada.

Sakura parecía querer dar el primer paso. No todos los días.

Me detuve a trece zancadas de distancia y me giré hacia ella, que continuaba en donde la había dejado. Al parecer, ella también había estado contando. Esperando.

—Puedes venir a casa conmigo.

La invitación flotó en la bruma de una lluvia que amainaba, y Sakura acabó dando un paso hacia mí. Luego otro, y otro más, hasta que llegó a mi lado y se dedicó a estudiarme de cerca.

—Eres como un vampiro —le dije.

Ella sonrió con una sonrisa muy pequeña.

—Y tú me has invitado a entrar.

**Escena V  
**

**-Sakura-**

Aunque el chaparrón había amainado un poco desde que Shaoran y yo echáramos a andar, mi cuerpo entero permanecía congelado. Cada minúsculo trocito de mí estaba adolorido, especialmente mis dedos, que apenas podía mover y sin embargo me parecían más reales y más míos que nunca.

Porque cuanto más te duele algo, más consciente eres de que forma parte de ti.

Sonreí, amparada en la oscuridad de la callejuela que estábamos atravesando, porque aquella idea retorcida me hacía feliz. Saber que el Prozac hacía efecto mientras me mantuviese quieta y tranquila, pero que yo tenía el antídoto para anular el veneno que Eriol me administraba. O mejor dicho, que el antídoto de Eriol jamás sería suficiente para mi veneno.

—No te quedes atrás —me advirtió mi acompañante, que no parecía tan contento como yo.

Como me pasaba habitualmente, al perderme en mis pensamientos también había bajado el ritmo de mi caminata y Shaoran me había adelantado. Así que anduve rápidamente los pasos que me separaban de él para colocarme a su lado, dedicándome a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

Estaba serio, nada nuevo por otra parte, aunque comenzaba a suponer que no era necesariamente porque estuviera enfadado conmigo o con nadie. Al fin y al cabo, dudaba que pudiese estar enfadado conmigo e invitarme a su casa a la vez...

Salvo que todo esto formase parte de algún plan para secuestrarme y hacerme las cosas más terribles que uno pueda imaginar. En cuyo caso, yo estaría muy jodida.

Reparé en lo que había a mi alrededor por primera vez en varios minutos, lamentando mi capacidad de abstracción y preguntándome por qué no me habría fijado más en el camino hasta aquí. Si en algún momento pretendía volver a casa, digamos, porque alguien me perseguía intentando matarme, no sabría cómo hacerlo.

Y vamos, tampoco es que el vecindario que atravesábamos, si es que se le podía llamar así, fuera muy tranquilizador.

El alumbrado de las calles estaba en su mayor parte fuera de servicio. Toda la luz que había provenía de alguna de las pocas farolas que seguían funcionando, más o menos una de cada cinco, de modo que apenas podía distinguir las siluetas ruinosas de los depósitos y fábricas que nos rodeaban. Cada tanto, un gato se aparecía entre la basura como un fantasma, pero no parecía haber mucho más movimiento por allí aparte de ellos.

Eriol me había hablado un par de veces de esta zona de Tomoeda, aunque no estaba del todo segura de si pertenecía a Tomoeda realmente o si era un barrio aparte. En cualquier caso, sabía que ésta era una antigua zona industrial, abandonada desde que tenía memoria, y que aquí no vivía gente muy honrada.

De hecho, recordando de pronto las anécdotas que Eriol traía del hospital sobre los pacientes que recibía de esta zona, no podía evitar estar atenta a cualquier rincón mal iluminado, esperando que se apareciese cualquier cosa: desde un mero asaltante, hasta una deformidad con tentáculos y su respectiva secta de invocadores caníbales.

Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió. Pese a que la caminata fue tensa y deseé salir corriendo más de una vez para ampararme en los sobre protectores brazos del mismo novio que me había dicho que ni me asomase por aquí, llegamos finalmente al antiguo portal de lo que parecía ser un bloque de viviendas.

Shaoran estornudó dos veces antes de conseguir sacar las llaves de algún bolsillo y forcejear con la puerta, que parecía lo suficientemente antigua para ello. Cuando consiguió abrirla entró él primero, bloqueándome el paso y golpeándome con la certeza de que él no sería siempre tan caballeroso como lo era Eriol y que, además, no había disfrutado en absoluto de su experiencia con la lluvia.

—Date prisa —insistió, con los labios morados—. Me estoy helando.

Lo cual era algo curioso, porque a mí él me recordaba un poco...

El recibidor era una habitación tan oscura y gastada como el resto. Había un par de lámparas por aquí y por allá, pero la mitad parpadeaban al borde de la muerte y la otra mitad probablemente tenían tal capa de polvo sobre ellas que les resultaría imposible alumbrar más.

Paseé mi mirada por las grietas del techo, los buzones de correo llenos hasta los topes de correspondencia no leída, y unas escaleras que subían a un primer piso demasiado negro como para querer aventurarme por él. Para mi fortuna, vi que Shaoran tampoco pretendía hacerlo, porque se quedó de pie junto a lo que a mí me pareció un ascensor.

Yo también me acerqué, y extendí la mano hacia su puerta, que eran en realidad un montón de rejas con la pintura descascarillada. Tampoco parecía tener paredes propiamente dichas, sino más de estas rejas por los cuatro costados.

No había visto algo así en mi vida, salvo en alguna película antigua, pero los ascensores de esas películas solían ser mucho más lujosos, el equivalente a los ascensores de cristal más modernos. En cambio, éste parecía sacado de un mundo aparte y colocado aquí, con toda su estrafalaria pobreza, en medio de este edificio extraño, con unos inquilinos más extraños aún.

—¿Subes?

Shaoran se intuía impaciente, así que me hice a un lado para ver cómo colocaba las manos en la puerta y la arrastraba hacia su derecha, plegándola como un acordeón. Yo tomé aire y entré al pequeño habitáculo, asegurándome en primer lugar de que al menos tenía un techo y un suelo sólidos, mientras que mi compañero volvía a cerrar la puerta con un estruendo y marcaba nuestro destino con sólo pulsar un botón.

El ascensor arrancó con una especie de salto, y yo me obligué a no mirar a Shaoran para que no pudiese notar mi miedo. En lugar de ello me concentré en las volutas que decoraban las rejas y en intentar recobrar el calor en mis manos, aunque era inútil. Como el dolor y la obsesión que me despiertan del letargo, el frío me acompañaba. Y Shaoran también.

_Masoquismo_, lo había llamado él. Bien, quizá lo fuera.

El motivo por el cual no me había marchado a mi hora y había preferido quedarme bajo la lluvia. El motivo por el cual lo había seguido hasta su casa, aunque me daba miedo. El motivo por el cual me hallaba encerrada en este fósil de ascensor con él, sintiendo su presencia demasiado cerca en un espacio demasiado pequeño...

Masoquismo, sin duda.

Una nueva sacudida, y el ascensor se detuvo en medio de la oscuridad. Oí a Shaoran suspirar a mi lado y decir:

—Esto pasa todo el tiempo.

—Quién lo diría —murmuré yo, en un intento de disfrazar de ironía mis miedos.

Pero mi compañero no me hizo caso: estaba demasiado entretenido tirando de la puerta para abrirla y trepando la distancia que nos separaba del piso más cercano. Ya desde arriba, encendió la luz del pasillo y yo trepé también, saliendo de aquel cubículo del terror lo más rápido que pude.

Antes de seguir a Shaoran dejaría caer una súplica muda al ascensor, que había quedado oculto entre esta planta y la de abajo, para que no se atascase cuando me tocara volver a casa.

Aunque estaba segura de que elegiría las escaleras la próxima vez.

El estruendo de la llave girando en la cerradura retumbó en el pasillo, ofreciéndome la última invitación que necesitaba para arruinar definitivamente mi vida. Vi a Shaoran abrir la puerta y desaparecer en aquella cueva oscura que era su apartamento, sentí la adrenalina inundar mis venas y mi corazón latir como latiría el corazón de cualquier otro loco ante su pasión más nueva y excitante.

Mis pasos rápidos llenaron el pasillo unos segundos, y de repente yo estaba dentro. Con una puerta cerrada a mis espaldas y el lobo frente a mí, esperando, observando. Tan sereno e inquietante como lo era siempre.

—¿Quieres café? —preguntó. Pero no me dio tiempo a contestar, porque agregó—: O quizá el café es demasiado amargo para ti.

_Es como tú_, quise decirle. Pero no lo haría.

—El café está bien.

Él se quitó su abrigo empapado y lo colgó en el perchero a su izquierda, indicándome con apenas un movimiento de cabeza que hiciera lo mismo.

—Ésa es la sala —dijo, señalando la habitación oscura a la derecha del pasillo—. Espérame ahí mientras lo preparo.

Estaba claro que a Shaoran le gustaba dar órdenes, dentro y fuera del teatro. Y debía parecerle algo normal, porque él seguía con sus cosas mientras te decía a cada momento "haz esto" o "haz lo otro", quizá por algún tipo de deformación profesional. O quizá por ese hábito era justamente que se dedicaba a dirigir las obras y no a ser actor.

Obviando la eterna pregunta sobre el huevo y la gallina, me dediqué a buscar el interruptor de la luz del salón, que se había perdido en algún punto de la pared. Cuando finalmente lo encontré, apareció ante mis ojos una habitación no muy grande, con un amplio sofá, un par más pequeños a un lado, una mesita con papeles, tres cuadros torcidos y un mueble muy interesante que ocupaba completamente una de las cuatro paredes.

Sin dudarlo, me acerqué hasta el mueble y descubrí el pequeño paraíso literario del hombre que preparaba café en la cocina, lo suficientemente lejos como para permitirme escudriñar un poco más en sus gustos sin que él necesitara enterarse.

Al fin y al cabo, Shaoran había visto algo más de mí esta tarde. Un secreto bien guardado, uno de los más grandes que yo tenía. La lluvia era una pasión que nadie conocía...

Excepto él, que hoy la había visto a través de mis ojos.

¡No era justo!

Recorrí el lomo de cada libro, preguntándome si el tal Fye le habría regalado alguno de todos los que tenía y si había sido así, cuántos de ellos. Era un dato estúpido y quizá sin importancia, pero yo estaba tan hambrienta de respuestas a ésas y otras preguntas igual de estúpidas... como a otras que no lo eran tanto.

Luego de un rato, noté que la biblioteca estaba dividida en tres zonas bastante diferenciadas: la zona de arte dramático, la zona de ¿Historia? ¿le gustaba la Historia?, y la zona de novelas, probablemente el ámbito con el que más trato tenía yo. Tuve que agacharme para poder revisar ese sector, ya que se hallaba en la zona más baja del mueble, pero valió la pena. No sólo volví a encontrar a Kafka, sino que descubrí también a Herman Hesse, a Maquiavelo, a Goethe y a... ¿Emily Brontë?

Todo sonido a mi alrededor murió cuando mis manos reconocieron aquella antigua edición. A salvo en el ático de mi antiguo hogar, en un arcón, descansaba un ejemplar idéntico de _Cumbres Borrascosas_, novela que había leído como un millón de veces durante mi pre-adolescencia. Cuando mi madre aún estaba viva, cuando yo estaba impaciente por acabar la primaria y aún soñaba con convertir a alguno de mis compañeros de clase en mi nuevo amor, trágico pero apasionado.

No pude resistir la tentación, así que abrí el libro en una página al azar y ahí estaban, como siempre, Catherine y Heathcliff peleándose porque se amaban en secreto, un secreto tan grande y oscuro que ni siquiera el otro podía saberlo. De esta forma pasaban los años en _Cumbres Borrascosas_, con matrimonios concertados por el odio y la venganza, con bofetadas y llantos sin sentido, las pataletas de ella, las huídas de él, la muerte, los fantasmas. El amor.

—¿Qué te parece Heathcliff?

La voz a mis espaldas me hizo cerrar el libro con un movimiento torpe que poco pudo decir a mi favor. Pero sospechaba que nada en el mundo podría haber dicho algo a mi favor en la situación en la que me encontraba ahora: arrodillada, espiando los libros de Shaoran sin disimulo alguno, tan ensimismada que ni siquiera lo había oído llegar.

Tomé aire y me puse de pie, ignorando mi vergüenza y también todo atisbo de nostalgia adolescente. Cuando me di la vuelta, me encontré con que Shaoran ocultaba una pequeña sonrisa y sostenía una bandeja con dos tazas de café humeante.

—Heathcliff es una persona horrible —contesté con tanta seguridad como pude. Algo difícil, considerando que mi verdadero yo se retorcía en mi estómago y deseaba matarme por haber dicho semejante atrocidad—. Un pobre diablo sin corazón. Un salvaje y un insensible.

—Sólo lo suficiente para estar a su altura. —Shaoran dejó la bandeja en la mesita frente al sofá y se sentó—. A la altura de Catherine, quiero decir.

Abandoné el libro en algún estante del mueble y preferí dejar el tema, porque había algo en los ojos de Shaoran que tenía el color del peligro inminente.

O quizá fue sólo la chispa del cigarrillo que encendió, reflejándose en sus pupilas.

Como no podía permitirme el lujo de la duda, avancé con toda la seguridad que no tenía y me senté en el otro extremo del sofá. Él me pasó una de las tazas de café y ambos bebimos en silencio.

Son esos instantes con relojes que cuentan cada segundo de forma demasiado ruidosa, los que te hacen preguntarte una vez más qué demonios te han traído hasta aquí. Por qué las palabras simplemente no salen de tu boca y por qué no dices que te encuentras mal y te vuelves a tu casa. Los que te hacen preguntarte qué es _eso_ que te retiene, que te atrapa y te hace querer seguir sumida en un silencio tan perturbador.

Porque algo tenía que haber, enredado en las volutas de humo que salían de su boca cuando lo miraba de reojo. O en la forma en la que sujetaba la taza de café, se sentaba o se callaba. En alguna de las gotas de agua que se deslizaban desde su pelo mojado hasta el interior de su camisa.

O quizá es que había espolvoreado mi café con alguna droga y yo estaba delirando. Sí.

Eso me habría gustado.

—Sakura.

—¿Qué?

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Detuve la taza de café a medio camino de mis labios, y dudé. Dudé como no tendría que haber dudado, apenas durante unos pocos segundos. Los suficientes como para que Shaoran lo hubiera notado.

Él ya se había terminado su café, y ahora se estaba fumando lo que supuse era un cigarrillo nuevo, mientras me observaba. Tenía los brazos cruzados y las gotas no dejaban de deslizarse hacia abajo.

En caída libre. Al igual que yo.

—Es que —solté la primera excusa que se me ocurrió— fumas mucho.

Su ceja izquierda formó un arco perfecto, antes de llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca y aspirar profundamente.

—Y tú muy poco —dijo.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que tenía una nube de humo justo en mi cara. Yo cerré los ojos, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque comenzaron a picar y mis pulmones a exigir aire puro. Intenté ahogar una tos, pero fue inútil, y pronto las risas de Shaoran llenaron la habitación.

Aunque a mí no me hizo tanta gracia.

¿Quieres jugar?

Juguemos.

Con mi mano libre despejé la nube tóxica a mi alrededor, mientras que con la otra dejaba la taza de café sobre la mesa.

Lo siguiente fue estirar mi brazo hasta tocar el suyo, sintiendo cómo éste se tensaba hasta quedar completamente inmóvil.

Deslicé mis dedos por la tela mojada de su camisa y más tarde por la piel de su antebrazo, bajando, hasta el hueso de la muñeca, bajando, hasta los nudillos. Hasta la punta de los dedos que sostenían el cigarrillo entre sus labios, que yo...

Arrastré, junto con su mano que aún lo sostenía, llevándolo hasta mis propios labios.

Sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, di una calada al cigarrillo. Y el fuego que encendí se reflejó en sus pupilas como una segunda advertencia.

Los pulmones me dolieron, y quise toser, pero me esforcé en ignorar a mi cuerpo y conseguí expeler el humo poco a poco, para echárselo en la cara a él.

—Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera —le espeté.

Cuando la nube de humo se despejó y pude volver a ver su rostro, descubrí que ya no estaba tan serio.

Que de hecho, sonreía un poco.

—¿De verdad?

Shaoran Li sonreía pocas veces, y cuando lo hacía no presagiaba nada bueno. Pero yo...

Di otra calada, menos profunda. Igualmente dolorosa.

—Sí.

Sentí cómo tiraba un poco de su mano, que yo apresaba todavía, y se escurrió de entre mis dedos como el humo que escapaba de mi boca al hablar. Lo vi apagar el cigarrillo en el cenicero sobre la mesa, exprimiendo sus restos sin piedad. Reduciéndolo a cenizas.

—Qué curioso —dijo—. Porque hoy yo también puedo.

Supuse que estaría haciendo referencia a lo ocurrido ayer por la tarde, y a que hoy no había hecho ninguna promesa a Tomoyo.

La saliva cayó pesadamente, garganta abajo.

Yo se lo había dicho, que otro día sería su turno de vengarse. Y cuando se inclinó hacia mí, con un crujido del viejo sofá bajo nosotros, me quedó muy claro que _otro día_ sería ahora.

Procuré quedarme muy quieta, incluso cuando estaba tan cerca que su respiración se mezclaba con la mía. Le sostuve la mirada, incluso cuando su mano me alzó el mentón y no tuve duda alguna sobre lo que pasaría.

El frío de mi ropa mojada, traspasándome. Y al mismo tiempo, sus labios sellando los míos. Sellando el frío, el sueño, el tiempo. Su lengua tocando el cielo de mi boca, encendiendo el infierno de mi alma. Un doble sentido que no me gustaba en absoluto, pero era el elevado precio por conseguir lo que me había propuesto.

Lo que me había traído hasta aquí.

_Deja que te ate. Sólo un poco más fuerte._

**Escena VI  
**

**-Shaoran-**

El sonido de la lluvia al otro lado de la ventana se iba perdiendo poco a poco, del mismo modo que se perdía mi sentido común entre el humo de tabaco, el aroma a café y los pérfidos labios de Sakura Kinomoto.

Y entiendo la estupidez de pretender que, en realidad, yo no la había traído hasta aquí para esto. Que no la hubiera hecho atravesar los suburbios de Tomoeda, subir en el ascensor más cochambroso que probablemente haya visto nunca y prepararle un café, todo para no besarla como ahora la estaba besando.

Pero era cierto... más o menos.

En un principio, la había invitado a venir por ver qué haría: hasta dónde era capaz de llegar, cuántas calles contaría antes de dar media vuelta o qué excusa pondría antes atravesar el umbral de mi puerta. Cuánto miedo era capaz de soportar, cuántas ganas tenía de soportarlo. Cómo pretendía portarse conmigo después de lo de ayer.

Claro que también estaba el hecho de que tenía ese asunto pendiente con ella, y que puedo admitir que me gusta besarla, pero mi intención no era hacerlo hoy. Me habría gustado que tuviese que esperar, que incluso se hubiese visto obligada a dar el primer paso.

No se suponía que empezáramos tan pronto. No se suponía que su primera provocación fuera suficiente para echármele encima. No se suponía que estuviera tan desesperado.

Me separé de Sakura, examinando sus ojos a la escasa luz de la lámpara, y pensé que ella no pertenecía a este mundo, que sólo se había perdido en él por accidente. Que parecía haberse colado en el teatro por una puerta entornada, como una niña curiosa, para desordenar nuestra monotonía. Pensé que, a diferencia de nosotros, ella estaba motivada y ansiosa. Que guardaba un resquicio de sentimientos reales bajo la máscara. Que por eso mismo resultaba tan atrayente.

Sakura no pertenecía a este mundo, y sin embargo lo buscaba. Como si no supiera, o no le importara... y eso me desesperaba y me gustaba a partes iguales. Tomoyo me lo había dicho hoy: pese a todo, tenerla con nosotros nos hacía algo más felices. Tener algo nuevo de lo que ocuparnos, algo menos deprimente, mucho más interesante que lo que quedaba de ese teatro o de nuestras vidas. Un precioso ejemplar de complicado ensamblaje, caído del cielo en el momento exacto.

Menudo peligro.

—Li... —oí que me llamaba, después de un tiempo indeterminado mirándola en silencio.

—Shaoran —corregí.

Sakura se dibujó una sonrisa en la cara.

—Li —repitió.

Yo coloqué las manos en sus hombros, empujándola hasta que su nuca reposó en el apoyabrazos del sofá.

—Si fueras un poco más sincera, tal vez nos llevaríamos mejor.

Ella atrapó mi rostro entre sus dedos fríos, invitándome a recostar mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.

—O tal vez no.

Un quejido se apagó contra mis labios cuando la besé, pero sus piernas se cerraron lentamente en torno a mí, acercándome más si era posible. Aquello hizo que la ropa mojada se me pegara a la piel, así que yo forcé la entrada de su boca para recuperar algo del calor que me había quitado.

Llevé mis manos a sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su cuello. Las arrastré hasta encontrar las curvas de su clavícula. Aparté la tela pegajosa, conseguí quitarle esa camisa que usaba como si fuera una chaqueta.

El sonido que hizo al caer pareció alertar a Sakura, que rompió el beso y giró la cara para asomarla a la orilla del sofá, buscando la prenda en el suelo como si tuviese alguna importancia. Aparentemente, sin notar que al estirarse de tal forma había dejado expuesto y vulnerable un lado de su cuello.

La sentí moverse un poco debajo de mí, quizá intentando liberarse para recuperar su camisa, y entonces me incliné un poco más y alcancé la piel tibia que se ocultaba tras la oreja izquierda. Su cuerpo entero se paralizó un segundo antes de intentar apartarme, pero esta vez no había promesas que cumplir, ni motivos para detenerme sólo porque ella quisiera.

_No necesito que tú cuides de mí._

Respiré hondo, impregnándome del perfume que desprendían su piel y el pelo mojado por la lluvia. Aquella esencia dulzona llevaba mareándome un buen rato, flotando en la habitación, incitándome a rastrear como una bestia.

—Hueles bien.

Sakura empujó más fuerte. Había conseguido colocar las manos en mi pecho y hacer palanca, luchando aunque no fuera capaz de moverme más que un par de centímetros.

No fue hasta después de un rato que debió haber entendido lo inútil de su lucha y dejó de retorcerse. Yo aflojé la presión, intentando aplastarla un poco menos. Ella recostó el lado totalmente el lado derecho de su rostro contra el apoyabrazos del sofá, para darme libre acceso a su cuello.

Con los labios, recorrí el sendero desde su oído a la yugular. Con la nariz, percibí el olor de la sangre caliente que fluía al otro lado de la piel.

Una de sus manos se movió, trepando por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi hombro, siguió subiendo por mi cuello y se detuvo en mi nuca. Sus dedos, helados por la lluvia, sacudieron mi espalda con un escalofrío.

—Bésame —la oí decir.

Y podría habérmelo imaginado, pero cuando volví a mirarla me pareció que en sus rostro estaba escrita la misma súplica. Dócilmente fue entornando los ojos, entreabriendo la boca, conteniendo el aliento.

No me di cuenta de que yo tampoco estaba respirando hasta que sus labios rozaron los míos, respondiendo a mis caricias con tanta suavidad que me llenó de cosquillas el estómago. Su lengua cálida se abrió paso con timidez, desarmándome, obligándome a enterrar los dedos en el sofá y dejar que ella hiciera de mí lo que le viniera en gana.

Morderme, por ejemplo.

—¡Joder!

Conseguí alejarme del alcance de sus dientes cuando éstos soltaron la carne de lo que una vez había sido mi labio inferior, y yo me llevé las manos a la boca como si así pudiera desaparecer el dolor. Miré a Sakura, que se mantenía inmóvil debajo de mí, a la espera de alguna reacción. Ni rastro quedaba de la docilidad que había visto, sentido o imaginado segundos atrás.

Y por un segundo, deseé que Sakura dejase de portarse como una loca que no sabía lo que quería. Que no eligiera todas las opciones a la vez, que no me besara como si quisiera hacerlo para morderme después. Que me hablase en un solo idioma; uno claro y conciso que yo pudiera entender.

Pero fue un segundo nada más.

Dejé de palpar el corte con los dedos, para hacerlo con la lengua. Y al lamer la herida también probé la sangre. Y al probar la sangre...

Encontré su espalda tan fría y mojada como el resto de nosotros y nuestra ropa mientras nos enredábamos en el sofá. Sakura gruñó ante aquel contacto, y quizá intentó volver a morderme, pero yo supe evitar sus labios y me dediqué enteramente a su cuello.

—¡Para!

Hice que uno de sus brazos quedase atrapado bajo su propio cuerpo mientras sujetaba fuertemente el otro, inmovilizándolo contra el respaldo del sofá. Sabía que si me descuidaba, de inmediato caería sobre mí con toda su fuerza. Entonces, me arrepentiría de buscar la curva de su cadera con la mano que me quedaba libre.

Sakura se quedó paralizada cuando conseguí rozar su piel por debajo de la camiseta. Pero yo podía sentir el pulso en su cuello, latiendo cada vez más rápido bajo mis labios.

—No...

Deslicé mi mano hasta su cintura, rodeándola para alcanzar el vientre tibio. Y una vez más ascendí, hasta llegar al pecho que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración.

Dejé de besarle el cuello y detuve mi mano ahí, rozando apenas la suave curva del pecho izquierdo. Justo donde su piel quemaba y un corazón me golpeaba con furia desde lo más profundo de ella.

Ahí estás, Sakura. Escondida.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo?

Aquella pregunta me paralizó. Noté que se me agarrotaba el cuello y el miedo hacía bombear la sangre hacia todas partes, preparándome para la huida.

Cuando pude volver a moverme, abandoné la curva de su cuello y la miré a los ojos.

Ah, no. Podía caer en el cepo de la provocación, pero no jugaría a _eso_. Perder en algo así es mucho peor que cualquier mordisco.

Liberé su brazo de mi agarre, lo oí caer sobre el sofá como un peso muerto. Ella había dejado de moverse hacía un rato, de todas formas.

Mi mano emprendió el camino de vuelta, olvidando el calor de su pecho. Volviendo a la humedad fría de su camiseta cuando tiré de ella, ocultándome a mis propios ojos la piel de su vientre. Encontrando el frío que había perdido antes.

Me incorporé hasta quedar sentado en el sofá, y Sakura hizo lo mismo. Nos miramos en silencio, al menos hasta que ella prefirió mirar el suelo y yo preferí atrapar con los dedos el mechón de pelo rojo que se había pegado a su cara. Recordé que había deseado, alguna vez, poder acariciarle el pelo.

—Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?

Yo dejé caer la mano, y miré atentamente a Sakura, pero no me atreví a tocarla más.

—No creo que te vaya a contestar. Conmigo nunca lo hizo.

Ella se puso de pie para acomodarse la ropa, que aunque era enorme se pegaba a su cuerpo porque continuaba empapada. Se frotó los brazos como si tuviera frío; seguramente porque estaría tan congelada como yo volvía a estarlo ahora mismo. Pero también se me ocurrió que todo esto era culpa suya y que hoy no le había hecho ninguna promesa estúpida a Tomoyo. Que, sobre todas las cosas, hoy no me apetecía abrazarla como lo había hecho en el templo Tsukimine. No cometería el mismo error dos veces en la misma vida.

—Tengo que volver a casa —anunció—. Es muy tarde y Eriol puede llegar en cualquier momento.

Eso, que se fuera. No llevaría aquí más de media hora, y no sé a qué habría venido, pero desde luego no necesitaba que se quedase si iba a seguir haciéndome más preguntas como ésa. Preguntas que, ni entiendo, ni sé contestar.

—Claro. —Me puse de pie también—. No dejaremos que tu novio se preocupe.

Sakura sonrió, como si aquella puñalada le hubiera hecho alguna gracia. Yo preferí creer que le había dolido, olvidar el tema e ir a buscar mi teléfono a la cocina, en donde lo había dejado secándose y donde, de hecho, solía olvidarlo día sí y día también.

—Voy a pedirte un taxi, no es seguro que andes tú sola por aquí a estas horas. Tienes dinero para un taxi, ¿no?

—¿Eh...? Sí, sí. Creo que sí.

—Bien.

Sólo al segundo intento alguien contestaría a mi llamada, asegurándome que un taxi se pasaría por aquí en cinco minutos, pero que no esperaría abajo si no estábamos listos en el portal.

Cinco minutos resultaron tiempo de sobra para escurrirnos la ropa, calzarnos los abrigos y sufrir el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre nosotros. No tardamos nada en bajar hasta la entrada del edificio, en donde esperé con ella hasta que vimos la luz del taxi colarse entre los resquicios de la lluvia.

Un cruce de miradas fue la despedida que nos permitimos antes de que Sakura corriera a ocultarse dentro del coche, escapando de la lluvia y probablemente también de mí. El taxi arrancó casi de inmediato, pisó a fondo, se desvaneció tras una esquina. Yo aún me quedaría un rato más en el portal, viendo la lluvia caer y acostumbrándome a la certeza de que el frío me calaría los huesos durante días, tal y como ella me había prometido.

La luz del rellano parpadeó varias veces antes de apagarse. En medio de la oscuridad oí el débil aleteo de un insecto, que voló a mi alrededor y acabó posándose en mi hombro.

_¿Que me quede contigo dónde, hasta cuándo y por qué?_

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan: **¡Hola, paciente lector! ¿Qué tal va esta semana que comienza? Por aquí, con algo de cansancio y terremotos hormonales... pero bien por lo demás.

Antes de que se me olvide, tengo dos anuncios importantes para que leas:

Me he creado un **canal de Youtube**, en el que iré colocando las canciones que aparezcan en este fic en su propia lista de reproducción, así nadie tiene que perder tiempo dudando o buscando la versión de la que hablo. Basta con **ir a mi perfil en esta misma página, en donde aparece el enlace directo a mi perfil de Youtube**. Verás que aparezco como **ChocomentaCCS** y que hay listas de reproducción de cada uno de mis fics :). Cuando tenga algo de tiempo, iré actualizando mi lista de favoritos y así podrás escuchar música que, aunque no sale directamente en mis historias, me sirve de inspiración (quién sabe si a ti también cuando la escuches). En cualquier caso, espero que lo disfrutes mucho.

**Habrá un dibujo de este capítulo en Deviant Art y en mi blog** en un momento. Los enlaces para verlos los encontrarás haciendo clic mi nombre, arriba, a la izquierda, junto con el resto de enlaces por los que puedes contactar conmigo. El dibujo se llama "**Careless**" y espero que te guste ;).

Pasando al capítulo en sí, confieso que uno de mis momentos favoritos está al principio, en el pdv de Sakura, porque soy la fundadora del _fan club_ del niño fantasma, y también porque siempre me pregunto qué opiniones encontraré luego de una de sus escenas. Las teorías sobre él parecen ir mutando con cada nuevo capítulo, y eso es algo que me encanta.

Por otro lado, menudo día elige Tomoyo para dejar sola a su amiga. ¿Lo habrá hecho adrede, o es que tenía una cita realmente importante con su presunto médico? ¿A alguien se le ocurre algo? Porque a Sakura seguro que no...

Y hablando de ella, me pareció que ya era hora de describir un ensayo de la obra de forma algo más completa. No había encontrado el momento hasta ahora, pero creo que después de este pdv la trama queda un poco más clara... y _tengo_ que aclarar que ese pequeño "poema" que lee Sakura-Kaito es un _haiku_ que escribí especialmente para esto. Es el primero que hago en mi vida, pero espero que no se note demasiado. Claro que quizá todo el mundo se haya olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, ligeramente distraídos desde más o menos mitad del capítulo, _definitivamente_ ocupados en otros asuntos conforme nos acercábamos al final :P.

De verdad, me muero de ganas de conocer tu opinión sobre ese último punto de vista. Me explico: en un mundo perfecto, yo habría subido este capítulo la semana pasada, pero resulta que cuando empecé a corregirlo me di cuenta de que el pdv de Shaoran no me gustaba nada... así que prácticamente lo reescribí entero. Estuve peleándome con él alrededor de una semana (quien me lea en Twitter recordará mis lamentos), hasta que quedó como hasta ahora. Por supuesto, como soy _algo_ maniática jamás diré que me gusta del todo, pero sí puedo decir que me gusta más que su primer intento. Aunque más me gustará sabe qué te ha parecido a ti (¡por favor, por favor!).

Y antes de despedirme, como siempre dedicaré unas líneas a agradecer el apoyo que he recibido durante este largo mes, tanto por Twitter, como por Msn, Deviant Art, o mediante Reviews. Procuraré contestar a los del capítulo anterior cuanto antes, así que vigila tus mensajes privados, porque en cualquier momento te llegará mi respuesta.

**Gracias** por estar ahí y por leerme. **Si quieres hacerme feliz, basta con que te tomes un ratito para dejarme tu opinión en un review**.

¡Un abrazo!


	12. Entreacto: Los dementes

**Tras el telón**

_por_

_Chocolate con Menta_

**ENTREACTO**

"Los dementes"

* * *

_Se abre el telón. A la escasa luz del escenario apenas se adivinan las siluetas de lo que parecen una mesa y una estantería._

CORO: Cuenta la leyenda que existe, en algún lugar de Japón, un pequeño pueblo en el que cada habitante lleva una existencia feliz. Donde los problemas se resuelven sólo con una sonrisa, los cerezos florecen todo el año y nadie pierde el sueño por las noches. Es en este pueblo donde vive nuestra protagonista, una adorable jovencita de diez años a la que le gusta pasar tiempo con sus amigas, el deporte y las tartas de fresas con nata. Su nombre: Himawari Yamamoto".

PRIMERA VOZ: ¡No quiero!

SEGUNDA VOZ: Tienes que hacerlo.

PRIMERA VOZ: ¡Pero esto es ridículo!

SEGUNDA VOZ: Tomoyo nos lo ha pedido.

PRIMERA VOZ: ¿Y cuando le he dicho que sí?

SEGUNDA VOZ: _Yo_ le he dicho que sí.

PRIMERA VOZ: ¡Tú no puedes...!

CORO: Chicos, ¿va todo bien?

SEGUNDA VOZ: ¡Sí!

PRIMERA VOZ: ¡No!

SEGUNDA VOZ: Vamos, ¡fuera de aquí! ¡Te toca!

_Dos figuras sombrías avanzan hasta el centro del escenario, una empujando a la otra por la espalda. Al llegar, la más baja de ellas hace mutis. Los focos se encienden, alumbrando la habitación, que parece ser una biblioteca, y a la figura en su centro que ha quedado sola: una chica alta, embutida en un vestido rosa y blanco repleto de lazos, a juego con sus medias, guantes, sombrero y zapatos. En su mano sujeta un pequeño cuaderno gris._

CORO: "La dulce Himawari jamás habría imaginado que aquella cálida tarde de noviembre sucedería algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre..."

HIMAWARI: En noviembre hace frío.

CORO: "...Como cada domingo, le tocaba encargarse de la limpieza, así que recorrería la casa de arriba a abajo con entusiasmo... hasta que oyó aquellos ruidos provenientes del sótano, en donde su padre, hombre muy erudito, guardaba sus preciados libros". Rika, por favor. _(El sonido de unos golpes retumban en el escenario, en donde Himawari permanece de brazos cruzados)_. Gracias. "¿Qué habrá sido eso?", pensó Himawari. Shaoran, aquí es donde tienes que mirar al público y decirlo. También deberías decir que tu hermano y tu padre no están en casa hoy y que tienes miedo porque estás sola, pero decides bajar a ver qué está sucediendo en la biblioteca del sótano.

HIMAWARI: Ya, me imagino. Se llama soliloquio.

CORO: ¿Prefieres saltártelo?

HIMAWARI: La verdad...

CORO: Bien, entonces saltémonos esa parte. Te he visto hablando solo un par de veces así que no te dará muchos problemas. Prosigamos: ahora es cuando Chiharu tira de la cuerda y... ¡eso es! se cae uno de los libros que hay en la estantería tras de ti. No has visto ese libro en tu vida, ni siquiera recuerdas que tu padre te haya hablado de él, así que te acercas lentamente... Acércate de una vez, Shaoran. Soy la directora y debes obedecerme. _(Himawari suspira, deja los brazos caer y se da la vuelta para acercarse al libro morado que ahora está en el suelo)_. Eso es. "¡Himawari alzó el libro, pero al hacerlo, la cerradura saltó y la chica contempló, asombrada, que el libro tenía un falso fondo y lo que había realmente en su interior eran...!"

_Himawari se arrodilla y toma el libro entre sus manos, lo abre y mira su interior._

HIMAWARI: ¿Fichas de Backgammon?

CORO: Entonces, algo increíble sucedería: ¡una ráfaga de viento hizo volar todas las fichas por los aires, formando un remolino, y como si éstas fuesen mágicas atravesaron paredes y techo, repartiéndose por varios rincones del mundo...!"

HIMAWARI: Menuda estupidez.

CORO: ¡Agita el libro, por Dios! ¡Si lo haces así el día de la obra, no resulta nada creíble!

_Himawari suspira y agita el libro. Una nube de humo la oculta a la vista del público durante unos cuantos segundos._

CORO: "Pero del libro también emergería una extraña criatura" _(Al desaparecer la cortina de humo, una silueta se deja ver frente a la chica. También está de rodillas, quedando a su misma altura. Encorva la espalda y sobre su cabeza porta orejas de conejo)_. "¡Ante Himawari apareció la sublime, poderosa e intimidatoria Bestia del Sello! Su nombre era..."

HIMAWARI: ¿Eriol?

ERIOL: Hipogrifo, hermosa damisela. Hipo-chan para mis más allegados.

HIMAWARI: ¿Por qué _él_? ¿Por qué tiene acento de Osaka? _(señalando sus orejas)_ ¿Por qué es un conejo? ¡Tomoyo, esto no tiene puñetero sentido!

HIPOGRIFO: Hemos de evitar la catástrofe que se cernirá sobre nosotros. ¡Ahora que has liberado las fichas, todos estamos en peligro!

CORO: ¡Qué bien lo haces, Eriol! ¡Así me gusta, que le pongas entusiasmo!

HIMAWARI: ¿Y se puede saber en peligro de qué, exactamente?

_El sonido de una explosión inunda la sala y el escenario se llena de humo blanco._

CORO: Eh, ¿quién ha sido? No sabía que tuviéramos ese efecto tan impresionante.

VOZ: ¡He sido yo!

_La mesa y la estantería han desaparecido cuando el humo se despeja, en su lugar se ha desplegado un tapiz con motivos del firmamento nocturno que cubre todo el fondo del escenario. Himawari y la Bestia del Sello miran a su alrededor, buscando al dueño de tan curiosa voz._

CORO: En fin, así quedará mucho mejor. Continuemos: "De pronto, una extraña presencia invadiría el sótano del hogar Yamamoto, transportando a nuestra adorable protagonista y su mascota a otro plano de la Realidad".

VOZ: ¡Inclinaos ante mí, simples mortales!

_Desde el cielo del escenario desciende una impresionante silla tapizada en rojos y dorados. Sobre ella, de pie, la figura de un niño ataviado con un traje de mago demasiado grande para él. En su mano derecha empuña un cetro que duplica su estatura. Himawari se pone de pie inmediatamente, corriendo hasta quedar debajo de donde pende la silla. Lo sigue su fiel Hipogrifo, saltando a cuatro patas._

HIMAWARI: ¡Baja de ahí, te vas a hacer daño!

_El niño alza el mentón con altanería y señala a Himawari con su cetro._

NIÑO: ¡No me haré daño, puesto que soy el mago más poderoso de todo el Universo!

_Las risas estridentes del niño llenan la sala e Hipogrifo se pone en cuclillas, alzando las dos patas delanteras a la altura del mentón._

HIPOGRIFO: _(murmurando)_ ¿Será posible que seáis vos, mago Cloud?

HIMAWARI: Oye, espera un momento _(Al niño)_. ¿Por qué todo el mundo puede verte?

NIÑO: Porque esto es una historia paralela, sin relación alguna con el original aparte de los personajes y alguna que otra referencia.

HIMAWARI: Ah.

NIÑO: _(Se aclara la voz)_ ¡Así es, Hipogrifo, soy el gran mago Cloud en carne y hueso! Tu antiguo amo y señor, que te creó con estas manos. _(Alza el puño izquierdo)_. ¡Estas mismas manos, malditas, que crearon el juego más complicado que una mente humana pueda idear...!

HIMAWARI: ¿El Backgammon? ¡Pero si yo sé jugar! _(Se lleva una mano al mentón)_. De hecho, ¿no fui yo quien te enseñó a...?

CLOUD: ¡Y por eso mismo tú eres mi elegida! ¡Mi sucesora! ¡La encargada de sellar las Fichas antes de que La Catástrofe caiga sobre vuestras cabezas! ¡Las cabezas de todo el mundo!

CORO: ¡La Catástrofe!

HIPOGRIFO: ¡Oh, siniestra calamidad!

HIMAWARI: ¿Alguien puede explicarme de qué catástrofe estáis hablando? Tomoyo, esta obra tuya es muy rara y me estoy aburriendo. Además... empiezo a pensar que estoy soñando.

CORO: "¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Himawari! ¡Ya es hora, las Fichas están empezando a moverse! ¡Oye! ¡Oye los truenos! ¡Los terremotos! ¡Las explosiones! ¡Oye, que alguien se acerca!"

VOZ: ¿Me toca salir ya?

CORO: ¡Cuando tú quieras, cielo!

_Unos pasos firmes se acercan desde las bambalinas, hasta que sale a escena un muchacho vestido con un traje ceremonial coreano, que empuña en la mano diestra una maza de plástico más grande que su cabeza._

CORO: ¡Aaaah, Sakura, estás guapísima!

_El muchacho tropieza con el saliente de una tabla en el suelo, pero consigue mantener la compostura y volver a enderezarse. Cuando llega al centro del escenario, se gira hacia el público, coloca la maza en su hombro y alza el mentón con una sonrisa arrogante._

MUCHACHO: Estoy cansado de tanta espera. ¿Dónde están las Fichas Mágicas de Cloud?

HIMAWARI: Han salido volando. Vamos, corre tras ellas y tráeselas al niño loco...

CLOUD: ¡Soy el mago más poderoso del universo!

HIMAWARI: ...de la silla colgante. Yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

CORO: ¡Shaoran, cíñete al guión!

MUCHACHO: _(susurrando a Himawari)_ Se supone que tienes que enfadarte conmigo porque quiero quitarte las Fichas, ¿entiendes?

HIMAWARI: _(susurrando)_ ¡Pero es que no tiene sentido! Me harías un favor si te encargaras de buscarlas tú.

MUCHACHO: A Himawari le importan las Fichas, ¿ves? _(Saca un cuaderno de su bolsillo, lo abre y lo coloca delante de ella. Hipogrifo también se asoma)_. Lo pone aquí. Y te ha tocado a ti ser Himawari, así que métete en el papel. "Si actúas, te conviertes en otra persona que tiene otra vida y otros problemas", ¿recuerdas?

HIMAWARI: Pero Sakura...

MUCHACHO: _(Llevándose un dedo a los labios)_. ¡Silencio!

HIPOGRIFO: ¡Silencio!

_El muchacho e Hipogrifo vuelven a sus puestos. Himawari mira hacia la sala vacía, en donde sólo está la directora, suspira y deja caer los hombros. Por primera vez abre su copia del guión y comienza a leer con desgana._

HIMAWARI: Está bien, a ver... _(carraspea)_. ¿Y quién eres tú, hermoso desconocido? ¿Quién es aquél que me juzga con sus verdes ojos, que brillan como dos...? _(pasando las páginas)_. Oh, por favor...

CORO: ¡Sigue! ¡Tienes que leer todos los párrafos!

HIMAWARI: ¡No son "párrafos", son tres páginas! _(señalando las páginas con violencia)_ ¡Te tiras TRES PÁGINAS hablando de lo guapa que es lo bien que le sienta el disfraz!

MUCHACHO: (_Mira hacia la zona de butacas). _De verdad, Tomoyo, no hace falta que lo lea. Es un poco incómodo.

CORO: Funcionó en "Romeo y Julieta"... _(Suspirando)_. Está bien, está bien, sigue con lo demás. Pero un día me vais a volver loca.

MUCHACHO: _(Volviéndose hacia Himawari, la apunta con su maza de plástico)_. Mi nombre es Xiaoling Chan y soy el heredero legítimo del Backgammon de Cloud...

HIMAWARI: _(Echándose a reír)_. ¿Xiaoling? ¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es ése?

XIAOLING: Tienes que estar de broma...

HIMAWARI: _(sigue riendo)_. ¡Te has pasado, Tomoyo!

XIAOLING: _(Golpeándole con la maza en la cabeza)_. ¡Bueno, ya está bien! El caso es que puedes volverte a tu casa, porque...

HIMAWARI: _(Deja de reír)_. Pero si estoy en mi casa.

XIAOLING: _(Poniendo los brazos en jarras)_. Lo cierto es que no. Para que lo sepas, estás en una realidad alternativa, niñata ignorante. Se nota que no estás capacitada para aprender los reglamentos del Backgammon y mucho menos para recolectar las Fichas de...

HIPOGRIFO: _(Saltando en dos patas, como un conejo, hasta situarse entre Himawari y Xiaoling)_. ¡No oséis faltarle al respeto a mi ama, zagal!

XIAOLING: _(Mirando a la criatura mágica con desconcierto)_. ¿Y qué clase de cosa se supone que eres?

HIPOGRIFO: _(Hinchando el pecho)_. ¡Soy Hipogrifo, la sublime, poderosa e intimidatoria Bestia Guardiana del Sello del Backgammon de Cloud!

XIAOLING: _(Señalándolo)_ ¿Tú?

CLOUD: _(Para sí)_. Esto es siempre lo mismo. No debería haberle dado un aspecto tan adorable a su identidad falsa.

XIAOLING: ¿Tú, que pareces un conejito de peluche? ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerle semejante nombre a un bicho tan grotesco?

CORO: _(Suspirando)_. Ah, Sakura, qué bien te metes en el papel.

HIMAWARI: _(A Xiaoling)_. La verdad es que es un poco rarito.

CORO: _(Carraspea)_. El guión.

HIMAWARI: Quiero decir... Eh, no trates así a... Hipo-chan.

XIAOLING: ¡Y tú, eres una inútil, dejaste que las Fichas se escaparan! _(susurrando)_ Podrías ponerle un poco más de ganas, Li.

HIPOGRIFO: _(Da un salto hasta que sus patas delanteras se posan en el hombro de Himawari)_. ¡No temáis, ama, yo os defenderé!

HIMAWARI: _(Intentando quitarse a Hipogrifo del hombro a la vez que lee el guión)_. ¡A... a lo mejor es que se sentían muy solas encerradas en ese libro y lo único que querían era ser libres!

CORO: "Entonces, las bondadosas palabras de nuestra heroína despertaron un poder nunca antes contemplado. Hasta el mago Cloud presenciaría, embelesado, cómo aquel intenso resplandor (_Himawari se lleva ambas manos al pecho, de donde emerge una intensa luz blanca)_ apaciguó los corazones de todos los presentes, llenándolos de felicidad y esperanza".

HIPOGRIFO: ¡Pardiez!

CORO: Dime, Shaoran, ¿dónde está la varita que te di?

HIMAWARI: Eh... no la he traído.

CORO: ¡Te la has dejado a propósito!

_Cloud se baja de la silla de un salto y hace mutis._

HIMAWARI: ¡Es que no sé cómo pretendes que use esa... cosa! ¡Puedo ponerme este vestido, horroroso por cierto, pero por ahí sí que no paso!

XIAOLING: No sé cuál es tu problema, a mí me parece que te queda muy bien.

HIMAWARI: ¿Y tú por qué llevas una maza de plástico?

CORO: Porque no quedaban espadas en la tienda de la esquina. ¿Podemos seguir ya?

CLOUD: _(Apareciendo con una varita en la mano)_. Aquí está.

HIMAWARI: ¡No!

XIAOLING: Si tiene un corazón y todo...

CORO: ¡Lo he rellenado con gominolas! ¿No te parece adorable? Además, si pulsas el botón que hay debajo, se ilumina y hace musiquita.

XIAOLING: ¡A ver! _(Cloud le acerca la varita y Xiaoling presiona el botón)_ ¡Es cierto! Te ha quedado muy mono, Tomoyo.

HIMAWARI: ¿Pero por qué tengo que usar esta horterada?

CORO: Porque eres la protagonista y ésta es mi obra.

HIMAWARI: ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que podías dirigir, a ver?

CORO: ¡Además, si no lo haces... La Catástrofe se cernirá sobre nosotros!

XIAOLING: ¡La Catástrofe!

CLOUD: ¡Será terrible!

HIPOGRIFO: ¡El horror!

HIMAWARI: ¡Pero bueno, ya está bien! ¡Que alguien me explique de qué va esto!

CORO: Está bien, Shaoran, te lo explicaré. _(Hipogrifo, Cloud y Xiaoling retroceden, dejando a Himawari en el centro del escenario)_.

HIMAWARI: Por fin.

CORO: "En efecto, ante Himawari y su Hipogrifo se hallaba el ser más poderoso de todo el universo y varios universos paralelos. Capaz de crear materia de la nada, de dar vida a objetos inanimados e incluso de resucitar a los muertos sólo con desearlo, los poderes del mago Cloud eran tan grandes que nadie se le podía comparar. Sin embargo, de entre todas las cosas, algo había hecho que debía guardarse celosamente bajo llave, oculto a los ojos de los mortales: un juego aparentemente inofensivo, pero tan complicado que sólo una mente tan retorcida como la suya era capaz de crear y entender a la perfección._ (Se apagan las luces de todo el escenario)_. Si esas fichas no fueran devueltas a su prisión, alguien acabaría topándose con ellas y quizá intentando reunirlas todas, sin tener en sus manos el Libro del Reglamento. Tal cosa desafiaría a la mente humana hasta tal punto que el caos reinaría en las calles, el mundo se sumiría en la Oscuridad Eterna y nadie sabría por qué hay conos, y no una cuadrícula, pintados en ese tablero del demonio".

_Tras las palabras del coro, el escenario entero quedó en silencio durante varios segundos. Hipogrifo, Cloud y Xiaoling vuelven al centro de la escena._

HIMAWARI: ¿Eso? ¿Eso es la catástrofe?

HIPOGRIFO: _(Con voz profunda)_. Una catástrofe insignificante para unos, el fin del mundo para otros.

CLOUD: Antes incluso de empezar con mi gran proyecto pude ver la tragedia en el futuro, así que ideé un plan para detenerla...

HIMAWARI: Pero si sabías que esto acabaría pasando, podrías haberte ahorrado inventar el dichoso juego y no complicarnos la existencia a nosotros, ¿no te parece?

CLOUD: _(Sentándose en el suelo y bajando la cabeza)_. ¡Es que me apetecía mucho jugar! Aunque lo cierto es que nunca tuve con quién...

HIPOGRIFO: Cuán sumamente paradójico es que la niña del futuro sea la única que sabe jugar, mago Cloud. ¿Será el destino moviendo sus hilos, o que todo esto ha sido tramado por vuestra merced, con la única finalidad de participar en una partida?

CORO: "Eso nadie podría saberlo... jamás".

HIMAWARI: Yo creo tener una ligera sospecha. En cualquier caso...

CORO: Ahora, Shaoran, tienes que invocar los poderes de tu varita mágica_ (Cloud le tiende la varita a Himawari)_, así podremos empezar de una vez con la verdadera trama. Esto no es más que el prólogo, ¡tenemos mucho trabajo por delante!

HIMAWARI: _(Leyendo el guión)_ "Oh, llave que guardas los poderes de... ¿mi corazón de gominolas?" ¿Qué se supone que es esto? "¿Misión?" ¡Yo no he aceptado ninguna misión con nadie!

XIAOLING: Es el conjuro que toda chica mágica debe tener, por supuesto. Ahora, dilo de una vez así podemos montar en Hipogrifo e ir a cazar esas Fichas, antes de que vuelvan loco a alguien...

HIPOGRIFO: _(Poniéndose a cuatro patas)_. ¡Eso es! ¡Con mis alas llegaremos antes!

XIAOLING: _(Montándose en la espalda de Hipogrifo)_ ¿Por qué te quedas ahí pasmada como una idiota?

HIMAWARI: ¿Montar en... quién...? ¡No! ¡No, ni hablar! ¡Esto es enfermizo! ¡Me dais miedo!

CORO: ¡Pero Shaoran, así nunca podremos terminar la obra a tiempo!

HIMAWARI: ¡No pienso seguir con esta paranoia! _(Arroja al suelo la varita, se quita el sombrero, los guantes y lucha con los zapatos)_. ¡Se acabó, vuelvo a dirigir yo y no hay más que hablar! ¡Panda de chiflados! _(mascullando) _¡Montar en el tío ése disfrazado de conejo, pero dónde se habrá visto...!

_Tomoyo suspira y se baja de su silla de director. Sakura regresa tras bambalinas, de la mano del niño que bosteza antes de desaparecer. Eriol, en cuanto se ve libre del peso de Sakura en su espalda, se pone de pie y sacude su ropa con una sonrisa._

ERIOL: Yo no sé qué tiene esta gente en la cabeza. ¿Cómo me han dejado colarme aquí?

_Sin quitarse las orejas de conejo, baja del escenario y emprende el rumbo a casa._

_La habitación se vacía._

_Las luces se apagan._

_Se cierra el telón._

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan:** Eh... ¿queda alguien por ahí? Espero que sí, aunque tengo mis dudas después de tremenda ida de olla. No sé muy bien qué decir sobre él, salvo que el formato en el que está escrito pretende parecerse (con las limitaciones de la página) al formato obra de teatro. De hecho, la temática paródica es un elemento habitual en los entreactos de las obras que son muy largas... y me parece que no hay nada mejor que una breve historia independiente que nos haga reír antes de que se nos eche encima la tragedia xD.

También es habitual el coro, una especie de narrador que en este caso interpreta Tomoyo, quien a su vez dirige la obra. No se me ocurre mente más cruel que la suya pare hacer algo así a sangre fría, salvo quizá Eriol, quien por cierto nadie sabe por qué está ahí xD. Bueno, yo me hago una idea... pese a que la historia es independiente, como dijo nuestro pequeño mago "Cloud", hay alguna que otra referencia y el hecho de que Eriol esté infiltrado debería dar alguna pista *guiño, guiño*.

En lo que respecta a los nombres de los personajes de la obra, los colores y demás detalles: han sido concebidos para que las Clamp no nos denuncien por derechos de autor...

No, mentira, han intentado ser una copia barata porque me pareció que así la referencia a "Card Captor Sakura" estaría ahí pero a la vez no sería tan exacta. Además, Xiaoling suena gracioso. Ni hablar de la varita de corazón relleno de gominolas y Eriol con orejitas de conejo. Olvidemos el vestido. No, no voy a dibujarlo... creo.

No me queda mucho más que decir, salvo que el siguiente acto está escrito (aunque sin corregir del todo) y que lo subiré en el plazo habitual, antes si es posible.

Por supuesto, también tengo que agradecer todos los reviews recibidos hasta ahora. Intentaré contestarlos en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, como siempre. Para cualquier duda o sugerencia, andaré por aquí.

Y a quien quiera hacerme feliz, le recuerdo que con unas palabras nada más puede conseguirlo ;).

Un abrazo, nos leemos pronto!


	13. Acto XI: Talión

**Tras el telón**

_por_

_Chocolate con Menta_

**ACTO XI**

"**Talión"**

* * *

**Escena I**

**-Sakura-**

_El olor a lluvia recién caída es un bálsamo para los corazones rotos_; es la idea que me da vueltas en la cabeza, a la vez que mi cabeza da vueltas siguiendo las vueltas que da el Prozac en mi estómago y en sentido contrario a las vueltas que da el mundo a mi alrededor.

La gente no se da cuenta, pero giran. Lo veo cuando mis ojos se cruzan con los de aquel hombre rezagado, que continúa con su paraguas abierto aunque el sol le esté quemando las manos. Lo veo en el miedo de aquella chica, que no quiere cruzar la calle hasta que el semáforo se ponga en verde, incluso si no hay ningún coche cerca. En la pareja silenciosa que se mira los pies en el banco del parque, el niño inmóvil en la cima de un tobogán.

En mí, que doy vueltas sobre mí misma entre toda esta multitud acobardada, porque yo también tengo miedo de dar el primer paso. De que sean las cuatro menos cuarto de la tarde y mi reloj, mis pies y mi amigo imaginario, si hace falta, me arrastren al infierno. De que el teléfono que suena en mi bolso con el número de mi padre iluminado en la pantalla sea contestado por fin y yo tenga que oír, probablemente, alguna noticia similar a que Meiling se ha escapado al culo del mundo y Touya está con los nervios de punta.

Piso un charco de agua y maldigo, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que ya he llegado a la puerta de la iglesia y me tapo la boca.

—Perdón —pido, supongo que a Dios, y esquivo a la mendiga junto a la puerta para poder entrar, prometiéndome que al salir le daré algo.

La oscuridad me cegó, en una de esas estúpidas ironías de las que la vida está plagada, y me pregunté por qué un lugar de conexión espiritual con Dios, que está en el Cielo y es la Luz, tenía que ser tan tétrico y frío como una tumba. Pero preferí ignorar el pensamiento.

Poco a poco mis ojos olvidaron el sol y se fueron dibujando las paredes repletas de santos, los bancos de madera, los fieles que rezaban en silencio. Con ellos busqué por los alrededores, rehuyendo la mirada acusadora de los ángeles más cercanos, hasta que ubiqué una de las pequeñas casitas de madera. Me acerqué a ella, prácticamente corriendo, y mis rodillas chocaron contra el suelo en un golpe seco que podría haberme hecho llorar.

—Perdóneme, Padre, porque he pecado.

Mis labios pronunciaron aquellas palabras como si llevase una vida ensayando este momento, gracias a la falsa experiencia que un par de películas de dudosa índole me habían dado, o quizá a mi don para fingir entereza hasta en los momentos más absurdos.

En mi fuero interno, me preguntaría si aquello era realmente parte del protocolo del confesionario o estaría haciendo el ridículo, pero por fuera conseguí esperar con entereza a que la figura sombría al otro lado se removiera un poco y contestara:

—¿Qué le trae por aquí, hija mía?

El corazón me palpitó con furia como primera respuesta, imaginándome que aquel cura escondido había podido reconocerme a través de los huecos tallados en la madera, pero inmediatamente me tranquilicé y de alguna forma conseguí convencer al bichito paranoico que gritaba en mi cabeza de que, si aquel cura había averiguado que yo era una mujer, había sido únicamente porque mi voz me delataría ante cualquiera. Salvo que me tocase interpretar a Kaito, claro está...

¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, Sakura, céntrate por lo que más quieras!

Aflojando las manos que retorcían la tela de mi falda, me acerqué un poco más a la celda.

—Yo... yo... necesito que alguien me ayude.

—Dios es misericordioso con sus hijos —me consoló la voz del Padre—. Él puede ayudarla, si usted le abre su corazón.

_Por favor_, le supliqué mentalmente. _Por favor, dame fuerzas_.

Sé que no debería estar aquí, confesándome ante un cura si ni siquiera soy católica, pero éste fue el camino más cercano que encontré hasta ti. Me conoces, y sabes que necesito creer en ti. Creer que hay algo más, que mi madre no ha desaparecido, que no estoy sola y que Tú te preocupas por mí y cuidas mi pasos, de alguna forma que mi cerebro limitado y mortal no alcanza a comprender. Que tienes un Plan.

Que todo lo malo que me pasa, no es en vano. Que tiene que haber una recompensa.

_No creo que te vaya a contestar. Conmigo nunca lo hizo._

—Padre, por favor —supliqué, acallando la voz de Shaoran Li en mi cabeza—. Estoy perdida. Toda mi vida se está yendo al demonio... Oh, lo siento, ¿es pecado nombrarlo aquí?

Una tos incómoda retumbó en la capilla, y yo me encogí un poco más. ¿Cuántas veces en una sola confesión sería capaz de meter la pata?

—Prosigue, hija mía.

Bien. Volvamos a empezar.

—Verá, es que yo vivo con mi novio desde hace unos años, en pecado. Bueno, en lo que _debería_ ser pecado, pero que no lo es. —Miré a un lado y a otro, asegurándome de que nadie estaba oyendo mi perorata sin sentido—. Quiero decir... yo aún soy virgen. ¿Entiende?

Oí un leve suspiro al otro lado, y la voz mansa del cura diciendo:

—Si mantienes tu virtud, hija mía, no es pecado. Pero si eso no te tranquiliza, puedes rezar veinte...

—No es eso —interrumpí, acercándome un poco más—. Vivo con mi novio, pero no le dejo que me toque. Y él lo intenta, ¿sabe? Compartimos techo y cama, pero yo siempre me escapo. No soportaría que me pusiese un dedo encima. —Hice una pausa, y bajé la voz lo suficiente como para que no me doliese oírme a mí misma confesando a alguien más, por vez primera, aquello que me atormentaba—: Y yo... le engaño con otro hombre, así como él me engaña a mí con otra mujer.

Bajé la mirada, avergonzada ante lo que probablemente serían los pensamientos del sacerdote, preguntándome qué opinión podía estar formándose de mí.

¿Cómo se imaginaría mi rostro al otro lado? ¿Cómo _debería_ ser mi rostro? El rostro de la mujer absurda y psicótica que vive con su novio bajo el mismo techo pero no deja que la toque. Que tiene veintidós años y sigue siendo virgen. Que se considera asexual y a la vez tiene una aventura con un hombre que es silencioso, oscuro y le da miedo. Que prefiere engañar y ser engañada, hacer como que no sabe que carga sobre su cabeza unos cuernos más grandes que los del padre de Bambi.

A lo mejor, pensé, mi rostro era justo como debía ser. Incoherente con el monstruo que se retorcía en mi interior.

—¿Y le quiere usted? —preguntó.

Mis pensamientos se hicieron una bola, y yo tropecé con ella.

—¿A cuál?

—A su novio.

—No, Padre. Al menos, no de la forma en la que _debería_ quererlo. —Oí la puerta de la iglesia abrirse, y en apenas unos segundos me aseguré de recorrer cada pequeño detalle de la madre y el hijo que acababan de entrar. Tan sólo para asegurarme de que en mi vida los había visto, ni ellos a mí, de modo que volví la vista al confesionario, ignoré el sudor en la palma de mis manos y continué—: Yo deseo... al... al otro.

Al ver que yo guardaba silencio, el cura insistió:

—Se refiere a su amante.

¿Amante?

_Amante._

—Sí —acepté, buscando las palabras bajo mi lengua entumecida—. Verá... no sé qué hacer. Él saca lo peor que hay en mí —me atraganté con una carcajada—, y créame, hay muchas cosas malas dentro de esta cabeza.

Están los ojos de mi madre, la sonrisa de papá, los desayunos con Touya y mi optimismo infantil. La caja con novelas de Emilie Brontë, _Mi planta de naranja-lima_, un peluche llamado Kero, Kaho regalándome una bolsita con castañas a las puertas del templo Tsukimine. Rika, Naoko y Chiharu en una foto del colegio.

Después, la gruesa capa de mentiras para taparlo todo.

Los sedantes, Eriol.

La lluvia.

Shaoran Li.

—Y miento, Padre, miento todo el tiempo. Salvo a usted, que le estoy diciendo la verdad.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

Pude sentir los engranajes del mundo detenerse violentamente a mi alrededor, y su voz podría haber detenido también los latidos en mi pecho si el pánico no me hubiese obligado a ponerme de pie y llenado de sangre mis piernas.

Antes de echar a correr, pude ver claramente los ojos del diablo brillar al otro lado del confesionario con todos los matices del ámbar.

**Escena II**

**-Shaoran-**

—Si sigues leyendo así, se te van a caer los ojos.

La voz a mis espaldas me alertó de que la repentina oscuridad era cosa de Tomoyo y sus manos frías, de modo que cerré el libro en mi regazo y me resigné a aguantarla el rato suficiente para que decidiera que soy terriblemente aburrido y se marchara por donde vino. A veces funcionaba.

—Sólo si me los aprietas tanto.

—¡Huy! Lo siento.

Cuando pude volver a ver las cosas a mi alrededor, me encontré con que ella estaba ahora frente a mí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Mirándome como si estuviese esperando algo.

—¿Qué quieres?

Tomoyo siempre esperaba algo.

—Me preguntaba —dijo— si no te estás aburriendo aquí solo.

—Estaba perfectamente —alcé el libro y lo meneé ante su nariz—, hasta hace un momento.

Aquello no era del todo cierto. En realidad me aburría un poco, porque no podía concentrarme en la lectura. Claro que tampoco podía moverme de aquí: después de varias posturas, finalmente había conseguido encontrar el ángulo perfecto entre el libro, los guantes, la bufanda y el abrigo, pudiendo leer sin que el frío que llevaba acosándome toda la tarde pudiera colarse desde fuera... Porque el que venía de dentro no había forma de exorcizarlo.

Tomoyo se cruzó de brazos, lanzó un suspiro muy teatral y miró al techo.

—Pues es una pena, porque Sakura y yo estamos tan a gusto en mi taller que me pareció que querrías unirte...

—Estoy ocupado.

—No es cierto, el ensayo ha acabado hace rato y por si fuera poco, ha salido perfecto.

Fugazmente evoqué a Sakura brillando sobre el escenario, los halagos de Takashi Yamazaki y la sonrisa velada de Naoko.

Volví a abrir el libro y lo coloqué delante de mi cara. Me gustaba Oscar Wilde, se entiende que como escritor. Era mucho más divertido leer sus sarcasmos que pensar en cualquier otra cosa, como por ejemplo aquella tontería...

Sí, ojalá pudiera resucitar a Oscar Wilde e ir con él a una fiesta. Quizá nos llevaríamos bien, o quizá no, y quizá yo acabase muy mal parado en todo esto y tuviese que volver a casa arrastrándome sobre mis intestinos, pero estaba seguro de que también lo prefería. Preferiría cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo, que Tomoyo me dejara tranquilo.

—¿Tú no tienes que hacerle el traje a tu musa? —La miré por encima de las páginas _de El retrato de Dorian Gray_—. Porque por eso le pediste que se quedara, ¿verdad?

Ella se agachó para quedar justo a mi altura, y entonces yo sentí que la valentía se me escapaba por los poros. Ahí estaba _aquella cosa_, brillando en sus ojos violetas. Un duende de la maldad que vivía en su cabeza y se asomaba por la ventana de vez en cuando, justo antes de ponerse a conspirar o secuestrar gente. O ambas cosas.

—Bueno...

La vibración en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta la hizo callar, así que yo aproveché la coyuntura lo mejor que pude. Saqué mi teléfono, ella retiró la mano de mi rodilla izquierda y todo volvió a ser un poco menos turbio.

Sin embargo, cuando pude ver el número en la pantalla la ilusión se acabó para mí. Era el mismo número que llevaba llamándome los últimos tres días, mañana y tarde, uno que me resultaba lo suficientemente desconocido para no querer contestar.

—¿Quién es? —insistió Tomoyo, cuando el teléfono ya llevaba sonando un rato.

Yo lo silencié, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. La vibración en mi mano golpeaba mi fuerza de voluntad como un martillo.

—No lo sé.

—¿Y por qué no lo averiguas?

La voz de Tomoyo pretendía encerrar curiosidad, pero la forma en la que su mano se apoyó en la mía denotaba que aquella pregunta no había sido una pregunta realmente. Al menos, no una que tuviera que ver con ella.

_Vamos_, insistió en silencio, haciendo algo de presión con los dedos. Aquello conseguiría que mi mano se cerrara un poco más sobre el teléfono, pero no que contestara. No podía hacerlo, al menos, no ahora.

Un número desconocido llamándome a todas horas durante tres días no podía significar nada bueno en mi mundo, ambos lo sabíamos. Yo no daba mi única vía de contacto a nadie, aparte de los cuatro gatos que formaban parte del teatro, al menos no desde hacía mucho tiempo. Así que, quien sea que pudiera insistir tanto, tenía muy claro que no se equivocaba al marcar y que había conseguido mi única vía de contacto por intermediarios que a mí no me parecían de confianza.

¿Un interés futuro, un interés pasado? No sabía que podía ser peor.

Al final, el teléfono dejó de sonar y Tomoyo suspiró. Su mano abandonó la mía, pero yo permanecí justo como estaba.

—Así nunca podrás estar tranquilo —murmuró.

Soy consciente de ello, gracias.

—¿Y si era... ya sabes, un... _camello_?

Ella dibujó una sonrisa triste.

—No creo que fuera un camello, cambiaste de número hace mucho.

—Ya —repliqué—, pero cada personita bajo este techo tiene el número de _este_ teléfono.

—¿Y crees que alguno de ellos te haría algo así?

Yo lo pensé, durante un segundo.

—Desde luego —dije—. Se me ocurren, como mínimo, dos candidatos. Aunque uno de ellos ya no está aquí, seguirá teniendo mi teléfono y a lo mejor le parece una buena venganza. —Me reí, aunque el asunto no me hacía gracia en absoluto. De hecho, por la forma en la que me latía el corazón o me sudaban las manos, cualquiera podría intuir que estaba _ligeramente_ acojonado—. Y tengo que admitir que eso sería una venganza épica...

¿Te lo imaginas? Un montón de años tirados por la borda, con sólo contestar a una llamada. Un _hola, Shaoran, cuánto tiempo. Tengo una oferta especial para ti, porque en el pasado fuiste un gran cliente y la gente como yo nunca olvida._

Yo podía imaginarlo claramente, recordar el suave mordisco de la aguja y un cielo de placer infinito llenándome la cabeza. El máximo placer que cualquier humano puede experimentar encerrado en su cuerpo mortal, con un poco de dinero y un mínimo gesto. Siempre parecía valer la pena el sacrificio. Siempre necesitaba un poco más, morirme otro día, en un futuro demasiado lejano para poder pensar en ello. Y sabía que cada día de mi vida recordaría esto y volvería a decirme: _¿qué, no te apetece un pico?_

—¡Eh! —La voz de Tomoyo me arrastró con ella a la realidad, haciéndome notar que llevaba quizá demasiado tiempo siendo pasto de la paranoia y que las rodillas me temblaban de miedo—. Tranquilo, Shaoran. ¿Por qué no te sientas?

_¿Por qué no un poquito? Sólo una vez más, luego lo dejamos. Mañana, mañana tendremos fuerza para ello._

—No quiero —mascullé, sabiendo que Tomoyo me estaba empujando de vuelta a mi asiento.

—Claro que sí.

—No me refiero a la silla, joder.

Ella dejó de hacer fuerza, permitiendo que me sentara yo solo. Cuando vio que lo conseguía, miró hacia un lado y otro y se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas frente a mí.

—No va a volver a pasar —me aseguró, como si ella fuese alguna especie de criatura mágica que podría impedirlo—. Shaoran, hace años que no consumes nada, ¿por qué ibas a volver ahora?

No lo sé, aunque quizá tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que la heroína es la única cosa que puede llevar al Cielo a una persona, con que se ha cargado a buena parte de los artistas cuya música suelo escuchar a diario y yo, a diferencia de ellos, ni siquiera he llegado a triunfar. O quizá sólo tenga que ver con que un puto número desconocido lleva acosándome tres días e incluso algo tan tonto como eso consigue volverme chiflado.

—Cualquiera puede volver, en cualquier momento —dije, sintiendo tanta vergüenza que tuve que mirar hacia otro lado—. Eso no es algo que simplemente puedas hacer desaparecer.

Ojalá pudiera.

Borrar la primera vez que toqué una jeringuilla, alentado por la sonrisa de Fye. Las mejores horas de mi vida, una a una. Las noches que pasé en el infierno, intentando escapar de sus garras y del monstruo que me comía desde dentro. La cama empapada en sudor y lágrimas y las patadas a las paredes de mi habitación del teatro, para que alguien me dejara salir.

Aunque había algo que no borraría, sólo una cosa...

—Oye —llamó Tomoyo, obligándome a mirarla otra vez—. No seas así contigo, te has mantenido limpio durante todos estos años aunque sigues viendo a Fye de vez en cuando. Creo que no hay peor influencia para ti que él, así que dudo que cualquier llamada de un número desconocido sea más peligrosa. —Me sonrió—. Además, yo confío en ti. ¿No te parezco garantía suficiente?

Hay algo que injustamente yo no solía reconocerle a Tomoyo, y que debería poner por encima de todos los detalles de su personalidad que me molestaban, como su masoquismo, su concepción enfermiza de una relación amorosa, su tendencia a manipular a los demás para divertirse o sus comentarios hirientes. Pese a todo, era esa buena chica a la que le encantaba preocuparse por los demás y, así como siempre tenía el comentario más molesto en la punta de la lengua, también tenía el más alentador si de verdad lo necesitabas.

—Me pareces una pequeña garantía —consentí, aunque ambos sabíamos que era algo más que eso.

La sonrisa de Tomoyo se amplió mientras yo sentía que la sangre volvía a fluir con normalidad por mis venas y mi temperatura corporal se estabilizaba poco a poco. Antes de que pudiera relajarme por completo y comenzar a hundirme en el cansancio que deja una crisis de pánico y estupidez como la que acababa de tener, vi que ella daba una palmada al aire.

—¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa! —anunció, resplandeciente—. Te va a encantar la idea.

Yo apoyé todo el peso de mi cabeza en uno de mis brazos y la alenté.

—Sorpréndeme.

—¿Recuerdas esa botella de oporto Tawny de cuarenta años que tengo en mi casa? —preguntó, y a mí me abandonó la poca calma que había conseguido juntar.

Aquella pregunta era una pregunta que, de cualquier forma imaginable, sobraba. Es decir, ¿cómo pretendía que _no_ recordara esa botella?

Tomoyo la había comprado un par de años atrás, para el aniversario de alguna cosa que no recuerdo. Pero cuando estábamos a punto de abrirla, _algo_, probablemente Ritsuko, nos había hecho enzarzarnos en una discusión. De modo que yo había acabado de patitas en la calle, con la boca seca y el tacto de aquel cristal todavía hormigueándome en las manos.

Jamás había vuelto a ver esa botella. Y una vez cada varios meses, Tomoyo hacía la breve mención que yo necesitaba para seguir odiándola por ello.

—La recuerdo —suspiré, porque no tenía fuerza suficiente para odiarla ahora mismo—. Pero, por favor, no es el momento para que me hables de ella.

Tomoyo definitivamente ignoró mi súplica, porque la vi seguir sonriendo con tanta felicidad como era posible.

—Es el momento perfecto —insistió—, para invitarte casa, descorcharla y disfrutar de un moderado y merecido alcoholismo.

Entonces, el mundo pareció detenerse unos instantes, congelado en aquella sonrisa y las palabras mágicas que había estado esperando durante lo que me parecía toda una vida. Y dudé antes de atrapar su mano y hacer que se pusiera de pie conmigo para poder abrazarla en condiciones, porque se me ocurrió que podría habérmelo imaginado. Pero cuando vi que después de unos segundos no se esfumaba en el aire ni yo despertaba de un agradable sueño, tuve que hacerlo.

Claro que no era sólo cosa del vino, pero nadie tenía por qué decírselo.

—Gracias, Tomoyo.

Ella permaneció inmóvil los primeros segundos, pero de pronto la sentí removerse y apartarme con un empujón, delicado pero demasiado seco para mi gusto. Tan claro como el agua.

—No, no así —me dijo, riendo—. Nada de eso. Sabes que no tienes permiso para darme abrazos.

—Es que...

Su dedo índice voló hasta mis labios, y yo tuve que obedecer. Porque puedo ser un necio, pero hasta yo sabía que estaba empezando a meter la pata.

—Dame unos minutos y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo? —propuso—. Tengo que buscar unas cuantas cosas en el taller, y te recuerdo que Sakura sigue ahí. —Yo quise decirle que por mí la señorita _Helter Skelter_ podía quedarse ahí encerrada todo el tiempo del mundo, pero el dedo de Tomoyo me lo impidió—. Y si vuelven a llamarte, contéstales. No puede ser peor que vivir con esa incertidumbre, la incertidumbre da más miedo que nada en esta vida.

Cuando por fin me dejó abrir la boca, fue para mirarme insistentemente hasta que le prometí que lo haría. No fue hasta después de eso que se giró y comenzó a andar rumbo a su taller, pero entonces a mí se me ocurrió algo más.

—Oye, ¿vas a invitarla a ella también?

Tomoyo se detuvo a medio camino.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó, aún dándome la espalda—. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Puede.

Quiero decir, puede que durante tres o cuatro días no hayamos cruzado palabra, y puede que Sakura haya estado escapando a propósito cada vez que existió una mínima posibilidad de acercamiento. Y también puede que eso me moleste —mucho—, e incluso que por eso mismo Tomoyo se la haya llevado hoy a su taller, mientras yo me dedico a intentar leer como un fracasado en medio del salón de actos un libro que me sé de memoria, mientras ignoro llamadas de posibles camellos y el mundo parece querer tragarme.

Pero ésa no es la cuestión.

—Creo que lo harás —dije—. Pero no estoy seguro de que quiera venir si yo voy.

Tomoyo se giró un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiera ver el perfil de su rostro y notar que estaba sonriendo como una niña.

—Tú no te preocupes —me dijo desde allí—. Haré que acepte.

**Escena III**

**-Sakura-**

—Ha crecido mucho en los últimos meses —decía la dulce voz de mi madre mientras el peine se deslizaba por mi pelo como una caricia, como la extensión de sus propias manos—. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te lo corte?

Observé mi imagen en el espejo, orgullosa. Por fin tenía once años y mi pelo se había dignado a rozarme los hombros de la forma en que nunca antes lo había hecho. Desde siempre lo había llevado corto, casi como un niño, y lo más femenino que hacía de vez en cuando con él era adornarlo con una coleta a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Pero eso cambiaría, me lo había prometido, tan pronto como pudiera.

_¡Vamos, crece más! _supliqué mentalmente a esos mechones rebeldes que arqueaban sus puntas hacia el cielo. _¡Date prisa y hazme mayor!_

—Estoy cansada de que Touya me llame "monstruo", mamá —refunfuñé, alzando mi puño cerrado mientras evocaba la sonrisa burlona de mi hermano por las mañanas—. Si me dejo crecer el pelo, se dará cuenta de que soy una niña. ¡Así dejará de molestarme de una vez!

Oí las risas de mi madre llenar la habitación, y se me ocurrió que la luz parecía brillar con más fuerza ahora que ella reía.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó.

—¡Claro! Además —añadí, sintiendo que el calor subía a mis mejillas—, si me dejo crecer el pelo... a lo mejor... puedo ser tan guapa como tú.

—Sakura...

Intenté ver a mi madre a través del espejo, pero al estar de pie su figura quedaba recortada a la altura del pecho. Así que me giré, buscando un abrazo y su sonrisa...

Sin embargo, su sonrisa no estaba ahí.

—¿Ma... mamá?

Un velo de lágrimas difuminó aquella imagen terrorífica, pero aun así pude distinguir su cuerpo inmóvil, el peine en la mano, los ojos verdes.

Su rostro sin boca.

—¡Papá! —chillé—. ¡PAPÁ!

Era terrible la certeza de que ella _estaba_ sonriendo, aunque yo no pudiera ver nada más que una superficie de piel lisa, tirante, extendiéndose desde la nariz hasta el mentón.

—Sakura —repitió, y yo quise taparme los oídos, pero mis manos no respondían.

Mi cuerpo entero estaba paralizado por el terror.

—Sakura... Sakura...

La mano de mi madre se movió lentamente hasta mi hombro, tocándome con sus dedos congelados, dedos de muerta. Pero aunque quise gritarle que ella no era mi madre, lo único que salió de mi garganta fue un gemido ahogado.

—¡Sakura, despierta!

Una sacudida en mi hombro hizo que todo a mi alrededor se pintara de negro, el suelo pudo abrirse debajo de mí y tragarme, porque me sentí caer en un pozo y el vértigo revolverme el estómago. Aun en medio de aquella nada intenté incorporarme, buscando algo a lo que aferrarme, y fue entonces cuando el brazo me encontró a mí e hizo que mi mundo se tiñera de colores y figuras borrosas.

Lo primero que pude ver fue la silueta de una mujer de largos cabellos negros que se inclinaba sobre mí.

—Mamá —sollocé.

—No. Soy yo, Tomoyo.

—Tomoyo...

Poco a poco, aquel rostro cercano se fue definiendo hasta convertirse en el de mi amiga. Vi sus ojos violetas y brillantes; vi que, aunque no sonreía, ella sí tenía boca. No como el recuerdo de mi madre, Nadeshiko, que iba desapareciendo poco a poco de mi memoria y así seguiría. Hasta esfumarse. Hasta tragarse sus manos, sus ojos, su voz y sus besos de buenas noches.

La olvidaría...

Me levanté de un salto y abracé fuertemente a Tomoyo, esperando a que los latidos en mi pecho se normalizaran un poco. Sentí que ella me correspondía acariciándome la cabeza y la espalda, mientras yo intentaba tragarme el llanto que me oprimía la garganta hasta doler e intentaba recordar algo de lo que realmente había pasado.

—¿Tenías una pesadilla? —preguntó con voz suave.

Yo asentí.

—Creo que me quedé dormida mientras te esperaba...

Tomoyo me había arrastrado hasta su taller en algún momento de la tarde, al acabar los ensayos, y estuvimos conversando sobre cómo sería mi traje para la obra. Pero entonces ella había salido de la habitación para hacer no sé qué cosa, y a mí se me ocurriría la brillante idea de recostar la cabeza en su escritorio... _sólo un momento_.

Cosa que habría resultado posible, de no ser porque en mi organismo fluían los restos del Prozac de anoche como la cálida invitación que necesitaba para dormir durante horas en el primer sitio disponible.

Tonta Sakura.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

Rompí con tanta delicadeza como pude el abrazo de mi amiga, dejándole ver lo que me imaginé era el rostro de la vergüenza.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

Ella apartó las manos con las que me frotaba torpemente los ojos, y fueron sus dedos los que me secaron las lágrimas. Aquel gesto, empapado de ternura, hizo que me desarmara por dentro y me quedase inmóvil y dura por fuera.

—En lugar de disculparte, preferiría que me sonrías —dijo, tan cerca de mí que su frío me calaba los huesos. Y me pregunté por qué tenía que estar siempre tan fría una persona como ella, que tenía una voz tan dulce y unas manos tan suaves y cariñosas—. Las tardes aquí dentro son siempre muy largas, Sakura. Llevo años enteros viendo lo mismo una y otra vez, encerrándome aquí con el resto de caras grises, moviendo los hilos para que otros se pongan los trajes que yo no me atrevo a usar... Pero tú tienes algo... un pilar. Una sonrisa que podría hacernos felices, incluso a nosotros. —Tomoyo deslizó sus manos hasta mis mejillas, que se encendieron como respuesta—. Así que, por favor, no estés triste.

Las palabras de Tomoyo me acunaron en un abrazo difícil de ignorar, mucho más difícil de romper u olvidar que unos simples brazos alrededor de tu cuerpo. Y no sabía si era porque aún tenía muy fresco el recuerdo de mi madre, de lo que quedaba de ella, después de mi sueño. Si yo tenía la guardia demasiado baja o si Tomoyo era realmente consciente de todo esto y me estaba manipulando como parecía hacerlo siempre, pero lo cierto es que no me importó.

Antes de poder evitarlo, mi corazón la reconoció como una auténtica amiga, la única que tenía y probablemente la única que tendría en mi vida. El significado de lo que fuera que ella hubiera hecho, su mirada reconfortante, el tacto de sus manos o las cosas que me decía. Su belleza frágil, su forma de cuidar de mí, de impulsarme a seguir intentándolo, de seguir sonriendo para ella... _por_ ella.

Justo como mi madre.

—Lo intentaré —prometí.

Será más fácil si tú estás conmigo.

Y si no recuerdo su sonrisa, pondré la tuya en su lugar.

—¡Así me gusta! Pero, Sakura...

Sus manos abandonaron mis mejillas y me miró en silencio durante un rato. Yo, que comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa ante su escrutinio, insistí:

—Dime...

—Cuando estés conmigo, no mientas demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero verte fingir una sonrisa sólo por complacerme. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Eres una actriz extraordinaria, pero me daré cuenta.

Una vez más, toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se apiñó en mi rostro.

Cada día afianzaba más la certeza de que Tomoyo tenía un don único en el mundo: hacer comentarios que me alcanzaran siempre con la guardia baja.

—¡Nada de eso! —exclamé, agitando los brazos como una idiota—. ¡No contigo!

—Eres muy graciosa, Sakura. —A mí me estaba pareciendo ridícula, como siempre que ella hacía sus acusaciones encubiertas y mi lado más infantil saltaba como último (y peor) recurso defensivo—. Y estás tan guapa cuando duermes...

Otra cosa que iba descubriendo de Tomoyo era aquella especie de interruptor que se le activaba de vez en cuando, sin previo aviso, y la convertía en una mujer... ¿cómo decirlo? Demasiado soñadora. Demasiado entusiasta... _Fanática_.

—Tomoyo...

—¡Salgo apenas unos minutos, y cuando vuelvo te encuentro dormida sobre mi mesa, como un ángel caído del cielo, o un regalo de...!

—Eh, bueno, es que últimamente no descanso bastante —interrumpí, con la esperanza de que ella dejase de mirar el techo y unir sus manos en una plegaria, quizá deseando que le cayese otro ángel. Dios nos libre.

Ella me miró de forma extraña, pero el caso es que funcionó. Bajó las manos hasta que quedaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo y preguntó:

—¿Insomnio?

Yo pensé en las pastillitas de la felicidad y en lo poco feliz que me hacía el hecho de dormir más de doce horas al día, sin que fuera ni remotamente suficiente.

—Algo así.

Cuando los labios de Tomoyo se curvaron en aquella sonrisa torcida, sentí un escalofrío trepar por mi columna vertebral.

¿Qué demonios se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a esa mujer?

—Eso está bien, siempre que la noche de pasión lo haya compensado.

Tuve suerte de que ella se diera la vuelta en ese momento, rodeara el escritorio y comenzar a recoger trapos desperdigados a lo largo y ancho de su taller, porque de otro modo yo habría tenido que responder de mi palidez repentina, inventando alguna excusa creíble como una bajada de tensión sanguínea y faltar a la promesa que acababa de hacerle... sin que ninguna de esas cosas me apetecieran lo más mínimo.

¿Noche de pasión?

Más que noche, corregí estúpidamente, eso había sido una tarde. ¡Y sí, de acuerdo, el sol se pone muy temprano en invierno y a las siete está oscuro, pero definitivamente no puedo llamarle noche a nada anterior a las nueve!

Junté las rodillas de un golpe, sintiendo que me temblaban. Si cerraba los ojos podía volver a ver claramente la chispa del cigarrillo ardiendo en su mirada, una eternidad antes de decidirse a inclinarse sobre mí y reclamar lo que...

_¿Te quedarás conmigo?_

—Con Eriol, quiero decir.

Me giré, sobresaltada ante el comentario de Tomoyo. Pero ella continuaba recolectando trozos de tela como si no supiese nada... o lo supiese todo.

Eriol, me recordé yo. Se había referido a él, y yo también debería pensar en él cuando ella, o cualquier otra persona, mencionaban algo sobre mi vida o mis "noches de pasión". En Eriol, mi novio, que se quedaría conmigo.

No como Shaoran Li, ni como sus manos arrastrándose bajo mi ropa, tocando lo que a nadie le había permitido tocar.

Esas manos robarían algo y después se irían, igual que se va la lluvia cuando ya no te queda nada.

—No hubo noche de pasión con él, Tomoyo... ni tarde. No hubo nada en absoluto.

Nunca, aunque durmamos juntos en la misma cama y él me abrace, siempre esperando algo más. Aunque a mí me hubiera parecido, anoche, que su piel quemaba demasiado y que olía diferente, como a ropa mojada y tabaco.

Mis ojos, que miraban el suelo, se encontraron con un par de zapatos apareciendo repentinamente. Claro que al alzar la cabeza también apareció su dueña, cargando una montaña de telas de colores y una sonrisa de sustento.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, otra vez será —me animó. Yo asentí, aunque sinceramente, no sabía a qué le estaba diciendo que sí—. Además, tengo que contarte algo que seguro te pondrá de buen humor.

—¡Por favor! —supliqué. Y no estaba exagerando.

Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de lanzarse a anunciar su gran noticia:

—Mañana hago las maletas —dijo—. Me voy a vivir con Ritsuko.

Y yo pensé que, si en aquel momento se hubiese aparecido ante mí un Pegaso verde, no me habría sorprendido tanto...

Ni alegrado tanto.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, me llevé las manos a la boca que se me había abierto de par en par.

—¡Eso es... es... maravilloso! —balbuceé.

Porque, vamos, yo podía no querer a Eriol ni dejar que él me tocara, pero mi amiga era un caso muy distinto. Ella estaría enamorada, y mi empatía me gritaba que cualquier persona enamorada, como ella, tenía que ponerse muy feliz ante algo así. La idea de compartir techo, horas de compañía y un beso antes de dormir abrazados.

Tomoyo se merecía algo como eso. Una vida al lado de quien quisiera, sin tener que preocuparse por las caras grises de terceros, las goteras de su taller en el teatro o las ponzoñosas quejas de _alguien_, como Rika, sobre el vestuario.

—Estoy muy ansiosa —confesó.

Me di cuenta de que las telas que Tomoyo sostenía no me permitirían estrecharle las manos e instarla a dar saltitos como un par de colegialas, de modo que me lancé a abrazarla por segunda vez en la misma tarde. Su larga cabellera me hizo cosquillas en la nariz, y mi mentón se tropezó con su hombro huesudo, pero nada de eso me molestó.

—¡Me alegro tanto, Tomoyo!

—Entonces, seguro que te apuntas a celebrarlo conmigo.

Y ahí regresó mi incapacidad de negarle cualquier cosa a esta mujer, de salirme por la tangente con la primera excusa que se me ocurriera y así poder ocultarme bajo las mantas de una cama calentita hasta mañana.

—Claro que sí —acepté, separándome un poco para poder verle la cara—. ¿Ritsuko también vendrá? —Tomoyo negó con la cabeza—. ¿No puede?

—No lo he invitado.

Aquella respuesta obligó al _mecanismo central de sonrisas Kinomoto_ a parar la producción en seco. Era demasiado raro...

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté.

Tomoyo agitó una mano frente a mí, como queriendo restarle importancia al asunto.

—Porque ya lo veré todo el tiempo, a partir de mañana —me explicó—. Además... he invitado a Shaoran a venir también y, bueno, sabes que no son muy amigos.

Oh. Oh...

Ser o no ser, ésa es la cuestión.

—Así que Li también viene...

Yo intenté que mi voz sonara muy casual y relajada, pero Tomoyo se rió. Para mi fortuna, tampoco comentó nada al respecto.

—Sí, pero él no sabe el motivo de la celebración —dijo en cambio—. Si se lo contara no querría venir con nosotras, y teniendo en cuenta que probablemente no podré volver a invitarlo a casa si me mudo con Ritsuko...

—Entiendo —interrumpí—. No le diré nada.

Tomoyo sonrió con dulzura.

—Muchas gracias. —Se separó unos pasos de mí y me señaló la puerta del taller con la cabeza, pues sus manos estaban completamente anuladas—. Vámonos, entonces. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Corrí a abrir la puerta para que Tomoyo pudiera salir, y cuando ya estuvo fuera me limité a seguirla. De paso, convenciéndome de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Resultaba muy tentadora la idea de arruinarlo todo, contándole a Shaoran lo que estaba pasando y hacer que no viniera, pero Tomoyo no se merecía tal cosa. Mi egoísmo tenía un límite, muy bajo por cierto, de modo que me concentré en sacar pecho y esperar que la cosa no acabase en tragedia.

**Escena IV**

**-Shaoran-**

Podía haber vivido dos vidas en mi vida, podía haber vivido sólo una o quizá ninguna en absoluto, pero para mí, fuera lo que fuera aquel recuerdo, se había convertido en algo inconmensurable. Casi eterno.

La primera vez que probé la heroína tendría dieciséis o diecisiete años, tiempo suficiente para acumular una considerable cantidad de desgracias a mis espaldas, desgracias que, al fin y al cabo, habían conseguido traerme hasta aquí... y sin embargo, todas esas vivencias podrían haber durado un segundo comparado con lo que vendría después.

No resulta fácil olvidar a tus padres, a tus hermanas, todo lo que has dejado al otro lado del mar, vivo o muerto, una historia como tantas. La memoria de un niño es traicionera y hace que se cargue de responsabilidades que no le incumben, le confiere una valentía de idiotas y la sensación de invulnerabilidad, de inmortalidad propia de alguien que no es realmente consciente de lo que le rodea. Cada pequeño detalle es un mundo para él, cada sombra un monstruo y sin embargo se cree capaz de correr más rápido, de superarlo todo.

No es así cuando, de pronto, tropiezas con algo demasiado grande para ti. Una piedra gigantesca, un muro que alguien te pone en el camino y tú te empeñas en trepar. El mundo está a tus pies cuando llegas a la cima, la gente son hormigas y puedes tocar el Cielo si estiras un poco los brazos, pero en algún momento entiendes que tienes que volver a bajar. Que se está haciendo noche cerrada y no tardarás mucho en morir de hambre y frío. Que la gente se ha marchado ahí abajo, que estás solo en la cumbre del universo y ni siquiera eso te dará el poder de hacerte durar mucho más.

Entonces, deberías prepararte. No eres consciente de lo que estás a punto de hacer, probablemente nadie sea consciente de ello realmente hasta que lo intenta la primera vez, la segunda, las que hagan falta. No eres consciente de que el descenso no sólo te hará bajar de la piedra, sino que te arrastrará bajo tierra, hasta el infierno, que te retorcerás ahí abajo durante tantas horas que creerás que ha pasado una eternidad, que nadie puede dejarte salir o volverás a hacerlo todo otra vez.

Conozco el infierno, me duele todo el cuerpo sólo de pensar en él. Y si algún día he de morir y tengo que volver, estoy seguro de que no se le comparará a lo que sufrí esas horas, días, años.

El teléfono volvía a vibrar en mi bolsillo, como el recordatorio de aquello que nunca se iría. En mi cabeza vibraba el juramento de que no podía, simplemente no podía permitir que volviera a pasar. Ni una sola vez, ni una pequeña, ni un pinchacito. _No_.

Con las manos temblando, saqué el teléfono del bolsillo y pensé en Tomoyo y en que tenía razón. No podía escapar de una simple llamada, ni aunque el que estuviera al otro lado de la línea fuera el camello más bondadoso del mundo y pretendiera regalarme un cargamento entero de _jaco_, papelinas, jeringuillas, cucharas, lo que hiciera falta. No podía escapar de mi pasado, o empezaría a escapar de cada pequeño detalle que me lo recordara. A este paso, un buen día querría revolver mi café y el pánico me obligaría a usar una pajilla. Al día siguiente, los tenedores también me darían miedo, y así con el resto de la cubertería hasta que me muriera de hambre o de aburrimiento.

_Qué demonios._

Pulsé el botón de llamada y me llevé el teléfono al oído.

—¿Diga?

—¿Hablo con Shaoran Li?

No reconocí la voz al otro lado, pero me pareció una voz demasiado juvenil para entrañar peligro. Comencé a sentir que las rodillas me fallaban, así que me apoyé en la pared y luché por recuperar algo del aire que había perdido sin darme cuenta. Aún podía sentir el corazón martillando mi garganta mientras intentaba contestar con tanta normalidad como me era posible.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Buenos días, señor Li. Soy Kimihiro Watanuki, el secretario del...

Me asusté cuando una mano tiró de la mía que sostenía el teléfono y lo separaba unos centímetros de mi oreja, pero entonces descubrí que no era más que el niño de siempre. Su altura apenas alcanzaba la mitad de la mía, así que había tenido ponerse de puntillas y estirar sus pequeños brazos hasta que la cara se le contrajo de dolor.

Con mi mano libre tapé el altavoz.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¡Que te agaches! —farfulló él—. Así no llego.

—¿Es necesario que _también_ escuches mis conversaciones telefónicas?

—¡Sí!

Su mirada amenazadora y un nuevo tirón a mi brazo me aseguraron que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, así que preferí hacerle caso. Me agaché hasta quedar en cuclillas, el niño arrimó su cabeza a la mía y yo mantuve el teléfono entre ambos.

—¿Hola? ¿Sigue ahí...?

—Sí, perdona. Tuve un contratiempo.

Pequeño, fastidioso, etéreo contratiempo.

—Intentaré ser breve, si está ocupado —se excusó el chico—. Sólo le llamo para concertar una cita.

Yo intenté acercar la oreja un poco más al altavoz por si había oído mal, pero la mano que tiraba del teléfono en sentido opuesto me lo impidió.

—¿Una cita con quién?

—Verá, le llamo desde la consulta del doctor Yukito Tsukishiro, médico psiquiatra...

—¡NO!

—¿Disculpe?

Yo le tapé la boca al niño, preguntándome si el muchacho al otro lado lo habría oído gritar o sólo me lo había parecido, pero no me entretuve mucho con el tema.

—¿Tsukishiro? —dudé—. No conozco a ningún Tsukishiro, ni he pedido cita con él.

No es que pueda asegurar que no debería hacer una visita al psiquiatra, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo me dedicaba a luchar con un niño mágico que se retorcía en mis brazos, y que probablemente tendría algún que otro asuntillo que tratarme, pero no estaba en plan de hacerlo. Tampoco recordaba tener una doble personalidad que hiciera llamadas a mis espaldas, aunque si la tuviera pensé que tampoco lo sabría. En cualquier caso...

—No se preocupe —dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono—, es el doctor Tsukishiro quien quiere ponerse en contacto con usted cuanto antes. Llevamos unos cuantos días intentándolo.

—Me he dado cuenta.

Silencio incómodo, más forcejeos. Ganas de hacer desaparecer al niño antes de tener que matarlo, por ver si así se estaba quieto.

—Eh... si le parece bien, el doctor querría citarlo este lunes a las once y media de la mañana.

Yo pensé que tenía que tratarse de un asunto importante, si llevaban llamándome varios días, incluso hoy que era sábado por la tarde, y además pretendían citarme tan pronto. Por otro lado, también estaba el hecho de que a mi curioso amiguito no pareciera hacerle mucha gracia el tema...

—¿Y por qué?

—Eso no me lo ha dicho, pero me parece que es urgente. —Carraspeó, como si estuviera incómodo, y pude oírlo cerrar y abrir cajones—. No estoy al tanto del tema, pero me ha dejado varias notas a lo largo de estos días, para que no se me olvidara...

—Un segundo —pedí al tal Kimihiro, y apoyé el teléfono contra mi hombro por si el niño volvía a gritar cuando le destapé la boca—. Tú sabes de qué va todo esto, ¿verdad? —le pregunté—. Por eso te has aparecido aquí, para escuchar la conversación. Porque sabes quién es ese tal Tsukishiro.

El niño se alejó un poco, sentándose en el suelo para mirarme fijamente.

—Sé algo —dijo al fin.

—¿Y me lo dirás?

Él giró la cabeza, rehuyéndome la mirada como pocas veces le había visto hacer. Me pareció que no sólo estaba enfadado, sino que también había algo de tristeza o de preocupación en aquel rostro aniñado tras el que se ocultaba un ser bastante incomprensible.

—No puedo decírtelo —masculló—, ése fue el trato. Si te lo dijera, lo arruinaría todo.

A mí me habría gustado detenerme un momento más largo, preguntarle en que rollos estaba metido y pedirle que tuviera cuidado. Explicarle que si realmente estaba obligado a guardar silencio, al menos supiera comprender que yo no podía vivir confiando ciegamente en todo lo que él supiera y no pudiera contarme. Pero no tenía tiempo para ninguna de esas cosas, pues el secretario de Tsukishiro seguía esperando una respuesta al otro lado del teléfono.

Suspirando, volví a acercármelo al oído y tomé una decisión.

—¿A dónde tengo que ir?

Oí al niño suspirar a mi lado y refunfuñar cosas que no intenté entender mientras yo recibía las indicaciones de Kimihiro. No me hizo falta apuntar en un papel la dirección, pues resultó que, al igual que cada ser vivo de este pequeño núcleo urbano que era Tomoeda, conocía de sobra el camino hasta el Hospital General. Tampoco apunté la planta o el número de puerta, pero sí me concentré en recordar el nombre de aquel sujeto, el tal Yukito Tsukishiro, para preguntar por él en recepción la mañana del lunes. Sabía que no olvidaría su nombre; era tanta la curiosidad y la inquietud que sentía en torno a todo esto que me resultaría imposible.

¿Qué podía querer de mí un psiquiatra del que no había oído hablar en mi vida? ¿Por qué el pequeño lo conocía? Por un momento, imaginé que podía tener algo que ver con Fye, ya que el niño y él hablaban de vez en cuando de cosas que yo no entendía, procurando siempre dejarme afuera de la conversación.

A lo mejor, Kurogane había pedido definitivamente que ingresaran a su amigo-pareja en un centro psiquiátrico y luego se había marchado a quién sabe dónde. Me parecía la única explicación posible a que los rollos de Fye con un psiquiatra tuvieran relación conmigo.

—Eres un tonto de mierda.

La voz infantil a mi lado me arrancó de mis cavilaciones de forma un tanto violenta.

—Eh, esa boca —le reñí, como si realmente tuviera algún derecho para hacerlo—. No sé si lo seas, pero pareces un niño, así que ten más cuidado con lo que dices.

Milagrosamente, no oí ninguna réplica mientras cortaba la llamada y volvía a guardar el móvil en mi bolsillo. Aquello se me hizo raro, pues mi pequeño amigo siempre parecía luchar por tener la última palabra en una discusión, sobre todo cuando se enfadaba conmigo porque yo no le hacía caso en alguna de sus pataletas.

Lo miré, y al hacerlo volví a encontrar aquella sombra que me había parecido ver antes. Tenía la cabeza gacha y jugaba con los cordones desatados de su zapato izquierdo.

—Oye —lo llamé, intentando no sonar tan brusco esta vez—, no es que te esté ignorando. Es que si no voy, me sentiré muy mal conmigo mismo. —Me senté en el suelo con él, suspirando—. Hoy me he sentido muy cobarde, todo por esta estúpida llamada de teléfono que llevo postergando días. Llegué a imaginarme que algún camello había conseguido mi nuevo número y podía ofrecerme algo... —Me reí, pasándome la mano por el pelo. La situación me parecía graciosa y patética a la vez, al menos después de cortar la llamada—. Si no voy allí, sentiré que sigo escapando. Aunque no tenga nada que ver con aquello...

El niño alzó la cabeza y me miró, arqueando levemente las cejas.

—¿Sigues teniéndole miedo?

—Lo tendré siempre.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No deberías —dijo—. No volverá a pasar si estoy contigo. Lo conseguimos una vez, ¿recuerdas?

Sus palabras consiguieron sacarme una sonrisa, aún cuando a mi mente acudieron las imágenes más desagradables.

Lo recordaba perfectamente. La primera vez que el niño había aparecido ante mí fue mientras yo tiritaba cualquiera de esas mil millones de noches en el suelo de mi habitación del teatro, encerrado por mis propias manos y mi adicción. Llevaba una eternidad mirando al techo, suplicándole a alguien allá arriba un poco de misericordia, o un poco de heroína si es que no había salvación para mí a esas alturas, lo que fuera para calmar el dolor que me punzaba cada nervio y me retenía en el fondo de esta cloaca.

Entonces, su voz simplemente había retumbado en las paredes de la habitación y me había obligado a buscarle. En un primer momento creí que era la voz de Dios y que me había muerto, al menos hasta que me di cuenta de que era la voz de un niño. El cuerpo de un niño, cuando al fin lo vi aparecer entre las sombras, avanzar hasta mí y sentarse a mi lado como ahora se sentaba.

Mi segunda impresión fue que me había vuelto loco y estaba alucinando, una impresión que nunca he abandonado del todo, por cierto, pero a la que me he acostumbrado después de todos estos años. Porque a partir de aquella terrible noche en la que casi pude sentir el alma escaparse de mi cuerpo, el niño se presentó día tras día y me ofreció conversación o simple compañía para paliar mi encierro. Cada vez que me sentía flaquear, que el monstruo gritaba y quería suplicar a Tomoyo que abriera la puerta como fuera, el niño aparecía y yo me centraba en él.

Y cuando al fin salí de aquella habitación y la luz del sol me lastimó los ojos, cuando cada alimaña del teatro descubrió con horror mal disimulado lo que quedaba de mí tras aquellos días, creí que él desaparecería.

Afortunadamente para mí, estaba equivocado.

—Eres lo único bueno que salió de todo eso —le dije—. Lo único que no borraría nunca.

Una de las pocas cosas que realmente me importan en el mundo, en las que sigo creyendo, aunque te desvaneces cuando te da la gana y no tengo idea de qué tipo de bicho eres aparte de que eres uno muy raro. Un tanto pesado, un tanto antipático, un tanto manipulador.

Él acabaría sonriendo, aunque de forma fugaz, antes de ponerse de pie y sacudir con indiferencia el polvo de su ropa.

—No creas que eso impedirá mi venganza —anunció, con un tono muy solemne—. Me has ignorado y pagarás por ello.

**Escena V**

**-Sakura-**

Abandoné toda esperanza pacifista cuando lo vi allí, con el rostro oculto en medio su abrigo y su bufanda, la espalda apoyada en la pared y un pequeño libro entre las manos. Porque me bastaba con que no estuviera haciendo nada particularmente perturbador... de hecho con que estuviera haciendo nada en absoluto, para que a mí me entrasen ganas de salir corriendo hacia él, o en la dirección más opuesta posible.

O ambas, si las leyes de la Física me permitieran semejante cosa.

—Ya he terminado en el taller —anunció Tomoyo.

Y cuando Shaoran miró hacia aquí, también lo hizo alguien más.

Alguien pequeño. Tan pequeño que, desde este ángulo, yo no había podido verlo porque se ocultaba tras él.

—Pero si es Sakura...

Con toda la sangre fría que fui capaz de juntar, ignoré su vocecita infantil y continué avanzando como si no hubiera oído nada, mirando siempre al frente.

Estaba acostumbrada a hacer esta clase de cosas delante de Eriol, y aunque lo pasaba mal las primeras veces, había empezado a tomármelo con tranquilidad al entender que él no notaba su presencia. Sin embargo...

—Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho esperándonos —dijo Tomoyo.

La vi entregarle la mitad de su carga a Shaoran, y esperé con el corazón en un puño a que ella hiciera alguna mención al niño, o lo mirara, o se comportara de alguna forma extraña. Pero nunca lo hizo.

—Estuve entretenido.

Aprovechando que tenía una excusa para mirar a Shaoran ahora que había hablado, busqué en su rostro una explicación a algo tan absurdo como que mi némesis estuviese aquí, de pie, a su lado.

—¿Tienes miedo de que pueda verme? —le oí preguntar.

Y aunque podía permitirme el lujo de bajar la mirada, fui plenamente consciente que sonreía con malicia.

Todo lo contrario a Shaoran, que tenía aquella cara de póker que yo nunca sabía cómo interpretar.

—Pediremos un taxi —anunciaba Tomoyo mientras tanto. La vi emprender la marcha, muy probablemente ajena al espino de terror que ya echaba raíces en mi pecho, y tuve que seguirla—. Mi casa no está tan lejos de aquí, pero la verdad es que no me apetece ir a pie si tengo que cargar todas estas telas...

—¿Y si pudiera verme, qué crees que significaría eso?

Me abracé a mí misma, fingiendo que tenía frío. Shaoran me dedicó una mirada fugaz y yo pensé que no quería que viera al niño, significara lo que significara eso. Que ojalá fuera tan inmune a él como lo era Eriol, y que ojalá mi pequeño amigo sólo estuviera haciendo esto por vengarse del abrazo que le di otro día.

—¡Déjame que te ayude!

—No hace falta, Sakura...

—Claro que sí.

Tomoyo aceptó repartir su carga luego de una mirada suplicante, de modo que yo también acabé con mi parte de harapos polvorientos en brazos. Lo cual estuvo bien, porque era lo suficientemente grande como para no poder ver nada que quedase de la altura de mi cintura hasta el suelo.

Como por ejemplo a ti, pequeño demonio gruñón. Ya ajustaremos cuentas.

—No te preocupes —dijo su voz a mis espaldas—, sólo venía a supervisar...

Habíamos llegado al centro de la sala cuando los pasos de alguien corriendo en el pasillo retumbaron por todo el teatro. E iba a preguntar si quedaba alguien dentro aparte de nosotros, pero el atisbo de inteligencia que quedaba en mi cabeza me hizo guardar silencio.

Observé atentamente a Tomoyo, que presidía la marcha con tranquilidad y una sonrisa, mientras los pasos se acercaban más y más. No podía estar oyéndolos y seguir tan tranquila, me dije. Tenía que ser cosa mía, al igual que siempre.

Pero si el niño se había quedado atrás, ¿entonces quién...?

A mi derecha pasó Shaoran, rápido como un rayo, y llegó hasta la boca del pasillo. Allí se detuvo y miró a un lado y otro, pero los pasos ya no se oían por ninguna parte.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Tomoyo.

Shaoran nos miró a ambas largamente antes de contestar.

—Me pareció oír unos ruidos, pero no veo a nadie.

Tomoyo se rió a mi lado.

—¡A lo mejor es el fantasma del teatro! —dijo.

Y ahí fue cuando sentí que toda la sangre del cuerpo se me bajaba hasta los pies.

Porque, sí, podía acostumbrarme a tener un amigo imaginario acosándome un par de veces al día, ofrecerle chocolate o jugo de naranja. Podía tener largas conversaciones con él, abrazarlo y meterlo en mi cama, y todo eso me parecía normal. ¡Pero los fantasmas eran otra cosa completamente diferente!

—Nos estarían gastando una broma —sugerí yo, intentando desviar el tema y con suerte también convencerme a mí misma—. O sería algún animal...

Shaoran me miró fijamente.

—Qué va, seguro que fue el fantasma —dijo—. Takashi insiste en que hay uno.

Yo luché por ignorarles, a él y al temblor en mis rodillas.

—No me lo creo.

Tomoyo giró la cabeza para poder verme, y entonces arrugó el ceño.

—Shaoran, déjalo ya. La estás asustando.

—¿Te dan miedo los fantasmas?

—No.

¡No era mi culpa! ¡Touya se había pasado toda la adolescencia contándome una y otra vez aquella historia de la anciana sin ojos que según él vivía en mi casa, la de la mano del cadáver saliendo de la tierra o la del perro que...!

—Sakura, era una broma. Seguro que se coló alguna paloma, o un ratón. —La sonrisa de Tomoyo me tocó como sus manos no podían hacerlo—. Este lugar es muy viejo y está lleno de recovecos y de alimañas, siempre acaba pasando. Además, lo del fantasma es algo que se inventó Takashi, Shaoran es el único bobo aquí que se cree sus mentiras.

—¡Oye!

Más tranquila, los dejé adelantarme. La discusión que estaban teniendo, así como las risas de Tomoyo, pasaron a un segundo plano mientras yo me dedicaba a buscar señales de vida en los alrededores. Porque aunque no hubiera fantasma, mi pequeño amigo se había esfumado por culpa de esos pasos. Y si yo no había sido la única que los había oído...

Me aferré con fuerza a las telas que llevaba, como si éstas pudieran protegerme, pero también apuré el paso. Lo peor que podría pasar sería que aquellos ruidos los hubiera hecho alguien mucho más vivo que cualquier fantasma o alucinación parlanchina que mi cabeza pudiera crear, y si era así, yo no me quedaría atrás para averiguarlo. Tenía demasiados enemigos bajo este techo.

Aunque el cielo estaba encapotado, pude sentir la luz del sol librarme de mis temores en cuanto puse los dos pies fuera del teatro. Una sensación bastante habitual, por otro lado, si teníamos en cuenta que incluso el peor día de lluvia o nieve resultaba una bendición comparado con la oscuridad eterna y el aire viciado del teatro.

_Y sin embargo, te arrastras hasta aquí cada día. _

Como si me llamara, di un último vistazo atrás. Tan sólo para decirle "hasta mañana" a las paredes grises y a aquel enorme portal que tantos secretos me guardaba.

Pero fue mientras Shaoran se acercaba a cerrar que comprendí que aquel antro vivía de nosotros. Como un monstruo de cuentos, había sembrado un camino de golosinas para atraer a los niños incautos. Nos atraía hasta su guarida con la promesa de vivir mil vidas diferentes a las que teníamos y después, cerraba la boca y masticaba...

¿A qué sabe el dolor?, le pregunté en silencio.

_Conoces la respuesta._

—Ahí viene un taxi —avisó Tomoyo.

Llegué a su lado justo cuando el coche, amarillo en esta ocasión, se detenía frente a ella. La puerta se abrió y dejé a Tomoyo entrar primera, aunque me arrepentí de inmediato. Resignada, entré yo también y esperé, arrimándome a mi amiga tanto como fui capaz, a que Shaoran entrara también.

El sonido de la puerta automática cerrándose, la sonrisa amable del taxista y las indicaciones de Tomoyo me sonaron como una sentencia: la seguridad de que no podría escapar a mi destino, fuera cual fuera, durante al menos toda la tarde y probablemente gran parte de la noche.

Cuando el coche arrancó, yo sumergí el brazo en mi bolso para buscar mi teléfono.

—Tengo que llamar a Eriol.

—Eso, avísale —me animó Tomoyo, que hasta ese momento había mirado con curiosidad cómo yo revolvía todo el contenido de aquel armatoste que era poco más que un universo paralelo en donde todo se perdía—. ¿Por qué no le dices que venga también?

Las palmas de las manos me sudaban, así que el teléfono se me resbaló dos veces antes de poder sacarlo a la superficie y comenzar a buscar el número de mi novio en la agenda. No debería resultar muy difícil, contando con que era el primero que aparecía en la lista, pero la certeza de que_ alguien_ me estaba taladrando con la mirada no ayudaba a pulsar los botones correctos.

—No creo que pueda —lo excusé—, ahora mismo estará trabajando.

O follándose a Kaho, si es la hora del descanso.

—Es una lástima, me pareció un chico muy amable y quería conocerlo un poco más.

Yo asentí como pude, animada ante la sonrisa de Tomoyo. ¿De verdad le había dejado tan buena impresión?

—Le avisaré de todas formas —dije, pulsando la tecla de llamada—. No quiero que se preocupe.

—¿Hoy sí te quedarás hasta tarde?

La pregunta de Shaoran volvió el aire denso, y el silencio que se formó dentro del coche fue tan incómodo que el taxista nos miró a los tres por el retrovisor antes de hacer alguna referencia al frío que hacía fuera. Afortunadamente para mí, Eriol contestaría justo en ese momento.

—Hola, cariño —me saludó al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Asustada, incómoda, algo excitada.

—Bien.

—¿Y a qué se debe tu llamada? —Le oí revolver papeles—. Escondí los _muffins_ en el fondo de la alacena, si es eso lo que buscas...

Tomaría nota.

—No es eso —repliqué—, no estoy en casa. He salido a tomar algo con Tomoyo.

—¿No estás cansada?

—No del todo.

—Eso es estupendo, significa que te estás acostumbrando a la medicación...

Demasiado pronto para ser cierto, Eriol.

—Oye —interrumpí—, Tomoyo me ha invitado a su casa a pasar la tarde. Me ha dicho que tiene una edición coleccionista de _Lo que el viento se llevó_, así que no me he resistido y le he pedido verla juntas en su casa. Empezaremos a verla en un rato, y ya sabes lo larga que es... entonces…

—Llegarás tarde a casa —concluyó él.

De fondo, me pareció oír la risa suave de Kaho.

—Sí. Te llamaba para avisar.

—De acuerdo, cariño. Disfrútalo.

No lo dudes.

—Nos vemos.

Cuando corté la llamada, noté tres pares de ojos pendientes de mí.

—¿Se ha enfadado? —quiso saber Tomoyo.

—Qué va. Eriol nunca se enfada...

_Nunca se enfada_, recité mentalmente, probando un nuevo mantra mientras me dejaba ir. A lo mejor bastaba con pensarlo muchas veces para que se cumpliera. A lo mejor, podría volver a casa tarde hoy, incluso más veces, tener una buena excusa y él nunca lo notaría. A lo mejor Eriol nunca más se enfadaría conmigo si seguía tomando mis pastillas y durmiendo muchas horas, fingiendo que leía novelas y sonreía mucho. _A lo mejor_...

El taxi atravesó las calles de Tomoeda como si estuviera flotando. O eso empezó a parecerme a mí en algún punto del camino, cuando dejé de mirar por la ventanilla, recosté la cabeza sobre algo blandito y los ojos se me cerraron solos.

—Debe de estar agotada. Antes se quedó dormida en mi taller.

La voz de Tomoyo pareció llegar desde muy lejos, y yo quise negarlo todo, pero la vibración del coche y el calor que desprendía la almohada bajo mi cabeza fueron la canción de cuna que me sumergió en un estado casi comatoso.

Así estuve durante tiempo indefinido, sin poder moverme un ápice, oyendo los ecos de una charla a mi alrededor mientras que por mi mente desfilaba una procesión de ideas absurdas, de ésas que sólo puedes tener cuando estás justo en la frontera entre el vilo y el sueño.

Aparecí en un teatro, donde un unicornio vestido de amarillo representaba él solo todo _El enfermo imaginario _de Moliere, pero una orquesta acababa tocando _La cabalgata de las Valquirias_ y de pronto, podía verme a mí misma entre el público.

Una carpa sentada a mi lado me preguntaba si ya era hora del té, y en ese momento sentía que una mano invisible apartaba el mechón de pelo que se había metido en mi boca y no me permitía contestarle que aún faltaban quince cuartos de minuto.

_¿Preferías hacerlo tú?_

Asustada, me giré hacia todas partes, buscando la mano que sentía posada en mi mejilla, pero allí no había nadie más. El teatro había desaparecido, también la carpa y el unicornio, y de pronto éramos sólo el tacto de aquella mano fantasmagórica y yo.

_Claro que no._

Abrí los ojos de par en par, encontrándome de vuelta en el taxi. Me había quedado dormida encima de la montaña de telas que sostenía en mi regazo, y la mano que sentía en mi mejilla no era otra que la de Tomoyo, que me acariciaba suavemente para apartar el pelo de mi cara.

—Ya hemos llegado —avisó cuando volví a enderezarme en mi asiento—. No te has perdido nada.

El taxi se detuvo en aquel momento, Shaoran se escabulló en cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta y yo aproveché para bajar con calma mientras Tomoyo pagaba al conductor. Aún me sentía algo mareada al haber despertado de golpe, así que procuré moverme muy despacio para no chocar con todas esas cosas que se ponían en medio cada vez que tenía que levantarme.

Sin embargo, el sopor se me quitó de repente al ver en dónde estaba. Sentí que los ojos y la boca se me abrían de par en par ante la vista lejana de Tomoeda, que quedaba ladera abajo. La cosa no fue menos espectacular cuando se me ocurrió darme la vuelta, y me encontré con aquella casa surgiendo entre los árboles.

—¡Tomoyo, este lugar es impresionante!

—No es para tanto. La que tenía en París era mucho más grande.

—¿Más grande? Pero si es...

—Enorme.

Shaoran terminó la frase por mí, aunque no se le veía sorprendido. Y en un principio me pregunté cómo era posible, teniendo en cuenta que la casa de Tomoyo era probablemente la casa más grande que había visto en Tomoeda, pero después me recordé que él ya habría venido aquí más veces.

Intenté olvidar su expresión indiferente y las manos en los bolsillos, pero no lo conseguí. Centrarme en el blanco inmaculado de las paredes de esta mansión, en la cantidad de ventanales o la visión de Tomoeda bajo las últimas luces de la tarde sólo hacían que recordara con más claridad el sombrío rincón del mundo por el que vagué con Shaoran la otra noche.

Si el diseño de cada línea era moderno y limpio, yo pensaba en las grietas de una pared gris. Si había un portal eléctrico con clave de seguridad, yo pensaba en las llaves que no giraban dentro de la cerradura o en el ascensor que funcionaba cuando le daba la gana. Y aunque andaba sobre un sendero de adoquines, en mi mente aparecía también una calle con baches llenos del agua de la lluvia.

¿Cómo puede sentirse él viniendo aquí?, pensé. Si yo sólo lo había acompañado a su hogar una vez, y la comparación ya me resultaba lo suficientemente dolorosa.

Cuando Tomoyo abrió la puerta, nos recibió una oleada de luz y calefacción que en otro momento me habría hecho olvidarlo todo y abalanzarme sobre el sofá más cercano, hacerme un ovillo y pedir chocolate caliente. Pero mi desilusión resultó tan grande que lo único que pude hacer fue seguir a mi amiga por el pasillo mientras me preguntaba por qué su casa, pese a ser una preciosa mezcla de colores otoñales, luz indirecta y calefacción emergiendo desde la madera del suelo, no irradiaba calor en absoluto.

Aquello me hizo pensar en mi padre durante un segundo, y en su negativa a abandonar nuestro antiguo hogar por otro más lujoso, quizá tan frío como éste. Afortunadamente, mi barrera mental de autoprotección impidió que el razonamiento llegara mucho más lejos.

—Éste es el salón —me explicó Tomoyo, señalando una habitación enorme con chimenea, sillones, una mesa de café y un ventanal gigante por el que podía ver las luces de Tomoeda comenzar a encenderse—. Puedes dejar tus cosas por aquí.

—Tomoyo, ¿vas desde aquí al teatro todos los días? —le pregunté, acercándome a la ventana.

—Claro. Ésta es mi casa.

—Pero... creí oírte decir que vas a pie.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba las telas en uno de los sofás y se acercaba a la chimenea para encenderla. Shaoran pareció alegrarse por ello, porque sonrió como un niño antes de sentarse en la alfombra.

—Me relaja dar largos paseos. Siempre salgo muy temprano, así voy andando tranquilamente hasta el teatro.

Toqué el cristal, frío como el hielo y los dedos de Tomoyo. Las luces parecían muy lejanas desde aquí, quizá a una hora de distancia andando a buen ritmo, y deseé encontrarle otro sentido a su costumbre de andar aparte del que se me ocurría y que tenía que ver directamente con evadirse. Porque andar sin rumbo, sólo por el hecho de andar, me recordó la necesidad de escapar de algo que te persigue, sin escapar realmente.

La observé sonreír, decirle algo a Shaoran y ocultar las manos tras la espalda.

¿De qué huyes, Tomoyo?

**Escena VI**

**-Shaoran-**

—¡Mira qué preciosidad! ¡Este azul cerúleo te quedaría maravilloso!

Sí, pensé yo. Exactamente igual de maravilloso que el índigo, el cobalto, el azul ultramar o el azul _phthalo_. Colores que, según Tomoyo, existían y eran además claramente diferenciables.

—¿A ti cuál te gusta más, Shaoran?

Dejé de mirar la botella que esperaba en la mesita frente a mí y que, estaba seguro, en cualquier momento comenzaría a hablarme, para arrastrar los ojos hasta las dos mujeres de pie en medio del salón. Una de ellas sostenía cinco o seis trozos gigantescos de tela azul frente a la otra, que miraba el suelo con insistencia y parecía tener muchas ganas de desaparecer.

Evidentemente, no le había hecho mucha gracia la brillante idea... llamémosla mejor "encerrona", de su amiga, que consistía en traerla hasta su casa para volver a tomarle las medidas y comenzar con su vestuario para la obra. Claro que nadie le había avisado nunca de la segunda parte: tener que cambiar su ropa por un camisón de Tomoyo, que tapaba poca cosa, y ser medida aquí porque "había mejor luz que en la habitación".

Tomoyo era una criatura muy perversa cuando quería.

—El traje tiene que ser _gris_ —apunté, dando por finalizada la discusión—. Lo pone claramente en el guión.

—Tú siempre tan literal.

—Es que me gustaría probar el oporto hoy, ¿sabes? Por algo he venido hasta aquí.

Ella bajó los brazos y suspiró. Sakura también suspiró, aunque me pareció que fue un suspiro de alivio. Yo pensé que tenía unas piernas muy bonitas.

—Está bien... al fin y al cabo, ya tengo todo en mente. Creo que podré ponerme con el traje esta misma noche. —Tomoyo dio unas palmaditas al aire, arrastró a Sakura con ella y ambas se sentaron en el suelo, a mi lado. Lo siguiente que supe fue que tenía una botella delante de mis narices—. Vamos, haz tú los honores.

Recibí la botella con sumo cuidado, sin poder creerme que esto estuviese ocurriendo de verdad. Antes de descorcharla, tomé aire y miré a un lado y a otro, esperando aquella interrupción que me impidiese abrirla, porque sabía que los momentos que esperas más ansiosamente en tu vida son los que más suelen arruinarse. Pero nada ocurrió esta vez. La botella simplemente se abrió, el olor dulzón del ámbar líquido que llevaba cuarenta años encerrado me inundó el cerebro y todo se volvió maravilloso.

Tomoyo no tardó más de una milésima de segundo en ponerme su copa delante de la cara, así que empecé sirviéndole a ella. Y mi idea había sido detenerme cuando la copa estaba a la mitad de su capacidad, pero entonces una mano fría volvió a inclinar la botella que batía en retirada y acabó llenándola hasta el tope.

—Es una ocasión especial —se excusó.

Yo me pregunté si lo que le parecía especial era tener a su nueva amiga medio desnuda en el salón de su casa... aunque pensándolo bien, prefería no conocer la respuesta.

Apunté con la botella a Sakura, que se permitió dudar unos segundos antes de acercarme su copa. No parecía tener muchas ganas de emborracharse con nosotros, quizá porque después de lo del sábado pasado aún guardaría cierto recelo al alcohol. Y como echarle menos a ella significaría más vino para mí, fui muy condescendiente.

—¡Échale más, Shaoran!

—¡En realidad yo no...!

O al menos lo intenté.

—¡Claro que sí!

Porque Tomoyo volvió a tirar de la botella hacia abajo.

Sakura miró con horror la copa llena que ahora tendría que beberse, pero su amiga ignoró aquella súplica en sus ojos con mucha entereza. En su lugar, se entretuvo metiéndome prisa para que me ocupara de mi propia copa, aunque esta vez ya no fue necesaria ninguna mirada insistente que me obligara a llenarla hasta arriba. Me apetecía beber, podría decirse que mucho. El alcohol borraría la amargura de los recuerdos de esta tarde, y a riesgo de pedir demasiado, pensé que incluso se encargaría de borrar a Sakura en camisón.

—Propongo un brindis —dijo Tomoyo, una vez el vino estuvo repartido—. Por las vueltas que da la vida. Porque nos hayamos encontrado y estemos los tres, reunidos aquí, justamente hoy. —La copa y los ojos de Tomoyo giraron hacia su amiga—. Pero sobre todo por ti, Sakura. Porque eres increíble, y porque nos alegramos de tenerte con nosotros. _¡Kanpai!_

Entonces, Sakura haría algo increíble: sus labios se curvaron suavemente hacia arriba, dibujando una sonrisa auténtica, de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando dormía en el taxi hasta que a Tomoyo se le había ocurrido quitarle el mechón de pelo que le caía por la cara, rompiendo el hechizo y obligándome a mirarla con reproche. Ella no se había quedado atrás, preguntándome si preferiría haberlo hecho yo. Y por supuesto yo había tenido que negarlo.

Pero lo cierto es que...

—Gracias, Tomoyo... _¡Kanpai!_

Me gustaba esa sonrisa.

—_Kanpai._

El vino se deslizó dulce y cálido garganta abajo, con el sabor intenso que otorgan cuarenta años de siesta en un barril de roble y una eternidad de espera ansiosa por mi parte. No había podido detenerme a olerlo antes del primer trago, pero sí lo hice al segundo, catando aquel regusto a nueces y pasas que dejaba en el paladar.

—¡Está delicioso! —exclamó Sakura—. Es muy dulce.

Tomoyo sonrió también, arrullando el vino en su copa.

—Por algo he tenido que protegerlo durante tanto tiempo. Aunque, no te lo vayas a beber de golpe —advirtió—. Los sabores tan dulces son los más engañosos y cuando te quieres dar cuenta... bueno, ya sabes lo que pasa.

Su sonrojo habló por ella. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

—Tendré cuidado.

Como casi siempre que se reúnen colegas y buen vino en una misma habitación, la cosa derivó en alguna charla amena sobre cualquier tema que únicamente al principio me concentré en seguir. A cada pequeño trago de mi copa, las voces parecían alejarse un poco más, el suelo hacerse más cómodo y la sonrisa de Sakura más interesante.

¿Cuánto tendría que ver esa sonrisa con el alcohol?, me pregunté, sin perder un sólo movimiento de aquellos labios que dibujaban palabras en el aire. No podía entender lo que decía, pero tampoco estaba interesado en ello si todo lo que decía eran mentiras. Me bastaba con preguntarme qué la estaba haciendo sonreírle así a Tomoyo, porque era la primera vez que veía su rostro tan relajado y alegre.

¿O lo estaría fingiendo también?

Yo ya la había visto fingir sonrisas un montón de veces... de hecho, parecía haber nacido para fingir que todo estaba bien. Fingir que Tomoyo no la asustaba realmente, cada vez que se ponía a fantasear sobre vestuario, que un tipo como Terada no había intentado violarla en medio del escenario del teatro, que Rika, Chiharu y Naoko no la acosaban cada día, que su novio no se enfadaba nunca o que no la ponía nerviosa llevar ese diminuto camisón como única prenda, cuando se pasaba la vida envuelta en un millar de capas de ropa gigantesca.

Siempre que le dieras la oportunidad, siempre que se te ocurriera preocuparte, Sakura sonreiría como si la realidad no pudiera alcanzarla. Y si un día se le caía el mundo a los pies y no se esforzaba por convencerte de que estaba perfectamente bien, al día siguiente la encontrarías reconstruida desde los cimientos.

Era admirable, al menos para un tipo como yo, que mil veces había deseado ser como ella: alguien con la entereza suficiente como para engañar a todo el mundo, pasara lo que le pasara, para quien mentir fuese tan fácil como respirar. Alguien en quien no puedas leer todas las desgracias de su vida con sólo pararte a mirarlo un segundo.

Fye había intentado enseñarme, yo me había esforzado lo indecible por aprender. Pero por mucho que practicara, el pasado no era para mí algo que pudiera olvidar, ni la felicidad algo que supiera fingir.

_En el fondo de esos ojos_, decía Fye, _siempre quedas tú. Y ese vacío que te está comiendo._

Vi a Tomoyo prácticamente abalanzarse sobre su amiga para cogerle las manos y comenzar a hablar sin parar, probablemente delirando. También vi a Sakura soportarlo con tanta paciencia y entereza como pudieran existir en el mundo.

Aunque aquello me hizo recordar al episodio de esta tarde en el teatro, y la sola imagen bastó para que tuviese que darle un trago largo a mi vino.

¿Cómo habría reaccionado ella de ver al crío? Porque no podía verlo, ¿verdad? Al menos, a mí no me lo había parecido...

Pero claro, fíate tú de lo que Sakura _parezca_ estar pensando. ¡Puede morderte!

Le di otro trago al vino, que fue el último que me quedaba. Para entonces, lo único que permanecía inmutable entre tanta niebla mental era la idea de que no quería cruzarme con aquel niño en las próximas veinticuatro horas... por lo menos.

—Eh, Shaoran, no vayas tan rápido. —La voz de Tomoyo llegó hasta mí justo cuando mis dedos rozaron la botella—. Nosotras también queremos, ¿no es cierto?

—Yo estoy bien así —se excusó Sakura—. Por mi no te preocupes, Li. Puedes beberte mi parte si quieres.

—Pero si no has bebido apenas.

—Voy poco a poco.

Tomoyo sólo dejó de insistir cuando vio a su amiga ceder y dar un tímido trago, probablemente notando que la estaba presionando exageradamente y que su maldad tenía un límite. Yo aproveché el altercado para llenarme una segunda copa antes de que nadie pudiera decirme nada.

_Esta vez iré más despacio_, me ordené a mí mismo, procurando saborear el oporto tan tranquilamente como pude. La primera copa parecía haberse evaporado, pero no era así en absoluto: aunque no estaba borracho, comenzaba a parpadear con demasiada lentitud y fijar la mirada en un punto comenzaba a volverse difícil.

—Le estaba hablando a Sakura sobre Fye y Kurogane.

Tomoyo se había girado un poco en su sitio, lo suficiente como para poder hablar cara a cara conmigo y para que a mí me quedase bien claro que no podría escaquearme durante más tiempo de la conversación. _Estás cordialmente invitado a hacernos algo de caso, gracias._

—Conoces a Fye de la librería, ¿verdad? —pregunté, recordando la tarde en la que nos habíamos cruzado por primera vez, cuando ella me había parecido una criatura perdida en el mundo de Fye y su novio un idiota presuntuoso.

Sakura asintió, puede que recordando también.

—Pero no conozco a Kurogane —apuntó—. A lo mejor no estaba el día que fui.

—Siempre está en la trastienda —le explicó Tomoyo—. Fye suele ponerlo a recoger los cachivaches que tiene guardados por allí, a reparar grietas y goteras, hacer la contabilidad... esa clase de cosas. Y a Kurogane no es que le apetezca, pero lo hace de todas formas. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco puede estar atendiendo a los clientes.

La imagen de un Kurogane sentado al otro lado del mostrador, recibiendo a los clientes con su eterno rictus antipático, hizo que se me escaparan unas risas. No me costó nada imaginar sus comentarios sobre que tal o cual libro era una basura, que el dueño era un vago y una locaza, o que si se te ocurría intentar tomarle el pelo tu cabeza acabaría en un expositor.

—Pagaría por verlo —admití.

Sakura nos miró a ambos con los ojos abiertos de una niña curiosa. Cuando aquello también me hizo gracia, le eché definitivamente la culpa al vino.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Kurogane es lo más huraño que hayas visto en tu vida —respondió Tomoyo, también riendo—. Es un tío muy alto y fornido, con cara de haber tenido un mal día todos los días, y no es especialmente delicado o consecuente con sus comentarios. Por supuesto, se enfada muy rápido y entonces cualquiera que no sea Fye entiende que debería salir corriendo...

—¡Oh! Por lo que dices, parece todo lo opuesto al chico al que yo conocí.

Lo eran. Desde que Fye era tan larguirucho y escuálido como Kurogane prácticamente un espartano, hasta la sonrisa enorme de uno y el ceño fruncido _ad aeternum_ del otro, pasando por el carácter demasiado sociable frente a la misantropía, la propensión a las drogas o a la vida sana y el ejercicio, el sentido del humor retorcido _versus_ la absoluta carencia de nada similar.

—Por eso son tan compatibles.

—¿Compa...? —Tomoyo tuvo que hacerle un guiño a Sakura para que entendiera su comentario, y en aquel momento ella abrió los ojos incluso más. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer eso?—. ¿Son pareja?

—No se sabe. Lo más probable es que sí, pero ellos nunca dicen nada. Y nadie pregunta... exceptuando a Tomoyo, que es un poco cotilla.

—Lo hacen todo juntos —continuó ella, sin inmutarse—. Comparten casa, trabajo, eventos sociales, paseos, vacaciones e incluso visitas al teatro de vez en cuando.

—Bueno —Sakura se llevó una mano al mentón—, podría ser. Aunque recuerdo haber pensado lo mismo sobre mi hermano y un amigo que tenía en la secundaria y al que últimamente he visto más veces que él... —Negó con la cabeza—. Pero al final parece que sólo eran ideas mías.

—Uno nunca sabe. —Tomoyo suspiró y miró al techo con dramatismo—. Hay gente tan reservada con sus sentimientos... ¿a qué le tendrán tanto miedo?

Ah, estupendo. La hora del sermón de Tomoyo Daidouji, la persona más adecuada para hablar del tema, había llegado y yo sin darme cuenta.

—Eres la primera aquí que nunca dice lo que piensa —farfullé, aunque inmediatamente recordé que ya no éramos ella y yo solos—: Bien, quizá la segunda.

Tomoyo se puso de pie, asombrosamente sin tambalearse luego de dar el último trago a su copa de vino, y dio una palmada antes de protagonizar uno de sus típicos mutis por el foro.

—El caso es —dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja— que me he dado cuenta de que nos estamos bebiendo todo este oporto sin haber comido nada. Seguro que tenéis hambre después de estar toda la tarde en el teatro.

Es curioso cómo la mente activa y desactiva interruptores en el resto de tu cuerpo, cómo unas pocas palabras mágicas consiguen recordarte que te duele algo en lo que no habías reparado hasta el momento, o que llevas sin comer nada desde poco después del mediodía. Cómo puedes, de pronto, tener un agujero negro en el estómago y comenzar a creer que morirás si no te alimentas cuanto antes. Una vez que alguien mete esa clase de ideas en tu cabeza, es casi imposible volver a concentrarte en otra cosa.

—No hace fal… —intentó detenerla Sakura, aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

—La verdad es que estoy famélico.

—Entonces no hay más que hablar. Buscaré en la cocina algo dulce que nos sirva para maridar con el vino. Seguro que encuentro algunos pastelitos, o si no, puedo preparar...

Mi cerebro dejó de oír las maravillosas ideas de Tomoyo en cuanto me imaginé los primeros bocados, acallando la parte racional que me advirtió del peligro del azúcar para acompañar la borrachera.

Le di otro trago al vino, intentando llenar el estómago con algo, pero ni siquiera concentrarme al máximo en aquel regusto a frutos secos consiguió hacerme olvidar la promesa de una bandeja llena de pastelitos. De chocolate, por favor.

¿Dónde me había dejado los cigarrillos?

—¿Crees que Fye irá pronto al teatro?

Cuando volví a fijarme en lo que tenía alrededor, vi que Tomoyo ya no estaba aquí. En su lugar había dejado a Sakura sentada en la alfombra, con una copa medio vacía en la mano, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas coloradas. Se había replegado hasta que las rodillas le rozaran el mentón y pudiera abrazarse con su mano libre, y como aún llevaba puesto aquel camisón a mí se me ocurrió que una Sakura recién levantada tenía que ser algo parecido a esta estampa: una mezcla de mirada perdida y el tipo de sonrisa que sucede a un sueño agradable.

Aquella idea hizo que me diera una vuelta el estómago, presa del miedo. Pensar en algo así sólo podía significar una cosa.

Dos, en realidad.

La primera: que empezaba a estar _seriamente_ borracho.

La segunda: que mañana iba a tener una resaca más grande que el mundo.

—No lo sé. Fye no se pasa por el teatro muy seguido. —Bebí un poco más, aunque no era necesario ni recomendable—. Pero puedes ir a verlo a la librería, seguro que tu visita le pondrá de buen humor.

Sakura le dio un trago pequeño al vino en su copa antes de abrazarse con más fuerza y recostar la cabeza en las rodillas. Desde ahí, sonreía y me miraba, aunque me pareció que no me estaba mirando a mí tanto como miraba sus propios pensamientos.

—Puedo esperar —dijo—, ya que fui yo quien llegó a él la primera vez. Pero ojalá no tarde, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo a fondo. Tomoyo siempre acaba hablándome de él, como si fuera una persona tan interesante y enigmática... tan mágica.

Lo suficiente como para haberte traído hasta nosotros, puesto tu vida patas arriba y que, aun así, estés ansiosa por volver a verlo. No más que eso...

—Seguro que vendrá.

Bebí por última vez antes de dejar la copa a un lado. Tenía que parar. Si bien estaba más que acostumbrado a beber, no lo estaba tanto a beber cosas como ésta ni tampoco a beberlas tan rápido.

—Nunca he conocido a alguien como él.

Quise estirar el brazo hacia Sakura, pero tuve miedo de tropezar de cualquier manera estúpida, así que opté por acercarme un poco más a ella.

El capullo en el que había confinado su cuerpo se abrió, aflojando los hombros y separándose de sus rodillas lentamente. Pero no huyó hacia la lejana cocina, en donde Tomoyo se entretendría revolviendo alacenas, ni se escabulló con cualquier excusa como había hecho día tras día en el teatro. Quizá porque hoy le había dicho a su novio que se quedaría hasta tarde. O quizá porque ella también parecía estar algo borracha.

_Ten cuidado con Fye._

—Ten cuidado con lo que bebes —advertí, susurrando como un idiota. Por algún motivo temía que Tomoyo pudiese oír, desde la otra punta de su enorme casa, lo que le estaba diciendo a su protegida—. Te estás poniendo muy elocuente, como todos los novatos.

La voz de Sakura se deslizó suavemente, como gotas de veneno que se precipitan hasta el corazón de un oído incauto.

—No me digas lo que debo hacer, Li —murmuró—. Esto no es el teatro.

Pero esto tampoco era _Hamlet_ y ella, desde luego, no era un rey incestuoso.

—Sólo cuando tú dejes de fingir.

Su boca rozó la mía en una caricia tan suave que no supe si había ocurrido realmente o si me la había imaginado porque ella estaba demasiado cerca. Pero en cuanto noté que sus labios sabían a restos de vino dulce, ya no me importó averiguarlo.

Mis manos estaban demasiado inquietas como para mantenerlas vacías, así que las arrastré hasta su cuello, hasta poder dibujar los perfiles de aquella mandíbula, hasta buscar a tientas las mejillas ardientes de Sakura y retenerla justo donde estaba ahora.

Algo me recordaba, mientras la sentía fundirse contra mí como si estuviese hecha de volutas de humo, que no sería así siempre. Que en algún momento recobraría la sobriedad y el control de sí misma y entonces me mordería en lugar de besarme con timidez.

Una pena.

Su espalda se arqueó levemente, haciéndose al contorno de mi mano cuando la acerqué cuanto era posible. Entonces, su boca se abrió como una promesa... pero también noté algo más.

Algo húmedo, extendiéndose rápidamente por mi estómago y piernas, atravesándome el espinazo con un escalofrío que me obligó a romper el beso y separarme de Sakura, que se tapaba la boca con una mano mientras sostenía en la otra su copa vacía.

Dudando, bajé la mirada y me encontré con una gran mancha de vino que se extendía por mi camisa y parte de los pantalones.

—¡Perdón!

Me había empapado, desperdiciado la mitad de una copa de delicioso Oporto Tawny de cuarenta, ¡cuarenta! años para echármela por encima. Así, _zas_, en un único y torpe movimiento, justo antes de quedar paralizada y mirarme con sus enormes ojos de miedo verde.

Pero por alguna razón, a mí todo se me hacía estúpidamente divertido.

_Que Baco me perdone._

Con mi mano libre tanteé la alfombra, buscando aquella copa que continuaba esperándome. A diferencia de la de Sakura, a la mía aún le quedaba bastante vino.

Al menos hasta que se lo derramé por completo en el escote.

Una mancha se fue extendiendo hasta cruzarle el pecho de arriba abajo, dibujando algo similar a una herida sangrante. Y como mi otra mano aún continuaba reteniendo a Sakura por la espalda, pude notar sus temblores mucho antes de que se quejara.

—¡Está... está frío!

Aquel comentario me pareció tan obvio que comencé a reír.

—¡Lo sé!

El ceño de Sakura se frunció en una amenaza que jamás llegó a decir. En su lugar, la vi bajar la mirada hacia la mancha, para después comenzar a frotarla con la servilleta que encontró en la mesa cercana.

—Esto es de Tomoyo —me recordó, intentando limpiar la tela.

Y lo cierto es que no me había parado a pensar en ese detalle cuando se me ocurrió bañarla en vino, pero la situación en general era tan absurda que quizá habría valido la pena el sacrificio. Aunque sólo fuera por ver aquella cara y saborear la dulce, dulce venganza.

—Se lo compensaré.

Sakura suspiró, rindiéndose cuando vio que sólo conseguía extender la mancha como un borrón.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

La verdad, no lo sabía bien. No más allá del hecho de que, en mi estado, cada mínimo detalle hacía de mi mundo una comedia.

—Porque tú lo hiciste antes —supuse—. Es la ley del talión.

Ella alzó la vista hacia mí.

—¿Ojo por ojo?

Yo agité mi copa vacía ante ella, intentando parecer solemne. Probablemente sonriendo como un subnormal.

—Mancha por mancha.

La vi dejar sus cosas a un lado, antes de moverse para quedar sentada sobre sus rodillas.

—Bueno, pues... fui yo quien te besó primero —me recordó.

Pero no hacía verdadera falta semejante inmolación, pensé. Al fin y al cabo...

—Iba a hacerlo de todas formas.

Alcancé sus labios de una estocada, tirando de Sakura hasta que su cuerpo dio con el mío y su cálida boca se abrió para darme la bienvenida.

Pero no me bastaba.

Comenzaba a tener demasiado calor, a estar demasiado mareado, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue aferrarme a ella, estrechándola tan cerca como pude. Era tan poquita cosa entre mis brazos...

Y mordía tan condenadamente fuerte.

—Me haces daño —se quejó cuando yo aparté la boca de la suya, sólo los milímetros suficientes para que no pudiera volver a morderme.

—Y tú a mí.

Su respiración me hizo cosquillas en los labios; sus ojos en la boca del estómago.

—Es la ley del talión —susurró—. Ojo por ojo.

Y no supe si fui yo que aflojé un poco la presión de mis brazos, o si consiguió zafarse por sí misma, pero antes de darme cuenta Sakura había tomado impulso y volvía a besarme.

Me sorprendí al sentir sus manos trepar hasta mis hombros, luchando por llegar al cuello, pero más me sorprendió que sus dedos se enredaran en mi pelo y me empujaran contra aquel beso ansioso. Nada quedaba ya de la suavidad con la que sus labios me habían buscado tímidamente la primera vez, y así como eso se había marchado, de la mano se habían ido también mis ganas de arrullarla.

Volví a sentir un mordisco cuando mi mano trepó por su espalda, y decidí que ya no aguantaría más. Me estaba poniendo enfermo.

Cuando Sakura abrió la boca, deteniéndose un segundo a respirar, yo aproveché y oculté el rostro en la curva que iba del cuello al hombro.

—Diente por diente —gruñí.

Y lo siguiente que supe fue que su carne cedía con ternura a los mordiscos.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abriéndole camino a la lengua con la que probé los restos de vino que le habían salpicado la clavícula, pero ella tenía dos manos que comenzaban a hacerme la vida imposible. Una había abandonado mi nuca para volver al hombro y enterrar sus dedos en él, mientras que la otra...

Tuve que alzar la cabeza cuando sentí que me estaba desabotonando la camisa para poder colar su mano debajo, de la misma forma en que yo lo había hecho con ella la noche en el sofá de mi apartamento.

Apoyé mi frente en la suya, luchando por detener aquel monstruo que me golpeaba frenéticamente el pecho.

—Tu corazón... —comenzó a decir ella, pero de pronto su boca se cerró.

_Acaba la frase_, ordené mentalmente. Por favor, no es tan difícil. No es más que el talión: una secuencia, un razonamiento lógico que tú has hecho y yo también.

_Tu corazón por el mío_, nada más. Un trato justo.

—Dilo.

¡Vamos! Arráncalo, písalo, cómetelo o guárdalo en una caja. Haz con él lo que quieras, entonces yo haré lo que quiera con el tuyo.

—No.

Yo la imité, arrastrando la mano al centro de su pecho, sintiendo la tela mojada y pegajosa que se adhería a su piel. Aquella tela no era lo bastante gruesa como para ocultar su cuerpo, ni el clamor tras las costillas.

Su rostro era el único yelmo impenetrable. Era absurdo tener los latidos de su corazón en una mano, sus ojos tan cerca y que sin embargo pretendiera mentirme con ellos.

—Dilo, Sakura.

¿Quieres que te deje en paz? ¿Quieres un polvo en la alfombra? ¿Quieres que me arrastre por ti?

Di lo que quieres, sea lo que sea, por una vez.

Sal de ahí, déjame verte. Te oí cuando me lo reclamabas: no estamos en el teatro. Dijiste algo el otro día y yo llevo desde entonces sin poder sacármelo de la cabeza. Repítelo o niégalo, pero por lo que más quieras, no te quedes callada. Dame algo nuevo en lo que pensar.

Su mano se cerró en mi pecho, pero ella seguía muda. Así que yo acaricié la piel de sus rodillas, subí por sus piernas cuan largas eran, buscando entre toda la piel desnuda que aquel camisón dejaba al descubierto.

—¡Dilo!

El interior de sus muslos era cómodo y suave, dos muros de carne trémula que calentaron mi mano inmóvil. Todo en la habitación pareció quedarse quieto durante aquellos segundos; el fuego en la chimenea, el aire que dejó de entrar a mis pulmones, los ojos de Sakura. La certeza de que aquellas palabras también se habían quedado detenidas en su garganta y que yo no las oiría salir.

El tiempo volvió a su cauce cuando arrastré la mano un poco más adentro, y entonces ella juntó las rodillas, atrapándome.

Su mirada se volvió pacífica y en sus labios se fue extendiendo una sonrisa dulce como la miel, antes de recostar la cabeza en mi hombro y rodearme el cuello con sus brazos. Yo me pregunté si desde ahí podría oír que el corazón me latía al borde del infarto, o si la voz en mi cabeza que me suplicaba matarla y acabar con esto gritaría lo suficiente como para impedírselo.

—Nunca —me susurró al oído—, nunca te lo diré.

Las palabras de Sakura aún me quemaban el estómago cuando los pasos de Tomoyo repicaron a lo largo del pasillo, recordándome su existencia como un _Deux ex machina _que llegaba a tiempo para salvar la vida de Sakura.

Inmediatamente, mi mano fue liberada y ella se movió hacia atrás, separándose de mí para quedar como al principio. Yo aproveché mi tiempo de una forma algo distinta, llenando mi copa hasta la mitad y bebiéndome todo su contenido antes de que Tomoyo se asomara por la puerta.

—He traído los últimos tres flanes que quedaban —anunció, haciendo malabares con una bandeja llena de postres—. Y he preparado un sirope que... —Tomoyo dejó de mirar sus flanes para centrarse en nosotros, y fue entonces cuando puso cara de espanto y se detuvo en medio del salón—. ¿Qué ha pasado con el vino? —preguntó su voz estrangulada—. Shaoran, ¿se puede saber qué hiciste?

Imaginé que tenía que ser muy traumático volver de preparar amorosamente una bandeja llena de postres para tus amigos y encontrarte con que han derramado tu oporto Tawny de cuarenta años por cuantos sitios les fue posible. Lo entendía, de verdad.

¡¿Pero por qué tenía que echarme la culpa a mí primero?!

—He sido yo.

Sakura se había puesto de pie y andado hasta una lívida Tomoyo, que continuaba inmóvil con su bandeja entre las manos.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, es sólo que el vino me subió de golpe. —Yo procuré mirar hacia otro lado. No quería verle la cara si empezaba a mentirle a Tomoyo como había mentido en el taxi de camino aquí, contándole a su novio cualquier historia sobre una película que definitivamente nadie vería hoy—. Ya sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a beber, y...

—¡Oh! En ese caso, no te preocupes.

Ah, claro, ¡a ella no le decía nada!

Me giré un poco, sin levantarme, tan sólo para darles la espalda.

—Nos he puesto perdidos y he arruinado el camisón que me prestaste... Lo siento mucho...

Los pies de Tomoyo por fin se volvieron a poner en marcha, seguidos por los de Sakura. La oí dejar la bandeja en la mesita, pero yo no quise dejar de mirar el paisaje nocturno en la ventana.

—No pasa nada, tengo mucha ropa. Lo que me importa es que tú estés bien.

—¡Estoy bien, de verdad!

—Entonces, déjame que te acompañe a buscar otra cosa que ponerte. Vamos a mi habitación.

Ambas dejaron el salón entre cuchicheos y risas, como si nada acabara de pasar. Yo, en cambio, necesitaría varios tragos más de vino antes de poder considerarme lo suficientemente anestesiado de la realidad. Aunque no sirvió para matar el frío, ni los recuerdos que llevaban toda la tarde apareciéndose como fantasmas.

—_Fuma un poco, aunque sea. No te digo que te la chutes así sin más, pero por probar..._

—_No, Shaoran. Me da miedo._

—_¿Y de qué tienes miedo?_

—_De que me guste... y acabar como esos yonkis que conocí en París. No me fui de allí, no perdí el respeto de mi familia por capricho. Además, creo que tú tampoco deberías fumarla tanto._

—_Es cierto, chutarme sería más barato y yo no tengo mucho dinero._

—_Últimamente pareciera que vives para ella. Yo no quiero esto, ¿sabes? Me duele verte así._

—_Pues no me mires._

_Tomoyo se pone de pie, ya no sonríe. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, lleva mucho tiempo sin sonreír._

—_Shaoran —dice—, he conocido a alguien._

**Escena VII**

**-Sakura-**

El sacrificio es algo que quema por dentro, una espera demasiado larga, un dolor que te hace desear escapar. Implica que hay algo que quieres conseguir, que en algún momento se te ha ocurrido que puedes pagar el precio justo para obtenerlo y que podrás soportar tan doloroso trámite. Pero no siempre es sencillo recordarlo. Hay momentos en los que, como ahora, lo único que tu parte... no sé si racional o irracional, pide a gritos es que tires la toalla. _Ya habrá otra cosa que te guste más_, te dice, _no es realmente necesario que te tomes todo este trabajo. Descansa. _

_Olvídalo._

Cierro la puerta de mi hogar usando sólo una mano, pues la otra se mantiene ocupada reteniendo mi corazón en su sitio. Tengo la certeza de que se escapará volando por la ventana si se me ocurriese apartar los dedos que entierro en mi pecho. No me cuesta imaginarlo, con su cara de idiota redomado, saltando de cabeza al primer pozo que encuentre en su camino. Y dentro de aquel pozo...

Tus manos, tus ojos, la hilera de dientes formando tu sonrisa demasiado amplia.

_¡Son para comerte mejor!_

No tengo fuerzas para ser cuidadosa, así que dejo caer mis pertenencias a lo largo del pasillo. El bolso, mi abrigo, los zapatos, los pantalones. De pronto, el camino de la entrada hasta el baño ha sido marcado con todos mis despojos. Como un globo aerostático que comienza a caer en picado, es necesario aligerar toda carga: yo misma y mi consciencia ya pesamos demasiado.

Abro el grifo de la bañera y espero, no sé cuánto tiempo, a que ésta se llene. Desnuda, de pie en medio del cuarto de baño, busco una respuesta que el dibujo de los azulejos no sabe darme.

Duele, pienso, que nadie pueda contestar a tus preguntas, sobre todo cuando preguntas con el corazón. Cuando esa duda surge con tanta fuerza que hace chirriar los engranajes de tu mecanismo perfecto, las palabras se escapan de tu boca y sólo obtienes silencio.

Duele, sí, el hecho de que tú me veas tropezar y no te molestes en tenderme la mano. Me la has tendido para otras cosas, claro, como para darme mi copia del guión o tocarme por debajo de la ropa, pero no cuando se me ha escapado un pedacito de debilidad.

No quise preguntártelo aquella noche en tu casa, lo siento. ¿Te ha molestado? ¿Te inquieta?

¿Duele?

Porque me pareció que no te estaba resultando tan divertido, que de hecho estabas algo frustrado y también que esperabas saber qué es lo que pretendo de ti. Te gustaría eso, lo sé, pero no puedo decírtelo. Si te lo dijera, escaparías, porque te da miedo pensar la respuesta a una pregunta como la de esa noche.

Lo entiendo, a mí también me da miedo. Yo tampoco puedo decírmelo a mí misma.

Es mejor creer que sólo estoy jugando contigo, ¿no te parece? Si lo dejamos en el juego, no pasará nada. Los niños pueden jugar a ser todas aquellas cosas que nunca llegarán a ser: bomberos, astronautas, estrellas del rock... Lo mismo hacemos los actores sobre el escenario, que al fin y al cabo, no somos más que niños jugando a vidas que no nos pertenecen.

Juguemos, pues, a que nos necesitamos. Te confieso que yo ya estoy jugando, el problema es que no quiero jugar sola, delante de ti _(eso me hace mucho daño)_.

Lo que yo quiero es que subas al escenario conmigo y juegues, que dejes de mirarme a lo lejos y de limitarte a decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Puede que, con algo de suerte, seas tú quien se crea el juego... porque hasta donde yo sé no eres actor y guardo la esperanza de que no sepas jugar.

Pareciera que hoy te lo has creído, que crees que me he vuelto a equivocar: que no he pensado en lo que estaba haciendo o en lo que decía. En que realmente se me había escapado esa frase, como se me escaparon los pensamientos aquella noche en tu sofá. _Espero_ que te lo hayas creído, o mi esfuerzo sería en vano. ¡No creas que es fácil ser así!

Todo esto me hace sufrir, acurrucarme en el agua tibia de la bañera, temblar de miedo por lo que pueda pasarme mientras intento cazarte a ti... pero supongo que todo esto forma parte del sacrificio y que ningún plan está libre de inseguridades y posibles fracasos.

Porque sin embargo hay algo, un deseo más fuerte que el miedo o que la sangre pulsando en mis venas. Algo que tiene el sabor de los besos que me das cuando te olvidas de que voy a morderte en un rato, porque te detesto. Algo que tiene el tacto de tu mano cálida acariciando la piel de mis muslos, que parecía haberse quedado ahí para siempre.

Suspiro y resbalo bañera abajo, dejando que el agua me haga flotar. _Vete_, suplico. _Vete ya_.

Pero el calor sigue aquí. Me funde las entrañas, implacable, fluye con cada latido desde el centro de mi vientre hacia el resto de mi cuerpo.

Oigo el teléfono sonar a lo lejos, en algún rincón del pasillo, mientras siento cada poro de mi piel vibrar a la espera de un alivio. Sé que será Eriol, sé lo que me dirá: que volverá tarde, que ojalá me haya gustado la película, que me quiere. _(Pero que alguien me perdone, porque yo a Eriol no)._

Con mis propias manos, recorro el mismo camino que tú hiciste en casa de Tomoyo. Cuando mi piel reacciona de idéntica manera, me pregunto si será siempre así. No tengo mucha experiencia en el tema, aunque es probable que tú no lo sepas. También es probable que no me quieras responder si te lo pregunto.

Mis dedos resbalando por la piel de mi cuello o el hueso de mi clavícula no son como tus labios, pero tengo que conformarme.

Las sumerjo en el agua tibia, encuentro mi pecho y mi vientre, y sigo bajando. Mis piernas se han cerrado solas, ¿te lo puedes creer? Me parece que algo en esta cabeza no entiende que no tiene de quién ocultarse, de que no estás aquí para verlo, de que no estoy obligada a fingir.

El pulso se me acelera, la piel se me eriza cuando llego a la cara interna de los muslos, justo donde tú has llegado. Durante unos segundos, intento respirar, intento dejarlas quietas como tú dejaste la tuya, simplemente para torturarme, pero no soy capaz. Hay un calor demasiado molesto que me quemará viva si no lo apago.

Así que deslizo suavemente las manos, un poco más abajo, un poco más adentro. Un escalofrío me tensa la espalda, recuesto la cabeza en el borde de la bañera… y me sigo tocando.

¿Cómo he llegado a esto?

¿Por qué mi cuerpo lo necesita ahora y no antes?

¿Por qué no puedo detenerme?

Si siempre he sido buena mintiéndole a todo el mundo, incluso a mí misma, por qué ahora no tengo voluntad para negarme algo del placer que no conozco. No creí que necesitara conocerlo. No creí que necesitara conocerte.

Cierro los ojos y pienso que estás aquí, que vienes a acabar con lo que has empezado. El agua que se agita por mis propios movimientos es un buen sustituto, me rodea, está caliente.

Aquel cosquilleo se hace cada vez más fuerte, son pulsos que viajan a cada punta de mi cuerpo, cada vez más rápido. Imagino que eres quien me besa cuando el agua llega hasta mis labios y entonces algo estalla en mi cabeza, tiñéndolo todo de blanco, haciendo que mi espalda se arquee, mis rodillas choquen, mi garganta tenga que ahogar un grito.

_¡Shaoran!_, te llamo, pero es sólo en mi mente.

Por supuesto, cuando abro los ojos entiendo que no has venido, y que no vendrás por mucho que te invoque.

Mi cuerpo flota en la bañera, ligero como nunca, no soy más que una niña perdida en el agua.

Sé que algo se está llevando mi alma, Shaoran, que tú dirás que no es más que la ley del talión.

Que es ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Tu corazón por el mío.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan: ¡**Hola a todo el mundo por ahí! ¿Qué tal va ese lunes? Espero que un poco menos tedioso después de este capítulo, sobre todo porque me he esforzado en subirlo cuanto antes y espero que haya valido la pena.

Esta vez, tengo buenas y malas noticias. Empecemos por las malas, que son las que me reconcomen:

Por si alguien no se ha enterado todavía, llevo parte de enero, todo febrero y en un futuro parte de marzo trabajando en una tienda todo el día, de lunes a sábado hasta la noche, de modo que mi único día libre es el domingo. En un principio, creí que no sería capaz de actualizar este mes porque no tengo tiempo para nada, pero al final he sacado unos minutos para corregir aquí y allá y el capítulo puede ser subido *¡bien, hagamos una fiesta!*. Entonces, ¿cuál es la mala noticia? Bueno... la verdad es que no he podido contestar a todos los reviews, y a los que he podido contestar, darán fe de que no son las contestaciones a la que tengo acostumbrados a los lectores. He contestado por orden a quien me dio tiempo, de modo que espero no ofender a nadie por no haberle mandado su agradecimiento, no ha sido nada personal: simplemente no pude seguir contestando y ahí me quedé. Así que sólo puedo pedir disculpas por ello y paciencia. Por supuesto, también agradecer a esa gente a la que no le pude escribir. **Intentaré contestar a aquellos que tuvieron dudas específicas sobre el capítulo**, porque no quiero dejarlos hablando con la pared, pero probablemente tarde un poco.

Y dicho esto, paso a las buenas noticias: ¡Hay un dibujo-boceto-loquesea del entreacto! Por si alguien quería ver a Shaoran con un vestido y a Eriol de conejito, que se pase por mi galería de Deviant Art (dirección en el perfil). Pero este acto también tiene dibujo, dos para ser exactos, lo que pasa es que dependerá de si sigo despierta o no el subir el primero ahora o mañana. En cualquier caso, los habrá.

Por último, pasando al capítulo, ¿qué tal les trató? Me parece que han pasado varias cosas en estas 42 páginas. Especialmente se ha desvelado (por fin) una parte fundamental del pasado de Shaoran, su historia con la heroína. No sé qué tan familiarizados estén por aquí con esa droga en concreto, pero creo que ha quedado claro que es una de las jodidas. De la mano de esto va su relación con Tomoyo, o más bien su no-relación, si es que alguien ha prestado atención a ese breve flasback de su última escena (hablando de Tomoyo, ¡se va a mudar con Ritsuko! En secreto. A ver cómo acaba eso)... ¿Y la llamada telefónica? Estoy ansiosa por conocer las teorías acerca de ella y de qué querrá Yukito, el querido psiquiatra de Sakura, de alguien como Shaoran (se admiten apuestas). ¿Y el niño fantasma? Seguimos sin saber qué es pero ahora al menos sabemos cuándo apareció, aunque sólo en el caso de nuestro director. De Eriol no hemos leído mucho en esta entrega, pero prometo que en la siguiente aparecerá más. Y en cuanto a Sakura no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que me parece que está en un punto sin retorno y esa escena final lo ha confirmado. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, pero la verdad es que estoy encantada con el POV como pocas veces puedo estarlo: ni siquiera lo he retocado. Por supuesto, me encantaría saber qué le ha parecido a alguien más.

Bien, creo que ya lo he dicho todo, y si no lo hice ya lo haré en otra ocasión, porque ahora mismo la palabra "agotada" se me queda corta. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo, y que se animen a dejar reviews. Sospecho que este mes, más que nunca, serán mi sustento porque lo de la tienda me tiene muy deprimida.

Como siempre, gracias por estar ahí.


	14. Acto XII: Clavel

**Tras el telón**

_por_

_Chocolate con Menta_

**ACTO XII**

"**Clavel"**

* * *

**Escena I**

**-Shaoran-**

Hay mañanas, como las de hoy, en la que cada minúsculo sonido ambiental puede convertir tu cabeza en un infierno palpitante de dolor. De más está decir que atravesar en semejante estado el centro de Tomoeda, que pese a no ser demasiado grande pretendía imitar a una verdadera ciudad, era una idea terrible. Las calles parecían tener el triple de gente de lo normal, hablando, corriendo, gritando, las palomas te esquivaban siempre a último momento, se formaban atascos hasta en los callejones y todo conductor tocaba la bocina de su puto coche al menos tres veces por minuto.

¿Exagerando?, posiblemente, pero mi resaca no me hablaba de otra cosa. Y hablaba fuerte y claro, por cierto, punzando con sus agujas mis ojos ante cada vibración en el aire o rayo de luz que se reflejara en mis retinas. Era una resaca de órdago, de ésas que te dan cuando no sólo bebes mal y demasiado un sábado, sino que además se te ocurre posponerla el domingo. Así, la empujas con cerveza hasta el lunes porque eres un idiota y crees que es mejor sufrirla otro día.

—¡A QUE NO ME ALCANZAS!

—¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡SOY MUCHO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE TÚ!

Niños, niños por doquier. Parecía haber millones por todas partes, daba igual cuánto me esforzara en sortearlos, siempre aparecían más. Y gritaban. Todos gritaban. Y corrían...

Me aparté unos segundos antes de ser atropellado por unos críos que se perseguían a toda velocidad, pero el mareo y el dolor de cabeza me hicieron cerrar los ojos y perder el equilibrio. Antes de caer al suelo estiré el brazo, intentando asirme a lo que fuera, y la Fortuna quiso que hubiera algo ahí para detener mi ridícula escena en medio de la calle.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que sentí fue dolor. Lo siguiente fueron náuseas. Lo siguiente una desubicación espacial bastante contundente. Apenas después de todo eso pude notar que nunca había llegado a caerme, sino que tenía ambas manos apoyadas en una caja de madera llena de flores. De hecho, había más cajas con flores dentro de ellas, que en algún momento mi cerebro consiguió identificar como claveles.

—No pasa nada —dije, incluso antes de saber a quién le estaba hablando.

Cuando alcé la cabeza, vi que estaba delante de una floristería y que había una chica asomándose desde la puerta para mirarme con preocupación.

—No tiene buena cara —insistió ella.

A mí me pareció demasiado dulce y joven para pretender explicarle que mi único problema era un alcoholismo incipiente, así que opté por enderezarme como pude y luchar contra el vértigo que me hacía sudar las manos.

—Estoy bien —mascullé y me fui de allí antes de que acabaran obligándome a tomarme una caja de Ibuprofenos.

Aunque a lo mejor me harían un buen servicio, pensé que también podía pedirlos en el Hospital, al fin y al cabo tenía que pasar por ahí de todas formas a resolver mi asunto con el tal doctor Tsukishiro.

La floristería estaba a apenas un par de calles de allí, así que pronto tuve ante mis ojos aquella mole de cemento pintada de un blanco demasiado intenso para mis ojos sensibles. La molestia amainó un poco cuando atravesé las puertas automáticas y me interné en la sala de recepción, algo más sombría, en donde una funcionaria con cara de aburrimiento llenaba un montón de papeles tras su escritorio. Con todo el esfuerzo y la amabilidad de mi corazón le pregunté por el despacho del doctor Tsukishiro, procurando no enfadarme cuando me respondió escuetamente algo sobre la planta tercera y la puerta doscientos dieciséis, sin siquiera levantar la vista hacia mí. Preferí pensar que ella también tendría un mal día hoy y me aventuré por los pasillos del Hospital, que al menos eran silenciosos.

De camino a mi cita me entretuve luchando con las náuseas que me provocaba aquel intenso aroma a desinfectantes y alcohol etílico, observando a la gente ojerosa que tosía o dormía por los rincones, los médicos de expresión resignada que se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro y las camillas itinerantes que me cruzaba de vez en cuando. Pero el panorama que estaba acostumbrado a encontrar en este tipo de sitios fue mutando poco a poco, según yo subía las plantas. En cuanto abandoné la primera, de medicina general, la gente por metro cuadrado se redujo considerablemente. En la segunda planta apenas había pacientes, y en lugar de cara de enfermos tenían cara de aburrimiento, pues todos parecían estar esperando que les llamaran para hacerles alguna analítica o radiografía: gente normal, niños y adolescentes con una pierna o un brazo roto, alguna que otra embarazada. En la tercera planta había aún menos gente, pero podría jurar que la poca que había, desperdigada por las sillas en torno a la puerta doscientos dieciséis, albergaba en su interior unos cuantos pacientes más.

Me permití unos cuantos segundos de contemplación antes de elegir cuál de todas las sillas de plástico me serviría de asiento, pero al final opté por la que tenía dos sillas vacías a cada lado, justo en medio de la habitación. Al parecer, a los pirados les gustaba arrejuntarse en las esquinas y aunque con sólo estirarme un poco podría tocar a la chica de mirada perdida que retorcía su bufanda, era mucho mejor que sentarme junto al crío que se abrazaba las piernas y susurraba a alguien invisible que, desde luego, no era la madre preocupada que se sentaba a su lado.

Mis dedos comenzaron a moverse solos, tamborileando en mi rodilla para poder concentrarme en algo distinto al dolor de cabeza o a los enfermos que me rodeaban, aunque era muy difícil ignorar sus gorjeos. La mayoría venían acompañados, al igual que aquel niño que me había atrevido a mirar sólo una vez y por el rabillo del ojo, pero lo cierto es que sus responsables no parecían mucho más sanos que ellos. Los cuerdos guardaban respetuoso silencio a los delirios que los locos mascullaban una y otra vez, miraban fijamente el suelo, se resignaban, esperaban.

Habrían pasado unos diez minutos de insufrible espera cuando vi que una puerta se abría ante mí, pero para mi desilusión no fue la doscientos dieciséis, sino la que había al lado. Por ella se asomó un chico con bata blanca y aparentemente demasiado joven para ser médico, así que supuse que sería enfermero o secretario o algo por el estilo. Lo vi mirar atentamente la carpetilla que sostenía en las manos, apuntar algo y mirarnos a todos con la pasividad de quien ve a una panda de trastornados ante su puerta cada día de su vida.

—El doctor Tsukishiro les atenderá en un momento —anunció—. Esta consulta le está llevando un poco más de lo habitual, pero no creo que quede mucho.

—No pasa nada, Kimihiro. —La voz vino desde mi derecha, y descubrí que quien había hablado fue la madre del niño de antes—. He visto entrar a esa chica, parecía que estaba muy grave. No ha vuelto a ser la misma desde lo de su padre... sólo espero que se ponga bien.

—Entenderemos si tarda un poco —apoyó una voz al otro lado.

Me puse de pie, incapaz de aguantar el ambiente malsano por más tiempo. No era el día, no era la resaca, no era la chica de la que hablaban, el niño loco o las madres destrozadas, era todo a la vez.

—Disculpa —dije al enfermero, secretario, lo que fuera—, llevo un rato esperando aquí...

—¿Su nombre?

—No soy un paciente de Tsukishiro, no creo que te aparezca en la lista —expliqué, al ver que él buscaba algo en su carpetilla—. El doctor me llamó este sábado para citarme hoy a las once, me llamo Shaoran Li.

El tal Kimihiro abrió los ojos azules con sorpresa y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¡Ah, es cierto! Perdone que le haya hecho esperar. —Me señaló la puerta—. Pase, le diré que le atienda en cuanto acabe. Sólo será un momento —prometió a la gente que quedó en la sala de espera, y cerró la puerta tras de mí—. Siéntese, por favor.

Yo obedecí, sentándome en la silla que había en el lado exterior del escritorio, echando un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor mientras el chico abría la puerta que comunicaba con la habitación de al lado y avisaba a alguien, probablemente Yukito Tsukishiro, que yo le estaba esperando. Luego de esto cerró la puerta y se acercó al otro lado del escritorio para buscar algo en una pila de papeles que tenía allí.

—Fuiste tú quien me llamó el otro día —supuse, tuteándolo con ese derecho que me daba la mayoría de edad.

—Sí, Kimihiro Watanuki.

El despacho no tenía más que una pequeña ventana que daba a lo que parecía un jardín, muchos muebles archivadores, cajas cerradas, cajas abiertas con más papeles asomando, lapiceros...

—Encantado. Y, dime ¿sigues sin saber por qué me ha citado tu... jefe?

Kimihiro, que de pronto estaba luchando con uno de los cajones de su escritorio, se agachó en ese momento para hacer palanca. Yo aproveché para echar una mirada a las cosas que había sobre la mesa, que por cierto no eran muy interesantes. ¿Adivinas? Sí, más papeles.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea —masculló con voz forzada, probablemente porque le estaba costando demasiado tirar de ese cajón—. Sólo me dijo que tenía que ponerme en contacto con usted cuanto antes y pedirle que se presentara aquí hoy para hablar sobre algo importante. De todos modos, aquí nunca nadie me cuenta nada. No soy más que un... —la mesa se movió violentamente cuando el cajón por fin quedó abierto— becario. Vaya, no me extraña que se haya atascado...

El chico comenzó a sacar cosas de aquel cajón como si aquello no tuviera fondo. Al principio sólo fueron bolígrafos y un montón de cuadernos parecidos a agendas, pero después le siguieron dos carpetas, cada una con dos o tres kilos de papel en su interior, unas gafas y un portarretratos.

—Tengo demasiado trabajo —se quejó, apoyando las manos en la mesa y parando para recobrar el aliento.

—Eso parece.

Aunque también me parecía un chico demasiado centrado. _Relájate_, quise decirle. _No acabarás bien. Sé de lo que hablo._

En lugar de decírselo, volví a fijarme en las cosas que ahora estaban sobre el escritorio, en especial en aquel portarretratos que había quedado boca arriba. Cuando me incliné un poco más en mi silla y la luz del sol dejó de reflejar en el cristal, pude ver que contenía una foto y que además yo conocía a la persona que salía en ella, al menos de vista.

—¿La chica de la floristería?

No cabía duda. Incluso desde aquí, con esta resaca y aunque en la foto pareciera algo más joven y llevara un uniforme escolar, aquella sonrisa y el pelo negro recogido en dos coletas se me hacían inconfundibles.

Kimihiro alzó la cabeza de su nube de tormenta personal para inspeccionarme, sólo unos segundos. Antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta o hacer algo al respecto, como alejarme o correr, se le plantó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara y se desparramó como una gelatina sobre la mesa.

—Es Himawari —suspiró—. Trabaja en la floristería de su abuela, este año no ha podido estudiar porque quiere ayudarla... ¡es tan buena, tan responsable y tan guapa...! ¡Himawari...!

Su arrebato de amor adolescente me estaba levantando más dolor de cabeza, así que me alejé del portarretratos y la foto cuanto pude, también de él por supuesto, y me crucé de brazos como si aquello pudiera detener sus aspavientos. Qué tío tan raro.

—Oye...

En ese momento, la puerta que comunicaba con la otra habitación se abrió y vi aparecerse a un hombre de quizá unos treinta años, sonrisa amable y pelo tan claro que parecía albino. La luz que entraba por la ventana no me permitió ver sus ojos, pues tiñó de blanco las gafas que los ocultaban.

—Puede pasar a mi consulta cuando quiera, Shaoran Li —anunció—. Aquí ya hemos terminado.

—Aquí también —asumí yo, poniéndome de pie y echando un último vistazo al chico que continuaba con la mitad del cuerpo recostado sobre el escritorio y una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

Yukito Tsukishiro se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. Yo entré a su consulta, él entró después de mí, cerró la puerta y todo comenzó a fluir con aparente tranquilidad.

**Escena II**

**-Sakura-**

Mi estómago se había vuelto del revés con algo tan sencillo como la visión del plato de comida ante mis ojos, como si fuera una pesadilla de la que no conseguía despertar. Resultaba irónico que alguien como yo, que estaba acostumbrada a engullir cualquier cosa comestible a toda velocidad antes de tener que salir corriendo a donde fuera, no pudiera siquiera oler un plato de pasta con verduras sin querer echarse a llorar. Pero pasaban los días, pasaban las pastillas y sin embargo mi estómago no cedía, y cuanto menos comía menos era capaz de comer.

Como todo en mi vida, ahora la comida también había pasado a convertirse en esa clase de cosas que me gustaban y odiaba a partes iguales. Por un lado, mis instintos gritaban que me alimentase o moriría, el recuerdo de algún yo oculto y primitivo recordaba que necesitaba probar aunque fuera un bocado porque estaría delicioso, pero cuando aquella pestilencia me quemaba la nariz y la garganta me sentía incapaz.

Frente a mí, Charlotte degustaba uno de esos flanes de chocolate que preparaban en la cafetería de la universidad, que a mí me habían dado tantos orgasmos culinarios y ahora no podía ni mirar. Me torturaba la idea de que alimentarse fuera algo tan trivial para todo el mundo y sin embargo tan complicado para mí.

_Últimamente comes como un pajarito_, había dicho ella.

Entonces, mi resorte interior había saltado, mi mano asido un tenedor de plástico y de algún modo un bocado de pasta con verduras se deshacía en mi lengua de la forma más asquerosa que pudiera imaginar. A éste le siguió otro, y otro, alguna excusa sobre que estaba distraída, una sonrisa, comentarios sobre el tiempo o sobre la clase de Filosofía. Porque cualquiera de esas cosas era mejor que confesar que me estaba atiborrando a antidepresivos, que estaba loca o que por Dios alguien me concediera el don de poder volver a comer con normalidad.

En algún momento de nuestra charla trivial me disculpé y dije que tenía que ir al baño. En el baño, entré a uno de los cuartuchos llenos de nombres en las paredes, me incliné sobre el retrete y vomité todo rastro de mi almuerzo tan silenciosamente como pude. Cuando el tramite acabó, dejé que mis rodillas tocasen el suelo y esperé a que el vértigo me diera tregua. Por mi cabeza desfilaban las ideas más absurdas, como interrumpir el tratamiento para poder volver a ser la de siempre, pero mi cuerpo comenzaba a liberar endorfinas y éstas harían su trabajo justo a tiempo.

A tiempo también sonaría por todo el baño la melodía con la que mi teléfono me avisaba del peligro inminente, o lo que es lo mismo, que Eriol me estaba llamando como lo hacía siempre a esta hora del día, desde su trabajo, para ver cómo me estaba yendo. La sensación de paz e irrealidad que me había dejado vomitar fue en gran parte la responsable de que aceptara con resignación mi destino, buscara el teléfono en mi bolsillo y contestara la llamada.

—Hola, Eriol —cumplí con voz de seda, alegrándome de que Charlotte no estuviera conmigo en este momento, pues sabía lo mucho que detestaba a mi novio pese haberlo visto pocas veces—. ¿Qué tal?

Él se rió al otro lado de la línea.

—Eso mismo quería preguntarte yo. Veo que al menos hoy has conseguido levantarte de la cama, ¿estás en la universidad?

—En realidad, ya acabé las clases hoy. Estaba comiendo en la cafetería, aquí preparan unos platos deliciosos, ¿sabes? Me he pedido pasta con verduras, un flan de chocolate y un café y creo que podría repetir.

Oh, sí. Las mentiras fluyen por esta boquita hasta tus oídos, igual que fluye la comida hasta el retrete.

—Me alegra oír eso, creí que el Prozac te afectaría el apetito, pero se ve que no le ha dado por ahí.

—Nada puede afectar mi apetito, Eriol.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece si lo celebramos?

Recorriendo la pared que tenía en frente, descubrí el dibujo mal hecho de un monigote ahorcado.

—¿Celebrarlo?

—Claro. Esta noche —propuso—. Cenaremos algo especial, ¿qué te parece?

—Oh, perfecto. Me apetece comida italiana —inventé, sintiendo cómo se me revolvía el estómago. Aunque desde luego me parecía mejor que un grasiento pollo al horno o algo similar.

—Volveré temprano, entonces. —Justo cuando yo iba a empezar a despacharlo, agregó—: Aunque también te llamaba para avisarte de algo. He hablado con Yukito esta mañana y hemos pensado que estaría bien hacerte una analítica completa en un par de días, para ver cómo estás llevando el tratamiento. No quiero que estés tomando nada si tienes alguna otra carencia.

—Pero si ya me hiciste una antes de empezarlo —murmuré.

¿Esto era normal?

—No podemos descuidarnos, Sakura, podría ser peligroso. Si te pasara algo no sé qué haría.

Haciendo palanca contra la pared, conseguí levantarme del suelo. Tuve que esperar a que la habitación se acomodase a mi alrededor y las manchas negras desaparecieran antes de poder volver a hablar. Claro que también tuve que tomarme unas milésimas de segundo para borrar aquella inquietante pregunta que mi lado más racional me hacía, sobre cómo se puede uno sentir culpable y odiar a la vez.

—Está bien —acepté.

—Ya te he pedido la cita, esta noche te doy los papeles. Ahora tengo que volver a trabajar, cariño. Cuídate.

—Sí, adiós.

Salí del cuarto de baño con mi mejor cara, tan sólo para descubrir que Charlotte había pagado la cuenta por ambas y me esperaba hablando con la señora al otro lado de la barra. Excusó su gesto diciéndome que había tardado mucho y tenía que volver a casa pronto, pero aunque no le creí tampoco quise discutirle demasiado. Ambas nos despedimos en la puerta de la cafetería, hasta mañana como siempre, aunque algo me advertía que mañana me tocaría quedarme durmiendo o preocupándome por lo que fuera a pasar esta noche con Eriol.

El sol de invierno me llenó de cosquillas la piel cuando comencé a andar hacia la parada del autobús, envolviéndome con más fuerza en la nube de sedantes que me abotagaban la cabeza. Era una sensación cálida y fría a la vez, relajante, que me invitaba a soñar. Pero como estaba en plena calle y no podía echarme una siesta en cualquier rincón, preferí poner el piloto automático, pensando en nada mientras mis pies se conducían solos calle tras calle, tomando un rumbo que ya conocían bien.

En la parada más cercana esperé junto a un anciano que olía a humo rancio y un adolescente tardío que cargaba una enorme carpeta de dibujo, una mochila con la A de Anarquía bordada y muchos broches reivindicativos desperdigados por la ropa.

Allí dormiría despierta un buen rato, al menos, hasta que una delicada mano se posó en mi hombro y me obligó a girarme, tan sólo para encontrar a la última persona a la que tenía ganas de ver hoy.

—Sakura —saludó Kaho Mizuki—, cuánto tiempo.

Yo tiré de la comisura de mis labios hacia arriba con tanta fuerza que podría haberme roto ahí mismo.

—Mucho tiempo, en realidad.

Aunque no tanto como a mí me gustaría.

—Te veo bien, tan guapa como siempre. Y me encanta ese nuevo color de pelo —me elogió, situándose a mi lado, en lo que parecía la parodia más estúpida sobre mi vida. A lo mejor yo estaba destinada a encontrármela en esta misma parada de autobús cuantas veces fueran necesarias para divertir a alguien de allá arriba... o allá abajo—. Hoy vienes sola.

—¿Eh? Sí, es que acabo de salir de clases. Además —apunté—, Eriol está trabajando ahora.

¿No lo sabes tú a la perfección? Me parece que sí. Que te has memorizado todos sus horarios, y si no lo has hecho, permíteme sugerirte que lo hagas, te facilitará las cosas a la hora de planificar el polvo de cada día...

Claro que, a lo peor, ésta no es más que otra de esas historias en las que todo el mundo miente por algún motivo hasta que todo se vuelve una gran maraña de excrementos. Nada nuevo bajo el sol, nada más cierto, nada más falso. Y por donde quiera que se mire, pretencioso.

—Oh, Eriol —dijo ella, riendo—. Claro.

—Aunque hoy volverá temprano —retomé la conversación, intentando tan sólo dar una pequeña y sutil estocada—. Vamos a cenar juntos, algo especial. Seguramente querrá sorprenderme con alguno de sus detalles, ya sabes. —Amplié mi sonrisa y fingí una mirada soñadora que perdí en el horizonte—. Una cena deliciosa, velas, algo de música, quizá hasta rosas rojas. —Me reí—. A Eriol le encantan esas cosas y a mí me encanta que me las haga.

Esperé antes de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, por si quería decirme algo, pero su comentario nunca llegó. Pude ver que Kaho Mizuki miraba al frente, sonriendo también, con una serenidad tan odiosa que yo me convencí de que ella era inmune a mis palabras. Quizá porque sabía que todo estaba perdido entre Eriol y yo, esto no era más que una pantomima y ella la única ganadora del juego.

_Que te den._

Miré al frente una vez más y procuré ignorarla, aunque era difícil teniendo en cuenta que el perfume de su pelo, que el viento arrastraba consigo hasta mi nariz, era el mismo que yo olía cada noche tumbada en cama con Eriol, mirando a la pared opuesta.

—Disculpe...

Era aquel tonito que usaba, tan comedido, para dirigirse a todo el mundo como si fuera una dulce mujer inocente. Cuando me giré del todo para volver a verla, descubrí que no me estaba hablando a mí, sino al anciano a mi lado. El hombre nos enseñó su rostro de frente, surcado por las arrugas del tiempo, y en sus ojos de leche pude intuir una sabiduría que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Dígame —pidió con voz gastada, expeliendo una nube de humo por la boca.

—No parece que se encuentre usted bien.

Yo me sorprendí ante semejante atrevimiento por parte de una mujer que, suponía, era una desconocida para aquel señor. Pero él, en lugar de pedirle que se metiera en sus asuntos o ignorarla, frunció más si era posible su cara achacosa y admitió:

—Lo cierto es que no.

Kaho suavizó su sonrisa antes de colocar una mano en su hombro, mientras yo no dejaba de alucinar.

—Entonces, a lo mejor debería ir a casa pronto —le dijo—. Allí estará mejor, junto a sus seres queridos, ¿no le parece?

Disimuladamente me di un pellizco en el brazo cuando aquel hombre asintió, se dio la vuelta y se fue andando hacia donde fuera que estaba su casa. Con él se fue también el humo rancio, y me sorprendió descubrir que en su mano no había cigarrillo alguno, ni siquiera un puro, nada de nada.

El pellizco me dolió. ¿No estaba soñando? Porque yo comenzaba a pensar que me había quedado dormida en casa hoy, igual que tantas otras veces, soñando con cumplir todas esas obligaciones matinales.

—¿A ti no te parecía que se encontraba mal? —me preguntó Kaho, como si yo hubiera entendido cualquier cosa que acabara de pasar aquí.

—Bueno... no lo sé. Pero supongo que es normal, si fuma tanto, que acabe enfermándose...

Evité el giro de mis pensamientos sobre gente que fuma demasiado con una habilidad pasmosa. En su lugar, pensé en perritos. Cachorros con ojillos brillantes que suplican un abrazo, patitas pequeñas y naricillas húmedas. ¡Qué cosas más adorables son los perritos!

Kaho me miró de reojo.

—¿Has visto el humo?

—Claro —dije, aunque mi murmullo no consiguió transmitir la seguridad de una palabra como ésa.

—Sakura, ese hombre no estaba fumando.

_Ya lo sé._

—¿Por qué le has dicho que vuelva a casa?

A lo lejos pude ver el autobús que se acercaba, deseé que llegara pronto. Me abracé con fuerza, después de todo hacía mucho frío; después de todo Kaho parecía haberse acercado un poco más.

—Ese humo era la muerte —susurró—. Creo que ese anciano va a morir pronto, puede que esta misma noche, puede que dentro de unos minutos. Espero que le dé tiempo a llegar a su casa.

Yo no quise mirarla. Por un segundo, sentí cómo emergía en mi pecho el mismo calor agradable que sentía de pequeña cada vez que ella estaba cerca, hablándome de los sueños que había tenido y diciéndome que eran premonitorios, de los buenos espíritus o los rituales de purificación que llevaba a cabo en el templo de su familia. En aquel entonces yo me creía a pies juntillas sus palabras, porque alguna vez yo también...

Cuesta no creer a alguien que tiene esa sonrisa resignada en sus labios, una expresión de dolor disfrazada de sabiduría, como ahora mismo, cuando te asegura que puede ver la muerte de una persona que estaba de pie a tu lado. Que mañana, ese anciano simplemente se habría esfumado de la faz de la Tierra.

—Tiene que ser terrible —murmuré— entender lo que ves.

El autobús se detuvo ante nosotras, pero yo me sentí incapaz de moverme. Vi subir al chico de la carpeta gigante y esperé, sin saber muy bien qué esperaba.

—Bueno —dijo Kaho a mis espaldas—, no todo lo que veo son futuros aciagos. A veces puedo ver a gente morir... pero quien tiene el castigo de ver la muerte también tiene el don de ver la vida.

Cuando pasó por delante de mí, descubrí que su mueca enigmática había desaparecido por completo y volvía a sonreír de la misma forma que lo hacía siempre, despertándome del hechizo sólo unos segundos antes de subir las escaleras del autobús y perderse en el pasillo.

Me apuré para imitarla, sobre todo viendo la mirada insistente del conductor, pasé la tarjeta por el lector y busqué con la mirada un sitio. Elegí el primero que se me presentó, bastante alejado de aquella mujer que se había ido a ocultar a los asientos del fondo, y no despegué la mirada de la ventana en el resto del trayecto.

Supe, porque me saludó con un escueto "hasta luego", que ella había bajado unos minutos después, y lo agradecí, porque de otra forma habría tenido que pasarme unas cuantas paradas de mi destino para que ella no pudiera saber que iba al teatro.

Un extraño comienzo del día, pensé, acurrucándome en mi sitio, sin querer entender nada más.

**Escena III**

**-Shaoran-**

A diferencia del despacho en el que me sentaba hacía apenas unos minutos, éste era grande y luminoso. Las paredes parecían más blancas, quizá porque habían sido pintadas hacía poco, incluso las adornaban algunos cuadros que, aunque demasiado conceptuales para mi escaso conocimiento del arte, tenían todo el aspecto de las cosas caras. Un gran ventanal daba al mismo jardín que había visto antes, aunque ahora me parecía más bonito que a través de ese ojo de buey de la habitación de al lado. Contra él se recortaba la figura de Yukito Tsukishiro, médico psiquiatra de amable sonrisa y pose delicada. Sus manos, cruzadas bajo el mentón, eran manos de dedos largos y perfecta manicura. El cuello de su camisa, sin una arruga. Sus gafas, inmaculadas. Su cabello, liso y brillante, sin un sólo mechón rebelde.

Pero no fue nada de eso lo que me hizo ocultar las manos sobre mi regazo, al otro lado de la mesa, ni sentir unas ganas terribles de comenzar a sacudir un pie frenéticamente o ir al baño y hacer algo con mi pelo o las arrugas de mi ropa. Esto no iba sobre su aspecto ni el mío, la incomodidad de tener que sentarme en la consulta de un psiquiatra o la impaciencia de no saber qué pretendía este desconocido de alguien como yo.

Mucho más simple e instintivo, había algo en sus ojos dorados que erizaba cada vello de mi cuerpo y me obligaba a estar alerta, como si esperase que en cualquier momento su mirada serena y amable se esfumara y de su interior saliera otra persona. Menos sereno, menos amable, quizá más psicópata. Una parte de mí entendía, o creía entender, que Yukito Tsukishiro era sólo la cara brillante de la moneda.

—¿Para qué me ha llamado?

Como pude, mantuve la compostura y esperé a que dejara de desarmarme con aquella mirada. No me costaba imaginarlo reuniendo los trocitos y...

—Ha llegado a mis oídos —dijo— que su teatro está en venta.

Aquello detuvo mis pensamientos en seco, y esta vez fui yo quien intenté asomarme dentro de su cabeza. Busqué, busqué con insistencia algún rastro de mentira en aquella mirada o aquella sonrisa pasiva, pero por mucho que busqué, nada pude encontrar.

—¿Quién le ha dicho eso?

Tsukishiro se encogió de hombros con tanta suavidad como parecía hacer cada pequeño detalle de su vida.

—Un colega.

—¿Qué colega?

—Lo siento, no puedo decírselo.

Yo cerré los puños sobre mis rodillas, preguntándome si conocía a alguien que trabajara aquí o se pudiera venir a medicarse con este tipo. La primera opción no daba ningún resultado, y la segunda opción daba como resultado a todos y cada uno de los actores del teatro, así que lo único que me quedaba claro de todo esto era que alguien estaba moviendo hilos desde las sombras.

¡Oh, qué raro!

—Mi teatro no está en venta —le dije—. Y no sé cómo habrá conseguido mi teléfono, por qué sabe que tengo un teatro o cómo me llamo, pero...

Pero tengo un par de enemigos y pequeños conspiradores a mi alrededor, así que tampoco me voy a volver loco intentando descubrirlo porque, al menos, no eres un camello y eso es un consuelo para mí.

—Verá —volvió a interrumpir Tsukishiro—, resulta que ese edificio me interesa mucho. Quisiera comprarlo.

Desconcertado, pensé en el teatro y en sus paredes carcomidas por el tiempo, las goteras del techo y las tablas del escenario que necesitaban ser reemplazadas con urgencia.

—Pero si es un antro —mascullé—, está en ruinas. No vale nada.

Mi consciencia emitió alguna queja fugaz sobre lo mal vendedor que era, pero la ignoré porque de cualquier forma yo no pretendía venderle nada a nadie.

Yukito Tsukishiro asintió.

—Lo sé muy bien, pero lo que me interesa a mí es el terreno sobre el que está edificado su teatro.

—¿El terreno?

—Claro.

Yo pensé en la callecita solitaria que iba a dar al teatro, con apenas tres o cuatro casas mal cuidadas, algunos viejos y una penosa comunicación con el resto de la ciudad. No podía entender para qué querría Tsukishiro quedarse con un pedazo de tierra en medio de aquella acogedora soledad, tomándose quizá el trabajo de tirar abajo el teatro y limpiar el terreno... ¿para qué? ¿Pensaba criar caballos? ¿Tener una huerta? ¿Escapar de los locos?

—¿Y para qué lo quiere?

—Especulación —explicó pacientemente, como si yo fuera un retrasado mental de los que iban a verle a menudo—. He oído que hay proyectos de nuevas viviendas y de reformar toda esa zona en los próximos años, porque Tomoeda crece cada día un poco más. Así que todas esas casas viejas, esos locales abandonados y edificios en ruinas como su teatro —alzó el dedo índice— serán demolidos y convertidos en un precioso barrio residencial.

Con una mezcla de sentimientos que no pude clasificar, imaginé el teatro convirtiéndose en escombros, el terreno baldío, la hierba volviendo a crecer, una casa comenzando a construirse sobre ella. Era blanca, con tejas que brillaban cuando le daba el sol, un jardín con flores y quizá un par de niños ruidosos y un perro. Y como aquella casa y aquella familia, toda la calle se dibujaba con la misma estampa. Los viejos, desahuciados o muertos, quién sabe. El teatro bajo tierra. Y viviendo encima de todos aquellos cadáveres, los niños y el puto perro.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? —pregunté a Tsukishiro, intentando olvidar el dolor de estómago. La resaca no ayudaba a paliar imágenes tan perturbadoras.

—Uno siempre se entera de esa clase de cosas cuando trabaja en un sitio público, como un hospital —me razonó—. Y concretamente yo vivo de escuchar lo que mis pacientes me cuentan.

Me crucé de brazos, negándolo todo: la resaca, la confusión, el miedo e incluso la curiosidad. Tuve que armarme de toda la entereza que pude para volver a respirar con normalidad y dibujar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, como si realmente pudiese entender algo de lo que estaba pasando o controlar siquiera una pequeña parte.

—Si está tan seguro de que esa zona se volverá residencial y se llenará de gente —le dije—, ¿por qué iba a querer vendérselo?

Tsukishiro se tomó unos segundos para ampliar la sonrisa, quitar los codos del escritorio y recostarse en el respaldo de su silla de cuero.

—Porque —me miró de arriba a abajo—, sin ofender, usted no parece tener dinero suficiente para esperar tanto. Dirige un pequeño teatro que se cae a pedazos a las afueras de Tomoeda, lleva un abrigo y unos zapatos gastados, está pálido y ojeroso... En mi humilde opinión, el dinero le vendría bien ahora y no dentro de unos años.

Haciéndome el indignado, me puse de pie. Le tendí la mano a aquel hombre inmutable al otro lado del escritorio y dije:

—Ha sido un placer, Tsukishiro, pero ahora tengo que irme.

Él tenía razón en todo. Se me estaba acabando el dinero del último trabajo, mis ahorros nunca eran suficientes para subsistir más que una breve temporada, quizá unos meses, y no tenía noticias de nada nuevo con lo que hacer algo de dinero. Esperar un tiempo indefinido a que la caprichosa voluntad inmobiliaria le diera la razón a Yukito Tsukishiro era una idea descabellada. Tantos años de idas y vueltas podían enterrarme veinte veces antes de que yo probase los frutos de aquella tierra estéril.

Aun así... ¿abandonar el teatro? ¿Venderlo? ¿Dejar que alguien, un desconocido de mirada perturbadora y dudosas intenciones, llegado de la nada, lo echara abajo sin más?

La mitad de los años de mi vida se resumía a ese antro de mala muerte y a su gente gris. Demasiados recuerdos, dulces y amargos, retumbaban entre aquellas paredes. Y esos mismos recuerdos, ese mismo puñado de locos acabados que no tenían nada más por lo que vivir eran, concretamente, lo que a mí me obligaba a levantarme cada día, salir de casa y ocuparme de algo más que mi propia miseria. La miseria ama la compañía... cuentan.

—Antes de que se vaya —dijo Tsukishiro, quizá notando que yo estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharme, cansado de esperar a que se dignara a estrecharme la mano—. Tengo que darle algo. —Lo vi inclinarse un poco más hacia atrás, abrir el cajón a su derecha y buscar algo que encontró rápidamente y se parecía a una agenda. La abrió, escribió algo en un papel, que arrancó, dobló en un perfecto cuadrado y me dio a la vez que estrechaba mi mano, como el mejor de los chanchullos—. Puede pensárselo —insistió, sin soltarme—. Pero cada vez que le surja alguna duda, sólo tiene que mirar los números en el papel y recordar cuánta falta le hace. —Tiró un poco de mí, haciendo que me agachara lo suficiente para oír su murmullo—: Atrévase a dar el paso, amigo. Cualquiera diría que le vendrá bien olvidarlo todo e irse lejos.

Salí de aquella sala con el corazón en la boca, sintiendo el calor de la mano de Tsukishiro apretando la mía con demasiada fuerza, su voz suave ofreciéndome cosas que no quería oír. Un futuro incierto, quizá mejor, pero tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado que me horrorizaba pensarlo.

Guardé el papel en el bolsillo de mi abrigo sin siquiera detenerme a mirarlo, prometiéndome que ya lo haría más tarde, y me centré en la huida. Atrás se quedaron la chica que murmuraba cosas en su silla y el niño loco junto a su madre triste, la consulta de Tsukishiro, su secretario, enfermero o lo que fuera, el puesto de flores de la tal Himawari y la calle del hospital. Antes de darme cuenta siquiera empecé a caminar a toda prisa, luego a correr, intentando buscar un culpable o un consejero en la única persona que se me ocurría podría ayudarme.

Como tantas veces había hecho, me topé de frente con las callejuelas de mi pasado y busqué desesperadamente la mancha de pintura roja, la puerta de madera siempre abierta. Pero hoy no habría suerte.

_Cerrado_, rezaba el cartel. Y alrededor de aquella palabra tan funesta un montón de dibujitos que Fye habría hecho, quizá para quitarle peso al asunto, quizá porque sabía que yo vendría a exigir una explicación si él tenía algo que ver o quizá porque todo esto no era más que una enorme casualidad y a Fye le gustaba dibujar gatitos.

_Mierda. Siempre es lo mismo contigo._

Le di una patada a la puerta, oyendo el quejido de la campanilla al otro lado como toda respuesta posible. Entonces un mareo me golpeó el cuerpo con tanta fuerza que tuve que cerrar los ojos y apoyar el brazo en la pared más cercana, luchando por recobrar el aliento y retener la nada que tenía en el estómago justo en donde estaba. Comenzaba a plantearme volver al hospital a rogar por esa montaña de ibuprofeno, cuando una presencia conocida se materializó a mi lado.

Claro que eso no mejoró mi ánimo en absoluto.

—Sigo enfadado contigo por lo del otro día —le dije, mirando al niño por el rabillo del ojo—. Has sido muy listo tardando tanto en volver a aparecerte, podría haberte estrangulado. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así delante de Sakura?

Él se acercó, sonriendo como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando, o lo supiera bien y disfrutara con ello porque era un jodido niño cabrón.

—No podrías estrangularme —me dijo con mucha solemnidad—, soy un ente incorpóreo y podría desvanecerme si quisiera.

Poco a poco, las chispas de colores a mi alrededor fueron desapareciendo y conseguí enderezarme. El dolor aún me taladraba la cabeza sin piedad, pero al menos ya no sentía que se me iba a escapar el estómago por la boca.

—Soy capaz de volverte corpóreo para ahorcarte si se te ocurre hacer algo así otra vez, ¿entendido?

—Entendido. —Cuando me recuperé del todo, pude girarme y ver su sonrisa traviesa con claridad—. Aunque todo lo que hago, lo hago por tu bien —añadió. A mí se me frunció el ceño—. Si no practicas, te oxidarás. Igual que le pasó a Terada.

—¡Pero serás...!

Su mano pequeña aferrando la mía me hizo callar. No podía estrangularlo cuando hacía esas cosas, sobre todo teniendo tan fresco el recuerdo de la mano de Tsukishiro y notando el abismo entre el miedo que me daba una y la cercanía de la otra.

—Vamos —me urgió, tirando de mí para obligarme a andar—, quiero ir al teatro.

Miré a un lado y a otro de la calle, notando que nadie nos estaba haciendo caso. Resignado, le permití guiarme por las calles de Tomoeda, como la estampa deformada de un niño que arrastra a su padre hacia una tienda de golosinas.

—Eres un incordio.

**Escena IV**

**-Sakura-**

Ante mí se alzaba, como cada día, aquel odiado y amado monstruo gris, hambriento de las sombras más negras que cruzaran mi mente, de la vida no vivida más hermosa que estos labios pudieran inventar, para un público inexistente y también para mí misma.

_Entra_, me decía la oscura boca de su puerta. _Sube mis escalones, pisa mis tablas, ocúltate tras el telón. Pero a mí debes contármelo todo._

Como una presa vulnerable, hipnotizada por el sonido de un siniestro cascabel, avancé peldaño a peldaño, buscando el corazón de sus entrañas, saboreando por anticipado su regusto a mentiras viejas y a fondo de cenicero. Cada vez que me acercaba a él me invadía la misma sensación y aunque no me gustaba del todo, tampoco me sentía capaz de huir de vuelta a casa. El demonio que tiraba de mí hacia este lado del camino era mucho más fuerte que esta pobre voluntad, que mi raciocinio, que cualquier excusa... más incluso que la voluntad, el raciocinio o las excusas de cualquiera, Eriol por ejemplo, a quien casi podía ver intentando arrastrarme en dirección opuesta.

_¿Qué me toca ser hoy?_, le pregunté en silencio, disfrutando cada paso.

_Lo que tú quieras_, respondió él.

Me detuve a unos palmos de la puerta, sin poder decidirme, y pensé que me decidiría por divina inspiración cuando pusiera el primer pie dentro. Pero cuando intenté abrir la puerta, ésta no cedió. Otra vez tiré, otra vez empujé, y nada pasó... ni pasaría.

Cerrada, a cal y canto. ¿Por qué?

Me arremangué el abrigo para poder ver la hora en mi reloj, descubriendo, para mi completo asombro, que aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para el comienzo de los ensayos. ¿Había llegado temprano por una vez en mi vida?

Aquella tontería me habría hecho sonreír de oreja a oreja, de no ser porque comencé a oír la voz de Tomoyo acercándose desde la calle. Por supuesto, nada tenía que ver con algún reparo o intención de ocultarle mi alegría a la única persona a la que le sonreía con sinceridad de vez en cuando. Más que eso, tenía que ver con que dudaba mucho que ella viniera todo el camino hablando sola y que si existía alguien con quien yo me la imaginaba hablando antes que con cualquiera otra persona, era alguien a quien yo no deseaba ver. Al menos, no todas las partes de mí.

Obligándome a dejar de abrazar mi bolso como si éste pudiera protegerme del mundo, tomé aire y me llené de determinación unos segundos antes de ver a Tomoyo aparecer tras el muro más cercano, con Shaoran andando a su vera.

—¡Sakura! —me saludó ella, corriendo a mi encuentro con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Qué sorpresa! Has llegado antes que nosotros.

Viniendo de cualquier otra persona, yo habría jurado que aquél era un comentario ponzoñoso y sin embargo, la magia de Tomoyo, la forma en la que de pronto sus manos frías atrapaban las mías con el mismo cariño de siempre o aquel brillo en sus ojos entraron en acción, derrumbando toda mi fachada contra el mundo, tentándome para que confiara en ella como no confiaba en ningún otro ser humano.

—No sé cómo ha pasado —bromeé, algo avergonzada—. Pero estoy aquí.

Shaoran, que no se había molestado en correr hasta mí como lo había hecho Tomoyo, pasó a nuestro lado con lo que a primera vista me pareció la misma sombría calma de siempre. Soporté con dignidad los latidos acelerados en mi pecho, la corriente eléctrica que me ponía los vellos de punta cuando se acercó más para meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, la terrible certeza que me atacó en aquel momento y hablaba de que aunque mi rostro dijera lo contrario, el resto de mi cuerpo no olvidaría tan fácilmente.

Podía mirar hacia otro lado, pero la espalda se me llenaría de escalofríos como si otra vez me hubiese echado media copa de vino por encima. Podía sonreír a Tomoyo, pero las rodillas me fallaban como si sus manos volvieran a estar entre mis piernas. Podía hablar, como ahora, sobre lo mucho que me costaba levantarme o ser puntual, pero el cerebro me temblaría como una gelatina y mis pulmones rechazarían al aire porque, pese a todo, yo seguía recordando sin control.

No fue hasta que me digné a hacer algo más que espiarlo por el rabillo del ojo, deteniendo un parloteo que ya no sabía ni qué decía y girándome un poco hacia él, cuando noté que Shaoran estaba incluso más pálido de lo habitual. Lo vi abrir la puerta sin mirarnos siquiera, guardarse otra vez las llaves y entrar él solo al teatro sin decir ni mu.

Y vamos, no es que Shaoran Li fuera la persona más conversadora sobre la faz de la Tierra, pero al menos solía saludar el resto de los días.

¿Y si, después de lo del sábado, había decidido odiarme?

Miré otra vez a Tomoyo quien, como siempre, me observaba con curiosidad. Probablemente leyéndome el pensamiento, aunque en este momento prefería no pararme a pensar en ello.

—¿Está enfadado? —le pregunté.

Porque si había alguien en el mundo con la respuesta para tal pregunta, pensé, sería ella.

Quiero decir: alguien a quien yo me atreviera a preguntárselo.

—Oh, ¿es que tiene algún motivo para estarlo? —Tomoyo se rió antes de que mi cuerpo pudiera tensarse más, apretarle las manos con desesperación o salir corriendo—. No creo que esté enfadado, más bien creo que está de resaca.

—¿Hoy? —me extrañé—. Pero si han pasado dos días.

—Sí, desde que tú lo has visto beber. Pero bueno, ¿qué hay de ti? —Un mechón de pelo negro se deslizó por su hombro con la misma delicadeza con la que me hablaba—. Estás bien, ¿verdad? No te sentó mal el vino...

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—¡Estoy perfectamente! —De la resaca, claro. Ni siquiera tuve una esta vez. El hecho de estar tomando Prozac me hizo controlarme en su momento, y el hecho de tirarle a tu amigo por encima gran parte de mi copa de vino también es, en parte, responsable de mi no-dolor de cabeza—. Es que bebí lo justo para divertirme.

De repente, la sonrisa de Tomoyo se había vuelto más grande y sus ojos violetas tenían aquel brillo que la hacían parecer una acosadora psicótica. Adorable, pero psicótica al fin y al cabo.

—¡Me alegra oír eso! —dijo, acercándose más, apretándome las manos con algo más de fuerza—. Entonces, para celebrarlo, podríamos ir a tomar algo por ahí. —Yo iba a abrir la boca, pero ella me interrumpió—. ¡Nada de alcohol, lo prometo! En vez de eso, podemos buscar una cafetería muy pintoresca, con luz suave y aroma a chocolate caliente... de hecho, podemos pedirnos un chocolate caliente, porque hace mucho frío, y bebérnoslo mientras hablamos durante horas sobre la vida. ¿No te encanta la idea? ¡Yo es que me muero de ganas...!

—Tomoyo —la detuve, cuando al fin hizo una pausa para respirar—, mejor otro día. —Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, tuve que ver cómo su sonrisa se suavizaba hasta esfumarse y me prohibí darle un abrazo aquí fuera, a la vista de todos—. Es que tengo un compromiso esta noche, con Eriol. No puedo faltar.

Ella me soltó las manos, dejó los hombros caer y suspiró con toda la teatralidad que cabía en su pequeño cuerpo y que, por cierto, no era poca.

—¡Es una pena! —se lamentó—. Ni siquiera podrás quedarte un ratito con nosotros después de los ensayos...

_¿Nosotros?_ No, ni hablar.

—¡Lo siento! Pero te prometo que otro día voy contigo en busca de esa cafetería perfecta y nos tomamos algo exótico y dulce, como —intenté pensar en las cosas más empalagosas que mi mente pudiera imaginar— un café de vainilla, un chocolate con leche condensada por encima o una tarta de... ¡fresas con nata, trufas y... caramelo! ¡Y más chocolate!

Tomoyo no pareció notar las náuseas que a mí me revolvieron el estómago de tan sólo pensar en tener que llevarme a la boca cualquiera de esas cosas. Su rostro pareció recobrar, en una única pincelada de luz y color, toda la alegría perdida.

—Estaré contando los días —se entusiasmó.

—¡Y yo...!

—¡¿Queréis entrar de una vez?!

La voz había sonado lejana, casi imperceptible, pero aquellos eran sólo detalles. Ambas enderezamos las espaldas ante aquel tono autoritario, llegado desde las profundidades de la cueva en la que se refugiaba el lobo gruñón del teatro.

—La resaca —me recordó Tomoyo, dándome la mano—. Será mejor que entremos, o se enfadará de verdad. Al fin y al cabo —miró el reloj en su muñeca, comenzando a arrastrarme hacia dentro con ella—, ya es hora.

Mientras atravesábamos las entrañas del teatro y mis ojos luchaban por acostumbrarse a la nueva oscuridad, me di cuenta de que realmente tenía ganas de cumplir la promesa que acababa de hacerle a Tomoyo e ir con ella en busca de algo, una cafetería si era lo que a ella le interesaba encontrar, porque tenía la seguridad de que cualquier cosa que encontrase, si lo buscábamos juntas, sería algo pintoresco, dulce, tan bonito que parecería arrancado de un sueño, igual que su sonrisa o sus abrazos curativos.

Y en contra de todo lo que yo era o había sido hasta ahora, no me ahuyentaba la idea de tener que sentarme con ella a una mesa, obligada por el entorno y la cortesía, a hablar sobre detalles cotidianos de mi vida o algún que otro secreto. De hecho, podría decirse que me atraía, que incluso estaba ansiosa por experimentar ese tipo de cercanía y amistad con alguien, jugar con el trato amable de una mujer que se vuelve de pronto tu confidente, sabiendo que ella te guardará el secreto.

No conocía aquel sentimiento, que pudiera parecer normal para una persona de mi edad. No tenía constancia de algo así durante mi infancia, y mi adolescencia había sido una época solitaria y oscura, ni siquiera iluminada con la luz tenue de una mano amiga. Quizá era por todo esto que mi corazón brincaba de ansiedad, esperanzado ante una promesa como la que tenía delante. Era casi como una vida nueva, tan diferente a la que yo vivía desde hacía años...

Como la cena de esta noche, recordé, sintiendo que se me enfriaban los ánimos al pensar en Eriol. Casi podía verlo, mientras Tomoyo me hacía atravesar el umbral de la sala de actos y deslizarnos entre butacas: su sonrisa tranquila, sus ojos escrutándome en silencio, esperando pacientemente hasta ver cómo yo me equivocaba en algún mínimo detalle y así poder tenderme un pañuelo con el que limpiarme un rastro de salsa en la boca, corregirme en la pronunciación de una palabra sin importancia o recordarme con un beso en la frente que él sería siempre superior a mí.

Aunque llenara de velas una habitación, pusiera rosas en un florero o cocinara pato a la naranja relleno de caviar y champagne, ninguno de esos detalles se convertirían en un gesto más amoroso que egoísta. Significaban, más bien, que Eriol lo hacía todo por mí porque yo no era capaz de hacer nada de eso, no al menos sin romper una copa o quemar las cortinas por accidente.

Entonces, "por mí" pasaría a significar "en mi lugar" y todo lo que hiciera, lo haría para él mismo.

—Tengo una cosa para ti —dijo Tomoyo, señalándome aquella suerte de bolso gigantesco que hoy había traído al teatro—. Ayer he estado algo ocupada con lo de la mudanza, pero pude sacar un par de horas para trabajar en tu disfraz de la obra. Si me esperas aquí un momento y dejas que pase por mi taller a aligerar algo de carga, cuando vuelva podemos centrarnos en eso. Aún tenemos un ratito antes de que empiecen los ensayos, seguro que da tiempo a probarte un par de cosas.

—Claro —accedí—. Me sentaré aquí hasta que vuelvas.

Tomoyo se dio la vuelta sin perder un sólo segundo, andando a paso firme rumbo a su taller para desaparecer entre las sombras al girar la esquina. Durante todo aquel tiempo, permanecí acurrucada en la butaca más cercana que había podido encontrar, abrazada a mis piernas y pensando en todo el trabajo que aquella mujer pasaba por mí. No me costaba imaginarla trasnochando luego de la mudanza, cosiendo a la escasa luz de una lámpara hasta altas horas de la noche.

¿Por qué se tomaba tantas molestias por alguien como yo? Que ella me pareciera una criatura increíble, que quisiera ser su amiga, eso era normal, pero en mi cabeza no cabía explicación posible a que ella pensara algo como eso de mí.

En eso pensaba cuando el teatro se llenó del eco de unas voces conocidas, que no apreciadas, y desde mi puesto vi llegar a Rika, Chiharu y Naoko. Venían hablando animadamente sobre la ropa que Chiharu había traído para Rika, seguramente en aquella bolsa azul que cargaba con cuidado, pero enmudecieron en cuanto se percataron de mi presencia.

No pude evitar sentirme algo culpable por el hecho de que todo el mundo me mirara con sorpresa hoy tan sólo por haber llegado temprano al teatro, pero tampoco me pronuncié al respecto. Pasado el impacto, las tres reanudaron la marcha y las vi perderse en la zona de camerinos en la misma nube de cuchicheos en la que se subían cada vez que yo andaba cerca.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué pronto has llegado hoy!

Aquella voz hizo que diera un brinco en mi silla, porque estaba tan concentrada en vigilar al trío de arpías que ni siquiera reparé en que tenía a alguien a mi lado. Cuando giré la cabeza me encontré con que Takashi Yamazaki, a quien recordaba más como delegado de mi clase en primaria que como actor de este teatro, se había sentado en la butaca junto a mí y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—No ha sido fácil.

—¡Imagino que no! —dijo, rasgando los ojos. Siempre sonreía tanto que parecía que iba por ahí con los ojos cerrados, pero yo pensé estúpidamente que debía ver algo o se iría tropezando con todo—. Antes llegabas tarde a clases… por lo que se ve esa costumbre no ha cambiado en el resto de ámbitos de tu vida. ¿También vienes corriendo al teatro?

—Cada día —reconocí.

—Entonces, a lo mejor tendré que volver a hacer apuestas.

—¿Apuestas?

—Creo que nunca te enteraste, pero en su día llegué a organizar un buen negocio de apuestas con el resto de la clase, para ver si conseguías entrar antes que el profesor de primera hora. Había quien decía que no lo conseguirías veinte días a la semana, pero yo siempre aposté por ti y gané una pasta. Tu puntualidad me ha subvencionado muchas gominolas, Kinomoto.

Yo abrí los ojos como platos. Tampoco pude evitar que se me escapara una carcajada, superado el asombro. ¡Takashi Yamazaki siempre sería un personaje!

—¡Vaya! Eres increíble, a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido semejante negocio. —Me acerqué un poco, dándole unos suaves codazos en el brazo derecho—. Pero creo que merezco una comisión.

Él se rió antes de tenderme la mano.

—Tienes razón. Algún día te traeré la bolsa de gominolas que te corresponde.

—Hecho.

Al estrecharle la mano sucedió algo curioso, similar al momento en que Naoko y yo habíamos tenido aquella charla fugaz en un rincón del escenario. Un montón de imágenes de mi infancia me llenaron el estómago de mariposas, haciéndome pensar en aquella excursión a la playa en agosto o la tarde al año en la que nos reuníamos para merendar bajo los cerezos en flor con cestas de picnic y hasta un karaoke. Entonces, ninguno de nosotros tendría más de nueve o diez años, todos nos llevábamos bien y yo prefería el sol a la lluvia. Rika nos traía la tarta que hubiera preparado, siempre deliciosa, Naoko nos hablaría sobre el libro gigantesco que estuviera leyendo esa semana, Yamazaki haría sus gracias y Chiharu intentaría detenerlo como llevaba intentándolo desde que ambos iban juntos a la guardería. Mi madre aún no había muerto, Rika no se veía a escondidas con el profesor Terada, Naoko no había dejado de usar sus gafas, Yamazaki no se había convertido en una burla de sí mismo, Chiharu no había tenido un aborto.

Daría lo que fuera, pensé, sintiendo el calor de una infancia perdida cerrándose sobre mi mano, por volver a esos días.

Pero era imposible. Las voces volviendo desde los camerinos me lo advirtieron, aunque no a tiempo para que yo pudiera reaccionar y soltar la mano de Yamazaki o dejar de sonreírle como una idiota. Para mi desgracia, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko habían sido más rápidas y ahora las tres me observaban con unas muecas de odio que a mí no me hacía falta mirar de cerca. En especial Chiharu, en cuyos ojos pude leer la promesa de un futuro aciago incluso desde aquí.

Suavizando un poco mi sonrisa, tiré de mi mano para alejarla de la de mi compañero, a quien no parecía afectarle ninguna de aquellas miradas que a mí me congelaban el alma. Él seguía tan tranquilo, mientras yo no dejaba de preguntarme si hoy me tocaría frotar mi abrigo, intentando borrar algún otro insulto en maquillaje, o si usarían algo más permanente y tendría que comprarme otro; incluso planteándome si lo que acabaría haciendo en realidad sería tomar prestado uno de los palos de madera de la sala de _attrezzo_ y abrirles la cabeza a todas.

—Aunque —la voz de Yamazaki hizo que volviera a centrarme en él—, debes prometerme que tendrás cuidado.

Oí de lejos los murmullos de mis compañeras y sus pasos alejarse, pero no las miré.

—¿Cuidado? ¿Con qué debo tener cuidado?

Yamazaki miró a un lado y a otro, su semblante se volvió sombrío. Yo pensé que, si pretendía advertirme que había una panda de psicóticas planeando mi muerte tras bambalinas, llegaba un poco tarde.

—Las gominolas —dijo con voz profunda— no son tan inofensivas como todo el mundo cree...

Yo me acerqué un poco más, desesperada por oír mejor. Aquella cara suya me estaba inquietando, no había visto a Yamazaki tan serio en años. Él abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego la cerró y miró al suelo.

—¿Qué pasa con ellas? —insistí, viendo que parecía haberse acobardado.

—No es algo que te gustaría saber —advirtió, poniéndose de pie—. Creo que he hecho mal contándotelo, mejor te traeré chocolate y...

—¡No! —Me aferré a su brazo, tirando de él para que volviera a sentarse, aprovechando que las locas que me vigilaban ya se habían ido—. Yamazaki, dímelo. Parece grave.

—Lo es...

—Entonces, cuéntamelo.

Le sostuve la mirada durante un buen rato, segundos de silencio que resultaban más terribles viendo aquella preocupación en su rostro. Se había puesto pálido y nervioso, fuera lo que fuera que le pasaba tenía que soltarlo o la angustia se lo comería. Yo sabía bien la carga que supone callar, ocultar aquello que te desvela por las noches y te aterroriza incluso a la luz del día, no se lo deseaba a nadie... por mucho que no entendiera cómo podían unas gominolas guardar relación con el asunto.

Yamazaki cedió en algún momento, dejó escapar un suspiro y se acomodó en su asiento para hablar mejor.

—No te lo dirán cuando vayas a una tienda de chucherías —comenzó a narrar con tono lúgubre—, no quieren que todo el mundo lo sepa o la gente entraría en pánico. ¿A cuántos niños conoces que coman gominolas? Adultos, incluso. Gente de todas las edades las consume sin reparos, las comparten en sus momentos de alegría, las regalan como inofensivos caramelos.

—¿Y no lo son?

—No todos —dijo, en voz aún más baja—. Se dice que una de cada diecisiete mil cuatrocientas treinta y cinco gominolas no es en realidad una simple golosina, sino un ente con inteligencia superior, llegado desde el espacio. —Yo enterré los dedos en el apoyabrazos de la butaca. No había oído algo así en mi vida, pero la cara de Yamazaki me transmitía el horror más absoluto—. Se dice que esos seres llevan un tiempo con nosotros, estudiándonos de cerca. Sus cuerpos de plasma se convierten en gominolas, adoptando la imagen de algo apetecible para hombres, mujeres y niños, de este modo entran en nuestro organismo sin nosotros saberlo y poco a poco nos estudian. Ahora mismo, tú y yo podríamos albergar a alguno de esos seres en nuestro torrente sanguíneo sin saberlo siquiera...

—¡No!

—¡Sí! Kinomoto —colocó las manos en mis hombros, quizá sintiéndome temblar—, esto no es un juego. Tenemos que estar alertas.

—Pero ¿por qué? —quise saber, entrando en pánico al imaginar mi sangre repleta de diminutos bichitos extraterrestres que me investigaban—. ¿Por qué querrían hacer algo así?

—Piénsalo: desde dentro de nosotros mismos podrán entender la naturaleza humana, saberlo todo sobre nosotros, quizá por afán de sabiduría o quizá... ¡porque sabiéndolo todo sobre nosotros sea más fácil conquistar el mundo!

—¡No puede ser! —me horroricé, aunque entonces también me di cuenta de algo en lo que no había reparado—. Espera, ¿qué pasa con la gente a la que no le gustan las gominolas?

—Eres muy sagaz, Kinomoto, pero ellos nos superan en ingenio. Se dice, entre los círculos más versados de la materia, que están empezando a tomar nuevas formas, ninguna golosina está a salvo. Lo imitan todo: bombones, caramelos, galletas... incluso alimentos light y sin gluten. —Al borde de un ataque de pánico, vi que Yamazaki se llevaba las manos al rostro—. ¡Nada los detendrá!

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo...!

—¿Interrumpo?

La voz de Tomoyo hizo que ambos dejáramos de cuchichear y nos enderezáramos en nuestro sitio, aunque yo sentía la espalda tan tensa que no entendí como fui capaz. El corazón me latía tan ruidosamente en el pecho que ni siquiera había oído llegar a mi amiga.

—Le estaba contando a Sakura —explicó Yamazaki— aquello de... —susurró— las gominolas.

Tomoyo arqueó las cejas e inmediatamente me miró, horrorizada.

—¡Oh, las gominolas! —exclamó, llevándose las manos a las mejillas como una versión un poco menos surrealista de _El Grito_—. Estaba presente cuando se lo contaste a Shaoran el otro día. —Tomoyo se agachó para quedar a mi altura, comenzando a susurrar también—. Dime, Sakura, ¿qué piensas de todo esto?

—La verdad es que tengo miedo.

Poco a poco, noté que el rostro de Tomoyo iba cambiando de color y su palidez habitual fue transformándose en rosa... y más tarde en rojo, justo antes de estallar en carcajadas.

A mi lado, Yamazaki también comenzó a reír y yo me pregunté de qué se reían tanto si yo tenía los nervios de punta luego de semejante historia.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Tomoyo tardó unos segundos en dejar de reír, ponerse de pie y secar las lágrimas que se le habían juntado en las comisuras de los ojos.

—Que no deberías tener miedo, Sakura —dijo al fin, y su mano sujetó la mía, tirando de ella para ponerme de pie a su lado—. Me parece que Yamazaki ha estado leyendo mucho a Lovecraft esta semana, eso es todo.

—Sigues siendo la misma, Kinomoto.

Antes de que yo pudiera pararme a pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, Tomoyo me alejó de allí. En apenas un parpadeo, me encontraba de pronto ante el pasillo que daba a los camerinos y mi amiga me daba palmaditas en la espalda.

—Ve tú primero —pidió—, yo te alcanzo ahora mismo. Se me han olvidado los alfileres.

Aunque yo hubiera querido negarme, Tomoyo desapareció rápida como el viento, dejándome sola ante la boca del pasillo que daba a la zona de camerinos. Aquello me hizo olvidar de pronto las gominolas extraterrestres, incluso me dio igual pensar en el supuesto fantasma del teatro del que Tomoyo y Shaoran habían hablado el otro día. Pensé en Rika, Chiharu y Naoko esperándome allí, preparadas para un ataque por todos los frentes, y la idea me resultó mucho más aterradora que cualquier otra fantasía de mi mente.

Sin embargo, me armé de valor y puse un pie delante del otro, tomando el aire profundamente, como si temiera que se fuera a cortar el suministro de golpe, y poco a poco conseguí avanzar a un paso firme entre de las sombras.

Me detuve ante la puerta cerrada que, pese a sostenerse en un estado deplorable, aún tenía su estrella a modo de adorno. Una estrella gastada, irónica, que parecía reírse de mí mientras yo me reflejaba en ella como la versión más cobarde de mí misma y mi mano vacilaba con los dedos alrededor del pomo.

_Vamos_, me animé, _tienes que entrar ahí._

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire por última vez, giré el pomo de la puerta en un sólo movimiento y la abrí de par en par, dispuesta a enfrentarme a lo que fuera que esas arpías pudieran tener preparado para mí. Una nueva lluvia de insultos, un par de empujones, pintadas en mi ropa...

Aún inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, mis ojos rastrearon la habitación oscura en busca de alguna señal de peligro, pero allí no quedaba más que mi propia alma, el sonido de mi respiración agitada retumbando contra las paredes y el frío del teatro que siempre te cala hasta los huesos.

Encendí la luz y me encontré con que la habitación continuaba tal y como la recordaba: no había un cepo sobre la larga mesa que siempre acababa llena de pequeñas prendas, pelucas o un arsenal de maquillaje, tampoco había un cubo de pintura amenazando con caerme desde el techo en cuanto activara algún mecanismo secreto, bombas fétidas en las esquinas ni amenaza alguna escrita con sangre o pintura roja en el espejo gigantesco que lo único que hacía ahora era enseñarme mi cara de atontada.

Ya más tranquila, cedí a la presión en mis hombros y procuré volver a respirar con normalidad. Me deshice del bolso, el abrigo, la paranoia y me habría quitado los zapatos de no ser porque sabía que se me congelarían los pies si llegaban a pisar descalzos el suelo del teatro.

Avancé hasta mi rincón habitual, arrojé las cosas en mi silla y me concentré en mirarme al espejo. Lo que encontré allí no fue una sorpresa: como durante toda la semana pasada, una palidez poco habitual en mí hacía que mi cara se convirtiera en una versión de yo misma en muerta, tenía los labios algo ajados por el frío y unas ojeras grises me apagaban la mirada.

Resignada a lo que se había convertido en una rutina últimamente, me giré para buscar en mi bolso algo de colorete y lápiz negro y así poder darme algo de la vida que el Prozac me quitaba. Pero fue cuando tiré un poco de él hacia mí que oí una especie de crujido extraño, de alguna cosa parecida a papel que yo no recordaba haber traído.

Recuperando la paranoia que me esperaba en la puerta, alcé mi bolso y aparté el abrigo que había arrojado sobre la silla sin siquiera mirar, y entonces lo vi.

No era un cepo, no era una bomba, un muñeco vudú, una amenaza de muerte.

Era un ramo de flores.

Miré a un lado y a otro, esperando que saliera algo así como un montón de gente dispuesta a decirme que había caído, que esto era una cámara oculta y que no iba en serio. De hecho, habría estado preparada si Rika, Chiharu y Naoko se hubiesen aparecido entonces para reírse de mí y accionar el mecanismo que haría estallar las flores rojas en mi cara, éstas se convirtieran en un millón de extraterrestres diminutos o todo fuese culpa del fantasma del teatro, que quería jugarme una mala pasada, vengar su muerte o simplemente paliar el aburrimiento. Cualquier cosa, de verdad, me habría desconcertado menos que unas flores normales y corrientes, aquí, en la que era mi silla desde que yo formaba parte de este teatro.

Acaricié con la yema de los dedos los pétalos rojos de una de ellas, comprobando que eran tan reales como yo misma. Toqué los tallos, las hojas, el papel rugoso que las envolvía y me atreví, tiempo después, a alzarlo y sostenerlo entre mis brazos sin saber qué estaba haciendo exactamente ni quién era el culpable.

Dudaba que mis antiguas compañeras de clase quisieran hacerme un regalo como éste, que hubiera sido cosa de Yamazaki, con quien hasta hoy no había vuelto a interactuar y que jamás había demostrado interés alguno en mí, dudaba incluso que todo esto fuera uno de los delirios de Tomoyo, a quien ni siquiera había visto acercarse aquí hoy. Si hubiera sido ella, ¿en qué momento las había dejado? Eran flores frescas, no podían llevar aquí desde el sábado y hasta donde yo sabía, sólo una persona tenía las llaves de este teatro...

Mi mente traidora reaccionó entonces de la forma menos conveniente, hablándome de una posibilidad que sólo podía tener lógica en un mundo cabeza abajo... justo como el mío.

Y es que anoche, como cada domingo, había sido noche de cine en casa. Mientras Eriol se encerraba en la habitación para acabar con no sé qué trabajo que había traído del hospital, llenando la cama de papeles que nadie en su sano juicio entendería, yo me dedicaba a engullir palomitas, que era lo más insípido que pude encontrar y por ello mismo mi estómago me permitía comer, refugiarme bajo un millón de mantas y empaparme de todas las películas que mi cerebro consiguiera asimilar. Primero había sido _Pretty in Pink_, después _Matilda_ y por último la versión del 2004 de _El fantasma de la ópera_.

Por supuesto, _El fantasma de la ópera_ no había sido una buena elección. Lo había sabido anoche, cuando no más que el masoquismo y el morbo me habían incitado a rebuscar entre las cajas de mis DVD hasta encontrarla, lo había sabido mientras la veía enrollada en mis mantas, lo sabía ahora que retenía un ramo de claveles rojos contra el pecho y mi corazón en la punta de la lengua.

En este mundo, mi mundo de paranoias mentales, no me costaba demasiado imaginar que yo era alguna suerte de Christine y éste un regalo de mi mentor. Mi cabeza dibujaba sin control los más absurdos pensamientos, como que bajo el teatro también habría una red de túneles secretos que imitaban a los canales de Venecia. De ellos podrían emerger candelabros encendidos, Shaoran podía invitarme a pasear en góndola y también decirme algo como: "actúa para mí, ángel", porque desde luego yo no deliraba hasta el punto de creerme capaz de cantar como Christine...

—Sakura... ¿qué haces con eso?

Me giré con un espasmo hacia aquella voz, tan sólo para encontrarme con que era Tomoyo quien estaba de pie bajo el arco de la puerta. Y a mí me habría gustado explicarle por qué abrazaba un ramo de flores como si de él dependiera mi vida misma, pero no se me ocurrían motivos convincentes.

Aunque, a juzgar por su cara de horror absoluto, también llegué a plantearme que en realidad yo alucinaba y no había flores en ninguna parte. Tranquilamente podría estar sujetando el cadáver de un pony azul, que ella me habría mirado de la misma forma.

—Me lo he encontrado aquí, en mi silla —conseguí excusarme, sin saber si me estaba refiriendo al ramo de flores, al pony muerto o a lo que fuera la cosa entre mis brazos—. Son claveles... ¿no?

Tomoyo no se molestó en responderme. Antes de que yo pudiera moverme un milímetro o hacer nada por evitarlo, llegó hasta mí, con algo parecido al enfado en su rostro, me quitó la cosa de mis manos bruscamente y la tiró a la cesta de la basura.

Así, sin más.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Mi voz se quebró, apreté los puños y luché con la bola de sentimientos encontrados que me ardía en el pecho. Quedaba más que claro que no había sido ella la del regalo, así que sólo podía ser otra persona. Y en tal caso... ¿qué le importaba a ella?

Tomoyo me miró fijamente, con aquella misma cara de antes.

—Porque es basura —me dijo—. No sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad?

¿Que Shaoran me dejara flores en la silla del camerino y tú vengas y las arrojes a la papelera como si tuvieras algún motivo para hacerlo? La verdad, no tengo ni idea.

Tomoyo suspiró, y su rostro por fin volvió a parecerse al que yo conocía. Aunque ahora no sonriera, al menos ya no parecía presa de un arrebato de furia. Se me acercó otra vez, puso una mano en mi hombro y supe que por fin le daría algo de sentido a todo esto.

—Hay muchos códigos en este mundillo que tú no conoces, Sakura —explicó pacientemente—, y éste es uno de ellos. Desde hace mucho tiempo las flores han significado algo más que un regalo para las actrices. Entre nosotros, si un director regala rosas rojas a una actriz, esto significa que quiere renovarle el contrato por una nueva temporada. En cambio, si lo que le da son claveles, significa que no quiere volver a verla.

Aquellas palabras se estancarían en los engranajes de la máquina que movía cada músculo de mi cuerpo, deteniéndolo todo, haciéndolo estallar. De pronto, las piezas diminutas que conformaban toda mi fortaleza saltaron en mil direcciones, se esparcieron por el suelo y las manecillas de este reloj dejaron de contar el tiempo.

Recordé, como la imagen más cruel que mi memoria pudiera presentarme, la actitud de Shaoran hacía tan sólo unos minutos. La forma en la que ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarme o dirigirme la palabra ahora parecía significar una única cosa: que estaba realmente enfadado conmigo, quizá porque yo había ido demasiado lejos la noche en casa de Tomoyo y él se había cansado de mi juego, echándome por la borda, quitándomelo todo.

No podía decir que no tenía derecho si era mi culpa y mi fracaso, pero ¿qué iba a ser de mí ahora, sin el teatro? Era el motor que empujaba cada uno de mis días, mi cueva oscura, mi asilo, mi pequeño mundo secreto en el que se ocultaban los personajes más curiosos que pudiera imaginar.

Yo no quería, ¡por Dios no quería! dejar de ver a ninguno de ellos, y tenía la certeza de que si atravesaba esa puerta por última vez, si cerraba los ojos, me descuidaba un momento, el viento se los habría llevado como si todo esto no hubiera sido más que un sueño. Ni Tomoyo ni Shaoran parecían existir fuera de aquí. Si esto se acababa, habrían desaparecido para siempre. También Rika, Chiharu, Naoko o Yamazaki volverían a esfumarse, tal y como lo habían hecho en el pasado, cortando otro trozo del hilo que me ataba a este mundo y al correr del tiempo. Si mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro estaban encerrados aquí... ¿a dónde iría yo sin el teatro?

De vuelta al abismo del silencio, seguro, en donde nada pasa y cada día es igual que el anterior. A Eriol.

_No, por favor._

_No tienes derecho a hacerme esto._

—Entonces, él me ha...

Tomoyo volvió a moverse frente a mí, poco a poco, tan sólo para mirarme con asombro y tomarme de las manos como hacía siempre que a mí me fallaban las rodillas o se me bañaba el cuerpo en sudor frío. Aquello fue lo único que me detuvo a medio camino de una charla llena de reclamos que quién sabe cómo acabaría.

—No, no —me interrumpió—. ¡Ay, para el carro, no te asustes! Shaoran no te ha dejado eso, te lo aseguro. —Yo me percaté de que se me habían humedecido los ojos, así que miré fijamente el suelo. Ella me abrazó—. Dios, qué idiota soy. Sakura, no pretendía asustarte, pero es que no me has dado tiempo a terminar... ¡Eh, tranquila! Vamos. Puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras, nadie te echará del teatro. Nos encanta tenerte con nosotros.

Intenté normalizar mi respiración y tragarme el llanto, que como no conseguía salir se conformaba con hacerme temblar de pies a cabeza. Poco importó que pusiera toda mi voluntad en retener las lágrimas, si el resto de mi cuerpo se manejó por sí mismo y delató mi terror de la forma más obvia posible.

Bueno, me consolé, al menos había sido ante Tomoyo y no ante cualquiera del resto...

—Es... espero que tengas razón.

Tomoyo me sacudió suavemente, y en su voz noté que comenzaba a sonreír. Aquello hizo que me relajara un poco.

—¡Claro que sí! —me dijo animada—. Además, si Shaoran quisiera echarte no lo haría con estas artimañas. La sutileza no es lo suyo, ¿sabes? Su estilo es más como: llegar un buen día y echarte un montón de cosas terribles en cara.

Yo me reí, sin poder ni querer evitarlo.

—¿Pretendes animarme?

La manga de mi camisa hizo de pañuelo cuando Tomoyo me obligó a separarme de ella, intentando borrar el rastro de lágrimas que pudiera haber quedado dibujado en mi cara. No quise preguntarle si sabía, entonces, quién me había dejado las flores, porque ahora la respuesta a aquella pregunta se me presentaba con asombrosa claridad.

No había más que malas intenciones en este regalo, y si de malas intenciones hablábamos, sólo conocía a una persona capaz de llevarlas a cabo hasta la última consecuencia.

Pero no ganaría. No le daría ese poder, siquiera lamentándome a escondidas.

—Es un consuelo —dijo Tomoyo—. Aunque creo que vamos a tener que hacer algo con esa carita. ¿Me dejas que te maquille un poco antes de salir?

Por sus palabras supuse que, aparte de pañuelo de mis lágrimas, la manga de mi camisa también había borrado y probablemente esparcido de forma horrorosa los restos de delineador negro que me pintara esta mañana.

—¿Y el disfraz?

Tomoyo amplió su sonrisa y me apartó unos mechones de pelo húmedo que se me habían pegado a la cara.

—Habrá días suficientes para ocuparnos de él, Sakura —dijo—. Pero quizá no tantos para ocuparnos de ti.

**Escena V**

**-Shaoran-**

Si a ti te interesara preguntarme alguna vez cuál era el lugar más sobrecogedor que conocía, te invitaría a venir al teatro conmigo cualquier tarde y contemplar a los actores vestirse de mentiras. Durante un par de horas, la sala se llenaría del sonido de aquellos diálogos sin pies ni cabeza, pasos que van y vienen sobre el escenario y cuchicheos tras el telón. Sin embargo, en cuanto la noche enfriara más las paredes de esta jaula, las voces se apagarían poco a poco y no quedaría nadie más, excepto yo y quizá tú. En ese momento lo sentirías claramente: la soledad abriéndose paso, el silencio comerte poco a poco, la falta absoluta de vida y tiempo. Las agujas parecen detenerse cuando no queda nadie para hacerte compañía, porque, te advierto, yo no soy compañía en estos casos... o en cualquier otro.

No espero que esa sensación te guste, de hecho ni yo mismo lo disfruto, pero sí me he acostumbrado a ella con el paso de los años. Sin embargo, hoy me asustaba más que nunca. No sabía si se debía a la resaca descomunal que arrastraba desde esta mañana o al recuerdo de mi conversación con Tsukishiro, pero fuera cual fuera la respuesta agradecía no haber tenido que quedarme solo en toda la tarde.

Vagar por Tomoeda durante horas con la compañía del niño, quien por extraño que parezca se mantuvo silencioso y paciente todo el tiempo, había sido lo suficientemente reconfortante como para que mis ánimos se fueran enfriando poco a poco. Y aunque había llegado la hora, como llegaba cada día de mi vida, de aparecer por el teatro, los actores prefirieron hacer bien su trabajo y apenas tuve que dirigir lo necesario. Pero si había algo que agradecía en el alma, de entre todas las cosas, era que al acabar los ensayos un alma caritativa hubiera decidido quedarse a pasar las horas conmigo.

¿Quién?, te preguntarás. Probablemente estés especulando, y probablemente tus especulaciones no me harían gracia si pudieras decírmelas. Pero permíteme que te corrija, porque estoy hablando de Tomoyo.

No hay alma más caritativa bajo este techo, eso tenemos que admitirlo. Nadie más que ella podía seguir cosiendo los trajes aquí, con una luz tan pobre y un frío tan insoportable, en lugar de irse a casa para trabajar en condiciones. Nadie más que ella podría tolerar que en media hora me hubiera fumado casi una cajetilla de reserva y llenado de humo su taller, sin emitir queja alguna. Y a veces me gustaría que lo hiciera, joder, porque estoy seguro de que semejante nube blanca habría hecho llorar al mismísimo James Dean.

La observé, como llevaba un buen rato haciendo, esperando. La misma situación absurda de siempre: yo esperando algo que nunca ocurriría, y ella esperando que yo dejara de esperar. Éramos un par de idiotas insoportables.

Me preguntaba ¿qué sería de ella si el teatro desaparecía? ¿Se quejaría de algo alguna vez? ¿Con qué mataría las horas muertas, con qué excusa huiría de aquella casa enorme y vacía que tanto miedo le daba, con qué excusa saldría a dar alguno de sus largos paseos? ¿Se encerraría con Ritsuko para siempre? ¿Lo soportaría? ¿Dejaríamos de vernos?

—¿Sabes que le han dejado un regalo a Sakura en camerinos?

Su voz sonó extraña, como la voz rota de quien lleva callado demasiado tiempo, pero Tomoyo ni siquiera alzó la cabeza para mirarme. Veía aquellos dedos coser sin parar, tan veloces que intimidaban.

—No sabía nada —confesé, expeliendo otra bocanada de humo—. ¿Ya tiene algún devoto?

Por un momento, me entretuve pensando quién de entre nosotros podría haber hecho semejante cosa, pero sólo me vino a la mente Takashi, al que había visto hablando con ella hoy por la tarde pero que dudaba mucho le hubiera regalado nada. En primer lugar, porque no tenía dinero para regalos y en segundo lugar porque Chiharu y él tenían algún tipo de relación amorosa y si a Takashi se le hubiera ocurrido hacerle regalitos a Sakura, ahora estaríamos todos nadando en un charco de sangre y vísceras.

Fuera de eso, la idea no me resultaba descabellada. Es decir, Sakura parecía el tipo de chicas a las que le pasan esa clase de cosas extrañas: son acosadas por tipos raros y siniestros cuyo máximo deseo en la vida es encerrarla en un sótano y obligarla a cantar o actuar para ellos. La desgraciada tenía justamente esos aires de doncella virtuosa, una buena pizca de locura en sus ojos grandes, una sonrisa capaz de dejar mudo a cualquiera y, por si no bastara con todo eso, también era guapa a rabiar.

Pero yo no tengo un sótano.

—¿Devoto? —me coreó Tomoyo—. ¿Te refieres a un devoto aparte de ti?

—Qué graciosa.

Por supuesto, no lo era. Y si algo tenía Tomoyo de alma caritativa, lo compensaba perfectamente con un cinismo que reservaba siempre para mí, en pequeñas pero constantes dosis.

—Seguro que los tiene —dijo—, pero esta vez no creo que se trate de eso.

—¿De qué se trata entonces?

Los ojos de Tomoyo se fijaron en los míos, yo di una última calada al cigarrillo en mi mano y lo apagué.

—Le han dejado un ramo de flores —dijo al fin—. Eran claveles.

La imagen de Sakura sosteniendo un enorme ramo de claveles atravesó mi mente de forma muy poco placentera. Pude ver en sus labios la misma sonrisa que había visto cuando se quedó dormida en el coche, y pensé que sonreiría así de vez en cuando, si estaba sola, o si otro le dejaban un regalo en camerinos.

No, no era justo.

—Qué bien... —murmuré, pero entonces lo entendí.

Como toda una revelación, llegaron a mi mente las viejas historias de teatros y la sarta de idioteces que hoy en día continuaban siendo tradición entre los actores más supersticiosos, que no son pocos por cierto. Y aunque yo no creía ninguna de ellas ni las aplicaba tampoco, nada de eso significaba que Sakura lo supiera.

Me puse de pie, con la espalda tensa como la cuerda de un arco.

—¿Quién? —pregunté a Tomoyo.

—Supongo que tú no...

—¡Pues claro que yo no!

Súbitamente recordé también que Sakura se había marchado hoy más temprano de lo habitual, y entré en pánico.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿La encontraría en casa? Ni siquiera sabía cuál era su casa, porque las veces en que la había acompañado me había retirado siempre a unas calles de distancia y ella tampoco quiso ocuparse nunca de señalármela porque nunca me contaba nada de su vida.

Pero daba igual. Preguntaría. Llamaría a cada jodida puerta de este pueblo de mierda en el que siempre hace un frío de cagarse y algún puñetero viejo o madre de buena familia tendría la respuesta. Y si Sakura no me abría la puerta, la tiraría abajo, mataría a su novio-padre, si hacía falta la arrastraría de vuelta al teatro y le exigiría que se quedara aquí ¡hasta que _yo_ le dijera lo contrario!

—¡Eh! ¡Eh, Shaoran, espera! —La voz de Tomoyo me detuvo a medio camino entre la puerta y el genocidio—. ¡Ya me encargué de explicarle que no habías sido tú! Sakura volvió antes a casa porque tenía cosas que hacer, pero mañana estará aquí, igual que cada tarde.

Al detenerme, el dolor de cabeza me embistió y tuve que sentarme en la silla más cercana. Por favor, ¿es que nunca se iba a acabar este día del demonio?

—Menos mal —suspiré, con el corazón aún entre los dientes. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me tapé los ojos, sintiendo cómo latían bajo las yemas de mis dedos—. No puedo encontrar a otra como ella y menos pedirle que se aprenda el papel tan rápido. Ya casi no queda tiempo para...

La suave risa de Tomoyo llenó la habitación, pero no quise mirarla. Tampoco quise saber de qué se estaba riendo.

—Por cierto, no me has contado qué fue lo que pasó el sábado con el vino —añadió, como la guinda que necesitaba.

—Nada pasó.

—¿Esperas que me lo crea?

—Puedes creer lo que te dé la gana, mujer, pero también puedes darme un respiro de vez en cuando.

Cuando la oí levantarse de la silla y revolver cosas, tuve la inocencia suficiente para creer que me lo daría y se iría a casa también, al fin y al cabo ya no deseaba su compañía tanto como hacía un momento.

Si era peor estar solo que mal acompañado era algo que todavía me preguntaba en el momento en que la sentí acercarse y rodearme hasta quedar a mis espaldas. Justo antes de volverme y ladrarle que me dejara tranquilo, el frío de sus dedos me traspasó la ropa y no me tensé más porque mi cuerpo ya estaba al límite. Comenzó a mover las manos en círculos, arriba y abajo, luchando con mis nervios, haciendo que me dolieran los hombros a la vez que se aflojaban poco a poco.

Recordé alguna ocasión en la que Tomoyo había hecho lo mismo, hace años, y recordé en qué había dado a parar eso. Me recordé también que no era posible que, hoy por hoy, fuera a acabar de una forma siquiera un poquito parecida.

—Tienes que relajarte un poco, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo—. Sé que no quieres hablar sobre eso a lo que llevas dándole vueltas toda la tarde, pero aunque estés de resaca o tengas un mal día, no ganas nada poniéndote como ahora.

Sermones, más sermones. Todos los que pudiera imaginar saldrían de su boca, pero ella nunca se aplicaba al cuento.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres de mí y vete a casa de una vez, Tomoyo, que ya es muy tarde. No necesito más problemas.

Con las mismas manos que cosían los trajes de la obra llegó a mi cuello y me obligó a bajar la cabeza para poder masajearme la nuca.

—Lo único que quiero de ti, Shaoran, es que entiendas una cosa: si no sales de esta jaula que tienes por cabeza de una vez, te pasará la vida por delante y ni siquiera llegarás a darte cuenta. Tú solito te creas los problemas con esa obstinación tuya y ni yo ni nadie aquí tenemos la culpa de eso. Si nos tratas como si supiéramos todo el tiempo en qué estás pensando, lo único que conseguirás será quedarte cada vez más solo y seguro que no quieres eso. ¿Verdad que no?

—No te pongas metafísica ahora... ¡Ay! ¡Ten más cuidado con eso!

—Hablo en serio y lo sabes. Sobre todo —insistía, ignorando el dolor que me estaba causando en el cuello— lo que espero de ti es que dejes de portarte mal con Sakura. No necesita llevarse más golpes.

—Yo no golpeo mujeres.

Los dedos de Tomoyo se tensaron un segundo, haciendo que me diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. No lo había dicho adrede, pero su respuesta hizo que ambos nos diéramos por aludidos de forma tan clara que no comentamos nada al respecto. Casi de inmediato ella continuó con su masaje y yo me obligué a pensar dos veces antes de hablar.

—Era en sentido figurado —explicó, yéndose con mucha clase por la tangente—. Ella hace lo mismo que tú y por eso te molesta tanto... no, estate quieto, me vas a escuchar Li. —Volvió a sujetarme los hombros para que no pudiera levantarme, e hizo tanta presión que me quedó muy claro que se había acabado el masaje, aunque no me estaba ayudando mucho realmente—. La pobre está a la defensiva, pero no creo que merezca que le eches vino por encima o que te enfades con ella porque tú estés amargado. En lugar de eso, puedes hacer otra cosa.

—¿Como qué?

—Un poco de calor humano no le vendría mal, si entiendes lo que quiero decir... Por lo que tengo entendido, su novio no se lo da.

El tono de voz que estaba usando se había ido volviendo más suave a cada palabra, como se suavizaría el del mismísimo diablo si te hablara al oído de la forma en que ella lo estaba haciendo, o Lady Macbeth si nos ponemos en una situación más acorde.

—¿Y por qué tendría yo que dárselo?

Quítame las garras de encima, mala pécora, que no soy de piedra.

—Porque _quieres_ hacerlo, y porque... —su aliento cálido me hizo cosquillas en la oreja— sé por experiencia que eres un amante muy gentil. Sobre todo cuando se trata de desvirgar a tiernas florecillas.

Tomoyo no era "alma caritativa", ni siquiera una cínica a la que le encantaba divertirse a mi costa. Las palabras que mejor la definían, estaba seguro, eran: hija, de y puta.

¿A qué venía airear los trapos sucios de nuestra adolescencia en medio del teatro vacío, después de darme un masaje? Desconozco cómo funcionarían las cosas en su cabeza, pero a la mía no le costaba nada tener un desfile de recuerdos, grandes como puñeteras carrozas, de nosotros dos revolcándonos hace no sé si mucho tiempo, pero desde luego no suficiente, en este mismo taller, en los rincones oscuros del escenario o en los baños del teatro que, por cierto, daban asco. ¡Y si había sido "gentil" con ella fue porque entonces era incluso más idiota que ahora, un pobre ingenuo que no podía ver a la bruja que...!

Espera un momento.

—¿Desvirgar? ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¿Crees que ella es virgen?

No supe en qué momento Tomoyo me había soltado por fin, pero de pronto volvía a su mesa y comenzaba a meter cosas dentro de su bolso.

Ah, ¡_ahora_ se iba!

—Siempre puedo estar equivocada —Se encogió de hombros, como si no me acabase de reventar una bomba nuclear en la cara.

Yo recordé a Sakura sentada en la alfombra, con las piernas cerradas y mi mano inmovilizada entre ellas.

—Seguro que lo estás.

Tomoyo se puso su abrigo y lo fue cerrando con toda la calma del mundo. Un botón, dos botones, tres botones...

—Lo mismo da, ¿no?

Entonces, llegó. Ese extraño momento en el que descubres que quitarle la virginidad a alguien puede resultar morboso.

—Claro. No es como si fuera a...

Tomoyo avanzó hasta quedar delante de mí, ya lista para la huída. Su sonrisa triunfal me juraba que yo tenía que verme muy estúpido sentado en esta silla, pálido y resacoso, suplicando un poco de piedad.

—Si no haces algo —dijo Lady Macbeth—, que sea porque no quieres y no porque quieras y no te atrevas, Shaoran. —Se anudó la bufanda al cuello y fue hasta la puerta—. Hasta mañana, que duermas bien esta noche.

Y ahí me dejó, con la palabra en la boca y la cabeza convertida en un hervidero de ideas.

**Escena VI**

**-Sakura-**

Apenas había rozado con los dedos la puerta de mi apartamento cuando la voz de Robert Smith surgió de las profundidades de mi bolso. Como siempre, tuve una lucha a muerte con el pozo sin fondo en el que todo bolso se acaba convirtiendo, pero cuando finalmente di con el teléfono descubrí que no contestaría a esa llamada hoy, aquí o en cualquier otro universo paralelo. Silencié el teléfono, porque estaba dando un concierto en medio del pasillo que a mis vecinos no les interesaría oír, y envié el nombre y el número de mi padre de vuelta al olvido. Llevaba un par de días intentando contactar conmigo, pero aunque huir como la peor de las cobardes no me salvaría, decidí posponerlo una vez más.

No hoy, pensé. Mañana.

La luz en el pasillo se apagó y me quedé a oscuras justo después de conseguir meter la llave en la cerradura. Tomé aire, la hice girar y abrí la puerta antes de poder arrepentirme de esto también.

Para mi sorpresa, el panorama dentro de aquel sitio al que Eriol solía llamar nuestro hogar no era muy distinto al que me había encontrado afuera: reinaba un silencio sepulcral, las luces estaban apagadas y no había rastro de mi novio.

—Eriol —llamé suavemente, entrando—. ¿Estás ahí?

Dejé las llaves en la mesita junto a la entrada, el bolso en el suelo y el abrigo en algún sitio que no me molesté en recordar. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue asomarme a la cocina, pero no tardé en ver que estaba desierta y a oscuras, al igual que la habitación, al fondo, que tenía la puerta abierta como seguramente la habría dejado al salir. No fue hasta que me dio por asomarme a la sala que el panorama cambió drásticamente, y entonces sólo pude llevarme una mano a la boca y aguantarme las ganas de reír y llorar a la vez.

—¿Qué...?

Las luces tampoco estaban encendidas aquí, pero un montón de velas diminutas bañaban la sala con su tenue resplandor. La mesa baja entre los sofás había sido decorada a la sazón: la cubría aquel mantel reservado para las ocasiones más especiales, de ésas que nosotros nunca teníamos, y sobre él un candelabro con velas algo más grandes, la vajilla cara, copas de cristal y una botella de lo que parecía champagne esperando en su respectiva cubeta con hielos. Para darle el toque final, en medio de todo aquello había un jarrón alargado, del tamaño exacto para contener un clavel rojo.

Sentí algo cálido rodearme la cintura, pero el calor pasó a través de mí como si yo no fuera más que el fantasma de Sakura, encerrado para siempre en esta casa, al que sólo Eriol podía ver.

—Quiero que tengamos una noche especial —me susurró al oído—. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que hicimos algo así, ¿recuerdas?

Para mi desgracia, lo recordaba demasiado bien.

Eriol era muy atento durante los primeros meses de nuestra relación, me atrevía a decir que incluso durante el primer año o quizá los primeros dos. Siempre me estaba sorprendiendo con sus frases ingeniosas, me animaba con piropos, me decía lo mucho que me quería. Lo más normal para mí en aquella época era despertar día sí y día no con un beso... en la frente, quizá un regalo como chocolates, notas, flores. Y antes de dormir, un abrazo o una cena deliciosa preparada por él mismo, porque yo no sabía cocinar sin armar un estropicio de harina, leche y huevos. Velas, postre y un "dulces sueños, princesa".

Claro que, después de todo eso, siempre llegaría el momento que él estaba esperando y que yo deseaba evitar sobre todas las cosas.

_Estoy cansada, Eriol. Me duele la cabeza. Así no._

_Intentémoslo mañana, ¿te parece bien?_

—No hacía falta —dije— tanto esfuerzo...

De verdad, no hacía falta. Era un esfuerzo tan inútil como lo era yo misma para el mundo.

—Claro que sí —replicó él—, te he dicho que quiero recuperarte.

Eriol se alejó de mí, pero sólo lo suficiente para indicarme con uno de sus ademanes caballerosos que entrara yo primero al salón. Resignada, anduve los pasos que me separaban de mi próxima sentencia y me senté en la alfombra, ante el lado más cercano de la mesa. Él se sentó justo en frente y lo siguiente que hizo fue descorchar el champagne, echar un poquito en mi copa, llenar la suya y alzar la tapa de plata que ocultaba una lasaña humeante.

Yo miré la flor.

—¿Por qué un clavel? —quise saber.

Los ojos azules de Eriol brillaban con el ocre de las velas al mirarme.

—Porque las rosas están ya muy vistas —dijo—. Y tú eres una persona demasiado peculiar para algo tan ordinario, Sakura.

Su respuesta me hizo fijar la mirada en el plato frente a mí y enzarzarme en otra discusión con mi consciencia.

No era posible que Eriol tuviera algo que ver con lo ocurrido hoy en el teatro, pensaba, y sin embargo sus palabras tampoco lograban convencerme. Ni su sonrisa, ni su cuidado en cada mínimo detalle o la cena que de pronto se había aparecido mágicamente en mi plato. Porque incluso cuando le había hablado a Kaho sobre aquella maravillosa noche que él tendría preparada para mí, jamás lo diría en serio...

Claro que ella podría haberle contado la conversación que tuvimos, y entonces ambos se habrían reído a mi costa cuanto quisieran.

—¿Quieres más?

—No, con esto será suficiente.

En el momento en que Eriol acercó su copa a la mía para el brindis, yo me pregunté desde cuándo y por qué había empezado a pensar así. No recordaba haber sido siempre de esta forma, tan desconfiada con la gente a mi alrededor, pero algo me había cambiado. La muerte de mi madre, supuse, pero de inmediato entendí que ése no era motivo suficiente para llevar la vida que llevaba ahora. Tampoco la indiferencia de papá, la lejanía de Touya, o cualquier cosa que no estuviera ahora mismo sentada al otro lado de la mesa.

Él, Eriol era el motivo de mi desconfianza y de cada cosa que yo hacía, o mejor dicho no hacía, que callaba en lugar de decir, en los últimos años.

Eriol, que comía con tranquilidad su parte de la cena y bebía a favor de un brindis que ni siquiera me había interesado oír.

Y con el primer sorbo de champagne, finalmente lo comprendí: que jamás, por mucho que lo intentara, podría fiarme de él. Una persona que intentaba guiarme en lugar de hacerme compañía, que había prometido esperarme y cuidar de mí sin ningún motivo aparente más que su cariño y sin embargo no había podido hacerlo. Que en lugar de sentarse a hablar conmigo sobre el tema y quejarse, poner el grito en el cielo o irse de casa, había preferido ocultarlo todo y verse a escondidas con su amante. Que en lugar de intentar solucionar las cosas, me hacía sentir culpable e inferior, demasiado idiota como para poder entender qué estaba pasando por su cabeza. Porque Eriol callaba, como yo lo hacía, y si callaba sería por el mismo motivo por el que lo hacía yo.

Porque Eriol no confiaba en mí, en absoluto.

Y tampoco lo haría nunca.

Mi mano asió la copa de champagne antes de pensarlo siquiera, pero entonces me di cuenta de que ya no quedaba nada de la mínima cuota que me había servido mi novio de papel.

—¿Me echas un poco más? —pedí.

Él miró la copa vacía y luego a mí otra vez.

—Es mejor que esperes un poco —dijo, aunque de sobra sabíamos que aquello no era tanto una recomendación como una orden—. No olvides que estás tomando el Prozac, ya bastante licencioso es dejarte beber un par de tragos. Te he traído agua fría para acompañar.

Dejé la copa en la mesa con un golpe seco y me concentré en revolver la comida con el tenedor de plata. Cubertería fina, heredada de su familia inglesa, la panda de snobs a los que Eriol nunca quería visitar pero adoraban a la japonesa mentecata que él había encontrado por ahí, quizá abandonada en un sumidero.

—Da igual.

—¿No te gusta la comida?

—Está deliciosa.

—¿La has probado acaso?

—Claro.

Eriol dejó los cubiertos y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Yo continué sonriendo.

—Es por las pastillas —acusó.

—No, no es eso —mentí—. Es sólo que Tomoyo me invitó a tomar algo hoy a una cafetería muy bonita que abrió hace poco en el centro... no recuerdo cómo se llama, ¡pero tenían unos pastelitos de chocolate que estaban buenísimos! —Puse mi cara más soñadora e hice un dibujo en el aire, con los dedos, de lo que en mi imaginación era un pastelito con forma de corazón—. Y, bueno, como ella insistió tanto y algunos tenían hasta mermelada de frambuesa... ¡no pude resistirme! —La cara seria de Eriol comenzaba a amedrentarme, así que hice lo único que sabía hacer cuando mentir no parecía funcionar—: Perdóname. He arruinado la cena, soy una idiota.

Él se puso de pie y yo lo imité de inmediato.

Las rodillas me temblaban cuando llegó a mi lado, preparada para cualquier cosa salvo para que me sonriera como lo hizo y me diera la mano, arrastrándome hasta el sofá más cercano para sentarnos juntos.

—Está bien —dijo, usando aquel tono sereno que me ponía la carne de gallina—, no pasa nada. Si no quieres cenar, no cenaremos.

La humillación parecía haber surtido efecto, así que me relajé. Con la mano de Eriol aún sujetando la mía, busqué algo para entretenerme y miré hacia el lado opuesto del sofá. Estaba a punto de ponerme a hablar sobre el color del tapizado cuando vi que sobre uno de los almohadones había una hoja de papel, y entonces recordé que él había hablado sobre mi futura cita con analítica completa.

—¿Son éstos —pregunté, intentando ver algo de aquella letra inteligible en la semioscuridad— los que tengo que llevarle a...?

Antes de poder acabar la frase, tiró de mí para atraparme en un abrazo que, pese a no ser fuerte, me asfixió desde el primer momento. Sentí su respiración calentarme el cuello y me moví, intentando escabullirme, pero él no me lo permitiría.

—He encontrado tu lencería en el armario —susurró.

Al principio no entendí de qué me estaba hablando, pero no tardé demasiado en que la imagen de Meiling llegara a mi mente. Volví a ver aquella bolsa con braguitas de encaje y seda, su sonrisa pícara mientras me insinuaba que la usara para Eriol y mis propias manos escondiendo el regalo en el fondo del armario.

—¿Mi...?

La sangre congelándose en mis venas no fue lo único que me impidió seguir hablando, también estaban los labios de Eriol, que de pronto comenzaban a besarme el cuello.

—Estaba buscando mi abrigo azul —explicó, sin que nadie se lo pidiera—, pero cuando tiré de él para sacarlo del fondo del armario también arrastré una bolsa que había en el suelo. La bolsa se cayó y yo me encontré con esos preciosos conjuntos de seda... ¿Significa eso que estás lista para mí?

Una de sus manos descendió por mi espalda, mientras la otra continuaba aferrada a mi cintura, anulando mi voluntad.

—¡Eriol...!

Sus labios sellaron los míos en un beso hambriento antes de que yo pudiera cerrar la boca. Quise girar la cara pero fue imposible, así que con la mente trabajando a toda velocidad le dejé hacer, confiando en que se aburriera en algún momento. No era la primera vez que esto pasaba, tampoco la primera vez que él cesaba en su empeño al ver que yo no pretendía colaborar ni un poco y se largaba de casa con la excusa del trabajo.

Sin embargo, comencé a temer de verdad cuando noté que sus manos se estaban aventurando por debajo de mi ropa, buscando el broche en mi espalda. Entonces me retorcí, intentando dificultarle el trabajo y que me soltara de una vez.

Eriol rompió el beso, aunque no se alejó.

—Llevo un buen rato deseando quitarte todas esas capas de ropa que usas siempre —se quejó, con su boca rozando la mía—. ¿Has entendido al fin que la seda te favorecería más que esos adefesios gigantescos y oscuros? —Me dio un beso fugaz en los labios y comenzó a bajar por el mentón—. Estarías preciosa con algo de tu talla, quizá un poco de colorido...

Podría, pensé yo, aunque hacía años que no me vestía de algo que no fuera negro, gris, azul o algún color similar y me quedara como si fuera la ropa de mi hermano mayor. Pero odiaba mi cuerpo, tan parecido al que había matado a mi madre, y eso era algo que Eriol nunca aceptaría. Por mucho que me mostrara su falsa compasión, me llamara "cariño" o dijera que esperaría, él siempre lucharía por intentar cambiar lo que era.

Tomar el cuerpo que había encontrado, anular su historia y su voluntad para convertirlo en algo que se amoldara más a él y a la vida que quería para ambos.

_Tú no puedes decidir nada sola, no sabes qué es lo mejor para ti._

_Siempre lo estás arruinando todo._

_Tienes que dejar que te toque._

Sus manos comenzaron a arrastrar mi camiseta hacia arriba, y el frío que me apuñaló la espalda me pareció idéntico al frío que sentí hace mucho tiempo, aquella noche llena de lágrimas y sangre en la que mi madre dejó de respirar. La vi tendida en el charco de su propia sangre, vi la espalda del hombre arrodillado ante ella, volví a oír el sonido del disparo.

Él le había dicho que quería su vida, mi madre se había negado e intentado escapar conmigo.

No lo consiguió.

Aquel hombre la sometió a su voluntad, la tomó como quiso y luego la mató, así que podría decirse que se quedó con su vida tal y como dijo. Pero él también se había pegado un tiro después de eso.

Incluso aquel enfermo mental entendía lo que Eriol no. Que subyugar no te da el derecho a poseer lo que hay debajo de esta capa de piel y huesos. Que nunca, nunca me tendría.

—No puedo —mascullé, con mis manos empujándolo lejos—. No puedo, Eriol, lo siento.

No me gusta que me toques, no me gusta que me humilles y me sometas a tu voluntad. Yo también puedo tener una, ¿me dejarás conseguirla?

¿Por qué no puedes mirar hacia otro lado? ¿Por qué no me dejas vivir como quiero?

Eriol se apartó con un movimiento brusco que casi me hace perder el equilibrio. Aprovechando la ocasión, me alejé tan pronto como pude, arrastrándome hasta el extremo más lejano del sofá cuando apareció aquella sonrisa aterradora.

—¿No puedes? —repitió, con una voz que no parecía la suya—. ¿Lo sientes? ¡Yo lo siento más! —Él se acercó y yo quise retroceder más, pero ya estaba acorralada contra el respaldo—. Te lo doy todo, llevo años dándotelo todo y tú sigues sin dignarte a darme una mísera pizca de sexo. Creo que, a estas alturas, debería haberte quedado claro que no estoy contigo por follar, ¿no? —Bajé la cabeza—. ¡Entonces, explícame de una vez qué tengo que hacer para que lo nuestro funcione!

Busqué en mi mente una respuesta que jamás encontraba, la excusa perfecta para explicar mi conducta y retenerlo a mi lado.

La muerte de mi madre, pensé, que me había llevado a encerrarme en mí misma y a negar mi cuerpo, a ocultarlo de las miradas de los hombres, a depender enfermizamente de alguien por miedo a ver cómo el mundo me hace lo mismo que a ella.

_No del todo. Mi madre es el cuerpo, pero la mente soy yo._

La ausencia de mi padre, la ausencia de amigos, la ausencia de mi hermano. Sentía pánico ante la idea del abandono y eso me llevaba a aferrarme a Eriol pese a todas las cosas absurdas de nuestra relación.

_Pero hay más._

Quizá porque me había vuelto loca y la locura consiste precisamente en no ser dueño de tus acciones, estar lo suficientemente enfermo como para que lo que hagas no tenga maldito sentido y sin embargo sea lo único que puedes hacer...

_¡Ojalá sólo fuera eso!_

La impotencia me quemó la garganta, y todo mi cuerpo se tensó para dejarlo salir.

—¡Nada! —grité, alzando la cabeza para poder decírselo mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. ¡No puedes hacer nada para que esto funcione porque no puedes obligarme a cambiar, a follar o a quererte!

Ojalá pudiera ser todo tan fácil como eso. Pulsar un interruptor y de pronto ser feliz en la circunstancia que sea, con las personas que tú elijas porque son las más adecuadas. Todo sería perfecto si yo tuviera un botón como ése, o lo tuvieras tú, porque entonces tú me aceptarías, yo te querría y tendríamos una relación sana de futuro prometedor, como las de esas películas simplonas que nunca me han gustado.

Ojalá que pudiéramos ser felices, ojalá que te quedaras, ojalá que cuidáramos el uno del otro en lugar de hacernos daño. Ojalá.

Eriol se echó a reír, pero no era una risa agradable, ni siquiera una burla. Más bien era como si llorase a carcajadas.

—Es terrible vivir así, Sakura —dijo, con los hombros sacudiéndose en espasmos de risa siniestra—. Saber que haga lo que haga no te parecerá suficiente. Ni siquiera las llamadas de Kaho, echar un polvo delante de la puerta o en la oficina el día que sabía que ibas a venir, nada de eso ha servido para hacerte estallar. —Se ocultó la cara con la mano que no formaba un puño cerrado sobre la tela de su pantalón de lino—. Es como si no te importara, como si yo no significara nada para ti.

Yo también me reí a carcajadas.

¿Era tan horrible nuestra vida? ¿Nos habíamos convertido en algo tan absurdo que ni siquiera éramos capaces de verlo?

—¡Eso es porque no soy un títere, Eriol, ni siquiera estoy tan loca ni soy tan estúpida como crees! —Me sequé una lágrima de risa que se escurría por mi mejilla y llevé las manos hasta sus hombros para invitarlo a mirarme—. Escucha, sí significas algo para mí —confesé, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Eres mi muro, mi paz y mi cable a tierra pero si nos enfadamos, como ahora, esa paz se acaba. Entonces ya no nos queda nada… y mira lo que pasa, ¡nos reímos como idiotas!

Curiosamente, las sonrisas de ambos se desvanecieron en aquel instante y no pudimos hacer más que mirarnos con impotencia. Por primera vez, yo le había dicho algo de lo que pensaba y por primera vez él tendría que asimilarlo.

Se puso de pie luego de unos segundos de horrible silencio, fue al recibidor, oí que se ponía el abrigo y los zapatos, hacía ruido con las llaves y daba un portazo que en mi cabeza sonó a las campanas imaginarias que doblaban por nosotros y nuestra relación que acababa de morir.

Un rato después yo también me levanté del sofá, aunque sólo para recuperar mi bolso y volver a mi rincón. Busqué mi teléfono, que encontré pronto esta vez, y pensé en llamar a Tomoyo pero me contuve. Aunque sentía, como pocas veces había sentido en los últimos años, el deseo insoportable de hablar con alguien sobre lo que acababa de pasar y aunque ella fuera la única persona que podría entenderme y consolarme, me dije que ya la había molestado suficiente por hoy.

Tenía que ser fuerte, aprender a estar sola otra vez, porque si él se había ido significaba que cualquiera se iría en algún momento, tal y como la vida se encarga de recordarte siempre, hasta cuando es lo último que creíste que ocurriría.

Conecté los auriculares al teléfono, revolviendo mi lista de canciones mientras me hacía un ovillo en el sofá. Éste sería mi último duelo y tendría que aprovecharlo, porque a partir de aquí la vida no me sorprendería más con abandonos. No puede hacerlo si los esperas y los aceptas, aunque duelan, hay que aprender a caminar solo, igual que el aguerrido león de la Sabana o el más estúpido de los ñus.

La voz senil de Johnny Cash cantándole al dolor me llenó los oídos, así que di rienda suelta al llanto. No había nadie más para quién fingir que todo estaba bien, nadie estudiando mis miserias, dispuesto a descubrir que todo me afectaba mucho más de lo que mi sonrisa pretendía decirles. Nadie para descubrir que yo tenía un corazón humano, que jamás había querido hacerle daño a Eriol ni a nadie y que lo único que quería era estar en paz conmigo misma.

Algo tan sencillo, algo tan terriblemente complicado como eso.

_Llevo esta corona de espinas_

_Sentado en mi silla de mentiroso._

_Lleno de pensamientos rotos_

_que no puedo reparar._

_Bajo las manchas del tiempo_

_los sentimientos desaparecen._

_Tú eres alguien más_

_y yo aún estoy aquí._

_¿En qué me he convertido?_

_Mi más querido amigo._

_Cada persona que conozco_

_al final se aleja._

_Y podrías tenerlo todo_

_mi imperio de inmundicia._

_Te decepcionaré._

_Te haré sufrir._

_Si pudiera volver a empezar_

_a un millón de millas de aquí,_

_yo cuidaría de mí,_

_encontraría una manera._

**Escena VII**

**-Shaoran-**

La tregua del clima había durado más bien poco y hoy, una tarde de martes como otra cualquiera, estaba empapada de agua de lluvia y se enfriaba con rachas de viento huracanadas que lo arrastraban todo a su paso. La calle del teatro era transitada únicamente por algún que otro paraguas destrozado, ya eran casi las cuatro y sin embargo yo seguía aquí, esperando.

A lo mejor no venía nadie, pensé, por eso que dijo la chica del tiempo sobre un tifón. A lo mejor el teatro se inundaba y me tocaba quedarme a sacar agua toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche. A lo mejor mañana yo estaría aún más cabreado y si a Rika se le ocurría quedarse en casa hoy, le costaría la vida.

Porque estaba dispuesto a esperarla aquí, en la puerta del teatro mientras el sonido de la lluvia mantiene mi sangre fría. También estaba dispuesto a llevarla a la esquina más cercana, darle unos segundos para cerrar su paraguas y preguntarme qué pasaba como si no lo supiera, ¡incluso estaba dispuesto a dialogar! Pero esto era oferta de un único día y si se le ocurría no venir...

Respiré hondo, recordando la promesa que me había obligado a hacerme a mí mismo. Dialogar. Eso arreglaría las cosas, seguro. Retorciéndole el cuello no ganaría nada. Rika podía ser una arpía pero estaba casi seguro de que le quedaba algo de inteligencia, no me arriesgo a decir que humanidad, detrás de su cara bonita.

Miré el reloj una vez más y me obligué a esperar otros cinco minutos, pero no fue necesario: en ese momento una mujer que escondía la cara tras su paraguas rosa atravesó el muro del teatro y yo supe que era ella. Aparte de Tomoyo, no había nadie aquí que supiera andar y vestirse con esa elegancia.

—Rika —llamé.

Ella se asomó por debajo del paraguas y me miró con sorpresa.

—Shaoran, ¿qué haces aquí fuera?

En primer lugar, esperarte. En segundo lugar, congelarme. En tercer lugar, tener ganas de fumar una cajetilla entera pero no hacerlo porque me estoy cagando tanto de frío que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—¿Sabes si los demás vendrán?

Rika cerró el paraguas, pues ya había llegado a la galería techada en donde estaba yo. Asintió.

—Hablé con Chiharu hace un rato, me dijo que estaba de camino. Supongo que el resto también.

Claro, pensé yo. No es que quieran venir, es que no puedenfaltar.

—Entonces no tenemos mucho tiempo. —Le señalé la puerta—. Anda, necesito que vengas a mi despacho.

Rika se quedó pasmada unos segundos, pero acabó precediendo la marcha a través de los pasillos del teatro, tan oscuros como de costumbre. Lo bueno es que aquí hacía algo menos de frío que afuera, de modo que pude sacar las manos de los bolsillos y palpar la gabardina en busca de mi cajetilla de tabaco. No entendía en dónde la había metido hasta que di con ella a la altura del pecho y recordé que me había parecido buena idea resguardarla de la lluvia en aquel bolsillo interior. Sin embargo, al meter la mano para sacarla también recordé que había resguardado ahí algo que había encontrado de camino y me había parecido buena idea traer...

Intenté dejar ese pensamiento para más tarde, saqué la cajetilla e hice entrar a Rika a mi despacho. Cerré la puerta tras ella, me senté en mi escritorio y me encendí el primer cigarrillo de la tarde mientras la veía esperar alguna palabra por mi parte.

—Te haces una idea de por qué estás aquí, ¿verdad?

Rika sujetó con fuerza el mango de su paraguas. Sospeché que quería partírmelo en la cabeza.

—Has dicho que teníamos poco tiempo —habló con su voz más serena—, así que no te andes con rodeos.

Yo le di una larga calada al cigarrillo.

—No admitirás un crimen del que nadie te ha acusado claramente —asumí—, eso me parece bien. Pero entonces tendré que ser más claro: ha llegado a mis oídos que ayer le han dejado un regalo muy significativo a cierta persona, pongamos que Sakura, en camerinos, y tengo la sospecha... no, más bien la certeza de que tú no sólo has tenido algo que ver, sino que lo has dejado ahí con tus propias manos. Así que dime, Rika, ¿a qué se supone que juegas?

—No estoy jugando a nada. Voy muy en serio.

Dialogar, recordé, había venido a dialogar con ella. La violencia no conducía a nada.

—¿Y qué habría pasado si Sakura creyera, por ejemplo, que esos claveles se los dejé yo?

La boca de Rika se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba.

—Se habría ido llorando a casa —concluyó—, porque ella no pertenece a este mundo.

Le di un toque al cigarro; el tubo de ceniza que se estaba formando en la punta cayó al cenicero con un ruido sordo.

—¿Te parece que no le corresponde estar aquí con nosotros?

—¿Por qué iba a corresponderle? La conozco desde hace mucho más que tú, desde que somos pequeñas, Sakura siempre ha sido una bobalicona. —Miró a su izquierda, quizá recordando algo—. Si pienso en ella la veo sonriendo siempre, es como si nunca le pasara nada malo. Con esa misma cara de mosquita muerta llegó aquí y se quedó con el papel de Yoshiyuki, pero aunque se pinte así los ojos, se tiña el pelo o se vista como Kurt Cobain no formará parte de nosotros en su vida, porque ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Rika se había cruzado de brazos y mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto muy distante. El paraguas quedaría relegado, abandonado contra la pared más cercana, probablemente porque su dueña tenía ahora un problema que no podía arreglar usándolo como arma, pues el problema lo tenía en la cabeza y por mucho que intentara, por muchas jugarretas que hiciera, no se iba a librar de él tan fácilmente.

—Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, porque no lo repetiré. —La última calada me supo a plástico quemado, así que apagué el cigarrillo y me crucé de brazos también—. Puedes pensar lo que quieras, dejarle regalitos a Sakura si te da la gana o luchar con ella hasta la muerte, pero lo que no voy a consentir es que me metas a mí en medio. El único que puede decidir quién se queda o quién se va de aquí soy yo, así que métetelo en la cabeza de una buena vez.

Por fin, su rostro se desencajó de ira y volvió a mirarme. Estaba pálida, cerraba los puños con fuerza y volvía a parecer algo más que una mala pécora insensible a las consecuencias de sus conspiraciones.

—¡Lo entiendo perfectamente! —vociferó, al menos tan alto como una persona con una voz y un carácter tan delicado como el suyo podrían hacerlo—. ¡Me quedó muy claro cuando echaste a Yoshiyuki sin siquiera preguntarnos a los demás! —Tomó aire y se llevó la mano al pecho en un gesto tan teatral que me habría hecho reír, de no ser porque sabía que ahora estaba hablando en serio—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo había estado ensayando? ¿Sabes que perdió su trabajo como profesor ese mismo mes? ¿Que trabajar y venir al teatro consumían demasiadas horas de su vida y eso llevó a que lo despidieran? ¿Eh? ¿Lo sabes, Shaoran?

La verdad, no tenía ni idea de que todo eso hubiera pasado durante aquel mes en que Terada se tiró las tardes escaqueándose de ensayar el máximo de minutos posibles, escondido por los rincones con ella, olvidando sus líneas e invitando al resto a despreocuparse tanto como él. Nadie se había molestado en contármelo, aunque tampoco habría cambiado las cosas.

—No lo sabía —dije—, ni me importa. Tu vida es una cosa, el teatro es otra. Y a mí sólo me incumbe la segunda.

Rika me miró con los ojos tan abiertos como podía, luego dejó caer los hombros.

—Pero esto no es un teatro de marionetas. Somos personas.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Y te da igual la vida de las personas?

No me daba igual, pero si me preocupaba por algo como eso, aquí reinaría el caos en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Los problemas personales y asuntos de psicología eran generalmente trabajo de Tomoyo, quien mejor lidiaba con ellos; yo sólo sabía dirigir a los actores para funcionar sobre el escenario y ni siquiera lo hacía bien. ¿Qué pasaría, entonces, si se me ocurriera interferir en todos los culebrones que se armaban tras bambalinas?

Ése era un lujo que no podía permitirme. Al menos, no más de lo estrictamente necesario, pues mi puesto conllevaba acabar al tanto de la vida de todo el mundo y no siempre tenía voluntad para mantenerme al margen.

—Terada no volverá a pisar este teatro, hagas lo que hagas —aclaré por última vez—. Lo siento por ti, Rika.

Ella bajó la cabeza y casi se camufló en la pintura de las paredes, fundiéndose con el entorno.

Aquello me recordó algo que Fye me había advertido una vez: todo el mundo muere un poco en sitios como éste. Las mentiras son un vicio como cualquier otro, tentadoras, cómodas. Son una cueva en la que refugiarte del miedo que da la sinceridad, el miedo que da que los demás puedan verte y hacerte daño. Una cueva tan grande, oscura y vacía como este teatro.

Las mentiras se alimentan de ti, empiezan comiéndote por los bordes más insignificantes, hasta que llegan al centro de tu alma y ya es demasiado tarde para poder expulsarlas. Para entonces, llevas tanto tiempo oculto tras el telón que cuando las luces se apagan y quieres volver a casa, descubres que se te olvidó el camino. Que, de hecho, es a ti mismo a quien no sabes encontrar.

Y yo había visto morir a mucha gente de esa forma: a Tomoyo, a Takashi, a Chiharu, Naoko y Rika. Ninguno de ellos eran así años atrás, en especial esta última. A veces, si dejaba de mirarla un momento como era ahora y la recordaba cuando llegó al teatro de la mano de Yoshiyuki Terada, me parecía que a la pobre la habían desintegrado y puesto en su lugar una mala copia de la chica madura y amable que era en un principio. Ella había llegado aquí por diversión, porque siempre había querido asistir a clases de arte dramático y aunque aquí no se impartían clases realmente, asistir era gratis. Empezó, quizá, como poco más que un pasatiempo con el que matar las aburridas horas de la tarde e invitó incluso a sus amigas, que también se unieron al elenco. Pero aunque sus intenciones no eran las peores, sí acabó de la peor manera: uno a uno, se trajo aquí sus problemas para ponerles un disfraz y hacer que no existían. Prácticamente formaron parte del elenco, mientras Rika los ignoraba e iba siendo devorada por los papeles que le tocaba interpretar, hasta acabar convertida en un aglomerado de personalidades que no encajaban y una obsesión enfermiza por aquel tipo que había sido su profesor.

El resto de actores no lo habían notado siquiera, porque todo el mundo estaba metido en sus propios problemas. Pero como la silla del director ha sido creada justamente para poder analizar cada pequeño gesto y cambio de una cara desde el sitio más seguro, yo había podido contemplar aquella muerte lenta y dolorosa desde un lugar privilegiado, sin querer ni poder hacer nada al respecto. Porque, ¿sabes algo?, las mentiras suelen ser contagiosas. Si uno se inmiscuye demasiado, lo más seguro es que acabe contagiándose.

—¿Por qué no te vas tú?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no te vas de aquí? Si tanto te molesta lo que hice, ¿por qué no seguiste a Yoshiyuki, te dedicaste a otra cosa y me dejaste buscar a otra protagonista? Dudo que haya sido por compromiso, porque te importe que yo consiga a alguien para reemplazarte o porque sueñes con convertirte en una diva de Hollywood. Puedes irte ahora, si te interesa mi oferta. Ahí tienes la puerta.

Sería lo mejor para ti.

Rika me miró en silencio, quizá pensándoselo, pero ambos sabíamos que a estas alturas no había nada que pensar.

—Si yo me fuera —murmuró después de un rato—, ella habría ganado.

—Pero no sólo es eso. —Descrucé los brazos y los coloqué a ambos lados del escritorio, ya no me sentía tan hostil como antes y Rika tampoco lo parecía—. Vienes cada tarde, has venido hoy, puntual como siempre, con un tifón pisándote los talones. Necesitas quedarte aquí, pese a todo, porque esta mierda a la que odias es todo lo que tienes.

Pensé en mi madre y mis hermanas, y pensé que al igual que pasaba con todos nosotros, a Rika tampoco le quedaba nada aparte de esto.

—Yo...

—Si tanto te interesa la vida detrás de la gente que viene al teatro, a lo mejor deberías plantearte que esto también puede ser todo lo que Sakura tiene. Nadie vendría aquí por gusto, si tuviera otro sitio donde caerse muerto. —Miré el reloj en la pared y me dije que ya era hora de acabar con esto, porque en apenas unos minutos comenzarían a llegar el resto de actores. Rika miraba la puerta con impaciencia, aunque ya no quedaba mucho de los aires de superioridad con los que la había atravesado al principio—. Ahora, ve a dejar tus cosas y ponte a leer tus líneas o haz lo que sea, pero quiero verte en ese el escenario en cuanto salga de aquí.

Rika asintió, saliendo de la habitación con cuidado de que la puerta hiciera el menor ruido posible al cerrarse.

Yo suspiré, e iba a sacar otro cigarrillo cuando recordé que tenía algo que hacer antes de dar el asunto por concluido y más me valía darme prisa. Me incliné sobre la mesa, buscando algún papel que me fuera de utilidad, saqué un bolígrafo del cajón y me convencí de que sencillamente era mi trabajo hacerlo.

**Escena VIII**

**-Sakura-**

Eriol no volvió a casa anoche, ni esta mañana, ni a mediodía. Tampoco me llamó por teléfono para preguntarme si estaba bien, había descansado o me había tomado las pastillas mágicas de la felicidad. ¿Significaba eso que se había ido para siempre?, me preguntaba de camino al teatro, con una cortina de lluvia acechándome desde cada extremo del paraguas.

Cuando la gente discute no piensa más que en el momento, pero hoy, cuando desperté en el sofá después de haberme dormido escuchando las canciones más masoquistas, me di cuenta de que en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido. No sabía si había sido sólo una pelea, demasiado intensa por ser la primera pelea sincera de nuestra relación, o si habíamos terminado definitivamente. Que él hubiera ido a pasar la noche a otro sitio podía significar tantas cosas que no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

¿Se suponía que debía llamarlo y preguntarle?

Decirle algo como: _Hola, Eriol, ¿seguimos jugando a ser la pareja sin futuro?_

_¿Vendrás a buscar tus cosas?_

_¿Tengo que irme yo del apartamento o se supone que debería esperarte?_

Llegué al muro del teatro y pensé que, por mí, Eriol podía joderse. Podía llamar él si le interesaba recuperar alguna de sus cosas y, mientras tanto, yo seguiría con mi vida hasta que encontrara algún sitio mejor en donde vivir: un apartamento para mí sola y mi amigo el niño imaginario, quizá, si le apetecía venir a visitarme un día de estos. Él siempre me había parecido una compañía mucho más agradable que mi novio, de todas formas.

Crucé el primer portal, cerré mi paraguas y me adentré en las profundidades del teatro, tarde como de costumbre. Aunque de esto tuve que asegurarme mirando la hora en mi reloj, porque estaba todo tan silencioso que, de no ser porque la puerta estaba abierta, habría jurado que volvía a ser la primer en llegar.

Bien, quizá era la segunda y la única de los actores, pensé con una mezcla de terror y alegría que me hizo andar más rápido por los pasillos. Con un clima tan terrible como el de hoy y los avisos que habían dado en la tele, no me costaba imaginar que nadie se hubiera presentado a excepción de Shaoran Li, porque, en fin, él era el director, el dueño y además estaba lo suficientemente mal de la cabeza como para venir incluso en medio de un tornado, terremoto o cualquier otra catástrofe que...

Acallé mis pensamientos en cuanto puse un pie en el salón de actos y vi que aquello estaba lleno de gente... Se entiende que "lleno de gente" como siempre lo estaba, pues en realidad no éramos más que cuatro gatos y un ogro amargado de las cavernas.

—¡Buenos días, Sakura! —me saludó Tomoyo a la distancia, tan sonriente como siempre. A su lado se sentaba el director, en su silla de siempre, leyendo alguna cosa como siempre y pretendiendo, como siempre, que no me veía—. Te estábamos esperando, con este día ya pensábamos que no ibas a venir. Nos tenías algo preocupados.

Yo sonreí también y me acerqué lentamente hasta ellos, luchando inútilmente contra mi paraguas para que éste no dejara un reguero de agua por el suelo del teatro.

—Llueve, nieve o relampaguee —recité con una pose triunfal—. La verdad, no creí que se me fuera a hacer tan tarde, pero con este diluvio...

Tomoyo suspiró de forma muy dramática, llevándose las manos a la cara y mirándome como si fuese a contarme que se había muerto toda su familia o algo así.

—Hoy vine andando —confesó—. He tenido que llamar a un taxi y no veas la pena que me da...

—¿La pena? —dudé. ¿De qué hablaba? Ojalá yo me hubiera acordado de traer dinero, porque de camino aquí más de una vez deseé poder subir a un taxi—. ¿Pena de qué?

—¡Es que no he podido dar mi paseo!

—¡Oh! —entendí por fin. Y aunque no compartía en absoluto su sentimiento, por la cara que traía me esforcé en ponerme en su lugar—. Vaya, Tomoyo, lo siento... ¡Pero no te preocupes, seguro que mañana puedes venir andando como siempre! ¡A lo mejor sale el sol y todo!

Fue realmente difícil decir eso, porque había oído como cuatro veces en dos horas que lo más probable era que mañana lloviera también. Sin embargo, a Tomoyo pareció hacerle ilusión el comentario, porque volvió a sonreír.

—Si tú lo dices, tendré que confiar en ello...

Shaoran tosió.

—Es tarde —fue todo lo que dijo, y yo me percaté de que llevaba un buen rato haciéndole esperar, plus la charla con Tomoyo. Aunque hoy no estaba tan pálido ni ojeroso como lo había estado ayer, nunca parecía buena idea que se impacientara, así que me puse manos a la obra.

—¡Perdón! Voy a dejar las cosas y vuelvo enseguida.

Tomoyo se rió cuando me di la vuelta y prácticamente corrí rumbo a camerinos. De camino me fijé por primera vez en los actores sobre el escenario, aunque noté algo extraño en ellos hoy. No por Yamazaki, que continuaba al margen, quizá practicando su propio papel o simplemente aburriéndose mientras las otras lo ignoraban. Chiharu y Naoko también parecían las de siempre, hablando sobre sus cosas en cuchicheos mientras fingían leer diálogos. Fue Rika quien me llamó la atención, pues pese a que a simple vista parecía estar atenta a lo que sus secuaces decían y asentía de vez en cuando, no lo parecía tanto cuando me acerqué lo suficiente para notar que tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito.

Imaginé que le pasaría algo, que quizá había tenido un día tan terrible como el que había tenido yo ayer, en parte por su culpa. Confirmé mi teoría cuando pasé lo bastante cerca del escenario para que ella me enviase uno de sus comentarios ponzoñosos y, en su lugar, recibí poco más que una mirada de soslayo. Como el animalillo asustado que nota repentinamente la presencia de otro, se fijaría en mí tras un pequeño sobresalto, pero casi inmediatamente volvería a lo de antes.

Yo continué mi camino con una sonrisa de gratitud tirándome de los labios. Semejante paz era todo un milagro para mí.

Entré a los camerinos sin encender la luz, deshaciéndome de mi bolso y mi abrigo con tanta prisa como me fuera posible. Sin embargo, cuando fui a dejarlos en mi silla encontré algo que me lo impidió.

Miré a un lado y a otro de los camerinos, dispuesta a enfrentar a quien me estuviera jugando otra mala pasada, pero no hubo nadie acechando.

Dejé mis cosas en la mesa y alcé la rosa con cuidado de no pincharme, pues conservaba las espinas. Al verla de cerca noté que corte al final del tallo no era limpio, sino que parecía haber sido arrancada de un rosal con las manos y no con tijeras o algo más apropiado. A diferencia de los claveles, esto había sido claramente improvisado.

Al volver mi vista a la silla noté que me había dejado algo atrás: bajo la rosa había un pequeño papel doblado. Lo recogí también, deshaciendo los pliegues con la mano libre para encontrar aquellas palabras escritas probablemente a toda prisa, con tinta normal y corriente sobre una hoja de libreta. Nada demasiado poético, ni recargado, ni siquiera un intento de serlo. Era algo simple y conciso que, no obstante, significó mucho más para mí que el millón de notas que había leído de Eriol a lo largo de todos estos años.

Un deseo revelado, una firma.

No más que eso.

_Yo no quiero que te vayas._

_-Shaoran._

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan:** Cof, cof... Eh... ¿hola? No sé si será impresión mía o realmente soy la única consciente, pero suplico a las mujeres en la sala que intenten prestarme atención un ratito al menos. Luego pueden volver a desmayarse si gustan xD.

¿Qué tal les trató (el resto de) el capítulo? Hay que decir que es más largo de lo que suelo hacerlos, al menos unas páginas, éste me ha quedado en 46 y la verdad es que no han pasado pocas cosas. En primer lugar, se ha desvelado lo que había tras esa llamada por parte de Yukito, aunque me imagino que más de una no estará del todo convencida con la explicación. ¿Cuánto hay de simple y sencillo en eso o cuánto tendrá que ver Eriol con el tema? ¿Y Watanuki? La verdad es que ha sido casualidad (Clamp me golpearía por esto), pero justo lo he sacado en el capítulo del primero de abril y eso me hace mucha ilusión porque también es su cumpleaños y... bueno, creo que todos hemos coreado su apellido con la voz de Mokona hoy, al menos una vez, al menos en nuestro pensamiento.

¡Pero prosigamos!

¿A alguien le ha parecido significativa la conversación entre Sakura y Kaho? Porque a mí sí. Este capítulo está plagado de pistas y yo estoy ansiosa por leer teorías al respecto. Aunque ya que hablamos de Sakura (¡feliz cumpleaños! xD) también tengo que pararme unos segunditos con esa relación que está afianzando con Tomoyo, aparentemente la primera amiga que tiene, y con Yamazaki y sus mentiras. Él forma parte del elenco y simplemente me parecía inconcebible que estuviera en el teatro y no hiciera gala de sus artes. Aunque ese acercamiento entre ellos parece que no le ha hecho nada de gracia a unas que yo me sé y se lo han dejado bien claro a nuestra delirante protagonista. Que por cierto, todo el tema de los claveles no me lo he inventado: forma parte de las supersticiones del teatro y ya que una lectora tuvo el detalle de pasarme un link sobre el tema, me pareció muy adecuado para la historia y decidí agregarlo :).

Por otro lado, tenemos a Eriol, Sakura y esa charla durante eones pospuesta que POR FIN ha tenido lugar. ¿Qué opinan al respecto? ¿Alguien ha cambiado de opinión sobre él, siguen en las mismas? ¿La relación se ha cortado de raíz o esto dará más de sí? Me encantará leer las opiniones al respecto. Y por cierto, la canción que escucha Sakura al final de su POV se llama "Hurt", y aunque es de Nine Inch Niles, preferí poner la versión que hizo Johnny Cash. Como dato curioso aclaro que el autor de la canción estaría de acuerdo conmigo porque le gusta más la versión que la suya propia, y es que resulta desgarradora en una voz como la de ese señor a las puertas de la muerte. Por si alguien está interesado, la he agregado a mi lista de reproducción de "Tras el telón" en Youtube

Por último, no sé si comentar algo sobre Shaoran o quedarme callada. Me ha dado tanto en este capítulo que prefiero dejarle en paz y esperar la opinión de las lectoras sobre lo que ha hecho, que no ha sido poco, la verdad. Eso sí, que nadie se me acostumbre... la rosa ha sido puramente circunstancial xD.

Sin mucho más que añadir, me despido, no sin antes **agradecer como siempre los reviews que he recibido**. He contestado unos cuantos, pero aún me quedan, así que aquellos que faltan irán llegando en estos días.

En un rato subiré el primer **dibujo** que hice para este acto... y sí, digo el primero porque hay más ;).

**Si te ha gustado, por favor, házmelo saber con un comentario, por breve que sea. Y si no te ha gustado y crees que merezco un minuto de tu tiempo, házmelo saber también.**

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	15. Acto XIII: Tiempo

**Tras el telón**

_por _

_Choco Menta_

**ACTO XIII**

"Tiempo"

_"And __just__ as Little Red Riding Hood entered the wood, a wolf met her.  
Little Red Ridding Hood did not know what a wicked creature he was,  
and was not at all afraid of him._

—_Good day, Little Red Riding Hood —he said._

—_Thank you kindly, wolf."_

* * *

**Escena I**

**-Sakura-**

La primera bocanada me supo a aire rancio, amargo como el interior de un cenicero. Hacía tanto frío que me costaba sentir la punta de mis dedos: lo entendí cuando ordené a mi cuerpo moverse y él nunca respondió.

¿Qué está pasando?

_Sakura._

Aquella voz me alcanzó casi de milagro, en medio de un zumbido constante, sonando tan extraña que llegué a pensar que la había imaginado. Intenté abrir los ojos, luchar contra el peso de mis párpados y el dolor palpitante en mi cabeza. Nunca supe si lo había conseguido realmente, pues todo cuanto vi fue oscuridad.

_¿Estás despierta?_

Yo quise contestar, pero mi garganta seca convirtió una petición de auxilio en aquel gruñido indescifrable que apenas pude reconocer como propio. Nuevamente mandé la orden a todo mi cuerpo de reaccionar, y esta vez conseguí mover las manos con unos espasmos torpes, aunque de poco sirvieron. Inhalé, abriendo a más no poder mis pulmones, llenándolos de aquel aire viciado. Exhalé. Repetí el proceso otro millar de veces, hasta que la oscuridad se fue abriendo poco a poco.

Entre las sombras, pude advertir una lámpara desvencijada colgando sobre mi cabeza. Me di cuenta de que estaba acostada y que aquello era el techo, aunque era un techo que no recordaba haber visto en mi vida. Moví los dedos otra vez, identificando la superficie bajo ellos como lo que probablemente serían sábanas o algo similar... pero aunque ésta fuera una cama, estaba segura de que no era la mía. Ni ésta mi habitación.

¿Dónde estaba?

Busqué desesperadamente alguna pista entre las paredes grises, pero nada pude reconocer. La mancha negra en una esquina hizo que me paralizara de terror, porque durante una milésima de segundo habría jurado ver la silueta de un hombre agazapado entre la pared y el techo.

_¡Tranquilízate, Sakura!_, me ordené. _Esto no es un video de_ _The Cure_.

_¡Creo!_

No identifiqué aquel ruido constante como el castañeo de mis propios dientes hasta que comencé a ser consciente del resto de mi cuerpo, que parecía desentumecerse poco a poco. Le concedí apenas unos segundos de espera, antes de decidir que tenía fuerzas suficientes para incorporarme y comenzar a explorar el entorno. Una pésima idea, debo confesar, pues en cuanto conseguí sentarme, todo giró a mi alrededor con tal intensidad que a punto estuve de volver a caer en cama cuan larga era. Automáticamente me tapé la boca con las manos, intentando evitar una catástrofe mayor en caso de que mi estómago decidiera vaciarse aquí y ahora... en donde quiera que estuviese.

—Si vas a vomitar, hazlo fuera de la cama.

La voz volvió hasta mí, esta vez desde la derecha, por fin nítida. En aquel momento me daría cuenta de que bien podría haber estado echándome una siesta, en medio de un desmayo o incluso sumida en un coma profundo y sin embargo habría reconocido a su dueño, sin necesidad de girar la cabeza un milímetro hacia él. Precisamente ése, el primero de los cabos que faltaban, fue el que me permitiría deducir en cuál de todas las habitaciones desconocidas del mundo me encontraba sin ningún motivo aparente, y de pronto muchas cosas cobrarían sentido: la oscuridad casi absoluta, aquel olor a tabaco que lo impregnaba todo, la humedad, el frío.

Me pregunté qué era peor, mientras destapaba con miedo mis ojos y suplicaba estar equivocada: si ser repentinamente consciente de dónde estaba o arrastrar el misterio el resto de mis días, sin molestarme en averiguarlo nunca, conformándome con salir corriendo de aquí y hacer oídos sordos a cualquier explicación racional que implicara al sujeto que tenía al lado.

Lo decidí casi al instante, porque nada me parecía peor que la conciencia, pero mis rodillas de gelatina no me permitirían salir corriendo. De momento.

—No —hablé por fin, confirmando que había recuperado la voz y también que la garganta me dolía horrores—. No voy a vomitar.

—Me alegro.

Cuando me animé a girarme lo suficiente para poder verle la cara, pensé que no tenía pinta de alegrarse de eso, ni de ninguna otra cosa. Shaoran Li estaba simplemente ahí, sentado en su lado de la cama, de piernas cruzadas y mirándome con aquella cara suya de... ¿de qué? ¿No me importa, no me gusta, hace frío, tengo sueño, me comería un bol de nachos con queso? Cualquier cosa, salvo alegría.

Sintiendo que ya no estaba tan mareada, arrastré las piernas como pude a lo largo de la cama y toqué el suelo con los pies. ¡Dios, era como andar sobre hielo!

—Espera. —Shaoran fue más rápido y su mano me asió por el codo antes de que consiguiera ponerme de pie—. ¿A dónde vas?

A donde sea, fuera de esta habitación y lejos de ti, al menos hasta que consiga recordar qué ha pasado. Y algo me dice que si consigo recordarlo, tampoco volveré a acercarme.

—A la cocina, necesito beber algo —improvisé. Podía sentir cómo mi garganta iría mutando poco a poco, hasta acabar, estaba segura, convirtiéndose en una madeja de espinos secos—. ¿Te importa?

Oí a Shaoran suspirar antes de ponerse de pie y me dije que habría aprovechado el momento para escapar, de no ser porque mi curiosidad por ver qué contestaba a eso era mayor que cualquier astuto instinto de supervivencia. ¿Me prohibiría entrar a rebuscar en los muebles de su cocina? ¿Padecería algún tipo de reticencia obsesiva a que alguien manoseara sus vasos limpios? De hecho, ¿habría algún vaso limpio en esta casa?

—Tú quédate ahí.

Él salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, quizá para impedir aquella huida de la que no me sentía capaz en absoluto. Y es que si algo había aprendido sobre mí misma y mi tolerancia a los imprevistos, era que cuanto más nerviosa o asustada estaba, más me entretendría pensando en tonterías en lugar de hacer lo que todo el cuerpo me gritaba, como salir corriendo. Porque, sí, querido público, así funcionaba mi cabeza y así funcionaría siempre.

Clavé los ojos en el suelo, buscando una respuesta en las pelusas que encontraba de vez en cuando, perdiéndome en cada grieta de la madera como si esperase que pudieran explicarme de qué forma había venido a parar aquí. Me costaría un buen rato olvidar el latente dolor de cabeza, pero en algún momento las imágenes empezarían a llegar.

Mis recuerdos comenzaban en un punto indeterminado de la mañana, quizá la de ayer u hoy mismo, conmigo sentada en el suelo de mi apartamento. Me había levantado algo nostálgica, de modo que no se me había ocurrido mejor idea que ponerme a revolver cosas viejas y limpiar como una maniática, por ver si así conseguía olvidar que llevaba dos días sin ningún tipo de noticia referente a Eriol.

Con las ventanas abiertas de par en par, comenzaría a sacar del armario un infinito número de cajas y puesto el resto de la habitación patas arriba. Como era de esperarse, mi gran idea del orden acabó en un desorden absoluto y en menos de una hora ya había sembrado el suelo de cosas suficientes para que recogerlas pudiera llevarme una semana entera, pero poco me importó. La luz del sol, que brillaba pese a todas las predicciones meteorológicas, me animó a seguir buscando algo sin cesar, aunque no tuviera idea de lo que buscaba.

Acabé encontrando auténticos tesoros. Por ejemplo, ropa sin estrenar que ni siquiera recordaba tener: a juzgar por el colorido y la talla, regalos de mi novio. También un par de peluches, fotos de ésas en las que simulábamos ser una pareja muy feliz, notitas amorosas e incluso una caja de bombones rancios. Me resultó algo violento toparme con todas aquellas cosas que, sin ser apenas consciente de ello, llevaba años escondiendo en el fondo del armario en la indirecta más clara posible. Un detalle como éste, tan sencillo a la vez que tan poco obvio para mí hasta que me di de cabeza contra él, detuvo entonces toda secuencia de pensamientos y llegué a preguntarme cuál era mi problema. Por supuesto, no es que existiera en el mundo a mi alcance, o dentro de mi cabeza aquella mañana, una respuesta lógica a semejante pregunta.

Pero lo más interesante fue que, en medio de la amalgama de regalos indigestos, encontré al viejo amigo que me ató un nudo en la garganta e hizo que se estremeciera cada nervio de mi cuerpo. Con la yema de los dedos mimé el lomo de aquel cuaderno, repasando las letras en relieve como si éstas pudieran hablarme. Me tomé mi tiempo para familiarizarme otra vez con él antes de levantarme del suelo, rebuscar en el cajón de mi mesilla de noche hasta encontrar la llave que encajaba en el candado y abrirlo.

El aroma a rosas secas me acarició la nariz, dulce y suave como un sueño, mientras mis ojos se perdían en los párrafos infinitos que una vez habían salido de mi pluma.

_Septiembre, 25... creo. _

_(No se me da muy bien recordar fechas)_

_A veces envidio a toda esa gente con iniciativa._

_Sentada junto al amplio ventanal de mi habitación, echo la vista atrás y me doy cuenta de que las cosas han sido iguales desde siempre. Mi vida se resume en esto: sentarme en la silla junto a la ventana, ver las nubes moverse como bolas de algodón gigantes sobre mi cabeza, oír a la gente pasear calle abajo. _

_A veces, pareciera que todo el mundo temblara. Se mueven de un lado a otro mientras yo permanezco aquí, quieta, viéndolos sin mirar realmente. Sé que ellos dirigen sus vidas, hacen planes, son autores de grandes ideas. Algunos tienen un trabajo, __familia__, amigos o una colección de logros cumplidos, otros no. Pese a todo, pase lo que pase, nunca se quedan quietos._

_Por eso, cuando tú te encoges de hombros, ellos te miran como si les hubieras escupido a la cara y pisoteado todos sus principios._

_¿Pero qué más podría hacer?_

_Si nada me gusta. Nada me llena. Nada me entusiasma, nada me alegra ni me entristece._

_Simplemente estoy aquí, viéndoles pasar..._

Mi diario estaba repleto de pasajes como aquél. Uno tras otro, se habían ido acumulando en interminables páginas de resignación, dolor y una pizca... de acuerdo, quizá un _enorme_ puñado de autocompasión en el que ahora mismo, un par de años después, incluso me costaba reconocerme. No conseguiría explicarme la extraña mezcla de sensaciones que me invadían: algo parecido a la ternura, a la vez que unas ganas locas de volver al pasado y golpearme a mí misma.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, se asomaba la idea de haberme movido unos cuantos pasos, no sabía si adelante o atrás, alejándome de aquella melodía mal pulsada. Pese a que ni siquiera lo hubiera notado, algo, quizá el tiempo, me alejaba de aquella Sakura y me decía que ya no era ella del todo.

_Febrero, algún día._

_Está nublado._

_Uno descansa para reponerse de una gripe, porque es lo que su cuerpo le pide. Instintivamente, sabes que es la solución a tu problema y la acatas con gusto._

_Lo irónico de la depresión es que el depresivo ya no siente ese impulso, porque no siente nada. Eres sólo resignación e indiferencia, dolor en el mejor de los casos._

_La depresión no hará que desees curarte, sino enfermarte más: hundirte hasta que el mundo te aplaste por completo. Ése es su terrible, su gran poder._

La memoria es esa traidora que jura ser tan fiel como el primer día, al menos hasta que tropieces con una señal que indique claramente lo contrario. Entonces, como si no tuviera la culpa de nada, comenzará a desempolvar todo aquello que archivó sin tu permiso, tan sólo para descubrirte que el pasado es algo demasiado frágil para permitirte confiar en él.

Descubrir algo así me provocó un dolor casi físico, porque llevaba los últimos años de mi vida, o eso creo, respaldándome en ese mismo pasado lleno de pensamientos y detalles que bien podrían no haber existido siquiera. No recordaba haberme alejado de Rika, Chiharu y Naoko tras la muerte de mi madre; sin embargo, podía leer aquella distancia formándose claramente en cada relato de mi diario, conmigo misma siendo la mano ejecutora. No recordaba, tampoco, aquella semana de fiebre que parecía no bajar nunca, ni a mi padre quedándose a mi lado por la noche apenas llegaba del trabajo, relevando a Touya para que pudiera asistir a clases la mañana siguiente. No recordaba los abrazos y los chistes de Eriol durante todos aquellos meses después de mi incidente con las pastillas, su paciencia y sus ganas de animarme. Y en medio de todo aquel remolino de información, entendí que así como escribía el presente y el futuro, el pasado también había sido reescrito a merced de mi propia comodidad.

Desconozco cuánto tiempo permanecí así, sumergida en un pasado que sólo parecía recordar a medias, pero no fue hasta que oí unos ruidos en el pasillo que el presente me arrancó de la lectura. En un primer momento creí que sería Eriol, quien a lo mejor había tomado alguna decisión con respecto a nosotros y venía a contármela, que podía venir incluso del brazo de Kaho Mizuki y a mí no me habría extrañado en absoluto, o que simplemente se había cansado de vagabundear, volvería a su hogar a fingir que nada había pasado y continuaría fagocitándome mientras yo se lo permitiera.

Sin embargo, antes incluso de conseguir ponerme de pie, fui consciente de que ésa no era la voz de Eriol. La reconocí como la voz del niño que me visitaba tan seguido y al que hacía unos cuantos días no veía, probablemente porque sabía de sobra que le debía una regañina luego de lo que me había hecho pasar en el teatro.

Pero no fue su voz quien me obligó a moverme sigilosamente hacia allá, sino el hecho de notar que no estaba solo. Ciertamente, no habría sido la primera vez que refunfuñaba cosas desde otra habitación, pretendiendo que yo las oyera, pero sí era la primera vez que parecía mantener una conversación con alguien que le estaba contestando… ¡en mi casa!

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, me deslicé desde mi rincón de la habitación hasta la puerta entornada. Al otro lado, quedaban su espalda y los inconfundibles remolinos de cabello castaño. Y frente a él…

—¡Por fin! ¡Estaba cansada de perseguirte por todas partes!

La niña medía apenas unos centímetros menos que él, su piel era blanca como la nieve, tenía una larga melena oscura y enormes ojos del color del cielo. Pese a todo esto y a su aspecto, adorable por donde quiera que se mirase, también aparentaba tener un genio de mil demonios… o al menos el suficiente como para que mi pequeño amigo no se hubiera atrevido aún a darle la espalda o a reclamarle de la misma forma en la que ella le reclamaba.

Les daría unos cinco segundos de margen. Si para entonces mi amiguito no la había llamado "idiota" o alguna cosa similar, la situación sería lo bastante grave como para intervenir y defenderlo de quien quiera que fuera la niña del vestido blanco.

—Tenía que hacerlo —replicó él, más tranquilo de lo que me esperaba.

—Mira, olvidémonos de que esto ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo? Te dejaré regresar, no importa. Puedes volver con nosotros y esperar…

—¡Ni hablar! —La niña cerró la boca y dio un paso atrás. Yo di un paso adelante, dispuesta a salir de mi escondite si la cosa se desmadraba: no era plan de tener a dos niños fantasmagóricos discutiendo en el pasillo de mi casa sin poner algo de orden—. Además, yo no te pedí volver a ningún sitio, ni tampoco que vinieras a buscarme. —Desvió la cabeza hacia una de las paredes del pasillo y la miró fijamente—. Has venido tú solita, porque eres una pesada.

Aquello me tranquilizó. Pese a lo absurdo que pudiera parecer que me tranquilizara su mal humor, el hecho de que no se amedrentara me hizo pensar que la niña no era algo de lo que debiera preocuparme. Aunque quizá sí debería preocuparme de que hubiera una niña metida en mi casa, hablando con mi amigo imaginario, porque el hecho de que no me bastara con uno podía ser la señal enviada por mi cerebro para notificar, por ejemplo, que definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca.

Pero _¡a la mierda!_, pensé. Qué más daba. Eran tan monos que podría tener dos, tres, cuatro, acumularlos hasta que mi cordura colapsara en una dulce vorágine de niños extrasensoriales. Podía permitirme un síndrome de Diógenes, siempre y cuando dejara sitio al resto de trastornos psiquiátricos que engordaban mi lista día tras día.

—Sabes que lo que estás haciendo es peligroso. —Las palabras de la niña me pusieron en alerta otra vez. A juzgar por sus expresiones, cualquiera que fuera el peligro al que se refería parecía muy importante para ella y muy poco interesante para él—. No seas así, Shen…

Yo ahogaría el gemido de sorpresa con las manos, pero demasiado tarde. Antes de que me diera tiempo a arrepentirme siquiera, la pareja de niños miraba fijamente la puerta entreabierta tras la que me escondía, deseando ser algo menos torpe cuando me emocionaba.

Aunque, a mí favor, debo decir que no todos los días oye una el nombre de aquel niño imaginario al que nunca sabe cómo dirigirse.

Más entusiasmada que avergonzada por haber sido descubierta, abrí la puerta del todo y me presenté tan solemne como pude. La niña me miró con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos celestes, mientras él palidecía hasta que el color de su piel fue casi idéntico al de su compañera.

—Así que te llamas Shen.

Su confirmación no fue un "sí" tal cual. Consistió, más bien, en pasar de la palidez al rojo vivo, suspirar y taparse la cara quizá para no salpicar de sangre las paredes. Claro que no de su propia sangre.

—Mira lo que has hecho —gruñó.

—¿Es tu amiga y no sabe tu nombre...?

—¡Es que no debería saberlo, Ai! ¡Imagínate que eso cambia algo después!

La tal Ai se encogió de hombros, como si hablar de estos temas fuera algo muy normal y, a diferencia de mí, entendiera de qué iba todo el asunto.

—Shen —repetí—. ¿Se escribe como "espíritu" o...?

Él me miró por el rabillo del ojo, aparentemente no muy convencido sobre si debía contestarme. Yo crucé los brazos tras la espalda y esperé, hasta que finalmente le oí suspirar.

—No —dijo—. Se escribe como Orión.

—¡Ah!

Supe que la conversación sobre nombres había llegado a su punto final cuando se giró hacia su amiga, ambos tanteándose una vez más en aquel duelo de miradas del que yo acababa de ser expulsada, sin opción a una segunda ronda. No me cupo duda de que habían olvidado mi fútil existencia cuando Ai volvió a hablar, con un tono manso y quizá demasiado maduro para el que correspondería a la edad que aparentaba.

—De todos modos —dijo—, sabes que rompiste unas cuantas reglas viniendo aquí. Perseguirte hasta que te encontrara es lo mínimo que debía hacer.

Shen se cruzó de brazos, pero asintió con una cabezadita.

—Piensa que si hubiera venido y no fuera exactamente lo que tenía que ocurrir, no estaría aquí discutiendo contigo ahora mismo. —Yo me sentí poco más que una idiota, tentada a comenzar a contar con los dedos como si eso sirviera de algo, pero procuré mantenerme callada, por si averiguaba algo sin tener que preguntar y hacer que los niños se pusieran más misteriosos aun—. Si sigo existiendo será porque he hecho lo que se suponía que debía hacer, ¿no crees?

A la vez que la niña dejaba escapar aquel suspiro de resignación, yo me resignaba a sentirme la más ignorante del pasillo. Ai, a diferencia de mí, había entendido aquella paradoja mucho mejor de lo que podría llegar a entenderla en mi vida, así dedicase el resto de mis años a pensar sobre ello.

—Supongo que tienes razón —la oí decir. Justo después volvería a fijar en mí su precioso par de ojos—. Shen, ¿por qué ella puede verme?

Cuando el susodicho se giró también hacia mí, entendí que ambos me transmitían una sensación muy similar. Ya lo había notado en él en más de una ocasión: existía una incoherencia, un abismo insalvable que cortaba a machada la continuidad entre la sabiduría de aquella mirada y el resto de sus rasgos, puramente infantiles.

—Sakura no sólo puede verme a mí —explicó, hablándole siempre a ella—. Puede percibir cosas que la mayoría de gente no, como los fantasmas.

—¿Puedo? —dudé. Ambos me miraron de tal forma que cualquiera los creería con derecho a mandarme guardar silencio—. Eh, no pretendo inmiscuirme en tus asuntos, pero resulta un poco incómodo que otros estén hablando de ti como si tú no estuvieras delante, ¿sabes? —No había acabado mi disculpa cuando me di cuenta de que era estúpido tener que disculparme ante cualquiera de ellos—. ¡Además, ésta es mi casa!

Los niños intercambiaron una mirada fugaz, quizá preguntándose cuánto podían permitir mi intromisión sin que, citando textualmente a mi amigo, eso cambiase algo después.

¿Después, _cuándo_? ¿Después de qué?

—Puedes —contestó milagrosamente Shen, retomando mi pregunta—. Te has cruzado con alguno en más de una ocasión, incluso andando por la calle, aunque no te has dado cuenta de que eran fantasmas porque nadie te ha enseñado a identificarlos… y porque nunca te enteras de nada…

Mi espalda ya se había convertido en una vara de acero antes de que la niña añadiera la guinda que faltaba al pastel:

—Es fácil notarlo —sonrió—, basta con mirar hacia abajo. La mayoría de ellos no tienen piernas.

Durante un lapso de tiempo indefinido, me dediqué a quedarme paralizada y muda mientras buscaba en mis recuerdos alguna persona sin piernas con la que me hubiera cruzado últimamente. Aquello me dejó tan paranoica que empecé a sospechar del pobre mendigo cojo al que le había dado unas monedas días atrás, aunque sólo hasta que se me ocurrió que un muerto no necesitaría monedas para nada. Incluso cambiaría de opinión una vez más, recordando a Caronte y su barca, pero para entonces los niños habían decidido volver a ignorarme, de modo que en lugar de preguntarles acerca de gente sin piernas preferí volver a hacer caso a su conversación, aparentemente en su trecho final.

—Dame algo más de tiempo —pedía Shen—. He pagado muy caro todo esto, sobre todo para que él no pueda verme. Si me fuera, habría sido en vano. Además…

¿Él? ¿Quién no podía verlo?

De hecho, ¿eso significaba que había más gente aparte de mí que podría verlo, por lo que existía realmente? ¿No estaba tan loca?

—Pero…

—Aunque quisiera, no puedo volver.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron en todo su esplendor, sólo durante un par de segundos. Acto seguido, bajó la mirada con una tristeza que no le había visto hasta ahora. Yo crucé sujeté con fuerza los brazos que mantenía tras la espalda, consciente de que era la única forma de autocontrol que me impediría darle un abrazo.

—Está bien —dijo después de un rato—, no te delataré.

—Gracias.

Sin una palabra más, la niña se convirtió en un haz de luz tan intenso que tuve que cerrar los ojos. Cuando volví a abrirlos, frente a mí sólo existía Shen, quien tampoco parecía dispuesto a quedarse mucho tiempo más, pues lo vi cerrar los ojos como si se estuviera concentrando para desaparecer.

Con unas manos más rápidas que mi propia mente, atrapé sus hombros y le obligué a permanecer aquí el tiempo suficiente para darme una mínima explicación a lo que acababa de presenciar. Ya se podía adivinar a través de su cuerpo el color de la pared y la esquina del mueble que había detrás, pero el proceso se ralentizó al tocarlo.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas?

Shen dudó antes de ofrecer una respuesta, aunque para mí fue un consuelo notar que al menos se dignaría a darme alguna. Sospechaba que, pese a todo lo que pudiera decirle o a que mis manos intentaran retenerlo aquí, nada sería suficiente para evitar que se esfumara cuando a él le pareciera mejor.

—Este sitio ya no es seguro para mí —dijo—. Aunque ella no me delate, no es la única que me estará buscando: si ha conseguido encontrarme, significa que más gente podría hacer lo mismo. Ai no es el ser más perspicaz…

Yo sentí que se me caía una buena parte del mundo encima ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Eso significa que no te volveré a ver?

Su mueca me hizo creer que estaba en lo cierto, pero me obligué a tragarme la desesperación hasta que pudiera responderme con palabras. No quería ni pensar en que se fuera de repente, dejándome sin mi dosis de sarcasmo matutino o sin mi costumbre de comprarle ese jugo de naranja cada vez que iba al supermercado, con la esperanza de que algún día aceptara mi oferta y se lo bebiera, cosa que nunca había ocurrido y por lo visto nunca ocurriría.

_No me dejes_, deseé haber podido decirle. _Eres el único amigo que he tenido en años._

Siempre que estaba triste o aburrida, él acudía para alegrarme las horas. Como me había acostumbrado a eso de forma tan paulatina, no conseguí verlo hasta que lo leí en mi diario, pero el niño siempre permanecía a mi lado en los peores momentos, cuando no había nadie más para tenderme la mano. Desde mi intento de suicidio, cuando se me apareció por primera vez como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, jamás me había dejado sola.

—Yo no he dicho eso —su voz sonó forzada al hablar—. Es sólo que… bueno… será algo más difícil que podamos vernos…

Sentí sus hombros caer bajo mis manos, quizá demasiado pesadas para él. Aunque había desviado la mirada hasta clavarla en el suelo, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, quizá pensando tan rápido como era capaz acerca de esas cosas que no podía decirme.

Aparté las manos de sus hombros y lo abracé, notando cómo se tensaba. Esta vez, sin retorcerse ni intentar escapar.

—No pasa nada —nos dije, sonriendo como pude—, seguro que encontramos la forma de volver a vernos. Y si no puedes contarme en qué tipo de rollos andas metido, no te acosaré para que lo hagas. —Él también me regaló una sonrisa, que se esfumaría en el mismo instante en que volví a hablar—. Aunque, a cambio de mi paciencia, te pediré una cosa que seguro no te cuesta mucho trabajo concederme…

El ceño de Shen comenzó a arrugarse, señal inequívoca de que se estaba imaginando tener que cumplir con algo que no le gustaría en absoluto si se le ocurría abrir la boca para preguntar. Convengamos que siempre había sido un niño muy inteligente.

—¿Qué quieres?

Sin embargo, la curiosidad era su punto débil.

—Prométeme que tendrás cuidado y no te pondrás en peligro.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —me gruñó—. ¿O te crees que soy idiota?

—Más cuidado —Lo acerqué de un suave tirón, hasta que su nariz rozó mi hombro izquierdo y sentí su respiración calentar la lana de mi jersey. Un detalle que llegaba a resultar grotesco, teniendo en cuenta que podía ver mis propios brazos rodeándolo a través de él—. Si te han encontrado será porque no has tenido el cuidado suficiente, así que a partir de ahora más te vale que lo tengas…

—Tú también eres una pesada.

A cada segundo que pasaba podía ver mis brazos dibujarse al otro lado de su cuerpo con mayor claridad, así que lo sujeté con todo el ímpetu que me consumía en aquel momento. Si dejaba que se fuera, al menos tenía que asegurarme que no se pondría a hacer trastadas sin que yo pudiera vigilarlo… Y aunque no lo hubiera vigilado nunca, porque más bien era él quien me vigilaba a mí, ¡no me parecía justo ni me quedaría tranquila!

—¡Prométemelo, Shen! —ordené.

Él quiso hablar, pero me di cuenta de que lo estaba ciñendo con tanta fuerza que no se lo permitía. Hice algo menos de presión, suficiente para que pudiera tomar aquella enorme bocanada de aire.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Te lo prometo!

—Gracias.

Yo aflojé un poco más el abrazo, creyendo que el niño se separaría de mí y me saludaría escuetamente antes de desaparecer hasta quién sabe cuándo. Sin embargo, Shen jamás se movió. Hasta el último segundo, hasta que la última voluta de humo desapareció en el aire, pude sentir la calidez de su cuerpo abrigando el mío, e incluso me pareció que segundos antes de esfumarse por completo sus brazos me rodeaban el cuello. Por supuesto, nunca sabría si eso fue sólo mi imaginación, la necesidad de que me devolviera el gesto o una necesidad aún más grande de que él me echara de menos durante el tiempo que no fuéramos a vernos. Me puse de pie, resignada a la idea de que si volviéramos a encontrarnos y yo se lo preguntara, él jamás me sacaría de dudas. Que, de hecho, negaría incluso haberse dejado abrazar.

Aquel pensamiento, capaz de arrancarme una sonrisa en medio de la soledad que oía rebotar contra las paredes del apartamento, fue lo último que pensé antes de encerrarme en mi habitación.

**Escena II**

**-Shaoran-**

Cuando regresé a la habitación, encontré a Sakura en la misma postura exacta en que la había dejado al irme: sentada en el extremo de la cama, con la mirada perdida en las tablas del suelo y el semblante inconfundible de quien está demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos. No reparó en mi presencia hasta que volví a cerrar la puerta tras de mí y el chirrido de las bisagras la arrancó de su ensueño. Entonces, giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirarme con algo parecido al miedo o la sorpresa, como si no me reconociera o no esperase verme aquí.

Yo alcé el vaso con agua que sostenía en la mano derecha, a modo de tratado de paz, y ella quizá recordó quién era el intruso en toda esta historia. Me acerqué a tendérselo, a la vez que aprovechaba para confirmar que ya no estaba tan lívida como cuando la arrastré hasta aquí. No era como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en la alegría de la huerta o fuera tierna y sonrosada como un melocotón, pero desde luego tenía mejor aspecto que mientras dormía.

Sakura apenas me agradeció con un murmullo antes de concentrar toda su atención en beber, en tanto que yo rodeaba la cama y volvía a acomodarme en el que había sido mi lado esta noche. Ahogando un bostezo de aburrimiento, me dediqué mirar el techo mientras ella se ocupaba de sus asuntos. No necesitaba mirarla ahora que estaba despierta; bastante tiempo había tenido mientras dormía para preguntarme el por qué de su repentino malestar o de aquella ropa tan extraña que llevaba. La única conclusión que había conseguido hasta el momento se limitaba a culpar de ello a su humor, siempre fluctuante, alentado por lo que parecía ser un grave problema para conciliar el sueño como y donde debía. Pensaba que quizá, si se levantaba con el pie izquierdo después de una noche en vela, consideraría una gran idea ponerse vestidos como ése.

—Qué mal día.

Eso mismo me había dicho hoy… o ayer, si tenía que guiarme por la hora en lugar de mis ciclos de sueño, el niño espectral que aparecería justo cuando recostaba la espalda en el sofá de la sala, dispuesto a leer un rato antes de salir.

Yo no había aguantado la curiosidad, aunque de antemano sabía que no me respondería, y le pregunté qué había pasado. Él se limitó a gruñir escuetamente que prefería no hablar del tema y me hizo un gesto para que le hiciera sitio en el sofá. Y cualquiera podría preguntarse algo como: entonces, ¿para qué venía?, pero lo cierto es que yo lo entendía bastante bien. No era hablar lo que buscaba, sino simple compañía. Mil veces habría hecho yo lo mismo con Tomoyo, el único ser sobre la Tierra que, pese a tener un día pesado de vez en cuando, aguantaba con entereza mis silencios y me dejaba tranquilo mientras ella se dedicaba a hacer sus cosas.

Con esa idea en mente, volví a enderezarme en el sofá y me moví hacia un extremo para que él pudiera sentarse a mi lado. Pasamos un rato así: él fingiendo ignorarme en silencio, yo encontrando su mirada perdida en la nada cada vez que osaba alzar fugazmente la vista del libro abierto en mi regazo, pero acabaría cediendo. En algún momento se acercaría un poco, luego otro tanto, hasta que sentí yacer su cabeza en mi hombro y ya no pude fingir que leía por más tiempo. Iluso como era, busqué alguna explicación por su parte, que evidentemente jamás llegó. Ni siquiera pude ver su rostro desde aquí, pues lo mantenía tan inclinado hacia abajo como era posible.

Como lo único que se me ocurrió, liberé el brazo que él aplastaba con su cuerpo y lo aparté un poco. Aquello le hizo alzar la cabeza de inmediato, tan sólo para acusarme con sus grandes ojos de ser un horrible monstruo, capaz de rechazar el único acercamiento que había tenido conmigo en años. Me esforcé por no sonreír al ver la mueca que tiñó de sorpresa sus rasgos cuando pasé el brazo alrededor de su hombro e hice que se recostara contra mí.

Tan sólo transcurridos unos cuantos minutos, en los que me concentraría en sostener el libro frente a ambos y no hacer mención alguna al respecto de cualquier cosa parecida a un abrazo, noté que se relajaba. Se acurrucaría en pequeñas dosis, como cualquier gato arisco, irradiando un agradable calor que consiguió adormecerme. Lo último que recuerdo antes de cerrar los ojos fue mi propuesta de cambiar a Dostoievski por los cuentos de Oscar Wilde, un refunfuño sobre no tratarlo "como si no supiera leer cosas de adultos" y su respiración acompasada con la mía.

Cuando desperté, las agujas del reloj ya rozando el filo de la tarde, el niño se había esfumado de acuerdo a su costumbre. Yo procuraría despejar mi mente con un poco de agua fría, un par de cigarrillos y los dos últimos trozos de chocolate que quedaban en la alacena; cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar demasiado sobre los posibles significado de tan inusitada muestra de afecto por su parte.

Tampoco pensé, aunque quizá debería haberlo hecho, en su profecía sobre el día funesto que acabaría teniendo. No volvería a recordar sus palabras hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, concretamente unas horas después, esta vez en el teatro.

Había llegado temprano, encontrándome con una Tomoyo que esperaba pacientemente ante el portalón de entrada, como la primera señal que debería haber captado. Cualquier otro día habría podido entrar por su cuenta, siempre y cuando el resto de actores no anduvieran allí para verlo, pues ninguno estaba al tanto de aquella copia del juego de llaves que yo mismo le había entregado, por si en algún momento necesitaba refugiarse en el teatro para coser tranquila... u otro motivo menos optimista.

Sin embargo, de camino a su taller, me contó que se las había olvidado porque tenía la cabeza en otra parte y su casa era un desorden. A mí jamás se me ocurriría buscar algún motivo por el cual Tomoyo viviera de repente en medio del caos, quizá porque todavía no estaba lo bastante despierto como para captar indirectas o tirar del hilo como ella podía pretender, de modo que se hizo el silencio entre ambos durante el resto del camino. Una vez llegados a destino, Tomoyo se dedicaría a apuntar cosas sobre patrones en el cuadernito que llevaba a todas partes y yo me sentaría a matar el tiempo leyendo.

—¿Qué te parece?

Estaba a punto de acabar un capítulo cuando la voz suave de Tomoyo llenó la habitación. Yo despegué los ojos del libro para mirarla, pero en lugar de su rostro me encontré una enorme tela gris que reconocería casi de inmediato como el futuro kimono que usaría Sakura en la obra. A juzgar porque las piezas que la conformaban sólo se sostenían gracias a un montón de alfileres, se diría que era apenas un boceto, e incluso así ya llevaba la firma de Tomoyo impresa por todas partes.

Recuerdo que me dije a mí mismo, por si alguna vez lo había olvidado, que esta mujer era capaz de convertir los trozos de tela más horrendos en una maravilla. Un par de puntadas parecían bastar para inyectarles su magia, convirtiendo cualquier porquería en un disfraz que casi tenía vida propia.

—Sabes que yo no entiendo nada de ropa —le dije.

—Sólo quiero saber si te gusta para la obra. —Su cabeza asomó por detrás de los hombros del kimono que agitaba en el aire, impidiendo que dejara de mirarla—. Si consideras que la elección del color es la correcta para Kaito, si le cambiarías algo… por ejemplo, las hombreras. He tenido que ponerle hombreras para ensanchar la espalda de Sakura, pero no sé si me habré pasado… ¿crees que me he pasado? —Yo iba a contestar, pero Tomoyo me interrumpió—. Y este corte en la cadera: no sé si conseguiré que disimule la suya o si tendré que subirlo un poco más…

Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba tan alterada que no me dejaría hablar, cerré el libro en mi regazo de un golpe seco. Aquel estruendo hizo que ella diera un pequeño salto en su silla y me mirara con los ojos muy abiertos, igual que alguien que acaba de despertar de un sueño... o acaba de darse cuenta de que está hablando sin parar.

—Seguro que le quedará bien —dije—, jamás te he visto hacer un traje que no sea espectacular.

—Gracias.

Tomoyo bajó los brazos que sostenían el kimono, que se desparramó sobre su regazo como si no tuviera importancia alguna. Sus dedos blancos comenzaron a retorcer la tela del disfraz, toqueteando los alfileres con la tranquilidad de quien lleva toda su vida jugando con ellos y apenas siente los pinchazos.

—Pareces muy nerviosa —comenté.

—He pasado la noche en vela —admitió ella—. Ahora mismo, me mantienen en pie unas seis o siete tazas de Blue Mountain, con las respectivas cucharadas de azúcar que me arrepiento de haberle echado.

—Creí que no te gustaba el café.

No me costó recordar a Tomoyo y sus malabares para evitar beber café a toda costa cuando estaba conmigo. Habíamos tenido varias discusiones por ello, aunque sólo en un principio. Tomoyo no tardaría demasiado en descubrir que yo no me opondría si cambiaba el café por chocolate caliente, algo que todo el mundo bebería en el teatro a partir de entonces, cortesía de nuestra costurera-psicóloga. Lo mejor para paliar las tardes frías y, sobre todo, las eternas conversaciones sobre miseria personal y abandono que se oían por aquí tan a menudo.

—Era mi única opción, si no quería quedarme dormida mientras pensaba en patrones, medía, cosía y descosía como una loca —se excusó—. Aunque lo cierto es que ahora me bebería un chocolate caliente. ¿Quieres uno?

—No, gracias.

—Entonces, esperaré a Sakura para bebérmelo con ella.

Tomoyo se sumió en un silencio tan profundo y torpe que hasta yo conseguí leer a través de ella. Aquello me inquietó lo suficiente para jugar a cambiar los roles entre ambos y atreverme a preguntar sin más rodeos:

—¿Qué te pasa?

Sus ojos violetas parecieron buscar algo en el suelo antes de atreverse a mirarme.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —soltó al fin.

—¿Alguna cosa interesante?

Ella asintió. En sus manos bailaron diez dedos inquietos.

—Dos cosas, no una —apuntó—. Hay dos cosas que debes saber.

—Bueno, empieza por alguna…

Tomoyo se hinchó de aire los pulmones antes de hablar, mientras yo contaba cada segundo. Al llegar a cinco, recibí la primera noticia de la tarde:

—Estoy viviendo con Ritsuko.

Era justamente de ese tipo de noticias que, por no ver venir corriendo hacia ti con luces de colores y música estridente, te atropellan sin piedad.

_Qué mal día_, repitió mi pequeño compañero, aunque esta vez sólo en mi mente. Y cuando mi garganta se abrió para permitirme volver a hablar, me di cuenta de que tampoco tenía nada que decir.

—¿Desde cuándo? —fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

—Me mudé este domingo.

Mi cerebro intentó recordar qué había ocurrido el domingo, pero no fue necesario más que aquel gran espacio en blanco para entender que había sido mi día dedicado a postergar la resaca hasta el lunes. Habíamos pasado la noche del sábado en casa de Tomoyo, bebiendo su vino y comiendo almendras, porque ella nos había invitado a Sakura y a mí, casualmente por supuesto, a celebrar la víspera de su nueva vida.

Pude sentir cómo mi estómago se iba convirtiendo en un nudo, al tiempo que la lengua se me hinchaba de veneno y yo prefería mordérmela antes que hablar. Sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiera comentar al respecto no haría más que arruinar lo que ya estaba arruinado justo hasta el límite de una convivencia pacífica y tolerante, sin contar con el hecho de que había prometido no volver a inmiscuirme. Me aferré con uñas y dientes a la idea de que Tomoyo estaba esforzándose por ser sincera, que era eso lo que debía valorar en lugar de juzgar sus triquiñuelas, convenciéndome de que _debía_ ser bueno.

El monstruo clamó por un poco de nicotina, pero le obligué a esperar; estaba tan tenso que no me atrevía siquiera a encender un cigarrillo. Tenía la impresión de que, si se me ocurría encender algo en esta habitación, el techo del teatro volaría en pedazos.

—Ah.

El sonido de unas voces familiares llegaron desde el otro lado de la puerta, indicándonos que ya era hora de los ensayos y que Chiharu y Naoko habían sido las primeras en llegar. Yo me puse de pie, sin saber qué hacer exactamente con la pesada tragedia en mis manos. Por supuesto, refiriéndome al libro.

—Sabía que si te lo decía no querrías venir con nosotras —se disculpó Tomoyo, poniéndose de pie también—. No quería desperdiciar la última oportunidad de que vinieras a casa a tomar algo y charlar un poco porque seguramente, a partir de ahora, ya no querrás hacerlo más.

No había reproche en su mirada. Inmóvil en un rincón de la habitación, con las manos retorciéndose a la altura de su regazo, Tomoyo era toda culpa.

Yo pensé que en el fondo ella tenía razón y había hecho bien en no decírmelo. Aunque la idea de que se hubiera mudado con Ritsuko sería algo con lo que jamás estaría de acuerdo, era inevitable y nada ganaría ya, ni aun oponiéndome otro millón de veces. Me había llevado lo suyo, pero era algo que tenía bastante claro a estas alturas.

Y debía admitirlo: pese a todo, no tenía claro haber reaccionado de la misma forma pacifista si a ella se le hubiera ocurrido soltar la noticia antes de invitarme a celebrar...

—Seguramente —concedí—, aunque no me gustan tus métodos.

Ella dibujó una sonrisa apenas perceptible, que no llegó a los dos segundos de vida. Yo, que ya había dado por finalizada la conversación, recordé de pronto que Tomoyo había hablado de dos noticias... y a juzgar por el nerviosismo que aún tenía a flor de piel, la primera pretendía haber sido la más suave de ambas.

—Dame unos minutos —atajé, cuando vi que entreabría la boca—. Una a la vez, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que ocuparme de los ensayos.

—Los ensayos, claro —Tomoyo chasqueó los dedos—. Tienes razón. Te lo diré en un rato.

Abrí la puerta del taller y la dejé salir primero, en tanto que buscaba mis cigarrillos perdidos en algún rincón de la gabardina. Encendí uno, di un par de caladas ansiosas y salí también.

En la sala estaban Naoko y Chiharu, aunque vi a Rika aparecer por la puerta de entrada justo en ese momento. Tomoyo saludó a las dos primeras, me miró y fue directamente a hablar con la recién llegada. Se dirigiría a ella con la cortesía habitual, diciéndole cosas que nadie más oiría a pesar de la acústica, y Rika le contestó animadamente antes de comenzar a andar juntas hacia aquí como si fueran las mejores amigas. Yo opté por refugiarme en Naoko, que siempre me había parecido la más razonable del grupo. Apenas me había acercado un poco cuando ella se giró con entusiasmo hacia mí, como si fuera a darme una gran noticia.

—¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?

No fue mi intención en absoluto, pero aquello sonó a reproche, como si el espíritu del teatro hubiera hablado por mi boca para quejarse del cambio de dieta. De todos es sabido que el odio, la depresión y la envidia son sus platos favoritos.

—Le estaba contando a Chiharu que he empezado a correr la voz sobre la obra —dijo Naoko—. Como ya llevamos un tiempo trabajando en ella y los ensayos salen cada vez mejor, me pareció que ya podía hablar sobre el tema. Espero que no te moleste.

Negué con la cabeza, recordando que había pedido a los actores que no dijeran nada sobre la obra hasta que estuviera preparada. Antes de darle el papel de Kaito a Sakura y todo lo que eso trajo consigo, pensaba en cancelar _La nieve en el umbral_ cada vez que veía un ensayo.

También recordé la oferta de Yukito Tsukishiro, el papel en mi bolsillo y la forma en que se me congelaba la espina dorsal cada vez que me planteaba lo que podía pasarle al teatro si se me ocurría tomar una decisión.

—No me molesta —dije, y sin pensar añadí—: Al fin y al cabo, vamos a estrenarla.

Chiharu miró a su amiga sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero ésta se puso tan eufórica que ni siquiera lo notó.

—Entonces, ¿es definitivo? —preguntó, como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír. Yo asentí—. ¡Menos mal!

A mí se me ocurrió que representar por primera vez una obra escrita por ti merecía tal explosión de entusiasmo, o más, incluso, si se tratase de una persona normalmente expresiva en lugar de nuestra imperturbable guionista. Naoko había soportado con mucha entereza la incertidumbre durante todo el tiempo en que su obra estuvo en la cuerda floja por motivos ajenos a ella.

Viéndola dar saltos de alegría y abrazar a su amiga más cercana, acabé contagiándome de su felicidad, al menos hasta que Tomoyo y Rika llegaron hasta nosotros. La sonrisa se me borró de inmediato, tiré una columna de cenizas al suelo y concentré toda la ansiedad en dar caladas al cigarrillo.

—¿Pasa algo?

Chiharu contestó por boca de Naoko, que en ese momento seguía demasiado emocionada para poder explicarse de forma coherente.

—Shaoran dice que vamos a representar la obra.

Tomoyo y Rika se sumaron a la celebración con un par de sonrisas deslumbrantes; una de ellas incluso dando palmaditas de ánimo en el hombro de la autora. Fue en ese momento que apareció Takashi tras la puerta, recibiendo únicamente dos saludos, de las cinco personas que éramos. Se acercaría de todos modos, insensible como siempre a la indiferencia del resto, para escuchar con alegría las buenas nuevas y felicitar a Naoko, aunque ésta no pudiera responderle con más que un escueto "gracias".

—El club de lectura completo estaba pendiente de una confirmación —dijo, dirigiéndose siempre a los demás—. Les había comentado que tenía mi obra a la espera de ser representada, ayer han vuelto a tocar el tema y les dije que era posible que sí… Me han preguntado por la fecha del estreno, querrán venir todos.

—Entonces, habrá que preparar las entradas —apuntó Rika.

—Y poner carteles.

—Y elegir una fecha.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo vamos a representarla?

—Un mes —calculé yo, con el cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad para acallar cualquier pensamiento que sugiriese una alternativa diferente, relacionada con algún papel en mi bolsillo—. Tendremos que comenzar con los preparativos cuanto antes. En unas semanas habrá que tener listo el decorado, encontrar lo que podamos reciclar de otras obras, limpiar el teatro, imprimir las entradas, repartir folletos, acabar los disfraces…

—Por los disfraces no te preocupes —aseguró Tomoyo—, prometo tenerlos listos a tiempo.

Me costó obligarme a confiar en ello, viendo las ojeras que el maquillaje no conseguía disimular y notando que sus movimientos eran poco más que espasmos luego de tanto café, pero me dije que lo intentaría al menos. Conociéndola, pasaría sin dormir lo que quedara de aquí a la fecha del estreno si era necesario, y todo lo que uno podía hacer al respecto era fiarse y esperar que no la matara un colapso nervioso.

—Habrá que trabajar duro —concluyó Chiharu, y el resto asintió.

—¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!

El sonido de unos zapatos golpeando el suelo a toda velocidad hizo que todos nos girásemos hacia la puerta de entrada, pese a que comenzábamos a estar algo más que acostumbrados a la misma escena de cada tarde.

Lo primero que mi cerebro captó fue una gran mancha roja, aunque sólo unos segundos después la reconocería como Sakura, quien para entonces ya había atravesado el umbral y se disculpaba a grandes bocanadas de aire mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Cualquiera que la viera, pensaría que había hecho todo el camino de su casa hasta aquí corriendo tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían. Cosa bastante probable, por cierto.

—Igual que en la primaria, Kinomoto —dijo Takashi.

—Llegas justo a tiempo.

Sakura soltó un último suspiro, algo más tranquila ante las palabras de Tomoyo, y comenzó a andar hacia aquí.

Desde aquella noche en casa de Tomoyo no había vuelto a acercarme a ella, ni siquiera después del incidente con los claveles. Apenas habíamos cruzado un par de saludos, alguna indicación en los ensayos o una despedida breve a la caída del sol. Nos ignorábamos a conciencia, en aquella especie de tratado de paz cuyas condiciones jamás habíamos pactado y aun así resultaba cómodo y seguro. Sin embargo, ninguno de esos días me había llamado la atención tanto como hoy.

Cuando llegó hasta aquí, confirmé que aquella mancha que había visto desde lejos era la versión moderna de una capa decimonónica. Roja como la sangre, llamativa e irresistible como un trozo de carne sobre el cepo. Si era simple casualidad o parte de un plan elaborado, no lo sabía, pero mientras daba las últimas caladas al cigarrillo se me ocurrieron mil formas de acercarme como no lo había hecho el resto de la semana. Acechando sus movimientos mientras ella conversaba animadamente con Tomoyo, me convencí de que tendría que esperar a que acabaran los ensayos. Con algo de suerte, quizá le costaría concentrarse hoy, igual que aquella noche lejana en el escenario, y entonces yo podría volver a inventar cualquier otra excusa estúpida para rondarla.

Innecesario, pensaba ahora, oyéndola golpear la madera de la mesita junto a la cama con el fondo de su vaso vacío. No lo supe hasta algún tiempo después, pero la misma suerte que la había acompañado tantas veces hasta aquí, permitiéndole escapar ilesa, decidiría abandonarla esa noche a merced de un destino que ella misma se había tramado.

Bastaría esperar, como siempre hacía, la oportunidad perfecta para el asalto. Nunca perder de vista a la presa, bloquear las salidas, avanzar sin ser visto hasta que el agotamiento obrase por su cuenta. Y sólo entonces, atacar.

**Escena III**

**-Sakura-**

El silencio caía sobre nosotros como un rocío, enfriando cuerpo, mente y voluntad, invitándome a cerrar los ojos y correr en cualquier dirección, a internarme en el corazón de este bosque de paz entumecida hasta que mis piernas ya no respondieran, encontrara la salida o encontrara la muerte.

Shaoran se había convertido en la estatua sentada a mi lado. Detenido en su propio tiempo, flotaba en el presente como si no estuviera conmigo, mientras a mí me consumía una calma a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Terrorífica. El tipo de calma que sabes que se quebrará en mil pedazos tarde o temprano, cuando alguno de los dos diga o haga algo que el otro no quería saber, haciéndote desear estar a miles de kilómetros de ti.

El silencio siempre se me había presentado como la antesala a la catástrofe. La experiencia me gritaba que debía llenarlos como fuera, con cualquier cosa, porque te permiten pensar demasiado. Yo lo estaba haciendo, de hecho. Y él podría estar haciéndolo también.

Me tragué aquella bola de nervios, pesada como una piedra, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas dentro de mi cabeza: un esfuerzo tanto o más inútil que intentar encontrar algo en el armario de mi habitación. Ambos sitios estarían repletos de cosas nuevas y cosas viejas entremezcladas, otras cosas que usaba a diario pero eran demasiado ordinarias para la ocasión, algunas estrafalarias que adoraba pero jamás me atrevía a ponerme y luego, en el fondo, el macabro túmulo que no me atrevía a desempolvar…

O que no me había atrevido a desempolvar, hasta ahora.

Miré mi propio cuerpo tan disimuladamente como pude, para ver uno de esos cadáveres rescatados de entre las sombras cubrirme en forma de capa roja. Arrugada y revoltosa, se había deslizado hasta mis piernas, abrigándome como la manta que no tenía. Y bajo ella, aquel vestido blanco que había enterrado en lo más profundo de mi memoria durante un año, o quizá más.

Me resultaba imposible ignorar su procedencia. Pese a lo que mi parte consciente fingiera desconocer, algún otro rincón mi cerebro mantenía fresco el recuerdo de aquella tarde en la que una distraída Sakura, de camino a quién sabe qué cita a la que, por supuesto, llegaba tarde, se había quedado pegada al vidrio de un escaparate.

No era la primera vez que me pasaba en la vida, pero en ese momento realmente sentí cómo el resto del mundo desaparecía a mis ojos, oídos, tacto. Cual treintañera adicta a la Vogue topándose con unos _Manolo_ en oferta, pude jurar que oí clamar mi nombre a ese maniquí. Y aunque yo nunca he sido una fanática de la moda, pues soy de la clase de persona que se viste con lo primero que encuentra y le resulta más cómodo, su hechizo me paralizó de pies a cabeza. Tan sólo entrever a la distancia los ribetes, botones y bordados de aquel vestido blanco había sido suficiente para cautivarme, pero entonces vi la preciosa capa roja que cubría la parte superior del conjunto.

Sin remedio, mi mente evocó la lista interminable de cuentos infantiles que a todos nos han leído un ciento de veces, a la suave luz de una lámpara junto a la cama. Por supuesto, los adoras. Son alimento nutritivo para tu despierta imaginación, la llave que abre la puerta a paisajes de colores tan extraños que tu cerebro sólo se atreve a insinuar entre líneas, y pese a todo te esconderás disimuladamente bajo las mantas cuando el ogro haga su aparición, pues aunque la historia se haya ido deformando a lo largo de los años para que una criatura no tenga pesadillas, tú aún puedes sentir los escalofríos. Su dulzura macabra no consigue engañar a todos tus sentidos en alerta. No puedes oírlo, verlo ni tocarlo, pero está ahí; huele, sabe a la sangre de un lobo relleno de piedras.

_Se supone que debes tener dulces sueños ahora. _

_Se supone que debes entender esta valiosa moraleja._

Cuando pude reaccionar, noté que mi nariz llevaba el tiempo suficiente pegada al cristal para haberlo empañado con la agitada respiración de toda crisis que se precie. Pero la vergüenza del autodescubrimiento, que te ha asaltado justo mientras tú eras tan feliz comportándote como una lunática en medio de la calle no es nada, lo juro, comparada con el horror que te invade al descubrir quién te ha traído de vuelta a la realidad. Para tu desgracia, el mismo sonriente novio que siempre guarda la esperanza de transformarte en lo que él quiere y acaba de encontrar la perfecta ocasión para poner sus artes en práctica.

Por mucho que me negara a comprarlo e insistiera con seguir nuestro camino, Eriol entraría a la tienda, haría que desvistieran el maniquí ante mis ojos en la perfecta metáfora de esas esperanzas que inexplicablemente aún tenía conmigo, y volvería a salir con una bolsa que iría de cabeza al fondo del armario.

_Demasiado colorido para una fanática del negro como yo. Sabes que no me gusta usar vestidos. La talla es pequeña para mí._ Mil y una excusas habían salido de mi boca aquella tarde; ninguna pareció conmoverle lo más mínimo. En su línea, continuaría esperando pacientemente a que un buen día todo se solucionara dentro de mi cabeza, los engranajes girasen con normalidad y apareciera por arte de magia dentro del mismo vestido que ahora llevaba puesto. Claro que no para él.

Pedí perdón a Eriol antes de preguntarme por qué lo hacía, abracé mis rodillas y enterré la cabeza contra ellas para ver si así conseguía recordar algo más de lo que fuera que había pasado hoy... ayer. Algún día.

Casi podía ver una densa capa de niebla sepultando los recuerdos a partir de mediodía. Mi mañana de limpieza, así como la charla y despedida de mi pequeño amigo invisible se mostraban ahora con diáfana claridad. A la inversa parecían funcionar el resto de horas, cada vez más negras, conforme luchaba por encontrar un orden cronológico que se había desperdigado a lo largo de mi memoria.

Veía mi habitación y el suelo lleno de cosas, pero estaba segura de que no había seguido indagando ni leyendo mi diario. Lo más probable era que me hubiera tumbado en cama a mirar el techo, después de tomarme la dosis de Prozac que había olvidado tomar la noche anterior por quedarme dormida en el sofá a mitad de _Wait until dark_. Y lo más probable era también que me pasara horas así, pensando en quién sabe qué cosas, porque cuando volví a mirar el reloj apenas me dio tiempo a comer antes de tener que salir corriendo al teatro.

Recordaba las baldosas de la calle pasar a toda velocidad bajo mis pies, enfundados en unos botines que usaba siempre que llovía; entre el suelo y yo flotando, como una nube, el vuelo de mi vestido blanco. Lo curioso era que aquella tarde no llovía, pues las baldosas estaban secas, así que no conseguía entender por qué me había puesto esas botas, mucho menos para acompañar algo tan delicado como la capa y el vestido. Con semejante estampa en mente, tuve claro que mis vecinos debían tenerme mucho aprecio si no habían llamado al psiquiátrico al verme atravesar medio pueblo vestida así.

Miré de reojo a Shaoran por si tenía algo de información con la que contribuir, pero rápidamente supuse que aunque tuviera algo que decir, no lo haría. Guardaba silencio y nada más, fumar siquiera. De hecho, con asombro descubrí que no había ningún cenicero cerca, lleno de colillas o sin ellas. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle qué era aquello tan terrible que había ocurrido para que no tuviera un cigarrillo entre los dedos, le recordé con los brazos cruzados de la misma forma que ahora, el ceño fruncido y los ojos mirando a la nada del teatro mientras Tomoyo nos reunía en el centro del salón de actos para anunciar su gran noticia.

Había esperado a que yo llegara, lo recordaba porque todo el mundo parecía muy relajado y ese _statu quo_ no solía durar mucho tiempo una vez comenzados los ensayos. A mi cabeza acudió la imagen de Rika embutida en su abrigo gris, mirándome apenas un instante antes de volver su atención a otro lado, Naoko apuntando cosas en su copia del guión, Tomoyo sonriendo ampliamente justo antes de tomar aire y anunciar lo que todos esperábamos:

—Ritsuko y yo vamos a casarnos.

Tras la noticia, todos nos fundiríamos en la típica avalancha de euforia, vítores y abrazos, aunque por supuesto no faltaron las bromas de cortesía sobre el tedio de la vida matrimonial. Yo misma me había acercado a Tomoyo para felicitarla y contagiarme de su entusiasmo, dado mi propio abrazo e interrogado sobre la ceremonia. No quiso dar demasiados detalles. Por lo que podía recordar, dijo que aún le quedaban varios asuntos que planificar, pero que sería una ceremonia íntima al aire libre y todos los del teatro estábamos invitados.

Cuando se me ocurrió ofrecerle mi ayuda para lo que necesitara, Tomoyo capturó mis manos en la fría jaula de sus dedos y dijo que tenía un favor muy especial que pedirme, pero lo haría en otra ocasión. Yo había asentido sin dudar un segundo, convencida de que haría cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a pedirme, sin importar lo que fuera, si eso la hacía feliz. Una vez sellada la promesa, Tomoyo había sido sutilmente apartada por Chiharu, Naoko y Rika, quienes tendrían sus propias preguntas y promesas que hacer, por lo que había preferido hacerme a un lado y apartar la vista para darles algo de privacidad.

Craso error.

El contraste de tan idílica escena con la imagen que encontré en la esquina opuesta de la sala fue tan intenso que me sopló del cuerpo cualquier rastro de alegría. Pude ver que Shaoran se había quedado completamente al margen, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Ni siquiera estaba mirando hacia nosotros: tenía los ojos perdidos en algún punto de la nada entre el suelo y la pared más lejana. La mitad del cigarrillo entre sus dedos se había convertido ya en un cilindro de ceniza a medio caer, consumiéndose con el tiempo que corría y él no parecía notar.

Casi de la misma forma que ahora, se mantenía mudo e impertérrito, tras esa barrera de humo a veces visible y otras no tanto, que le separaba del mundo a su alrededor. Las palabras que salieran de los labios de Tomoyo en más de una ocasión me aseguraban que Shaoran no podía estar tan contento como el resto tras la noticia de la boda, si Ritsuko y él no podían ni verse, aunque a mí jamás me hubiera quedado claro por qué si se suponía que no eran celos.

¿Seguiría preocupado por eso, desde entonces?

Aunque, lógicamente, a esa cuestión le seguía una mucho más importante: ¿cuánto tiempo era "desde entonces"?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba yo aquí con él?

Esforzándome por no preguntárselo, volví a sumergirme en mi cabeza y buceé torpemente entre arrecifes de palabras afiladas y ensayos que se me hacían eternos. Conseguí recordar a Rika todo el tiempo sobre el escenario, aunque esta vez ya sin su abrigo. La jornada entera se habían centrado en su personaje, quien más líneas tenía durante la obra; en sus monólogos, sus gestos, sus interacciones con Chiharu e incluso una que otra parada estratégica para comentar cierto corte del disfraz aquí o allá.

Yo había procurado quedarme muy cerca, por si el director necesitaba de Kaito en algún momento, pero ese momento nunca llegó o lo borré de mi memoria. Sentada en un rincón del escenario, contemplé a Rika perfeccionando su técnica, bordando su personaje con una pasión que parecía haber ido aumentando conforme las prácticas se sucedían. Y debí ponerme el mp3 en algún momento, aunque fuera sólo en uno de los oídos, pues todas las imágenes desde entonces emergían empapadas de la música de Emilie Autumn.

Recordé también aquella sensación de cansancio aplastante; una repentina pesadez en los párpados que no sabía a qué achacar, siendo que últimamente me costaba cada vez un poquito menos mantenerme despierta pese a las pastillas. Mi consciencia había librado una agotadora batalla contra el sueño que se prolongó hasta bien entrada la tarde, pero toda resistencia resultaría inútil al final.

Los actores fueron mutando lentamente en curiosas figuras de humo cuyos movimientos perseguiría, aun con los ojos a medio abrir, por todo el escenario. Las voces se estiraron, distorsionándose de la misma forma en que se distorsionaba mi consciencia, hasta que sólo quedó un ruido sordo detrás. Olvidé dónde estaba, olvidé quién era o qué significaba y un telón de oscuridad lo ocultó todo para mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé así. Si tuviera que razonarlo ahora, podría decir que había transcurrido un solo segundo desde que cerré los ojos hasta que volví a abrirlos, pero los recuerdos de mi cuerpo no estaban de acuerdo con esa idea tan simplista. Algo en mí, sin quererlo, había guardado con todo lujo de detalles la sensación de haberme hundido en el vacío durante una eternidad... hasta que aquello me despertó.

Había sido un tenue resplandor al principio, apenas un haz de luz pálida abriéndose paso en medio de la noche más cerrada. El negro se volvió gris, la sala se iluminó hasta que pude volver a ver mi propio cuerpo. Lo primero que identifiqué fueron mis piernas plegadas en el suelo, aunque luego también reconocería ese suelo como las tablas del escenario, y más tarde la habitación gris como la sala de actos del teatro.

La luz que me había despertado era la luz de la luna llena, que se había deslizado hasta colarse por uno de los ventanucos superiores. Brillaba con tanta intensidad para mis ojos sensibles que tuve que entornarlos y girar la cabeza a un lado, intentando evitarla, pero fue al girar la cabeza que descubrí no estar tan sola como me había atrevido a creer.

—¿Por qué siempre te estás quedando dormida?

Rehuí su mirada en un acto reflejo del que ni siquiera llegué a arrepentirme. En un momento así, me costaba demasiado distinguir qué era lo mejor o lo peor que podía hacer, pues intuía que cualquier cosa sería utilizada en mi contra. A excepción de...

—No dormí bien anoche —mentí, como mi otro acto reflejo.

—¿Insomnio?

No, definitivamente, al menos si te refieres a dormir poco o nada. Mis problemas parecen ir al revés que los del resto del mundo. Son, más bien, problemas como dormir demasiadas horas sin que sea nunca suficiente, padecer una tara que te impide llegar con puntualidad hasta al momento más esperado de tu vida, problemas como que mientes para no hacer daño y entonces acabas hiriendo a todo el mundo. Problemas como que sonríes más que nadie que conozcas, problemas como que aun así podrías ser tan miserable o más que cualquier otra persona. Problemas raros, problemas tontos, problemas que simplemente me traen de cabeza. Problemas como tú, por ponerte otro ejemplo, aunque no creas que voy a decírtelo. Tendrás que leerlo en esta cara si quieres saberlo.

Adelante, sé que te gusta.

_A mí también me gusta._

Mi cabeza volaba al mínimo descuido. Antes de lograr hacer nada por impedirlo, la sucesión de imágenes había desfilado a toda velocidad, como las diapositivas de una película, mostrándome la tarde en el sofá de su apartamento, la noche en casa de Tomoyo y el resto de la noche que yo misma me había regalado. El corazón se me retorció de vergüenza, rabia y algo más: esa necesidad pura, visceral, que masticaba mis entrañas.

—Estoy un poco cansada —dije—. Eso es todo.

No fui consciente de que Shaoran me estaba tocando hasta que el calor de sus dedos abandonó mi brazo, y entonces tuve que mirar. Se había sentado en el suelo, a mi derecha, con su copia del guión en una mano, las llaves preparadas en esa otra que antes me había tocado y una media sonrisa imposible de ignorar. Me imaginé que debía resultarle gracioso encontrarse conmigo dormida por los rincones: el detalle absurdo que vuelve tu día un poco menos aburrido, quizá hasta lo suficiente como para detenerte a medio camino de la salida y, en lugar de despertarme lo antes posible, sentarte a esperar. A esperar... ¿qué?

¿Hace cuánto tiempo habría pretendido irse a casa? ¿Hacía cuánto debería haberme ido yo?

Una eternidad, pensé, y sin embargo supe que no lo habría hecho. Podía achacarlo a que no lo había tenido tan cerca en varios días, a que la sensación del aire temblando a mi alrededor me gustaba. Incluso podía admitir que lo había echado de menos... sólo un poco.

—¿Me dejas cerrar e irme a casa? —preguntó, aunque no me estaba pidiendo permiso realmente.

De eso se trataba: yo le divertía. Era la loca que se quedaba dormida en los lugares y momentos más extraños, la que prefería echarle un vino de cuarenta años por encima a bebérselo, la que le decía cosas que ella no quería decir y él tampoco quería escuchar. El bufón ante quien agitas las llaves, provocándole a hacer alguna de sus gracias. No mucho más que eso.

Lo supe porque se puso de pie sin siquiera darme tiempo a contestar, haciéndome desear con todas mis fuerzas que hubiera hablado en serio antes, que le importara cualquier cosa que yo pudiera decir al respecto, como si no quería que se fuera o como si quería, de hecho, que su mano volviera justo a donde había estado antes. O a cualquier otro sitio, pero uno que tuviera que ver conmigo.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras. Se iría. Bajaría del escenario, apagaría las luces, cerraría con llave la puerta conmigo dentro o fuera del teatro y yo podría seguir aquí plantada hasta mañana, pero él jamás perdería los papeles.

El odio que despertó esa imagen en mí hizo que me pusiera de pie, ignorando un mareo que quiso arrastrarme de vuelta al suelo. Ya no me quedaba más tiempo que perder. Correría tras él, gritaría o suplicaría si hacía falta. Haría cualquier cosa porque se quedara.

—Shaoran, espera.

No sé si te ha pasado.

Si has pensado tanto en alguien, pero la obsesión es tan grande que te aterra, así que has guardado su nombre en la caja de Pandora que es lo más profundo de tu mente. Lo has repetido hasta la saciedad dentro de tu cabeza, ha ocupado tus pensamientos cada hora de los últimos días, piensas tanto en él que te parece que está mal. Que no puede ser sano... y probablemente no lo sea.

Si cuando lo has llamado, su nombre te quema en la lengua y sabe a veneno, porque entiendes que decirlo en voz alta ha invocado a aquello que mantenías encerrado. Si te descubres pronunciando cada letra con un anhelo capaz de dejarte en evidencia, a ti y a tu pequeño secreto, porque los nombres tienen fuerza, y llamar a alguien es necesitar algo de él.

La caja se abre, la bestia se escapa, grande y peligrosa, pero sobre todo hambrienta. Detenida en el centro del escenario, se da la vuelta para poder verte, calcularte en su infinito silencio.

Lo has leído en mil cuentos diferentes, una y otra vez te lo advirtieron, pero nunca importa a nadie una moraleja. La propia historia existe porque un humano siempre acabará tomando el desvío que se aparta del sendero; porque el miedo jamás será más fuerte que su naturaleza curiosa. Unas veces tendrá suerte, avanzará sin contratiempos por el bosque y aparecerá otro lado, sano y salvo, justo antes de que se ponga el sol. Otras veces, la simple sombra sobre el tronco de un árbol bastará para confundirle, condenándole a andar en círculos hasta que la noche caiga sobre él.

**Escena IV**

**-Shaoran-**

Aquella tarde, los ensayos fluirían con la calculada perfección que siempre esconde un lecho de incomodidad. La algarabía de un principio, debida al anuncio del definitivo estreno de la obra y más tarde a la noticia de Tomoyo y su boda, se había apagado casi al instante. Como siguiendo un reguero de pólvora mojada, la chispa ardió, pero jamás llegaría a destino. Las sonrisas y las felicitaciones se habrían ido diluyendo, poco a poco, hasta desaparecer y como no quedaba nadie entre estas cuatro paredes que desconociera la situación, ni tampoco nadie que se atreviera a comentar algo al respecto, todos optamos por lo que era la opción más inteligente: mantener la fraternidad y la armonía pretendiendo que nada en absoluto había ocurrido.

Mientras Tomoyo se refugiaba en su taller, Takashi comenzaría una lista de los materiales que necesitaríamos para el decorado e incluso saldría a ver si lograba comprar un par de cosas, Naoko se mostraría muy solícita, aclarándome un par de detalles del guión que aún no tenía claro cómo abordar, Chiharu haría de mediadora entre su amiga y el mundo y Rika interpretaría su papel con tanta disposición como pocas veces le había visto. Me pareció buena idea concentrarnos en su personaje durante toda la tarde, después de todo sería quien más tiempo estuviera sobre el escenario recitando sus líneas, y pese al ambiente tenso que reinaba en toda la sala acabó siendo justo lo que necesitábamos. Ella pudo perfeccionar sus escenas, sus amigas pudieron verla en acción toda la tarde y yo conseguí ocupar mi mente con algo más productivo que un enfado estéril.

Claro que no fui el único de aquella sala que pareció, de pronto, olvidar sus preocupaciones y dedicarse a una actividad más feliz.

Estaba tan pendiente de Rika que no supe en qué momento ocurrió exactamente, pero cuando busqué con la mirada a Kaito para pedirle que practicara con Akemi la escena que compartían, me encontré con que estaba echándose una cabezadita en un rincón del escenario. Algo así me dejó tan atontado que todo el elenco acabó reparando en ello, siguiendo mi mirada hasta dar con Sakura, completamente dormida a mitad de los ensayos.

Esto era nuevo, pero afortunadamente y quizá gracias a que ya estábamos lo suficientemente tensos, nadie comentó nada. En su lugar, Rika representó la escena sola y el asunto quedó olvidado cuando demostró con creces haber recuperado sus dotes interpretativas, consiguiendo que todos la aplaudiéramos, sintiendo por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo que aún teníamos posibilidades. En ese momento, quizá entendimos que la obra no tenía por qué resultar un fracaso, que si seguíamos trabajando como hasta ahora podría ser incluso algo que valiera la pena ver y recordar.

Cayó la tarde y con ella la temperatura; el frío del teatro fue el encargado de anunciarnos la hora de volver a casa, en el instante previo a que Tomoyo saliera de su taller a decirnos lo mismo con palabras. No nos dimos cuenta hasta entonces de que pasaba media hora de lo habitual, así que todo el mundo aprovechó entonces para dar por terminado su trabajo y emprender la huída. Antes de que el elenco acabara de recoger sus cosas, me aseguré de encerrarme en mi despacho, esperando con el cigarrillo reglamentario a que se apagara cada una de las voces y el teatro quedara desierto. Al menos, en su mayor parte.

Sakura seguía ahí cuando salí, justo como la recordaba. Su postura delataba que se había acurrucado en aquella capa roja hasta que la tela llegó al límite, cuando debió replegarse en sí misma intentando paliar el frío. Tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared, los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y la cabeza recostada sobre ellas. En las tablas del suelo se había quedado lo que parecía un reproductor de música, todavía enganchado a uno de sus oídos por el cable de los auriculares que cruzaba su rostro y se enredaba como sólo esos aparatos del demonio pueden hacer.

Miré de un lado a otro de la habitación para asegurarme de que, a diferencia de esa otra vez en el taxi, Tomoyo no nos bendeciría con su presencia ni sus comentarios ponzoñosos. No fue hasta pasados unos segundos de inspección que confirmé estar fuera de peligro y tomé asiento en el suelo, a la izquierda de Sakura. Apenas podía ver su cara desde aquí, pues miraba justo en la dirección opuesta, pero ya había notado que hoy no sonreía. De hecho, parecía más desmayada que dormida.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, logré quitarle el auricular porque supuse que le molestaría. Sin embargo, no tardé mucho en cambiar de opinión y pensar que, llegados a este punto, también podría sacar beneficio de la situación. Sakura había tenido libre acceso a mi biblioteca la vez que me acompañó a casa, al fin y al cabo.

_¿Qué llevas en tu cesta, querida niña?_

Tardé un poco en entenderme con aquel cacharro, pues el último que había tocado era uno de Tomoyo, hacía años, pero luego de dar un par de vueltas encontré algo similar a una lista. Recordar aquélla, organizada en carpetas, que había visto en el reproductor de Tomoyo y compararlo con ésta, cuyo único orden parecía el azar, era gracioso. No existía nada similar a secciones divididas por álbumes, géneros, siquiera artistas. La música de Sakura era una amalgama de canciones aleatorias que decía mucho sobre ella; no sé si algo a su favor.

El tiempo se me escurrió entre los dedos, licuándose lista abajo, a medida que yo descubría una infinidad de títulos que probablemente no habría conocido de otra forma. Luego de varias canciones al azar y un par de carátulas, me quedó muy claro que Sakura tenía un gusto musical bastante oscuro... cosa que tampoco era una gran noticia, teniendo en cuenta cómo actuaba o incluso cómo se vestía, pues a diferencia de hoy siempre iba de riguroso negro, grises o cualquier otro tono que pasara desapercibido. No necesitaba ser un genio para suponer que no habría ninguna fiesta pop en aquel aparato. De hecho, lo más suave que encontré, si es que se le podía llamar así, eran canciones de _The Cure_, por cierto, el único grupo en toda aquella lista que conocía de algo.

Un quejido hizo que alzara la vista en medio de mi inspección, hallando que nos habríamos quedado a oscuras de no ser porque la luz de una gran luna llena se colaba por un ventanuco pegado al techo. El quejido se repitió y yo pausé definitivamente la canción antes de inclinarme un poco para poder verle la cara a Sakura: aún dormía, pero ya no vegetaba. Había fruncido el ceño y mascullaba cosas que, de tener algún sentido, yo no conseguí entender.

Volví a dejar el aparatito en el suelo y me alejé hacia donde estaba antes, alargué la mano, le toqué el brazo. Al ver que no reaccionaba, lo intenté con un par de empujones. Eso sí pareció funcionar. Sakura despertó con un ligero sobresalto, tensándose más si era posible, luego se tomó unos segundos para volver a respirar con normalidad. Me pregunté hasta qué punto sería consciente de que se había quedado dormida a mitad de los ensayos; a estas alturas dudaba seriamente que atendiera a un capricho.

—¿Por qué siempre te estás quedando dormida?

Dejé de oír su respiración justo antes de que los ojos manchados de negro acabaran dando conmigo, pero el contacto no duró más que un par de segundos. Sakura clavó de inmediato la vista en el vacío frente a ella con un movimiento casi cómico, haciendo que me preguntara hasta qué punto podía sacarla de quicio si prefería la oscuridad, las siniestras butacas vacías o las manchas de humedad del teatro a verme la cara.

—No dormí bien anoche —dijo.

Notando que pretendía volver a quedarse callada, insistí:

—¿Insomnio?

—Estoy un poco cansada. Eso es todo.

Cuando me di cuenta de que la tocaba todavía, aparté la mano, provocando que ella volviera a girar la cabeza hacia mí y me midiera en silencio. Entonces, supe que debía hacer algo o seguiríamos perdiendo el tiempo como hasta ahora.

No era muy difícil entenderlo: alguien tendría que dar el brazo a torcer. La cuestión es que fuera otro.

Saqué las llaves del bolsillo de mi abrigo y se las enseñé.

—¿Me dejas cerrar e irme a casa?

Necesitaba una respuesta clara, sobre todo después de la avalancha de buenas noticias de hoy. Estaba cansado de las medias tintas y Sakura era prácticamente un ser diluido en agua, de modo que le tocaría elegir.

¿Te quedas, te vas?

¿Vienes conmigo?

_Conozco un atajo._

Resulta humillante invertir tiempo de tu vida en esperar una respuesta que no llega, especialmente si no llega porque no quieren dártela. Cerrados a cal y canto, ni los ojos ni la boca de Sakura dejaron escapar una sola palabra. No lo harían nunca, parecieron jurar por última vez, antes de que me pusiera de pie para conducirme a las escaleras que me salvarían del escenario.

Si quería seguir evitándome era cosa suya, pensé, pero más le valía darse prisa y correr hasta la salida justo antes de que cerrara la puerta, o de otro modo podía quedarse aquí hasta mañana si era lo que quería. Porque no se trataba de lo que yo quisiera, desde luego, sino de que ya no podía invitarla a acompañarme. Lo había hecho una vez, y una eran las veces suficientes.

La oí ponerse de pie. En la soledad del teatro, el crujido de las tablas a cada paso delataría a la criatura más sutil.

—Shaoran, espera.

Su voz detuvo mis pies en medio del escenario. Cuando pude recobrar el control y me di la vuelta, encontré a Sakura mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba: había andado un buen tramo hasta aquí, aunque ahora permanecía completamente inmóvil, evocándome aquel juego que no jugaba desde que era un niño.

—A lo mejor has pagado un precio demasiado elevado.

Me acerqué con cautela hasta ella, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Mis pies trazaban el círculo que se iría cerrando a su alrededor, cada vez un poco más, permitiéndome observarla desde todos los ángulos. Sakura recuperaría su movilidad en ese momento y se giraría. De cerca, pese a que necesitara bajar un poco la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos, ya no parecía tan indefensa. La sumisión acabó cuando sus pasos comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de los míos, girando lentamente conmigo, evitando con toda intención darme la espalda.

—No —dijo—, es que pagué por adelantado. Ahora es tu turno.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

La habitación volvió a llenarse con el quejido de las tablas cuando Sakura se detuvo, rompiendo el círculo en que nos acechábamos mutuamente, cruzándolo para quedar a apenas unos centímetros de distancia. A través del vaho en el que el frío convertía su aliento, ahora era ella quien sonreía.

—Lo que tú quieras.

Aquélla era la oferta menos rentable que había oído, por lo menos, en el último año. Si la aceptaba, Sakura no habría salido perdiendo después de todo; aun teniendo los ojos llenos de maquillaje estropeado después de su siesta, una dulce sonrisa adornando sus labios o el rostro inocente de cualquier víctima perfecta, no me ofrecería la oportunidad de regatear. Resultaba evidente que ella había dado el primer paso, dejado las cartas sobre la mesa, y a mí me tocaba igualar la apuesta o retirarme como un cobarde.

—Caperucita, ¡qué ojos más grandes tienes!

También debía admitir que me sentía incapaz de rechazarla, y que si ella estuviera al tanto de cómo había pasado toda la tarde decidido a conseguir esto como fuera, el perdedor absoluto de todo este juego acabaría siendo yo.

—Son para engañarte mejor.

El repiqueteo de las llaves al guardármelas en el bolsillo fue lo último que el eco devolvió antes de que el silencio lo cubriera todo. Se formó una calma tan espesa que podría haber oído el aleteo de una polilla al volar en cualquier punto de la sala, pero aunque el teatro estuviera plagado de ellas, ninguna se atrevió a salir.

Con las manos libres busqué el rostro de Sakura, enmarcándolo unos segundos antes de inclinarme sobre ella y besarla. Para mi sorpresa, no mostró reticencia alguna, ni tampoco lo hizo cuando deslicé una mano hasta su nuca, enterré los dedos en su cabello y acerqué su cuerpo al mío tanto como era posible. Acaricié con la punta de la lengua la entrada de su boca, pero ella nunca se quejó. Separó los labios, me dio libre acceso y ni siquiera hubo un intento de mordisco.

Me aparté los centímetros precisos para poder verle la cara, pero no encontré más que una sonrisa dócil y un par de ojos cuyo iris había desaparecido, absorbido por una enorme pupila oscura. La verdad es que intimidaba cuando hacía estas cosas.

¿Pensaba estar así todo el tiempo? ¿Dejarse hacer?

Mi mano, que continuaba sujetándole la nuca, hizo que ladeara la cabeza hacia la sala sin público. Yo volví a inclinarme, esta vez para deslizar mi nariz por la pendiente que acababa en su hombro, cerré los ojos e inhalé en profundidad. La tierna carne de su cuello irradiaba el calor de la sangre que, fluyendo bajo ella, lo vestía de perfume y se me incrustaba en el cerebro hasta doler.

Y al abrir los ojos, todo lo que podía ver era el rojo de su pelo, el rojo de la capa. Rojo.

Busqué a tientas el lazo que sostenía la capa sobre sus hombros y lo deshice de un tirón. El sonido de la tela golpeando la madera del escenario encendió de anticipación cada centímetro de mí, y la sangre pulsando en mis oídos no me permitió escuchar nada más.

Con el camino despejado arrastré las manos a lo largo de sus hombros, apenas cubiertos por la fina tela del vestido. Su piel se erizó al contacto, pero la mía también. Llegué hasta sus muñecas y las atrapé, tirando de ellas para hacer que colocara los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. La sensación de sus dedos aferrándose a mi espalda me hicieron creer que finalmente iba a participar, aunque se agotaría pronto, cuando, por mucho que esperé, no hizo nada más.

Sakura era un falso remanso de paz y empezaba a tener muy claro que así seguiría, a menos que algo la obligase a cambiar de opinión.

Se limitó a contener el aliento cuando volví a acomodarme en la curva de su cuello para besarlo, descendió conmigo cuando coloqué las manos en su cintura y la empujé hasta que ambos acabamos de rodillas sobre las tablas, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando trepé desde la clavícula, buscando su garganta, y fue mi propia lengua quien la sintió tragar. Llevé una mano hasta la curva de su espalda y tiré de ella, alzándola los centímetros necesarios para poder alcanzar su pecho. Mi mano libre se ocuparía de la hilera de diminutos botones que lo encerraban, apartándolos uno a uno, hasta que el tacto de su piel se convirtió en algo más que un recuerdo y sus latidos, golpeándome los labios y la lengua, despertaron algo primitivo. Era como tener su corazón en la boca.

Di un mordisco, entonces ella me enterró los dedos en la espalda y yo ya no fui consciente de lo que hice o dejé de hacer. Para mí todo latía, todo era negro, rojo, el borrón blanco de su vestido recortándose contra el suelo del escenario. Ahora mismo, sólo había una cosa que exigía conseguir y no necesitaba el cerebro para ello.

Lamentablemente, algo lo traería de vuelta.

Noté que me dolían las rodillas y ambas manos. En un principio, creí que todo se debía a que sostenía todo mi peso con ellas, intentando no aplastar a aquel ente borroso que había quedado sepultado bajo mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, acabaría dándome cuenta de que estaba pasando algo por alto: el dolor en una de mis manos era mucho más intenso y nada tenía que ver con la madera del escenario, por dura que fuera, pues se localizaba en mi muñeca.

Sakura fue tomando forma a medida que pasaban los segundos, aunque su expresión era totalmente distinta a la que recordaba haber visto la última vez. Ya no sonreía. De hecho, me enseñó una mueca de hastío cuando intenté apartar mi mano, de algún modo presa bajo la falda de su vestido. A medio camino entre sus piernas, vaya. Juraría que esto ya lo había vivido.

—¿Siempre te pones así de reticente? —preguntó la voz que acababa de encontrar.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, agitando el mar de fuego rojo que era su cabello.

—Te equivocas —dijo—. No es "siempre", porque jamás ha habido tal cosa.

Sin esfuerzo, recordé a la charla que había tenido con Tomoyo sobre su amiga, el calor humano y una presunta virginidad, y pensé que si Sakura intentaba convencerme a mí de lo que la había convencido a ella, no iba por buen camino.

Yo había visto a su novio en la librería, que podía parecerme muchas cosas, pero en ningún caso un ingenuo. Por simple lógica, si se portaba con él como lo hacía conmigo era inconcebible que no la hubiera empotrado contra la pared más cercana, tarde o temprano. No existe en el mundo nadie tan paciente, ni nadie tan imbécil, así que sólo se me ocurrían dos opciones: o él era un psicópata, o ella mentía.

—Lo dudo.

Sakura me sostuvo la mirada, mientras en sus labios iba dibujándose una sonrisa tan pequeña que nunca supe si me la había imaginado.

—Puedes dudarlo, pero te equivocas. Hace unos años, un hombre violó a mi madre y la mató. Así que, ya ves, el sexo no es algo muy normal para mí. Nunca lo ha sido y probablemente nunca lo será.

Definitivamente, y por absurdo que pudiera parecer, no me lo había imaginado. Sakura estaba sonriendo, como sonreiría quien intenta explicarte que fue al cine a ver tu película favorita pero le dejó indiferente, te habla en el ascensor sobre el tiempo atmosférico o te atiende en una oficina. Era la sonrisa de cortesía de quien no puede, por el motivo que sea, mandarte simplemente a la mierda y exigirte que le dejes en paz.

_Hola, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y mi madre está muerta. ¿Podría, si es tan amable, quitarme las manos de encima? Gracias._

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

—Porque es importante.

Lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que llegué a creérmelo. No porque ignorase que era una gran mentirosa, sino porque comenzaba a preguntarme cuánto habría en ello de intentar engañar a los demás y cuánto de intentar engañarse a sí misma.

Cuando hice un nuevo intento de apartar la mano que aún era fuertemente retenida, ella aflojó la presión de sus dedos y me lo permitió. Una vez libre, la coloqué al otro lado de su cabeza, buscando repartir mejor mi peso a la vez que bloqueaba posibles salidas.

—A la mierda con eso, Sakura —dije—. Tampoco habías ido nunca a un taller de teatro y aun así te pareció buena idea venir a jugar con nosotros, ¿no es cierto? —Ella no contestó—. No fui condescendiente contigo entonces, precisamente porque no me interesa tu pasado.

Aunque ese mismo pasado pudiera haberla arrastrado hasta aquí, no podía hacerme cargo de eso, ni de lo que ocurriera en el futuro. No me interesaba nada más allá de lo que ella era ahora mismo, pues Sakura mutaba con la presteza de un camaleón, y lo que hubiera sido ayer no se parecería en nada a la persona en la que mañana se habría convertido.

Esperaba, además, que su estricto sentido del talión y la justicia le hiciera entender lo siguiente: si su pasado no era de mi incumbencia, tampoco el mío debía serlo de la suya.

_¿Te parecería bien que no nos los contáramos nunca?_

Ambos contuvimos la respiración, mientras los ojos de Sakura se movían por mi rostro, inquietos, como si buscaran algo.

—¿Tienes miedo? —pregunté.

Ella se detuvo unos segundos antes de hinchar su pecho de aire y contestar:

—No.

Apoyé por completo los brazos sobre el suelo, descendiendo otro tanto sobre ella. Mis manos estaban tan entumecidas que apenas podía sentirlas, pero esperaba que no fuese así por mucho tiempo más.

—Demuéstralo —reté.

La misma mano que antes me había detenido, se ceñiría ahora con fuerza al cuello de mi abrigo para tirar de mí hacia abajo.

—Demuéstramelo tú a mí.

Aparté la gabardina a tirones. El frío del teatro me mordió apenas unos instantes antes de desaparecer por completo la distancia entre nosotros, y lo siguiente que me mordió fueron los dientes de Sakura.

_¡Ya era hora!_

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

**Escena V**

**-Sakura-**

En el juego al que jugamos, pierde el primero que revele sus intenciones sin conseguir a cambio una recompensa equivalente. Así, dependiendo del valor de aquello que quieras conseguir, debes asumir que algunas veces tendrás que subir la apuesta a un todo o nada, corriendo el riesgo de volver a casa con los bolsillos vacíos.

Había atrapado su mano entre mis piernas por segunda y última vez, trayéndole de vuelta desde lo más profundo de la trampa en la que se internaba sin saberlo, pues nadie en este mundo parecía entender que yo no era la presa que espera, acorralada, a que la salve un leñador o una alimaña la devore. Inmóvil, él me estudiaba desde las alturas, intentando dar con una respuesta mientras mi cerebro viajaba a alguna escena similar de mi pasado, con Eriol en lugar de Shaoran y una cama en lugar de la madera que se me clavaba hasta los huesos.

Aquella vez, al igual que ahora, casi sin aire en los pulmones había dejado escapar la confesión que desencadenaría tantas cosas, entre ellas traerme hoy hasta aquí, para repetirla como si mi vida estuviera atrapada en un bucle y yo obligada a poner a prueba a cada hombre que se me acercara demasiado, porque esto era algo que me acompañaría siempre.

El pasado tiene esa maldita costumbre de asomarse, sin importar qué tan honda sea la fosa que has cavado para enterrarlo. Acarrea consecuencias, no es siempre invisible a los ojos de los demás. No existe forma fácil de curarlo, no descubrirás que _se te ha pasado_ un buen día al levantarte, por muchas pastillas que te tragues.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

—Porque es importante.

Y porque la información es, también, un precio que se paga entre dos. Quien la da, confiesa. Quien la recibe, resuelve qué hacer teniendo en cuenta lo que sabe.

Esto es lo que soy y lo que tengo, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a dar a cambio?

¿Existe algo capaz de detenerte o podrías ignorar cualquier cosa, con tal de conseguirlo?

Porque me he percatado de que yo sí soy capaz de ignorar cualquier cosa, exceptuando una: volver a darme el lujo de ser una suicida. Ya he estado ahí una vez, ya no quiero morir y si debo hacerlo, preferiría morir luchando.

La idea me aterra, lo confieso, pero ya entendí que hay algo que no necesito: una persona que se dedique a asustarme, para ver si consigue echarme atrás. No preciso más miedo por mí ni por lo que pueda ocurrirme, estoy cansada de la compasión, de la paciencia.

_No te detengas._

Shaoran pidió que soltara su mano con un leve tirón que no pude evitar corresponder. Lo siguiente que supe fue que se sostenía sobre mí, apoyando los brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, mirándome de aquella forma amenazante que, en algún punto del camino, yo había aprendido a identificar como algo inherente a su naturaleza. Gracias a ello, también había aprendido a soportarla con la entereza de quien sabe que no es tan peligroso como aparenta. O, si no, de quien pretende saberlo.

—A la mierda con eso, Sakura —dijo—. Tampoco habías ido nunca a un taller de teatro y aun así te pareció buena idea venir a jugar con nosotros, ¿no es cierto? —Aunque él pareció esperar una respuesta, yo guardé silencio—. No fui condescendiente contigo entonces, precisamente porque no me interesa tu pasado.

Durante varios segundos, lo único que pude oír fue el sonido de mi propia sangre latiendo con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos osaba respirar siquiera aquel aire malsano, y no sé él, pero al menos yo tenía la certeza de que el mínimo detalle podría inclinar la balanza en contra de cualquiera, incluso de ambos a la vez. Lo único que me atreví a hacer fue mirarlo, buscando en su rostro cualquier similitud con Eriol o su respuesta a la misma confesión que le había hecho en su día. Todo en vano, por supuesto, pues no existía parecido alguno.

Eso me gustaba.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Su pregunta ni siquiera pretendía un intento de preocupación. Más bien era una burla, un pequeño peso en su lado de la báscula, que obligó a la mía a elevarse con una inspiración profunda y un asalto del valor que antes me había faltado.

—No —dije, y era cierto.

_Puedo hacer lo que quiera._

—Demuéstralo.

_¿Te atreves a hacer lo que quieras?_

—Demuéstramelo tú a mí.

Shaoran se tomó el trabajo de hacer a un lado su abrigo antes de volver a tumbarse, y aunque en un primer momento me pareció una pérdida de tiempo, lo agradecí cuando abracé su espalda y el calor retenido me traspasó la piel. Estaba congelada luego de haberme quedado dormida durante sabía Dios cuántas horas en un rincón del escenario, así que la sensación fue reconfortante. Tanto, que habría sido de muy mal gusto no comunicarle el inicio de la guerra que le acababa de declarar.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

Él había gruñido, pretendiendo que aquello le molestaba. Sin embargo, en lugar de apartar su boca para impedirme volver a morderlo, intentó besarme una vez más. Yo se lo permití, al menos hasta que la sensación de su lengua buscando la mía dejara de parecerme una buena idea. Entendía que Shaoran quería tenerme... un rato. Un revolcón en el escenario, como el culmen de todo aquello con lo que llevábamos jugando semanas enteras. Y después, no sabía. Ni me importaba.

Por sobre todas las cosas, la cuestión era que yo también quería tenerlo. Ahora, justo antes de poder pararme a pensar y arrepentirme como la perdedora que a veces me obligaba a creer que era. Yo no era una muñeca que exponer tras un cristal, una marioneta, ni siquiera una presa fácil; a mí también me carcomía ese rencor que había visto centelleando en su mirada, las ansias por saber todo lo que se callaba y si caía, verlo caer conmigo. Yo también tenía derecho a actuar, elegir, arruinarlo todo si tenía un mal día. Como tenía derecho a sentir, sentiría lo que yo quisiera.

En mis venas palpitaría el temor a ser descubierta, correría el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío, el deseo de matarlo a la vez que le entregaba otro trozo de mí. Agridulce, como el escalofrío atascado entre cuello y espalda, que me obligaba a encogerme a la vez que cerraba los ojos y exigía un poco más de aquella mano reptando rodilla arriba, invitándome a separarlas, deslizándose hasta acomodarse entre ellas.

La tela de su camisa me hizo cosquillas en el pecho descubierto, de modo que aproveché para hacer lo propio con él antes de que cargara todo su peso sobre mí y me dejara inmovilizada. Aparté de mi camino algunos botones, pero la impaciencia me hizo dejarlos de lado y acabar colando las manos debajo de la camisa que tanto trabajo me habría robado. No imaginaba motivo suficiente para demorarlo, ni concentrarme en nada más que su piel quemándome las yemas de los dedos, el olor a tabaco de su ropa o el mordisco que me dio en el cuello a modo de advertencia, cuando yo enterré las uñas en sus hombros.

Shaoran aventuró una mano helada, rastreando bajo mi ropa la fuente del ardor que me abrasaba las entrañas. Mientras tanto, yo lucharía por mantenerme de este lado de la realidad, buscando en sus pantalones cuantos botones fueran necesarios. La tarea se complicó cuando sentí su primera caricia; el contraste de mi calor con el frío de sus dedos me hizo perder los estribos y cabalgar a la deriva de la inconsciencia.

Durante un tiempo incalculable, no pude pensar más que en el placer recorriéndome de arriba abajo, en cerrar con fuerza las piernas en torno a su cintura para retenerlo ahí por siempre, pues en mi caso no sería mejor sola que mal acompañada, si todas las malas compañías podían hacer lo que él hacía conmigo. Para mí. Quizá también para él.

Me despertó el frío que se coló entre ambos, cuando Shaoran se alejó de mí sin previo aviso. Le busqué casi a ciegas en la semioscuridad del teatro, descubriendo que se había incorporado hasta quedar de rodillas, mientras yo esperaba con el corazón en la garganta y las piernas abiertas. Al ver que no hacía nada aparte de mirarme, comencé a temer que fuera él quien hubiera cambiado de opinión esta vez. Pensé que a lo peor me había dejado ir demasiado, que se había aburrido, que yo no había resultado ser lo que esperaba.

Estaba a punto de extender mis brazos hacia él y convencerle como pudiera de que no me dejara aquí tirada, cuando volvió a moverse, sólo lo suficiente para poder quitarme la ropa interior.

—No pienses —dijo.

Y en apenas un instante yo volvía a estar enredada entre mi vestido y él, con Shaoran dentro de mí.

Un latigazo de dolor me paralizó el cuerpo de arriba abajo, pero el grito que escapó de mi boca al sentirlo abrirse paso de una sola estocada, fue a morir en la suya. No esperó antes de comenzar a moverse, así que yo me aferré a él con uñas y dientes, haciéndole tanto daño como podía, obligando a mi cerebro a no pensar en nada que no fuera esto, convenciéndome de que no había tiempo, de que debía ser así. Rápido, fuerte, ahora.

De un tirón había colocado su mano en mi cuello, para alzarme la cabeza y besarnos con una frustración que llevábamos semanas alimentando. Conforme el dolor fue menguando, mi cuerpo se desentumeció y noté que la cadencia de sus movimientos comenzaba a ser agradable. Su peso me aplastaba contra el suelo sucio del escenario en embestidas cada vez más violentas, pero de alguna forma mi cuerpo había conseguido transformar aquello en el delicioso hormigueo que me quemaba el vientre.

Sentí su mano libre recorrer el camino de mi rodilla al muslo y sujetarlo con fuerza para internarse tanto como era posible, e incluso cuando ya no lo era siguió intentándolo. No sé cómo, pero le entendí. De pronto, lo que hacíamos ya no era suficiente y aunque separé un poco las piernas para darle mejor acceso y permitirle aumentar el ritmo, fue apenas un alivio momentáneo. El placer, así como había venido, empezaba a licuarse por cada poro de la piel y supe que, de no retenerlo, nos volvería locos.

Forcejeé con Shaoran, intentando conseguir que dejara de aplastarme y se incorporase hasta volver a quedar de rodillas. Esta vez me coloqué a horcajadas sobre su regazo, sin tocarlo. El aire que escapaba a trompicones de su boca era cálido, pero enfrió el sudor que me bañaba el cuerpo porque mi piel hervía.

Llevé una de mis manos a su nuca, atrapé cuanto cabello pude y tiré de él. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y sus ojos me apuñalaron desde allá abajo, a donde había quedado relegado sin remedio mientras yo no me aburriera de jugar a querer todo a la vez. Podía desear tirarle del pelo hasta quebrarle el cuello con mis propias manos, ordenarle que dejase de fomentar mi paranoia y reclamarle todo lo que se estaba llevando, a la vez que jugaba a desear abrazarle, seguirle el juego, follar hasta que ya no pudiera sentarme.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, sintiendo su respiración agitada a milímetros de mis labios, el leve empuje hacia delante cuando intentó alcanzarme, pero mis dedos continuaron sujetando su cabello con fuerza.

—No —dije.

Descendí unos centímetros, buscando acomodarme, pero al probarlo descubrí que un simple roce me incendió el cuerpo entero tanto o más que lo que hacíamos antes... y a juzgar por la forma en que Shaoran se había mordido el labio inferior, a él le ocurrió lo mismo. Así que repetí el movimiento de caderas una vez, dos, tres veces, las que fueran. Perdería la cuenta de lo que hacía aunque sus manos treparan hasta mi cintura, esperando el momento, demasiado concentrada en martirizarnos un poco más antes de soltar las riendas.

Sin dejar de mirarle, dibujé con los dedos el contorno de la tensa mandíbula, la boca seria y el ceño fruncido. Al menos, hasta que él se hartó de aquella danza macabra, me clavó los dedos en la cintura y tiró de mí hacia abajo antes de que yo pudiera evitarlo.

El dolor fugaz me hizo cerrar los ojos y aflojar la mano que sostenía su cabeza, así que él aprovechó para alcanzar por fin mi rostro, besarme los labios, el mentón, el cuello, la clavícula. Su mano luchó con la última resistencia que le quedaba a mi vestido: a base de arrancar un par de botones perdidos consiguió colarse bajo él, luego bajo el sostén. Lo apartó apenas, deslizando la lengua por mi pecho mientras ahora era yo quien dejaba caer la cabeza y abría paso al sendero de saliva tibia y mordiscos con el que Shaoran iba marcando mi piel.

Cuando mi cuerpo me prohibió permanecer inmóvil, yo obedecí, meciéndome como lo había hecho antes, esta vez sintiéndole en mi interior. Obedecí cuando me exigió gemir, incapaz de retener por más tiempo el placer que me golpeaba las entrañas, y también obedecí cuando me suplicó no detenerme por nada del mundo. Obedecí, porque tampoco habría tenido fuerzas para hacer otra cosa.

_Más._

El calor me desbordaba, comenzaba a marearme. Abracé a Shaoran, temiendo desaparecer si me soltaba o dejaba de retorcer la tela de su camisa entre mis dedos, pero aun así no me sentía satisfecha. Había un monstruo de hambre insaciable devorando mi interior y sólo existía una forma de calmarlo.

_Más rápido._

Rompí el abrazo y coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros para empujar con tanta fuerza como podía y conseguir tumbarlo, pero su posición era ventajosa. Él se movió antes, incorporándose conmigo encima e impidiendo que hiciera palanca, así que fui yo quien perdió esta vez, quedando atrapada entre su cuerpo y el suelo. Boca abajo.

Traté de ayudarme con las manos para levantarme o al menos darme la vuelta, pero acabé con ellas inmovilizadas tras la espalda. La respiración de Shaoran me hizo cosquillas en la nuca, el peso de su cuerpo me retuvo en donde estaba y sus brazos acabaron por bloquear cualquier intento de huida. Sentí el filo de sus dientes hundirse en la carne desnuda de mi hombro, a él hundirse en mí, y a mí hundirme en el pulso más rojo de aquello que mi sangre clamaba a gritos.

_¡Más fuerte!_

Mis ojos se perdieron en la oscuridad insondable más allá del escenario, imaginando las butacas en las que podría haber cientos de ojos clavándose en los míos y en lo que estaba haciendo, que estaba mal, _mal_ y me gustaba. Así que antes de que esa misma oscuridad se lo tragara todo, les regalé a ellos un último estertor de éxtasis y dejé que aquel estallido fundiese mi cuerpo y mi cerebro hasta desintegrarlos.

El universo entero giró a mi alrededor como un trompo, o quizá era yo la que giraba, no sabía en dónde. Y el sonido de mi propio corazón retumbando contra las tablas me aseguró que estaba viva.

Pero flotaba.

Y había un cuerpo allí, un cuerpo que temblaba y se enfriaba lentamente, como una estrella que se apaga en el vacío... o que nace... ¿Mi cuerpo?

Mi cuerpo parecía el de otra persona, una persona a la que otras manos apresaban desde lejos.

Pero era yo.

Y cuando el universo o yo dejamos por fin de girar, entendí que había alguien más allí, acercándose poco a poco desde otra realidad, la suya, quizá para acunarme.

Pero era Shaoran Li.

Su cabeza yacía en mi espalda; ahora también podía notar su respiración agitada calentar y enfriar mi piel alternativamente. Yo me mantenía tan inmóvil como él, descansando, queriendo encontrarme en medio de aquella nada, esperando que la sensación de irrealidad se desvaneciera conforme pasaban los segundos.

En algún punto de la eternidad, él se separó de mí. Pude oír que se sentaba, mientras mi cerebro volvía a tomar el control de las cosas que ocurrían a mi alrededor, acomodaba su ropa y se ponía de pie. Sin moverme de donde estaba, me cubrí con mi capa roja como si ésta pudiera protegerme de algo más que el frío de un bosque.

—Vuelve a casa, Caperucita.

La acústica de la sala hizo retumbar su voz por todo el teatro. También sus pasos, que se perdieron rumbo a algún lugar, y el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse antes de que el silencio lo matara todo.

El mismo silencio que ahora nos asfixiaba, sentados en la cama de su habitación, justo en el momento en que a mí me llegaba la revelación de todas las cosas.

Así había sido: de rápido, de simple, de fácil. Igual de rápido, simple y fácil que cualquier equivocación que se precie, como, por ejemplo, haber duplicado sin quererlo mi dosis de Prozac esa mañana, creyendo que no la había tomado la noche anterior antes de dormir, tal como era mi costumbre.

Sólo una pieza más, cayendo desde lo alto hasta el rompecabezas. Como cualquier otro error en esta vida.

**Escena VI**

**-Shaoran-**

Un murmullo a mi derecha me hizo apartar la vista del suelo, centro del universo conocido y seguro al que me había aferrado durante los últimos minutos, para girarme hacia mi nuevamente pálida compañía. No entendí qué había dicho, pero tampoco parecía buena idea preguntárselo. Por la cara que estaba poniendo me habría traído problemas, de eso estaba seguro.

—El baño está...

—No quiero ir.

Su seca respuesta bastó para que dejara caer la mano que una vez pretendió sugerirle el camino. A punto estuve de volver a mirar el suelo ad aeternum, al menos hasta que a ella se le pasara el berrinche, pero entonces la vi abrazarse a sus rodillas y se me ocurrió que podía tratarse de otra cosa. Algo que me traería más problemas que cualquier insulto murmurado o un vómito en la cama, de hecho. Pero qué más da, pensé. Una vez llegados a este punto...

—No te acuerdas de nada, ¿verdad?

Los ojos verdes me miraron apenas un instante antes de perderse en el vacío. Vi sus dedos jugar con la tela de su vestido, ahora arrugado y sucio, a Sakura encogerse un poco más y tomar aire antes de contestar con una voz tan diminuta como ella:

—No me acordaba... hasta ahora.

Por un momento no supe si aquella mueca de desesperación absoluta me había desmoralizado o hecho gracia, pero opté por la segunda opción. Debía ver el lado cómico de la historia: no todas las madrugadas me encontraba con reacciones como ésta, porque no todas las noches arrastraba hasta mi guarida una presa de su calibre, aparentemente muy poco acostumbrada a despertar en camas ajenas sin tener ni idea de por qué azares del destino, o borracheras, le había parecido buena follar con un desconocido. Que era más o menos el caso.

Me esforzaría por respirar hondo, tomármelo con humor, sonreír e incluso procurar que algo de esa sonrisa se trasluciera en mis palabras.

—Oye —diría—, no fue tan terrible.

No lo había sido, de hecho, había estado bien. Aunque ella pusiera esa cara, se abrazara las rodillas o mi propia mente insistiera en mostrarme la patética escena que había protagonizado en mi despacho del teatro como una filmina que, atascada en el proyector, se repite sin cesar.

Afortunadamente, no hubo público que se riera cuando me encerré y apoyé la espalda contra la puerta, como si de pronto tuviera miedo de que alguien pudiera entrar a reclamarme algo que yo no quería dar ni saber que tenía. No quedaba un alma en el teatro para ver cómo metía la mano empapada en sudor frío dentro del bolsillo de mi abrigo, pretendiendo buscar tabaco y sin embargo sacando lo que realmente buscaba: aquel trozo de papel plegado que Yukito Tsukishiro me había entregado en su consulta. No hubo oídos aparte de los míos para escuchar la velocidad con la que me latía el corazón en el pecho, ni espectador con suficiente conocimiento de causa para entender que yo ya conocía esta sensación de un pasado no tan lejano.

Desafortunadamente, yo solito me bastaba para ver, oír y entender que tenía en mis manos aquel papel con semejante cantidad de dinero y lo único que deseaba hacer con él en ese maldito instante era tirarlo a la basura. ¡Absurdo! Podría vivir de ese insignificante papelito durante años, no tener que volver a preocuparme por una renta atrasada, una alacena vacía, un teatro que se comía todo mi tiempo o la loca de la que ahora resultaba estar escondiéndome, y pese a todo me sentía incapaz de dejarlo. Como si volviera a tener mi dosis en la palma de la mano, entendía que lo mejor era tirarla por el retrete y abastecer con algo de vida mi existencia en lugar de parchearme las venas; no obstante, me la guardaba en el bolsillo y me prometía a mí mismo "no hoy, quizá otro día".

_Mañana, mañana_.

Había puesto todo mi empeño en sonreír, pero Sakura alzaría la cabeza apenas un segundo antes de volver a su escondite y continuar ignorándome en silencio. Y bien, en mi mundo existía una línea muy delgada separando el optimismo del ridículo, de modo que me prohibí insistir. En su lugar opté por ponerme de pie, recordando que había dejado el tabaco en la gabardina y la gabardina en la sala, y también que ahora mismo acababa de decidir que ya no me importaría fumar en la habitación, o en su cara si hacía falta, por muy pálida que estuviera o temblara mientras dormía o cualquier otra estupidez que antes me hubiera convencido de lo contrario.

—No me refiero a eso. —Su voz me contuvo a apenas unos centímetros de la cama, mostrándome que pensaba a toda velocidad cuando estaba enfadado—. Es que hay una cosa que no consigo entender.

La curiosidad mató al gato, dicen.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté.

Al fin y al cabo, yo no era un gato.

Volví a sentarme a la orilla de la cama, esta vez bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura, que enderezó su cuerpo lo suficiente para apuntar y disparar una flecha que volaría directa al objetivo:

—¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

Yo abrí la boca, igual que lo haría alguien capaz de ofrecer una respuesta lógica al asunto; cualquier tipo de justificación, motivo, obligación o circunstancia que pudiera resultar creíble en un caso como éste. Pero lo cierto es que no la tenía. No del todo. Bueno, no una que pudiese usar a mi favor.

Resultaría catastrófico explicarle cómo habían sucedido las cosas realmente, empezando por el hecho de que estuve encerrado en mi despacho durante una eternidad, sólo por si a ella se le había ocurrido esperarme. La cosa no mejoraría cuando le contara que al salir y encontrarme con que seguía tirada tal y como la había dejado, en lugar de ignorarla e irme a casa como amenazaba tantas veces, hice equilibrios para sortear el foso y poder trepar también al escenario. Que me acerqué a donde estaba, creyéndola desmayada, enferma, muerta si me ponía muy dramático... encontrándola dormida. Aunque no "dormida" simplemente, he de matizar: profundamente dormida. Como un tronco, una marmota, un narcoléptico en plena crisis o un oso en hibernación.

¿Y qué hice?

Para variar, lo más problemático.

Fue algo difícil volver a acomodar la ropa en su sitio, porque Sakura colaboraba tanto como un cadáver y porque sinceramente no tengo por costumbre vestir a las damas a las que he desvestido, pero tratándose de ella y de que no era exactamente una dama, me las apañé para cubrir lo necesario, envolverla en su capa roja y forzarla a ponerse de pie. O más bien a enderezarse lo suficiente para pasar uno de sus brazos por encima de mis hombros y dejarse guiar por la mano con la que así su cintura.

Al salir del teatro resultó hacer un frío de cagarse, pero ni eso consiguió hacerla reaccionar más que para gruñir que tenía sueño y aovillarse en la capa un poco más. Mi segundo conflicto apareció cuando miré a ambos lados de la calle y me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de a dónde pretendía llevarla.

Bien podía andar el camino que había hecho otro par de veces, detenerme unas calles antes de donde estaría su casa y preguntarle cuál de todas era. Con algo de suerte, la larga caminata al aire helado de la noche la habría espabilado y podría decírmelo, señalar con el dedo cuanto menos, pero en algún punto del plan me daría cuenta de que no quería hacerlo. Así que me mentalicé, acomodé a Sakura como pude y emprendí el camino hacia donde a mí me pareció mejor.

Las primeras calles fueron un suplicio pues, aunque no pesaba mucho, prácticamente tenía que arrastrarla. Por suerte para mí y mis hombros adoloridos, a medio camino divisé un taxi avanzar lentamente hacia nosotros, de modo que nos trasladé hasta el centro de la calle y le obligué a parar. El taxista asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche y nos miró con una sospecha jamás disimulada. Aunque no me hubiera detenido a pensarlo hasta ese momento, supuse que la imagen de alguien como yo andando por aquí a estas horas, arrastrando el cuerpo exánime de una chica como Sakura, tenía que resultar perturbadora. Sospechosa como mínimo.

—Ella me conoce —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle a él.

_Y no la estoy secuestrando_, me dije a mí mismo, sabiendo que era el primero que debía creérselo si pretendía convencer a alguien más. Es cierto, podía parecerlo: Sakura tenía todo el aspecto deplorable de una secuestrada, yo no aparentaba ser el tipo más decente del barrio y de hecho me sentía un poco como un secuestrador, pero no lo era. No del todo.

Zarandeé un poco a mi carga para que ver si conseguía despertarla; la suerte estuvo de mi lado. Sakura entreabrió los ojos, alzó la cabeza para mirarme como quien no tiene ni puñetera idea de qué está pasando a su alrededor, miró al taxista, luego me miró a mí otra vez y por último volvió a cerrar los ojos. Yo confié en que sería suficiente con que no hubiera gritado ni intentado escapar.

—¿Lo ve? —insistí—. Sólo la estoy llevando a casa.

_A alguna casa._

El hombre dudó unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza y darle al botón que abriría la puerta ante nosotros. Yo me las arreglé para empujar a Sakura dentro de aquel pequeño habitáculo, cosa bastante complicada, teniendo en cuenta que era como intentar acomodar una gelatina de más de metro y medio de altura sin que ésta se diera, por ejemplo, la cabeza contra la ventanilla del taxi cuando éste arrancó. El sonido del golpe alertó al conductor, que aminoró la velocidad, y yo procuré que no volviera a ocurrir si no quería acabar en comisaría, acusado de drogar, maltratar y secuestrar a una loca... violar sólo si los hechos lo demuestran. Sakura volvía a estar absolutamente dormida cuando la atraje hasta mí desde el otro extremo del asiento para sostenerla durante el resto del viaje.

—Bebe demasiado —la excusé.

Nuestro chofer pareció creérselo, pues hizo algún comentario, no me quedó del todo claro si en clave de humor, acerca de los jóvenes de hoy en día. Después de eso, sólo me habló para pedir indicaciones sobre el camino a seguir.

Nos dejó a unos cuantos metros del portal de mi edificio. El alumbrado público de la calle se había estropeado del todo hacía unos días y a nadie resultaba atractiva la idea de aventurarse por allí sin conocer el camino, o sin que el camino te conozca a ti lo suficiente para saber que jamás llevas nada encima que puedan robarte.

Saqué un par de billetes de mi bolsillo, pero viendo que no eran suficientes rebusqué en el bolso de Sakura hasta dar con una cantidad muy superior. Pagué al taxista con una propina lo bastante generosa para que olvidara cualquier asunto que hubiera visto o inferido hoy, él se fue sin comentar nada al respecto y el mundo continuó girando. Y si yo fuera algún otro pirado, recuerdo que pensé, podría haber hecho con ella cualquier cosa muy distinta a entrar al edificio, subirla en ascensor o arrastrarla hasta mi cama, sobre todo con el trabajo que le estaba dando hoy a mi espalda. Así que podíamos considerar a Sakura una chica afortunada, en cierto modo.

—Te quedaste dormida en el teatro —resumí—. Intenté despertarte pero no funcionó, así que te subí a un taxi y vinimos a mi casa. Pagaste tú.

Sakura me miró sin saber qué contestar, frunciendo el ceño como si discutiera consigo misma si lo que acababa de escuchar iba en serio o le estaba gastando una broma.

Desconcertar al enemigo es, por norma general, la mejor de las defensas.

—Pero... —dudó— si pagué yo, ¿por qué no me dejaste en mi casa?

—Nunca me has dicho cuál era tu casa, ¿recuerdas? —Ahora sí me burlé, con el último as que guardaba bajo la manga—. Y tampoco podía preguntárselo a tu versión zombi, si apenas te salían los monosílabos.

Ella no pareció muy convencida con la respuesta, pero tampoco la discutiría. En su lugar, se dejó caer sobre la cama cuan larga era y clavó la vista en el techo de la habitación. Aprovechando que su plan sería permanecer así durante otra infinidad de tiempo, volví a acomodarme en mi lado, dispuesto a esperar igual que llevaba toda la noche haciendo... al menos hasta que Sakura saltara como un resorte, sentándose otra vez.

—¡Eriol! —dijo de pronto, como si acabara de acordarse de algo importantísimo, pero refiriéndose a ese imbécil—. ¡Tengo que ir...!

Su voz se extinguió tan rápido como había surgido, aparentemente sin intención de regresar.

—¿A dónde?

—A casa...

Ése fue un intento estúpido, poco digno de ella. Lo que había empezado bien acabaría desinflándose, y al terminar la frase ya no quedaba ni una pizca de convicción en sus palabras ni en su rostro. Yo no pude evitar reírme.

—Oh, es cierto. La próxima vez le dejaremos un mensaje en la puerta de la nevera para avisarle de que estás aquí y que yo me encargo de cuidarte... —Sakura se puso de pie en otro salto, pero cualquier cosa que la hubiera hecho dormirse horas atrás no le permitiría ser lo suficiente ágil ahora. Antes de que pudiera escapar, tuve tiempo de moverme y alcanzar sus hombros—. Quieta, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

—¡Te he dicho que a casa!

No le quedaba mucha fuerza, así que apenas necesité dar un empujón hacia abajo para conseguir que volviera a sentarse.

—Escucha —ordené—, he estado despierto todo este rato y no ha llamado nadie, así que: o tu novio no fue a casa o no está interesado en conocer tu paradero... Quizá supuso que habrías salido con Tomoyo —reparé—. Y si llegase a preguntar por lo que has hecho hoy, le pones cualquier excusa que se te ocurra. Al fin y al cabo es lo que mejor se te da, ¿no?

—Eso parece.

Sakura seguía sin mirarme, así que continué hablándole a su espalda.

—Además, son las —a duras penas conseguí ver la hora en el reloj— cuatro de la madrugada. Estás blanca como un muerto y cuando te traje aquí apenas podías mantenerte en pie, ¿a dónde pretendes ir sola en ese estado? Porque ni sueñes que yo vaya a acompañarte. —Sentí que aflojaba los hombros, así que aparté las manos y me eché un poco hacia atrás—. Quédate. Mañana puedes levantarte cuando te dé la gana, con tal de que estés en el teatro a su hora. O diez minutos más tarde.

No me apetece pasarme la mañana preguntándome si habrás podido volver o no, suficiente he tenido con trasnochar porque tú no te despertabas. Vamos, acepta. Estoy cansado. Necesito dormir un poco.

—Está bien —dijo por fin—. Me quedaré. —Y añadió—: A dormir.

—¿A qué si no?

Sakura se acostó, acurrucándose por última vez bajo su capa, sin dejar de darme la espalda en ningún momento. Yo recliné la mía en el respaldo de la cama y me quedé mirando como un idiota aquella bola de lana roja en la que se había convertido.

—¿No te acuestas? —la oí preguntar. Cuando volví a mirar el reloj, me percaté de que llevaba varios minutos desvariando.

—No tengo sueño.

Ella no dijo más, así que esperé en silencio a que se durmiera. En cuanto lo hizo y estuve seguro de que ya no escaparía, me acosté también y cerré los ojos por fin.

* * *

**Las importantísimas notas de autora**: Creo que, después de semejante espera, un simple "hola" se quedaría corto para abrir página... el problema es que no sé qué más decir. "Lo siento" tampoco es una opción, pues definitivamente no me arrepiento de nada. Si bien me habría gustado -en el hipotético mundo ideal donde los párrafos quedan perfectamente descritos desde el primer momento- poder actualizar antes el fic, no cambio bajo ningún concepto la seguridad por las prisas. Así que, después de escribir, reescribir y revisar cada línea, aquí está. Y es seguro que alguna cosa se me habrá pasado, pero tampoco quiero morir a manos de ninguna lectora desesperada.

No voy a preguntar cómo les trató el capítulo porque prefiero leer sus desvaríos tal y como salgan. Tampoco comentaré mucho al respecto aquí sobre lo que pasa, a excepción de que espero ahora entiendan todas las referencias a "Caperucita Roja", uno de mis clásicos favoritos. Si quieren darle una segunda (o enésima) lectura, por favor, háganlo con la primera versión escrita que conocemos, de Charles Perrault, y no con la versión descafeinada de los hermanos Grimm. Es muy fácil de conseguir en Internet, se puede leer online en PDF y son apenas dos páginas, así que no hay excusas. Por otro lado, también quería hacer una mención especial a nuestro querido niño fantasma. Sé que algunas lo conocerán de algún pasado lejano, y a las que no, ¡no se preocupen! su papel quedará convenientemente explicado en esta historia. Claro que si quieren asomarse a leer "La guía perfecta" no me quejaré, jajaja.

En fin, dejo de enrollarme con esto así subo antes el capítulo y contesto a los reviews que me faltan. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores que se animaron a decirme algo, me alegran la vida. Adoro leer toda suerte de opinión (siempre que sea constructiva) y no me asustaré ante las teorías conspiranoicas de nadie, porque, aceptémoslo, muchas veces están en lo cierto. ¡Además, esta semana fue mi cumpleaños! Si eso no les ablanda el corazón para dejarme un pequeño review (largo si es posible), no sé qué lo hará. ¡Ah, sí, el lemon! ¡Sepan que sufrí para escribirlo!

Un saludo a todos, esperaré los comentarios mientras me subo por las paredes.

¡Oh, y estén atentos a **deviantArt**, porque para este capítulo hay al menos seis dibujos que ver!


	16. Acto XIV: Estrella

**Tras el telón**

_por_

_Choco Menta_

**ACTO XIV**

"**Estrella"**

_...De dónde ella sacaba estas fuerzas, de dónde le venía la magia, por qué razones misteriosas había adquirido para mí esta profunda significación, sobre esto no me era posible reflexionar__._

_Veía ante mí a este tipo, a este animal de lobo estepario, como una mosca en las__ redes__, y notaba cómo su sino lo empujaba a la decisión, cómo colgaba enredado e indefenso de la tela, cómo la araña estaba preparada para picar, cómo surgió a la misma distancia la mano salvadora..._

* * *

**Escena I**

**-Sakura-**

Esa mañana, desperté con la brillante luz de un sol que entraba por la ventana pero no lograba calentar la habitación. Como tenía las extremidades entumecidas por el frío, mi primer impulso obedeció a esa costumbre ancestral de cubrirme hasta el cuello con la primera manta al alcance, esperando el arte de magia que devolvería a mi cuerpo su perdida temperatura corporal. Sin embargo, no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que aquella cosa roja en la que me enroscaba no era una manta, así como recordé que ésta tampoco era mi casa y que ayer había sido un día bastante... complicado.

Asomé tímidamente la cabeza desde las profundidades de la caperuza, buscando con los ojos a Shaoran por la habitación, pero para mi sorpresa descubrí que estaba sola. Algo más tranquila, me senté en la cama y tomé unos cuantos segundos para desperezarme e intentar normalizar mi circulación sanguínea. En general, me sentía mejor que al despertar en medio de la noche: ya no tenía náuseas ni mareos, aunque mi cabeza amenazara con partirse en dos. Nada extraño, por otro lado, teniendo en cuenta mi aventura con las condenadas pastillas y el estado en el que éstas me habían dejado.

_Las detesto._

En algún momento decidí que era suficiente, así que me puse de pie y salí de allí. De frente encontré un pequeño pasillo, con una puerta que daba a la sala de la biblioteca y el sofá en el que ya había estado una vez. Y aunque en esa ocasión no había visto por dónde llegó Shaoran luego de preparar café, la puerta al extremo derecho de la sala se convirtió en el único camino posible para encontrarlo. Deseché la estúpida idea que sugirió mi falta de amor propio sobre que él no estuviera en casa, después de todo la intrusa en esta historia era yo, y crucé la habitación hasta dar con lo que resultó ser la cocina. Shaoran apareció ahí, sentado ante la mesa más austera que hubiera visto en mi vida, concentrado en desayunar algo con cara de pocos amigos y unas ojeras incluso más pronunciadas de lo habitual: signo inequívoco que le confirmaba como miembro _cum laude_ del grupo _individuos con mal despertar_.

—Buenos días.

Opté por saludarle de la forma más casual que pude, aunque la verdad era que no tenía experiencia en afrontar este tipo de situaciones. Sin contar con que su cara realmente daba miedo.

Él alzó la cabeza por primera vez, me miró unos segundos y luego volvió a concentrarse en su comida. Al notar que no pretendía contestarme, camuflé la ansiedad como pude y me entretuve observando cada pequeño detalle a mi alrededor, como si realmente no me sintiera la idiota que esperaba de pie en la puerta de su cocina algún tipo de milagro o abducción extraterrestre. Apenas me dio tiempo a hacer un barrido general y notar que todo estaba más gastado que sucio, cuando su voz llamó mi la atención.

—Creí que te levantarías aún más tarde —dijo.

Yo busqué un reloj en los alrededores, pero como encontrarlo me estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, preferí fiarme de mi escasa sabiduría solar y asumir que serían entre las nueve y las diez de la mañana. Una diferencia importante con respecto a las últimas semanas, en las que dormía hasta mediodía como mínimo, habitualmente las dos o incluso las tres, si Eriol no llamaba antes para despertarme.

—Ya no tenía sueño —me excusé, casi como si madrugar fuera un pecado para mí.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

—No me extraña, llevas durmiendo una eternidad.

Aquel comentario fue la gota que colmó el vaso de mi paciencia. Más allá de que la situación fuera nueva o extraña para mí, porque estaba claro que no lo era tanto para él, estaba segura de que no existía cláusula alguna en la sentencia firmada anoche que me obligara a tolerar aquellos brotes de funesto humor matutino. Me enderecé la caperuza en un gesto casi solemne, crucé los brazos e inspiré hondo para anunciar que volvía a casa y que estaría en el teatro a la hora habitual...

Pero no conté con que, al inspirar, se me inundaría la nariz de un aroma dulzón que hizo temblar las paredes de mi estómago.

Sin poder evitarlo, me fijé en el contenido del plato que Shaoran tenía delante, tan sólo para toparme con la imagen de aquella suerte de bizcocho. Era el primero de su especie que veía, pero claramente el olor venía de ahí, porque tenía pinta de ser dulce, muy dulce, con toneladas de azúcar. Y vamos, por mucho que me asqueara la comida últimamente , llevaba demasiadas horas sin probar un mísero bocado de nada: había un mínimo que mi cuerpo exigía para sobrevivir, y lo exigía en este preciso instante.

Me obligué a cerrar la boca justo cuando Shaoran reparó en mí. No tenía ganas de montarle un numerito, ya bastante humillante era quedarme dormida por los rincones y que él se hubiera visto forzado a arrastrarme hasta aquí por algún motivo que no me había quedado muy claro...

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó.

Aquello me extrañó, porque habría jurado que pese a no babear, mi cara era lo bastante explícita. Aunque después se me ocurrió que quizá estaba demasiado acostumbrada a tener a un novio pendiente de cada pequeño gesto que hacía, intentando descifrar lo que pensaba.

—La comida —expliqué, sintiéndome absurda.

—Ah... —Shaoran cortó otro trocito del bizcocho y se lo llevó a la boca. Masticó unos segundos, sin apartar sus ojos de mí—. ¿Qué le pasa a la comida?

Noté cómo mis manos se tensaban, los puños amenazando con cerrarse, pero no lo consentí.

—¿Eso de ahí es sirope de chocolate? —intenté una vez más, al fin entendiendo qué eran esos dibujos aleatorios en la superficie del bizcocho y la botellita a un lado.

—Lo es. Me gusta el chocolate.

_"¿Quieres un poco?"_, deseé oírle decir. Y entonces yo podría haber contestado algo como: _"Oh, la verdad es que me muero de hambre. Gracias, Shaoran. Eres un cielo." _Probablemente sin la última parte. Aunque daba igual, porque nada de eso ocurriría nunca.

¿Hasta qué punto podía estar tomándome el pelo? No tenía claro si se burlaba o realmente no conseguía ver la obviedad de que ahora mismo mataría por un trozo de pan rancio, sumergiría la cabeza en un saco lleno de azúcar y sería la persona más feliz del mundo si alguien me ofreciera un poquito de eso que veía en su plato. Pero la duda se esfumó en el aire cuando noté que empezaba a sonreír.

—Si quieres algo —dijo—, sólo tienes que pedirlo en voz alta.

Lo sentí regodearse en aquella sugerencia con no dobles, sino triples, cuádruples, múltiples sentidos y me obligué a hacer de tripas corazón. _A la mierda_, pensé. _Tengo demasiada hambre._

—Quiero comer.

Por un momento, imaginé que Shaoran se limitaría a enarcar las cejas y mirarme sin más, aunque después nos enzarzaríamos en una lucha a muerte por la comida y yo tendría que volver a casa con la ropa más estropeada de lo que ya estaba. Sin embargo, lo vi arrastrar el plato por la superficie de la mesa hasta dejarlo frente a lo que sería mi silla, evitando que se desatara la catástrofe justo en el último segundo.

Mientras tomaba asiento, examiné con los restos de reticencia que me quedaban aquella cosa que probablemente no tendría tan buen aspecto si yo no estuviera tan hambrienta, y no fue hasta después de resignarme que me llevé el primer bocado a los labios. Mastiqué sin muchas ganas al principio, intentando pasar el mal trago cuanto antes, pero entonces me di cuenta de que el mal trago nunca llegaría porque, de hecho, un trozo de aquel bizcocho indefinido era lo más delicioso que había probado en semanas. No supe si era culpa de mi debilidad o si realmente sabía ambrosía tanto como mi cerebro pretendía hacerme creer, pero lo cierto es que olvidé sin remordimientos el flan de chocolate de la universidad, el suflé de Eriol y hasta la ternera de Wagyu que comí en un restaurante carísimo hace unos años.

Aprovechando que Shaoran se levantó a servir el café que apenas ahora estaba listo, crucé las piernas y volví a llenarme la boca de bizcocho. Sólo me forcé a comer a un ritmo normal cuando entendí que, de seguir así, el plato estaría vacío cuando él volviera a la mesa y tuve que recordar aquella promesa conmigo misma sobre que las escenitas ridículas se habían acabado. Por unos días al menos.

—¿Dónde lo compraste? —pregunté cuando se volvió a sentar. Esperé no haber sonado demasiado ansiosa, como quizá sonaría alguien que, en cuanto saliera de aquí, correría hasta el supermercado o pastelería necesarios para comprar una tonelada del condenado bizcocho—. ¿Está muy lejos?

Sus ojos me miraron por encima de la nube de vapor que emanaba el café.

—No lo compré —dijo, luego del primer sorbo—. Es más barato prepararlo.

Yo miré los restos en el plato, luego otra vez a él. Contuve la sorpresa como pude e intenté no darle mucha importancia al asunto, total, no era cuestión de volver su ego aún más grande. Tampoco nadie tenía por qué comentar nada sobre mis repentinos orgasmos culinarios.

—Y... ¿qué ingredientes lleva?

Como si fuese a intentar prepararla en casa, me dije. Aunque, si me quedaba igual, a lo mejor hasta lo intentaba.

—Amor —se burló Shaoran, luego de unos cuantos tragos más de aquel café que olía tan negro. Se me ocurrió que el café le devolvía un poco el sentido del humor, aunque aquello no duró demasiado: cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con la aspereza habitual—. No lleva mucha cosa. Aparte del sirope es básicamente pan reciclado, leche, huevos y alguna que otra tontería.

Yo pensé que si hacía eso con pan duro, leche y tonterías, no imaginaba qué haría disponiendo de una cocina con más presupuesto para ingredientes y utensilios. La mía, por poner un ejemplo al azar.

En ese momento, mi estómago interrumpiría el monólogo interior para recordarme que comer no era tan fácil y se había acabado la dicha por hoy, pero entonces se me ocurrió que sólo era cuestión de no volver a tomarme el Prozac. Entonces, podría volver a comer con normalidad, vivir con normalidad y olvidarme de las sugerencias de Eriol para la vida compartimentada. Y ahí, justo en ese momento, tocaría invitar a Shaoran a casa y extorsionarle para que me cocinara cosas.

Un plan magnífico.

—Lo cierto es que nunca aprendí a cocinar —confesé, intentando romper el silencio que se había formado mientras yo prácticamente maquinaba un secuestro y él intentaba enfriar el café revolviéndolo con un... ¿tenedor?—. Siempre tuve a alguien que lo hiciera por mí.

—A veces es cuestión de que no te quede más remedio.

El tono de aquella respuesta pretendía cortar la conversación en seco: me quedó muy claro, pero me importó muy poco. Ahora que mi cuerpo había conseguido su dosis de azúcar indispensable, era indiferente a cualquier comentario que pudiera oír, por muy afilado que fuera.

—Gracias —le dije. Shaoran detuvo la taza a medio camino de su boca y me miró desconcertado—. Por el desayuno —aclaré.

—Lo preparé para mí.

—Pero me diste un poco.

Él volvió a ponerse de pie, esta vez para dejar la taza vacía en el fregadero. Lo vi sacar otra de la alacena; la agitó un poco y sin dejar de darme la espalda, ofreció:

—¿Café?

Si he de ser sincera conmigo misma y no con el resto del universo implicado, debo confesar que aquella clara invitación a quedarme resultó algo más que tentadora. Pero también supuse que habría abusado demasiado de los permisos autoimpuestos para un juego lo menos pernicioso posible, así que me puse de pie, arrastrando la silla ruidosamente.

—No —decliné—, será mejor que me vaya.

Oí el sonido de la taza al posarse sobre la encimera, me convencí de que necesitaba estar sola durante horas para pensar todo lo que no había podido pensar aún y me pregunté qué se suponía que pasaría de ahora en adelante. ¿Qué iba a cambiar?, si es que cambiaría algo.

Shaoran se giró hacia aquí.

—Oye, a todo esto, anoche... —Cruzó los brazos, titubeando un instante antes de atreverse a seguir—. ¿Estás tomando algún tipo de anticonceptivo?

La pregunta me incomodó, no tanto por su contenido como por lo inesperada que fue para mí. No creí que fuera a sacar el tema, de hecho, pensé que no le importaría lo más mínimo, teniendo en cuenta cómo se habían dado las cosas.

—Sí —dije—. Los tomo desde hace años.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y yo no supe qué agregar. La conversación había ido a dar a aquel punto muerto cuya única alternativa consistía en ponerme a parlotear sobre la marca de las píldoras que tomaba, los problemas para regular el ciclo hormonal desde mi más temprana adolescencia o todos los dolores innecesarios que me ahorraba gracias a ellas. Por supuesto, nada que me apeteciera contarle si no tenía un motivo de peso.

—No llegues muy tarde al teatro.

Yo me aferré con uñas y dientes a aquella frase, la escapatoria disponible: pretender que nada había pasado, continuar con nuestras vidas sin ninguna consecuencia adicional por su parte o por la mía...

Sonreí. ¡Eso podría hacerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados!

—Intentaré llegar pronto —dije, acomodándome el vestido, sacudiendo el polvo como si realmente me importara quitármelo de encima—. Puede que incluso me dé tiempo a repasar mis líneas en casa antes de ir. Como ayer los ensayos se centraron en Rika, hoy me tocará a mí trabajar duro.

Shaoran se echó a andar, así que le seguí con paso firme. Salimos de la cocina al pasillo de entrada, donde él abrió la puerta antes de hacerse a un lado para permitirme la huida.

—No estaría mal.

—Lo haré —mentí—. Bueno, hasta más tarde.

—Nos vemos.

Todo sucedió muy rápido: yo escudriñé la oscuridad al otro lado de la puerta, pero no avancé, y Shaoran pretendió echarme, pero no dio el empujón que faltaba. De pronto, la salida volvía a estar bloqueada y nosotros dentro, buscándonos a tientas, casi a ciegas, contra las paredes del pasillo. Nuestra primera parada fue la cocina, como lo más cercano que encontramos, y aquella mesita la primera superficie plana con la que tropezó mi cintura.

Recostada ahora en el sofá de mi apartamento, podía volver a sentir la madera fría entibiarse poco a poco bajo mi piel después de que él me subiera la falda del vestido. Si cerraba los ojos volvía a estar sentada en esa misma mesa, aferrándome a la espalda de Shaoran por temor a caer y para impedirle la huída.

Una y otra vez volvía a aquel momento, me movía al compás de lo que nuestra necesidad había marcado y comprendía la clara advertencia, aunque no me sentía capaz de aplicarla. Pues supongo que nadie puede aplicarse una advertencia sobre las cosas que hará, con respecto a cosas que ha hecho, si no se arrepiente de éstas... ni lo más mínimo.

No había vuelto a casa esa mañana; sólo tuve tiempo a pasarme por aquí, avanzado el mediodía, para darme una ducha y ponerme ropa limpia antes de tener que volver a salir. Shaoran y yo nos encontramos una vez más en teatro y sólo allí, frente a Tomoyo y los actores, fingimos que no había sucedido nada. Aquel contrato tácito de silencio, que jamás leímos y sin embargo firmamos, también formaba parte del mismo juego: únicamente cuando estuviéramos solos, si es que volvía a darse la ocasión, podríamos permitirnos ser un poco más sinceros. Y por la tarde escaparía del teatro recién acabados los ensayos, sin mirar atrás ni despedirme, pues conocía el riesgo de algo así, pero hoy tendría que volver como cada día.

Una vez más el reloj marcaba las once de la mañana, aunque ya no sobre la mesa de la cocina, acercándose sin compasión al momento señalado. No me había tomado mi Prozac, ni volvería a hacerlo. Apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche, quizá por eso, quizá por pensar demasiado.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que me incorporé de un brinco al ante aquel sonido estridente, que resultó ser el de unas llaves forzando la cerradura de la puerta para abrirla. Sin previo aviso, vi a Eriol aparecer al otro lado del umbral y todo lo que pude hacer fue preguntarme qué papel, se suponía, debía interpretar ahora.

**Escena II**

**-Shaoran-**

Llevaba varias horas tirado aquí, mirando el techo, incapaz de dormir pero también incapaz de pensar con normalidad, incapaz de juntar las ganas para moverme hasta la ventana a fumar un cigarrillo e incapaz de quedarme en cama en estado larvario. Una situación que debía acabar de una vez por todas si no pretendía volverme rematadamente loco... Y entiendo que no soy la persona más tolerante del mundo, pero si existe una cosa que me saca de quicio y me hace desear arremeter a patadas contra las paredes, morder piedras o sumergir la cabeza en un cubo de agua helada, es cualquier tipo de situación o entidad capaz de impedirme una concentración absoluta en aquello que he decidido hacer.

Por supuesto, no tiene por qué tratarse de algo desagradable, de hecho, puede tratarse de todo lo contrario. Como ahora, por ejemplo. Porque está claro que si me resultara desagradable no lo buscaría, ni mucho menos me lo tiraría en la mesa de la cocina o la bañaría en sirope de chocolate cuando lo que pretendía era expulsarlo de mi madriguera.

Suspiré, pensando que podría ser peor. Siempre puede ser peor.

Intentando moverme lo menos posible, me estiré en el sofá hasta alcanzar el papel y teléfono sobre la mesa. Tenía cosas realmente importantes de las que ocuparme ahora mismo, una decisión que sopesar con toda la paciencia que alguien como yo pudiera reunir y una charla pendiente con el dueño de la librería menos rentable que hubiera conocido en mi vida. Marqué su número, que tardaba menos en pulsar de memoria que en buscar en medio de la agenda, esperé unos cuantos tonos pero nadie contestó. Decidí darle una segunda oportunidad antes de arrojar el teléfono contra la pared más cercana y volví a llamar. Esta vez, con mejores resultados.

—¡Shaoran, qué temprano! —fue el saludo de Fye.

Yo miré el reloj por el rabillo del ojo: las once de la mañana. Conociéndole, acababa de despertarse, así que la librería seguiría cerrada hasta que a él se le antojara trabajar o Kurogane lo echara de la cama con métodos en los que jamás me apetecería inmiscuirme.

—Ya casi es mediodía. ¿Piensas abrir hoy?

El bostezo felino al otro lado consiguió crisparme los nervios.

—Cualquiera diría que me estás sermoneando —Se rió, probablemente notando que no era el mejor momento para hacer bromas, probablemente disfrutando de que no lo fuera—. Pues claro que abriré hoy, en un momento... en cuanto desayune.

—Me pasaré a visitarte en un rato, entonces.

—¡Oh! —Puedo jurarlo: le oía retozar en la cama desde aquí—. Fantástico, ven cuando quieras.

—Hasta ahora.

Corté la llamada antes de que Fye tuviera tiempo a replicar y me enderecé en el sofá hasta quedar sentado. Tardaría unos segundos más en volver a acomodar el mundo a mi alrededor, pues aunque era demasiado temprano para comenzar a beber, era demasiado tarde para intentar recuperar las horas de sueño que yo mismo me había negado. Miré la taza vacía sobre la mesa y pensé en tomar un tercer café, por si éste resultaba más efectivo, pero me convencí de que esta vez ni siquiera la cafeína me haría pensar con claridad. En mi cabeza resonaba el eco de demasiadas preguntas, y sabía que aquel ruido incesante sólo me permitiría descansar cuando consiguiera resolver alguna de ellas.

Ya en pie, anduve hasta la entrada y me calcé la gabardina antes de encender el cigarrillo reglamentario. No pude evitar revisar con la mirada cada rincón de la sala antes de marcharme, sólo por si al niño se le ocurría aparecer. Pero al igual que llevaba haciendo dos días, ignoró, quién sabe si deliberadamente, que me vendría bien un poco de su compañía y a mí no me quedó otra opción que resignarme a visitar a Fye yo solo.

La calle me recibió con su abrazo helado apenas puse un pie fuera del edificio, pero me consoló la idea de que afortunadamente hoy no llovía; de hecho, el cielo estaba teñido de un azul primaveral. El sol hizo me hizo cosquillas en la piel, que parecía haber olvidado lo que era exponerse a la luz del mediodía, invitándome a cerrar los ojos de vez en cuando e inspirar profundamente. Aquella mágica mezcla de aire limpio, claridad y pajaritos logró que despertara un poco y, conforme las calles se sucedieron bajo mis pies, yo fui recolectando restos de buen humor hasta tranquilizarme.

Para cuando divisé la mancha roja junto a la puerta de la librería ya había hecho un gran progreso, y encontrarme a Kurogane subiendo a mano la verja averiada fue otro punto a favor. Sospechaba que, pese al buen ánimo que había reunido por el camino, verle la cara a Fye antes de mentalizarme lo habría echado todo abajo.

Saludé a Kurogane con un breve "buenos días", cuya única respuesta fue un gruñido que no alcancé a descifrar. Por pura cortesía le pregunté si necesitaba ayuda, pero como era de esperarse la declinó con rudeza y una pizca de orgullo herido. Él no era ese tipo de persona que acepta ayuda de nadie, sino del tipo que, incluso en una situación de vida o muerte, prefiere arriesgar la propia cabeza a permitir que alguien le eche una mano... cosa que podría, sólo quizá, recordarme un poco a mí mismo. Aunque podría recordarme también a cualquiera de los individuos con los que llevaba tratando los últimos años, pues, vaya casualidad, había acabado rodeado de gente que sufría mi mismo vicio.

Una vez abierta la puerta, Kurogane entró y avanzó directamente hasta el otro lado de aquel mostrador que hacía las veces de barra, la mezcla perfecta para un sitio tan extraño como éste, híbrido entre librería y cafetería... con sus consecuentes dosis de alcohol clandestino.

—¿Y Fye? —pregunté, llegando también hasta el mostrador para ocupar una de las sillas altas frente a él.

Kurogane, que de pronto había comenzado a ordenar cajas al otro lado, decidió que no era necesario establecer ningún tipo de contacto visual conmigo, pues sus labores aparentaban ser siempre más importantes. Aunque esto no era del todo cierto, si se me permite el beneficio de la duda.

—Holgazaneando —refunfuñó—. Es todo lo que hace ese mago, fingir que trabaja.

Tuve suerte de que mi compañero no me estuviera mirando en ese momento, pues tardé unos segundos en entender de que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Tan disimuladamente como pude, apoyé el rostro en mi mano para ocultar aquel gesto que no sería bien recibido por todo el mundo en esta habitación y fijé mis ojos en los libros de la estantería más lejana que encontré, sin prestar atención a las palabras en los lomos que difícilmente podía identificar a esta distancia.

En su lugar, dejé que mi cabeza se inundara con la marea de recuerdos y durante algún tiempo volví a ver el teatro como lo había conocido años atrás. Las caras habían cambiado desde entonces, aunque no necesariamente las personas ocultas tras ellas. Por aquellos días, a todos nos gustaba quedarnos a pasar el rato después de los ensayos, conversando sobre trivialidades, intentando hacernos compañía pese a que nadie tuviera mucho de sí que aportar.

De vez en cuando Fye, por aquel entonces director del teatro, amenizaba nuestras veladas con relatos cosechados de supuestas vidas pasadas o realizando trucos de magia: desde los más simples juegos de manos hasta otros más complejos que nadie entendía del todo cómo realizaba. Aquellas tardes se habían convertido en algunos de los recuerdos más preciados de mi adolescencia en el teatro, pero seguramente no le ocurría lo mismo a Kurogane, quien solía fastidiar las pequeñas demostraciones mágicas de Fye si tenía la oportunidad. Las odiaba. Su único placer al respecto consistía en desvelar los trucos de a quien desdeñosamente llamaba "el mago", al menos hasta que éste dejaba de lado las cartas y juegos de aficionado para realizar demostraciones realmente asombrosas...

Un golpe en la mesa me hizo volver al presente, brinco de por medio, tan sólo para encontrar el vaso de cristal frente a mí. Vacío, de momento. Aunque la botella de whisky que Kurogane sostenía de forma casi amenazante (él lo hace todo de forma amenazante) parecía indicar que no sería así por mucho tiempo. De reojo, busqué la hora en el reloj de pared.

—Nadie viene por aquí tan temprano —atajó Kurogane— y yo no preparo café. Esas mariconadas no son cosa mía.

Sus ojos rojos no admitirían alternativa alguna, la experiencia se había encargado de enseñármelo, así como también se había encargado de enseñarme que uno no debe hacer ascos al lado hospitalario de quien no suele ofrecer nada a nadie.

—El whisky estará bien, gracias.

Él llenó el vaso hasta la mitad, demasiado para estas horas de la mañana si no había hielo de por medio, pero me dije a mí mismo que hacía demasiado tiempo que no compartía un momento de tranquilidad con Kurogane, quien podría considerarse mi primera influencia alcohólica. Viéndolo llenar su propio vaso hasta el tope y beber su contenido como si se tratase de agua, no me costaba recordar por qué.

—¿Problemas con ese puñetero teatro?

Podría decirse que había sido una especie de mentor para mí en algunos aspectos, sobre todo aquellos en los que sentía que Fye no encajaba conmigo, pues incluso siendo un crío demasiado influenciable había cosas que simplemente no podría encontrar en aquel delgaducho director. En concreto, la figura masculina que me sirviera de ideal y ejemplo a seguir, porque Fye era todo salvo masculino.

Le di el primer trago al whisky, lamentando en silencio que no estuviera frío.

—Siempre da problemas —dije.

Kurogane, que no por seco era una persona poco intuitiva, decidió no ahondar en el tema. De hecho, durante el resto del tiempo no volvió a abrir la boca más que para beber. Y pese a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar de esta situación, la verdad es que me sentía cómodo hasta que Fye hizo acto de presencia, llegado de quién sabe dónde, justo cuando el alcohol comenzaba a relajar mis músculos y el estómago a arder pidiendo clemencia. Mi compañero se bebió de un trago los restos de su whisky, golpeó el mostrador con el vaso vacío y se alejó en lo que supuse sería su despedida antes de ocultarse en la trastienda, dejando que Fye y yo arregláramos nuestros asuntos en privado.

—Has tardado mucho —le gruñó cuando se encontraron a mitad de camino—. Más te valía llegar antes, el renacuajo parece enfadado.

Dicho aquello, desapareció tras la acostumbrada cortina que hacía de puerta mientras yo fruncía el ceño para no sonreír tampoco delante de Fye.

Pese a que Kurogane ya no fuera al teatro y por ello apenas cruzáramos saludos durante mis visitas a su amigo, pareja o lo que fuera, seguiría tratándome como lo había hecho siempre. Me quedaba claro que por muchas cosas que yo hiciera (o dejara de hacer), por muchos centímetros de altura que ganara o muchos años que pasaran, para él siempre sería el _crío_, el _mocoso_ o incluso el _renacuajo_. Porque otro detalle gracioso de Kurogane es que jamás llama a la gente por su nombre, aunque luego deteste los apodos que Fye le pone a él.

El par de ojos azules me observaron desde el otro lado del mostrador, mientras curvaba su boca perversa y yo sentía que comenzaba a haber demasiados Gatos de Cheshire en esta historia.

—Oh, espero que no estés enfadado conmigo —le oí decir. Apoyó los codos en la madera, ensanchando su sonrisa aun cuando estaba seguro de que aquello era humanamente imposible. Claro que entonces recordaría lo mucho que Fye distaba de parecer humano algunas veces—. ¿O sí lo estás?

Yo hinché de aire mis pulmones y apuré el último trago de whisky, acomodándome en una silla en la que, probablemente, no permanecería sentado mucho tiempo.

**Escena III**

**-Sakura-**

Lo primero que noté en Eriol fue su aspecto desaliñado: llevaba la corbata a medio ligar, la camisa y los pantalones arrugados, el pelo revuelto y el rostro amarillo de quien se ha pasado las últimas noches en vela. Incluso a la distancia, pues él continuaba bajo el umbral de la puerta y yo de pie en medio del salón, conseguía distinguir aquel gesto derrotado y las bolsas llenas de pensamientos acumulados bajo los ojos. Jamás le había visto en semejante estado. En todos los años que llevábamos juntos, ni una sola vez se desacomodaba el cuello de su camisa o se le ensuciaba el cabello.

Aquella imagen me apuñaló el pecho con una culpabilidad muy merecida, hizo que se me enfriaran las manos y la lengua se me enredara en la boca antes de conseguir decirle lo mucho que me dolía ser culpable, víctima y testigo de su miseria.

—Perdóname. —Por un momento creí ser quien abrió la boca para conjurar las palabras mágicas, pero entonces me di cuenta de que habíamos hablado al unísono—. No quería venir hoy...

Eriol no dijo más, aunque tampoco hacía falta. Se acercó arrastrando los pies y me abrazó con más ansiedad que fuerza, mi nariz captando al instante el aroma a alcohol que rezumaba su piel, provocando que se me aflojaran las rodillas y también le abrazara. Podía ver los pedazos esparcidos por todo el suelo de nuestro hogar, pero no sabía por dónde empezar a juntarlos.

¿Cómo reparar a alguien así?, me pregunté. Si había tocado fondo, ¿cómo arrastrarlo una vez más a la superficie para ver si aún respira?

La impotencia me hizo dudar durante demasiado tiempo, el suficiente para verme a mí misma reflejada en aquella estampa. ¿Así se sentía él al verme reptar sobre el barro cada día?

Tenía que ser un espectáculo horrible.

Llevé las manos a sus mejillas frías, tratando de adivinar en qué rincones se habría estado escondiendo durante todos estos días y cuán desesperado estaba realmente. Aunque el raciocinio advertía que lo más sensato era dudar de todo lo que hiciera o dijera, el resto de mí era esa otra parte, mucho más poderosa, que me obligaba a preocuparme por él sin importar las circunstancias que pudieran haberle traído hasta aquí, para concentrarme tan sólo en lo que mis sentidos podían captar y en la lástima que estaba sintiendo.

Su rostro abandonó el escondite en mi hombro; examinándome con pericia científica mientras me acariciaba. Buscó la vida desde el otro lado de las lupas que cargaba su nariz, pero necesitó palpar cada centímetro de mi rostro como si en realidad no me viera. De pronto aparentaba ser un ciego, incapaz de reconocer lo que tenía delante.

_Eriol, soy yo. ¿No me recuerdas?_

Se había ido inclinando sobre mí de forma tan paulatina que no lo noté hasta sentir el roce de sus labios en mi frente. Un caudal de besos fluyó piel abajo, cursando mis sienes, mejillas, nariz, mandíbula, mentón y al fin desembocó en mis propios labios, con una suavidad que removió el lecho lodoso de unos sentimientos olvidados casi por completo.

Yo luché por tragar el nudo que ató mi garganta, repentinamente consciente de que no todo había sido siempre la mierda en la que nos acabamos convirtiendo. Que en el principio de los tiempos yo había querido a Eriol, de alguna forma, y era ese recuerdo el que me entibiaba el vientre con su calor nostálgico. Que él mismo también podía haberme querido a mí, cuando me besaba justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Su mano, colándose entre los pliegues de la ropa, trazando en la piel de mi espalda círculos a contrarreloj que quizá intentaban impedir el paso del tiempo, se movía justo de la misma forma en que lo había hecho una noche muy lejana, bajo este mismo techo, pero sobre un cuerpo que no era del todo el mismo. Entonces yo le había detenido, asustada por primera vez ante algo que jamás se me ocurrió que pasaría. Los ojos azules de Eriol de pronto contenían todas las preguntas del universo. Yo, sin embargo, sólo tenía una respuesta que ofrecer.

Aquella tibia noche de verano él había oído la historia tras mi intento de suicidio con la boca entreabierta y los puños cerrados sobre las sábanas. Aquella noche, su paciencia infinita había tirado suavemente de mí para acurrucarme en un abrazo, apenas rompiendo el silencio con unas palabras que hoy podía oír tan claramente como si volviera a susurrármelas al oído.

_Quiero ser tu futuro, Sakura. No voy a dejar que el pasado te haga más daño, pero para eso tendremos que esforzarnos mucho... y esperar, ¿cierto?_

Esperar. Con qué facilidad lo habíamos acordado entonces, quién sabe a ciencia cierta con qué dificultad nos arrepentiríamos después. Esperar, ¿para qué? Si sólo nos había servido para postergar lo inevitable, alimentando la infección hasta volverla insufrible; hasta hacernos caer en el lecho, sumirnos en las fiebres, quizá arrastrarnos a la sepultura. La herida se había abierto entonces pero jamás cicatrizado, y yo podía sentirla palpitar cada vez que él se acercaba más de lo debido.

Podía verla ahora mismo, reflejada en la lividez de su rostro que aún hoy seguía esperando.

—Eriol —le dije de pronto—, llévame a la cama.

Dejé de sentir su respiración acariciarme los labios, segundos antes de separarse unos centímetros de mí y así poder mirarme a los ojos. Sospeché que estaba esperando que repitiera mi orden, quizá porque después de tantos años esperando se creería capaz incluso de haberlo imaginado, pero no lo hice. O al menos no con palabras.

Arrastré mis manos hacia su cuello y tiré de Eriol para besarle de la misma forma en que él lo había estado haciendo conmigo antes. Finalmente, sentí sus dedos cerrarse sobre mi cintura y dirigir mis pasos hacia la habitación, pues era yo quien retrocedía.

En algún momento mis piernas dieron contra el borde de la cama, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el lecho. Eriol no tardó demasiado en descender hasta donde estaba yo y volver a reclamar mis labios al principio, luego el resto de mi cuerpo.

Si se lo entregaba, pensé mientras él desabotonaba la parte superior de mi pijama, nuestro asunto pendiente habría quedado saldado por fin. Así, Eriol nunca más volvería a casa ebrio cuando realmente no quería venir, yo podría dejar de sentirme endeudada de por vida y con suerte ya ni siquiera volveríamos a buscarnos.

Era justo y necesario, me repetí un millón de veces, mientras mis ojos se perdían en la pintura del techo y sus manos me desnudaban la piel al escalofriante aire de la habitación. La calefacción mantenía una temperatura constante, por encima de los veintitrés grados la última vez que me fijé en el termómetro, pero aun así sentía la carne de gallina. Mi primer impulso fue cubrirme el cuerpo con los brazos, como si realmente pudiera esconder algo tras ellos, aunque después mi atención se centraría en luchar contra el temblequeo de mis rodillas para evitar que éstas se juntaran.

_Será sólo esta vez._

Eriol se sentó a la orilla de la cama, observando su obra maestra desde una posición más elevada, durante un tiempo que se hizo eterno. Me imaginé que después de tantos años era merecedor de una degustación pausada y bien digerida, así que procuré mantenerme muy tranquila en mi sitio, recostada sobre el mullido colchón. Esperando. Luego de un rato, le vi ponerse de pie y seguí con la mirada su camino hasta el rincón de la habitación donde aún se erguía su perchero. Al igual que le había visto hacer cada noche, se desvistió con calma, colocando cada prenda en su sitio correspondiente.

Cuando volvió hasta mí ya no le quedaba una pizca de ropa encima. Se tumbó a mi lado, quedamos cara a cara y yo no pude ni quise apartar la mirada de sus ojos porque eran lo único que reconocía en toda esta extraña situación, lo único a lo que podía aferrarme para evitar la tentadora idea de salir huyendo por la puerta más cercana. Supe que si me atrevía a bajar la mirada y encontrar mi propio cuerpo desnudo, lo arruinaría todo porque, sobre todas las cosas, odiaba verme a mí misma.

De pronto, la suavidad de sus dedos me acarició las piernas, se deslizó vientre arriba, fluyó por el canal entre mis pechos, se desvió hacia hombros y brazos, cuello, rostro; luego en sentido contrario, yendo y viniendo, hasta que mi espalda tensa comenzó a ceder y mi respiración a acompasarse con sus caricias. Él debió notarlo, pues no fue hasta entonces que se acercó a besarme. Su primera parada fueron mis labios, y al igual que antes no se aventuró a nada más hasta que yo me atreví a corresponderle, mientras sus manos continuaban haciendo el mismo recorrido una y otra vez.

Y cuando digo el mismo, quiero decir que era el mismo _exactamente_.

Dediqué toda mi fuerza de voluntad a disimular lo inquietante que me estaba pareciendo aquella rutina e incliné un poco la cabeza cuando noté que quería emprender el descenso hacia mi cuello. Respiré hondo, cerré los ojos y me concentré únicamente en la agradable sensación de su lengua trazando círculos en mi piel, bajando hacia la clavícula y los hombros, haciendo que al fin mi cuerpo entrara lentamente en calor. En algún momento comencé a sentir la necesidad de tocarle, así que llevé mis manos hasta su nuca para revolverle el cabello, pero Eriol las apartó con cuidado y las desvió hacia su espalda. Yo me quedé desconcertada un momento, aunque preferí no darle importancia y dejarlas ahí un rato.

Por desgracia, en cuanto volví a mover las manos para acariciarle mientras él ya repartía besos por la sensible piel de mi vientre, volvió a ocurrir y mis dedos acabaron otra vez donde él quería.

—Oye, Eriol...

—Shhh —le oí replicar suavemente, sin desocupar su actividad—, tú déjamelo a mí.

Preferí obedecerle, al menos hasta que se me ocurriera alguna forma de interpretar lo que estaba ocurriendo o recibiera una guía sobre cómo se supone que deba reaccionar cualquier persona sensata ante una situación como ésta.

El hilo de mis pensamientos se cortó al sentir que una de sus manos se deslizaba entre mis piernas. Cuando quise darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, mis rodillas ya habían intentado juntarse y él había tenido que retenerlas para poder continuar acariciándome, acomodado entre ellas, en cuclillas a la orilla de la cama.

Recuperé el control sobre mi cuerpo sólo el tiempo suficiente para obligar a mis piernas a relajarse. Luego de eso, los ojos se me cerraron sin preguntar, la espalda se me arqueó en pequeños pero constantes espasmos de placer y mis pulmones trabajaron sin coordinación alguna, entregada completamente al vaivén monótono de la mano que me acariciaba siempre al borde del orgasmo, deteniéndose justo cuando mi cuerpo exigía el golpe final. No conforme con ello, en algún momento Eriol inclinó la cabeza hasta que su cabello me hizo cosquillas en el vientre y su lengua acompañó al movimiento de sus manos. Entonces, a mí me asaltó una necesidad tan brutal de detenerle o hacerle acabar el trabajo de una vez que tomé el impulso necesario para incorporarme, apartar su cabeza de ahí y empujarle hasta que fuera él quien acabase tendido sobre la cama a merced de lo que yo quisiera hacerle...

O eso habría sucedido, de no ser porque Eriol me detuvo una vez más. Antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo aparte de separar un poco la espalda del colchón, él adivinó mis intenciones y de un delicado pero infranqueable empujón volvió a recostarme sobre la cama, porque siempre querría tener el mando. No pude quejarme. Apenas había abierto la boca para exigir que me dejara participar cuando ya se había colocado sobre mí y reclamado mis labios con un beso, hambriento al principio, pero moderado y matemáticamente calculado en cuanto comencé a responderle.

No necesité esperar a sentirle entrar en mí y moverse con la misma meticulosa cadencia para entender que el Eriol al que yo había conocido en los últimos años siempre acabaría volviendo. Aunque no hubiera sido así desde el principio (o entonces supiera disimularlo) se había convertido en esto y no habría pasado en común, cariño ni amor que pudieran traerle de vuelta. Nuestra relación no era más que un cadáver disecado: en exterior muy parecido a lo que había tenido vida una vez, pero macabro para cualquiera con sangre en las venas.

Como jamás se me permitió hacer otra cosa, me limité a abrazar su espalda mientras él hacía todo el trabajo. El placer me atacaba en oleadas, a merced de la voluntad del hombre sobre mí, hasta que la presión en mi bajo vientre se volvió insoportable y él finalmente permitió que me derritiera entre suspiros de alivio.

No fue hasta haber acabado yo que Eriol se dio el lujo de alzarme un poco las caderas, aumentar el ritmo y hundirse en mí hasta que dolió, permitirle al animal cautivo en su interior abandonarse a los instintos y correrse. Lo digo así, porque eso me pareció, justo en el último momento, el breve instante en que se portó conmigo como en realidad cada partícula de su primitivo ser quería hacerlo.

Pasado el trámite recobró la compostura, su peso dejó de aplastarme y se recostó a mi lado, con los ojos fijos en el techo. Yo me entretuve intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de los latidos en mi pecho, acompasando respiración y sentimientos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntaría él, muchos silencios más tarde.

A mí se me quebraría una sonrisa en los labios, pero pensé que había hecho lo que debía para pagar nuestra libertad.

—Sí —respondí—. No te preocupes por mí.

_No te preocupes más._

Eriol giró la cabeza hacia aquí y nos miramos, entendiendo sin necesidad de más palabras lo que ambos queríamos decirnos aunque nadie lo dijera nunca. Con la máscara de vuelta en su sitio, me levanté de la cama para buscar algo de ropa con la que vestirme después de la ducha. No tenía todo el tiempo del mundo antes de ir al teatro, y si se me ocurría llegar incluso más tarde de lo habitual acabaría metiéndome en problemas.

Una montaña de ropa más tarde, entré al baño y trabé la puerta desde dentro, entendiendo que cuando saliera, Eriol ya no estaría en la habitación.

Entendiendo que aquello era, también, lo justo y necesario.

**Escena IV**

**-Shaoran-**

—¿Entonces?

La sonrisa de Fye era posiblemente una de las cosas más desquiciantes del universo, algo que poco podía decir a su favor si se pasaba la mayor parte del día sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como si tú no fueras capaz de entender que se estaba riendo en tu cara, le diera igual o, de hecho, quisiera que te dieras cuenta para así poder reírse con más ganas.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —preguntó.

Yo sentí que la última gota de paciencia se deslizaba lentamente, cuerpo abajo.

—¿No piensas decir nada sobre lo que te acabo de contar?

Los ojos azules de Fye miraron el techo, fingiendo evocar mi monólogo sobre la cita con Yukito Tsukishiro, aquella charla escalofriante y el papel doblado que siempre cargaba en algún bolsillo.

—Es que no sé qué quieres que te diga, Shaoran.

Existe poca gente, entre aquellos que me rodean, capaces de lograr que pierda el control, de conseguir sacarme de quicio lo suficiente para la coraza se agriete y a punto esté de quebrarse en mil pedazos. La he labrado a base de mucho trabajo y paciencia, me ayuda a mantenerme sereno para sopesar mis palabras o mis actos, con sus consecuencias, tan fríamente como me sea posible y así no volver a dejarme arrastrar hasta el centro del infierno por culpa de otra mala decisión. Me mantiene siempre aquí, oculto, callando, observando, calculando la forma más astuta de dirigir las riendas de la vida que llevo y de las falsas vidas que controlo. Aunque haga frío o el aire te corte la cara, siempre es mejor que cocerse en el fuego de aquel caldero...

Pero entonces, en cualquier momento, puede aparecer Tomoyo portando una noticia como su boda con Ritsuko, o Fye conspirando desde las sombras para echar abajo el teatro y luego pretender hacerse el desentendido. Y si coincide, además, que ambas cosas ocurren la misma semana, de pronto los sentimientos se vuelven algo imposible de ocultar.

Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó, tirando de mis dedos hasta convertir mis puños en dos mazas que ansiaban aplastar la estúpida cara que tenía delante, borrar esa sonrisa a base de dejarlo sin dientes y seguir hasta que sólo quedaran sus restos en forma de papilla rosa. Por suerte o por desgracia, algo de mi lado más racional consiguió empujar en el sentido contrario, desviando mi puño derecho contra la madera del mostrador.

—¡Podías empezar a explicarme por qué no te has molestado siquiera en avisarme que planeabas vender el teatro! —le grité—. ¿Te parecía mejor idea que me enterase por medio de ese loco? ¡Que de repente me llame un puto psiquiatra del que no he oído hablar en mi vida, para citarme por algo que nadie quiere decirme en qué consiste, y al llegar allí me entere de que pretende comprar el teatro para tirarlo abajo y... poner... casas encima! —Las manos me hormigueaban, sudaba hielo—. ¡Y niños! ¡Y un... perro!

—Creía que te gustaban los perros.

—¡No encima de mi teatro! —Me di cuenta de lo absurdo que estaba sonando al callar y ver que Fye continuaba tan sereno como siempre. Tiré del pelo que me caía por la frente hacia atrás, como si eso me permitiera respirar mejor—. Luego de hablar con Tsukishiro, corrí hasta aquí pero tú no estabas —continué, cuando logré calmarme un poco—. Necesitaba respuestas entonces y las sigo necesitando ahora. No entiendo qué te ha llevado a hacer algo así ni qué pretendes o ganas con ello, pero ese teatro es todo lo que tengo, Fye.

Bajé la cabeza, avergonzado de acabar confesando algo así a alguien como él, aunque fuera algo que ambos supiéramos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por un momento se me ocurrió que había hecho mal en venir si eso me había impulsado a hablar, que más me habría valido quedarme con la duda y arreglármelas solo. Se suponía que ya era un adulto. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía que hacer las cosas siempre tan mal? ¿Por qué seguía necesitando que él me explicara en qué consistía mi vida cada vez que me perdía por ahí?

Sentí su mano apoyarse en mi hombro derecho; pesaba como una enorme responsabilidad.

—Shaoran —me llamó, usando su tono más conciliador, actuando como lo más parecido a la madre que ya no tenía—. Escucha: cuando me fui del teatro, mi vida tomó un nuevo rumbo. No es fácil dejar las cosas atrás, lo sabes bien, pero a veces vale la pena el sacrificio. ¿Sabes?, antes no tenía nada en el mundo aparte de esa panda de alcohólicos despechados. A veces era como vivir dentro de una canción de Jim Morrison, otras incluso me convencía de haber quedado atrapado en una de esas absurdas películas de Takashi Miike. Todo el mundo delante de ti se está jodiendo de las formas más retorcidas, estúpidas o asquerosas que puedas imaginar, sin embargo tú sigues sentado en tu silla, mirándolos como si eso no te afectara en lo más mínimo... pero después, cuando llegues a casa y te metas en cama para descansar, tendrás pesadillas. Eso al principio. Lo siguiente será que apenas puedas pegar ojo, aunque no entiendas del todo por qué, si al fin y al cabo a ti no te incumbe, ¿cierto?

—Aunque eso sea así...

Fye me interrumpió antes de que pudiera espantar aquellas ideas con la primera excusa disponible.

—Sería perfecto si lo disfrutaras, pero no lo disfrutas. Entonces, quizá sea el momento de volver a dejarlo todo y buscar una ocupación que te permita dormir tranquilo. A mí, por ejemplo, se me ocurrió abrir una librería. —Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo al ver que se movía, señalando con su brazo que no me tocaba aquel pequeño mundo de estanterías a nuestro alrededor—. No es muy rentable que digamos, pero me mantiene entretenido y puedo leer todo lo que quiera, al fin y al cabo nadie me compra los libros después. —Se rió, aunque a mí no me cabía en la cabeza cómo podía reírse de lo mal que funcionaba su propia tienda—. Tengo mis amados autores, mi sofá de lectura, mi _shisha_, viajes por el Mediterráneo de vez en cuando, a Kurogane y mi cafetera. Por cierto, ¿te apetece un café?

—No.

Le oí suspirar. Probablemente, la frustración que él me provocaba a mí no era algo unilateral.

—Está bien que quieras seguir con lo que te he legado, pero tampoco hace falta que te estanques. No, si no es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida... si se ha convertido en un tedio. —Me golpeó suavemente la frente, como llamando a la puerta de una habitación vacía—. Eres muy perseverante y la perseverancia es una virtud. Aun así no te equivoques, puede ser un problema si no sabes controlarla... como tantas otras cosas en la vida. —Su mano abandonó mi cabeza, no sin antes revolverme el pelo—. Dime la verdad, ¿no has estado esperando esta oportunidad durante mucho tiempo? ¿Algo que te obligue a dejarlo todo para poder empezar desde cero?

Yo alcé la vista, buscando alguna señal que me indicara el camino. Me sentía como un niño regañado, pero no tenía ni idea de por qué me regañaban ni qué se suponía que debía hacer en consecuencia.

—Dije que me encargaría del teatro —murmuré.

Aquélla era una promesa que había aprendido de memoria, a base de repetírmela cada día, pues era lo único sólido a lo que llevaba aferrándome desde que Fye abandonara su antigua manada para buscarse otra más acogedora.

¿El problema? No parecía tan efectiva cuando la decía en voz alta, a cualquier otro que no fuera yo.

Fye se cruzó de brazos al otro lado del mostrador, apagando su sonrisa hasta que desapareció casi por completo. Desvió la mirada, la fijó en la ventana que daba a la calle y allí se quedó mientras continuaba hablando, desprovisto ya de cualquier autoridad como maestro, desautorizado por su propia mano ante quien continuaba siendo el mismo chiquillo perdido que encontró años atrás.

—Te legué el teatro porque me parecía que querías formar parte de él —dijo— y porque, aunque ser actor no es lo tuyo, sí tienes el carácter adecuado para dirigir. Además... —Se detuvo. Me miró un instante, dudando, yo esperé en silencio a que continuara. No podía rogárselo, pero sentí el mismo alivio que cualquier persona con emociones sentiría al verlo girarse hacia la ventana y abrir la boca para continuar hablando—. Me sentí muy mal por lo que pasó.

—¿Lo que pasó? —dudé.

—Sabes de sobra a qué me refiero. Si no hubiera sido por mí, nunca habrías probado ni la mitad de las cosas que probaste durante la adolescencia. Especialmente la heroína.

La sola mención de aquel nombre me hizo sudar estalactitas. Guardé las manos en los bolsillos, sin saber qué hacer con ellas ni con el vacío en el estómago que consiguió marearme.

—Me metí en eso porque quise —farfullé, luchando inútilmente con mi cerebro, intentando ahuyentar los recuerdos tan torpemente como quien lucha contra el humo de una fogata una noche de viento—. Porque era un crío e incluso más imbécil de lo que soy ahora.

Fye negó con la cabeza.

—Tú eras un crío, pero yo era un adulto y no fui de ninguna ayuda para ti, incluso cuando ayudarte era exactamente lo que quería. Te metí en algo de lo que un niño no sabe salir.

—¡Mierda, Fye, salí y eso es lo importante!

—Porque eres un cabezota. Pero aunque ahora estés limpio y todo eso haya quedado atrás, lo que sufriste en el pasado no se arreglará ni yo dejaré de sentirme culpable por ello. —Su sonrisa regresó en toda su gloria, tal y como la recordaba: la enorme sonrisa triste de Fye—. Por eso quise dejarte el teatro. Fue mi forma de pedirte perdón por toda esa basura, aunque tampoco parece que haya sido la decisión más acertada...

Nadar contracorriente se hizo demasiado complicado al encontrarme con esa imagen que de pronto se hacía tan familiar: la del Fye sombrío y derrotado que hacía tiempo no veía.

Los recuerdos de mis diecinueve años me dejaban un amargo sabor de boca y un remolino en las entrañas. Aunque había probado la heroína a los dieciséis, cuando Fye me la ofreció y quizá dos o tres veces más ese año, también de su mano, no fue hasta los diecisiete que convertí el consumo en algo habitual. Solté las riendas de mi caballo blanco en la recta final de los dieciocho, corriendo sin control ladera abajo, aferrándome como podía a la vida aunque fuera sólo por costumbre. Consumía varias veces por semana, gastándome en jaco todo el dinero que tenía, y cuando se me acababa ese dinero no me quedaba más remedio que conseguirlo por los medios que fueran. Habría tenido varios problemas con la policía, de no ser porque me juntaba con las compañías adecuadas y corría realmente rápido a la hora de escapar, pero esos problemas jamás me detenían, pues al mono no le importa nada de eso: cómo consigas el dinero es tu problema. Si tienes que trabajar, trabaja. Si tienes que pasar tú mismo la droga, haz negocio. Si tienes que robar, roba. Si quieren atraparte, huye. Lo único que le importa a él es la siguiente dosis, y no te dejará en paz hasta que se la des.

El punto de inflexión llegó una noche como cualquier otra, concretamente una que yo supuse sería tranquila; había conseguido algo de dinero trabajando temporalmente en una imprenta y llevaba una buena racha, sin carreras con pesados bolsos a cuestas o peripecias para entrar en casas ajenas. Y siempre es un riesgo esperar a tu proveedor, aunque estés oculto en el rincón más oscuro del callejón menos concurrido de tu ciudad, pues casualmente algún policía de guardia puede dar contigo, pero no se me había ocurrido preocuparme por otra cosa. Por ejemplo, que mi proveedor de confianza tuviera otros planes en aquel oscuro rincón del mundo porque, oh, sorpresa, él no estaba en mejores condiciones que cualquier otro _yonki_.

Fue realmente fácil: el tipo no traía lo acordado, pero exigía dinero, y ninguno de los dos estaba en sus cabales. Claro que yo no tenía un cuchillo conmigo, así que tampoco conté con que él lo tuviera cuando me pareció buena idea forcejear. Acabé con una puñalada en el estómago, tirado en el suelo, sin un yen en el bolsillo, consciente de milagro. Recuerdo que me reí al agradecer que no se hubiera llevado mi teléfono, probablemente porque era tan viejo que no podría servirle ni para venderlo, pero aquel teléfono me salvó la vida. Como lo más absurdo que pude hacer, en lugar de llamar a una ambulancia mi cerebro recurrió a Tomoyo. Tuve tiempo de llamarla y decirle en dónde estaba, aunque no entiendo de qué forma pudo ella descifrar mis balbuceos mientras yo veía el charco de sangre hacerse más grande y alucinaba con que se me iban a escurrir las vísceras entre los dedos.

Aquella noche, mientras esperaba, la idea de la muerte me asaltó por primera vez. Fue una sensación fugaz antes del fundido en negro de mi cabeza, pero me aterró tanto que, estoy seguro, mi cuerpo luchó con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerme con vida.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es una habitación en el Hospital de Tomoeda, no sé cuál exactamente. Paredes blancas, ventana pequeña, olor a desinfectante, lo típico. Tomoyo sentada junto a la cama, explicándome que había acudido a su cita conmigo trayéndose a Ritsuko, quien tuvo la fuerza suficiente para arrastrarme fuera de aquel callejón mientras llegaba la ambulancia. Jamás agradecí a Ritsuko por ello, ni pensaba hacerlo, pero en el fondo sentía que le debía algo y sospecho que eso era uno de los tantos impedimentos a la hora plantearme seriamente su asesinato.

No fue hasta aquella tarde, al despertar en el hospital, que fui consciente de cuanto estaba ocurriendo y de que bajo ningún concepto deseaba morir así. No quería convertir mi vida en eso, levantarme cada día como durante los últimos meses, pensando sólo en cuántos billetes me faltaban para conseguir la próxima dosis, cuándo las ratas que anidaban en mi cabeza y roían sin cesar la corteza cerebral dejarían por fin de hacer ruido y yo tendría unas horas de paz. No quería acabar como ese otro desgraciado que me apuñaló y pudo haberme matado sin quererlo, pero lo había visto claramente: él era yo en probablemente no mucho tiempo.

Pero, sobre todas las cosas, recordé lo que me había traído hasta aquí y entendí que la persona que me había dado la vida no merecía lo que me daba el lujo de hacer con ella. Que no pudiera verlo no justificaba en ningún caso tremenda falta de respeto a su memoria, y bastó con que yo fuera consciente de esto para convertirme en el juez que necesitaba.

Fui un paciente tan insoportable como pude, así que me dieron el alta a la primera oportunidad que tuvieron. En cuanto salí del hospital fui hasta el teatro, llené varias botellas de agua, conseguí un par de cubos vacíos para detritus y me encerré en mi improvisada habitación.

—No me dejes salir, salvo con los pies por delante —le había ordenado a Tomoyo, quien recibió las llaves justo antes de cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

—¡No tienes por qué hacerlo así!

El ruido del escritorio que arrastré para bloquear del todo la puerta hizo que me costara bastante oírla desde el otro lado. Pensé que daba lo mismo, que total sabía lo que me estaba diciendo, que de todos modos no me importaba su opinión.

—Quiero que sea así.

—Shaoran. —Esta vez habló Fye; había esperado a que dejara de arrastrar muebles contra la puerta para que le oyera bien. Su tono de voz era aquel tono odiosamente suave que, aun hoy, usaba cuando debía sonar convincente—. Hay otros métodos. Podemos conseguir algo de metadona, lo hará más fácil. Sé de alguien...

En aquel momento, yo pensé que conocía a sus amigos y que tampoco quería terminar como ellos. La gran mayoría habían dejado de consumir heroína para acabar enganchándose a la metadona y ahora eran igual de _yonkis_ que antes, quizá más. Los métodos de Fye no me habían beneficiado antes, por tanto, tampoco me beneficiarían ahora. Me prometí que a partir de aquí, pasara lo que pasara, intentaría hacer siempre las cosas a mi manera en lugar de a la suya, que fácilmente me arrastraría a la tumba antes de poder darme cuenta.

No soy consciente de cuánto esperarían ellos ahí, confiando en que me aburriría en algún momento y saldría para pedir ayuda (o mandarlo todo a la mierda y clavarme otra dosis), pero aquella primera noche me dormí con el arrullo de su conversación al otro lado de la puerta. Lucharon para convencerme también al día siguiente, aunque jamás intentaron forzar la entrada y, conforme se fueron sucediendo las horas, dejaron de insistir.

Siempre hubo alguien al otro lado durante el día. La noche era el único momento en el que me quedaba solo, o al menos eso pensaba yo mientras clavaba los ojos en el techo, deseando poder atravesarlo para escapar de los temblores que me sacudían el cuerpo.

El síndrome de abstinencia físico duró cuatro o cinco días, que a mí me parecieron eternos, pero aquello no fue el final, pues la adicción psicológica seguía estando presente... y seguiría durante un par de años más. A cualquiera que lo oiga puede resultarle estúpido, incluso gracioso, pero lo cierto es que durante mucho tiempo no pude pensar en algo tan simple como una cuchara de la misma forma en la que podía hacerlo cualquiera. Si no me paraba a pensarlo, aun ahora acababa revolviendo el café con un tenedor, aunque para ahorrarme esa misma costumbre hubiera optado por tomarlo sin azúcar siempre que fuera prescindible.

Apenas pude decir que lo había superado dos años después, con veintiuno, cuando conseguí comer un trozo de tarta preparada por Tomoyo usando la cuchara que me tendió, sin percatarme hasta que ella lo mencionara. Recordaré siempre el sabor dulce de aquella tarta. De hecho, la cuchara que usé sigue guardada en el cajón de mi escritorio del teatro, junto a _Un artista del hambre_. Claro que no todos los días me siento igualmente capaz de tocarla...

—Aunque te lo haya dejado a ti, no es un legado con el que tengas que cargar —habló Fye, invitándome de vuelta al presente—. No me debes nada.

Yo quise darle un trago al whisky que Kurogane me había servido antes, pero a mitad de camino recordé que el vaso estaba vacío. Volví a dejarlo en el mostrador, rechazando la sugerencia de Fye sobre servirme otro, por aquella costumbre de rechazar automáticamente todo lo que me ofreciera a no ser que estuviera desesperado.

La última cosa que había aceptado de su mano, en realidad, había sido el propio teatro cuando supe que él pretendía cerrar definitivamente sus puertas y cambiar su estilo de vida. Fye me había llamado entonces para contármelo en privado, golpeándome con semejante noticia en medio de la última obra que preparábamos, y yo no había podido callarme.

Teniendo en cuenta la confesión de hoy, todo le había salido como planeaba: el tonto de Shaoran cae en la trampa y "elige" hacerse cargo del teatro. Si, además, le Fye le deja una pequeña reserva de dinero para mantener en pie el recinto y pagar los impuestos de éste, él sólo tendrá que concentrarse en sobrevivir, preparar las obras, quizá divertirse de vez en cuando. El dinero no es problema, por supuesto, pues Fye es otro de esos niños ricos escapados de casa para vivir la bohemia bajo el primer puente en el que le dejen quedarse. Y no hay dinero que pueda pagar la tranquilidad de consciencia mejor que el dinero destinado a una obra de caridad hacia un niño con el que te sientes en deuda.

Por supuesto, no todo era tan sencillo, ni para el tonto de Shaoran ni para el astuto de Fye.

—Cuando dijiste que el teatro se hundía sin remedio, prometí que conseguiría volver a llenar las butacas de espectadores —le recordé a él y también a mí mismo—. Hasta que eso no pase, no puedo dejarlo.

—No es que no puedas, es que no quieres. A mí no me importaría que lo hicieras.

—Puede que a ti no te importe, pero yo no me lo perdonaría.

La expresión de Fye se relajó, llegó incluso a reír mientras se acercaba al mostrador y apoyaba los codos en él. Yo me puse de pie y acomodé el cuello de mi gabardina, deseando haber traído una bufanda. Como no me había desabrigado al entrar, en cuanto asomara un pie ahí fuera era seguro que me congelaría.

—Ha sido una charla encantadora, Shaoran —volví a oír su voz, ahora a mis espaldas—. Sin embargo, creo que hay algo que deberías saber antes de irte.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Sé que no me lo has preguntado, pero te lo contaré de todos modos: no le he dicho a nadie que el teatro está en venta. Es tuyo, al fin y al cabo.

Yo detuve en seco los dedos que luchaban por abotonar el cuello de la gabardina y me giré, encontrándome a un Fye aparentemente muy divertido.

—¿Tú no...?

—No he tenido semejante conversación con nadie, te doy mi palabra.

—¿Y cuánto vale exactamente tu palabra?

A Fye no pareció molestarle la pregunta. Se encogió de hombros, tan tranquilo como siempre, antes de contestar.

—En mi opinión, la palabra de un mentiroso vale mucho. Si te hace una promesa será porque pretende diferenciarla del resto de las tonterías que dice, ¿no te parece?

La lógica de Fye no lo era tanto para mí, pero decidí darle el voto de confianza esta vez. Al fin y al cabo, era cierto que jamás me había prometido nada hasta ahora.

—Pero... entonces ¿quién?

Los largos mechones de pelo dorado se sacudieron al compás de su cabeza.

—No tengo la menor idea. Quizá fuera tu amiguito —añadió, riendo.

—No digas tonterías.

—Habla con más gente aparte de ti.

Fye se crecía mucho cuando hablábamos de él o cuando el niño decidía aparecerse en su presencia, pues le encantaba recordarme que yo no era el único con derecho a verlo y que existía gente con dones especiales. En su caso particular, afirmaba haber conectado con otros planos del universo y poder ver cosas que el resto generalmente no veía. Yo nunca supe hasta qué punto eso era verdad, aunque era cierto que veía al niño, pero, en cualquier caso, no me parecía bien que fuera por ahí jactándose de contactar con seres incorpóreos sólo porque se hubiera quedado pillado después de tantos psicotrópicos.

—Él no quiere que deje el teatro —refuté, dando por finalizada su teoría—. Suele arrastrarme cuando a mí no me apetece ir, así que tendré que buscar otro sospechoso.

—Suerte, entonces.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

Acabé de acomodarme el abrigo y me dirigí a la salida. Aún faltaban un par de horas hasta tener que encerrarme en el teatro, así que contaba con tiempo suficiente para asimilar un poco de lo que había averiguado e intentar atar cabos por otros derroteros. La campanilla tocó su música sobre mi cabeza cuando salí por la puerta, acompañada de la voz de Fye.

—¡Vuelve pronto —dijo—, Kurogane te echa de menos!

Pude oír el grito de protesta desde la calle antes de acelerar el paso, escapando de la sonrisa melancólica que tiró de mis labios por enésima vez en la última hora.

**Escena V**

**-Sakura-**

El apartamento era un mar tranquilidad cuando salí de mi baño reparador y fui recibida por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, haciendo brillar las motas de polvo hasta convertirlas en virutas de oro flotantes. En aquella atmósfera, tan irreal como mi vida misma, descansaban los restos de mi ropa desperdigada por el suelo, el montón de recuerdos que aún no había vuelto a guardar en el armario y mi propia imagen reflejada en el espejo, justo al lado de la cajonera en la que se ocultaba un bote de Prozac que jamás volvería a abrir. De Eriol sólo quedaban sus cosas, ordenadas entre el desorden de mi existencia, quizá esperando por siempre a que volviera.

Yo no sabía qué esperar exactamente.

Había ocultado mi cuerpo en la bañera hasta que el agua se enfrió, incapaz de pensar en nada de lo ocurrido. Me moví para entrar y salir de las habitaciones, poner cereales en un tazón, comérmelos o mirar la hora de vez en cuando para asegurarme de no llegar muy tarde al teatro, pero mi cerebro no se ocupó de nada más. En algún momento debió haber decidido que era mejor negar todo acceso a la memoria, así que le permití distraerme mientras tanto con otras sensaciones, como el hambre que por suerte recuperaba poco a poco.

Ya vestida y habiendo tomado un tentempié más consistente de lo normal en las últimas semanas, me puse en marcha. En el ascensor me crucé con mi vecina y su bebé, pero ni siquiera conseguí recordar su nombre. Lo disimulé lo mejor que pude antes de dejarla abandonar el edificio a ella primero, sólo por si casualmente elegíamos el mismo lado de la acera para echar a andar, disimulando que tenía algo de qué ocuparme en los buzones de correo. Fue una sorpresa para mí encontrar una carta, pues pocas veces obtenía nada aparte de los recibos de luz, gas y agua que ya habían llegado... o de los agradecimientos que mandaban las ONG a las que de alguna forma siempre acababa donando parte del dinero de mi cuenta corriente, pues nadie me había enseñado nunca a resistir las dramáticas historias de niños descalzos en rincones perdidos del mundo.

Cuando vi el sello de la universidad me alarmé, recordando que supuestamente yo esperaba los resultados de un examen que no había rendido en plenitud de facultades. ¡Por Dios, si apenas era consciente de haberme sentado a hacerlo!

Miré a ambos lados antes de abrir el sobre, como si existiera alguien a mi alrededor interesado en espiar mis notas académicas o tuviese derecho a opinar al respecto y luché contra un montón de hojas llenas de palabrería que me importaba muy poco, hasta que di por fin con las notas. Ahogué un grito de felicidad en mi garganta al descubrir que, si bien se debía a poco más que unas décimas, había conseguido aprobar el examen. No sabía si era suerte o si realmente había estudiado más de lo que mi cerebro abotagado por pastillas me permitía recordar, pero lo cierto es que lo agradecía en el alma. No es que a estas alturas de mi vida realmente tuviese que rendir cuentas a Fujitaka, que me había dado como caso perdido, pero prefería ahorrarme problemas. Él era quien pagaba mi carrera de Ciencias Empresariales, una carrera tan aburrida como pudiera imaginar, así que lo mejor era quitármela de encima cuanto antes. Entonces, quizá, cuando ya no hubiera nada que reclamar y el título estuviera en mis manos, podría optar por estudiar algo que de verdad me gustara, relacionado con el cine o la literatura, según me había prometido a mí misma hacía años, incluso con el teatro, podría llegar a prometerme ahora...

Desperté con un sobresalto al darme cuenta de que llevaba unos cuantos minutos aquí de pie, maravillándome con el increíble aprobado mientras se me hacía tarde para variar. Guardé la carta en mi bolso con tanta torpeza como puede padecer un ser humano y salí literalmente corriendo del edificio.

El sol de invierno me calentó la piel durante toda la carrera, así que cuando por fin me detuve a tomar aire ante la entrada del teatro luché por desembarazarme de las mil capas de abrigo que llevaban todo el camino cociéndome a fuego lento. Tuve una lucha titánica con la bufanda antes de conseguir quitármela y respirar aliviada, pero en uno de esos absurdos movimientos fue que conseguí ver a la persona que avanzaba a paso lento hacia aquí. Cabizbaja y pensativa, no se me ocurría imagen mejor para describir lo que a mis ojos era alguien perseguido por un gran problema. No se dio cuenta de mi presencia, ni siquiera cuando su constante marcha le dejó a apenas un par de metros de donde esperaba yo. Supongo que me vio cuando decidí volver a moverme; entonces alzó la cabeza con sorpresa y sus ojos amatistas parecieron lamentar encontrarse conmigo, sólo unos segundos antes de encubrirlo con la sonrisa habitual.

—¡Sakura, qué sorpresa! No esperaba encontrarte aquí. En la puerta, quiero decir.

—Eso es que nunca llegas tan tarde —bromeé, aunque ella se lo tomó literalmente.

—Cierto. No creí que tardaría tanto... —La miré sin entender—. Estuve en el médico, pero la consulta se demoró algo más de lo que esperaba.

En ese momento, supuse que lo que había visto antes no era un rostro preocupado y sus ojos no se habían hinchado de llorar, sino que podría ser cosa de la fiebre. No fue un consuelo. Me prometí que si su cara cansada se debía a una gripe y se le había ocurrido venir, sería yo misma quien la arrastrara, con estas manos, de regreso a donde quiera que se hubiera mudado. ¡Como tuviera fiebre, la obligaría a meterse en cama y no salir hasta recuperar algo de color!

—¡Si estás enferma, deberías haberte quedado en cama! —reproché.

No supe que había llevado una mano a su frente hasta que reparé en la expresión de Tomoyo, cuyos ojos me miraban abiertos de par en par. En ese momento me di cuenta también de que carecía de derecho a reprochar o recomendarle cosas, pues aunque yo la consideraba la primera amiga que tenía, semejante ocurrencia no tenía por qué significar que ella necesitara mis consejos tanto como yo podía necesitar los suyos. Sobre todo considerando que Tomoyo era quien siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas y yo era quien jamás entendía una mierda de lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor.

Aparté mi mano tan rápido como pude, oyéndola reír.

—Tranquila —dijo—. Fui a una revisión, nada más.

Yo asentí, con el rostro ardiéndome de vergüenza, mientras ella continuaba mirándome como si esperase que volviera a tocarla. Algo en su nueva sonrisa o en la forma en que le brillaban los ojos me aseguró que no olvidaría mi pequeño desliz, que cada pequeña muestra de interés, preocupación o afecto serían cuidadosamente guardados en los oscuros archivos de su memoria para quién sabe qué fines, pues Tomoyo parecía a veces una coleccionista de debilidades ajenas.

—Es importante hacer revisiones periódicas —recité, intentando salirme por la tangente—. Aunque parezca que no tienes ningún problema, quién mejor que tu médico para echar un vistazo de vez en cuando y al menos confirmar que sigues siendo fuerte como un roble. Más vale prevenir que... —Mi amiga volvió a reír, tentándome a hacer lo mismo—. Lo siento, mi... —iba a decir "novio", pero ya no estaba tan segura de que pudiera cargarle aquel título—. Eriol es médico, así que he acabado aprendiendo el discurso de memoria.

Tomoyo pasó a mi lado. Por un momento creí que se echaría a andar y esperaría que yo simplemente la siguiera, pero su mano encontró la mía por el camino.

—Bueno, todo eso es irrefutable. Pero ser siempre tan precavido es un aburrimiento, ¿no crees?

Entonces, la satisfecha sonrisa del criminal se dibujó en mis labios sin pedir permiso.

—Aburridísimo —confesé.

Aquella fría mano que atrapaba la mía tiró suavemente hacia delante.

—Ven, entremos. Al final se nos ha hecho tardísimo a las dos.

Yo me golpeé la frente con mi mano libre.

—¡Cierto! —suspiré, dejando que nos guiara a ambas hacia el ineludible destino de cada día—. No sé cómo me las arreglo, de verdad. En mi vida conseguiré llegar a tiempo a ninguna parte.

—No te preocupes, diremos que ha sido culpa mía si es que alguien se interesa en preguntar. —Atravesamos la puerta de entrada al teatro, donde todo se volvió negro y húmedo como el fondo de un pozo viejo. Tomoyo nos detuvo unos segundos, esperando a que nuestros ojos se acostumbraran a la repentina ausencia de sol—. Cuento con ciertos privilegios, como el beneplácito de nuestro director —continuó, volviendo a andar, y en medio de una oscuridad que aún me cegaba apenas pude distinguir su sonrisa cuando giró el rostro hacia mí—. Aunque juraría que tú también.

Yo no respondí, ni ella necesitó una respuesta; ambas volvimos a fijar la vista al frente y anduvimos sin soltarnos hasta la sala de actos. Nos extrañamos un poco al notar que había menos gente de la que debería, pues sólo ubicamos a Rika, Naoko y Shaoran en el centro del escenario. La escritora, que estaba en medio de ambos, sostenía su copia del guión y parecía discutir con ellos sobre algún detalle que a mí se me escapaba.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Tomoyo cuando nos acercamos.

Los tres alzaron la vista a la vez, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la voz había llegado desde un punto bastante más bajo y nos buscaron donde acababa el escenario. Naoko se asomó tras el guión y nos sonrió. O, más bien, le sonrió a Tomoyo, porque a mí no podía sonreírme delante de su amiga.

—Ya que la obra será estrenada —explicó—, nos pareció que debíamos comenzar a discutir seriamente la decoración del escenario. Lo estábamos dejando un poco de lado y no podemos atrasarlo más.

—¿Y Chiharu?

Esta vez fue Rika quien habló, aunque no lo hizo con tanta alegría como su acólita.

—Shaoran la ha mandado a buscar _attrezzo_ de obras viejas al almacén, para ver si podíamos encontrar algo que reciclar y ahorrarnos trabajo. Yo propuse ayudarla a traer las cosas, pero...

—Puedes ir a ayudarla —interrumpió él—. Pero si vas, no tendrás tiempo para opinar aquí.

—Ya sé. Entendí la primera vez que me lo dijiste.

—¿Y Takashi?

—Me dijo que llegaría tarde hoy, tiene unos asuntos que arreglar antes de venir.

De reojo, pude ver que Tomoyo sonreía.

—Ya veo. —Me apretó la mano—. Bueno, mientras ellos discuten sobre el decorado, nosotras podemos entretenernos en el taller.

Yo iba a asentir alegremente, pero Shaoran hizo entonces lo que más le gustaba hacer: cortarle el rollo a la gente.

—No te entretengas mucho —me advirtió—. En un momento acabamos con esto y empiezan los ensayos.

—¡Sólo será un minuto!

Tomoyo me arrastró a su taller antes de que nadie pudiera añadir nada más y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Acabé sentada, no sé cómo, en la que era su silla, mientras ella comenzaba a revolver entre las típicas montañas de retazos y disfraces.

—Aprovecharé para probarte un par de cosas antes de que tengas que ensayar —canturreó.

Tampoco tuve ocasión de opinar, porque en menos de lo que tardé en parpadear Tomoyo me había puesto de pie, quitado el enorme jersey que llevaba encima y sostenido ante mí una infinidad de telas de distintos tonos y texturas. Las comparó una a una, murmurando cosas sobre el tono de mi piel, pelo e incluso ojos, descartando posibles candidatos, y cuando quedaron apenas un par de alternativas agregó el dilema del maquillaje... que supuestamente yo usaría para algo que aún no me quedaba del todo claro.

La llamé con tanta delicadeza como pude, temiendo interrumpir su alucinante concentración. A ella no pareció molestarle. Sin apartar sus ojos de las telas que colgaban por momentos de mis brazos, se apoyaban en mi pecho o incluso sobre mi cabeza, murmuró:

—¿Dime?

—¿Para qué es todo esto? Creía que ya habías empezado con el traje de la obra...

Recordaba una situación prácticamente idéntica en el salón de su casa, aunque aquella vez yo había acabado misteriosamente en paños menores, a diferencia de ahora, cuando al menos conservaba los _leggins_. Y podía desconfiar de mi memoria, pero estaba convencida de que finalmente el traje sería gris, de algodón o algún tejido similar.

Tomoyo apartó la vista de su objetivo un momento.

—No es para la obra —dijo mientras jugueteaba con unos alfileres, acomodando de distintas maneras el trozo tela ganador—. El otro día, cuando anuncié mi boda con Ritsuko, te ofreciste a ayudarme con lo que necesitara...

—Y mantengo mi palabra —aclaré.

—No me cabe duda de ello. Entonces, yo te dije que tenía un favor que pedirte, pero lo haría después.

—Sí...

Tomoyo guardó silencio unos segundos, en los que se dedicó a ultimar detalles. Cuando hubo acabado, se separó unos centímetros de mí para contemplar su obra desde un mejor ángulo. Me pidió que girase un momento. Lo hice, y cuando volví a la posición inicial me encontré con que tenía los brazos en jarra y una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba sus labios.

—Nada me haría más feliz que verte allí, vistiendo una de mis creaciones.

Al mirar hacia abajo descubrí algo que ya se parecía a un vestido, pese a que no eran más que retazos enganchados con alfileres. La tela, de un color beige muy suave, caía dibujando mi figura de una forma que a mí me pareció mágica, pues en sus manos cualquier harapo podría convertirse en una maravilla. Las calzas negras que me había puesto hoy no dificultaban la caída, aunque tampoco combinaran en absoluto, así que cuando me vi reflejada en el espejo sentí una extraña mezcla de ilusión y vergüenza que mi amiga malinterpretó absolutamente.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó, acercándose a mí con el rostro quebrado en una mueca tan compungida que deseé golpearme.

—¡No es eso! ¡Me encanta! Es sólo que... Tomoyo, no me parece bien que me pidas como favor darte más trabajo.

Ella recobró la compostura de inmediato.

—No lo entiendes, es lo que quiero —me aseguró, sonriendo una vez más.

—¡Pero es tu boda!

—Exacto. Las normas sociales establecen que debes regalarme algo, y yo quiero que mi regalo sea éste.

—Tomoyo...

—Por favor.

Me di por vencida cuando entendí que ella no cambiaría de opinión, por muy injusto que pudiera parecerme a mí.

—Está bien —acepté—. Sólo espero que no te dé muchos problemas. Y si necesitas que vaya a donde sea para tomarme medidas o cualquier cosa parecida, llámame e iré.

—No te preocupes, será suficiente con esto. —Con su habitual cuidado quitó uno a uno los alfileres, así que antes de darme cuenta volvía a vestir únicamente los _leggins_ negros y el jersey que todo lo cubría—. Ahora sólo necesito lentejuelas, quizá algunas perlas... —Sacó una cajita de su escritorio, la abrió y miró su interior con cierta tristeza—. Vaya, se me han acabado. Tendré que ir a buscar más.

Vi que avanzaba hacia la puerta, pero me interpuse en su camino.

—Puedo ir yo, si me dices en dónde comprarlas.

—Sakura, no es...

—Ya te daré bastante trabajo —interrumpí—, déjame al menos conseguir los materiales. Seguro que tienes cosas más urgentes de las que ocuparte, en las que yo no puedo ayudar.

Además, pese a que por un momento había conseguido distraerme, no olvidaba la cara triste y pálida con la que la había visto llegar al teatro. Si era cierto que no estaba enferma, ¿por qué había ido al médico y regresado tan desanimada? Aunque no era mi misión averiguar aquel secreto que guardaba, sí consideraba mi misión levantarle el ánimo de alguna forma. O al menos no empeorarlo.

Ella abrió la boca para volver a protestar, pero cuando yo arqueé las cejas a modo de advertencia se echó atrás. Suspiró, mientras yo me alegraba en mi fuero interno de poder ser útil a alguien que se tomaba tantas molestias por mí, aun si tenía que aparentar la autoridad inflexible de un líder totalitarista.

El carisma sólo si era necesario.

—Quizá no hace falta que las compres —meditó—. No estoy segura, pero puede que queden algunos accesorios en la caja del almacén. Aunque si no hemos oído mal, Chiharu anda por allí —dijo, intentando acobardarme. Yo sonreí y me encogí de hombros—. En ese caso no te costará encontrarla: la caja lleva mi nombre escrito en el lateral. La verás en la estantería que hay al fondo, hacia la derecha.

Yo hice un saludo militar.

—A la orden, mi capitana —bromeé, antes de salir a cumplir mi misión.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras mi espalda y me vi sola en medio del oscuro pasillo que separaba la zona de los despachos del escenario, recordé que no tenía ni idea sobre la situación del supuesto almacén del que hablaba Tomoyo. Miré a mi alrededor, por si descubría alguna habitación al final que me hubiera pasado desapercibida en otro momento, pero, hasta donde sabía, allí sólo había una puerta más y era la puerta que daba al despacho del director.

Entonces, supuse debía buscarlo en el pasillo que había al otro extremo del teatro, que iba desde la entrada lateral, por la que entrábamos los actores (ya que la principal estaba cerrada salvo los días de función) hasta el otro acceso al escenario y algo parecido a una pequeña cocina, cuya función aquí jamás alcanzaría a comprender del todo.

Surgí de entre las sombras ostentando una dignidad que no tenía pero había aprendido a aparentar, cruzando el escenario con la confianza de quien sabe perfectamente hacia dónde se dirige: paso firme, el pecho lleno de aire y un mentón erguido que no admitiría réplica o pregunta alguna. No supe si mi pantomima fue un éxito o si realmente nadie reparó en mi existencia, pero ninguno de los allí presentes me llamó la atención, así que yo me sentí victoriosa al descender los escalones al otro lado. Claro que ahora restaba la parte más importante...

Di de frente con aquel experimento de cocina clausurada y giré a la izquierda, pasillo abajo. Lo siguiente que encontré fue la puerta que daba a la zona de camerinos, de sobra conocida, que no tenía ningún almacén. Al seguir andando, llegué a los baños y por último a la puerta de entrada al teatro. Suspiré, frustrada, pensando que al final tendría que desandar mi triunfo para preguntar a alguien en dónde quedaba el dichoso almacén, pero al darme la vuelta me fijé en una puerta que no había visto viniendo desde el otro lado, pues no daba al pasillo, sino que se camuflaba en una de las paredes laterales entre la zona de los baños y la de camerinos.

Me acerqué hasta ella e intenté girar el pomo, que resultó estar atascado. Por un momento el optimismo que sentí al encontrarla casi se esfuma, creyendo que la puerta daba a una habitación clausurada, pero mi obstinación me impulsó a batallar con la puerta hasta que acabó abriéndose.

En medio de una oscuridad casi absoluta pude distinguir las siluetas de muebles apilados, sepultados entre cachivaches de todo tipo, estanterías rebosantes de cajas e incluso telas. No cabía duda de que éste era el almacén del que hablaba mi amiga, así que tanteé la pared en busca del interruptor de una luz que esperaba siguiera funcionando. Para mi desgracia, la bombilla en el techo no dio señales de vida por mucho que pulsé la llave oculta junto a la puerta, conque me resigné a buscar en estas condiciones.

Como haría un ciego, me serví de mis propias manos para guiarme en medio de tantos objetos a través de la oscuridad. Toqué madera, incluso lo que parecían piezas de cerámica, probablemente alguna máscara ornamental, cartón y telas. Llegué a encontrar una enorme superficie de algo parecido al terciopelo, comprendiendo al instante que era un antiguo telón. Me distraje un momento con él para acariciar las zonas roídas, sintiendo que velaba el cadáver de quien había tenido tiempos mejores, cuando aún luciría su rojo esplendor a la luz de unos focos que ya no le iluminaban en esta tumba.

Continué avanzando hacia las estanterías que había al final de la habitación, buscando aquélla de la que Tomoyo me había hablado, pero antes de que pudiera pararme a tantear con detenimiento en busca de la caja con su nombre, un ruido a mi derecha hizo que se me erizara cada vello del cuerpo. El ramalazo de terror me paralizó en medio de la oscuridad. Por supuesto, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que hacer aparte de llevarme las manos al pecho y esperar, temblando, a que me consumiera.

—Shen —llamé, intentando despejar mi cabeza, rogando por que fuera el niño.

Nadie contestó.

Yo había tenido la esperanza, por absurda que fuera, de que él hubiera decidido volver a aparecerse ante mí como ya no hacía, pero evidentemente no tenía nada que ver. Entonces recordé aquello que había oído decir a Shaoran una vez acerca de un fantasma, un fantasma de verdad, en el teatro. No de ese tipo de fantasma que apenas llega al metro veinte de altura y sólo te asusta con sarcasmos, sino de aquel otro tipo que mueve objetos en la oscuridad hasta volverte loco, gime por las noches y pretende arrastrar tu alma directa al Inframundo.

El sonido de algo metálico rodando y cayendo finalmente al suelo, estrellándose con un estrépito justo delante de mí, hizo que mi sistema reaccionara. Antes de poder pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi jersey y saqué mi teléfono móvil, desbloqueando a toda velocidad la pantalla para apuntar al fantasma con su inmenso poder.

Esperé, con los brazos extendidos, algún chillido de cariz sobrenatural, o en el peor de los casos la muerte, pero lo único que pasó fue que continué allí, sosteniendo mi teléfono mientras creía que era una pistola de luz capaz de exorcizar al peor de los demonios. Con todo el cuidado del mundo volví a abrir los ojos, encontrándome la habitación apenas un poco más iluminada, y al girar la cabeza hacia el rincón en donde se ocultaría el fantasma encontré algo que no sabía si daba miedo, pero definitivamente no esperaba ver aquí.

Inevitablemente sepultada por la avalancha de recuerdos de mi más temprana adolescencia, evoqué alguna escena similar en el trastero del instituto o incluso en el almacén donde se guardaban los balones de fútbol para Educación Física. Aunque esta vez no ya no se abrazaran ni se encontraran en las últimas instancias de un beso interrumpido, el sudor y las ropas revueltas hablaban más por ellos que cualquier palabra.

Sentí que mi pulso volvía a la normalidad. Las rodillas se me aflojaron y tuve que apoyarme en la estantería para que el temblor no me hiciera caer.

—Menos mal —suspiré, intentando recobrarme del golpe de adrenalina—. Creí que era un fantasma.

No me di cuenta de lo infantil que sonaba aquello hasta después de oír la risa de Yamazaki. Chiharu, que no parecía tan relajada ni tan contenta con la situación, no le dio importancia a mis tonterías. Su ceño se había arrugado y retorcía las manos nerviosamente sobre el regazo, con una boca entreabierta que dudaba eternamente.

—Kinomoto —habló por fin—, te agradecería...

Yo no necesitaba escuchar lo que iba a decirme: se lo había oído otro ciento de veces, años atrás, cuando los encontraba haciéndose arrumacos en algún rincón. Por aquel entonces, el mayor temor de Chiharu era que le contara algo a los profesores o a sus padres, y aunque ahora ya no fuéramos a clase juntas, existía para ella una autoridad mucho más amenazante que cualquiera de las anteriores.

Conseguí enderezarme otra vez y busqué con la luz del teléfono la caja que Tomoyo me había pedido. Estaba justo en el rincón de la estantería más próximo a Yamazaki, quien se mantenía, como siempre, tan tranquilo mientras yo me hacía con mi encargo y me detenía un momento a quitar el polvo acumulado sobre su superficie.

—No le diré nada a Rika.

Chiharu guardó silencio hasta que acabé, pero justo cuando me di la vuelta para marcharme tuvo que pronunciar unas palabras que quizá habría sido mejor no oír.

—Gracias, Sakura. Lo siento... por todo.

Al salir, incluso la luz grisácea del teatro me resultó cegadora en comparación a la penumbra del almacén. Mis pies parecieron dotados de voluntad propia, lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia la sala de actos, como si pudieran correr hasta dejar atrás toda la ansiedad que me produjo aquel encuentro.

Intenté olvidar lo que había visto, lo absurdo que me parecía que Chiharu necesitara esconder cualquier relación que tuviera con Yamazaki después de tanto tiempo juntos o Naoko tuviera que darme los ánimos en secreto, sólo para que Rika no se enterase. Aunque lo más absurdo de todo esto era yo, sin duda, negándome a delatarlas ante su opresora por algún estúpido impulso que me impedía ser mala, coherente en este caso, y me obligaba a ayudar incluso a quienes se declaraban mis enemigas. Porque, sí, ellas podían pedirme perdón, llamarme por mi nombre o acercarse de forma amistosa mientras Rika no miraba, pero sabía que en cuanto el telón se abriera ambas volverían a interpretar su papel, dejándome en claro que no era bienvenida aquí. Porque la gente, diga lo que diga, no puede cambiar ni destrozar su esencia.

Y en ocasiones como ésta surgía preguntarme por qué continuaba aquí, si el teatro parecía acarrear más problemas que soluciones, pero siempre acababa convenciéndome de que valía la pena. Dentro de mis muy limitados conocimientos de Psicología y pese a lo que cualquier especialista pudiera opinar, sentía que este antro era la terapia de choque que necesitaba. Algo me decía que, si se me ocurría dejarlo, las cosas irían desapareciendo a mi alrededor como ya habían hecho una vez y la astenia volvería a tragarme para siempre.

Volví a atravesar el salón de actos por la zona de butacas y llegué hasta la puerta del taller de Tomoyo, que estaba cerrada. Como tenía las manos ocupadas con la caja, tuve que llamar a la puerta usando el pie.

Mientras esperaba a que alguien me abriera, miré a mi alrededor y ubiqué a la gente sobre el escenario. Rika se había sentado a un lado, quizá harta de una conversación sobre decorados, mientras director y escritora continuaban discutiendo con mucha calma. Aquello hizo que me preguntara cuánto tiempo faltaría realmente para que pudiéramos estrenar la obra, pues Shaoran no había dado una fecha concreta. Aunque entonces también aparecieron otras dudas: ¿qué ocurriría después?

¿Cuál sería la siguiente obra?

¿Qué papel me tocaría?

La sola idea de verme por primera vez ante un público expectante, llenando la sala que siempre encontraba vacía, bastó para hacer mi cuerpo entero vibrar como una campana. En un polo diametralmente opuesto a mi estado anterior, la ansiedad que me invadió esta vez fue dulce hasta tal punto que exigió sonreír. E imaginando la escena entendí que querría vivirlo cuantas veces fuera posible, porque en cuanto pisaba el escenario los problemas desaparecían y ya no importaba nada más, aparte de mi personaje y los ojos que le contemplaran.

—Sakura, ¿me oyes?

La voz de Tomoyo consiguió traerme de vuelta al mundo real para ver cómo, en algún momento que mi cerebro jamás consiguió identificar, ella había abierto la puerta de su despacho y esperaba alguna reacción por parte de la lunática que se había quedado atontada mirando el escenario.

Pude leer en el rostro de Tomoyo, pues cualquiera podría leerlo en aquella sonrisa sagaz, que sus pensamientos habían tomado el rumbo equivocado. De igual forma entendí que nada que yo pudiera decir conseguiría hacerla replantear su opinión, así que dejé que pensara lo que quisiera. No resultaría creíble para nadie alegar que fantaseaba pensando en la obra en vez de en su amigo, aunque se me ocurrió también que decir algo así no me dejaría necesariamente en mejor lugar.

—Fue difícil encontrarlas con la luz apagada —me disculpé, aprovechando esa delgada fina entre la mentira y la omisión de la que tiraba cada vez que hablaba con Tomoyo, a quien había prometido no engañar—. Perdón por la tardanza.

—Al contrario, gracias —respondió ella con su amabilidad característica, recibiendo la caja—. No te molestaré más por hoy. Estaré aquí trabajando hasta la hora del cierre, pero tú deberías ir a ensayar.

Yo me despedí con un breve ademán, dándome la vuelta para comenzar a subir los peldaños que conducían al escenario. Sin embargo, antes de que ella cerrara la puerta del todo recordé que aún me quedaba un asunto por tratar.

—Tomoyo —llamé—. ¿Me dirás en algún momento por qué fuiste al médico si no estás enferma, y llegaste aquí con esa cara tan triste?

Su rostro palideció tan sólo un instante, recobrando la compostura casi de inmediato.

—En algún momento, quizá —sonrió, antes de encerrarse en su taller durante todo lo que quedaba de tarde.

**Escena VI**

**-Shaoran-**

En realidad fue una suerte que Naoko estuviera tan interesada en revisar los detalles concernientes al decorado de la obra, pues de todas las cosas que debíamos acordar antes del estreno, incluidos los ensayos, era lo que menos atención requería por mi parte... si teníamos en cuenta su paciencia de santa para repetirme las cosas mil veces sin enfadarse. Y era cierto que en algún momento necesitaría pensar detenidamente cómo situar cada objetos o qué materiales serían los más rentables para su confección, pero no creía que hoy fuera el día más adecuado. En cuanto Rika y Naoko se ponían a discutir sobre distintos tonos de luces, yo aprovechaba el momento para escapar de la realidad y concentrarme en las ideas que adquirían nuevas formas luego de mi visita a la librería.

Intentar atar cabos en una situación como ésta no me estaba resultando muy fácil: sentía que faltaba una pieza en el rompecabezas, pero nadie parecía muy dispuesto a señalármela o al menos encaminarme hacia ella.

Olvidando todo el sermón de Fye sobre vivir la vida y desembarazarse del pasado, olvidando lo que Yukito Tsukishiro había dicho sobre la reforma de esta zona de Tomoeda, ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué así? Tampoco podía dejar de lado que el niño conociera a ese tipo y no quisiera o no pudiera decirme a qué se debía eso. ¿Fye había dicho la verdad? ¿realmente no tenía nada que ver? Y si no lo fuera, ¿por qué querría deshacerse del teatro si ya no se hacía cargo de él? Dudaba que a estas alturas pretendiera seguir encauzando mi vida hacia lo que creía mejor para mí, pero si tampoco lo hacía por eso, ¿en qué clase de asuntos podía estar metido?

Había sospechado de Fye porque era quien siempre acababa metiéndonos a todos en problemas, pero quizá todo se trataba de una enorme casualidad y yo le estaba buscando demasiados pies al gato, algo que acabas convirtiendo en costumbre si te rodeas durante años de gente adicta a las intrigas. Éstas no se me daban bien, o al menos no el tipo que solía haber por aquí. Podía entender una conspiración con un fin último bien determinado, pero ése no solía ser el caso. Lo que abundaba en el teatro, más bien, eran las conspiraciones a base pequeños rencores personales, debidos a asuntos de los que sólo a veces tenía constancia, siempre causa y consecuencia del carácter pasional de los actores... cosa que yo no compartía en absoluto. Fye me lo había recriminado más de una vez, aunque refiriéndose a los ensayos: según él no dejaba "ser" al personaje, limitándome a seguir el guión al pie de la letra, sin aportar nada. Cada día me exhortaba pensar menos y actuar más por impulsos, como el resto, pero a mí me resultaba imposible no pensar demasiado antes de hacer cualquier cosa, en las obras o en la vida diaria...

Bueno, casi siempre. Había un par de excepciones a esto, aunque todas tenían que ver con lo mismo.

—Oye, es un poco tarde. ¿Empezamos con los ensayos?

Fue Rika quien preguntó, pero de pronto me vi rodeado de gente que antes no estaba aquí, esperando que volviera al mundo real y así poder empezar con su trabajo. Chiharu y Sakura habían vuelto, incluso Takashi había llegado ya y se paseaba sonriente por las tablas.

—Claro.

A la primera orden, todo el mundo ocupó su lugar y los roles fluyeron con una naturalidad a la que empezaba a acostumbrarme. Sin embargo, no taré demasiado en perder la concentración y las voces de los actores cedieron su lugar a otras, más antiguas, rescatadas de algún cajón secreto.

Toda esta situación me recordaba a aquel momento lejano, perdido entre muchas otras cosas que prefería olvidar: el día en que de pronto despiertas y crees entender que no eres dueño absoluto de tu destino, pues algún ser enmascarado se ha dedicado a tejer los hilos de tu propia vida hasta acorralarte. Ese día algo ocurre, sin que lo hayas visto venir ni puedas recuperar aquello que se ha llevado, y tú conocerás el auténtico miedo: uno que va más allá de cualquier temor infantil, nada que hayas sufrido antes, capaz de desconcertarte hasta el punto de no saber identificarlo. Entonces podrás reaccionar de dos maneras muy distintas, pero ambas serán a ciegas.

Elige: ¿confrontación o huida?

Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan cobarde, ni tuve tanto miedo, aunque no entendería nada de esto hasta mucho después de haber escapado. Es gracioso cómo puedes tardar tanto tiempo en asimilar que te has quedado solo, que por algún motivo tus piernas han corrido más rápido de lo que tu cerebro ha podido interpretar y sin apenas ser consciente de ello acabas en un país extraño, rodeado de gente que no habla tu idioma ni tiene idea de quién eres o qué haces aquí.

Es una sensación agridulce creer que has logrado escapar de un pasado que no te gusta. Ya no te queda nada, es cierto, pero al menos nadie podrá recordarte lo que perdiste y confías, como buen incauto, en que eso bastará para olvidarlo.

Un mediodía nublado como cualquier otro en los inviernos japoneses pude oír chirriar las bisagras, abriendo para mí una puerta que no era la de esa librería ante la que me había detenido, sino la de algo mucho más adecuado que un montón de títulos cuyos símbolos no conseguía descifrar. No sé cuántas semanas llevaba en Japón entonces, pues había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero sí recuerdo la repentina consciencia de las cosas a mi alrededor, atacando sólo de vez en cuando, en esta ocasión con el sobresalto que me provocó sentir una mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Miré a un lado y otro de la calle, el mar de gente andando en todas direcciones, preguntándome no quién había sido sino qué pretendía robarme, pues cualquiera que me viera notaría que no llevaba nada de interés. Se me ocurrió entonces meter la mano en el bolsillo, tocando aquel papel abollado que jamás olvidaría: una suerte de folleto, por lo que parecía, aunque yo no supiera leerlo.

El amable dueño de la librería fue quien me sacó del apuro. Chapurreando inglés con una pronunciación de lo más curiosa, consiguió explicarme que el papel contenía la dirección que señaló en un mapa de la ciudad; bajo eso, un horario tan escueto como "abrimos por las tardes". A pie de página me esperaría una frase que no reconocería hasta meses más tarde, cuando abriera por primera vez el ejemplar de _El lobo estepario_ que Fye me regaló:

_Teatro mágico._

_Sólo para locos._

_La entrada cuesta la razón._

Aquella invitación hablaba de locos, pero, sinceramente, ¿quién en su sano juicio no acudiría a una cita semejante?

Vagué por las calles, pendiente de cada minuto que pasaba como no lo había estado desde hacía una eternidad. Mis pies se movían solos y yo iba tras ellos, revolviéndome inquieto por cada rincón de la pequeña ciudad en la que por azares del destino había venido a dar, desesperado porque alguna aguja se acercara al cuatro y poner rumbo al teatro mágico que prometía un papel arrugado en mi bolsillo. Por primera vez, desde que había escapado de China, volvía a sentir la sangre fluir a través de mis extremidades, oír el latido ansioso del corazón en mi pecho. Podría decirlo ahora, aunque no lo vi entonces, que el teatro había comenzado con su magia incluso antes de poner un pie en él, haciéndome vibrar con lo que era una emoción cualquiera, de ésas que tiene todo el mundo y yo hacía tiempo no recordaba en qué consistían.

Me presenté allí quince minutos antes de lo que imaginaba estipulado, pero no tuve que esperar, pues Fye llevaba horas haciéndolo por mí. La primera impresión que tuve de ese hombre larguirucho, pálido y de enormes ojos azules fue que parecía muy feliz. Quería reírme al recordarlo, pero lo cierto es que tardé bastante en comprender la mecánica del director y resto de gente que frecuentaba el teatro entonces, la mayoría de ellos hoy ausentes.

No hubo audición para mí. Aquel estrambótico desconocido no parecía necesitarla, dio por hecho que yo había acudido al teatro porque no tenía otro lugar adonde ir y, siempre hablándome en un inglés muy fluido, me ofreció asilo a cambio de trabajar con el grupo en pequeños papeles que no me costaría interpretar. Yo, que no tenía nada que perder y había quedado completamente cegado por la curiosidad, acepté la propuesta, sellando el pacto que me mantenía aquí todavía.

Tomoyo se había presentado en el despacho de Fye justo cuando acabamos nuestra conversación, prácticamente unilateral. Se sobresaltó al encontrarme allí, con lo que supuse no estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría, pero rápidamente se amoldó a la situación y en menos de lo que canta un gallo me enseñaría la sonrisa que acompañó a su perfecta pronunciación del inglés.

—Encantada —dijo cuando Fye abandonó su despacho.

—Igualmente... Daidouji.

Yo tenía entendido que aquel trato era el correcto aquí para dirigirte a una persona a la que acabas de conocer, así que me sorprendió verla negar con la cabeza.

—Llámame Tomoyo, yo te llamaré Shaoran. —Recuerdo perfectamente lo extraño que sonó mi propio nombre pronunciado de aquella forma, la segunda vez que lo oía de boca de un nipón, aunque me consoló la idea de que ya no quería ser _Xiaolang_ después de todo—. ¿Se escribe como...?

—Lobo.

—Qué bonito. —Se acercó un poco más, bajando la voz mientras su boca formaba una curva perfecta—. Aquí nadie usa el formalismo de los apellidos, ¿sabes? Nos gusta sentirnos cercanos, fingir que somos amigos.

Por la puerta entreabierta pude ver a los actores que comenzaban a llegar al salón de actos. Conversaban animadamente entre ellos, bromeaba y se tocaban con confianza.

—Pues todo el mundo lo finge muy bien.

—Así es, la mayor parte del tiempo. —Su mano tibia atrapó la mía, invitándome a andar juntos mientras yo sólo podía pensar en lo incómodo que me resultaba el contacto humano luego de tanto tiempo sin compañía—. Me gustaría tener un amigo de verdad.

—Yo prefiero estar solo...

Aquélla fue la primera vez que Tomoyo se rió de mí.

—No creo —dijo, deteniéndonos a ambos en el corazón de su taller—. Pero, lo desees realmente o no, has venido al sitio correcto para estarlo.

Como suele ocurrir, no di importancia a su aviso, ignorando la razón que le acabaría concediendo con el paso de los años y concentrándome en escuchar sus instrucciones sobre el funcionamiento del teatro, los horarios, las habitaciones y el rol de cada individuo en esta pequeña comunidad. Cuando creyó que ya estaba listo, salimos de su taller para que pudiera presenciar el primer ensayo de mi vida.

Apenas entendía el japonés hablado, pero eso no fue un problema a la hora de interpretar los papeles sin importancia que Fye me dio en las primeras obras, pues bastaba con que alguien tradujera lo que significaban las dos o tres líneas que debía saber para recitarlas de memoria. Al principio también me comunicaría en inglés con el resto de los actores, pero al interactuar con ellos, presenciar los ensayos una infinidad de veces y participar otro tanto fui asimilando los conceptos básicos. El japonés es más fácil que el cantonés, tan subordinado a aspectos como la entonación, así que no me costó mucho aprender a defenderme con él lo suficiente para poder comunicarme con el resto en su mismo idioma. Y aunque algunas veces metía la pata al construir frases sin sentido o malinterpretando las expresiones coloquiales, gracias a la práctica y la ayuda de Fye acabé hablándolo con soltura en apenas unos meses.

En realidad, no tuve problemas hasta que Tomoyo se cruzó en mi camino con la feliz idea de enseñarme a leer, y si el mundo del japonés hablado me había parecido un chiste, el escrito me resultó un mundo completamente diferente... un mundo de pesadilla.

Al principio me traía libros infantiles: relatos de los Hermanos Grimm, edición bilingüe japonés-inglés, de los que se usaban en el colegio o instituto. Más tarde comenzaría a regalarme novelas enteramente en japonés, culpables de eternidades consultando el diccionario y también de unas migrañas que, en el fondo, acabaría compensando, porque al menos me permitían leer algo más acorde a mi edad e intereses a la vez que conseguía dominar el idioma. Leí todo lo que ella me trajo, luego busqué también por mi cuenta en tiendas de segunda mano, hasta que acabé haciéndome con una biblioteca de tamaño considerable. Y aunque ahora podía asegurar sin lugar a dudas que entendía el japonés escrito casi tan bien como cualquier oriundo promedio, jamás me había quitado el hábito de la lectura en este idioma y tampoco me había permitido conseguir los libros en mi chino natal, pues todo formaba parte de ese mismo gran círculo del autoengaño: convencerte de que eres otra persona, sin recuerdos que te llamen desde la otra orilla del mar.

Fye, por su parte, me había ofrecido no sólo la oportunidad de olvidar, sino también la oportunidad de aprender a fingir que nada ha pasado nunca. Me explicó, como si fuera un gran secreto, que cuando me vio aquel mediodía de pie ante la librería supo que algo terrible había tenido que pasarme. Cuando le contesté que cualquiera notaría eso en un niño andrajoso que vaga por las calles, sonrió con una mueca de odiosa sabiduría y me aseguró que no lo había notado por eso, sino por mi mirada.

Con la inocencia que en ese momento aún no había logrado desterrar el cinismo, le creí y a punto estuve de contarle qué era aquello que me había ocurrido y no había dicho nunca a nadie, pero él me detuvo. Entonces aprendería la valiosa lección de este teatro, que consistía en que nadie querría indagar en tu pasado, y yo pensé que eso era todo cuanto necesitaría para mantenerme en pie. Por cuánto tiempo sería otra cuestión; una que no me importaría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Mis ojos volvieron al escenario presente. Sobre él, los actores jugaban a ocultarse mientras yo me preguntaba cuánto tiempo necesitarían ellos. Cuánto para darse cuenta, cansarse, decírmelo, entender que en realidad nadie quería estar aquí.

A lo mejor, pensaba, alguno ya lo había hecho.

Y, a lo peor, sus métodos no me gustaban una mierda.

Desvié la vista hacia la puerta del taller donde Tomoyo continuaba encerrada. Por todo lo que había hecho y significado para mí entonces, o continuaba significando aunque no de la misma manera, ella era una de las personas cuyo futuro más me preocupaba. Probablemente, ahora mismo se hallaría consumida por uno de sus arrebatos de costura compulsiva y nada podría perturbarla en su burbuja, pero llevaba los últimos días corriendo incansable de un lado a otro, manteniéndose en pie a base de café, ocupada con todo el asunto de la boda y la proximidad del estreno. No sabía hacia dónde pretendía dirigirse, ni siquiera me quedaba claro que ella lo supiera, pues lo único que parecía importarle ahora mismo era continuar corriendo, empujada por la inercia, arrastrando felizmente a Sakura si era posible...

Ahí es donde aparecía una cuestión realmente inquietante, algo que no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza desde hacía un rato: ¿qué demonios le pasaba con ella?

Sabía de sobra que Tomoyo era una persona muy entusiasta con su trabajo, que podría invertir todas las horas de su vida diseñando y cosiendo trajes, pero tanto interés en arrastrar a su percha viviente de un lado a otro, ya fuera para tomar medidas hasta límites absurdos o con cualquier otra excusa que justificara encerrarla en su taller un rato era nuevo para ella. Desde el principio la había proclamado como su musa, con o sin el consentimiento de la implicada, pero por muy loca que pudiera estar, jamás la había visto tan obsesionada con nada ni nadie.

Y eliminado Fye de la ecuación, Tomoyo resultaría el principal sospechoso si se trataba de conspiraciones en torno al teatro o sus ocupantes, pero precisamente era aquel pequeño circo con Sakura lo que emergía todas mis dudas al respecto. Semejante entusiasmo no podía ser fingido, mucho menos un interés al que dedicaba tantas horas de su vida, de modo que poner en peligro su relación no me habría parecido un movimiento digno de ella. Si el teatro se cerraba tenía serias dudas sobre lo que ocurriría con ellas, pues lo que aquí pasaba, aquí solía quedarse y de puertas hacia afuera, si te he visto no me acuerdo. Sin importar lo bien que se llevaran, acaso una sola estocada del papel que guardaba ahora en el bolsillo bastaría para matarlo todo.

¿Para qué iba a querer Tomoyo que cerrara el teatro, si sabía tan bien como yo que eso acabaría separándola de su obsesión? No importaba cuántas vueltas pudiera darle al asunto, si seguía moviéndome como hasta ahora jamás lograría que tuviera sentido.

Preguntárselo directamente no era una opción, pues en caso de que tuviera algo que ver sería estúpido esperar que me lo dijera. Tampoco me convencía la idea de sonsacarle información; sabía de sobra que Tomoyo siempre correría con ventaja en ese aspecto. Mientras yo me esforzara por averiguar cualquier nimiedad, ella ya se habría enterado de cada puto detalle de mi vida y, lo que era peor, pretendería convencerme de cosas al respecto.

¿El resto de actores? Poca cosa para su mente maquiavélica, así que de nada podrían servirme. En todos los años que llevaba aquí jamás la había visto conspirar con nadie aparte de Fye, probablemente porque eran todos unos bocazas. Al menos hasta que...

Observé a Sakura a través de la nube de humo blanco, recordando todo el tiempo que pasaba con ella. Lo normal era encontrarlas conversando por todas partes, a veces de forma pública, otras cuchicheando en el taller de costura hasta la hora del cierre, por no mencionar su manía de invitarla a donde quiera que fuéramos nosotros. Aquel intercambio de información era evidente, pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de preocuparme al respecto. Claro que todo cambia un poco al enterarte de que un ser misterioso pretende vender tu teatro, esa puñetera ruina de la que hace dos días nadie se acordaba.

Palpé los bolsillos de mi abrigo hasta encontrar la cajetilla recién comprada, estrenándola con el primer cigarrillo de la tarde mientras cavilaba una nueva forma de abordar el problema.

**Escena VII**

**-Sakura-**

El agua helada de los baños era una bendición en ocasiones como ésta. Lo que comenzó como una ligera molestia al inicio de la tarde se había ido convirtiendo con el paso de las horas en un dolor de cabeza insoportable, hasta el punto de que cualquiera de las débiles luces del teatro me obligaban a entornar los ojos y mirar hacia otro lado. Así, cuando los ensayos por fin acabaron, me escabullí hasta aquí y metí la cara bajo el chorro que salía del grifo a duras penas.

Las voces del teatro, apagándose hasta morir, fueron las encargadas de indicarme que quizá podía acabar mi breve descanso. Me incorporé, confirmé el estropicio que el agua había hecho a la sombra de ojos negra que de una forma u otra siempre acababa esparcida por toda mi cara y me dediqué a intentar arreglarlo un poco. Al fin y al cabo, más me valía asegurarme de que no quedara un alma antes de ir... justo a donde no debía.

Por un momento, había llegado a imaginar que los ensayos transcurrirían con la misma tranquilidad que durante la primera media hora, pues todos habíamos notado sin dificultad que la cabeza del director estaba en otro plano de la existencia, así que, extrañados e incluso temerosos ante tanto silencio, nos limitamos a hacer lo que ya sabíamos, intentando llamar su atención lo menos posible. Algo debió advertirme que semejante estado no podía durar eternamente, y quizá entonces no habría tenido que disimular un sobresalto cuando, mientras esperaba para salir a escena, oí sus pasos detenerse detrás de mí. Fui consciente de que mi ingenuidad no tenía límite al creer que me diría algo con respecto a la obra, sintiendo, sin embargo, su mano posarse en la curva de mi espalda.

—Quiero proponerte algo.

Desde aquella noche, el escenario se había transformado a mis ojos. No sé cuán absurdo pueda parecer, pero a partir de entonces, cada vez que me situaba aquí sin hacer más que esperar a salir a escena y mi cerebro tenía la oportunidad de desconcentrarse, volvía a fijarme sin permiso en las tablas que casi volvía a sentir clavándose en mis huesos. Cuando eso ocurría, las rodillas me temblaban y el pecho se me enfermaba de recuerdos. Aunque no era una sensación desagradable, convertía en una ardua tarea mantener la compostura.

Fijé la vista en Chiharu, que en ese momento intentaba disuadir a Rika de escribir cartas a su amante. Rika, tonta de ella, rehusaba una y otra vez los consejos de la doncella, incluso pudiendo imaginar su trágico final.

—Te escucho.

No podía verlo, ni me giraría, porque ante todo debíamos aparentar que no éramos más que actriz y director intercambiando opiniones sobre la obra. Shaoran no era ningún incauto, así que estaba segura de que él se mantenía tan serio e impasible como yo, pero creí notar algo en su voz. Cuando su respiración me hizo cosquillas en el oído izquierdo, imaginé que sonreía.

—Hoy, al acabar los ensayos, ven conmigo.

Una mancha de humedad en el techo, tazas en la mesa. Del escenario sobresale esa tabla que algún día hará tropezar a alguien, lo más probable a mí misma (otra vez). Rika, Chiharu, el segundero del reloj marcando el paso del silencio. El rojo del telón, el aleteo de una polilla, la mano cálida en mi espalda.

—No —dije.

Esta vez no fue necesario imaginarlo, porque le oí reír entre dientes.

—Esperaré en mi despacho, entonces. Pero ahora —dio un ligero, casi imperceptible empujoncito hacia delante— te toca salir a ti.

En ese momento, Chiharu acababa su escena y pasaba a mi lado para dar por concluida su labor, Shaoran desaparecía tan pronto como había venido y yo me transformaba en Kaito con la mutabilidad de un cuerpo y alma hechos de plastilina.

No parecía estar hecha del mismo material ahora, reflejada en el sucio espejo del baño, con el maquillaje a medio poner y los ojos hinchados. Lo único que podía ver al otro lado del cristal era la sombra del Prozac, que se aferraría a mí con todos sus efectos secundarios hasta que desapareciera el último residuo, el recuerdo que Eriol me había dejado esta misma mañana y mi impaciencia ante la idea de escabullirme al despacho de Shaoran.

Antes de abandonar aquel cuartucho, me prometí a mí misma que ya pasaría. En algún tiempo, esperaba que no demasiado, tendría que volver a parecerme al menos a lo que había sido antes de comenzar el tratamiento, y entonces sólo me quedarían el resto de problemillas por solventar...

Asomé la cabeza, muy precavida, antes de poner un pie fuera de los baños. Me tranquilizó ver que las luces estaban apagadas y no se oía más que el sonido de mi propia respiración. Unos segundos más tarde, me aventuraría a correr a través de la oscuridad, llegando al salón de actos y atravesándolo a la velocidad del rayo, deteniéndome sólo ante la puerta cerrada tras la que esperaría uno de esos pequeños problemas.

Golpeé la madera, incapaz de razonar a tiempo que no necesitaba pedir permiso para entrar, si él mismo me había invitado y dado por hecho que vendría... aunque yo le hubiera dicho que no.

—Tira la aldaba y el cerrojo caerá.

Juraría que el sonido de su voz, más grave de lo habitual, llegó desde el otro lado tan sólo para que mi corazón tropezara con ella. Mis dedos, que apenas acariciaban el pomo de la puerta, esperaron alguna señal por parte un cerebro que había entendido esa referencia como la muestra clara de que Shaoran no pretendía, por mucho que pudiera disimular en compañía de otros, olvidar nada. Ni permitirme olvidar a mí.

Al abrir la puerta lo encontré apoyado en el borde de su escritorio, con un libro entre las manos. Pensé que siempre se entretenía leyendo en su tiempo libre e incliné disimuladamente la cabeza para ver el título, pero el ángulo en que lo sostenía hizo imposible la tarea.

—Llegas tarde —apuntó, sin alzar la vista.

—Tú también llegas tarde.

Aquello fue suficiente para hacerlo cerrar el libro, permitiéndome descubrir que se trataba de un ejemplar de _Macbeth_, tragedia que hablaba sobre el destino, la ambición de un hombre al que le es vaticinado un futuro como rey y todo lo que hace para subir al trono. Naturalmente, tratándose de Shakespeare, con el correspondiente desenlace sangriento y cadáveres por doquier. Yo no había leído la obra original, matadme si queréis, pero suficiente había sido para mi escaso equilibrio mental enfrentarme a _Electra_, _Hamlet_, _Edipo Rey_, _Otelo_, _El Rey Lear_ y _Romeo y Julieta_ en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, sí había visto aquella versión cinematográfica a manos de Roman Polanski, tan sórdida y realista como era posible, luego de que los Manson asesinaran a su mujer embarazada en...

—Estoy planteándome llevarla al escenario algún día, ¿sabes? —Shaoran interrumpió mis divagaciones con las suyas, aparentemente no mucho más alegres—. Podría correr el riesgo, si no tengo nada que perder.

—¿Cuál riesgo? —dudé—. ¿A la gente no le gusta _Macbeth_? Porque a mí me parece maravillosa.

¿Qué? Podía confesarle algo como eso.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ése no es el problema... existe algún tipo de leyenda sobre ella. Supuestamente, está maldita. —Se rió—. Tonterías de actores. La gente es muy supersticiosa por aquí, así que en cuanto arde un teatro prefieren echarle la culpa a los versos de unas falsas brujas en lugar de a las antorchas que pueda haber por todas partes, rodeadas de telas y madera, o a la exagerada cantidad de gente con ansias de conspirar...

No conocía aquella superstición de la que hablaba, pero si hacía memoria no era la primera leyenda que desconocía sobre el mundo del teatro y sin embargo acababa teniendo algún tipo de importancia para mí. Por lo visto, resultaba imposible zambullirte de cabeza entre su gente y pretender que sus paranoias no acabaran convirtiéndose en las tuyas también.

—Como los claveles —me atreví a suponer.

Shaoran alzó la vista de su libro por primera vez en lo que yo llevaba aquí y me miró, sonriendo. Jamás ninguno de los dos había sacado el tema a colación, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía cómo se había enterado él de lo ocurrido, aunque suponía que Tomoyo se lo habría contado. Era difícil, con ella jugando a dos bandas, que no acabáramos enterándonos de las cosas que hiciera el otro.

El contacto visual se fue volviendo más incómodo a cada segundo que pasaba, pero no quise ser quien diera el brazo a torcer. Para mi sorpresa, y alegría he de añadir, fue él quien desvió la mirada y se concentró en jugar con el libro en sus manos.

—Algo así —dijo—. Menos mal que Tomoyo estaba contigo ese día. Me llevé un buen susto cuando supe lo que había pasado.

Aprovechando que tenía los brazos cruzados, disimulé un pellizco doloroso para asegurarme de que no soñaba. Lo siguiente que hice fue esperar alguna otra añadidura por su parte, cualquier comentario que completara la frase y la convirtiera en algo más parecido a lo que me tenía acostumbrada, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Su confesión quedó flotando en el aire, el dolor del pellizco hormigueando en mi brazo y el miedo a la trampa grabado en cada músculo de mi cuerpo. No tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que debía contestar a eso, aunque estaba segura de que bajo ningún concepto habría sido buena idea preguntarle lo que sólo osaría preguntar en mi fuero interno.

_¿Tanto te importo?_

—¿Tanto te importa que me quede?

Vi a Shaoran ponerse de pie y se guardarse el libro en el bolsillo del abrigo. Lo bueno de las obras de teatro es que suelen venderse en un formato diminuto, para que directores obsesivos y actores acabados puedan llevarlas consigo a todas partes. También son útiles para que puedas distraerte pensando sobre el tema, mientras esperas una respuesta con el corazón latiendo en la garganta.

—Claro que me importa —Se acercó hasta donde estaba yo y abrió la puerta—. Eres mi estrella.

—Hay más actrices.

Recordé la cantidad de gente que veía a diario sonreír, como si pensaran realmente que su vida era maravillosa aunque sus ojos atestiguaran lo contrario. Cualquiera de esas personas, con las que uno suele cruzarse daría lo que fuera por venir a un sitio como éste si alguien se molestara en enseñárselo.

A mi izquierda, Shaoran resopló y señaló con insistencia la puerta.

—No quiero otra actriz —dijo entre dientes—. ¿A qué esperas? Camina.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no me atreví a reclamar, mucho menos desobedecer. Abandoné su despacho y esperé afuera a que él acabara de recoger sus cosas y saliera también, apagando la luz tras de sí, dejándonos en una oscuridad casi absoluta. Dando por sentado que acabaríamos yendo a su casa, comencé a andar hacia la salida. El problema fue que Shaoran tenía otros planes, porque me hizo girar hacia el lado opuesto de un tirón en la muñeca y de pronto me vi arrastrada a la zona del pasillo en que, según yo, no había más que un callejón sin salida.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Quiero enseñarte algo.

Juraría que nos habíamos detenido en medio de la nada, pero cuando presté atención pude notar el relieve de una estrecha puerta sobresaliendo de la pared, convirtiéndola en el segundo pasadizo secreto del día.

Shaoran sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y probó varias de ellas en la cerradura antes de que ésta diera la mínima señal de ceder. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido oxidado, dejando paso a esa brisa que me caló hasta los huesos.

—¿Me llevas al sótano?

Mi director ladeó la cabeza, aunque sólo lo suficiente para intuir su arqueamiento de ceja a la pobre luz del mechero que sostenía ante nosotros, a modo de candelabro.

—El teatro no tiene ningún sótano... ¿por qué lo dices?

Yo sentí que sonreía, como sonreiría el tipo de idiota que ve demasiadas películas.

—Por nada.

Tuve suerte de que no insistiera con el tema. En lugar de eso, de un nuevo tirón a la mano que nunca había soltado, me invitó a adentrarme en la boca oscura ante nosotros. Fue casi un milagro que le viera apoyar su mano libre en la pared, arrastrándola a medida que avanzábamos.

—Cuidado con los escalones —advirtió.

Yo tropecé con el primero, pero conseguí calcular de forma más o menos correcta la distancia entre el resto de ellos. Subimos lentamente, con todo el cuidado que exigía una oscuridad casi absoluta, hasta que unos cuantos segundos después mi nariz tuvo la mala suerte de chocar con su espalda. Shaoran se había detenido a abrir otra puerta, que cedió mucho antes de lo que se había dignado a hacerlo la anterior, y la luz suave del exterior me cegó por un momento. Lo siguiente que hice fue intentar resguardarme del frío, con poco éxito por cierto, pues un último empujón bastó para obligarme a salir.

Olvidé cualquier falta de abrigo cuando apareció ante mí la silueta de una luna al principio de su fase menguante y, alejadas de ella, algunos trazos de estrellas brillando sobre el manto violáceo del cielo nocturno. Al bajar un poco la vista, noté que nos hallábamos en una enorme explanada que sería el techo del teatro, contra cuyos límites se recortaban las luces de Tomoeda. Entonces, el aliento se escapó de mi boca en una nube congelada, justo antes de soltar la mano de Shaoran y echar a correr.

**Escena VIII**

**-Shaoran-**

Pisar la azotea del teatro, después de tanto tiempo sin subir, fue como encontrarme justamente con ese viejo amigo al que necesitaba ver. Nos habíamos conocido poco después de mi llegada al teatro, en una de esas aburridas noches en las que no lograba leer ni conciliar el sueño, así que acababa deambulando por los pasillos. En uno de los giros, descubriría por casualidad la mágica puerta que no se veía si no te acercabas lo suficiente, en ese entonces permanentemente abierta, sus escaleras, aquella salida al cielo nocturno y al vasto paisaje de lo que se había convertido en mi territorio. Un sitio perfecto para reflexionar.

Cuando pregunté a Fye sobre la _otra_ puerta del pasillo, él pretendió no saber nada del tema ni demostró ningún interés, así que me guardé el secreto. Resulta asombroso el hecho de que nadie, aparte de mí, se interesara nunca en ella de modo que, si acabé colocándole una cerradura y guardando el acceso bajo llave cuando el teatro recayó en mis manos, fue por pura paranoia.

Sonriendo, descubrí que todo seguía tal y como la última vez que lo dejé hacía ya unas cuantas semanas. Mi viejo amigo no había cambiado desde entonces, tampoco yo lo había hecho.

¿Las circunstancias? Un poco.

Es cierto que mi decisión de traer a Sakura aquí fue tomada antes de que se presentara en mi despacho, pero nada habría podido convencerme más de estar haciendo lo correcto que oírla mencionar el incidente con los claveles. Nunca había dejado de tenerlo presente, sobre todo tras la conversación con Tsukishiro. Sakura podía preguntarme con una inocencia real o fingida si a mí me importaba que se quedara aquí, pero probablemente no sabía que yo necesitaba preguntarle lo mismo a ella.

¿Qué significa para ti este sitio?

¿Sabes lo que podría ocurrirle?

De hecho, ¿tienes tú algo que ver?

Dudaba que Sakura tuviera un mínimo interés en compartir conmigo la respuesta a tales preguntas, así que la situación requería un procedimiento especial. Ella era la única persona bajo este techo a quien no conocía, el factor aleatorio con el que debía lidiar pero no podía contar porque nunca sabía a qué atenerme con ella. Y a estas alturas no precisaba ser un genio para entender que no daría el brazo a torcer si yo no lo daba antes, por lo tanto, me tocaba a mí dar el primer paso si quería conseguir información.

No podía ser tan terrible, ¿cierto? Te cambio tu escondite por el mío, alguna pequeña confesión que me ayude a entender hacia dónde te diriges, nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira eso!

Sakura no se molestó en contener su entusiasmo y salió corriendo apenas un instante después de que yo acabara de abrir la puerta. Su primera parada fue en el centro de la azotea. Miró a su alrededor, alzó la cabeza y se quedó prendada de algo allá arriba, sonriendo como sólo lo hacía cuando dormía o hablaba con Tomoyo.

En cierto modo, me recordó al efecto que había provocado en mí mismo subir aquí la primera vez, mucho antes de que la rutina consumiera paulatinamente el encanto. La luna siempre parecería más hermosa desde los sitios altos y, aunque algunas noches faltara a su cita, las estrellas se encargarían del reemplazo. Hoy brillaban con timidez, pero aún recordaba aquel episodio fantástico en que coincidió la luna nueva con un apagón general y pude volver a verlas en casi todo su esplendor. Aquella noche permanecería aquí hasta caer dormido, recordando cómo se sentía un Shaoran mucho más joven mientras sostenía en su regazo un libro de astronomía más pesado que él, cuya única preocupación era contemplar sus constelaciones favoritas en la mejor época del año.

Apagué el mechero que ya comenzaba a quemarme las manos, cerré la puerta tras de mí y avancé hacia Sakura, pero entonces ella decidió correr hasta el borde de la azotea para mirar abajo.

—¡Veo mi casa desde aquí! —le oí comentar alegremente, cuando por fin la alcancé.

Resulta casi cómica aquella faceta, tan primitiva, que se descubre en los humanos al verles buscar su hogar desde las alturas, sintiéndose de pronto felices y tranquilos al reconocer un simple tejado, su pequeño rincón del mundo en medio de una inmensidad salvaje. Con el camino a la vista, la ingenuidad les permite creer que no se han perdido.

—¿Qué pasa, nunca te has subido a un techo antes?

Sakura me miró, pero no dejó de sonreír.

—Sí —dijo—, pero no lo hacía desde que era pequeña y tuvimos que arreglar el tejado. En realidad yo no tenía permiso para subir, así que lo hice a escondidas... Mi hermano casi me mata cuando se enteró.

Información adicional, mas no gratuita. Lo importante: estaba funcionando.

—El teatro no es muy alto. —Guardé las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo porque mis dedos comenzaban a entumecerse—. Desde casa de Tomoyo sí hay una vista impresionante, sin abandonar la comodidad de su salón. Ni la calefacción.

Ella negó con la cabeza y mientras lo hacía, noté que no había subido chaqueta alguna. No entendía cómo planeaba sobrevivir aquí arriba con ese jersey como único abrigo.

—Pero esto es un techo —dijo—. Mucho más emocionante.

Ante semejante argumento no pude más que sonreír, algo que afortunadamente ella no notó por estar entretenida observando las luces de la ciudad. Pensé que a Sakura todo se le hacía muy emocionante. Al principio había creído que se trataba sólo del teatro, porque era la novedad y porque, entre nos, la pobre está un poco desequilibrada. No obstante, conforme se sucedían las semanas y pese a la mala cara con la que se presentaba a veces, jamás había visto decaer su entusiasmo y, lo que es más, éste parecía ir en aumento.

El problema era que al resto nos pasaba lo mismo con ella.

La dejé disfrutando de las vistas mientras me dirigía al enorme cilindro que era el tanque de agua del teatro, apoyé la espalda en él y me senté en el suelo para fumar cómodamente. Deseé haber planeado esto con mayor antelación, así ahora mismo podría estar fumando, en lugar del reseco y soso tabaco de cigarrillos de a veinte, los restos de aquella magnífica hierba que me había regalado Fye y yo aún conservaba como un tesoro, lo bastante apetecible para quebrar mi propia regla y aceptar algo proveniente de él.

Su otro regalo, que también estaba bien guardado, se aburrió de las luces luego de un tiempo y acabó sentándose a mi derecha, sin ser consciente del buen ojo que había tenido ese mago al enviarla aquí.

—Hace algo de frío —murmuró, rompiendo el silencio mientras se frotaba las manos para intentar calentarlas.

Le di una última calada al cigarrillo agonizante, dibujando con sus restos la estela de una estrella fugaz negra que se desintegró en la pared.

—Podrías acercarte más.

Vi la desconfianza brillar en esos ojos cuando Sakura me miró, pero se acercó de todas formas. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo dejé caer la mía sobre ella, aunque arrepintiéndome inmediatamente de no tener en cuenta el peligro que suponía el perfume de su pelo.

Fuera el atontamiento a causa de las feromonas, una consecuencia de mi pequeño cambio de actitud hacia ella o simplemente el hecho de que Sakura no parecía estar de humor para pelear conmigo hoy, cuando pude darme cuenta ya estábamos conversando sobre trivialidades como lo harían dos colegas.

Un par de referencias al clima derivan en las estaciones, acabas hablando sobre si odias más el frío o el calor, sobre tus gustos en general, tus pasatiempos, y de pronto puedes asomar la cabeza para ver qué se esconde al otro lado del muro. Pese a todo pronóstico, sus colores favoritos eran el blanco y el rosa (rojo sólo eventualmente), odiaba las matemáticas, tenía un hermano mayor que la llamaba "monstruo" y le daban miedo los fantasmas (aunque a esto había dicho que no las primeras tres veces que pregunté). De las cosas que confesé yo a cambio prefería no enterarme, pues sabía que si me paraba a pensar en ello terminaría callando como el cobarde que no podía permitirme ser, de modo que concentré todos mis esfuerzos en obviar lo invasivo que resultaba esto para ambos, al menos hasta que ella se opusiera.

—No leí _Macbeth_ todavía, sólo conozco la película de Polanski —confesó Sakura, derivando la conversación hacia el libro con el que me había visto antes—. Aunque sí pude leer _Otelo_ y _Hamlet_.

—¿Qué tal la experiencia?

—Oh, _Otelo_ fue maravillosa.

Entendí que por mucho que pudiera desear oírle acabar la frase, no bastaría para convencerla de que lo hiciera. Como si se hubiera olvidado del tema, Sakura separaría la cabeza de mi hombro luchando por desperezarse. Irguió la espalda contra la pared del tanque, mantuvo la vista fija en el frente y probablemente pretendió que yo pasara por alto aquella omisión mientras ella pensaba en sacar a colación cualquier tema conveniente. Pero tenía que ser realmente optimista si confiaba en algo así, por muy pacíficos que estuviéramos hoy el uno con el otro.

—¿Y _Hamlet_?

Al girar la cabeza hacia aquí, Sakura me enseñó una hilera de dientes blancos.

—Te enfadarás conmigo —se excusó.

—Buen intento.

—Hablo en serio. Creo que te gusta mucho, así que prefiero no decirlo.

No entendí que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, pero a ella parecía importarle, así que lo arreglé como pude.

—No me enfadaré.

Sakura arqueó las cejas.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí.

—Bueno... es complicado —dudó luego de unos segundos—. Mentiría si dijera que sí, mentiría si dijera que no. No es que el resto de tragedias de Shakespeare me hayan parecido una oda a la alegría y admito que me gustan las historias tristes, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—¡Pero es horrible! —confesó al fin, soltando una gran bocanada de aire y mirando al cielo como si el mismísimo Shakespeare estuviera ahí, sobre su cabeza, escuchando sus reclamos—. ¡Me deprimió leerlo! Cada personaje tenía sus defectos, pero acabé sintiendo empatía por cada uno de ellos, incluso con los supuestos villanos. Eso no me ha pasado con muchas cosas en mi vida... Y mira cómo acabaron: muertos —refunfuñó con un ademán—. ¡Todos muertos! Sin importar que lo merecieran o no, o por qué, o...

—Tenían que morir.

Sakura se abrazó a sus rodillas y apoyó el mentón en ellas, prácticamente haciendo pucheros.

—Pues no es justo.

—Claro que sí, todas esas muertes son justas. —El montón de cuadros, imágenes y actrices que había visto interpretando a Ofelia a lo largo de mi vida acudieron a mi mente, recordándome que estaba olvidándola a ella y su inmerecido final. Una vez había podido imaginar a Sakura con lirios blancos enredándose en su pelo, pero ahora, si bien la consideraba una loca menos indefensa que la original, ya no me parecía una idea tan seductora. Obviemos, también, que fuera Sakura y no yo quien siempre vestía de luto—. Bueno, casi todas.

—¿Tú lo habrías hecho igual —preguntó— si la obra fuera tuya?

Me tomé unos segundos antes de responder, desviando la mirada al cielo nocturno. Intenté convencerme, como quizá había hecho ella, de que Shakespeare escucharía cualquier cosa que dijéramos. Por fortuna o por desgracia yo no contaba con su don para el autoengaño, así que me rendí luego de fracasar estrepitosamente, sintiéndome poco más que un idiota intentando hablarle a las estrellas.

—Yo no soy escritor —dije—. Pero, si fuera lo que la obra necesitara para tener sentido, seguro que lo haría. —Sakura se sumió en un incómodo silencio. A mí los nervios me hicieron fingir una risa y encogerme de hombros—. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

—Me dan pena los personajes.

Esta vez, me reí de verdad.

—¡Si ni siquiera existen! —Volví a mirarla y descubrí que ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro en el hueco entre sus brazos plegados—. No son más que personajes, tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo... Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá eso explicaría un par de cosas.

Al ver a Sakura replegarse sobre sí misma asumí que, si tiraba del hilo sólo un poco más, lo rompería. Era el momento exacto de detenerme, tomar una bocanada de aire y darme por satisfecho al menos durante un tiempo: si había averiguado más sobre ella en la última hora de lo que había conseguido en meses, no fue precisamente gracias a forzarla.

Entendía que, a la larga, resultaría más sencillo portarme algo más condescendiente con ella si seguía dando tan buenos resultados, quién sabe si en poco tiempo podría decir incluso que la conocía. Y, debía admitírmelo a mí mismo también, se hacía más agradable tratarla a medida que iba enterándome de sus pequeños detalles, aunque eso complicara un tanto las cosas en otros aspectos...

_¡Mala suerte!_

Si Sakura era realmente capaz de repudiar una obra maestra de la literatura sólo por una cuestión de empatía y cada personaje se convertía en algo tangible dentro de su cabeza, este sitio podía significar para ella mucho más de lo que imaginé en un principio. Aunque sospechaba que nadie acabaría aquí encerrado por gusto y aunque yo mismo hubiera sermoneado a Rika con ello una vez, hasta ahora aún guardaba la esperanza de que Sakura no fuera más que una chica perdida, con milagrosas dotes para la actuación como otro podría tenerlas para la danza, las matemáticas o el dibujo, empeñada en encajar en un lugar al que realmente no pertenecía. En cierto modo, una parte de mí habría preferido que así fuera, porque de lo contrario... no sé. Siempre era triste.

_¿Qué le quedaba?_

Observé a Sakura acurrucada contra sus propias rodillas, con los pies en lo alto de esta piedra pero la mirada fija en el firmamento, camuflándose en su entorno como cualquiera de nosotros había aprendido a hacerlo...

Porque éramos lo mismo.

Y las manadas, recordé, son un organismo vivo. Ésa es su fuerza y su debilidad. La adquisición de nuevos miembros puede brindar un apoyo necesario, pero también alterar el orden, rompiendo su equilibrio apenas un momento o quizá hasta la misma extinción. No hay forma de saberlo, ni protección sin algún sacrificio, por tanto acabarás teniendo que elegir a ciegas.

—¿Sigues con frío?

Sakura parpadeó, trayendo su mente por el largo camino de vuelta desde quién sabe dónde. Se arrebujó un poco más y me vigiló por el rabillo del ojo.

—No —dijo.

—Pues yo sí. ¿De verdad no te estás congelando?

—Bueno —sonrió—, casi nada.

—¿Nos vamos? —Me sorprendió verla negar con la cabeza, pero más me sorprendió que deshiciera el ovillo humano en el que se había convertido para poder alcanzarme. Pasó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello en lo más parecido al abrazo que no supe corresponder—. ¿Qué haces?

—Quiero quedarme aquí.

Aunque mi paranoia opinase lo contrario, lo más sensato era suponer que Sakura no tenía ni idea del doble sentido que adquirieron sus palabras para mí, así que no comenté nada al respecto. En mi fuero interno agradecí y maldije aquel don de la oportunidad, que inclinó la balanza hacia uno de los extremos mientras su aliento me hacía cosquillas en los labios.

_¿Por qué querría abandonar esto?_

—Está bien —concedí—, un poco más.

La sentí sonreír contra mi boca apenas un instante antes de dar rienda suelta a lo ineludible. Me conformé con besarla, pero sólo al principio, pues cuanto más tomaba, más quería.

Ella no se quedaba nunca atrás: cedía y exigía a partes iguales, rodeando mi cintura con las piernas, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí para ofrecerme sus labios un momento, apartándolos al siguiente porque no era más que un juego. El calor que irradiaba su cuerpo cuando arrastré por primera vez la mano bajo su ropa penetró en el mío propio, desterrando el frío.

Me provocaba, mordiendo delicadamente el sendero desde el mentón al oído izquierdo, sin pedir perdón ni clemencia cuando le pagué con la misma moneda. Su espalda dibujó una curva imposible entre mi mano y mi lengua, que descendió hasta su vientre, buscando hacerla gemir.

—Me gusta tu ropa —le dije—. No hay ni que quitarla.

Bastó con empujar el jersey hacia arriba para acceder a su piel desnuda, que se erizó al contacto. Una maraña de dedos se enredó en mi pelo, dando suaves tirones al compás de los mordiscos que treparon en dirección a su pecho, pero la rendición llegó cuando alcancé el filo del sujetador con los dientes. Entonces ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, yo busqué el inicio de sus pantalones, tropezando con el hueso de sus caderas, y al rozar la orilla derecha del vientre noté algo en lo que no había reparado antes.

Sakura se paralizó entera. Detuvo la respiración bajo mis labios, pero el latido del corazón al otro lado sería por siempre irreconciliable con el resto de su cuerpo. Se contrajo, me sujetó la muñeca para apartar los dedos que palpaban aquel terreno irregular, plagado de diminutos montículos, pero con mi mano libre atrapé la suya y la retuve mientras continuaba explorando. Ella no ofreció más resistencia, quizá dándose por enterada de que era demasiado tarde para evitarlo.

Me separé un poco, intentando ver a la escasa luz del paisaje nocturno aquellos dibujos en la pequeña zona al lado derecho de su cuerpo, entre el abdomen y la curva de sus caderas: un sendero de estrellas minúsculas, marcadas a fuego en la piel.

—¿Por qué tienes...?

Sakura no me permitió acabar la pregunta. Antes consiguió zafarse de mi agarre, se cubrió con el jersey y me dejó mudo con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto jamás.

—Eso fue hace mucho —dijo alegremente—. Ya ni me acuerdo.

Sin más que añadir, ocultó su rostro en la curva de mi cuello y sentí su aliento entibiarme la piel bajo el abrigo. Yo aparté mi mano de las cicatrices en su estómago y la posé en su pierna, sin poder creerme del todo lo que acababa de ver. Era lógico pensar, por el sitio en el que estaban las marcas de los cortes y el tamaño de éstos, que se los había hecho ella misma, aunque yo no entendiera por qué lo hacía ni de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para mentir tanto. Si Sakura hubiera podido evitar que las tocara y viera durante algo más que un par de segundos, aquella sonrisa y la seguridad de su discurso habrían logrado convencerme de que lo había imaginado.

Era increíble, en toda acepción de la palabra, tanto que a veces conseguía engañarme para hacer que lo olvidara. Si me dejaba llevar, por momentos lograba creerle, permitiendo que me diera el falso consuelo que necesitaba e ignorar el hecho de que no conocía mentirosa más grande que ella o que, desde el primer momento, supiera que nadie igualaría nunca lo que vi en la Ofelia de su primera audición.

Aunque ése fuera su don, ya no podía darme el lujo de ignorar que existía además un arduo entrenamiento: aquel cúmulo de circunstancias que la habían arrastrado a esto y convertido en algo que todos entendíamos y, sin embargo, preferíamos obviar.

No era casualidad, pese a que Sakura, el resto del elenco o yo mismo pretendiéramos convencernos de lo contrario, que se hubiera aparecido aquí un buen día. No era capricho que, incluso antes de saber si ella aceptaría continuar con los ensayos, el resto de folletos jamás repartidos hubieran ardido en una hoguera sobre este mismo techo. Ni tampoco simple curiosidad lo que nos empujaba a todos a estar pendientes de ella, para bien o para mal. Se trataba, más bien, del miedo e interés que provoca reconocer a un semejante.

—Acabaré enterándome de todo, Sakura —advertí, acariciándole el pelo con mi mano libre—. Puedo perseguirte eternamente hasta que lo cuentes, no me importa, pero nos ahorrarías trabajo a ambos si dijeras la verdad de vez en cuando...

—Lo haría, si supiera que tú vas a hacerlo también.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—¿No es lo que quieres tú?

Contrariado, evoqué la decisión que había tomado hoy mismo y me dije que, incluso siendo tan tonto como para planteármelo, retroceder ya no era una opción. Los riesgos habían sido asumidos y dije la verdad al confesar que no pretendía reemplazarla con cualquier actriz de pacotilla pues, pese a todos los problemas que pudiera acarrear, entendía que no quedaba en el mundo un sitio más adecuado para ella que éste.

_No tendría sentido que fuera ella._

—Unas verdades a cambio de otras —acepté—, parece un trato justo.

—Pero no se las digas a nadie...

A mi mente acudió también el recuerdo de situaciones remotamente similares, aunque sin contacto físico de por medio. Cargaba con el papel del director al fin y al cabo, así que, si alguien acababa al tanto de cuantas historias ocultaban mis actores tras sus máscaras, lo quisiera o no, ése era siempre yo.

_Quizá no tenga la culpa, pero a nadie daña un poco de curiosidad._

—Tranquila —le dije, igual que había hecho en su día con todos los demás—. Te guardaré el secreto.

_...Fuese quien quisiera esta muchachita inteligente y misteriosa, fuera cualquiera el modo de haber llegado a esta relación conmigo, me era igual; ella estaba allí, el milagro se había realizado de que yo hubiera encontrado una persona y un interés en la vida. Importante era sólo que esto continuara, que yo me entregase a esta atracción, siguiera a esta estrella..._

* * *

**Notas: **Bueno, después del ataque de histeria que le dio a Shaoran y me obligó a reescribir gran parte de sus escenas a último momento, creo que estoy lista para subir el capítulo... aunque no sé muy bien qué comentar sobre él. Me pasa algo curioso con este acto. Se ha resuelto algún asunto pendiente por ahí, se ha averiguado alguna cosa importante sobre la situación del teatro e incluso hemos conocido aspectos del pasado del director... pero todo transcurrió de forma mucho más tranquila de lo que esperaba. Nada que ver con que me guste o deje de gustar. Tampoco descarto que sea sólo impresión mía.

Importantísimo: los fragmentos de principio y final pertenecen a _El Lobo Estepario_, de Herman Hesse. Hace un mes, mientras escribía el capítulo siguiente a éste, abrí el libro en una página al azar y encontré esas frases subrayadas durante mi época de instituto. Evidentemente no pude ignorar semejante trolleada del destino, así que lo añadí a "Estrella" porque simplemente es su complemento perfecto.

Espero que haya sido una lectura agradable, pero tanto si es así como si no, me lo hagas saber con un review; siempre son de gran ayuda. Mil gracias a la gente que dejó su granito de arena, aunque ya se lo haya dicho mediante privados. También a los anónimos, aunque a ellos no pueda contestarles personalmente.

Por supuesto, habrá una serie de dibujos especialmente creados para este capítulo. Los encontrarás en deviantART (Choco-menta).

No olvides seguir "Tras el telón" en **TUMBLR** ("truthless behind the curtain"). Y en caso de que te atrevas, puedes dejar tus preguntas directamente a los personajes.

Sin más que añadir, nos leemos en la siguiente entrega...


	17. Acto XV: Manada

**Tras el telón**

_por_

_Choco Menta_

**ACTO XV**

"**Manada"**

* * *

**Escena I**

**-Sakura-**

Los asientos de autobús son la mejor invitación a la filosofía, especialmente si consigues un sitio privilegiado junto a la ventana y tienes más que un par de cosas en que pensar. A estas alturas ya era costumbre para mí meter las narices en problemas ajenos cuando me bastaban los propios, pero ser consciente de ello no implicaba, desgraciadamente, asimilarlo tan tranquila. Ni siquiera el motor ronroneando contra mi oído cuando recosté la cabeza en el cristal, la música clásica que sonaba en la radio o la dulce calefacción arrullándome contra el asiento podrían reconfortarme sabiendo a dónde me dirigía, pero he de decir a su favor que se esforzaban al máximo.

_Lealtad_. Esa palabra que suena a coros angelicales si se refiere a una deuda contigo, capaz de abrir una puertecita al infierno si se la debes a otros. Una incómoda palabra para un incómodo comienzo del día, aunque llevara arrastrándola desde ayer.

Viernes. Algún punto indeterminado de la mañana. Nunca me habían gustado los hospitales, pero esa antipatía natural hacia todo lo relacionado con sus enormes muros pintados de blanco, el olor a desinfectante mezclado con enfermedad o el desamparo de los rostros que deambulan siempre por sus pasillos se había acrecentado hasta límites que ni yo misma era capaz de disimular. Algo probablemente muy normal, viniendo de alguien cuyo trato con los hospitales estaba directamente relacionado con un asesinato, un intento de suicidio y un ex novio controlador. En ese orden.

Intentando ser lo menos evidente posible, avanzaba por los corredores sin mirar a nadie a los ojos. No había hecho nada muy malo últimamente, pero mi cerebro insistía en recordarme que siempre que acababa pisando este suelo era a causa de algo terrible y por supuesto yo tendría la culpa:

_¿A quién has matado esta vez? ¿O a quién has intentado matar? ¿A quién buscarás para ocultarte de todo ello? _

Y no sabía si todos los criminales eran tan paranoicos como lo era yo, pero, por poco sentido que tuviera, me invadía la sensación de que cada persona que se cruzara conmigo en este edificio era capaz de identificar, señalar y recriminarme todas las veces en las que hubiera metido la pata a lo largo de mi vida, ¡como si alguien con un resfriado pudiera venir a criticarme ahora!

Fue un alivio llegar a destino antes de acabar gritándole a algún desafortunado inocente. Miré con curiosidad los números en las puertas, pero rápidamente descubrí el escritorio tras el que esperaba una enfermera con cara de pocos amigos y papeles reglamentarios. Confirmé con ella la hora de la cita y tuve que esperar unos diez o quince minutos, sentada junto a otros tantos pacientes, a que me llamaran.

La salita tenía una larga mesa separada por compartimentos, tras cada uno de los cuales se sentaba el enfermero encargado de hacerte la extracción. Quien me tocó a mí fue una señora corpulenta, de avanzada edad, que me miró de arriba a abajo antes de ordenar con la rudeza típica de su profesión que me recostara en la camilla que había en una esquina. Aunque no era la primera vez que asumían que podría desmayarme, supongo que gracias a mi habitual aspecto decadente, no me había pasado nunca. Pero tampoco tuve oportunidad de aclarárselo: aquella expresión no admitía réplica, de modo que me limité a acatar. Observé su trabajo mientras ella me arremangaba la camisa para atar una goma en torno a mi brazo, la parte más molesta del asunto. Se alejó un momento y, cuando regresó, lo hizo alzando una jeringa de forma amenazante.

—No mires —ordenó, golpeándome el brazo antes de apuntar con la aguja directo al blanco.

Esta vez no obedecí. Ya me habían inyectado la cantidad suficiente de cosas como para haber desarrollado una total indiferencia al tema, de modo que me dediqué a contemplar cómo llenaba un par de tubos plásticos con la esencia de mi propia vida: una sustancia demasiado voluble, simple en apariencia, de un rojo tan intenso que a veces parecía negro. Antes de que la enfermera consiguiera retirar del todo la aguja, un hormigueo me recorrió el cuerpo de arriba a abajo y por mucho que parpadeé, no conseguí fijar la vista.

—No te levantes aún —la oí decir—. Estás muy pálida, espera aquí un rato.

Accedí con apenas un cabeceo, extrañada ante la forma en la que mi cuerpo había decidido reaccionar por primera vez en mi vida a una simple extracción de sangre. Esta vez la cantidad había sido inferior a otras ocasiones en las que ni siquiera me había mareado; sin embargo ahora sentía el pulso lento y pesado, la vista nublada y una náusea digna de Sartre.

Mientras intentaba enfocar una mancha en el techo conté los días que llevaba sin tomar el Prozac, que resultaron exceder la semana. En un principio había tenido la esperanza de recobrar mi normalidad en un par de días, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo ya no tenía tan claro que fuera a resultar así de fácil, porque aunque no tenía idea de cuánto se suponía duraban los efectos secundarios, asumía que eran ellos los culpables y en cierto modo lo deseaba. Dicen que más vale malo conocido y, desde luego, cualquier otra alternativa a mis síntomas no se presentaba muy agradable. Una anemia era lo último que necesitaba.

Con esta idea en mente logré incorporarme después de un rato, no del todo recuperada. Di las gracias a la enfermera antes abandonar la salita a trompicones, más susceptible aún a las justificadas miradas curiosas de quienes esperaban su turno en fila india. Al cruzar de nuevo el pasillo, lo hice con un miedo que no me abandonaría hasta poner los pies fuera del hospital: aunque sería difícil encontrarme con Eriol en esta zona del edificio, las casualidades existían y yo no me sentía con valor para enfrentarme esta mañana a ellas. No había vuelto a saber nada de él; imaginaba que se alojaría en algún hotel o incluso en casa de Kaho Mizuki, pero jamás había vuelto a buscar sus cosas. Algo que me inquietaba, pues podría significar que para él nuestra historia no estaba tan acabada como para mí.

La luz del sol aflojó la tensión en mis hombros en cuanto fui libre de aquella cárcel y de la amenaza de un encuentro con Eriol, al menos hasta que debiera venir a buscar los resultados de la analítica, momento en el que él y yo nos veríamos las caras. Me consoló la idea de que aún quedaba tiempo. Con suerte, incluso podía darse el caso de que un buen día, al llegar, encontrara nuestra habitación mágicamente vacía y todo se arreglara sin tener que librar una batalla al respecto... ¿verdad?

Miré la hora en mi teléfono, confirmando que era demasiado pronto para dedicarme a hacer cualquier cosa, mucho menos ir al teatro, a donde nunca llegaba temprano aunque siempre salía tarde, así que decidí volver a casa. Si jugaba bien mis cartas, tendría tiempo para echarme una siesta mañanera antes de levantarme a comer.

Estaba a punto de ponerme en marcha cuando el teléfono vibró en mi mano y la voz de Robert Smith inundó la calle, anunciando que era mi padre quien llamaba. Su nombre insistió en la pantalla durante unos cuantos segundos, al igual que lo había estado haciendo durante toda la semana, aunque esta vez, quién sabe si porque estaba mareada, porque me sintiera estúpida dudando en medio de la avenida o porque finalmente me había cansado de escapar, le di al botón verde y decidí enfrentar mi destino.

—Hola, papá.

—Sakura, ¿va todo bien? Llevo unos días intentando ponerme en contacto contigo, comenzaba a creer que te había pasado algo.

Sonreí, abrazando mi cintura con la mano libre mientras ideaba alguna excusa. Teniendo en cuenta la hora que era y en dónde se suponía debía estar en un día como hoy en lugar de a las puertas del hospital de Tomoeda, no resultó muy difícil.

—Lo siento, he estado algo ocupada con la universidad. Tenía pendientes un par de trabajos para esta semana, ya sabes.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—Oh, bien. Nada que unas cuantas horas de trabajo no puedan remediar.

Aquello era cierto, más o menos. Me había pasado las últimas noches esclavizada ante el escritorio de mi habitación, rodeada de libros y apuntes sobre las asignaturas más aburridas que pueda uno imaginar, sobreviviendo a base de chocolate, refrescos de cola, palomitas de maíz o demás sucedáneos de comida. Por supuesto, jamás lo bastante ocupada como para prohibirme unas cuantas horas extras en el teatro aunque luego debiera compensarlas con noches en vela, ni tampoco lo bastante adicta al trabajo como para no permitirme contestar al teléfono, siempre y cuando me llamara cualquier otra persona que no fuera Fujitaka Kinomoto. Recordaba haber recibido gustosa unas cuantas de Tomoyo, que solían derivar en conversaciones de más de una hora, pero él no tenía por qué saber nada de mis malos hábitos, mis malas compañías o el miedo a que pudiera contarme algo que ya sabía...

—No sé si te has enterado —dijo mi padre, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre nosotros para dar paso a la noticia del día—, pero Meiling ha desaparecido.

Resignada, acallé un lamento mientras perdía la vista en las esponjosas nubes del cielo y fingía no tener noción alguna sobre el tema. Como si Meiling jamás hubiera conversado conmigo durante su visita al hogar Kinomoto, nadie llevara un tiempo planeando fugarse luego de aquel divorcio del que, por supuesto, yo no estaba al tanto, o existiera algún tipo de inteligencia en esta hueca cabeza. Profundamente ingenua, tonta por momentos, Sakura Kinomoto en su vida se enteraría de nada. Al menos hasta que alguien llegara a pinchar su burbuja para exigirlo.

Fujitaka no ahondó en detalles, quizá porque él tampoco sabía mucho más que yo sobre el tema. Tuve la impresión de que, si bien me contaba cómo mi cuñada había desaparecido junto con todo su equipaje sin dar una pista de su destino ni avisar si volvería, pretendía más que nada tirarme de la lengua. Debió ser muy decepcionante para él entender que no había más agua que sacar de este pozo seco, tan dado a las respuestas esquivas, pues oí su suspiro agotado antes de cambiar ligeramente el matiz de la conversación.

—En realidad, te llamaba para avisar que estaré fuera unos cuantos días. —dijo—. Touya ha decidido quedarse una temporada en casa, por si Meiling decide volver o por si recaba algo de información sobre su paradero. Yo viajaré a Hong Kong a encargarme de la empresa hasta que encuentre a alguien capacitado para dirigirla el tiempo que tu hermano quiera pasar aquí.

—Ya veo.

—No me tomará mucho —Justo cuando creí que la charla daría por finalizada con el deseo de un buen viaje y demás protocolos indispensables para la armonía familiar, mi padre continuaba insistiendo. Aquello me extrañó, siendo que Fujitaka no solía justificar nada de lo que hacía con respecto a la empresa, mucho menos conmigo, mucho menos ahora que tenía una vida aparte de la suya y mi tiempo no dependía de él—. Ojalá pudieras hacerle una visita a tu hermano, Sakura. Estará solo en casa todos estos días, seguro se alegrará de verte.

Apreté el teléfono entre mis dedos hasta que oí el plástico crujir, pero me ordené aflojar la presión si no quería comprar otro.

Era curioso, irónico incluso, que mi padre tuviera que recurrir a mí para que alguien se hiciera cargo de Touya y lo vigilara ahora que estaba deprimido. La situación evocaba tanto a lo sucedido tras la muerte de mamá que me revolvía el estómago. Igual que entonces, Fujitaka correría a encerrarse en su trabajo porque no era capaz de enfrentar la pérdida ni el dolor de sus hijos, de modo que les tocaría a ellos ayudarse mutuamente si querían salir adelante. Lo único distinto en esta ocasión sería el cambio de roles entre mi hermano y yo.

—Pasaré por ahí —prometí igualmente.

Por Touya. Por todo lo que él había hecho por mí, siempre estaría ahí para él. Aunque se divirtiera llamándome monstruo, me robase las golosinas que ocultaba en mi cajón secreto del armario o insistiera en que era una enana patosa.

Lealtad. Supongo que de eso se trataba.

—Gracias. —Mi padre hizo silencio al otro lado de la línea—. Te quiero, Sakura, no lo olvides.

Un nudo en la garganta me impidió tragar, mientras buscaba con desesperación algo ajeno a lo que aferrarme. Intenté distraerme con la imagen de los niños que jugaban a un par de metros de mí, pero no fue suficiente. Noté que los ojos se me empañaban y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo titánico porque nada de eso se trasluciera en mi voz.

Porque no, no era cierto. Por mucho que el miedo pretendiera convencerme de ello, no dudaba de que él nos quisiera a Touya o a mí. En toda esta historia sólo había una cuestión que resolver, la culpable de todo, la eterna pregunta que nunca nadie se atreve a contestar y tú decides cubrir con una densa capa de falso rencor: ¿por qué el dolor lo había vuelto tan cobarde? ¿por qué había tenido que dejarnos solos?

—Yo también te quiero —confesé.

Sin embargo, para entonces ya había pulsado la tecla que cortaría la comunicación. Porque Sakura Kinomoto, su hija, era tan cobarde como él.

**Escena II**

**-Shaoran-**

—Te veo de mal humor.

Takashi apareció delante de mis narices sin previo aviso. Traía consigo unas cartulinas que yo mismo le había mandado comprar, cubiertas torpemente con la bolsa de plástico cortada en un extremo para la ocasión. Supuse que la lluvia lo había interceptado a mitad de camino, y le habría pedido perdón por ello si tuviera algún tipo de culpa o control sobre el clima japonés, cosa que evidentemente no tenía.

—Sólo algo cansado.

Consideremos que había dicho la verdad. De alguna forma, siempre me las arreglaba para dormir menos de lo que dormiría cualquier persona normal, probablemente porque soy un estresado y porque todos esos pequeños problemillas del teatro se iban apilando, poco a poco, hasta ocupar mis pensamientos y un sitio privilegiado en las bolsas bajo mis ojos. Pero el mal humor no era esto para mí, a Dios gracias. Puedo ser más insoportable aunque cueste creerlo.

Takashi sonrió.

—Bueno —dijo—, todos lo estamos un poco. Últimamente también me siento así, ¿sabes?

El sonido de la lluvia fue todo cuanto acompañó a su comentario, recordándome que era la primera vez en meses que podía tener una charla tranquila con el hombre frente a mí. Por lo general nos veíamos en la sala de actos, territorio de las tres arpías que siempre encontraban el momento perfecto para interrumpir. Era prácticamente un milagro el hecho de que ninguna se hubiera asomado todavía a reclamar ayuda con los ensayos, así que debía aprovechar la ocasión.

Pensé en la sempiterna sonrisa de Takashi y la forma en la que era dejado de lado por la propia gente de la cueva a la que acudía cada tarde. En Fye, el papel en mi bolsillo, en Tomoyo, Sakura y las decisiones que sólo sabía postergar porque, a más información, más complicado se volvía.

—A veces, me da por imaginar que las cosas habrían sido más fáciles si no te hubieras ido —le dije— a donde quiera que te fuiste.

—Hokkaido —apuntó él, riendo—. Sólo fue una semana, Shaoran, y habría perdido la oportunidad para siempre. Dudo que los padres de Chiharu quisieran invitarme de viaje ahora, con las cosas como están.

—Lo sé, pero entonces habría podido darte a ti el papel de Terada —especulé, recordando el origen de todo el problema—. Era tu turno de protagonizar algo, aparte del mejor actor que teníamos...

—No lo habría hecho.

Detuve el cigarrillo a medio camino de mis labios, oyendo cómo se derrumbaba otro de esos castillos de naipes que llevaba días construyendo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Digo —repitió él— que no lo habría hecho aun teniendo tiempo para ensayar. Chiharu jamás me habría perdonado quitarle el puesto a Terada, porque a Rika le hacía muy feliz poder interpretar con él los papeles protagonistas de esta obra en concreto. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ya ves, las cosas que uno hace y al final...

Considerando la forma en que Chiharu lo trataba desde hacía meses, dudaba que ella estuviera al tanto de lo que me estaba contando a mí, pues por mucho que se vieran a escondidas continuaba despreciándole ante el resto, pero tampoco me pareció buena idea indagar. Creer que nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor le molestaba habría sido un error de principiante o, peor aún, un error de gilipollas redomado, pero ya bastante me pesaba haber metido el dedo en la llaga hacía tan solo un momento. Así, sólo me sentí capaz de tirar los restos del cigarro y guardar las manos en los bolsillos antes de ofrecer mi disculpa.

—Lo siento. Era sólo un divague.

—No te preocupes. —Takashi se entretuvo mirando la lluvia caer, y justo cuando creí que me invitaría a entrar con él al teatro para olvidarlo todo, me sorprendió con una nueva conversación saliendo del extremo de su manga—. ¿Por qué no vienes a divertirte un poco esta noche? Tengo partida.

La brisa helada ayudó a disimular el escalofrío que de pronto trepó por mi columna vertebral, deteniéndose en mi nuca para siempre.

—Paso —dije—. No tengo nada que apostar.

Aquello era cierto: mis bolsillos criaban polillas desde hacía unas cuantas semanas, aunque no se trataba del principal motivo por el cual habría evitado acompañarle a cualquier partida de póker a la que quisiera invitarme. Más de una vez lo había visto ganar, otras veces me bastaba con mirar las muñecas, el cuello o las orejas de Chiharu para enterarme de la noticia en forma de joyas, demasiado caras para lo que su empleo permitía. Takashi era un gran jugador y tenía lo que él llamaba _buena estrella_; claro que no hay nada infalible en esta vida... ni un número infinito de víctimas a las que estafar sin que se den cuenta, y la última vez que ocurrió algo así, hasta donde yo sabía, tuve la desgracia o la suerte de ser partícipe de la situación. Hacía mucho tiempo de eso, pero continuaba grabado en mi mente como si hubiera ocurrido ayer.

Dio la casualidad de que justo antes de comenzar a jugar le había advertido que ésa sería la última partida a la que pensaba acompañarle, pues había notado que ganaba demasiadas veces seguidas y sus compañeros de juego no parecían tipos muy agradables. Pero dio la casualidad, también, de que no fui el único en notar aquella suerte milagrosa. Al tercer póker de ases, los pies de Takashi había dejado de tocar el suelo. La mano de un mastodonte cejijunto le rodaba el cuello, amenazando con quebrarlo al primer apretón, mientras dos tipos menos corpulentos pero igualmente perturbadores se situaban a mi lado.

Maldiciendo la desvergüenza de mi amigo a la hora de jugar con gente de semejante calaña sin medir las consecuencias, yo rastrearía los alrededores de la habitación en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera servir como arma y, a falta de algo mejor, a punto estuve de echar mano a una silla cuando oí una risa conocida romper el silencio. Antes de que nadie pudiera entender qué ocurría realmente, Takashi comenzó a hablar sin parar, contándonos una historia fantástica sobre las antiguas artes del fraude, que derivaría luego en una lista de familias de renombre sospechosas de tener entre sus filas a los estafadores más hábiles: una élite de ilusionistas y mitómanos entre los que destacaba gente como el gran Houdini. Por supuesto, lo enrevesado de la trama y el miedo que sentía no me permitieron recordar los detalles de semejante cuento, pero sé que de alguna forma llegó a la conclusión de que él mismo, lamentablemente, no formaba parte de aquellos prodigios y por ese motivo le resultaba imposible hacer trampas.

Jamás entendí cómo lo hizo. No sé si fue aquella sonrisa confianzuda que podía dibujar hasta en los peores momentos, si poseía el don de hipnotizar a la gente o si realmente tenía tanta suerte como aseguraba, pero juro que vi cómo aquel tío enorme lo soltaba para que sus pies volvieran a tocar el suelo. Entonces pensé que si su magia consistía en desconcertar a la gente contábamos apenas con unos segundos para escapar, de modo que avancé hasta él, aferré su codo con todas mis fuerzas y lo arrastré de vuelta a la lluvia, a salvo del peligro siempre que evitáramos mirar atrás. Cuando Takashi apuntó que nos dejábamos el botín, me aseguré de aclararle que si se le ocurría meternos ahí otra vez sería yo mismo quien ayudaría a aquellos delincuentes a darle la paliza que merecía. Él se había reído, pues todo le divertía mucho, pero yo juré no volver a acompañarle a algo así en lo mucho o poco que me quedara de vida.

—La falta de dinero puede arreglarse —me tentó, una vez más en el presente—. A eso iríamos, ¿no?

Esta vez fui quien se rió, gracias a esa curiosa capacidad que tiene el tiempo de convertir las situaciones peligrosas en poco más que una graciosa advertencia.

—Olvídalo. No he cambiado de opinión.

—Es una lástima. Hacemos un buen equipo, ¿sabes? Esos memos no conseguirían adivinar tus cartas ni mirándote con una lupa: eres mi definición física de la cara de póker.

—Gracias por mencionarlo —gruñí, encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

—No te enfades, puede ser muy útil... pero si no quieres venir, ¿quién soy yo para obligarte a pasarlo bien? —Alzó un poco la maraña de cartulinas que comenzaban a resbalarle entre los brazos y entendí que se disponía a entrar, aunque yo ya no pretendía acompañarlo. Quizá él también lo notara, pues se dirigió hacia la puerta sin esperarme—. Ah, por cierto, ¿sabes que no eres el único que se cree mis mentiras?

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué mentiras se refería, pero me mordí la lengua. Pese a que soliera guiarme por gestos involuntarios, como los movimientos de los ojos o las pupilas, desenmascarar a ciertos profesionales como algunos con los que trataba a diario era una cuestión más difícil. Y cada cual contaba con su propia técnica de distracción.

Fye, como haría un mago, gustaba de desviar siempre la atención del público hacia sus exagerados ademanes, invitándote a seguir la trayectoria de sus dedos en el aire mientras él contaba la historia más increíble y tú olvidabas cómo distinguir la frontera entre verdad y mentira. Tomoyo utilizaba una táctica similar, aunque su arma predilecta eran las palabras: aprovechando su don para conocer rápidamente a las personas, arremetería en cuanto se sintiera amenazada, obligándote a centrarte en detener los golpes en lugar de descubrir nada sobre ella, algo que requeriría toda tu capacidad cerebral incluso una vez se hubiera marchado. Si te había mentido o no pasaba a convertirse en un asunto secundario mientras recogías tus vísceras del suelo. Sakura contaba con la ventaja, en caso de que pudiera considerarse como tal, de estar lo bastante enajenada como para creerse cuanto personaje tuviera que interpretar, así que resultaba casi imposible atraparla en medio de una mentira, pues técnicamente ella nunca te estaba mintiendo.

Por último estaba Takashi, quien no sólo tenía perfectamente estudiados los gestos y el tono de voz, sino que contaba, además, con una ventaja genética: sus ojos eran tan pequeños y sus pupilas tan oscuras que, en caso de que consiguieras encontrarlas entre los párpados siempre sonrientes, el iris se volvería indistinguible.

—¿Quién? —pregunté.

Él se rió.

—Averígualo. Ahí tienes algo con lo que divertirte hoy.

Dejé que se fuera, pensando en que aunque sonaba entretenido, aquello no era lo bastante importante como para ocupar el día. Tenía otras cosas más urgentes en las que pensar y falta de tiempo para aburrirme de ellas; en un máximo de diez minutos me tocaba volver a entrar, poner algo de orden y pretender que los asuntos personales no afectaban en absoluto a mi trabajo. Por supuesto, no me inquietaba la venta del teatro, no me preocupaba el estreno, no me molestaba la boda, no me distraía Sakura y definitivamente esa charla con Tomoyo en su taller nunca significaría nada para mí.

Di una larga calada al cigarrillo en mi mano, buscando en él la paz interior que me faltaba, a sabiendas de que nadie la encontraría nunca en un pobre cilindro de papel quemado. Aunque el sol había brillado durante todo el día, una extraña llovizna lo empapaba todo a las afueras del teatro. Podía ver la línea de agua dibujarse al final de la galería en donde me ocultaba, sentir el frío húmedo morderme las manos y oler la tierra mojada; no obstante, cada rincón estaba teñido de los ocres y dorados del ocaso.

Pero no me relajaba.

Quiero decir: era una imagen muy pintoresca, la lluvia y el sol a la vez, el atardecer, etcétera, y sé que lo habría apreciado en cualquier otro momento... o quizá no, pero el caso es: no estaba funcionando. El efecto de la última conversación que tuve antes de salir aún mantenía mi cerebro trabajando a demasiadas revoluciones por segundo, llenando esta cabeza de ideas con las que no sabía lidiar. Confesiones amorosas, implícitas en un par de frases que en mi vida habría esperado oír, un plato poco usual por estos lares.

Todo comenzó como lo hacía siempre. Aquella costumbre masoquista de encerrarnos en su taller antes de comenzar los ensayos nunca cambiaría, ni siquiera durante los días en los que menos nos aguantábamos el uno al otro, probablemente porque nos sentíamos demasiado solos para darnos el lujo de evitarlo. El plan no había variado a lo largo de los años: como la tradición dictaba desde el principio de los tiempos, yo debía abrir mi libro a la vez que ella cosía sus retazos, entonces alguien haría un chiste poco conveniente, nos echaríamos cosas en cara y estrangularíamos mentalmente hasta morir o hasta que alguien diera el primer portazo. Me preparé para todo ello cuando oí aquel comentario sobre su boda, pero no imaginé de qué forma se torcerían las cosas al final.

—¿Estás de broma?

Tomoyo me había mirado con una sonrisita bailoteándole en los labios.

—No lo estoy; me gustaría de verdad que fueras con Sakura.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Ah, vamos, ¿por qué tanto problema? Seguro que si te acompaña no me arruinarás las fotos poniendo cara de amargado, ¡Sakura es muy divertida!

Cerré para el resto de la tarde el libro en mi regazo, eché la cabeza atrás y dejé escapar el suspiro que me atoraba la garganta. Suficiente calvario me parecía tener que presentarme a esa boda con la que no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo, en pos de lo que se suponía era una amistad, para que ahora también intentara verme aparecer ahí con Sakura colgada del brazo. Ni en un millón de años podría considerarlo una buena idea, en primer lugar porque cuanto menos aparentásemos congeniar delante del resto más fácil serían las cosas para ambos; en segundo lugar porque no quería. Y punto. Estaba cansado de las extorsiones de Tomoyo, aquella filia que tan placentera debía resultarle si hacía todo lo posible por empaquetarme a su amiga al mínimo descuido, siempre un paso por delante, siempre un paso más allá.

—¿Se puede saber qué pretendes? —Llevaba tanto tiempo insistiendo con el tema que ni siquiera tenía tantas ganas de gritarle como de que me dejara tranquilo de una puta vez—. Estoy harto de que me interrogues, me presiones o me chantajees cada vez que nos quedamos solos.

—Eres un exagerado.

—Hablo en serio. —Me incliné hacia delante en el asiento, dejando el libro a un lado, mirándola fijamente aunque ella fingiera ignorarme—. Cuando Sakura llegó al teatro, tú me dijiste que estaba, o acabaría estando obsesionado con ella, pero dudo ser el único que...

—Vaya, lo admites.

Ignoré su provocación deliberadamente. Conocía sus trucos; no iba a pisar el cepo esta vez o al menos, no antes de que pudiera permitírmelo. Llevaba unos cuantos días pensando en ello, dándole vueltas a la relación de ambas, en lo que pudiera pasarles si el teatro desaparecía y en los motivos que pudiera tener Tomoyo para pretender algo así... si es que lo pretendía. Semejante conspiración por su parte seguía sin tener puto sentido para mí pero, perdido como estaba, ellas eran mi última baza y cualquier oportunidad de orientarme un poco sería bien recibida. O recibida, a secas.

—Al principio, creí que se trataba sólo de los trajes —insistí—. Porque te parecía guapa, porque la considerabas tu musa, porque te alegrabas de tener una amiga o algún motivo similar, pero ahora no creo que se trate sólo de eso. Estás tan pendiente de ella que da miedo. —Recordé aquello que me había confesado hacía tan sólo unos minutos, entusiasmada como nunca la había visto—. Incluso pretendes hacerle el vestido que llevará en tu boda, y no porque tengas poco trabajo que hacer. Esas ojeras no aparecen por generación espontánea.

—Mira quién lo dice.

—Precisamente por eso puedo decirlo. Tomarte todas esas molestias... ¿tan importante es para ti?

Hasta ahora, Tomoyo se había mantenido oculta al otro lado de la barrera en la que convertía su sonrisa tranquila y siempre calculados movimientos, pero entonces dejó de coser.

—Lo es —dijo.

—¿Cuánto?

—Shaoran —rió—, eso a ti no te interesa.

Cerré los puños sobre las rodillas, obligándome a callar las cosas que desfilaban por mi cabeza ante semejante contestación. No podía decirle que era mi problema desde que debía decidir qué hacer con el teatro, pues necesitaba tomar esa decisión solo y Tomoyo era la persona más capacitada para manipularme que hubiera conocido nunca. Más incluso que Fye, todo un profesional en la materia, por el simple hecho de que no lo había querido nunca como la quería a ella.

—¿Crees que preguntaría si no me interesara?

Temí que se tratara de algo grave cuando la sonrisa se borró definitivamente de sus labios. Por un momento pensé en detenerla, decirle que no importaba e incluso disculpar mi curiosidad casi morbosa, pero sabía que podía permitírmelo en estas circunstancias, así que me limité a esperar. Y pasada una eternidad de incómodo silencio, ella habló:

—Mucho. Ahora mismo, diría que es lo más importante.

Bastó un disparo para clavar aquella certeza en el centro de la diana, pero me aferré a mi última esperanza con uñas y dientes. A lo mejor había entendido mal. A lo mejor estaba paranoico y lo que ahora parecía presentarse con un camino claramente trazado, alineaciones de astros y carteles luminosos era sólo impresión mía.

—¿Más que Ritsuko?

Mi voz apenas resultó audible, pero la suya no sonó mucho más rotunda cuando se atrevió a contestar:

—Sí.

Busqué excusas, todas las que pude y tan rápidamente como fui capaz, formando la inmensa bola de sinsentidos que aun así parecía más reconfortante que este escenario. Durante días había contemplado varias posibilidades, a cada cual más absurda que la anterior, pero en ningún caso se me había ocurrido semejante cosa.

—Apenas la conoces...

—La conozco lo suficiente para que sea lo más importante.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Lo tiene, para mí.

Aparté el pelo de mi frente, como si de verdad fuera el responsable de toda la incomodidad que sentía; de pronto había pasado del superficial cabreo de siempre a sentirme confundido, avergonzado y hasta miserable. Repetí la conversación mentalmente y de nuevo intenté buscar algún sentido perdido, alguna forma de que hubiera malinterpretado sus palabras o de que, en el mejor de los casos, me lo hubiera imaginado todo, pero su pose erguida y la mirada fija en la nada me aseguraban que no tendría tanta suerte esta vez.

—¿Sakura... te gusta? —me atreví a preguntar.

Para mi sorpresa, Tomoyo soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué es eso de si _me gusta_? —se mofó—. Hablas como un crío.

—¡No cambies de tema! —Ella se encogió de hombros y con horror noté que volvía a coser, lo que significaba que la conversación había acabado en su mundo. Me incorporé, acercándome hasta quedar a su lado—. Oye, de verdad, no entiendo nada.

Tomoyo me miró por primera vez en toda la conversación, enseñándome una sonrisa amable. Supuse que para ella no sería tan distinto a hablar con un retrasado, pero iba a tener que explicármelo con caramelitos y frutas si hacía falta.

—No tienes nada que entender, pasó y ya está —dijo.

_Y ya está, idiota. ¡Es tan fácil!_

—Pero entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene lo que haces? —La desesperación iba haciendo mella—. Es como si estuvieras todo el tiempo conspirando para... para...

Sentí que la lengua se me hacía un nudo, así que Tomoyo tuvo que decirlo por mí:

—¿Emparejaros?

—Eso mismo. —Me acuclillé, enterrando los dedos en el apoyabrazos de su asiento—. ¿Por qué elijes hacer de Celestina si...?

—Somos una manada, ¿no? Así cazamos, por el bien común, el estatus debe mantenerse. Primero el líder; las sobras para el resto.

Oh, vamos.

—No somos chuchos, Tomoyo.

—Jamás diría tal cosa. Nos considero algo más peligroso que eso.

A estas alturas, contaba con poca disposición para enzarzarme a discutir sobre lo que aparentábamos, pues ambos sabíamos de sobra a qué se refería y las razones que pudiera tener para usarlo como forma de desviar el tema, de modo que preferí ignorarlo y, en su lugar, ser yo quien eligiera el otro sendero de la conversación.

—Espera, ¿y qué pasa con la boda? Podrías cancelar...

Pero Tomoyo tampoco parecía muy dispuesta a enzarzarse en discusiones; detuvo mi parloteo antes incluso de que lo empezara, enseñándome la palma de su mano izquierda, tan regia como solía ser.

—No cancelaré nada. Voy a casarme con él, te lo he dicho mil veces.

Entonces me dio igual parecer un crío caprichoso. Bufé, me senté en el suelo y crucé los brazos para rebelarme ante todos los problemas que el universo guardaba para mí, e invertí todo el tiempo que fui capaz en mirar fijamente las baldosas mientras intentaba asimilar la información, calmarme sólo si era posible.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Sakura? —pregunté luego de un buen rato.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Su respuesta llegó antes de lo que creía, quizá porque llevaba un rato guardándola.

—Algo así sólo la deprimiría.

—Podrías intentarlo al menos. O a lo mejor eres el tipo de masoquista que prefiere alejar...

—No lo haré —interrumpió, volviendo a dejar mi provocación en un intento—. Escucha, Shaoran, no arreglarás nada hablando conmigo sobre el tema, de modo que, aunque eres libre de sacar tus propias conclusiones o pensar en ello el tiempo que te dé la gana, me gustaría hacer de cuenta que no hemos tenido esta conversación. Deja de preocuparte por mí y mírate: ¿qué haces en el suelo? —Creía lógico que no viniera a contármelo como si fuéramos la clase de amigos que se lo cuentan todo, también que lo ocultara en lugar de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos e incluso era capaz de tolerar que prefiriese esperar un poco, pero el hecho de que no pretendiera hacer _nada_ al respecto, ni hoy ni nunca, simplemente no me cabía en la cabeza—. Va en serio —insistió—, no te impliques. No es asunto tuyo.

En realidad sí, aunque no por lo que ella pudiera imaginar. De todos modos, el _déjà vu_ era tan grande que ni yo me sentía capaz de ignorar que resultaría inútil meterme en medio. Tomoyo tenía pensado seguir con sus planes y nada ni nadie podría detenerla, mucho menos un simple amigo preocupado por su bienestar... obviando mi nulo derecho a decirle a la gente lo que debería hacer con sus vidas cuando no tenía ni puta idea de hacia dónde iba encaminada la mía.

Intenté olvidarlo, convencerme de no tocarla si no quería joderla más. Hacer malabarismos con una persona a punto de quebrarse era lo menos recomendable, a menos que buscaras divertirte.

—Como quieras.

Ella se puso de pie y me invitó a hacer lo mismo mediante una sonrisa condescendiente. Fue el colmo que recompensara mi obediencia con unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Buen chico —dijo.

_Ea, ea, ya pasó. Toma una galletita._

Sabía que lo mejor era guardar silencio si no pretendía agrandar el problema, pero entonces también recordé que Tomoyo, aparte de añadir peso a una balanza que ya oscilaba demasiado, podría ser portadora de cierto fragmento de información necesaria que casi me debía. Y si había un momento para aprovechar la compasión que profesaba a un pobre animalillo como yo, sería éste.

—Necesito saber algo.

—Ten cuidado con lo que preguntas —advirtió.

—Ya que estás tan pendiente de Sakura, ¿sabes algo de su madre?

Aquello pareció tomarla de imprevisto. La vi analizar cada minúsculo gesto en mi _cara de póker_, como la había llamado Yamazaki, y haciendo caso de su consejo aproveché las ventajas. Finalmente, Tomoyo se llevó una mano al mentón y miró al techo en el consentimiento que esperaba.

—La verdad es que nunca la ha mencionado —dijo—. Oí a Sakura hablar con alguien de su familia una vez, pero era su padre. Aunque —pareció recordar de repente— sí la llamó en una ocasión.

—Por teléfono.

—No, no. ¿Recuerdas la tarde que fuimos a mi casa a beber vino? —Asentí—. Bueno, se quedó dormida en mi despacho. Al entrar, oí cómo la llamaba en sueños. Incluso me confundió con ella. No parecía un sueño muy agradable, se despertó llorando.

—Ya veo.

—¿Por qué? —fue su turno de preguntar—. ¿Te ha comentado algo?

Yo pensé que si Sakura había dicho la verdad la noche en el escenario, era lógico que nunca sacara el tema a colación e incluso tuviera pesadillas al respecto, y aunque no se me ocurriría dudar sobre la capacidad de Tomoyo para recabar información en un santiamén, no quise mencionar nada al respecto; si conocía los trapos sucios de todo el mundo en este teatro era precisamente porque jamás me daba el lujo de ventilar el pasado de nadie por ahí. Ya bastante arriesgado me pareció crear una duda alrededor del tema, de modo que opté por retirarme a tiempo con lo que tenía. Mejor sería que se lo contara Sakura, en caso de que lo creyera oportuno, incluso a sabiendas de que elegir el momento para decir las cosas no era una de sus cualidades. Esperaba que no en las mismas circunstancias, si se me permite el egoísmo.

—Poca cosa —mascullé, concentrado en fingir una molestia que no sentía, a la vez que me alejaba de Tomoyo para recuperar mi libro y salir a recibir a los actores—. Sakura nunca cuenta nada.

Mirando la hora en su reloj, Tomoyo se había reído.

—Bueno, todo se consigue con paciencia.

Yo pensé en su filosofía, en la mía, incluso en la de aquel idiota que Sakura tenía por novio y resultaría ser un puto enfermo en caso de que Tomoyo también hubiera dicho la verdad.

—No todo —dije, saliendo de allí.

**Escena III**

**-Sakura-**

Luego del último ensayo de la semana, pasaría a toda velocidad por mi apartamento a recoger las llaves de mi infancia. El autobús me abandonó en esa parada ante la cual tantas veces había esperado, antes de comprar mis patines y hacer de éstos el nuevo medio de transporte hasta el colegio; años después, sólo habían cambiado los carteles de publicidad que ocultaban su esencia a los ojos.

A plena luz del día el camino era siempre acogedor, pero la cosa cambiaba un poco en invierno a estas horas de la noche, de modo que apuré el paso y me planté frente a la puerta de mi antiguo hogar en un santiamén. Recuperé aire luego de la carrera, me convencí de que debía acabar con esto lo antes posible e hice girar las llaves en la cerradura.

Un dulce aroma a té me dio la bienvenida, acariciando mi nariz con tanta delicadeza como la calefacción que hizo flaquear mis rodillas. Pero, antes de aceptar la invitación a relajarme, oiría algo capaz de poner nuevamente mis cinco sentidos en alerta.

—He intentado hacérselo entender —dijo una voz conocida—. Está dejando todo de lado por su obsesión, pero aun así no se deja tratar.

No necesitaba la avalancha de términos clínicos que probablemente seguirían a un comentario como aquel para entender quién se hallaba en el salón de casa de mi padre, de modo que me di la vuelta silenciosamente, intentando escapar por donde había venido. Si tenía cuidado, nadie se enteraría jamás de que yo había aparecido de visita y podría pasarme cualquier otro día, quizá cuando se secara el sudor helado en mi espalda o quizá nunca.

Giré el pomo de la puerta con tanto cuidado como era posible y me entusiasmé al ver que ya tenía medio trabajo hecho, pero canté victoria demasiado pronto: a las condenadas bisagras se les ocurrió chirriar, delatando mi presencia hasta a los ratones del sótano.

—¿Monstruo?

La voz de mi hermano detuvo cada órgano en mi cuerpo, que continuaba maquinando a toda velocidad. Llegó a insinuarme que, si corría lo bastante rápido, podría salir de aquí ilesa y pretender que nada había ocurrido nunca. Claro que si se me ocurría hacer algo como eso estando Touya por los alrededores, recibiendo información sobre mí y mis problemas mentales, más me valía huir también del país en el primer avión que se cruzara en mi camino.

Descartando la idea de exiliarme en Cuba por el resto de mi vida, volví a cerrar la puerta. No podía irme a otro país ahora que había descubierto lo estimulante que era el sexo sucio sobre un escenario, la mesa de una cocina, unos baños, un despacho o un...

Me ordené el mínimo de concentración. Tomé aire por última vez y dibujé una enorme sonrisa antes de andar los pasos que me separaban de la sala, después de todo, aquel hombre contaba una cantidad de pacientes lo bastante alta como para no tener que estar hablando necesariamente de mí.

La imagen de los sofás verdes, con _esas_ personas sentadas en ellos, me golpeó con más fuerza de lo previsto. No veía algo así desde hacía muchos años; demasiados para estar preparada. Y es que Yukito Tsukishiro, psiquiatra, tenía otro título de tanta o mayor importancia para mí aparte de ése: amigo de la infancia de Touya.

—Buenas noches —saludé, haciéndome la desentendida.

Mi hermano dejó su taza de té en la mesita y yo entendí que era su momento de atacarme. Qué era lo que diría, no tenía ni idea, aunque eso me tranquilizaba menos todavía. Sus ojos analizaron desde el mechón de pelo más alocado que sobresaliera por mi cabeza hasta la manchita de tierra en mi zapato, buscando todos esos detalles que sólo él y su sexto sentido de hermano mayor podían detectar. Si has dormido más de lo normal, si te has escapado de casa, si engordaste cien gramos, si has dejado de tomar la medicación que te corresponde simplemente porque ya no te da la gana...

—Sakura, ¿qué te has hecho en la cabeza? —gruñó, arrugando el ceño.

Yo no recordé hasta entonces que era la primera vez que me veía luego de la cena con papá y Meiling, por tanto se había perdido todas las fantásticas aventuras de mi pelo, resumidas, a grandes rasgos, en que un ataque de psicosis lo había tomado por víctima perfecta y ahora la gente se giraba a mirarme por la calle.

Pero que me aspen si no me gustaba.

—Me he teñido —anuncié, con el pecho henchido de orgullo—. Bueno, también lo corté un poco...

—Ya me di cuenta de eso. Lo que me asombra es que puedas parecer un monstruo aún más feo que antes.

Sentí que me ponía roja hasta la punta de las orejas. A estas alturas, no entendía de qué forma se las arreglaba mi cerebro para no ver venir los chascarrillos de mi hermano si llevaba torturándome con ellos toda mi existencia. O era muy ingenua o completamente idiota. Aunque no más que él, pensé, con la rabia calentándome la sangre. ¡Cómo aprovechaba cuando no estábamos solos! Su sonrisita burlona era la prueba de que todo estaba fríamente calculado. Debía pensar que a mis veintidós años me costaría un poco más darle la patada en la espinilla que merecía, sí, pero no era consciente de que si se quedaba aquí un tiempo, nos encontraríamos más veces. ¡Y entonces, algún glorioso día...!

La risa de Yukito me hizo olvidar la violencia durante algunos segundos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le oía reír así, al menos en lo que respecta a las citas que teníamos en su consulta. Había cerrado los ojos y a cada extremo de aquella sonrisa sus mejillas se teñían de un rubor casi adolescente. Los sentimientos de mi infancia afloraron de pronto, haciendo que dejara de sentirlo como al extraño que me medicaba y sabía los detalles más escalofriantes sobre mí, para volver a verlo como el chico al que conocí años atrás.

Era terrible esa manía de cambiar que tienen todas las cosas. El cinismo de un destino que quiso convertir a una de mis personas más queridas en el juez que dictaminaría mi cordura o incapacidad para someterme a la voluntad de Eriol y cumplir con todos sus mandatos, en pos de un mejor futuro.

—Touya, deja de meterte con ella. El rojo le sienta bien.

Oh, los comentarios siempre acertados de Yukito como respuesta a las provocaciones de mi hermano. Definitivamente, tenía que haber entrado a una máquina del tiempo sin darme cuenta. Mil veces había vivido la misma situación a la vuelta del colegio, mil veces él me había defendido y mil veces yo había subido a mi habitación, con un suspiro de amor atragantado y el estómago lleno de mariposas imaginarias. De vez en cuando esto evitaba situaciones más embarazosas, como que Touya se saliera con la suya y ganara su patada en la espinilla, dejando al descubierto delante del chico que me gustaba mi lado más salvaje. Funcionaba como un bálsamo: justo cuando estaba a punto de matar a mi hermano, él llegaba a apaciguarme con piropos y yo olvidaba cualquier otra cosa a mi alrededor.

Imposible para cualquier niña enamoradiza obviar un chico así: en apenas unos días, la flecha de Cupido me había atravesado el cerebro y yo me volvería una auténtica babosa... hasta el momento en que toda mi vida se viniera abajo, arrastrada por la muerte de mi madre, y dejara de sentir absolutamente todo.

Durante los años en los que me vi atrapada en aquel limbo, Yukito y Touya continuaron viéndose y constantemente lo teníamos metido en casa. Recuerdo que, incluso mientras estudiaba para obtener el título en Medicina y Psiquiatría, muchas tardes pasaba por aquí con sus apuntes y se sentaba ante la mesa de la sala a subrayar páginas mientras reía los comentarios de mi hermano o picoteaba pastelitos de chocolate.

Mi primera consulta no oficial con él había sido justamente una de esas tardes. Supe que Touya le había pedido que hablara conmigo sobre lo de mamá, pero aunque jamás me opuse claramente, nuestra cita se vio cancelada en el momento en que llegué a casa a sabiendas de lo que me esperaba, corrí a la cocina con la excusa de preparar postres para amenizar la velada. Por supuesto, demoré tanto con ellos que se hizo demasiado tarde, de modo que Yukito se fue sin preguntarme nada ni probar el flan instantáneo que tanto trabajo me dio. Nunca habría _próxima vez_. Aunque me preparé para un ataque directo por parte de él o mi hermano, los días se sucedieron y no se hizo una sola mención al tema.

Lo veía ahora, aunque no en aquel momento: toda aquella historia del flan no estaba relacionada en absoluto con el gusto de Yukito por los dulces ni un deseo descontrolado por hacer de anfitriona, sino con que no tenía ganas de aguantar un interrogatorio sobre cualquier trauma que mi cabeza pudiera ocultar. No me parecía necesario que Touya o el chico que me gustaba estuvieran al tanto de las cosas extrañas que pensaba. Nadie mejor que yo para entender lo mal que sonaría intentar explicar mis delirios en voz alta, así que callaba, evitándoles el trámite de la preocupación a la vez que me ahorraba a mí el de la vergüenza.

—Monstruo, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

El comentario de Touya me trajo de vuelta al presente, de paso recordándome que seguía de pie como una idiota bajo el umbral de la puerta que daba a la sala. Buscando la serenidad que no tenía, eché un último vistazo a la sonrisa de Yukito e inventé la primera excusa que se me ocurrió.

—Oh, no es nada. Venía a buscar una cosa.

Mi hermano arqueó la ceja, en el signo inequívoco de que no se creyó nada.

—¿Una cosa, como qué?

La práctica hace al maestro, dicen. Y yo no sé qué tan cierta pueda ser esa frase, pero mi cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad en ocasiones como ésta, rastreando entre todo el archivo de mentiras o medias verdades que pudiera haber acumulado a lo largo de mi vida. De entre todas, elegí la opción más razonable, teniendo en cuenta que no quedaba mucho en esta casa que yo pudiera recuperar y Touya estaba al tanto de eso.

—Un libro —dije—. Lo dejé aquí hace años, me apetece volver a leerlo.

Confesarle que había venido a verle a él, porque papá me había preocupado, no era una gran opción. Algo así le golpearía directo en el orgullo, especialmente con el público que teníamos, se lo tomaría a mal y lo más seguro es que obtuviera menos información incluso de la poca que podría soltar si no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría. Además, pensé, tan sólo con asomarme aquí y verlo conversar con su antiguo amigo como si nunca hubieran dejado de verse ya me había tranquilizado bastante. No quedaba mucho que pudiera hacer con semejante sustituto para ocuparse de mi hermano, de modo que pasaría cualquier otro día de la semana a molestarlo.

—Pues no te quedes ahí pasmada como una idiota.

Un suspiro de resignación fue toda mi respuesta antes de abandonar la zona concurrida de la casa y encaminarme hacia las escaleras. Apenas puse un pie en ellas, olvidé la rabia que me hacía querer golpear a Touya y me encontré asediada de recuerdos. Las piernas me temblaban conforme cada escalón iba quedando atrás, y ya sentía el corazón en la garganta cuando estuve ante el oscuro pasillo de mi infancia. Anduve aquel camino tan conocido para mí hasta que di de frente con la puerta que buscaba, acaricié el frío pomo con los dedos y la abrí antes de poder arrepentirme.

Avancé a oscuras, demasiado asustada para atreverme a ver con claridad algo que ya intuía: la inmutabilidad de la muerte, suspendida en cada rincón de mi antigua habitación, como la fotografía de un pasado que sólo a veces me atrevía a pisar. Supe esquivar con destreza los muebles, al fin y al cabo no se habían movido un milímetro desde la última vez que entré, pero al rozar el borde de la cama con mi rodilla izquierda entendí que debía ser más rápida. Bastaron sólo unos segundos para que volviera a verme tendida sobre aquel colchón, con la mirada perdida en el techo amarillo durante un millar de noches en vela, recordar la cuchilla de afeitar que durante meses había guardado en un zapato viejo para esas ocasiones en las que necesitaba sentir algo, los dibujos de cortes diminutos en las zonas menos expuestas de mi piel, como mi estómago o incluso la cara interna de los muslos. Muchas de esas marcas habían cicatrizado y mi memoria también había hecho su trabajo, pero entrar aquí hacía sangrar las heridas.

Con todo el aplomo que fui capaz de reunir, llegué a la estantería repleta de libros y escogí al azar uno de los que se agolpaban a la derecha, en el rincón de mis novelas favoritas. De inmediato lo guardé en el bolso que nunca había llegado a abandonar y emprendí la huída, sin echar la vista atrás, sintiéndome poco más que Indiana Jones luego de robar una reliquia. Di un portazo, corrí por el pasillo y bajé las escaleras de milagro. Me detuve apenas unos metros antes de la sala, intentando disimular mi turbación, respiré por primera vez en no sabía cuánto tiempo y, cuando me sentí preparada, asomé la cabeza una vez más hacia la cálida salita.

—Ya lo tengo —anuncié, con mi mejor pose triunfal.

—Ha sido rápido.

—Es que tengo algo de prisa. Debería ponerme a estudiar.

Oh, los estudios, grandes aliados de la mentira juvenil.

A mi hermano pareció convencerle la respuesta, pues le dio un trago a su taza de té y se entretuvo mirando a la nada como hacía siempre que me ignoraba deliberadamente, pero vi que Yukito desdibujaba un poco su sonrisa.

—Vaya, es una pena —dijo—. Ojalá pudieras quedarte un rato con nosotros, se nota que Touya te echa de menos.

Ahí volvió aquel familiar hormigueo en el estómago, las ganas de abrazar a Yukito y pedirle que se quedara con nosotros como tantas veces había deseado, arrimada a la pared de mi habitación mientras los imaginaba a ellos estudiar. Las orejas de Touya se habían teñido de un rojo intenso, probablemente a raíz del esfuerzo que estaría realizando en pos de preservar la vida de su amigo aunque éste también disfrutara dejándolo en ridículo, a su manera.

Claro que aquel sentimiento no fue el único que volvió. En cuanto Touya silenció a mi psiquiatra con uno de los pastelitos de chocolate que quedaban en la mesa, recordé todas esas sospechas juveniles sobre la relación que tenían ambos; algo tan obvio que incluso mi pobre instinto, en medio de la paranoia mental con flores y pajaritos, me había advertido años atrás aunque dejado de lado para concentrarme en cosas menos agradables. Durante una buena temporada, luego de que Yukito se borrase del mapa por motivos que desconozco y mi hermano apareciera de pronto casado con una china llamada Meiling, me había convencido incluso de lo contrario. Pero, oh, nada podría hacerme cambiar de opinión una vez más, acerca de lo que ahora mismo veía con mis propios ojos de experta en el amor. Ajeno, porque en lo que a mis amores respectaba no podía decir lo mismo.

_Enhorabuena,_ habló mi consciencia. _Un psiquiatra homosexual, un ex novio psicópata, un alcohólico desamparado. Exquisito gusto para los hombres._

—Otro día —prometí, agitando la mano a modo de despedida mientras culpaba de mis complejos afectuosos al mal genio de mi hermano y el hecho de que cualquiera, comparado con él, pudiera parecer a mis ojos un tierno cachorrito—. Ya nos veremos.

Salí de allí antes de que ninguno pudiera replicarme nada, incómoda al sentirme el obstáculo de una privacidad apenas recuperada. El frío de la calle hizo que me arrebujara dentro de mi abrigo, la temperatura había bajado más incluso en los últimos minutos. Comencé a andar de vuelta hacia la parada de autobús mientras buscaba los guantes que mi bolso se había tragado, aunque entonces di también con el libro. Me detuve bajo la primera farola en el camino, ansiosa por saber lo que había traído, aunque quizá debí haber esperado a estar en un lugar menos público para verlo. O directamente ocultarlo para siempre en el armario, sin saber nunca de qué se trataba.

_Mi planta de naranja-lima_.

Sintiendo el peso de aquel libro en la mano, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me concentré en la imagen de mi blanca respiración recortándose contra el cielo nocturno. Intenté no pensar, pero tanta tensión en los últimos minutos me había convertido en una incapacitada mental, al menos mientras continuara sola. La resignación me hizo cerrar los ojos y permitió fluir las ideas como un río, que encontraba su caudal siempre en los caminos más abruptos.

Reaccioné cuando las orejas comenzaron a dolerme de frío. Guardé el libro de vuelta en mi bolso y dudé unos segundos, pero acabé sacando el teléfono de todas formas. Miré la pantalla oscura, la encendí, volví a dejar que se apagara y así tres o cuatro veces más. Cuando la hora del reloj avanzó el minuto que necesitaba, me armé de valor y busqué el número en la agenda. Lo había guardado bajo un nombre clave, paranoica hasta el extremo, porque sabía que jamás lo confundiría. Esperé los tonos de rigor y quizá unos cuantos más, golpeando el cemento de la acera con la punta de la bota, hasta que su voz sonó al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Sakura?

—Hola —saludé, sin tener ni idea de qué decir—. ¿Qué tal?

Le oí guardar silencio, pero lo peor no fue eso, sino imaginar todas y cada una de las posibles cosas con las que podría estar especulando.

—¿Por qué me llamas? —preguntó, sutil como siempre—. ¿Te pasó algo?

Podría haberle explicado que acababa de salir de mi antiguo hogar, tenido un reencuentro breve pero intenso con mi pasado y eso siempre me desestabilizaba; podría haberle dicho que el libro que elegí al azar de mi biblioteca resultó ser _Mi planta de naranja-lima_ y eso me lo recordaba; podría haberle dicho que no creía ser la única que necesitaba un descanso, pues no me había quedado ciega y estando pendiente de él era difícil obviar su malestar con todo aquel tema de la boda de Tomoyo. Podría haberle dicho incluso que simplemente me apetecía oír su voz, o asegurarle que mi llamada se debía a cualquier equivocación casual. Pero su segunda pregunta calló cualquiera de esas respuestas, me obligó a sonreír a sabiendas de que él nunca lo sabría y preguntarme por qué tenía que _pasar algo_, presuntamente malo, para que yo lo llamara.

—Saldré por ahí a tomar una copa —dije—. Sólo por si te interesa saberlo.

—No tengo dinero —fue la excusa que recibí.

—Tranquilo, yo invito.

Shaoran se rió a muchas calles de distancia, en mi oído sin embargo.

—¿Pretendes pagarme una borrachera? Irás a la bancarrota.

Dicen que, quien ríe el último, ríe mejor. Y yo esperaba que así fuera.

—Te falta valor.

Crucé los dedos en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, rogando porque me tocara ese cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades en las que él aceptaba la oferta: era consciente de que una provocación tan directa podía hacer de esto un pequeño ridículo en caso de que el señorito tuviera un mal día y prefiriese mandarme a la mierda.

—Está bien. Te espero en _La Cueva_ y lo averiguamos.

Shaoran cortó la comunicación antes de que pudiera despedirme siquiera, por aquella manía suya de tener la última palabra, pero no fue una molestia. Satisfecha, guardé el teléfono en mi bolso y anduve a paso firme hasta la parada del bus, pensando que una pequeña dosis de alcohol era justo lo que necesitaba.

**Escena IV**

**-Shaoran-**

La ola de ruido que escapó por la puerta cuando entró un pequeño grupo de gente al local fue suficiente para mantenerme al otro lado, al menos hasta que Sakura se dignara a aparecer. Quedaba descartada cualquier fantasiosa idea sobre que ella hubiera llegado temprano a alguna cita de cualquier tipo y estuviera esperándome dentro, de modo que me apoyé en la pared más cercana mientras observaba la maraña de personajes que se movía a mi alrededor. Como cada sábado por la noche, _La Cueva_ estaba abarrotada del tipo de criaturas que sólo se moverían por aquí y quizá algún par de antros más; aquéllos que les permitieran la entrada.

Estaba distraído con el centenar de piercings que un punki lucía como si fueran medallas, cuando el aire despejado de invierno arrastró hasta mí cierto perfume, fácilmente reconocible. Me giré y encontré a una Sakura algo agitada después de lo que habría sido su primera carrera de la noche, que no la primera del día y probablemente tampoco la última.

—¡Has venido! —Apenas oí su comentario entre sofocos, pero tal entusiasmo me obligó a guardar las manos en los bolsillos—. Perdona, se me hizo un poco tarde.

No me pareció una disculpa necesaria cuando sus tardanzas eran algo que ya daba por hecho, así que tampoco comenté nada. En lugar de ello me dediqué a hacer un barrido de la imagen que tenía en frente: desde los mechones de cabello rebelde que se alzaban en su cabeza luego de la maratón, hasta la punta de los botines, toda Sakura se presentaba en su desorden habitual. La sombra de ojos negra estaba sólo al borde del caos, su sonrisa se mantenía en perfecto equilibrio entre ambos lados del rostro y, cuando se desenroscó la bufanda del cuello, lo hizo con una torpeza tan clásica que rayaba en lo cómico.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté, una vez acabó de recobrar el aliento—. ¿Vas a decirme qué pasa?

Sakura ladeó la cabeza y miró en todas direcciones.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No me has llamado en tu vida, mucho menos para que salgamos a dar un paseo como si fuéramos amigos. Entonces, supongo que te habrá pasado algo, o necesitarás algo, o...

Cuando la musiquita del teléfono había interrumpido mi lectura en el sofá, esperé encontrarme con el número de Tomoyo porque habría olvidado alguna cosa en el teatro, Takashi o incluso Fye, pero en ningún caso creí que se tratase de Sakura. Aunque hubiéramos intercambiado números el primer día, llamarnos era un precio adicional; un sacrificio aparte de tener que vernos las caras a diario, de modo que ninguno había encontrado motivos suficientes para hacerlo nunca. Imaginar que le hubiera pasado algo lo bastante grave para recurrir a eso hizo que, en cuanto superé el atontamiento, me sentara en el sofá y contestara de inmediato.

No necesito mencionar lo desesperante que resultaba haber venido hasta aquí sin tener idea de si tenía algún problema o no.

—Bueno, sí, es un poco extraño —admitió, enroscando y desenroscando la bufanda roja en torno a sus muñecas—. Pero realmente tenía muchas ganas de salir a tomar algo y como no estoy muy acostumbrada, no quería venir a emborracharme sola. Ya sabes, como un viejo lobo de mar... —Se calló un segundo, me miró por el rabillo del ojo y replanteó su monólogo—. Pensé en llamar a Tomoyo, pero está muy ocupada con los disfraces, así que se me ocurrió proponértelo a ti porque también tienes pinta de necesitar despejarte un poco. ¿Está mal eso?

Ante la mención de Tomoyo viniendo de ella, referente a una situación como ésta, los hombros se me aflojaron y me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué responderle. Por supuesto, ella habría estado encantada de que su musa la invitara. Dejaría su pila de telas a un lado y haría cuantos malabares fueran necesarios para venir hasta aquí, pasando el resto de noches en vela si debía recuperar las horas de trabajo, mientras bebía el café que tanto odiaba. Sin embargo, para bien o para mal de su amiga, Sakura me había llamado a mí. Y yo tampoco era nadie para desvelar nada, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era aprovechar la oportunidad por ambos.

—Supongo que no —dije, mirando el grupo de gente que avanzaba a nuestro lado—. ¿Entramos?

Sakura asintió con apenas un gesto antes de seguirme. Nos colamos detrás del grupo que acababa de entrar, bajando las angostas escaleras que nos dejaron a tres metros bajo tierra, en aquella sala atestada de música y de gente. Pude reconocer _Devil inside_ en medio de las conversaciones a gritos, conforme avanzaba hacia la barra con la esperanza de que nadie se hubiera perdido por el camino. Al alcanzar la madera, sentí el alivio del náufrago que encuentra una tabla en medio de un océano salvaje, y sólo una vez a salvo me permití dar la vuelta para encarar a mi acompañante.

—¿Qué debería pedir?

—Lo que te apetezca —dijo ella—, tienes barra libre.

—Me refiero a ti.

—¡Ah! Bueno, no sé, algo suave... quizá...

—Venga ya —reí—, no has llegado hasta aquí para beber algo suave. Y si pretendes mantenerte sobria mientras ves cómo me emborracho, no te va a funcionar.

—¡No lo decía por eso! Pero si te vas a poner así, beberé a la par que tú. —Sucumbí a la necesidad de alzar una ceja mientras la veía desabotonarse el abrigo a toda velocidad—. Además, tenemos un asunto pendiente en esta misma barra desde la última vez que vinimos...

Fuera del teatro, no era mi trabajo velar por su seguridad ni su integridad física, mucho menos cuando me retaba abiertamente a ponerla a prueba, de modo que aprovecharía para pedir todo aquello que pudiera dejarla inconsciente en el menor número de asaltos.

—Desde la última vez que tú viniste, quizá. —Me volví un momento hacia Nakuru, que se había acercado para tomarnos el pedido desde el otro lado de su muralla—. Dos de Eristoff black con hielo.

Vigilé sus movimientos mientras sacaba una botella de la estantería, colocaba el par de vasos ante nosotros y nos obsequiaba el extra de bebida que reservaba a los clientes habituales. Y aunque esa misma confianza me permitía pagarle las consumiciones cuando me pareciera conveniente y no necesariamente en cuanto la botella volvía a posarse sobre la barra, busqué mi billetera y pagué la cantidad justa para uno de los vasos porque no sabía si la borrachera que traería después me permitiría llevar la cuenta. Nakuru estaba guardándose el dinero cuando Sakura, que hasta ese momento se había entretenido luchando con su ropa, notó lo que acababa de pasar.

—¡Shaoran! —oí que se quejaba—. ¡Por teléfono te dije que invitaba yo!

Cuando la miré, cometí el error de desviar mi atención una milésima de segundo hacia la chaqueta de corte militar que ahora había quedado al descubierto. No se notaba a la luz oscura del bar, pero me bastaba el recuerdo del teatro para que pudiera evocar aquel verde que normalmente sólo veía en sus ojos. Mi color favorito, por cierto.

Fijando la vista en el contenido del vaso, lo empujé a lo largo de la barra hasta que quedó frente a ella.

_El verde es un color desafortunado para los actores, quizá deberías evitarlo._

—Y te tomé la palabra. No estaba pagando mi copa, sino la tuya.

El ruido ambiental no me permitió saber nada más de mi compañera. La siguiente noticia que tuve llegó unos segundos más tarde, cuando vi a Nakuru inclinarse para recibir el pago por el vaso que ahora reclamé con pleno derecho. Un par de libaciones fueron el placebo que necesitaba para rescatar algo del valor perdido ante una simple chaqueta. Me senté en el taburete más cercano mientras veía a Sakura hacer lo mismo, alzar con cuidado su vaso y dar el primer trago. Su cara de asco duró apenas un parpadeo, pero bastó para relajarme: si había elegido la bebida más afrutada a modo de entrante y aun así le hacía muecas, quedaba claro que me divertiría más a cada hora que pasara.

Encontraría mi primera oportunidad de la noche cuando Sakura intentó decirme algo, pero su voz se perdió en medio de la maraña de conversaciones y música ochentera que nos rodeaba. Abandoné el vaso sobre la barra para poder estirarme, alcanzar el borde de la silla en la que se sentaba y tirar de ella hasta que su rodilla dio con la mía y tuve su nariz a un palmo de distancia.

—No puedo oírte desde tan lejos.

En estos casos, su cuerpo actuaba como un resorte. La vi alejarse de un salto tanto como se lo permitió la silla, por suerte para ella sin perder el equilibrio. Y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero de pronto cerró la boca y se puso a buscar quién sabe qué en el techo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La canción, escucha...

Aquella maniobra de distracción me habría parecido tan pobre viniendo de ella que preferí creerle. Durante algunos segundos, me concentré únicamente en la música que se colaba entre tanto ruido, y aunque no reconocí la voz, sí estaba seguro recordar la melodía. Un dónde o cuándo eran asuntos muy distintos.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—¿No son H.I.M?

—¿Quién?

—H.I.M, ¿no los conoces? —Negué con la cabeza, sacando un cigarro del bolsillo antes de quitarme la gabardina—. Qué raro...

Obvié el hecho de que Sakura me mirase de arriba a abajo con una falta de disimulo poco habitual. No fue fácil; estaba acostumbrado a hacérselo a los demás, pero no tanto a ser la víctima, así que tuve mucho cuidado a la hora de encender el pitillo sin delatar la repentina torpeza que me entumecía de la espalda a la punta de los dedos. Mientras tanto, mi cerebro era asediado por imágenes de un antiguo video musical con una playa, gente revolcándose en la arena y nubes avanzando a toda velocidad.

—No tanto. —La primera calada me supo a tabaco rancio, recordándome que debía comprar más cuando saliera de aquí, siempre y cuando la vieja máquina de la entrada quisiera colaborar—. Apenas escucho música moderna.

—¿Entonces tampoco conoces Audioslave? —Negué—. ¿Eels? ¿Radiohead? ¿Ni siquiera Amy Winehouse?

—La mayoría de discos que tengo en casa fueron grabados por yonkis o gente que lleva unos cuantos años muerta. Algunos incluso murieron por yonkis.

Janis Joplin, Jim Morrison, Hendrix, Johnny Cash, Lenon y Harrison, Freddie Mercury, Aretha Franklin, Michael Hutchencey Kurt Kobain encabezaban el _top ten_ de mi meloteca del año de la polka. Por supuesto, no había lugar en ella para el grupo del que hablaba Sakura. Aunque desgraciadamente tampoco para aquella maldita canción que seguía sonando y no lograba identificar.

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way_

—¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Porque me gustan.

—Hay grupos actuales que pueden gustarte también.

—Seguro que ésos no los encuentro de oferta en tiendas de segunda mano.

—Yo podría prestarte algún disco nuevo —insistió ella, aligerando el comentario con otro trago—. Quiero decir, para no estar escuchando siempre lo mismo y... bueno, supongo que es reconfortante saber que no estás oyendo la voz de alguien que canta desde la tumba.

Me costó horrores disimular el impacto de semejante propuesta viniendo de unos labios que, hasta donde yo sabía, sólo se abrían si eran forzados. Pasé la noticia con una calada no demasiado larga para resultar sospechosa, ni demasiado breve para resultar insuficiente, exhalé y me pregunté por enésima vez desde que recibí su llamada de qué iba todo esto. Si Sakura había dicho la verdad cuando negó que le pasara nada, si ni siquiera era consciente de que le pasara algo, si estaba tramando algo que se me escapaba. Confiar a ciegas en que hubiera cambiado su actitud conmigo únicamente porque yo lo había hecho con ella primero me parecía una política demasiado ingenua; así que me puse en guardia. Ni siquiera tenía una idea de qué hacía aquí exactamente. Por muy tentadora que su oferta pudiera resultar, por toda la información que algo como eso pudiera aportar, la desconfianza siempre andaría de mi mano y se inclinaría para preguntarme al oído hasta dónde pretendería acercarse ella y hasta dónde era seguro permitírselo.

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

—Mejor no.

—¿Te dan miedo las novedades?

Su tono era jocoso, pero a mí no me parecía una broma en toda regla. Quizá porque me sentía más aludido de lo que me habría gustado, revolví los hielos en el vaso con el dedo y seguí buscando la alternativa más segura, ignorando aquella otra que me suplicaba volver a esa casa de la que nunca debí haber salido.

—¿Son todas como tú?

_No, I don't wanna fall in love_

—¿Como yo?

—Ya sabes: metro y medio, un poco locas, un poco pesadas.

Sakura bajó el dedo con el que se señalaba y su mueca de desconcierto se convirtió en una de auténtico enfado. En ocasiones como ésta, agradecía en el alma que fuera tan fácil desviar el rumbo de sus pensamientos de aquello que era realmente trascendente. Además, resultaba gratificante verla sacando las garras cuando se dedicaba a fingir sonrisas la mitad del tiempo y desfallecer como una doncella en apuros la otra mitad; el premio a la dedicación necesaria para ver cómo asomaban las orejas bajo el disfraz.

—¡No mido un metro y medio! —me gritó, pero tuvo la mala suerte de hacerlo justo durante el espacio en blanco entre una canción y otra, consiguiendo que medio bar se girase a verla.

—Menudo carácter. ¿Te resulta muy difícil ocultarlo?

Sakura, que había ocultado su rostro del ridículo tras el vaso de vodka, se tomó unos segundos para vaciarlo y dejarlo luego sobre la barra.

—Oh, estoy segura de que no tienes ni idea de lo que cuesta disimular.

Podría haber culpado a su respuesta o a aquella sonrisa inocente que dibujaron sus labios y a mí me evocó la de alguien más, pero fuera cual fuera el responsable, consiguió que me atragantara con la última bocanada de humo en el cigarro.

—Dicen que quien con lobos anda, a aullar aprende —recordé en voz alta, mientras intentaba reír en vez de toser cual quinceañero abstemio—. Hasta los inocentes corderitos...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que tú y yo estamos en el mismo lado del cuento. Aunque admito que la caperuza tuvo su encanto.

Sakura apoyó el codo en la barra y descansó la mejilla izquierda en el dorso de su mano, con el placer sereno del triunfo brillándole en los ojos.

—¿Dices que es contagioso?

—Supongo.

—Entonces, quien se junta con locos, ¿cómo acaba?

Apagué el cigarro en el cenicero a mi derecha, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa que tiraba de mi cara.

—Seguro que como merece.

Al haberme distraído fumando, aún me quedaba medio vaso de Eristoff que apurar mientras Sakura esperaba, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier otro rincón del bar mientras el sonrojo de una borrachera incipiente le mordía las mejillas. Mejor para ella y su sonrisa cada vez más relajada habría sido que la bebida me durase media hora en lugar de un minuto, pero (y el diablo sabe que lo intenté) el roce de su rodilla contra la mía me crispaba demasiado los nervios.

Una nueva canción había acabado cuando dejé el vaso dispuesto a una siguiente ronda, pero entonces me distrajo el golpe que recibí en la pierna. Sakura se había movido de repente, buscando algo en su bolso. Apenas alcancé a oír la melodía de su teléfono sonando antes de que fuera acallada por la guitarra de Slash, y vi la cara ante mí teñirse de una palidez que seguramente habría borrado cualquier rastro de alcohol en sangre, pero me faltó tiempo para hablar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

—No sé... quince minutos, veinte como mucho.

Sakura dejó escapar una risa nerviosa antes de mirar a nuestro alrededor. Yo aproveché para atrapar su muñeca y tirar de ella, buscando leer la pantalla del teléfono, y lo que encontré también me hizo reír. Aunque no era del todo gracioso. De hecho, daba algo de miedo.

—¿Diez llamadas perdidas? ¿En serio?

El teléfono desapareció de mis manos, pero Sakura no parecía tan molesta como preocupada. Cuando se bajó del taburete, entendí que cualquier juego estaría de más y me puse de pie también. Busqué entre la miríada de personas a nuestro alrededor alguna que se pareciera un mínimo al tipo que recordaba, pero no le encontré.

—Dudo mucho que Eriol ande por aquí —dijo ella—. Temo que le haya pasado algo.

—Espero que sea eso. —No me di cuenta de la burrada que acababa de decir hasta que Sakura me miró indignada—. Me refiero a que resultaría muy perturbadora una lista de diez llamadas en quince minutos sin ningún motivo aparente.

Vamos, el tal Eriol podía caerme fatal, pero tampoco le deseaba un futuro aciago, más allá de que se le arrugara el cuello de la camisa, se le embarrara un zapato o su novia le pusiera los cuernos conmigo.

Cuando Sakura comenzó a luchar por abrirse paso hacia la salida, eché mano de mi abrigo y la seguí. Sin embargo, ella se giró a medio camino y su mano empujando contra mi pecho me obligó a detenerme.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No pretenderás que me quede bebiendo solo el resto de la noche...

Ser patético hasta tal punto era algo que me permitía algunas semanas al año, pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones constaba haber sido arrastrado al bar por alguien que luego pudiera dejarme tirado como un perro.

Cuando el teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar en su mano, deseé estamparlo contra la pared más cercana. ¡Hijo de puta aguafiestas!

—¡Sólo saldré un momento! —Su voz y manos hicieron presión, volviendo a empujar para mantenerme a raya—. No quiero ir a casa. Dame cinco minutos; comprobaré que Eriol está bien y volveré contigo. ¿Me pides otra copa?

Dejé de hacer fuerza al interpretar aquello como la promesa que necesitaba. Más tranquilo, aparté sus dedos que quemaban a través de la tela de la camisa y asentí antes de volver a la barra. Desde allí, vi a Sakura sumergirse en el mar de gente hasta desaparecer mientras buscaba mi propio teléfono en algún bolsillo perdido de la gabardina. Lo dejé boca arriba, a mi lado, pendiente de la hora que marcaba el reloj en la pantalla, y me dije que si en cinco minutos no volvía, saldría a buscarla.

_¡Chris Isaak!_, exclamó mi estúpido cerebro de pronto, era el autor de aquella canción que resultaba llamarse _Wicked Game_, aunque cantada por un tío de voz profunda que desconocía. Llamé a Nakuru para pedir dos copas más, ella sirvió el Johnnie Walker con la sonrisa misteriosa de cualquier camarera que se precie y se marchó cuando yo me convencía a mí mismo de que tampoco necesitaba saber ahora, ni antes, el nombre de aquel cantante pasado de moda, porque ni era un dato importante ni necesitaba impresionar a nadie con él.

**Escena V**

**-Sakura-**

El aire frío de la calle despejó los síntomas de mi borrachera inaugural incluso antes de que pudiera atreverme a disfrutarlos. Por supuesto, el responsable de esto no podía ser otro que Eriol, haciendo temblar mi mano mientras buscaba algún rincón alejado de la música y el alboroto. Me enfadó la idea de que siempre encontrara una forma de arruinar mi diversión, en provecho de quién sabe qué o quiénes, pues prefería confiar en ello en lugar de plantearme siquiera que algo malo le hubiera podido pasar.

Tras una gran bocanada de aire que buscaba infundirme paciencia, pulsé la tecla verde y recibí la décimo tercera llamada del último cuarto de hora.

—Hola, Sakura —saludó, antes incluso de que yo consiguiera abrir la boca.

—Hola. —Ignorando el temblor que me sacudió ante un detalle tan extraño, me concentré en la tarea que supuestamente venía a cumplir. Mejor sería darla por finalizada lo antes posible y así poder regresar sin que mi noche se fuera al garete—. Eriol, ¿va todo...?

—¿Cómo estás? —interrumpió.

—Bien... ¿y tú?

—No te encontré en casa.

Un grupo de chicos pasó riendo a mi lado, creando el perfecto contraste a lo que sería mi mueca en este momento. No sé si sabrás de lo que hablo, pero juro que se puede sentir la palidez a través de tu propia piel, sin necesidad de verte a un espejo.

—Tenía cosas que hacer —dije, intentando sonar neutral, muy segura de mí misma y lo que estaba ocurriendo—. No se me ocurrió que pretendieras visitarme.

—Estoy saliendo ahora, quería llevarme algunas cosas. —Oí una puerta cerrarse al otro lado de la línea y asumí que era la puerta de nuestro apartamento—. Ropa, papeles, todo lo que necesite.

Alzando la vista al cielo nocturno, quise confiar en que aquello fuera otro pequeño paso hacia una independencia que nunca parecía llegar del todo. Y aunque alguna parte de mí, quién sabe si por cobardía o sentido común, se alegraba de no haber estado en casa sabiendo que lo encontraría, otra me alertó de que necesitaba aprovechar la oportunidad para acelerar los pasos que sólo dábamos a tientas.

—Oye, sobre eso —dije suavemente—, deberíamos llegar a un acuerdo. No hace falta que te lleves tus cosas si quien se muda soy yo...

—No hay ningún acuerdo al que llegar.

Mis dedos se cerraron con fuerza en torno al teléfono. Estaba cansada, perdida en este limbo constante, e inquieta si me paraba a pensar en el hecho de que Eriol me llamase como un loco para no llegar a ningún acuerdo, y en su lugar simplemente quisiera preguntarme cómo estaba o contarme tan tranquilo que se había aparecido en nuestro apartamento a buscar _todas las cosas que necesitara_.

¿Para qué?

—Claro que sí. Aunque hablarlo por teléfono tampoco es lo más razonable. ¿Por qué no quedamos?

—Tengo mucho trabajo estos días y muy poco tiempo para discutir.

—Nos veremos de todos modos —le recordé—. Al menos en el hospital.

—Hasta entonces no será necesario.

—Eriol, no lo entiendo —confesé, empujada por la impotencia que sentía y quizá también ligeramente por la copa que me había aflojado la lengua—. ¿Para qué llamas si no quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Y si me hubieras encontrado en casa?

—Sabía que no estarías ahí.

Todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta al oír aquello, pero si algo había aprendido sobre el arte de mentir era jamás adelantarme a los hechos. Las palabras, aunque estuvieran cargadas de culpabilidad para quien las oye, no tienen por qué estarlo para quien las dice. Y más me valía confiar en que éste fuera el caso.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Porque ya nunca estás.

El silencio me carcomió mientras intentaba mantener la estabilidad física y mental en mi rincón apartado del mundo, arrimada a la pared de un antro que repentinamente me aportaba más seguridad que lo que se suponía era mi propia casa, o lo había sido alguna vez, así como Eriol había sido sinónimo de protección, en lugar de aquella sensación de amenaza que no conseguía descifrar y sin embargo estaba ahí. Me bastaba imaginar que él llegara mientras yo dormía, una imagen tan simple, tan familiar e inofensiva en apariencia, para que se erizara cada vello de mi cuerpo.

—¿Volverás a casa? —quise saber, con las garras del miedo ciñendo mi garganta—. ¿Me avisarás?

Su risa, afilada como un cuchillo, cortó limpiamente todo pensamiento.

—Quién sabe —dijo, y el teléfono anunció que nuestra conversación había terminado.

Prácticamente corrí de vuelta a refugiarme en interior del local, empujando a todo aquel que tuvo la mala suerte de atravesarse en mi camino, pero necesité detenerme al final de las escaleras. Apoyé la espalda en la superficie más cercana, y si sentía la música que vomitaba a todo volumen el altavoz sobre mi cabeza fue gracias a la forma en que vibraba mi cuerpo, pues la sangre pulsando en mis oídos convirtió todo lo demás apenas una sombra de ruido.

Abrí la boca y luché por respirar, buscando la valentía que se me había caído por el camino, convenciéndome de que nunca era tarde para recuperarla. Cerré los ojos, me obligué a dejar de lado el desconcierto, la impotencia y el miedo absurdo que la llamada de Eriol me había provocado para aferrarme a una única idea: yo no era esto, no volvería a permitírmelo nunca más. Fuera cual fuera el motivo de Eriol para llamarme, pretendiera comunicarse conmigo o simplemente aterrorizarme, no era el momento para conseguirlo.

Recordé, mientras la realidad se volvía tangible poco a poco, que si hoy había puesto los pies fuera de mi mundo conocido, había sido precisamente para olvidar aquellas cosas que me convertían en la criatura indefensa que tanto odiaba. Afortunadamente, una que no todos estaban dispuestos a tolerar.

_Menudo carácter. ¿Te resulta muy difícil ocultarlo?_

Mi respuesta a su burla había sido rápida, pero el proceso mental que la ocupaba no tuvo tanta prisa por desaparecer. Si era más lobo o cordero de lo que era él, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Escondida en algún rincón de la cueva, con miedo a salir pero la imprudencia suficiente para hacerlo, me sentía tan presa como depredadora. Quizá incluso podía ser un poco de ambas, pensé, a la vez que intentaba enderezarme sin perder el equilibrio: inofensiva en el mejor de los casos, carnívora si era cuestión de supervivencia, pero siempre a la altura de las circunstancias.

Una de las cosas que había aprendido luego de experimentar varias crisis de ansiedad era a concentrarme en alguna cosa específica que encontrase a mi alrededor. Cualquier objeto servía. Mirar algo fijamente, escuchar a alguien, tocar algo. En este caso, mi opción fue la música ambiental. _Du Riechst So Gut_ acaparó la atención de mis sentidos antes que ninguna otra cosa, quizá porque recordaba la canción de mi primer CD de Rammstein, quizá porque me gustaba, quizá porque me había molestado en aprender la letra aunque no tenía ni idea de alemán.

—¿Vas a comprar o no?

Rodeada de tanta gente, no me di cuenta de que una chica se había situado delante de mí y me observaba de brazos cruzados, esperando algo que no entendí hasta que se me ocurrió seguir su mirada. Descubrir que la suerte me había hecho detenerme a recobrar el aire justo contra la máquina expendedora de tabaco fue un mensaje innecesario, pues a estas alturas de mi vida no esperaba menos que unas cuantas ironías diarias. Me disculpé con torpeza, dejándole paso a ella y las plataformas de treinta centímetros que la hacían parecer un gigante, pero no conté con distraerme hasta tal punto intentando comprender su peinado. Como es obvio, mi nariz fue rápida a la hora de colisionar con el primer objeto contundente del camino, un ser vivo en este caso.

—¡Perdón! —me disculpé otra vez, sintiendo que me repetía más que un loro.

El hombre contra cuyo pecho me había arrastrado mi torpeza sonrió, más amistoso de lo que aparentaba ser cualquier otra persona del local. De hecho, incluso para mis escasas dotes de observación resultaba evidente la diferencia entre este señor, de impecable traje, pelo engominado y modales chapados a la antigua, y el resto de personajes a mi alrededor.

Sin embargo, quizá porque seguía en guardia después de aquella conversación telefónica o porque todo su aspecto me evocó lo que un día podría ser Eriol, durante un instante deseé haber chocado con cualquier otra persona.

—Una jovencita tan guapa como tú no necesita disculparse —dijo, hablando desde el otro lado de su bigote peinado—. ¿Te has perdido?

—No, no. Sólo vine a buscar algo de tabaco —inventé, aunque recordando que me iba con las manos vacías entendí que no sonaría demasiado creíble—, pero no tenían la marca que buscaba. —Aparté los brazos que amablemente habían detenido mi tropiezo en un principio, esperaba que no tan reacia como me percibía a mí misma, y le señalé la barra—. Bueno, tengo que irme. Me están esperando.

Suponiendo que aquella ancestral maniobra femenina habría dado resultado, devolví la sonrisa cortés al señor ante mí y me dispuse a continuar con mi camino antes de que el aburrimiento convenciera a alguien de que era mejor idea volver a casa. Que una mano se cerniera con delicadeza en torno a mi muñeca fue algo que no calculé, mucho menos cuando acabé con una cajita entre los dedos.

—En ese caso —dijo el hombre—, quédate con esto.

No pude entender que se trataba de una caja de cigarrillos hasta que me soltó, y entonces no supe si me sentía desconcertada, incómoda o directamente violenta. A lo mejor él tenía razón, a lo mejor me había perdido en algún universo paralelo de camino a la barra y jamás podría regresar. Pero, en cualquier caso, dudaba que los cigarrillos fueran a ayudarme con eso.

—Es muy amable, pero no puedo aceptarlos. —Le ofrecí su regalo de vuelta, pero él había ocultado las manos de mi vista—. De verdad.

—No los conseguirás en esta máquina, y te aseguro que están deliciosos. —Al ver que la idiota del brazo expectante continuaba en su empeño, añadió—: Tómatelo como un préstamo. Hoy, yo te doy esto a ti, y quizá otro día, si nos volvemos a encontrar, tú me das algo a mí. ¿Qué te parece?

Me faltó tiempo para contestar, pues un saludo con sombrero imaginario fue su despedida antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre la muchedumbre. La cajita de ribetes dorados tuvo que esperar un par de segundos a que decidiera qué hacer con ella, pero acabé descartando la opción de seguir al hombre a donde quiera que hubiese ido e intentar convencerle de que no la necesitaba, así como la de tirarla a la papelera, porque después de todo era un obsequio. Se me ocurrió, también, dársela a la primera persona que me cruzara y pudiera sacarle partido, pero entonces pensé que resultaría tan perturbadora como aquel hombre lo había sido para mí.

Por supuesto, existía una solución mucho más evidente a todo este problema y, de hecho, estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo de camino a la barra, a modo de compensación por la espera (pues los regalos jamás dejarían de ser un tabú para nosotros), pero cuando la hilera de sillas quedó por fin al alcance de mi vista, me di cuenta de que Shaoran había desaparecido. En un principio guardé la esperanza de que simplemente se hubiera movido o tuviera tiempo de interceptarlo de camino a la salida, pero no tardé demasiado en comprender que llegaba tarde. Algo más de quince minutos, según la hora en mi teléfono.

Llegué a la barra de todas formas, ubicando los dos vasos llenos de algún licor que mi inexperiencia no supo identificar, sentándome en el que había sido mi taburete. Dejando la cajita de tabaco a un lado, suspiré, di un trago a mi bebida y sentí su amargura abrasarme la garganta mientras esperaba que el alcoholismo apurase la resignación. Me lamenté pensando en toda esa peripecia de la llamada telefónica, las discusiones que hubiera podido tener conmigo misma de camino aquí desde el apartamento, intentando hallar la excusa mínimamente razonable que admitiera mis ganas de verle e incluso la promesa de que volvería; un tiro por la culata en toda regla.

Lo único que sacaba en claro de esta situación era algo que ni siquiera me convenía entender, pero llegaba tarde, como lo hago a todo en mi vida, para ser lo bastante precavida y evitarlo. Que me gustaba estar con él, independientemente de cualquier intención de venganza o caza por deporte, era un hecho a estas alturas. La revelación me había llegado por primera vez en la azotea del teatro, justo al finalizar la que probablemente fuera nuestra primera conversación trivial en la Historia; una vez más mientras nos sumíamos en el silencio culposo de quien ha dicho demasiado; otra definitiva aquí y ahora, con la guardia baja, deseando poder ser algo más que el solitario marinero que busca matar sus fantasmas a base de alcohol.

_¡Ahoy!_, brindaría sin embargo, en esta noche maravillosa, sin tener idea de cómo brindaban los piratas. Porque, pese a todo, no estaba aquí para arrepentirme de nada. Aunque me hubiera dado el lujo de especular con el apoyo moral digno de un colega acerca de alguien que no era mi colega en absoluto, por el simple hecho de que me diera conversación, se entretuviera buscando los límites de mi precaria salud mental o lo que demonios fuera que hacía, si me tocaba emborracharme sola y no en compañía de otro desamparado, lo haría. ¡Por mi orgullo que lo haría!

La camarera, una morena despampanante de sonrisa pícara y por lo visto un gran don para la empatía, ignoró al par de borrachos que hasta entonces acaparaban su atención y se acercó a mí, depositando sobre la barra un cuenco de madera que llenó de snacs salados mientras yo acercaba la copa que una vez había sido de Shaoran, prometiéndole en silencio que sería la siguiente en caer. Ella me guiñó un ojo antes de retirarse, y a mí me habría gustado darle las gracias con algo más que una sonrisa nerviosa, pero no tuve oportunidad. Mientras masticaba los cacahuetes salados para aliviar el mal sabor de boca que dejaba el alcohol, llegué a preguntarme en dónde encontraban los dueños de los bares a criaturas como aquélla, tan capaces de poner en entredicho tu inclinación sexual, especialmente a partir del punto en que enfocar la vista comenzaba a ser un asunto peliagudo.

—Devuélveme mi whisky.

Entiendo que me giré a buscarle con más rapidez de la que debería, pero en aquel momento no sabía cuál de las opciones se me antojaba más imposible: que Shaoran hubiera vuelto o el alcohol estuviera provocándome un _delirium tremens_ varias copas antes que a cualquier otra persona. Pero ahí estaba, o al menos ahí lo veía, sentado de vuelta en su taburete mientras yo esperaba que no desapareciera.

—¿Volviste?

La pregunta podía sonar estúpida, también era consciente de ello, pero con mi historial a cuestas una tiende a desconfiar.

—¿Ya estás borracha? No sabes beber.

Bien, me dije, eso sonaba como él, así que preferí pensar que lo era. Notando también que arrastraba el vaso de regreso a su lado y llevaba unos cuantos segundos sin esfumarse, volví a concederme la bendición de parpadear.

—Creí que te habrías ido.

—Estuve a punto —dijo, apoyando el abrigo en la silla de forma bastante precaria—. Dijiste cinco minutos, pero como tardabas demasiado pensé en volver a casa. A medio camino de las escaleras, te vi apoyada contra la máquina de tabaco, entonces preferí esperar...

—¿Esperar qué?

—A ver qué hacías.

Noté que me se me calentaban las orejas, aunque sospechaba que no sólo por vergüenza. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo me había pasado mirando a la nada, mientras él me miraba a mí. Imposible saberlo, en tanto que no tenía pensado preguntárselo.

—Me distraigo fácilmente.

—Ya lo noté.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —contraataqué—. Llevo un rato en la barra, pero no te apareciste hasta ahora.

—Aprovechando que estaba cerca de la máquina, paré a comprar tabaco. —Defendió su excusa con un argumento de peso, como la cajita sin abrir que su mano agitó frente a mis narices antes de volver a guardarla—. Aunque podría habértelo pedido, la verdad. —No entendí de qué hablaba, hasta que recordé el paquete que esperaba en la barra alguna decisión por mi parte. Para entonces, Shaoran ya lo había atrapado y estudiado a conciencia—. Vaya, debe ser rico si te ha dado éstos.

—¡No son tuyos! —le advertí, pues seguía sin saber qué haría con ellos, pero acababa de descubrir dónde _no_ quería que terminaran. No después del susto que me había dado.

—Sólo les estoy echando un vistazo, mujer. —Comenzó a girar la cajita entre sus dedos, reparando en detalles que quizá su sabiduría de fumador empedernido le permitiría comprender. Se entretuvo con eso el tiempo suficiente para que yo me acostumbrara a la idea, diera otro par de tragos al whisky y recibiera su pregunta con la menor preparación posible—: En fin, ¿qué tal te fue con Eriol?

Al parecer, en cuanto mi pesimismo dio por hecho que me habían abandonado a mi suerte en aquella pegajosa barra de bar, mi optimismo había compensado la balanza para convencerme de que nadie nunca volvería a sacar el tema, permitiéndome incluso olvidarlo yo misma, pero una vez recobrada la compañía el universo veía justo quitarme el privilegio de la indolencia.

Y debía admitir que a mí también me parecía justo: nadie más que yo había invitado a Shaoran a venir, con los pros y los contras que eso conlleve. Evidentemente no se me había ocurrido que Eriol pudiera dificultar las cosas, fomentando dudas que quizá no me vería inducida a contestar de otra manera, pero ahí estaría mi redentor etílico para ayudarme a soportarlas... de alguna manera.

_Querías compañía, _insistía mi consciencia_, y ahogar las penas en alcohol no sería lo mismo sin contárselas a alguien tan acabado como tú. Es la gracia del asunto. Además, estando en la azotea has confesado un par de cosas y de momento nadie las ha usado en tu contra, incluso te han admitido esa estúpida excusa sobre _Hamlet_ en lugar de insistir hasta que admitas que tu problema es identificarte con ciertos personajes. Vamos, a lo mejor tampoco hoy resulta catastrófico. Ha vuelto para quedarse contigo; la curiosidad que le ata a esa silla no durará para siempre._

_¿Le ves golpearse la rodilla con los dedos? Se está impacientando._

_No llegues tarde o harás que se vaya._

_Debes decirlo. _

_(Pero exige tu turno después)._

—No tengo idea —admití, luchando con la pesadez en mi lengua—. Discutimos hace unas semanas y él se fue del apartamento, así que he estado viviendo todo este tiempo sin noticias suyas... a excepción de un día, pero tampoco me aclaró nada antes de volver a marcharse. Es la primera vez que me llama desde entonces.

—Diez veces —apuntó Shaoran— en un cuarto de hora. Se trataría de algo importante.

A mí se me escapó una risa nerviosa.

—Al parecer, más de diez llamadas perdidas eran únicamente para contarme que acababa de ir a buscar cosas al apartamento. Intenté que me dijera algo más, pero no quería hablar conmigo. Le propuse vernos, no aceptó. Le pregunté si tenía pensado volver o me avisaría al menos, me dijo que _quién sabe_ y luego cortó la comunicación... si es que se le puede llamar así. —Apenas distinguí el sabor de lo que bebía, cosa que era realmente de agradecer. Volví a dejar el vaso en la barra, sorprendentemente vacío, despejé rostro y cuello del pelo que de pronto me sofocaba y busqué algún comentario inteligente capaz de finalizar la explicación. Como era de esperarse, no lo encontré—. Bueno, es su casa también y tiene derecho a entrar cuando le venga en gana, pero me ha asustado, no sé por qué. Es raro, ¿verdad?

—¿Hace mucho que compartes casa con él?

—Unos años.

—Llevando una vida de pareja estable, con los respectivos encuentros al menos a la hora de comer, disfrutando del ocio en común, veladas románticas, esas cosas.

—Sí.

—Acostándose contigo.

—¿En sentido literal?

—Me has dicho que en el otro no. —Asentí—. Sakura, ¿eres rica?

La pregunta me tomó completamente desprevenida. Pensé en Fujitaka y en la gran cantidad de dinero que acumulaba en el banco pero técnicamente no era mío ni pensaba reclamar. Luego, lo comparé con las fotos de la familia de Eriol en Inglaterra, sus no sé cuántas casas de no sé cuántos siglos, los verdes prados, las ceremonias del té, los banquetes repletos de gente con nombres interminables y su concepto acerca de la muerta de hambre que sería yo para ellos.

—Qué va —dije—. Al menos, no tanto como Eriol.

—Entiendo. —Le dio otra vuelta a la cajita—. Bueno, entonces no me parece raro que te dé miedo, porque tiene toda la pinta de ser un psicópata.

Era sorprendente la forma en que Shaoran soltaba esa clase de comentarios sin inmutarse apenas. No todos teníamos su aplomo para decir las cosas... ni escucharlas.

—¿Perdón?

—Ni siquiera una ameba soportaría tanta asexualidad. Y como no se me ocurre ningún buen motivo para aguantarlo, aparte de que seas rica, supongo que estará pirado. Todas esas llamadas confirmarían mi teoría. —Iba a añadir algo al respecto, sin saber qué exactamente, pero Shaoran continuó hablando—. Aunque eso no explica qué haces tú con él. ¿Pretendes quitarle su dinero? Porque, sin ofender, te falta paciencia para ser el tipo de loca psicópata.

En cualquier otro momento, un comentario así podría haberme molestado en un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades o hecho reír en el otro cincuenta. Sin embargo, lo interpreté de la forma más literal posible, incluso permitiéndole cierta credibilidad, porque los ánimos de bromear se me apagaban por momentos y algo me decía que no era la única con el mismo problema. Si aquella llamada era el equivalente a recibir un baldazo de agua fría, entonces alguien más se había salpicado.

—De vez en cuando me lo pregunto —confesé—, pero nunca se me ocurre una buena respuesta. Quizá sea de esas cosas en las que sencillamente acabas metido, sin saber cómo o por qué, y acabas olvidando cómo salir. Quizá sólo fue coincidencia. Te pasa algo malo, tu vida se desmorona y te aferras a aquello que te parezca más fuerte. —Recordé las largas conversaciones que Eriol tenía conmigo a los pies de la cama del hospital, sus palabras de ánimo y la sensación de tranquilidad que me transmitía su sabiduría. Él siempre aparentaba comprenderlo todo, controlarlo todo, y a día de hoy podía dar fe de que realmente era un maestro de la manipulación aunque surgía una nueva duda acerca de sus fines—. Hasta ahora, era todo lo que tenía y me parecía bueno, dudo encontrar otro sentido aparte de ése, desesperación o simple egoísmo. Pero si ni siquiera sé explicármelo a mí misma, no espero que alguien más lo entienda.

Shaoran no contestó; desvió la mirada al vaso en la barra, lo alzó un poco e hizo bailar su contenido con un giro de muñeca. Yo me dediqué a beber a tragos cortos el resto de mi whisky, intentando mantenerme ocupada. La música ambiental facilitó la tarea; me tomaría poco tiempo trazar la relación entre el exagerado volumen para canciones tan potentes por sí mismas y la cara de pocos amigos que tenía todo el mundo en el local, pues el ruido resultaba ser un gran paliativo de pensamientos incómodos. Pero la morfina acabó cuando, en algún momento, las guitarras de Black Sabbath gritaron sus últimos acordes y alguien invocó la psicodelia depresiva con The Doors que siempre invita a los recuerdos. Y aunque pudo haber sido sólo mi impresión, juraría que cada persona a mi alrededor se dejó arrastrar por la melancolía de _The End_.

—Entiendo lo que dices.

Me giré hacia Shaoran, esperando encontrar algún signo capaz de asegurarme que había hablado, pero le encontré jugando con su vaso como antes. Decidí probar suerte de todos modos; ya no me quedaba mucho que perder.

—¿Lo entiendes porque te ha pasado?

—Sí —dijo, mirándome de reojo—. No se trata de una persona, pero quizá se aplique el mismo principio.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Del teatro. Aunque detesto ese sitio, me resulta imposible dejarlo, así que te entiendo.

Aquella respuesta me consternó, al menos desde el punto de vista de un observador que cuenta con la información privilegiada que yo tenía, gracias a mis propios ojos y también a las charlas clandestinas con Tomoyo. Por lo que sabía y podía recordar, Shaoran no sólo asistía al teatro cada tarde desde hacía mucho tiempo, sino que llevaba media vida metido ahí. De hecho, aquel cuartucho que convertiría en el despacho del director había sido, literalmente, su hogar durante una buena temporada.

—¿Y por qué te resulta imposible dejarlo, si tanto lo odias?

Una pregunta que era pura lógica y sin embargo pocos podrían contestar con sinceridad, hacia los demás o hacia sí mismos. Siempre resulta difícil explicar por qué prefieres mantenerte encerrado en una cárcel de puertas abiertas.

—Existen varios motivos —dijo él, parco como era—. Te resulta extraño que lo odie... porque el teatro es bueno para ti, ¿verdad?

Cuántas veces me había preguntado yo lo mismo, de pie ante aquella entrada imponente, dándole la espalda a los muros exteriores para escapar de sus garras tan rápido como pudiera o incluso sumergida en la falsa seguridad de mi hogar, mientras buscaba en el espejo a una Sakura que comprendía y desconocía a partes iguales.

_Bueno_ o _malo_ eran conceptos demasiado abstractos para el efecto que tenía ese lugar en las personas, pero sí había una idea que podía ver reflejarse nítidamente en mi reflejo, algo que iba más allá de lo que opinaran mi palidez o mis ojeras: aquello que delataba una postura erguida, un mentón alzado o la intensidad de una mirada que se descubre juzgándose a sí misma con franqueza en lugar de compasión.

Si más humana o más bestia, si mejor o peor, era algo que quizá ni siquiera me correspondía decidir en tanto que no estaba dispuesta a retractarme del resultado. Pese a lo violento que pudiera parecer, ahora sólo buscaba seguir adelante, ardiendo hasta los cimientos si era el precio necesario para reconstruirme. Y si existía algo en el mundo que hubiera alimentado a esta criatura, alentándola cada día a seguir, eso era mi querido teatro y todo aquello que se encerraba en él.

—Me ayuda mucho —dije—. Significa más para mí que una distracción, disfruto un montón ensayando y me emociona como nada lo conseguía últimamente. Se podría decir que me hace feliz... a su manera.

Shaoran sonrió.

—Eso me parecía.

No sé si en un atisbo de claridad mental o paranoia, creí entender que pretendía quedarse callado, así que hice lo posible por seguir tirando del hilo. No tuve que excavar demasiado, pues una duda me hacía cosquillas en la punta de la lengua desde hacía varios pensamientos, mucho antes de que él siguiera bebiendo.

—Oye, ¿siempre fue así? ¿Nunca te gustó?

—Al principio creí que así era, como lo creímos todos.

—Entonces, ¿se convertirá en un tedio para mí también?

Su vaso vacío acompañó al mío sobre la barra; mientras su mente cavilaba la respuesta que yo esperé con el corazón agarrotado.

—Es difícil saberlo —suspiró—. No tiene por qué acabar así en tu caso, quizá te ayude realmente. Ojalá lo hiciera, así podría decirse que ha servido para algo bueno, al menos una vez.

Cerré los ojos, empujada por la voz de Jim Morrison y la imagen de aquel gigante gris que era poco más que una ruina, evocando a cada uno de los seres que anidaban bajo su techo a la caída de la tarde. Pensé en Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki, incluso en Yoshiyuki Terada. Les recordé como eran años atrás, aprovechando la maldición o bendición de vivir en un pueblo en el que todo el mundo acaba conociendo cada aspecto de la vida de sus vecinos, luego comparé aquellos rostros con las tristes parodias que se me habían aparecido en el reencuentro.

¿Podía ser el teatro culpable de aquel cambio? La lógica me decía que no, o al menos no del todo, pues imaginaba que nadie querría acabar escondiéndose en un lugar así por nada en especial, teniendo cualquier otra cosa por la que vivir. No había placer masoquista en el mundo capaz de justificar un sinsentido como ése, ni siquiera para mí, de modo que algo debía haberlos arrastrado. Tomoyo, de cuyo pasado sólo había oído hablar por su propia boca, me había hablado una vez de París; ella había escapado de la frivolidad de un ambiente malsano y estresante para meterse de lleno en otro. ¿Se trataba de una simple trampa para conejitos? ¿El teatro había sido alguna vez beneficioso para ella, pero luego acabaría convirtiéndola en algo mucho peor?

¿Y los demás? Si en un principio todos habían creído, como decía Shaoran, en las bondades del teatro, ¿qué era aquello tan malo de lo que escaparon antes?

No quedaba una gota de alcohol en mi vaso cuando lo miré acusadoramente por segunda vez, como si el pobre tuviera la culpa de mis olvidos o mis nervios, pero me dije que sacaría elocuencia del oxígeno si era necesario. Una cuenta regresiva, del tres al uno, y me lanzaría de cabeza contra el muro que me estaba esperando.

—Cuando hablas sobre la gente del teatro, siempre lo haces como si fuéramos una unidad. Antes mencionaste los lobos y esto funciona como una especie de manada, en la que tú serías líder —me animé a seguir—. Has averiguado muchas cosas sobre mí en poco tiempo, pero teniendo en cuenta los años que llevas con el cargo de director, imagino que debes conocer bien la historia de cada uno de tus compañeros... ¿De verdad nos parecemos tanto los que hemos acabado aquí?

Por fin logré que me mirara. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba a abajo, estudiando al espécimen en la semioscuridad.

—Todas vuestras historias se parecen —acabó diciendo—. De todos modos, no puedo contarte la vida de los actores, así como tampoco les cuento a ellos nada sobre ti.

A mí se me escapó una sonrisa.

—Entiendo eso. Pienso esperar hasta el día en que quieran hablar con alguien y yo les resulte una buena opción. Pero —añadí— yo no te estaba preguntando por ellos, Shaoran.

**Escena VI**

**-Shaoran-**

Que Sakura hubiera elegido esa palabra entre tantas otras, el mismo día en que Tomoyo decidiera hacerlo, habría levantado mis sospechas sobre una conversación entre ambas si no supiera que la costurera evitó a su amiga durante toda la tarde. Pero aunque así fuera, en esta ocasión carecía de importancia. Quizá simplemente bastaba observarnos por un tiempo para alcanzar la misma conclusión a la que todos los integrantes habíamos llegado, tarde o temprano, pues la comparación distaba poco de la realidad. No existía nada arbitrario en el símil, sobre todo si recordaba que aquella invitación al teatro que apareció en mi bolsillo años atrás llevaba impreso un famoso pasaje de _El lobo estepario_.

Estaba claro que Fye fue el primero en bautizarnos así, pues él mismo debía reconocer sin dificultad a los de su calaña, dedicándose a recolectar aquellos individuos que habían abandonado a los suyos para vagar en busca de nuevos territorios. Como un lobo viejo, buscaría redefinirse constantemente, continuar con su vida transformado en mentor de las criaturas solitarias que se cruzara en su camino para enseñarles el arte de su existencia.

Fue él quien encontró también a Sakura, extendiendo la invitación que la dejaría ante nuestra cueva, como una ofrenda de carne y sangre, creería yo entonces, más ingenuo de lo que pretendía ser. A su olfato infalible le bastaría apenas un instante, teniéndola bajo sus dominios, para identificarla como lo que era. Enterarse, días más tarde, de que se había presentado a la audición en el teatro tuvo que ser poco más que una formalidad para él, pues desde el momento en que ella había aceptado el folleto, Fye entendería que el cepo se había cerrado sobre una de sus patas, cazando, sin que éste lo supiera, al lobo estepario escondido bajo el disfraz. Y supuse que así había ocurrido con todos, pues en varios aspectos Sakura conseguía recordarme lo que alguna vez también fui; cada uno con sus peculiaridades, pero en conjunto una evolución muy parecida.

Una tarde como cualquiera, él te encontraría vagabundo en algún rincón de tu pasado, ofreciéndote la posibilidad de no una, sino muchas vidas diferentes, y tú no podías rechazar la promesa de volver a sentir la sangre palpitando con una fuerza que creías perdida para siempre. Entonces aquel nuevo mundo te consumiría con lentitud para degustarte, desintegrando lo que eras hasta dejar sólo los huesos con los que volverías, si eras capaz de soportarlo, a reconstruirte para transformarte en alguien más. Te enseñaría a devolver los golpes del resto de tus compañeros a la vez que compartías el alimento con ellos, convirtiendo tus días en una lucha constante por la supervivencia en aquel entorno cruel que se realimentaba en su propio ciclo. Una jaula que ofrecía la compañía de tus semejantes, la protección de la manada en el momento preciso; tu libertad a cambio de un nuevo comienzo si sabías rehabilitarte a tiempo. Una trampa perfecta para quien acaba olvidando lo que era la vida antes, aprendiendo mal la lección o simplemente aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de otro cambio. Siempre habría quien se perdiera por el camino, quien no fuera lo bastante fuerte para tolerar los golpes. De los restos de aquellos individuos se alimentaría la jaula, sin darles nada a cambio, antes de verles cruzar por última vez sus puertas como un cascarón vacío.

A cualquiera que se le explicase esto, creerá el lector, replantearía su decisión de unirse al elenco, pues aunque lo bueno o lo malo que pudiera resultar del experimento sólo dependería de uno mismo, el riesgo era demasiado elevado. Pero no funciona así para un desterrado, y como el viejo lobo astuto que era Fye, conocía bien la naturaleza de su especie. Cada individuo, por solitario que fuera, encontraría, o creería hacerlo, protección y fortaleza incluso en la más corrupta de las manadas. Así, se metería de lleno en la lucha por encontrar su lugar en ella, someterse o dirigir. Al menos hasta que sintiera que ésta ya no le pertenecía, como ocurrió con él, y partiera a fundar algún nuevo clan.

—Llevas un buen rato callado —comentó Sakura—. ¿Eso significa que no me lo dirás?

Su pregunta, que había quedado suspendida en el aire, clamaba por una respuesta. Desafortunadamente para ella, no la que pretendía.

—No sería agradable.

—Eso ya lo supuse.

—Odio hablar de esas... historias de mierda que sólo inspiran lástima a la gente.

Sakura desvió la mirada a su vaso, jugando con él durante buena parte de la canción.

—Oye, Shaoran —llamó—, ¿sentiste tú lástima por las cosas que te conté?

Me tomé unos segundos para responderme a mí mismo, por si acaso. Repasando los momentos en los que ella había hecho gala de su don para el oportunismo, podía decir que me había provocado cierta frustración, sorpresa o curiosidad. El momento en el que más cerca pude estar de sentir lástima por ella fue durante nuestra charla en la azotea, pero tampoco creía que se tratara de ello. ¿Empatía?, seguro. Preocupación, tal vez.

—No.

—Entonces, no seré yo quien la sienta por ti —dijo—. La lástima es una humillación que no le deseo a nadie; ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo.

Conocía el significado de aquella mirada culpable, la sonrisa cargada de autocompasión. También sabía que probablemente se estaba refiriendo a sí misma como su _peor enemigo_ y no a mí, pero fue por eso mismo que intenté bromear al respecto.

—¿Debería sentirme aludido?

Aquello la animó, así que de pronto la tenía dando un ligero golpe a mi silla con la punta del pie.

—Si quieres. —La ilusión de tranquilidad nunca duraba mucho con ella. En cuanto la oí inspirar profundamente me preparé para lo peor—. ¿Entonces...?

—Nunca se lo he contado a nadie, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo contigo?

Sakura ladeó la cabeza, demasiado curiosa para mi gusto. Tonto de mí, por suponer que algo así la echaría atrás.

—¿De verdad no se lo has dicho a nadie? ¿Por qué no?

—Me amarga tener que recordarlo.

—A lo mejor te amarga porque no lo cuentas.

—Déjate de patrañas.

—¡No son patrañas! —Se inclinó un poco más hacia delante. Cerca como estaba, podría haber susurrado en medio de tanto ruido y la habría escuchado igual—. Pienso que a veces ocultar tanto las cosas impide que las olvidemos. Me ha pasado...

—¿Y también piensas que, por lo que dijiste esa vez sobre tu madre, estoy obligado a devolvértela?

El ceño de Sakura se arrugó en una muda advertencia, pero no duraría demasiado. Casi al instante, suspiró y volvió a relajarse antes de que pudiera mandarme a la mierda, que era justo lo que me habría gustado a mí. Condenada paciencia la suya; no la suficiente para ser una psicópata, pero sí para aguantar un sinfín de comentarios hirientes.

—No estás obligado —dijo—. Si te refieres a nuestra conversación en la azotea, no espero que se aplique al caso: esa... ley no estaba en vigencia cuando te conté lo de mi madre, así que es un tema aparte. Lo decía por ti, pero olvídalo, ¿vale?

El alcohol, alentado por la impresión de una compañía dispuesta no sólo a escuchar, sino a comprender cualquier cosa que dijeras, era capaz de convertir al ser más precavido en un capullo. De más estaba apelar al sentido estricto de una justicia taliónica, culpar a esa mirada de cordero degollado, o admitir que quizá necesitaba saber cómo se sentiría desahogarme luego de tantos años en silencio. La tentación era enorme. Tanto, que preferí correr el riesgo de convertirme en aquel tipo patético que te cuenta su vida ante la barra de un bar.

Mientras arrastraba el vaso vacío hacia el interior de la barra, acallé todo tipo de voz de la consciencia que pretendiera advertirme sobre el mal paso que iba a dar y decidí jugarme la suerte, recordando aquello que nunca recordaba por completo, ni siquiera en mi fuero interno, aquello de lo que había escapado una vez y, por mucho que enterrara en lo más profundo de mi consciencia, continuaría persiguiéndome hasta que fuera capaz de exorcizarlo.

—Pídeme otra.

Sakura sonrió sin disimulo.

—¿De qué?

—No sé. Recuerda que tendrás que beber lo mismo.

Nakuru se acercó tras una pequeña seña, apoyó los codos en la barra y esperó una orden.

—Absenta, por favor.

Que Sakura estaba loca no era novedad, pero incluso sabiendo eso me habría costado predecir semejante muestra de valor... y estupidez. Nakuru, que se sorprendería muy poco de estas cosas trabajando en un sitio como éste, se echó a reír, quizá preguntándose a quién se le ocurría pedir absenta sola como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Lo siento —dijo—, no me queda, y podemos tardar un tiempo en conseguir más. Nunca es fácil, ya sabes.

Sakura dejó caer los hombros, mirando a la camarera con una mezcla de desilusión y desconcierto, pues seguramente no tenía idea de que su venta era ilegal.

—Ron, entonces —se me ocurrió a mí, intentando salvar la situación—. ¿Qué? ¿No hablabas hace un rato de emborracharte como un marinero?

—Pero... mezclar todos esos tipos de alcohol...

La voz de la experiencia le daba la razón, al menos a su última frase: tenía muy claro que mañana me arrepentiría de todo esto, pero ahora mismo no me importaba nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirme en el futuro. Además, guardaba la esperanza de que ella acabase peor.

—Te recuerdo que eras tú quien pretendía beber absenta, nada será peor que eso. —Esta vez, Nakuru tomó el pedido. En unos pocos segundos descorchó una botella, nos sirvió un par de vasos y se retiró a la zona más concurrida de la barra. Sakura esperó pacientemente, cruzando las piernas, a que diera el par de tragos que necesitaba para refrescarme la memoria—. Antes de empezar, debes hacer un pacto conmigo. —Ella asintió un instante después de mirarme extrañada—. Te lo contaré una vez, no más, así que procura archivarlo en un lugar seguro. No quiero volver a oír nada sobre el tema, en ninguna circunstancia. Tampoco puedes contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Tomoyo. Si no aceptas cumplir todas las condiciones, no hay historia. Suponiendo que pueda fiarme de tu palabra...

Ella alzó su copa y la alzó para brindar, porque no teníamos papel que firmar y esto era un pacto de borrachos en toda regla.

—Lo prometo —dijo.

No existía tiempo ni autoengaño capaz de borrar aquellas imágenes; lo entendí cuando me sepultó su avalancha apenas puse un pie en el pasado. Aunque tuviera permanentemente cerrada la puerta a lo que algunos llamarían subconsciente para centrarme en todos esos pequeños problemas que me buscaba hoy, debía tener claro que en cuanto bajara la guardia aprovecharían para escapar, años de negación pasarían a significar nada en absoluto y el esfuerzo titánico de las mentiras se esfumaría en el aire, como la ilusión que eran.

Pero sólo una vez, pensé, podía intentar dejarlas salir de forma controlada. Como la pesadilla que te despierta a mitad de la noche, quizá su poder residía en el silencio y el miedo que esto causaba, quizá contársela a alguien lograría hacerla desaparecer.

—Tomoyo me dijo que llegaste aquí luego de haber escapado de casa, en China —alentó Sakura, con toda la información que podría encontrar fuera de mi propia cabeza—. ¿Tuviste una pelea con tus padres o algo así?

—No.

—Oh, bueno, menos mal. Eso es un rollo.

—Sí.

—A veces resulta complicado lidiar con ellos, aunque se supone que quieren lo mejor para nosotros. Lo digo por experiencia, ¿eh?

—Supongo...

Sabía que le estaba complicando la existencia con unas respuestas tan evasivas, pero no lograba controlar el impulso de callarme, costumbre que el peso de los años ya había tornado en instinto. Para bien o para mal, confiaba en que ella encontraría siempre la forma de irse por las ramas y completar los silencios con sus incoherencias o convirtiendo esto en una entrevista de ser necesario.

—Entonces, ¿sigues llevándote bien con ellos?

—No —dije yo, aunque en seguida me di cuenta de que una afirmación como ésa era poco adecuada para el caso—. Bueno, no sé. Están muertos.

Su sonrisa desapareció, pero se esforzó por mantener la compostura y volver al punto de partida.

—¿Por eso acabaste aquí...? ¿Por lo que les pasó a tus padres?

—Podría decirse.

—Pero ¿qué necesidad había de venir a Japón? ¿Conocías a alguien? ¿A Fye?

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Casualidad. Me colé en un barco de mercancías, éste llegó a puerto, el puerto resultó ser japonés. Fye tardó semanas en encontrarme vagabundeando por ahí y mostrarme el teatro, sin conocerme de nada, igual que hizo contigo.

—Y tú aceptaste porque necesitabas el dinero —supuso.

Hablar sobre mí mismo no es algo que se me dé muy bien. Sin embargo las palabras fluyen cuando tengo algo que explicar, así que, por absurdo que pudiera parecer, intenté enfocarme en esto como una lección de Historia: la biografía de alguien más, hechos de cierta vida, enumerados en alguna lista que nada tenía que ver conmigo.

—Sakura, cuando accediste a trabajar con nosotros, una de las primeras cosas que te dije fue que no te tomaras esto como un empleo pues cobrarías una miseria en el mejor de los casos. —Ella asintió—. Eso lleva siendo igual desde el principio de los tiempos. Si acepté no fue para ganarme el pan, sino por el mismo motivo por el que aceptaste tú o cualquiera de nosotros: evadirme. Y personalmente, el dinero sólo me ha traído desgracias a cambio de un par de lujos, así que no me interesa tener más del necesario para sobrevivir una temporada.

Algunos años, con un goteo constante aunque no excesivo. La cantidad de dinero que Tsukishiro me había ofrecido, más o menos.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Sabes lo que son las tríadas?

—¿Mafia china?

—Hay grupos muy poderosos asentados en Hong Kong. Al parecer, mi padre hizo tratos con ellos, invirtiendo gran parte de una fortuna familiar que habíamos heredado luego de varias generaciones, buscando acrecentarla. Yo era apenas un crío, y aunque no entendí cómo sucedió exactamente ni quisieron explicármelo después, también sufrí las consecuencias. Un día vivíamos en nuestra mansión de Hong Kong, al siguiente nos encontramos en la calle, mi padre se había suicidado y nosotros debíamos saldar sus deudas.

Nunca llegué a enterarme de si aquellos presuntos tratos fueron ciertos o alguna otra familia, quizá alguien de la competencia, había usado a la mafia para hundirnos: lo único que supe fue que mi padre acabó con un tiro en la cabeza, misteriosamente de su mano derecha aunque era zurdo, porque la empresa daba pérdidas y eso le había llevado a la depresión y al suicidio. Entonces, independientemente de la verdad o la mentira alrededor de ese asunto, desapareció cuanto teníamos: amigos, familia, honor. Atrás quedarían todos los planes para una existencia acomodada. De poco habían servido todas aquellas fiestas, las reverencias de unos cuantos subordinados o el resto de protocolo, pues las palabras siempre se las lleva el viento al cambiar de dirección.

—¿Nadie os ayudó?

—Nadie ayudaría a una familia sin honor, excepto la propia mafia. Claro que no te están _ayudando_, claro que han sido ellos quienes te lo quitaron todo, pero ahora necesitas sobrevivir y no tienes alternativa. Al menos, no en caso de una madre con cinco hijos a cargo.

—¿Tienes tantos hermanos?

—Hermanas —corregí—. Todas mayores que yo.

Durante años, mis padres habían aprovechado su fortuna intentado concebir al hijo varón que reemplazara al cabeza de familia cuando a éste le llegara su hora. Cuatro hijas después se les concedió el deseo, aunque el futuro no se presentó como esperaban: cuando yo tuviera edad suficiente para dirigir una empresa o una familia de tantos miembros, ya no quedaría nada que dirigir.

Pese a esto, mi madre nunca abandonó las esperanzas. Una mujer como ella, nacida en cuna de oro y educada en una cultura tradicionalista como la nuestra, fue incapaz de deshacerse de semejante idea. Así que, mientras ella y mis hermanas trabajaban a destajo como costureras en una fábrica controlada por la misma Sun Yee On, yo debía permanecer dentro de la casucha en la que nos habían hacinado junto con otro buen número de obreros. Protegido, estudiando, por si en algún momento se obraba el milagro y me convertía en aquel héroe que salvara el apellido mancillado de los Li. Para esa causa se destinaba la mayor parte de los escasos ingresos que nos daba el trabajo en la fábrica, y así transcurrieron los años hasta el principio de mi adolescencia, esperando, guardando el secreto de aquella pila de dinero que crecía bajo el colchón y según mi madre nos permitiría escapar alguna vez.

Yo había respetado su decisión, pues era lo que ella consideraba necesario para salir adelante, pero jamás estuve de acuerdo con la idea. Y si es difícil que Shaoran Li esté de acuerdo con algo, más difícil todavía era pretender convencer a mi madre de lo contrario, de modo que me resigné a obedecer. Confié en su sabiduría, me dejé guiar por su autoridad con la cabeza sumergida entre libros y habitué mis ojos a una realidad que iba convirtiéndose poco a poco en la mía, tan distinta a aquélla en donde la suerte quiso verme nacer.

Un día alguien robó dinero en la fábrica, así que enviaron matones a revisar las viviendas de sus empleados. No cuesta adivinar qué sucedió. Aunque la cantidad era muy inferior al dinero robado, los ahorros de mi madre, junto con los pequeños ahorros de otras personas en sus mismas condiciones, fueron el chivo expiatorio de un crimen que necesitó ser resuelto con trampas para mantener en pie aquel reinado del terror.

Hicieron falta cuatro hombres para llevarse a rastras a mi madre y la mayor de mis hermanas, a quien también acusaron de cómplice. Todo lo que recuerdo de aquel momento aparece borroso en mi mente, no porque haya conseguido olvidarlo con el paso del tiempo, sino más bien por el golpe que recibí en la cabeza mientras forcejeaba con uno de los matones con todas mis fuerzas pero muy poca maña.

Desperté horas después, bien entrada la noche, rodeado de tres mujeres que intentaban consolarse pobremente con abrazos. Ninguna supo decirme el paradero de las desaparecidas, y aunque era evidente que descubrirlo no cambiaría nada, en ese momento la rabia no me permitió comprenderlo. Exigí responsabilidades a quienes no lo merecían, grité a personas que lloraban porque yo no sabía hacerlo, y no me cansé de ordenar salir a buscarlas hasta que agoté la paciencia de una de ellas. No supe de quién fue la voz y tampoco me atreví a mirarlas a la cara, pues temí encontrar los ojos de aquélla que se atrevió a pararme los pies para traerme de vuelta al mundo real, recordándome que ambas estarían muertas a esas alturas y que lo único que conseguiríamos yendo a buscarlas, en caso encontrarlas, sería acabar de la misma forma.

Un manto de silencio se ocupó de enfriarnos los ánimos, pero el segundero del reloj cercano continuaba marcando el paso del tiempo, apurándonos a decidir. Creo que en aquel momento los cuatro fuimos conscientes de que debíamos tomar una decisión al respecto, por nosotros mismos, pues nadie se detendría a esperarnos. Quien era ahora la mayor de los que quedábamos propuso ceñirnos al plan de nuestra madre: continuar trabajando en las fábricas mientras yo me formaba en el cobijo hogareño. La frustración tiró de mis miembros al oír cómo el resto le daba la razón, apoyando una idea que no había funcionado la primera vez, cuando vivíamos como reyes, ni una segunda, viviendo como mendigos, y evidentemente tampoco funcionaría una tercera.

Pese al empeño de todos, en aquel momento entendí algo que la vida se encargaría de recordarme constantemente: yo no había nacido para dirigir a nadie hacia nada bueno. No había forma de que ellas se salvaran gracias a mí ni de recuperar lo que habíamos perdido, así que intenté hacerles comprender la pérdida de tiempo que supondría su sacrificio. Propuse, en lugar de mantenerme encerrado confiando en un futuro que nunca llegaba, ir a trabajar con ellas y aportar mi parte de un salario que necesitábamos desesperadamente. Tuvimos otra fuerte discusión esa noche, aunque esta vez nadie logró hacerme callar. Ni yo a ellas.

Un animal sólo conoce dos formas distintas de responder si se siente acorralado: el ataque o la huida. Pero para atacar algo es necesario un enemigo tangible, no la figura sombría que enviará siempre a un esbirro, cualquier pobre diablo, a saldar sus asuntos. La única venganza a la que podía optar consistiría en un chivo expiatorio como lo habíamos sido nosotros mismos, y pese a lo enajenado que estaba, el atisbo de raciocinio que consiguieron arrancarme los gritos de mis hermanas fueron capaces también de obligarme a pensar en ello. Entonces comenzaría a temblar, presa de una impotencia que la rabia no me había permitido sentir antes, y la consciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo al fin me golpeó. No debió ser más que un pensamiento quebrándose, en una fracción de tiempo tan insignificante que el reloj jamás se preocuparía de señalar, pero aquel segundo atragantado marcaría el resto de mi vida a partir del instante en que me hizo salir corriendo.

¿Creí realmente que ellas estarían mejor sin tener que llevarme a mí a cuestas? ¿Me porté como un cobarde, como alguien sensato? ¿Escapé sin pensar en nada más? Como ocurre con tantas otras decisiones importantes en la vida, no tenía idea de por qué actué de la forma en que lo hice. Antes de poder planteármelo, mis piernas ya se movían a toda velocidad, calle abajo, esquivando edificios del pasado, a la gente, sus historias, la mía. No era un pájaro, no tenía alas y aún no era libre, pero a medida que escaseaba el aire en mis pulmones y el corazón amenazaba con estallarme en el pecho, me sentía sobrevolar las aceras hacia una realidad totalmente distinta.

Mi carrera sin rumbo dio por azar en el puerto. El sol que arañaba el horizonte se reflejó en el metal de los barcos, iluminando una idea sobre la que debía decidir rápido si no quería desperdiciar lo que restaba al abrigo de la noche. Con una agilidad que tardaría poco en esfumarse y aprovechando la distracción de varios obreros, logré colarme en la sala de cargas de uno de los barcos. Encontré un depósito plagado de gigantescas cajas de madera, apiladas unas sobre otras, me acurruqué en medio del cargamento, buscando el punto desde el que fuera más difícil verme si alguien entraba a revisar y esperé levar anclas, al menos hasta que un agotamiento repentino me provocara el segundo desmayo del día.

Cuando desperté, asustado por la sirena del barco, vi que el puerto era distinto y me apresuré a bajar antes de que pretendieran hacer la descarga de mercancías. Entendí que estaba en algún punto de Japón luego de toparme con varios carteles cuyos caracteres sólo podía reconocer de vez en cuando. Y una vez fuera de aquel puerto desconocido, me dediqué sencillamente a seguir andando; esperar a que el transcurso de los días, el hambre o la falta de sueño lograran hacerme olvidar.

—Luego Fye me encontró, puso un folleto del teatro en mi bolsillo y... bueno, ya sabes cómo funciona.

No fui consciente de llevar tanto tiempo hablando hasta que reconocí las últimas notas de _Sumertime_, de Janis Joplin, aunque tampoco tenía idea de cuánta información había pasado el filtro exactamente. Dejé de preocuparme por la mesura en algún punto de la historia, y a juzgar por la palidez de mi compañera, no había escatimado en detalles más de lo que escatimaba para mis propios recuerdos. Lo único que me ahorré fue aquel pequeño apéndice oscuro en la historia de mi vida, que era directamente culpa mía y de lo que dejé que me hicieran las drogas, algo que ella no necesitaba saber. Así como no había necesidad de decirle que fue el propio Fye quien consiguió la documentación, no del todo legal, que me permitiría vivir aquí siempre que mantuviera un perfil bajo y evitara los problemas.

—¿Nunca has vuelto a saber de ellos?

—No.

—¿Tampoco si lo de tu padre fue verdad, o quién se llevó a tu hermana y a tu madre...?

—¿Importa acaso? —pregunté, notando que me había bebido más de medio vaso de ron en algún momento—. Saber la verdad no cambiaría nada. Ni siquiera darle mil vueltas al tema servirá de algo, ni a mí ni a la memoria de nadie. Eso de la venganza es un recurso muy vistoso, pero si algo me han enseñado los Clásicos de la Literatura... _Hamlet_ en particular, es que no suele acabar bien. Aunque dedicara el resto de mi vida a intentar encontrar un culpable, no hallaría nada. Sería como perseguir un fantasma, esa gente no tiene rostro, un don nadie no puede simplemente descubrir su escondite e ir allí a matarles... así que, la verdad, lo único que me gustaría es olvidarlo y poder continuar con mi vida. Pero ya ves, no es tan fácil como parece.

Sakura agachó la cabeza.

—No sé si sea posible —dijo—. A mí tampoco me ha funcionado.

—Si a ti no te funciona, ¿cómo va a funcionarme a mí?

Yo no era ni la mitad de hábil que Sakura para el engaño, cosa que laceraba mi vanidad y me enorgullecía a partes iguales. Mis años de esfuerzo y estudio quedaban totalmente eclipsados por los suyos de entrenamiento; apenas unos segundos, en el escenario o fuera de él, y ella se dedicaría a brillar mientras tú te convertías en poco más que el ingenuo que la miraba embobado, capaz de creerle la mentira más grande.

—Entiendo...

Pero aunque fuera muy improbable que contarle esto pudiera ayudarme a olvidar, escarbar en las ruinas de un pasado al que me esforzaba constantemente por ignorar sí había servido para darme cuenta de algo: en mi infinita estupidez, pretendía cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Así como el miedo me había hecho correr para dejar atrás a mis hermanas, ahora se presentaba como un papelito doblado en mi bolsillo, ofreciéndome la alternativa fácil, cobarde, de renunciar a aquello que había aceptado como responsabilidad para dedicarme a otras cosas. El miedo me conocía, sabía cuánto deseaba abandonar el teatro, pero era hora de que yo me permitiera conocerme un poco a mí mismo también y aplicar aquella lección terrible: _lo que no había funcionado la primera vez, tampoco funcionaría ahora._

Escapar de China había sido una solución momentánea, pero el recuerdo de ese pasado jamás me perdonaría. Si osaba vender el teatro ahora, faltando a la promesa con Fye y conmigo mismo, lo único que conseguiría luego de un breve período de olvido sería otra culpa con la que cargar. Cuando menos lo esperase, la melancolía me arrastraría de vuelta y la sombra de un nuevo fracaso era lo último que necesitaba. Me convertiría en un cobarde por partida doble, en el dueño de otra vida inconclusa.

Por muy tentadora que fuera la oferta, me convencí de esperar. Era el momento de pensar con la cabeza fría, aguantar un poco más hasta dar con la solución que buscaba. Sin abandonar la idea de vender el teatro, la cuestión no era deshacerme de él, sino redimirme. Acabar el trabajo de alguna forma y luego permitirme la libertad. Ya no se trataba de mi familia biológica, pero sí de una familia simbólica a la que era mi deber guiar, si no hacia las tierras fértiles del triunfo profesional, al menos a un mínimo de realización. No confiaba en mí como líder, pero mi imprudencia y el deseo de probarme a mí mismo que era capaz de dirigir a alguien hacia alguna parte me habían llevado a tomar la decisión entonces, y debía aprender a lidiar con ello hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Ahora, la gente de ese teatro es todo cuanto tengo —me expliqué a mí mismo, y también a Sakura, que aguardaba silenciosa la conclusión de los quebraderos de cabeza que podía contemplar en primera fila—. Una especie de familia, o manada, como la has llamado antes. Y aunque odie estar ahí encerrado, al igual que lo odiamos todos los que llevamos así un tiempo, no puedo dejarlo. Irme ahora sería volver a abandonar a los míos, así que si quiero hacerlo al menos tendré que compensarles antes. Es el mínimo de lealtad que nos debo. Por lo que he... trabajado todo este...

También debía sumar el hecho de que cada uno de los actores me preocupaba más de lo que a mí me gustaría. Llevaba meses enfadado con el elenco, prácticamente en su totalidad, porque no daban en las obras lo que yo les exigía. Pero no me había parado a pensar lo poco que me estaba exigiendo a mí mismo, como director, estos últimos meses. Que ellos tuvieran la cabeza en Babia no justificaba que yo me dejase arrastrar por la corriente, si volver a encauzarles era precisamente mi labor en el teatro. Tantas horas de ensayos a la semana no podían tener el masoquismo como única justificación; si alguna vez nos habíamos sentido cómodos estando juntos, quizá podía volver a hacerse. Y en cuanto eso dependiera de mí...

El silencio llegó sin avisar, mientras me dedicaba a beber el contenido de mi vaso. Sentí el alcohol relajar poco a poco la tirantez de mis hombros, aunque sospechaba que dejar salir toda la podredumbre que mi cabeza llevaba años guardando en secreto había contribuido a mi repentina serenidad.

—Lo siento.

Volví a mirar a Sakura, todavía cabizbaja, pagando con su tristeza el precio de esa historia de la que yo acababa de librarme. Aunque se lo había advertido y ella aceptado las consecuencias en un trato justo por demás, no pude mantenerme indiferente, así que di un par de golpecitos a su silla con el pie e intenté animarla.

—No te lo conté para que lo sintieras. Te lo conté porque querías saberlo... y...

Callé. Pero una vez que decidía abrir la boca, jamás lograba cerrarla a tiempo.

—¿Qué? —insistió Sakura.

—A lo mejor... necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

Ella amagó un par de veces antes de contestar.

—Bueno, si he de ser sincera, me sorprende que Tomoyo no lo sepa.

Decir que Tomoyo no lo sabía me parecía demasiado ingenuo. Si bien yo jamás le había contado nada, la conocía lo suficiente como para suponer que había buscado la forma de saciar su curiosidad sin tener que recurrir a mí. No la culpaba. De hecho, llevaba años agradeciendo no tener que enfrentarme a un interrogatorio como éste por su parte.

—Aquí sólo hay un mentiroso compulsivo —dije— y desgraciadamente no soy yo. Jamás se lo he contado, puedes creerme.

Finalmente, aquello la hizo sonreír.

—Gracias, entonces.

—¿"Gracias"?

—Por contármelo a mí.

Joder, era imposible.

—¡Tampoco pretendo que me lo agradezcas! Lo has escuchado, guárdatelo si quieres, pero no hay mucho más que decir al respecto... —Al mover la mano, recordé la cajita que seguía apretando entre los dedos, una excusa perfecta para cambiar de tema—. Por cierto, el viejo estaba ligando contigo.

Sakura se quedó descolocada un momento, quizá sufriendo en sus propias carnes la estrategia que ella usaba para despistar a los demás si comenzaban a inmiscuirse demasiado en sus asuntos. Claro que, viendo los resultados, podía entender por qué lo hacía.

—¡Qué va! —Cuando entendió a qué me refería, se giró hacia la salida del bar para buscarlo con la mirada—. Era un señor muy amable. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sonreí, preguntándome en qué clase de sitio creía estar, si realmente era así de ingenua o lo fingía tan bien.

—Te ha dejado su teléfono escrito aquí. —Abrí la caja, como ya había hecho antes, y le señalé el papelito cuidadosamente adherido al techo de la tapa superior—. No parece algo improvisado, sino su táctica de cada noche.

Lo más probable era que se hubiera cruzado con un proxeneta o un viejo verde, quizá ambos en un mismo espécimen, pues los de su tipo abundaban en este local. Podías llegar a extrañarte la primera vez, pero sus escenas de acoso y derribo a jovencitas acababan volviéndose algo cotidiano con el paso del tiempo. De entre ellos, los afortunados incluso conseguían abandonar el local llevándose a alguna del brazo. Y teniendo en cuenta el aspecto impecable del viejo con el que Sakura se había encontrado, sumado a la calidad del tabaco que regalaba a las señoritas, estaba seguro de que era uno de esos triunfadores que pagaban con creces los servicios prestados.

—Bueno, da igual —farfulló Sakura, extendiendo la mano para alcanzar la cajita. Yo la aparté lo suficiente para que no llegara sin tener que abandonar su asiento—. ¿Qué...?

—Me he quedado sin ron.

Ella miró su vaso, que no estaba en mejores condiciones, luego suspiró. Aunque no lo hizo con suficiente dramatismo. De hecho, acabó sonriéndole a Nakuru cuando ésta se acercó a tomar otro pedido.

Mientras tanto, yo recordé cuál era otro de los grandes motivos que me impedían abandonar el teatro, pues era imposible olvidarlo durante mucho tiempo si lo tenía sentado a mi lado, pero recordarlo no me agobió tanto como otras veces. Quizá por las cosas que acababa de contar, quizá por las copas que acababa de beber, o quizá porque acababa de decidir que me divertía pasar el rato con ella. Y algo así, para alguien que no ha podido hacer muchas cosas divertidas en su vida, no debería considerarse del todo una tragedia.

**Escena VII**

**-Sakura-**

En el cielo, el azul palidecía, pintándose poco a poco de tímidos dorados que comenzaban a iluminar las fachadas de edificios circundantes. En el suelo, mis pies avanzaban a tumbos, buscando sólo hasta donde el alcohol se lo permitía el camino de vuelta a casa que tantas veces había hecho, pocas con tanto trabajo. Podía oír los pajaritos despertando en las copas de los árboles desde hacía varios minutos, pero cada vez que surgía la terrible idea de alzar la cabeza para buscarlos, el mareo nublaba mis sentidos, me obligaba a parar, aferrarme a lo primero que encontrara y reír. Sobre todo reír.

—Vas a hacer que nos matemos, Sakura.

Pese a mis escasas facultades mentales del momento, era plenamente consciente de que aquello había pretendido ser un reproche. También entendía que él tenía razón, pues al estar cargando conmigo para conducirme calle abajo, cada tropiezo mío se convertía automáticamente en suyo. ¡Pero no por ello estaba obligada a cambiar de opinión! Mucho menos cuando mi intención era llevar esa pequeña problemática a más de un aspecto de nuestra (fuera cual fuera) relación. Claro que Shaoran no lo sabía, ni yo pensaba decírselo… y tampoco parecía tomarse muy en serio sus propias advertencias si remataba su propia frase riéndose; Dios culpe al tequila de ser necesario. _Mi amigo el tequila_ a partir de hoy.

—¿Te da miedo caerte?

—Si puedes ahorrárnoslo…

—¡Nunca se me dio bien ahorrar! —Shaoran suspiró. Al parecer, la broma no se le hizo tan graciosa como a mí y a mi carcajada, que hizo eco en toda la calle—. ¡Perdón! —grité a toda la pobre gente a la que pude haber despertado.

—Empiezo a pensar que fue mala idea lo de los chupitos.

A mi mente acudió la imagen de Nakuru, como dijo llamarse la camarera, alentando aquella propuesta surgida del propio infierno al final de la noche, cuando ya había pasado un buen rato desde la última copa y los altavoces vibraban con _Where Is My Mind?_ de Pixies. De hecho, pese a que al final yo había cargado con las culpas, juraría que se le había ocurrido a ella para compensar la falta de absenta e invitarme a pasar por allí más veces.

—No —dije, recordando el título de _nueva clienta favorita_ que ostentaba ahora, gracias a mi inusitada resistencia para el alcohol. Además, Nakuru había dicho que le parecía adorable—. Fue una idea estupenda, maravillosa.

—Eres incapaz de andar sola.

—¡Y tú! —se me ocurrió acusarle, quién sabe si presa de una repentina lucidez o de la falta absoluta de ella—. Por eso no has querido soltarme en todo el camino. —Cuando su mano hizo amago de abandonar mi cintura, la retuve con fuerza—. ¡Así estamos bien!

Le di unos segundos para asimilar aquella verdad irrefutable, a sabiendas de que podía volverse un idiota cuando quería, pero dejé de hacer presión cuando asumí que no repetiría la amenaza. Mi mano permaneció donde estaba, sólo por si acaso.

Las calles siguientes se sucedieron en silencio, así que me entretuve luchando por enfocar la vista en los adoquines que todo el tiempo conspiraban contra la punta de mis zapatos. Estaba tan concentrada en la labor que, cuando volví a alzar el mentón e intentar ubicarme en el espacio, me di cuenta de que habíamos pasado de largo mi edificio porque Shaoran jamás averiguó en dónde vivía exactamente. Nos hice parar en seco y dar la vuelta, señalando el portal que apenas se distinguiría del resto para cualquiera que no llevara una buena temporada aquí.

—Es aquél —expliqué, sin dejar de arrastrarle—. Por si alguna vez tienes que volver a traerme…

—Ni te molestes. Es probable que mañana no recuerde nada de esto.

Su respuesta me habría hecho sonreír sin control de no ser porque debía invertir mi tiempo en otros asuntos más urgentes; asuntos que se presentaron con claridad cuando comprendí que acabábamos de arribar a la última estación de una noche que ya era día. Supuso un alivio compartir aquella inquietud con alguien, girar apenas un poco hacia él y que esto fuera invitación suficiente para empujarme hasta que mi espalda diera con el portal. Ya fuera por cerrar los ojos, por el alcohol o por la forma en que me estaba comiendo la boca luego de tan pacífica noche, el mareo se intensificó hasta el punto de que ahora fui yo quien temió caerse.

Sería tan fácil, pensé un instante, abrir el portal para arrastrarlo al interior del edificio, subirlo al ascensor conmigo, encerrarlo en mi apartamento y continuar con esto en una superficie más cómoda. Pero, por muy tentadora que resultara la idea, los años de arduo entrenamiento a los que llevaba sometiéndome en busca de la perfecta mentira consiguieron advertirme a tiempo del peligro que encerraría un gesto como aquél e, incluso ebria como estaba, reaccioné para convencerme de que no era el momento. Ni siquiera contaba con la certeza de que el apartamento estuviera vacío, y ya bastante me la estaba jugando enrollándome aquí con él a plena luz del día.

Antes de dar la alarma, me tomé la libertad de colar las manos bajo su abrigo, buscando los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Una acción en absoluto gratuita, teniendo en cuenta que demoró mi huida todos aquellos segundos de mordiscos en el cuello y caricias desvergonzadas.

—Shaoran —llamé, una vez conseguida la voluntad necesaria—, no estamos siendo muy discretos. Si algún vecino llega a salir…

Cuando se apartó, mis brazos cayeron como un peso muerto desde lo alto de su cuello. Sentía la boca inflamada, palpitante, pero el resto de mi cuerpo no había quedado en mejores condiciones. Él carraspeó, acomodándose el pelo y la gabardina, como si aquello sirviera para ocultar su palidez o las ojeras que le habrían condenado aun vistiendo un traje de Armani.

—Tienes razón —dijo—, ya ajustaremos cuentas.

—Otro día.

Él ya se había alejado los pasos suficientes para que yo entendiera que se iba, así que me sorprendió verlo parar a medio camino y girarse otra vez hacia mí.

—Oye... ¿segura de que prefieres quedarte aquí, con el psicópata dando vueltas?

Aquello me extrañó aún más. Hasta donde se me había permitido conocer a Shaoran o teorizar sobre él, no le consideraba la clase de persona que suplica tras un rechazo… uno sincero, quiero decir. Ya me había preguntado lo mismo justo al salir de _La Cueva_ y yo negado, no porque me faltaran ganas de ir a su casa, sino porque esto era sólo asunto mío y lo último que necesitaba era correr a esconderme en los brazos de cualquier otro tipo.

—¡Estaré bien! Llevo muchos días aquí y Eriol no me ha hecho nada.

Cuando le vi dibujar aquella mueca, se me ocurrió que quizá era por eso que había decidido acompañarme y no porque temiera que me tropezara por el camino. Semejante descubrimiento hizo sonar las celestiales trompetas de la victoria, por supuesto que sólo dentro de mi cabeza. Ebrio o no, el simple hecho de que a lo mejor se hubiera preocupado por mí, fuera de todo lo que era el teatro, su trabajo y lo que consideraba sus responsabilidades, era demasiado trascendente para ignorarlo. Sobre todo si lo sumábamos a aquella charla que la borrachera me había ayudado a paliar pero no olvidaría por nada del mundo.

—Traba la puerta —insistió.

Yo busqué las llaves en mi bolso, obligándome a hacer algo de utilidad en lugar de arruinar todo lo que había conseguido. Sabía que si se me ocurría volver a sacar el tema, por mínima que fuera la referencia, por mucho que pudiera disfrazarlo de abrazo de despedida, él me mandaría a la mierda y, lo que era peor, jamás volvería a confiarme nada. Un riesgo que no asumiría a estas alturas del partido.

Había pensado mucho en ello... en _todo_, estos días, pero especialmente durante la noche en la azotea del teatro. Mientras conversábamos de trivialidades, Shaoran mencionó que llevaba un tiempo sin subir a aquel sitio, su favorito del teatro. Un comentario inocente se convirtió entonces en algo mucho más importante para mí, pues entendía bien el valor de un detalle como ése, invitándome a bajar la guardia y replantear mi postura.

Siempre había estado a la defensiva con él. En un principio incluso había hecho a Shaoran partícipe de mis problemas con Eriol, enfadándome hasta el infinito por su broma del libro, temiendo que arruinase una mentira que era responsabilidad mía y de nadie más; enfadándome porque no me besara cuando quería que lo hiciera, porque sólo bebiera conmigo a la distancia o estuviera en el templo Tsukimine, a donde yo misma le había arrastrado, mientras mi novio se paseaba con su amante por ahí. Le culpé de todo. Convertí a Shaoran en mi chivo expiatorio y jamás había hecho nada por remediarlo, porque ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

Claro que él hacía lo mismo conmigo. A sus ojos, yo era el chivo expiatorio de sus propios problemas y así llevábamos una temporada, frustrándonos mutuamente, algo que no cambiaría si ninguno daba el brazo a torcer. Tuve suerte de que él lo hiciera primero, pero entendía que la oportunidad no se repetiría, de modo que me aferré a nuestro discurso taliónico y decidí pagarle con la misma moneda, confesándole alguna cosa, recibiendo más respuestas a cambio. Quizá gracias a esto había accedido hoy a contarme aquel episodio de su vida, que guardaría bajo llave, e incluso accedería a contarme más cosas si yo hacía lo mismo. Y en tal caso, valdría la pena pagar el precio.

—Lo haré —prometí, con la puerta abierta—. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Crucé el recibidor a toda prisa, con los nervios a flor de piel. Cuando saludé a la planta que emergía de una enorme maceta a la derecha del ascensor, creyendo que se trataba de un inquilino, no me cupo duda de que necesitaba descansar. Contemplé mi reflejo en el espejo del ascensor durante todo el viaje, aprovechando la ocasión para acomodar ropa y pelo, descubriendo una marca en el cuello que oculté provisionalmente con mi bufanda.

Entré a mi apartamento con toda la confianza del mundo, olvidada un momento la posibilidad de que Eriol estuviese al otro lado hasta que llevaba cruzado medio pasillo. Afortunadamente para mí y mi estabilidad mental, él no había esperado mi regreso sentado a la mesa del comedor o en un sofá de la sala, ni siquiera agazapado en algún oscuro rincón desde el que pudiera saltar a atacarme. Una vez me cercioré de todas estas cosas, trabé la puerta y dejé la llave en la cerradura, de modo que nadie pudiese abrir desde el otro lado.

La cocina era bañada por la luz del amanecer cuando di por finalizadas mis peripecias y avancé hasta la nevera con una idea fija en mente. De pronto mi cuerpo, que se sentía muy próximo a la muerte por deshidratación, me obligó a beber lo que fue casi un cartón entero de jugo de naranja, directamente del envase en tanto que no había nadie alrededor para convencerme de lo contrario.

Un gemido de auténtico placer se escapó de mis labios al caer rendida sobre el colchón, boca abajo, demasiado cansada para pensar siquiera en desvestirme, mucho menos desmaquillarme, algo de lo que no me acordaba ni en mis mejores días. El perfume de las sábanas limpias casi me hace llorar de emoción; en su lugar me consolé abrazando la almohada más cercana. E iba a rendirme al hechizo de mi amado Morfeo cuando algo vibró en mi bolsillo, recordándome que guardaba un teléfono ahí y quizá sería buena idea darme por aludida.

_La tienes tú._

Un mensaje de texto tan simple como ése resultó en una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Pensé en la billetera de piel que le había quitado a Shaoran hacía tan solo un momento, en el portal del edificio, cuando él estaba demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta. Con los restos de agilidad que me quedaban, tecleé mi respuesta y pulsé enviar antes de sucumbir al calor de las mantas.

_No sé de qué me hablas. Buenos días._

—Hasta que me devuelvas mi tabaco... —quise amenazar, pero el sueño agotó mi declaración de intenciones y, dejando caer el brazo, al fin me dejé ir.

* * *

**Notas: **Realmente no tengo idea de qué decir sobre este capítulo, excepto que fue uno de los más complicados (y sospecho que esto irá empeorando a cada entrega) a la hora de planificar. En principio no existía esta confesión: sí una ventana al pasado del personaje, pero nunca de esta forma, cara a cara. Es curioso cómo los cabrones se me salen del guión de vez en cuando... aunque esto dista mucho de ser una queja. La confesión que sí existía desde hace mucho fue la otra, en el taller, de la que espero leer teorías al respecto. Y no olvidemos el asunto de Yukito, el de Takashi... ¿es cosa mía o se han abierto varias puertas en este acto? Lo dejo a criterio del público.

Pido una disculpa a los lectores por no poder contestar los reviews de la entrega anterior. Fue necesario elegir entre subirlo antes de Navidad (con sus dibujos) o contestarlos, que me lleva varios días. Ya saben qué elegí. De todos modos, haré lo posible por enviar un mensaje a esos lectores con dudas específicas para que no se pierdan. Ojalá esto no desanime a nadie a darme su opinión para el capítulo, y si lo hace: jódete por no apreciar mi esfuerzo xD.

No olvides visitar **deviantART** para encontrar los dibujos de la historia (mi usuario es Choco-menta) y seguir el **Tumblr **oficial (truthless-behind-the-curtain), en donde también puedes hacer preguntas ¡que responderán los propios personajes! y encontrarás el soundtrack de la historia. Si quieres seguirme en Twitter o Facebook, también puedes.: todos estos links los encontrarás cliqueando en mi nombre de usuario de esta misma página.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que aporta su granito de arena para este proyecto (mediante reviews, etiquetado de fotos, ideas para dibujos, _roleplays_...). Por motivarme y mantener viva la historia. ¡Felices vacaciones!


	18. Acto XVI: Ciegos

**Tras el telón**

_por Choco Menta_

**ACTO XVI**

"**Ciegos"**

* * *

_"Una verdadera pasión,_

_sea la que sea,_

_no piensa más que en sí misma."_

_**Rojo y Negro**_

_**-Stendhal**_

**Escena I**

**-Sakura-**

Lo primero que vieron mis ojos, luego de un cielo encapotado cerniéndose sobre el mundo al otro lado de la ventana, fueron aquellos números verdes que siempre portaban malas noticias para mí. Se me subió el corazón hasta la garganta al notar que marcaba las cuatro de la tarde.

Salí disparada de la cama, con demasiada prisa como para temer al frío que aguardaba fuera de las mantas, y habría comenzado a adecentarme a la velocidad del rayo de no ser porque tropecé con una caja. Ya en el suelo, maldije no haber recogido nunca el desorden que dejó en mi habitación toda la aventura de revolver en el pasado y me prometí que lo haría en cuanto volviera a casa. O al día siguiente, si volvía muy tarde y mañana conseguía levantarme a una hora menos indecorosa, cuestión algo difícil desde que no contaba con ningún despertador extra.

Me incorporé para rebuscar en el cajón de la ropa algo con lo que suplir el desastre que traía puesto, al menos hasta que ubiqué el teléfono en la mesita y el recuerdo de Eriol postergó mis deberes un poco más. Necesitaba corroborar que todo estaba en orden. No encontré avisos de mensaje ni llamadas perdidas en la pantalla de inicio, aunque el panorama cambió un poco cuando revisé el historial de anoche y apareció aquella lista infinita, como testimonio principal de que no lo había imaginado.

En algún punto de mi trance vi que el reloj de la pantalla marcaba ya las cuatro y diez, y a punto estuve de golpearme a mí misma cuando descubrí otro detalle que había pasado por alto: junto a la hora, algún genio de alma caritativa se había apiadado de criaturas como yo y colocado una ayuda extra. Oh, el calendario. La fecha no importaba mucho, pero sí el día de la semana, pues contando que seguía dormida en vida jamás había reparado en que hoy era domingo y no tenía que salir de casa absolutamente para nada.

Suspiré, no sé si por alivio o resignación, dejando el teléfono nuevamente por ahí mientras me desperezaba, tomándome ya con todo derecho mi tiempo para despertar. Al salir de la habitación eché un vistazo a la puerta de entrada; las llaves seguían colgando pacientemente de la cerradura. Eso significaba también que Eriol no había regresado, o en cualquier caso no había logrado poner un pie dentro de esta casa. Yo acumulaba mis esperanzas en aquella primera opción, por supuesto, pero últimamente vivía preparándome para las sorpresas.

La cocina me esperaba vacía cuando llegué. Tuve que tirar ahora el cartón vacío de zumo de naranja que me había bebido al volver de juerga, aunque dudaba se le pudiera llamar así a mi última noche de sábado. Considerando que bien podía ser el responsable de mi increíblemente buen estado de salud pese a la cantidad de alcohol ingerido, procuré darle una sepultura digna antes de invitar la radio a hacerme compañía. Tomé un ibuprofeno para aliviar el dolor de cabeza, único síntoma de resaca que tenía aparte de un repentino apetito, provocado por un anuncio de dos por uno en _Kentucky Fried Chicken_, y decidí aprovechar el buen humor para iniciarme en las artes culinarias. No con pollo frito en este caso, pues de momento aún lo consideraba un nivel por encima de mi torpeza, pero sí con alguna de las sugerencias que me esperarían en ese gran y desconocido mundo que era Internet para una estudiante promedio.

Luego de algunos minutos de búsqueda en el portátil me decidí por una sencilla receta de pasta en la que el agua hirviendo haría todo el trabajo por mí, y aunque abusé de las especias me conformé con no haber incendiado la cocina al primer intento. Tan satisfecha estaba que acabé con todo el contenido del plato antes de darme cuenta siquiera, mientras oía de fondo a algún locutor desconocido parlotear sobre estrenos de cartelera, escándalos de celebridades, sucesos semanales y en última instancia, el tiempo. Un entusiasmo definitivamente pueril me hizo saltar del asiento al oír una noticia sobre posibles nevadas durante esta semana. La avalancha de advertencias y lamentos para aquellos osados, como yo, o pobres víctimas de las circunstancias que se vieran forzados a salir de casa durante los días que se prolongara la alerta no fue más que un aliciente para mí. Pegando la nariz al helado vidrio más cercano, contemplé los nubarrones grises avanzar con lentitud mientras planeaba dar un paseo nocturno, en caso de que la primera nevada cayera esta noche. Aunque necesitaba encontrar algo que hacer hasta ese momento...

¿Pero qué?, me preguntaba, mientras mataba el rato lavando la cantidad absurda de utensilios que había necesitado para cocinar un plato de espaguetis. ¿Leer?, no tenía muchas ganas, pues aunque la resaca era mínima tampoco estaba en plenitud de facultades. Estudiar quedaba, así, en la misma categoría que fabricar un acelerador de partículas en el salón de mi casa. Una maratón de películas se habría convertido en la solución definitiva a todos mis problemas, de no ser porque lo que realmente me apetecía era salir de aquí.

Entonces ocurrió: aquel cortocircuito en mi cerebro, el estallido masoquista, la idea más brillante de la tarde. Era, en cierto modo, una novedad. Pese a toda mi curiosidad o cualesquiera fueran mis planes al respecto, debía admitir que no era así al principio, pero el deseo de evitar aquellos encuentros iría menguando conforme pasaban los días, hasta acabar convirtiéndose en el impulso contrario. Había atendido a esta misma necesidad anoche, cuando le llamé, cediendo por primera vez a ella aunque distara mucho de ser la primera vez que la sentía. Evidentemente, yo tenía una sospecha acerca de qué se trataba. No era tonta. Pero eso tampoco implicaba ser lo bastante astuta para alejarme, ni lo bastante valiente para confesármelo a mí misma.

Recordando que todavía guardaba su billetera en el bolsillo del pantalón, con el que anoche me había metido en cama, me convencí de que era mi obligación darme una ducha rápida y ponerme ropa de abrigo antes de salir a devolvérsela, siempre que él estuviera dispuesto a entregarme mi tabaco a cambio. Y si además resultaba encontrarse en un estado de resaca tan deplorable como el que ya le había visto alguna vez, quizá incluso podría aceptar quedarme un rato a hacerle compañía. Independientemente, por supuesto, de que nuestra última conversación me hubiera afectado demasiado o despertado cierto orgullo que jamás le confesaría, a sabiendas de que se le subiría la fama a la cabeza.

Salí del apartamento una hora más tarde, embutida en un abrigo que dejaba todo a la imaginación, bufanda, gorro de lana y guantes favoritos: el equipamiento necesario para dar rienda suelta a mi niña interior en cuanto cayeran los primeros copos de nieve y mi caja musical portátil tuviera la gentileza de susurrarme _Ice Dance_ de Danny Elfman al oído.

Unos segundos después de comenzar a andar me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo se iba a casa de Shaoran desde aquí, así que decidí tomar el camino largo e ir desde el propio teatro, el único punto de partida que podría orientarme... relativamente, pues la vez que le acompañé a pie estaba demasiado distraída y del viaje en taxi no recordaba nada.

Preferí tomármelo con calma, disfrutando del paseo, perdiéndome unas cuantas veces mientras la cantidad de transeúntes que, como yo, habían elegido el domingo para salir a distraerse, solos o en compañía de sus hijos, disminuía a ojos vista conforme me alejaba del teatro para sumergirme en unos senderos aún menos concurridos. El recuerdo de ciertas fachadas, portales descascarados o pintadas en los muros fueron mis únicas guías hasta que, por ensayo y error, di con la callejuela que buscaba. Me costó reconocerla: resultaba menos aterradora a la luz del sol, incluso con la luz velada de una tarde como ésta, pero la imprenta abandonada fue la pista que necesité.

El edificio no fue un problema, aunque sí lo fue quedarme plantada como una idiota mirando el telefonillo sin saber a qué piso o letra debía timbrar. Luego de animarme a probar suerte y marcarlos todos unas cuantas veces, sin nadie interesado en atender mi llamada, acabé entendiendo que el dichoso aparato tenía todo el aspecto de no funcionar.

Por fortuna, en aquel momento un hombre tuvo la maravillosa necesidad de abandonar el edificio y yo aproveché el portal abierto para colarme en el recibidor. Caminé hasta el ascensor, pero únicamente para poder ver el panel con números, pues aunque mi cabeza había olvidado detalles importantes como el piso, sí recordaba estupideces como la altura a la que había estado el brazo de Shaoran cuando pulsó el botón aquella noche. Subí por las escaleras hasta un pasillo idéntico al resto, a excepción del número que colgaba en la pared, y giré a la izquierda desde el ascensor para seguir el camino que daba a la única puerta en ese lado del pasillo. Mi puño dudó en alto unos instantes, dándome tiempo a respirar hondo y armarme de valor antes de llamar.

Cuando Shaoran abrió la puerta, tuve muy claro que su ánimo esta tarde no era tan radiante como el mío. Me observó de abajo a arriba, cargando su peso en el marco, y yo llegué a creer que le costó alzar la mirada al final del recorrido. Claro que, con el peso extra de esas bolsas bajo los ojos, tampoco me extrañaba.

—¡Hola!

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Su gruñido de bienvenida no fue una sorpresa, mucho menos en semejante estado, así que le di el gusto de ir directo al grano. Metí la mano en el bolsillo y extraje la billetera que le había quitado en el portal de mi edificio, de forma completamente justa.

—Te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar —recité, con tanta solemnidad como el papel requería—. Tu billetera perdida a cambio de mi tabaco robado.

Le vi llevarse las manos al puente de la nariz y apretar, cerrando los ojos. Supuse que le dolía la cabeza.

—Claro —dijo—, el tabaco está...

Sin acabar su frase, se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar y dar con un panorama cada vez más conocido. Procuré no desviar nunca la mirada hacia la izquierda y le seguí hasta el salón, en donde buscó el sofá para desplomarse sobre él. Estiró el brazo, señalando la mesita a su lado y la caja de cigarros que me había quitado anoche.

Sorprendentemente, no faltaba un solo puro en su interior. Quizá me había precipitado demasiado con sus malas propósitos y sencillamente se había olvidado de devolvérmela luego de tanto alcohol, pensé, aunque preferí no asegurarme.

Dejé la billetera en la mesa y a su lado el tabaco, sin intención alguna de recuperarlo. Yo no fumaba, después de todo, así que mi único interés consistía en conservar el orgullo. Algo que no pondría en riesgo si fingía otro olvido y esperaba que la tentación obrase por su cuenta.

—¿Llevas así todo el día? —Fui testigo de sus miserias mientras él se recostaba en el sofá y cubría con una manta. En algún momento se removió, sacando el libro que había quedado sepultado bajo su espalda para comenzar a leer. Asintió apenas con un movimiento de cabeza—. Podrías haberte quedado en cama a descansar...

—Me quedé dormido aquí cuando llegué esta mañana. No quise moverme desde entonces.

—¿Ni para comer?

—¿Y cocinar con este dolor de cabeza? Creo que no.

Tuve suerte al recordar parte del cargamento de mi bolso justo antes de excederme con alguna propuesta poco conveniente, así que rebusqué en su interior y tendí al sujeto moribundo del sofá un remedio milagroso envuelto en brillante papel dorado. Shaoran desvió la atención de su libro sólo entonces, para mirar con curiosidad el paquete y luego a mí.

—¿Chocolate?

—A cambio del bizcocho... del otro día.

No supe si la excusa le había parecido demasiado burda, se debió a la resaca o cualquier asunto desconocido, pero el comentario pareció resultarle tan incómodo como a mí. Aquello fue un paso en falso. Mi castigo, verle ponerse en guardia.

—Es blanco. Prefiero el chocolate negro.

La protesta en sí no tenía mucha importancia, pero entendía lo que significaba: otra de ésas y los mismos pies que habían tropezado acabarían de vuelta en el pasillo en menos de lo que canta un gallo. En caso de que no le pasara como la última vez y consiguiera echarme a tiempo, claro está. Y en caso de que yo no tuviera suficiente experiencia, a estas alturas, tratando con niños presuntuosos.

—Pues no hay. —Sin dejar de sonreír, retiré la mano, dejé el chocolate en la mesita y comencé a retroceder—. Así que tienes dos opciones: comerte ése o dejarte morir. A mí me gustan ambas.

Pretendiendo indiferencia, desvié la atención hacia la ventana, los muebles y la vista en general; al igual que ocurría con las calles, incluso la austeridad de esta cueva podía volverse algo más acogedora a la luz del día. Redescubrí la biblioteca que ocupaba una de las paredes, repasando la lista de títulos que ya conocía, hasta reparar en algo que me había pasado desapercibido la última vez: entre los libros, casi formando parte de la estantería, se ocultaba lo que bien podría haber catalogado como reliquia musical.

Me acuclillé para examinar con detenimiento aquella caja en madera y metal que me costaba creer pudiera leer CDs, aunque probablemente lo hiciera, considerando la hilera de discos apilada a su lado. Allí descansaban Édith Piaf, Queen, Jeff Buckley, The Velvet Underground, The Doors, INXS y los Beatles, entre otros nombres y carátulas de grupos que, como el mismo Shaoran había comentado anoche, ya no existían. Tenía una gran cantidad de discos de éstos últimos, y habría estado segura de que se trataba de la colección completa de no ser porque no conocía de los _Fab Four_ más que el centenar de canciones que todos hemos oído.

—Algún día me haré con la discografía de los Beatles —comenté—. ¿Por cuál debería empezar?

—Cualquiera de ellos es bueno.

—_Sargent Pepper's lonely hearts club band_ —leí el nombre del primero que apareció en mi mano, atraída por aquella estrambótica carátula que parecía un collage—. ¿Te molesta si lo pongo?

Interpreté su silencio como la respuesta galante que requería la situación y me dediqué a colocar el CD en donde suponía era su sitio. A pesar de que los botones estaban algo atascados, conseguí que funcionara, empapando el salón de una música más alegre de lo que prometía el título. Al darme la vuelta para regresar al sofá, evité cualquier comentario sobre la barrita de chocolate de la que ya sólo quedaba la mitad y centré mis esfuerzos a quitarme la bufanda, los guantes y el abrigo. Los dejé en uno de los sillones individuales antes de ubicarme en el suelo, el único asiento cercano disponible. Una vez acomodada, iba a inclinarme sobre él para preguntar sobre su lectura cuando Shaoran se dignó a volver a reparar en mi existencia, según su costumbre. Y por _costumbre_ me refiero a ignorar a la gente cada vez que sujetaba un libro.

—Tienes una marca ahí —Apuntó con un dedo acusador la zona de mi cuello en la que yo ya había reparado esta misma mañana, durante mi viaje en ascensor, pese a haber olvidado maquillarla después—. ¿Lo sabías?

—Sí.

—No se vería si llevaras el pelo suelto, pero con esas trenzas es muy fácil... Te creía más cuidadosa. ¿O eso significa que el psicópata no estaba en casa cuando llegaste?

—Eriol —corregí, mientras intentaba alcanzar el bolso que había abandonado a un lado de la mesa para restar otra barra de chocolate al arsenal que comprara días atrás, en medio de alguna absurda desesperación. Me tomé mi tiempo para abrir el paquete y saborear el primer mordisco, suave y dulce como quería que fuera mi día—. No estaba en casa, aunque prefiero hablar de otras cosas, si no te importa.

—¿Por qué, te hace sentir culpable?

Su tono no había sido más beligerante de lo habitual, así que intenté corresponder de la misma forma.

—No se trata de eso... no puedo sentirme culpable acerca de una relación que lleva años muerta. —Di otro mordisco—. A estas alturas ni siquiera creo haber engañado a nadie, pero tampoco me siento cómoda hablando de él a sus espaldas con alguien que no lo soporta.

—¿Y si él habla sobre ti?

—Eso es asunto suyo.

—Tu novio tampoco es un tema agradable para mí, de todos modos —concluyó, volviendo a su único vicio sano—. La verdad no tengo ganas de hablar de nada. ¿Por qué no buscas uno que te interese? Un libro, quiero decir. A no ser que hayas venido a aburrirte mientras yo leo.

—Éste me crea más curiosidad — Aprovechando la oportunidad, giré sobre mis rodillas y apoyé los codos en el sofá para asomarme al interior de las páginas. Ya descartada la opción de obra de teatro debido a su tamaño, me llevé una sorpresa al descubrir que tampoco se trataba de una novela, sino de una enciclopedia, y otra más al entender que ni siquiera se trataba de un libro de Historia—. ¿Astronomía? No vi esa sección en tu estantería la última vez.

Shaoran se llevó a la boca su último trozo de chocolate y, ya con las manos libres, buscó algo en las primeras páginas. Lo siguiente que vi fue un sello de tinta azul impreso bajo el título y otro en una de las esquinas.

—No lo viste porque no es mío, fui a buscarlo a la biblioteca. Cuando subimos a la azotea del teatro recordé que llevaba mucho tiempo sin leer nada sobre el tema, y para la resaca es mucho más asequible que Stendhal.

—Claro, éste al menos tiene dibujos.

—En realidad son fotografías...

—De nebulosas, ya lo sé. —Señalé la imagen más próxima—. ¡Qué bonita! Parece una mujer con el pelo largo.

—Se llama _Cabeza de caballo_.

Le miré, incrédula. Luego al libro, que acabé sosteniendo yo misma para asegurarme de que las letras a pie de foto confirmaban lo que él había dicho.

—¿Cómo es posible? —Estudié la imagen desde todos los ángulos—. Por más que lo intente sigo viendo una mujer.

—Darías unos resultados graciosos en el _test de_ _Rorschach_.

—Nunca quisieron decírmelos —reconocí, aunque el despiste me valió quedarme una vez más con las manos vacías.

Una vez esfumado el fugaz recuerdo de Yukito Tsukishiro, volví a fijarme en las páginas repletas de un texto que no conseguía leer muy bien desde mi puesto, conformándome con admirar los detalles de aquellas nubes de gas y polvo, cuyas formas abstractas creaban siluetas familiares en algún punto recóndito de mi consciencia. Acabaría recostando la cabeza sobre los brazos, acunada por la música y las imágenes que ahora sólo veía entre parpadeos más prolongados de lo habitual, al menos hasta que algo captó por completo mi atención.

La fotografía, que ocupaba una página completa, parecía un manchón de acuarelas sobre el lienzo, en púrpuras, ocres y verdes difuminados. Por toda su superficie se esparcían diminutos puntos de luz blancos y rojos: estrellas ridículamente pequeñas, reducidas, al igual que aquel gigante del cielo, al pobre espacio entre las tapas de un libro. Pero no había sido su aspecto, tan mágico como el de cualquiera de sus compañeras, lo que me había obligado a despertar del letargo. Había sido un número y un nombre, aquél que bautizaba a esta nebulosa y también a cierta criatura.

_M42 - Orion nebula._

Aunque me esforzaba por no tenerlo presente durante el día, la mayoría de las noches me dormía especulando sobre el tiempo que tardaría en volver, pues aunque había dicho que lo haría, estaba segura de que no pretendía darse prisa. No sabía a qué se dedicaba ahora, menos aún que lo poco que sabía cuando me visitaba a diario, aunque no estaba tan preocupada como habría esperado en un principio, quizá porque confiaba en su criterio pese a ser... o aparentar ser un crío, o quizá porque había asimilado que el optimismo haría más sencilla la espera.

Mientras tanto, mataría mi síndrome del _nido fantasma vacío_ dejando la ventana abierta de vez en cuando, comprando naranjas para el zumo que jamás aceptaba beber o, en este caso, planificando pasar por la tienda de discos lo antes posible y así poder tenderle una sutil invitación a regresar, atraído por la misma música que yo escuchaba ahora y a él le gustaba tanto.

—Ésta es mi favorita.

Despejé mi mente de los caminos a centros comerciales cercanos e intenté concentrarme en la canción que sonaba ahora, cargada de una nostalgia que no estaba ahí al inicio del disco.

—No la conozco —admití—, no he escuchado más que las canciones típicas. ¿Cómo se llama?

A Shaoran se le escapaba alguna sonrisa de vez en cuando, por lo general en aquellas ocasiones en las que yo metía la pata sin acabar de entender por qué. Éste fue uno de los casos, aunque a punto estuvo de detenerse cuando el dolor de cabeza le hizo masajearse el puente de la nariz.

Gracias, karma.

—_She's leaving home_ —dijo—. Pero me refería a la nebulosa.

—¡Ah! Bueno, lo cierto es que tampoco la conocía. No sé mucho del tema, aparte de ubicar las estrellas del cinturón de Orión... Es lo más fácil.

—La nebulosa puede verse sin necesidad de telescopio, si te alejas un poco de las luces. Está justo debajo del cinturón —explicó quedamente—. Aunque no sólo desde aquí: es visible en ambos hemisferios; invierno en el norte y verano en el sur. —Al pasar página apareció la imagen de la constelación, lo único que me sonaba en todo esto—. Como es muy fácil identificarla y la alineación de las tres estrellas llama mucho la atención, hay distintas versiones de la leyenda según cada cultura. La helénica cuenta que Orión era un cazador y dentro de ese mismo mito también hay vertientes. Sirio —apuntó a un gran punto luminoso en el lado inferior izquierdo— era el perro que le seguía. En Egipto, por otro lado, la supergigante roja Betelgeuse —señaló el supuesto hombro de una figura que por momentos me costaba imaginar— era Osiris. Y en China... —Se calló de pronto, alzando la vista del libro mientras yo esperaba a oír cualquier tipo de continuación a la historia. No tenía muy claro que me interesaran las leyendas al respecto, pero pocas veces le oía hablar tanto de forma ininterrumpida—. Puedes seguir tú —dijo, dándome el libro cerrado—. Yo me busco otro.

Tuve que apartarme para dejar que se pusiera de pie, a sabiendas de que no tenía caso insistir cuando él mismo pretendía dar por terminado el asunto.

—¡Sabes mucho! A mí no me enseñaron esas cosas en el colegio... se ve que en China es distinto.

No creí que fuese a contestarme, así que alcé la cabeza rápidamente cuando le oí hablar.

—A mí tampoco, lo aprendí en casa. Estudiar astronomía era tradición en la familia de mi madre, así que yo tuve que hacerlo mientras vivíamos en la mansión. —Su dedo índice, que recorría los lomos de un centenar de libros buscando algún título de interés, se detuvo—. Supuestamente descendíamos de un linaje de adivinos o alguna cosa parecida.

Sentí que los ojos se me abrían de par en par, pero logré poner algo de orden. No en mi voz, lamentablemente.

—¿Y es cierto?

Shaoran extrajo un libro cualquiera, antes de dirigirse una vez más al sofá.

—Lo dudo —llegó a reír—. Y aun si lo fuera, ya no puedo saberlo.

**Escena II**

**-Shaoran-**

Una semana entera había tenido que pasar desde que ella se presentara en mi casa hasta que yo tuviera la oportunidad de pagarle con la misma moneda, aunque no fue por falta de ganas: aquel entusiasmo casi pueril, gracias a la noticia del estreno definitivo, se había apoderado de mis actores durante los últimos días para crear un ambiente productivo que no podía permitirme desperdiciar, de modo que el par de horas que pasábamos en el teatro habían sido invertidos únicamente en trabajar decorados y guión. Casi todas esas tardes, al acabar los ensayos, permanecía con Tomoyo en su taller, armados de chocolate caliente en contra de una ola de frío atroz que no daba tregua, e incluso cuando Sakura se quedaba a hacernos compañía, las conversaciones no derivaban demasiado a cualquier asunto ajeno a la obra. Al despedirnos ante la entrada del teatro, solía ser noche cerrada, así que cada uno tomaba su camino y yo postergaba la visita un día más.

En ese sentido, los domingos debían ser algo maravilloso: el único momento de la semana en que no necesitaba preocuparme por el teatro o sus integrantes, aunque me hallara ahora mismo ante el domicilio de uno de ellos. No por trabajo, al menos. Si es que eso podía considerarse un consuelo y no el indicio de una catástrofe inminente.

Llamé al timbre, esperando a la vez que examinaba los alrededores de un pasillo de paredes recién pintadas, luz cálida y servicio de limpieza diario. El ascensor, brevemente secuestrado durante mi búsqueda del número perfecto, volvió a aparecer con nuevos inquilinos mientras yo me dedicaba a escuchar atentamente la avalancha de pasos que se detuvo al otro lado. Giró el cerrojo y un par de ojos curiosos asomaron tras la rendija que permitía el seguro, pues aunque quizá no era tan astuta como para evitar el escándalo que delató su presencia, ni espiar por el visillo quién venía a visitarla, sí lo era para no abrir la puerta de par en par al primer desconocido con malas intenciones.

—Buenas tardes, Sakura.

Vigilé de reojo a la mujer que la había saludado, aparentemente no mucho mayor que ella aunque ya con un bebé a cuestas. Se detuvo ante una puerta cercana, tomándose su tiempo para meter al crío en el cochecito y buscar las llaves dentro de su bolso.

—Buenas tardes —respondió Sakura desde su escondite, aunque quitó el seguro para asomarse un poco más y hacer un par de carantoñas, suponía que no a la madre, desde la distancia—. ¡Hola Itsuki! —Una vez acabado el trámite, volvió a centrar su atención en mí. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba a abajo. No me dio tiempo a entender por qué se detenían a la altura de mi mano antes de oírla hablar—: Gracias, pero ya le he dicho a su compañero que no quiero a Jesús en mi vida, así que no hace falta que vuelvan. Más suerte la próxima vez... —dijo, y con la misma sonrisa cordial me cerró la puerta en las narices.

Pese a no haber sido nunca un prodigio de la actuación, sí había aprendido varias cosas a lo largo de los años, especialmente a no dejarme llevar por la sorpresa. Redescubrí el libro que la propia Sakura había visto en mi mano y le habría dado la idea, porque dudaba que un CD pudiera ser el responsable.

Una vez llegados a este punto, mi única alternativa a no seguirle el juego consistía en volver a casa, así que me apoyé en el quicio de la puerta a sabiendas que ella seguía al otro lado. Sostuve en alto el ejemplar de _Rojo y negro_ que había traído por si no la encontraba, repentinamente transformado en una Biblia, e hice girar los engranajes de mi mecanismo oxidado.

_Habla con voz suave, pero firme, aférrate al libro que es tu motivación, sonríe con timidez a la vecina cuando la hereje descarriada te rechace. Mira al cielo. Vuelve a intentarlo._

—Al menos permítame dejarle esta copia, hermana.

—¿Y si no quiero?

Procuré acercarme tanto como era posible, así mi voz podría colarse por la rendija sin tener que alzarla en medio de un pasillo con ojos y oídos muy abiertos.

—Soplaré hasta tirar la puerta abajo. —Al fin oí el sonido de unas llaves, aunque eran de la vecina, quien evidentemente no tenía prisa alguna por desaparecer—. No rechace la palabra del Señor —insistí en voz alta—, todos podemos alcanzar la salvación. Por muy perdida que la crea, Dios no hace diferencias con Sus hijos...

—Mi caso es especial.

—No me obligue a difundir _Su Verdad_ al resto de inquilinos y dejarla a usted aquí, perdida en las sendas del vicio. Nunca es tarde para recapacitar.

Aquel comentario bastaría para hacerla reconsiderar su situación. Sakura, que probablemente era más consciente que yo de la amenaza que algo así supondría ante la comunidad, no demoró más que un par de segundos reglamentarios en volver a aparecer. Lo hizo resignada, a base de suspiros y una mirada angustiosa a su vecina, que por supuesto correspondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—En fin... supongo que no pierdo nada por escuchar.

—Le cambiará la vida.

Finalizadas las operaciones con aquel cochecito tan difícil de maniobrar, Sakura y yo volvimos a quedar solos en el pasillo. Aparentemente. Ella se hizo a un lado y yo di los primeros pasos en el recibidor. La vi volver a poner el seguro y girar las llaves, que permanecieron en la cerradura. Cuando se giró hacia mí, no supe si estaba enfadada o simplemente nerviosa.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuál era mi puerta, Shaoran?

—Me lo han dicho los buzones que hay a la entrada del edificio. Son casi tan cotillas como tu vecina.

—Oh, bueno, tampoco es así siempre. Le habrá extrañado porque no suelo recibir visitas. Ésta fue bastante inesperada, de hecho.

—Tú te presentaste en mi casa sin avisar el domingo pasado, ¿recuerdas?

—En ningún caso creí que a tus vecinos fuese a importarle, en caso de que los tuvieras —se excusó—. Aunque si realmente te ha molestado...

—Ya estamos en paz. —Le tendí la copia de _Abbey Road_ que le había traído—. El otro día dijiste que querías escucharlos, podrías empezar con éste.

Debí haber supuesto que reaccionaría de la forma en que lo hizo, superado el desconcierto, cuando olvidó cualquier resto de ansiedad y me hizo retroceder con una de esas sonrisas que antes reservaba únicamente para Tomoyo.

—¡Gracias! Pensaba comprarlos, pero todavía no he tenido tiempo de ir al centro comercial. —Recibió el CD y anduvo con él hasta lo que parecía el salón-comedor; una habitación de tonos pálidos y mobiliario algo más moderno y minimalista de lo que uno esperaría de ella. Claro que probablemente no los habría elegido—. Aunque me parece injusto que tú me traigas discos cuando yo no puedo prestarte los míos.

—Tu caso podría considerarse un crimen. Yo estoy bien así.

La vi dejar el disco junto a una televisión que ocupaba media estantería, antes de volver sobre sus pasos, atravesar el pasillo y entrar a otra habitación. Naturalmente la seguí, asomándome a lo que resultó ser un cuarto de baño. Paredes y espejo rezumaban el mismo perfume de su pelo, concentrado en forme de una espesa nube de vapor caliente.

—Estaba a punto de vestirme e ir a dar un paseo —explicó, enredando el cable de un secador recién desenchufado—. ¿Vienes?

En realidad, habíamos llevado una relación casta y pura durante aproximadamente las dos últimas semanas, pues encontrar el momento y lugar idóneo para revolcarse en el teatro no era siempre tan fácil como parecía. El humor, por otro lado, tampoco acompañaba: como el domingo pasado, cuando ella estaba muy pendiente de salir en medio de la nevada y yo de no desintegrarme ante los efectos de tan mal llevada resaca. Así que al procesar la invitación y reparar en lo que llevaba puesto y según ella no era _vestirse_, también recordé todo esto. Una sudadera tamaño XXL y medias por encima de la rodilla pesaban mucho más que el aire fresco.

—En menos de una hora será noche —dije.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Que aquí hay calefacción.

Sakura cerró la puerta del mueble y apagó la luz, volviendo a salir al pasillo. Sólo descruzó los brazos para señalar el perchero en la entrada.

—Puedes colgar ahí tu abrigo.

Aproveché no sólo para quitarme el abrigo y los zapatos, sino también dejar el libro en la mesa que había a un costado. Necesitaba ambas manos libres para recibirla al volver, pues Sakura era una de esas personas que abrazan en exceso.

Si bastó un instante para que uno de los dos acabara contra la pared más cercana, sólo por azar no fui yo. Aquel par de piernas que haría sufrir a cualquiera se convirtió en un doloroso grillete alrededor de mi cintura cuando la alcé, de modo que procuré encontrar alguna superficie más cómoda cuanto antes. Continuando el sentido del pasillo, dimos con la puerta abierta del final, una habitación desordenada que me habría parado a mirar más que de reojo si cargar a Sakura no me estuviera costando horrores.

Nos dejé caer sobre la cama a la primera ocasión. Ella, que debía encontrarse en mejores condiciones, logró hacernos girar hasta que mi espalda dio con las sábanas frías y se montó sobre mí. Su beso se hizo lento mientras con los dedos apartaba uno a uno los botones de mi camisa, encargándose de todo el proceso hasta que se alejó para que pudiera quitármela. Pero antes de que intentara quitarme también la camiseta que llevaba debajo, me ocupé de volver a quedar arriba.

Sakura retrocedió, aún sentada, hasta dar con el cabecero de la cama y yo busqué la piel de sus muslos para situarme entre ambos. Las medias de lana fueron mi primer estorbo. Me deshice de una casi sin consciencia de ello, y la segunda se habría deslizado rodilla abajo con idéntica facilidad si no me hubiera entretenido tanto. Pobre de paciencia, dibujé un camino directo a su espalda y desabroché el sujetador, que ella misma logró sacar hábilmente de debajo de la ropa. Sin embargo, cuando tiré de la sudadera hacia arriba, unas manos detuvieron las mías a mitad del proceso.

—¿Y si la llevo puesta? —ofreció, aliada con un par de besos en mi cuello—. Igual que las otras veces... sólo con esto.

Si recordaba esas otras veces de las que hablaba, convenía darle la razón: un par de polvos demasiado urgentes, en donde no hubo cabida para detenerse a quitar prendas de más. Pero éste no era el caso. No apremiaba el tiempo, ni el lugar, ni temía cambiar de opinión acerca de tirármela si me paraba a pensar en ello. La necesidad era lo único apremiante ahora mismo y quien imploraba, también, algo más que adivinar retazos de cuerpo entre su ropa.

—Te prefiero sin ella, hasta donde puedo imaginar al menos. —Por un momento pareció ceder, pero cuando volvió a frustrar mi intento de quitarle la sudadera tuve claro que tampoco me lo pondría fácil hoy. Sakura siempre tenía algo que decir al respecto en estas situaciones; empezaba a creer que el día que no lo hiciera estaría realmente jodido—. ¿Tanto te molesta que te vea?

Sus dedos aflojaron la presión en torno a mis muñecas, aunque tampoco se atrevió a soltarme.

—No me molesta que me veas.

—¿Entonces?

—Soy yo quien no quiere verse. Si me desnudas, tendría que preocuparme todo el tiempo de mirar hacia otro lado.

Era más sencillo asumir que Sakura mentía siempre a ser consciente de las excepciones, como en este caso, si incluso los pocos fragmentos de información que tenía parecían dar crédito a sus palabras. Ya una vez me había advertido que el sexo no era algo sencillo para ella y probablemente nunca lo fuera, pero entonces, también debía recordar, yo le había dicho que no me importaba.

Fue mi suerte que al apartar la vista diera con la solución al dilema: una prenda insignificante, arrojada entre otras sobre la cama con lo que quizá Sakura pretendía _vestirse_ para su paseo. Estiré el brazo para alcanzar la bufanda roja y negra, y se la enseñé, que no pareció entender hasta que hice amago de acercársela al rostro. Ella retrocedió, de un salto, lo poco que permitía el espacio entre el cabezal de la cama y yo.

—Puedes confiar en mí a ciegas, literalmente al menos —le dije—. No soy tan miserable. Mejor preocúpate de ser cuidadosa si sé que ves lo que hago.

Aunque se tomó unos segundos para decidir, acabó cerrando los ojos y esperó inmóvil a que yo anudara la bufanda tras su cabeza. Luego de asegurarme de que no estuviera demasiado apretada, volví a probar suerte con la sudadera. Esta vez no hubo resistencia alguna; ella alzó los brazos y yo lancé aquel condenado trapo a la esquina más lejana de la habitación. Necesité guiarla para que pudiera tumbarse por completo sobre la cama, pues con los ojos vendados habría perdido cualquier referencia de espacio, y al fin logré despojarla de su ropa interior. Cubrirse fue su primer impulso. Yo procuré no volver a tocarla hasta que ella misma apartó los brazos, permitiéndome admirarla sin tapujos por primera vez y llevarme algo más que una grata sorpresa.

Pese a que jamás he conocido excéntrico capaz de preferir cualquier tipo de atuendo al sencillo placer de una fémina desnuda o casi todas nos parezcan maravillas, entendía que me había sacado la lotería con ésta. Ni todos sus cortes de rollo pasados, presentes o futuros bastarían para arruinar lo que había visto y entendía ahora sin remedio: era un puto privilegiado.

Me incliné sobre ella, rozando su brazo primero para no asustarla. Casi de inmediato sentí sus manos tantear mi rostro en busca de la boca que no veía, pero antes de rendirme a ello surgió una idea que podría hacer de este juego algo más divertido aún. Volviendo a incorporarme, busqué en los alrededores cualquier prenda que pudiera servir: en este caso, una de las mismas medias que le había quitado antes y esperaba junto a la cama. La rescaté del suelo, sostuve la muñeca derecha de Sakura y comencé a enrollar la lana en torno a ella.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Alzando su brazo, la pasé por detrás de uno de los tres gruesos barrotes de madera que conformaban el cabecero de su cama y anudé el extremo libre a su otra muñeca. Confirmé cierto margen de acción, pues tampoco creía necesario inmovilizarla más que lo necesario para sacar partido.

—Nada que no quieras. —Tensé por última vez el nudo—. Me detendré si lo pides, aunque considerando tu situación quizá deberías elegir una clave de seguridad. Ya sabes, por si de repente el papel te exige negarte y a mí me exige no creerte. —Sakura cerró los dedos en torno a las ataduras, supuse que para medir su fuerza y flexibilidad. La madera del cabezal crujió como respuesta—. Es sólo por no pararme a preguntar si estás bien, en caso de que te quejes.

—¿Por qué iba a quejarme?

—Porque estando atada y ciega te entrarán las ganas.

—¿Qué clase de palabra?

—Cualquiera que no vayas a decir por accidente. Una que no guarde relación directa —propuse—, pero tampoco te cueste demasiado recordar.

—¿Y... qué pasa si se me olvida?

—Que tendrás un problema.

La oí tragar desde aquí, y por unos cuantos segundos todo fue silencio en la habitación. Sin embargo, pese a estar desnuda, ciega y maniatada; aun creyéndome capaz de torturarla con hierros al rojo vivo o cualquiera de las cosas que aparentemente se le estaban pasando por la cabeza, conservó las agallas suficientes para seguirme el juego.

—_Corderito_ —dijo—. Ésa es la palabra.

Como de costumbre, me perdí en medio de su razonamiento. Pero esta vez tenía asuntos más urgentes que tratar.

—¿Te acordarás?

—Seguro. Aunque no pienso decirla.

Su comentario me arrancó una sonrisa antes de tomar distancia y contemplarla desde un mejor ángulo. Sentado a mitad del sendero que se abría entre sus piernas, tuve claro que no iba a darme prisa porque, sí, me ponía mucho su costumbre de dejar cosas a la imaginación, pero también me faltaba ingenuidad para desaprovechar el momento o pretender que con sólo chasquear los dedos volvería a tenerla a mi merced como ahora la tenía. Al igual que ella, la dominación era un plato que merecía ser degustado poco a poco.

—Mejor para mí.

Instintivamente, mis manos ardieron en deseos de reptar por la curva de su cintura; subir hasta dar con los pechos llenos que siempre ocultaba y ahora aparecían prominentes, invitándome a apresarlos, cargarlos, oprimirlos tan sólo un momento antes de llevarme aquel manjar a una boca que mataba sus días codiciando. No me lo permití. Podía jurar que prácticamente cada gota de sangre en mi cuerpo se había alojado en mi entrepierna, mientras que el resto sólo bombeaba para exigir, en primer lugar, hundirme en ella y, en segundo lugar, el oxígeno necesario para llevar esto a cabo.

Concentrando toda mi escasa voluntad en desobedecer lo que millones de años de evolución me gritaban, respiré hondo mientras mi dedo índice marcaba el inicio de una tortura que partió desde su tobillo, continuó ascendiendo hasta la cumbre de su rodilla flexionada y se dejó caer después al otro lado, detenido tan sólo por el hueso de la cadera. Repetí el proceso con su compañera, usando siempre la misma mano, aunque esta vez recorriendo el dorso de muslo y pantorrilla antes de volver a encontrar su ombligo.

Devoré cada centímetro de Sakura con la mirada, esculpí en la retina su imagen para archivarla junto a mis libros, el tabaco y la heroína. Perdí mis manos en las ondulaciones de aquel cuerpo, igual que perdía la cabeza por ella siempre que me descuidaba, y avancé despacio, confortado sólo por la idea de que no era yo el más ciego de ambos. La sensación de su piel erizándose al contacto con mi lengua fue un placer masoquista, pues así como ella era más sensible a las caricias teniendo los ojos vendados, a mí me carcomía un ansia cada vez más difícil de controlar. Ahogué mi olfato en el perfume de su cuello, besé los hombros tensos y me abandoné al capricho de sus pechos, que disfruté como una golosina mientras ella dejaba escapar los primeros suspiros, pero contuvo la respiración cuando di con su vientre. Entonces me obligué a parar, alzar la cabeza y fijarme en las marcas en el lado izquierdo de la cadera. Dejé que se acostumbrara al tacto de mis dedos sobre lo que bajo esta luz resultó ser, sin lugar a dudas, un montón de cortes diminutos. Finos como la hoja de una cuchilla, se agrupaban de forma tan curiosa que incluso ahora consiguieron evocarme una vía estrellada.

Durante aquella inspección temí, en más de un momento, que ella optara por abandonar nuestra pequeña fechoría y yo tuviera que cumplir mi promesa de desatarla, pero para mi deleite se mantuvo muy serena. Cuando tuve la certeza de que no me detendría, esperé a que su respiración volviera a acompasarse para reanudar el trabajo y seguir el camino de estrellas hasta donde quisiera llevarme. Me desvié sólo una vez, a desahogar la frustración con un mordisco en la cara interna del muslo cuando el aroma de su sexo hizo hervir mi sangre. Le sujeté con fuerza ambas rodillas, y tan pronto como oculté el rostro entre sus piernas ella hipó el primer "no".

Se cuenta que un gran vicio femenino es decir lo contrario a aquello que se piensa, pero Sakura era el caso más exagerado que habría de conocer en mi vida. Aunque esto distaba mucho de ser una queja ahora, si a cada falso intento de resistencia que oyera, más a gusto me la comería.

Degusté su frustración con la punta de la lengua, oyéndola jadear cada vez más fuerte. Cuando dejó de intentar asfixiarme juntando las rodillas, dejé de hacer presión y ocupé las manos en algo más productivo: una le hizo abrir más las piernas, mientras la otra buscó su entrada y jugó con ella hasta que su calor me derritió los dedos. No tardé mucho en sentir su orgasmo atraparlos un instante, justo antes de que arqueara la espalda y se echara a temblar como una hoja. Lamenté no haber visto su cara en el momento exacto en que dejó escapar el último suspiro, pues tampoco la había visto las otras veces, pero también pensé que tenía tiempo. Toda una noche si ella no decía lo contrario.

Emprendí el camino de vuelta hacia arriba, probándola entera a mi paso, hasta que di con su cuello, mandíbula y finalmente los labios que besaron primero y mordieron después, en su saludo habitual. En cuanto el sabor metálico de la sangre me inundó la boca, Sakura pareció relajarse. Quizá por eso no se opuso cuando, una vez desaté la media que enrojecía la piel de sus muñecas, recosté la cabeza en su hombro y le di unos segundos de descanso antes de continuar.

—¿Me quito ya la bufanda?

—Si prefieres quedártela...

—No.

Se sentó en cama, e iba a ayudarla al ver que tenía problemas para deshacer el nudo, pero apenas había logrado incorporarme cuando pareció recordar que bastaba con tirar hacia arriba para descubrir sus ojos, mi verde. Pero el atontamiento duró poco: enseguida recordó que estaba desnuda, así que sus ojos rastrearon los alrededores a la misma velocidad a la que los míos se ocupaban de recorrerla a ella por última vez.

—¿Dónde está mi sudadera?

Recordaba haberla arrojado hacia algún punto lejano y desconocido de la habitación, esperaba que para no volver a aparecer nunca.

—No sé.

Sakura, impaciente como pocas veces la veía, echó mano de la única prenda sobre la cama capaz de tapar algo y yo no me atreví a rechistar cuando noté que aquel trapo oscuro era mi camisa. Le quedaba lo bastante holgada para cubrirla hasta medio muslo, así que al acabar observó feliz el resultado, como si de verdad creyera que todos los botones seguirían ahí en un par de segundos. Acto seguido volvió a reparar en mí, tendiéndome una invitación silenciosa al ampliar su sonrisa. La acepté al instante.

Ya me había quitado yo mismo media camiseta cuando algo detuvo mi brazo en el proceso. Resultó ser su mano, que volvió a tirar de la tela hacia abajo sin que nada tuviera puto sentido.

—¿Qué haces?

Sin borrar aquella deslumbrante mueca feliz, Sakura recogió la bufanda que había quedado abandonada sobre la cama y me la tendió. Cuando no supe qué hacer con ella, se acercó e intentó pasármela por la cabeza.

—¡Estate quieto!

—¡No me pongas eso!

—¿Por qué no? —Habíamos quedado de rodillas en la cama, tenía a Sakura prácticamente colgada del cuello y una bufanda a medio enredar en la cabeza—. Puedes confiar en mí —dijo. Al reírme, la herida en el labio se abrió, volviendo a sangrar—. Eso no cuenta. Jamás negué que fuera a morderte.

—No quiero.

—Pero es lo justo... yo tampoco te he visto a ti.

Ya fuera refiriéndose al sexo clandestino con ropa o a que la hubiera cegado durante los últimos minutos, debía reconocer que tenía razón.

La culpa que generó aquella certeza no me abandonaría mientras siguiera bajo el influjo de sus ojos de cordero degollado, aunque para mi desgracia tampoco se desvaneció mágicamente al desviar la mirada. Asumiendo que ella no pretendía cambiar de opinión y en este preciso instante era yo quien corría el riesgo de quedarse a medias, decidí aceptar.

—Está bien. Pero al primer mordisco, renuncio.

—Siempre te queda la palabra de seguridad.

Le quité la bufanda de las manos y me la coloqué yo mismo, quedando algo más ajustada de lo que le habría quedado a ella por tener la cabeza más pequeña. El cabreo se me pasó inmediatamente, al igual que cualquier atisbo de seguridad, en cuanto todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro y por un momento sólo supe que continuaba en vertical al sentir un ligero mareo. Arrodillado como estaba, mantener el equilibrio se tornó difícil, así que cuando aquella mano rozó mi muñeca faltó tiempo para pensar en lo que hacía. Así su brazo, pero mi sangre bulló por un motivo muy distinto: alertar del peligro que suponía no controlar nada a tu alrededor, de lo mala idea que era confiar a ciegas en alguien y el miedo que me daba no sólo una dependencia absoluta, sino ésta en concreto.

El peso de Sakura hizo crepitar las sábanas al acercarse todavía más. Pude notar el calor que irradió su mano libre mucho antes de que me tocara, deslizando sólo la punta de los dedos por mi mandíbula. No fui consciente de lo tenso que estaba hasta que, tiempo después, dejé caer los hombros y creí perder una tonelada de peso. Permanecí muy quieto, esperando adaptarme a la situación mientras cedía lentamente a las caricias.

Su perfume me hizo cosquillas en la nariz, al estirarse para que su boca tibia me alcanzara, contagiándome un sabor que no entendía pero sólo pertenecía a ella. Llevé las manos a su nuca, las enredé en su pelo y me separé únicamente para despojarme de la camiseta. El siguiente contacto ya no fue tan sutil; a la vez que su lengua se abrió camino en mi boca, mis manos lo hicieron en su cintura, primero por encima de la condenada camisa que se había puesto, luego buceando entre ella y una piel que con los ojos vendados se volvía aun más tersa. Cuando aferré su trasero y la atraje hasta que su cadera chocó con la mía, Sakura rompió el beso.

—Casi lo olvido.

El mundo negro a mi alrededor se sacudió con su empujón, ligero pero capaz de tumbarme. El colchón me enfrió la espalda y, mientras aún intentaba recuperarme del mareo, un tacto familiar comenzó a envolverme las muñecas. Tardó menos en atarme de lo que yo en poder seguir sus movimientos con los sentidos que me quedaban, así que me tomó por sorpresa el calor de sus dedos sobre el foco de dolor en mi entrepierna. Creí que iba a volverme loco en el instante en que empezó a desabotonarme los pantalones sin prisa alguna, pero sus manos desvistiéndome no pudieron compararse al momento en que la oí tumbarse a mi lado.

Durante una eternidad, sólo supe que seguía aquí porque había apoyado la cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo y su respiración me calentaba la piel.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí mucho tiempo?

Su mejilla tensándose contra mí delató que sonreía.

—¿Por qué, tienes prisa?

No necesitábamos una tercera pregunta retórica, así que intenté concentrarme únicamente en aguantar. Unos cuantos intentos fallidos de relajación después, algo se posó en el centro de mi pecho, disparando los latidos, y entender que se trataba de uno de sus dedos me habría consolado de no ser porque comenzó a trazar con él un camino de ida y vuelta al igual que había hecho yo con ella antes. Viajó, apenas rozándome, de un extremo de las ataduras que ahora me estrangulaban las muñecas, usando mis clavículas de puente, explorando con curiosidad la curva tras el oído más cercano a ella o redibujando la comisura de mi boca hasta que intenté morderla.

Aunque fui incapaz de resistir aquel impulso, tuve claro que no había sido buena idea; tras su risa se escondía el mismo demonio que la incitó a dejar su huella, a través de una línea imaginaria, desde lo alto de mi mentón hasta la piedra en mi garganta, el tambor en mi pecho, el nudo en mi estómago. Contuve el aliento cuando su pulso, en vez de fallar, siguió bajando. Al sentir sus dedos cerrarse en torno a lo que sentía como todo mi ser en aquel momento, tiré de las muñecas hasta que dolieron para luchar por pensar en otra cosa. Apenas me estaba acariciando, demasiado despacio para lo que podía tolerar, imagino que disfrutando de ello.

—¿Por qué te pones tan difícil? —preguntó, y el tono de su voz dibujó el mohín caprichoso que estaría retratando su cara—. Sé paciente. Esto es nuevo para mí.

Su pelo me hizo cosquillas al moverse, aunque el único contacto que tuve con el resto de su cuerpo durante el proceso continuó siendo el lento vaivén de aquella mano, cada vez más insoportable. La imaginé inclinándose sobre mí cuando al fin me abandonó, aunque sólo lo hizo para sostener su peso en los brazos, que me rozaron mientras los situaba a ambos lados de mi cintura. Tan tranquila como antes, ocupó el tiempo marcando el mismo recorrido con los labios. Oí al cabezal de la cama pedir clemencia por mí cuando su lengua ya se paseaba tímidamente ombligo abajo, pero su indiferencia absoluta me obligó a usar la voz.

—Basta.

Sakura se paralizó. Al hablar, su respiración cálida golpeando mi entrepierna avivó la necesidad visceral de soltarme y poder follarla de una puta vez. De todas las torturas, la sumisión era lo que peor se me daba.

—¿Era ésa la clave de seguridad? —El sonido de su voz y el calor de su aliento delataron que había alzado la cabeza para mirarme—. O a lo peor se te ha olvidado...

Avanzó a gatas, hasta que pude captar el deje a tabaco en la manga de mi camisa robada cuando Sakura me acarició el rostro. Sentó, abiertas las piernas, su húmedo sexo contra el mío de manera que no pudiera moverme, ni entrar, si ella no se incorporaba un poco. Me costó reconocer la propia voz a través del nudo en mi garganta.

—La recuerdo.

—¿Y cuál era, Shaoran? —con un par de dedos retiró la bufanda de mi frente, mostrándome su boca henchida a una distancia prudencial—. ¿Tu cena? —Mantuve los labios sellados, a diferencia de ella, quien me enseñaba la hilera de sus afilados dientes—. Yo tengo hambre también... ¿no vas a decirlo? —Gasté en silencio los últimos segundos que tenía para responder. Sakura suspiró, chasqueando la lengua—. Tienes razón, ¿dónde están mis modales? Masticar antes de tragar...

Faltan palabras para describir el pánico que provocó no sólo sentirla, sino verla también, inclinarse felizmente a dar el primer mordisco. Y lo hizo ladeando la cabeza, enterrando un colmillo como se entierra para desgarrar la carne, con fuerza suficiente para hacerme cerrar los ojos de dolor y tirar de los amarres en la defensa más inútil que tenía. Cuando volví a abrirlos, encontré la marca roja en mi clavícula y su amplia sonrisa antes de moverse para seguir bajando. Tan simple gesto sugirió que no era buena idea llevarle la contraria en esta situación, quizá en ninguna, así que antes de que Sakura pudiese continuar con su camino yo ya estaba convencido de decir cualquier cosa con tal de volver a tomar el control. No el mío, irrecuperable a estas alturas, pero sí cuanto pudiera del suyo.

_Aleja esos dientes de mí._

—Atrévete a soltarme, _corderito_.

Aquella fue la palabra mágica que liberó mis muñecas, haciéndome tomar consciencia del dolor en cuanto la sangre pudo volver a fluir hacia mis manos. Intenté desaparecer el hormigueo, abriendo y cerrando los puños para recuperar algo de tacto. Mientras esperaba, quité del todo la bufanda que continuaba enroscada en mi cabeza, y la arrojé probablemente al mismo infierno en donde esperaba se pudriera la sudadera. Los ojos de Sakura siguieron su trayectoria antes de volver a fijarse en mí, acomodándose para conducirme a su cálido interior.

Difícilmente tuve tiempo de exhalar la bocanada de aire que llevaba una eternidad estrangulando en mi garganta cuando sus labios buscaron los míos. Reclamé su boca con hambre, retuve la curva de su espalda y me impulsé contra el colchón hasta lograr quedar sentado con ella encima.

Fue el vaivén de sus caderas, endiabladamente lento al principio pero ansioso después, lo que me hizo perder por completo la cabeza. Podría haberme dejado ir en cualquiera de sus saltos, limitarme a enterrar los dedos en la carne de su espalda y permitir a mi orgasmo incipiente aliviar toda la tensión acumulada, pero, por intenso que fuera, un paliativo no me parecía suficiente. Más que el placer que ya tenía, a cambio de la libertad que me era arrebatada, exigía una compensación.

—¿Tienes condones?

Su boca, que apenas me había permitido hablar, tampoco quiso desperdiciar los segundos en algo más que un recordatorio diluido en besos.

—La píldora...

—Ya sé. Pero necesitamos uno.

Sakura se detuvo, escrutándome desde las alturas. Hizo falta una dosis extra de voluntad para no olvidar mis intenciones ante la imagen de su piel ruborizada o el apetito en los ojos brillantes. Afortunadamente para mí, su inexperiencia en estos temas la hizo ceder sin preguntar. Señaló algo a mi derecha, la mesita junto a la cama.

—Quizá haya en ese cajón.

Aprovechando su guardia baja, tomé impulso y volví a tumbarla. Ya desde arriba me estiré para alcanzar el cajón, cuyo interior resultó estar milimétricamente ordenado, en la muestra más clara de que aquél no era su lado de la cama. Evité comentar nada al respecto, sobre todo porque encontrar la caja de preservativos requirió toda mi atención. Luego de tantear cada recoveco, con no poca reticencia, di con un buen candidato arrimado al final del cajón: la suerte, que hoy estaba definitivamente de mi lado, quiso que diera con uno de esos pequeños sobres metalizados tan útiles en circunstancias como ésta. En especial si me guiaba por la expresión impagable de Sakura quien, desconcertada tan sólo con ver cómo se ponía un condón, jamás habría oído hablar de la existencia del lubricante. Esperaba que algo de látex facilitara las cosas, al menos para ella.

—Puedes verme ahora, ¿verdad? —Asintió—. Bien, no dejes de hacerlo.

Alcé sus piernas hasta que me rodearon la cintura e invertiría el exceso de lubricante, que me mojaba los dedos, en tocarla un poco primero, pero tan solo los preliminares consiguieron asustarla. Desgraciadamente para ella, su cuerpo cruzaba la cama desde la última vez que acabó tendida, así que no pudo retroceder más que un par de centímetros antes de que su cabeza rozara el borde. Volví a acercarme, volví a tantear.

—Te vas a caer —advertí, en su segundo intento frustrado de huída—. Y si te caes, te lo hago en el suelo. Otra vez.

—¿Va a doler… mucho?

—Caer te dolería el doble. —Busqué sus manos, agarrotadas en torno a las sábanas, e hice que las apoyara en mi espalda antes de posar mi frente sobre la suya. No dejé de acariciarla en ningún momento—. Relájate. Estábamos bien hasta ahora, ¿no es cierto? Te gustará.

Le abrí la camisa casi hasta el ombligo, sin que ella opusiera más resistencia o apartara los ojos de mí. Su aliento me acarició el mentón cuando volvió a respirar; aunque seguía paralizada, al fin se le aflojaban las rodillas.

_Victoria._

—¿Lo prometes?

Ésa fue una pregunta difícil. Podía asegurarle que se confiara, pues eso lo haría algo más fácil, pero también sabía que, pese a considerarla masoquista a tiempo completo, no las tenía todas conmigo. Si resultaba mentirle, habría perdido cualquier oportunidad de repetir, dentro de las ya mínimas oportunidades de echar polvos con ella.

Y como antes la había visto mirar peligrosamente la lámpara sobre la mesita, preferí ser sincero.

—No, pero haré lo que pueda.

Aparté la mano y me interné despacio, atento a cada uno de sus espasmos mientras yo luchaba por no sucumbir al placer en un canal tan estrecho. Era consciente de que los juegos anteriores habían minado demasiado mis fuerzas, pero retirarme sin una victoria era algo fuera de discusión, así que una vez más centré toda la atención en ella; su espalda arqueándose bajo la palma de mi mano, su boca entreabierta dejando escapar suspiros que ya no sabía si eran de dolor.

Busqué distraerla, así como necesitaba distraerme yo, desviando la mirada sólo para repartir besos por garganta y hombros. El dolor de diez uñas enterrándose en mi espalda también menguó al hacerlo, y finalmente sus brazos acabaron por rodearme. Deslicé vientre abajo la mano que hasta entonces se ocupaba de su pecho, colándola entre ambos para acariciarla con el dorso de mis dedos mientras continuaba empujando. Cuando fue imposible avanzar más, esperé a que la respiración que sentía junto al oído izquierdo se normalizara un poco.

Un mordisco en el hombro fue señal de que estaba recuperada, cobrándome por adelantado el momento en que volviera a moverme lentamente dentro de ella. Esta vez ya no hubo sollozos, ni siquiera algo que pudiera parecerse remotamente a uno, y cualquier rastro de dolor se esfumó cuando la oí comenzar a gemir. Como prueba de mi afecto, la follé con dos dedos.

A la vez que sus piernas se cerraban con fuerza en torno a mi cintura, sus brazos me soltaron para vagar retorciendo las sábanas, aferrándose el borde del colchón cuando al fin pude acelerar el ritmo y embestir con toda la necesidad que me carcomía. El cuello de Sakura trazó entonces una curva perfecta, su cabeza suspendida a orillas de la cama antes de soltar el alarido que significaría también mi propia libertad. Las damas primero; condición _sine qua non _del buen polvo, pues la presión de sus orgasmos al atraparte era uno de esos pequeños goces en la vida a los que me sentía incapaz de renunciar. Aún temblaba cuando retiré la mano, apoyando ambos brazos sobre el colchón para moverme con más facilidad. No duré más que otro par de segundos, y el estallido de placer fue tal que me nubló la vista.

Al recostarme sobre ella, noté que Sakura no era la única que temblaba. Cerré los ojos, buscando algo de estabilidad en una habitación que ahora resultaba casi imaginaria, y me tensé al sentir un par de manos en la nuca. Afortunadamente para mí, se limitaron a enredarme el pelo mientras el latido de su corazón me llamaba a descansar. Cuando noté que estaba a punto de dormirme en esa postura tan incómoda, me incorporé, encontrando una sonrisa conocida al filo de la cama... pero la visión acabó de repente.

Aún tardaría unos segundos más en comprender que aquel fundido en negro había sido un almohadazo en la cara, aunque ni el golpe, ni el sueño, lograron dejarme lo bastante aturdido para preguntar por qué.

**Escena III**

**-Sakura-**

Un extraño hormigueo en el hombro fue el encargado de arrancarme de aquel sopor sin sueños, o al menos unos tan profundos que no logré recordar. Y habría obedecido al impulso de removerme lo suficiente para aliviar la molestia y seguir durmiendo, de no ser porque ciertos detalles me lo impedían. En primer lugar, el peso de unos brazos alrededor del cuerpo y, en segundo lugar, el hecho de que yo misma estuviera aferrándome desesperadamente a algo que esta vez no era mi almohada.

Intentando no entrar en pánico ni alertar al intruso, deslicé los brazos tan lentamente como pude y quise confiar en que, si estaban a una distancia segura cuando él despertara, aquí nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

—Ni te molestes.

Su voz me paralizó a mitad de la huida, aún con los brazos en alto. Confirmé las peores sospechas al abrir los ojos y alzar la cabeza para ver que, mientras dormía, a mi subconsciente le había parecido una buenísima idea acurrucarme contra mi compañero de cama. ¡Aquel bastardo traidor!

—¿Llevas mucho rato despierto?

—Desde que sonó la alarma. —Evidentemente yo jamás me había enterado, pero bastó con mirar el reloj que asomaba tras él para averiguar que hacía media hora de eso. Su voz no parecía estar de acuerdo con aquella afirmación, más suave de lo habitual. Tampoco su cara cuando al fin me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos—. No pretendía dormir tanto.

Considerando que habríamos caído rendidos a eso de las cuatro o cinco de la mañana y ya pasaba mucho de mediodía, podría admitir esto como una buena siesta. Claramente Shaoran no tenía idea de lo que significaba dormir _tanto_, aunque su disculpa evocó la excusa perfecta para la ocasión:

—Cierto, en un par de horas deberíamos estar en el teatro.

Aquel recurso de las obligaciones funcionó de maravilla. En cuanto él aflojó la presión, yo me escabullí de su abrazo y ocupé toda mi capacidad mental en buscar entre los restos de ropa esparcidos por doquier. Como aún precisaba una ducha antes de salir, me conformé con recuperar la ropa interior y volver a calzarme las medias, que me permitirían andar por casa sin estar necesariamente desnuda ante mis propios ojos. No devolví a Shaoran su camisa, ni pensaba hacerlo hasta que encontrara mi sudadera. Vistiéndose a mi lado, él tampoco la reclamó.

Me estiré, intentando aliviar el dolor que atrofiaba la mayoría de mis extremidades luego del ejercicio o aquella postura tan inusual para mí a la hora de dormir acompañada, mientras le veía encender el primer cigarro. Iba a pedirle que no lo hiciera, aún con aquella idea absurda de que Eriol volviera rondándome en la cabeza, hasta razonar que un poco de olor a tabaco sería lo menos significativo de todo el panorama.

Parecía haberse librado una batalla campal en la habitación, concretamente sobre la cama, y estaba segura de que no sólo los muebles podían dar fe de ello cuando medio edificio habría escuchado cosas a las tantas de la madrugada. Sin contar con el testimonio que pudiera dar mi vecina sobre las curiosas charlas religiosas que me gustaba recibir los domingos por la noche, luego de que mi novio llevara semanas sin aparecer, probablemente porque aquello me tendría desconsolada.

Pero, vaya, a cada polvo que echaba me importaba un poco menos.

—Tendré que comprar otro almohadón de ésos —pensé en alto, sin lamentar tanto el cúmulo de plumas sobre la cama como el trabajo que pasaría para recogerlas. Aunque bien había valido la pena por ese golpe—. Bueno, ¿no tienes hambre?

Shaoran, que en aquel momento se dedicaba a amedrentar una pluma con la mirada, salió de su trance para sumirse en otro.

—Comida...

No era de extrañar aquel tono anhelante, especialmente luego de tantas horas de trabajo en ayunas. Y, supongo, tampoco lo era del todo que yo quisiera aprovechar la situación.

—Tienes la alacena llena.

—¿Pretendes que cocine?

—Creí que tenías hambre. Yo podría ir al teatro en sin comer, entonces...

Así como no existió mentira más grande que ésa en toda la Historia, tampoco sonrisa más amplia y confiable que la dibujada en aquel momento. Mil ensayos ante el espejo, un total control de los músculos faciales y los ejercicios de respiración que él mismo me enseñaba, valieron la pena cuando le vi ponerse de pie.

Satisfecha, di media vuelta y le conduje a la cocina sin más invitación que mis propios pasos. Dudé un momento ante las puertas de la alacena, pues al fin y al cabo nunca me ocupaba de más que una o dos, en donde solían guardarse las golosinas o los platos instantáneos, pero acabé dando con el escondite de la harina y todos esos amigos suyos que nunca nadie me había presentado.

—¿Qué tal un bizcocho?

—No. —Aun conociéndolo, necesité un esfuerzo extra para superar aquel machetazo mientras él espiaba el interior de la alacena. Me faltaron, también, unos cuantos conocimientos culinarios para entender su criterio a la hora de elegir los ingredientes que fue colocando sobre la mesa—. Tardaría mucho. En otra ocasión, si me invitas.

—Claro —acepté, demasiado pronto si debía juzgarlo por la forma en la que eso le hizo sonreír—. Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesites, si no está ahí, estará en la nevera. Sírvete tú mismo.

El hambre que sentía me había obligado a actuar mientras tanto, así que miré en derredor algo que pudiera llevarme a la boca para matar la ansiedad. Repasé mentalmente el contenido de la nevera, pero a medio camino mi mente se iluminó con cierta imagen, mucho más tentadora.

Tuve que arrimar una silla a la mesada para poder ponerme de pie sobre ella y alcanzar la zona más alta de la alacena. Abrí la puerta, tanteé el sendero a través de un laberinto de cajas y busqué ansiosamente entre sus recónditas esquinas, obteniendo nada más que desesperación.

—¡No están! —casi lloré—. ¿Cómo pudo haberlas encontrado ahí?

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—Busco mis galletas —expliqué, tragándome el berrinche mientras mis dedos revisaban por enésima vez aquella oscuridad—. De chocolate negro y blanco, rellenas de mermelada, con caramelo y confites por encima... —No fue necesario ver su cara para imaginar la mueca que estaría haciendo, probablemente similar a la de cualquier persona con un mínimo de preocupación por su vida—. Sí, suena tan empalagoso como es, pero de vez en cuando me apetece comerme una. ¡Y ahora no están! Tengo que esconderlas ahí arriba para que Eriol no las tire, como ya ha hecho otras veces, pero supongo que descubriría el secreto un día de estos y yo jamás me enteré.

—¿Te tira las galletas?

—¡No te rías! Sólo ésas. —A modo de protesta, me dejé caer y mi trasero acabó sentado en la mesada de una forma más brusca de la conveniente en aquel momento—. Son insalubres, pero tengo tanta hambre ahora mismo que me comería un caballo.

Oí a Shaoran moverse por la cocina, abrir la nevera y echar cosas en algún recipiente. Un delicioso aroma a vainilla me atacó directo a la nariz y mi estómago rugió como respuesta, acallando incluso el sonido de los golpes al batir la mezcla. Tuve la inocencia suficiente para observar al cocinero de reojo, por si no se había enterado, pero aquel arqueamiento de ceja dejó claro cuán equivocada estaba.

—¿Por qué no te duchas mientras tanto? Pero date prisa, o me como tu almuerzo también.

La idea por sí misma ya había conseguido relajarme, de modo que eché un último vistazo al reloj e intenté con todas mis fuerzas ser consciente del tiempo mientras buscaba ropa limpia en el caos de mi cajón, olvidaba tres veces la toalla y me encerraba finalmente en el baño. Antes de entrar a la ducha, hice acopio de valor para observar mi desnudez en el espejo y revisar las marcas, intentando fijarme en ellas y no en el resto de lo que veía. Había un mar de ellas, diminutas, esparcidas a lo largo de mi cuerpo, pero sólo dos eran moretones importantes: uno en el muslo, que vi de casualidad, otro en el hombro. Nada que la ropa no fuera a cubrir, ni pudiera equipararse, por negros que fueran, a la obra de arte que habían dejado mis uñas en su espalda.

Sumergida la cabeza bajo el torrente de agua, se disolvieron dolor muscular, preocupaciones y minutos. El perfume a rosas logró marearme mientras me enjabonaba el pelo, más lento incluso de lo normal, y cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba tan atontada que el río rojo a mis pies me sobresaltó. Al menos hasta que recordé que no era más que el tinte, desvaneciéndose poco a poco, preguntándome a cada lavado si planeaba seguir avivando la llama o dejarla morir. Estaba a punto de contestarle a mi propio cabello cuando el sonido de un par de golpes en la puerta me distrajo, aunque también sirvió para recordar que probablemente llevaba demasiado tiempo metida aquí.

Salí de la ducha a la velocidad de la luz, recogiendo la ropa sucia a la vez que me vestía la limpia, por aquella costumbre que acarreó años de convivencia sin poder salir medio desnuda al pasillo. Como en una pintura tribal, usé los dedos para embadurnarme de negro los ojos y acabar convertida en alguna especie de panda diabólico.

La nube de vapor se despejó al abrir la puerta, pero la entrada no estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—No te dará tiempo a comer.

Preocupada, le esquivé para poder asomarme a ver el reloj en la habitación. Casi suelto una carcajada ante su inocente comentario; lógico, por otro lado, pues Shaoran no había estado ahí para verme desayunar a diario, antes de calzarme los patines para prácticamente volar hasta el colegio. O al instituto, años más tarde. O al resto de sitios a los que llegaría tarde durante el resto de mi existencia.

—Claro que sí —aseguré, tirando el bollo de ropa sucia en el cesto correspondiente. Le vi cruzar los brazos y abrir la boca para decir algo, pero se limitó a soltar un suspiro teatral. Entonces a mí se me ocurrió que, si miraba fijamente el interior del baño, quizá era porque quería pedirme algo y no se atrevía—. ¿Necesitas darte una ducha también?

—¿Eh? Bueno... la verdad...

Antes de que pudiera seguir dudando, me hice con la toalla que colgué de sus hombros.

—Date prisa.

Fui de vuelta a la cocina, en donde me recibió el aroma de las tortitas recién hechas que esperaban sobre la mesa. Aprovechando que estaba sola, agradecí la comida en el susurro más bajo posible antes de comenzar a engullir. Realmente andaba escasa de tiempo, así que recurrí a todos mis años de experiencia y encomiendas a los dioses para no atragantarme en medio de aquel dulce placer. Funcionó, gracias también al agua y quizá al sirope de chocolate, que bajo ningún concepto había comprado yo la semana pasada en caso de que pregunten.

Corrí de un lado a otro mientras intentaba dejar todo preparado cuando volviera, pues sabía que el cansancio me obligaría a arrojarme directa a la cama o el sofá en cuanto terminaran mis actividades de la tarde. Por este motivo lavé tantos platos como pude y preferí tomar la píldora de hoy antes de acabar olvidándolo por completo; no era la primera vez que me pasaba, aunque antes nunca había supuesto riesgo alguno. La encontré en donde siempre, mi mesita de la habitación, aunque tuve que volver a la cocina por algo líquido con que bajarla. Servido otro vaso de agua, coloqué la diminuta pastilla en la lengua, pero a punto estuve de atragantarme con ella cuando algo me aferró la cintura. El susto me hizo dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados, amenazando a mi captor con lo primero que topé.

—¡Eh, tranquila! —Shaoran hizo a un lado la espátula que le apuntaba al cuello, mientras yo me esforzaba por tragar—. Sigo cansado.

Él parecía creer que mi sobresalto era ante la idea de un polvo veloz contra la encimera, pero lo que a mí me estaba resultando perturbador en todo esto no tenía nada que ver con mi libido, sino más bien con aquel contacto en sí mismo. Por un momento me pregunté hasta qué punto lograba cambiar el sexo a la gente; si así como lograba transformar a una virgen inexperta en el híbrido incomprensible que me sentía ahora mismo, también era capaz de amansar, como la música, a las fieras. Aunque mis teorías se vieron interrumpidas por una pregunta sorpresa:

—¿Responsable con la medicación?

—No es la medicación —me defendí de inmediato—, son los anticonceptivos.

Comprendí el error de principiante que había cometido justo después de cerrar la boca, cuando el abrazo se deshizo y vi a Shaoran retroceder hasta su eterna distancia de seguridad. Si aquel acercamiento sólo buscaba despistarme, debía reconocer que lo había hecho. _Cabrón._

—Eso es que tomas alguna.

Mentir habría servido de poco en este caso, así que opté por el único consuelo que tenía.

—Ya no.

Mi respuesta debió tomarle por sorpresa, pues inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad y me miró en silencio.

—¿Antidepresivos?

—Según el prospecto.

—¿Y hace mucho que dejaste de tomarlos?

—Un par de semanas.

En la radio, alguien comenzaba el usual parte meteorológico, que yo sólo logré oír a medias mientras jugaba con el contenido de mi vaso y deseaba que fuera vodka.

—Oye, ¿era por eso que te ibas durmiendo por todas partes? —Asentí con la cabeza nada más, por si eso me ahorraba algo de la dignidad que sentía alejarse a pasos agigantados—. Entonces, quizá me pasé un poco contigo.

—No te des tanta importancia.

—Debí imaginarlo. —Yo me había dado el lujo de sonreír, orgullosa, pero juraría que él no oyó mi comentario o no le importó en absoluto, pues le encontré con la vista perdida en el techo y su propia sonrisa—. Tomoyo los tomó durante una temporada también, hace unos años, no tenía buena cara en aquella época. Aunque a ella no le afectaron tanto como a ti.

Sentí la curiosidad retorcerse ansiosamente ante tal amago de historia, pero sabía que no contaba con el derecho a preguntar sobre sus asuntos, de modo que guardé también aquel misterio en la cajita que reservaba especialmente para Tomoyo y me centré en lo mucho que yo misma sabía del tema. Por experiencia, desgraciadamente.

—Eso es porque no hay dos drogas iguales —dije, pensando en el abanico de colores, sabores y formas que habían amenizado mis noches oscuras. Más pastillas que amantes, por triste que fuera—. Ni los mismos efectos secundarios para todo el mundo.

Cuando Shaoran se cruzó de brazos y calló cualquier comentario al respecto, fui consciente de dos cosas, probablemente relacionadas.

La primera: vistiendo aquella camiseta, con la tímida, casi infantil pose que había adoptado de pronto, estaba irreconocible. Eso me llevó a preguntarme en dónde había quedado su camisa, aunque mi mente supo ampararme del ridículo absoluto antes de decirlo en voz alta, recordando cómo yo misma la había llevado puesta hasta después de la ducha, cuando fue enviada sin contemplación al cesto de la ropa sucia. Pese a que no me había dado cuenta de ello entonces, opté ahora por salvaguardar mi orgullo, pretendiendo que jamás se la devolvería y todo esto formaba parte de algún plan idiota en lugar de mi aun más idiota despiste crónico.

La segunda me ató un nudo en el estómago. Así como mi desnudez era novedad para él, la suya lo era también para mí. Nunca antes, en medio de algún revolcón esporádico, habíamos tenido suficiente tiempo o ganas para quitarle por completo la camisa. Esto podría parecer una nimiedad más, de no ser porque significaba que hasta anoche yo no había visto las marcas: una herida de corte en el lado izquierdo del estómago y otras, de naturaleza muy distinta, siguiendo el dibujo de las venas en sus antebrazos. Apenas dos o tres cicatrices diminutas, quizá apreciables sólo para unos ojos que le hubieran examinado con tanto detenimiento como los míos mientras estaba atado. Y nada entendía Sakura sobre el tema, aparte de todo lo que había visto en unas cuantas películas o videos musicales, pero incluso si no fuera una asidua consumidora de tragedias sobre jóvenes drogadictos, _Requiem for a dream_ habría sido suficiente para atar cabos.

Lo bueno de todo esto, si es que había algo bueno en ello, era que podía poner un parche en ambos pinchazos con el mismo trozo de tela. Le abandoné un momento, para ir por última vez a mi habitación y traerle una de las camisas más grandes que tenía. No supe si Shaoran entendió lo que yo había notado o se había perdido por sí solo en esos pensamientos, pero no necesité preguntar. No existía curiosidad al respecto que pudiera servir para algo, qué había pasado era obvio y el cómo no era importante ahora.

Aceptó la camisa sin rechistar, la arremangó justo hasta el límite de lo visible al igual que solía hacer yo con mi ropa y ambos adquirimos el mismo interés desmesurado por el parloteo de la radio. El informe meteorológico, que ya acababa, se despidió con un recordatorio del mal tiempo que se prolongaría unos días más. Shaoran recuperó su pésimo humor habitual con la noticia, odiando el frío tanto como me había confesado en la azotea, aunque supuso un alivio en esta situación. Se me ocurrió entonces otra brillante idea para aligerar carga: desenroscar la bufanda que ya me abrigaba el cuello y ponérsela a él.

—Por si nieva —me adelanté, con toda la diplomacia que tenía y era realmente poca comparada con la necesaria para hacerle ceder—. Aunque las rayas no son tu estilo —Señalé la habitación—. A lo mejor puedo conseguirte otra. Claro que es la única mía, así que...

—No hace falta. —Se acomodó la bufanda al cuello, parándose a olfatear a medio camino—. Joder, ahora sí huelo como una puta princesa.

Debí haber sospechado durante el abrazo de aquella ausencia de olor, que realmente no era sino la ausencia de olor a tabaco, a cambio de otro perfume que yo conocía bien.

—¿Usaste mi champú?

—¿Y cuál querías que usara? El champú del psicópata, una bufanda del psicópata... ¡deja de ofrecerlo, no tengo interés en tocar sus cosas!

—No tienes reparos en tocarme a mí —apunté.

—Ah, ¿eres una de sus cosas? —Lo simple de aquella pregunta me dejó muda, aunque tampoco me habría dado tiempo a replicar—. Esta bufanda servirá, gracias. ¿Salimos ya o tienes algo más que hacer?

Por toda respuesta, avancé hasta la entrada y me calcé el abrigo más tupido que tenía, por si la nevada me interceptaba en el camino de vuelta. Había visto el cielo volverse clandestinamente negro a lo largo de mi almuerzo, amenazante, dispuesto a sepultar toda Tomoeda bajo el manto blanco que apenas le rozó la semana pasada. Por supuesto, evité cargar con cualquiera de los paraguas que ofrecía el paragüero, e incluso Shaoran se negó a llevar uno cuando le invité.

Agradecí no tener que cruzarnos con ningún vecino en los pasillos o el ascensor, pues aunque ahora mismo yo fuera lo contrario a la reina de la discreción, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento al respecto, las miradas incómodas eran un trámite que prefería evitar. E íbamos a salir tan triunfales por la puerta principal, pero algo llamó mi atención en los buzones: la esquina de un papel a medio encajar dentro de la ranura que correspondía a mi puerta, en una promesa demasiado atractiva para ignorarla. Me acerqué, seguida por mi sombra y lo que a veces parecía una extensión de ella, abrí el buzón y saqué la carta.

—Vamos, Sakura. Si llegamos después que el resto...

—No tiene remitente.

Aquello captó su atención. Le sentí asomar la cabeza tras mi hombro, aunque aparté la carta de su vista por simple acto reflejo. Molesto, se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y anduvo de vuelta al portal, que cerró con un estruendo. Yo pensé que luego me tocaría correr para alcanzarle, pero sólo habiendo solucionado mis asuntos más urgentes.

Abrí el sobre, incapaz de imaginar la sorpresa que a punto estuvo de hacerme gritar. Tuve que ingeniármelas para estudiar aquel portento con los ojos aguados y una sola mano, pues tenía la otra ocupada tapándome a mí misma la boca. Esta vez tampoco se trataba de facturas atrasadas, mensajes caritativos, ni siquiera los resultados de algún examen: era una postal. ¿Y qué tenía de maravilloso una foto de ocasos y palmeras, de algún sitio del que no había oído hablar en mi vida? ¡Nada! A excepción, por supuesto, de haber reconocido cierta firma en los escasos garabatos del inverso de la imagen.

_¡Hola!_

_Te envío esta postal desde un sitio en el que ya no estoy, sólo para presumir de días en la playa, daiquiris y más chicos guapos de los que verás en tu vida. Espero que no se te esté congelando el trasero en Japón. Algún día te invitaré a venir y daremos un paseo juntas... Mientras tanto, te escribiré._

_Un fuerte abrazo._

_Tu amiga._

Su nombre no aparecía en ninguna parte, imaginaba que debido a su intención de fugarse y no dar pistas de su paradero, pero habría tenido que estar tarada, ciega y amnésica para no entender que se trataba de Meiling. Y el hecho de recordar también cómo se había despedido de mí semanas atrás, jurando romper todo contacto conmigo o con mi familia, hizo de este detalle motivo suficiente para esconder la carta en mi bolso, hasta que pudiera encontrar un lugar más seguro en donde guardar un secreto del que mi hermano jamás se enteraría, y salir por el portal con una sonrisa inmensa.

Como sospechaba, hizo falta una carrera para alcanzar a Shaoran, que avanzaba al paso frenético de quien odia las tardanzas. Cuando llegué a su lado, se limitó a mirarme por el rabillo del ojo y farfullar:

—Ahora lo entiendo.

—No suelo recibir cartas —aclaré—. Aunque siempre encuentro algo con qué distraerme.

Embebida de buen ánimo, no fui consciente del silencio hasta unas cuantas calles después de reparar por última vez en el mundo a mi alrededor, en lugar de evocar paisajes tropicales con Meiling siendo el alma de la fiesta. O el centenar de fiestas que hubiera fundado, de ser el caso, con bebidas de colores fluorescentes, cocos, bikinis y ese sol que aquí brillaba por su ausencia.

No la envidiaba, en realidad; yo también sabía divertirme a mi manera. Aunque tuviera que guardar las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos del abrigo para evitar que se me entumecieran los dedos, ahora conocía los beneficios del chocolate caliente para remediar casi cualquier problema. Y más que el sol o el buen tiempo, había aprendido a aceptar la lluvia y la nieve como parte de mi identidad, con las cosas buenas que pudieran haberme ofrecido. Cuántas tardes lluviosas de lectura, mojaduras no del todo accidentales esos días en los que no me creía capaz de sentir nada, pies fríos sobre la nieve del parque.

—¿Al final supiste de quién era la carta? —preguntó Shaoran.

Claro, pensé yo, de un ex-miembro de mi familia política. Morena, ojos rasgados, sonrisa ladina y pose eternamente triunfal. Caprichosa, amante de las escenitas escandalosas y los vestidos rojos, tacones de infarto, lencería fina. Luchadora aguerrida (no sólo en lo que a ciertos conocimientos de artes marciales se refiere). Divertida. Optimista. Buena gente, en el fondo.

Nada de lo que pudiera hablar sin explayarme, como me había sucedido alguna vez con Tomoyo, quizá porque Meiling era una de esas personas que suscitaban emociones tan opuestas en mí que, a cada cosa que dijera sobre ella, tendría que explicarla o contrarrestarla con unas cuantas más. No me parecía el momento ni el lugar adecuado para narrar detalles de una vida que no era la mía, especialmente si estaba sobria y ya podía divisar el teatro alzándose entre las casuchas de alrededor.

—De una persona muy querida.

—Eso ya lo supuse. —Antes de poder preguntarle de dónde había sacado esa idea, añadió—: Se te ve feliz.

—¡Ah! Bueno, es que creí que nunca más tendría noticias suyas. Se fue al extranjero y cortó toda comunicación, salvo esta carta de hoy. Me alegra mucho saber que está bien... y que se haya acordado de mí.

Me callé antes de comenzar a parlotear exactamente como no quería. Por fortuna, él no insistió. Anduvimos lo que quedaba de trecho hasta el teatro, asegurándonos antes de que fuera lo bastante temprano como para no haber nadie esperando a las puertas: ni un moro en la costa, con lo que oficialmente era nuestro día de suerte. Entramos, siendo recibidos por un aire apenas más cálido que el del exterior, y apenas habíamos puesto los pies en el salón de actos cuando a Shaoran se le ocurrió ofertar tazas de chocolate, porque no podía esperar a que Tomoyo llegara y se pusiera a prepararlo.

—La verdad es que me vendría bien un poco —admití, frotándome las manos. Los guantes eran una ayuda, pero jamás un milagro ante esta ola de crudo frío invernal—. O no podré moverme durante los ensayos.

—Dudo que ensayemos hoy, los lunes son generalmente tan poco productivos por aquí que mejor sería dedicarnos al decorado... pero veré qué puedo conseguir.

Mientras él desaparecía rumbo al taller de costura, refugio del chocolate, yo me dediqué a matar los segundos espiando el cielo a través de los ventanucos. Aún no eran las cinco y, sin embargo, la densa capa de nubes negras pretendía convencernos de que ya era noche cerrada. En cualquier momento, pensé, comenzaría a nevar y yo sólo podía confiar en que para entonces fuera libre de cualquier otra obligación.

—Vaya, qué raro verte aquí tan temprano.

Es curiosa la capacidad del ser humano para leer sonrisas en la voz de otra persona, incluso hablando por teléfono, algo que ningún actor debería obviar. Sin embargo, quizá no fuera ese sexto sentido, sino la situación, el tono o la propia identidad de mi interlocutora quien me alertó esta vez de la ponzoña en aquella curvatura de labios. Un gesto tan instintivo, tan inocente, enmascarando tan malas intenciones.

Me giré, encontrando a Rika de pie entre las butacas. Había traído un paraguas consigo, pues ella era siempre muy precavida. Lo bastante para no hacer comentarios más elocuentes de lo necesario, ni alterarse mientras esperaba alguna respuesta.

—Anunciaron nevadas para esta tarde —improvisé con la entereza y buen ánimo que aún conservaba—. ¡Mejor darme prisa y evitar sorpresas desagradables por el camino! Aunque, por correr, se me quedó el paraguas en casa.

Mi risa hizo eco en las paredes del teatro, pero no en su rostro. Con la misma sonrisa cínica de antes, tomó asiento en la butaca más cercana. La vi revisar su teléfono, mientras yo misma oteaba alternativamente la puerta del taller y la puerta de entrada al salón de actos, rogando porque alguien rompiera el incómodo silencio. Bastaron un par de minutos para que uno de mis mayores defectos acabara saliendo a la luz, impulsándome a hablar sobre cualquier tema con tal de detener este circo. _No tiene por qué ser así_, insistía esa vocecita en mi cabeza que jamás había soportado el odio de mis semejantes. _A lo mejor, si intentamos hablar con ella, podemos solucionar las cosas_.

No tenía mucho que perder.

Como quien no ha tenido una discusión consigo misma al respecto, me paseé por la sala y miré distraídamente a todas partes antes de atreverme a hablar.

—¡Joder!

Para mi sorpresa, aquello había salido de su siempre delicada boca. Y para mi fortuna, todo su odio parecía ahora concentrado en el teléfono en sus manos, de modo que no quise desperdiciar la oportunidad y me lancé al ataque con mi voz más suave.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Esa condenada pastelería...

La vi cerrar la tapa del teléfono y arrojarlo al interior de su bolso como si esperase que allí se desintegrara. Justo después debió reparar en quién era su oyente, a tiempo para ponerse en guardia, aunque no para detener mi curiosidad. Me acerqué, dos pasos nada más, de forma totalmente inocente.

—¿Trabajas ahí?

—Sí.

Una vez más tuve que recordar que nadie vivía de esto, así que la mayoría de nosotros debería buscarse una ocupación para costear sus gastos. La de Rika me resultó del todo sorprendente, aunque no falta de sentido: si hacía memoria, podía recordar las tartas que llevaba al colegio de vez en cuando para compartirlas con nosotras, o sus prodigios en la clase de cocina. Y si hacía más memoria podía recordar, también, que muchas de esas tartas eran preparadas especialmente para Yoshiyuki Terada y yo era la completa mema a quien eso le parecía muy normal.

—¡Debí haberlo imaginado! —_Debiste haber imaginado tantas cosas, Sakura_—. De pequeña se te daba muy bien la repostería. Recuerdo especialmente un postre de fresas con nata que llevaste al colegio por el festival de primavera, ¿sigues preparándolo?

—A veces.

—Entonces, tendré que pasar a comprarte uno algún día.

—Preferiría no verte por allí.

Su comentario tajante fue suficiente para volverme a la realidad, pero se necesitaría mucho más para hundir mi moral un día como hoy, así que, en lugar de hacer lo que ella quería y retirarme, reuní fuerzas suficientes para ocupar la butaca a su lado. Hastiarían simples palabras para describir la indignación en sus ojos al girarse; esperaba que también para describir la decisión en los míos. Quizá por mantenerse tranquila, volvió la vista al frente y no la apartó del escenario ni siquiera cuando le hablé.

—Escucha, Rika, de verdad entiendo que me odies, pero...

—No, no lo entiendes —interrumpió—, eso es lo peor de todo. No te atrevas a decir que es verdad, porque no tienes idea de los problemas que has causado.

—Si es por lo de Terada, perdón. —¿Era esto una especie de absurda carrera, por ver quién de las dos me echaba la culpa antes?—. Mi intención no era quedarme con su papel, ni con el de nadie más, y esto es cierto. Aunque respeto que me odies por ello, sobre todo porque, pese a todo, no tengo intención de renunciar. Hagas lo que hagas, Rika —insistí—. Me quedo. Lo siento si te molesta.

De sus labios escapó una risa que nada tenía de alegre. Tardó unos segundos en responder.

—No sólo le quitaste su papel, te llevaste mi sueño de interpretar juntos la obra de Naoko. Pero ¿sabes qué?, ni siquiera creo que eso sea lo peor. Lo peor es que estoy segura de que traerás la ruina a este sitio. Tengo esa impresión desde que llegaste y a cada día que pasa se hace más fuerte. —No tenía nada que reprochar al principio de su discurso, pues aún contaba con un mínimo de sentido común, pero sí precisé recordarle que los ensayos marchaban cada vez mejor e incluso ella recibía los elogios de todo el elenco—. No es por eso. —Con un simple movimiento de mentón, señaló la zona del taller de costura y despacho del director—. ¿O acaso lo que te traes con él no debería significar nada?

Sus comentarios al respecto distaban mucho de sorprenderme a estas alturas, pues Rika jamás me había ocultado sus sospechas. Injustificadas al principio, ciertas ahora, aunque dudaba tuviera alguna prueba a la que aferrarse aparte de sus ganas de coronarme la máxima golfa en lugar de aceptar que el puesto no era mío por eso. Ni el de golfa, ni el de actriz.

—¿Y qué más daría algo así? ¿No sería cosa nuestra, en todo caso?

—En eso también te equivocas. —Rika se giró a mirarme por primera vez en un buen rato, haciendo que me preguntara cuánto tiempo llevábamos discutiendo realmente y si los demás miembros del reparto tardarían mucho en llegar. Aunque no me quedaba claro que algo así interrumpiera la conversación, cuando estábamos tan exaltadas que cualquier giro de acontecimientos podría acabar con ambas discutiendo a los gritos—. Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él tiene que ver con el resto de actores. Shaoran no es una persona muy estable y considero que bastantes imprudencias cometió ya en un principio, dándole ese papel a una novata. No porque haya salido bien de casualidad significa que esté haciendo las cosas como debería, y si por defenderte a ti nos pone en riesgo a nosotros, entonces tendremos un problema. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? —En lugar de esperar alguna respuesta por mi parte, suspiró y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del asiento. Sus ojos volvieron al escenario; los míos no se apartaron de ella—. Si lo arruinas, todos perdemos.

Por un momento, creí comprender con claridad el problema de Rika. Más allá de que me guardase rencor por lo que había pasado, que sus esfuerzos por echarme de aquí atendieran al miedo iba adquiriendo demasiado sentido. Cuando al fin bajó la guardia para desplomarse en el asiento y perdió la vista en la oscuridad del escenario, me pareció más desamparada que iracunda. Las charlas que había tenido al respecto de este lugar y su gente me daban la razón, al igual que mi empatía.

Pese al rencor que yo pudiera guardarle a Rika por las cosas que me había hecho, ni siquiera precisaba ponerme en sus zapatos para entenderla. Este sitio era todo cuanto yo tenía, al igual que le ocurría a ella. Y a mí también me horrorizaba la idea de perderlo.

—Arruinarlo es lo último que quiero —le aseguré—. Pero, ¿sabes? aun queriéndolo, creo que haría falta mucho más que yo para lograrlo. Le importáis mucho.

—Eso no es lo que él dice. Sólo somos parte de su trabajo.

—¿Y tú le crees?

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

En el mundo real, yo carecía de las habilidades necesarias para hacer suposiciones sobre intereses ajenos, sus cuestiones personales o mentiras piadosas. Pero como en el teatro nada era muy real, podía jugar a ello cuanto quisiera al igual que jugaba a interpretar el resto de mis personajes sobre el escenario o la cama. Así, obviando deliberadamente cualquier alusión a las cosas que había oído al propio director durante esa borrachera que compartimos, preferí interpretar el rol de la perfecta erudita psicóloga.

—Usando tu propio argumento: si me defiende a mí cuando apenas me conoce, no veo por qué iba a ser distinto con quienes llevan años a su cargo.

Me acomodé todo cuanto la butaca lo permitía, pisando el asiento para poder abrazarme las rodillas y recostar el mentón sobre ellas. La tranquilidad que otorga atisbar al fin los motivos de alguien, aunque fueran sus motivos para odiarme, me invitaba a callar. El silencio no era tan incómodo cuando las cosas podían finalmente ordenarse de alguna manera. Llegué incluso a cerrar los ojos, bostezar y mantenerme en estado de duermevela hasta que volví a oír la voz de mi compañera.

—De todos modos —dijo—, lo de la pastelería no tiene nada que ver con todo esto. Prefiero que nadie vaya a verme allí, dedicándome a algo que acabé odiando... ¿Recuerdas cómo me gustaba cocinar cuando éramos niñas, Sakura? —Asentí. Ella no me vio, pero continuó hablando de todos modos—. Dejó de gustarme cuando anuncié que quería ser actriz y en casa dijeron que me dedicara a lo que _realmente_ se me daba bien —rió—. Lo peor es que tenían razón, la repostería se me da mucho mejor que esto. Pero me empeciné, y aquí sigo. Qué tontería, ¿cierto? Encerrada aquí por mi propia mano, sin poder volver atrás y tolerar un fracaso, odiando dos de las cosas que más han significado en mi vida.

Rika había sido quien me dijo, aquella vez en camerinos, que estando aquí jamás llegaría a nada. Era triste recordar eso ahora, cuando probablemente ella misma fue la primera en comprenderlo. Tener que hacerse a la idea de algo así, habiendo renegado de su otro pasatiempo, debió ser una decepción muy grande para ella. Acallé el deseo de proponerle un tratado de paz que sabía no firmaría y obvié el impulso de abrazarla. De pronto, a mí podía importarme un comino cualquier putada del pasado, pero dudaba que ella tuviera mis cambios de humor, así que me ordené ser comedida.

Seguía maquinando alguna respuesta que dar, sin que ésta fuera del todo inútil o nos hundiera en un agujero de pesimismo, cuando Shaoran volvió a aparecer. No decidí si era bueno o malo que lo hiciera sólo con una taza humeante entre las manos, aunque sí di por bueno que se hubiera dejado la bufanda en el taller. Evidentemente no cambiaría el concepto de la señorita aquí presente, pero había una diferencia reconfortante para mí entre lo que ella pudiera imaginar y una evidencia descarada.

—¿Eso es chocolate? —preguntó Rika.

—Sí, aunque sólo quedaba suficiente para una taza. —Dio un trago breve antes de acercarse para husmear la puerta de entrada—. La gente debe estar al caer.

Olvidando por un momento ese chocolate que jamás bebería, intenté reparar en la hora. Si lo comentaba tan tranquilo, apenas debía ser tiempo de empezar con los ensayos, con lo cual Rika y yo habíamos tenido una charla mucho más breve de lo que a mí me pareció.

—Se ve que no todos fueron tan _precavidos_ con esto de la nevada.

Su comentario flotó en el aire, esparciendo el veneno que tornaría las cosas como siempre, pero yo procuré aguantar la respiración.

**Escena IV**

**-Shaoran-**

—Un espejo —propuse—. En bronce, con grabados. Podrían ser pequeños, o una mariposa que ocupara todo el anverso. Hay un proverbio que dice que si la espada es el alma del samurái, el espejo es el alma de la mujer. Creo que podría aplicar muy bien a esta historia.

Chiharu y Naoko cruzaron miradas mientras el resto del elenco se paseaba de un lado a otro cargando con telas, trozos de cartón o sucedáneos, pinturas y disfraces. Mi plan, en un principio, consistió en detenerme a hablar sobre el guión con la autora, pero en medio del momento de súbita inspiración, su amiga no había podido contra la curiosidad y acabó acoplándose a la charla sin que la invitáramos. No perdí el tiempo echándola, aunque más le valía mantener la boca cerrada si quería quedarse. Coacción era lo último que necesitaba.

—No estoy muy segura...

—Además, piensa que con algo tan sencillo como eso haríamos mucho hincapié en el estatus social de Akemi —insistí—. No sólo funciona como símbolo; un bonito espejo labrado bastaría para que la gente imaginara que fue un regalo traído desde la ciudad. Que el matrimonio con Kaito le permita acceder a lujos así es exactamente lo que queremos transmitir, ¿no? El peligro que conlleva su adulterio.

Noté que me estaba entusiasmando demasiado cuando Naoko disimuló un paso atrás, así que volví a enderezar la espalda y crucé los brazos, impaciente pero tolerable.

La idea, que me había golpeado de camino aquí como una revelación, surgió de un detalle tan superfluo como el joyero que vi de refilón en casa de Sakura para martirizarme hasta poder hacer algo con ella. En un principio, lo que me hizo plantearme para qué querría un joyero alguien que ni siquiera suele usar pendientes, acabó convirtiéndose en la certeza de que ella no lo habría comprado, pasando porque era demasiado ostentoso para su gusto (por no decir _refinado_) y valdría más que un par de mensualidades de la mayoría de trabajadores; así como seguramente del dinero que ella solía gastar al mes en sus días de estudiante promedio. Entonces me pregunté también de dónde lo habría traído el psicópata, o por qué, lo cual mi cerebro derivó en Akemi y la obra por motivos razonablemente válidos. El espejo llegó después, en el ascensor. Así, mientras Sakura leía una carta, yo fui rumiando todo esto por el camino hasta poder desahogarme ahora.

—Me gusta el concepto —dijo Naoko— y sé que te centras mucho en los detalles de escenografía, pero... ¿crees que es seguro?

—Será fácil conseguir el espejo. También adaptarlo al guión, si es lo que te preocupa.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero fue Chiharu quien tuvo que explicarlo en un susurro temeroso:

—Dicen que trae mala suerte usar espejos en las obras.

—¡Ésas son bobadas!

—No para mí. —La escritora volvió a hacerse presente—. He leído varias historias al respecto, y arriesgar el estreno me parece un precio muy alto por un espejo, sin contar las desgracias que eso pudiera acarrear.

Conociendo a Naoko, no dudaba que habría devorado una biblioteca entera al respecto, pues le fascinaba meter las narices en los temas más escabrosos de la literatura y las leyendas habían sido su especialidad desde que la conozco. Concretamente, exceptuando a Fye, ella era quien tomaba más en cuenta las respectivas al teatro. Aunque a diferencia de mi opinión sobre él, pondría las manos en el fuego porque ella realmente las creyera.

De ser otras las circunstancias, mi solución a esto habría consistido en olvidar la idea del espejo o imponerme, si al fin y al cabo era quien tenía la última palabra. Pero como yo estaba demasiado emperrado a la vez que ella demasiado acobardada, preferí invertir un par de segundos en buscar el punto en común.

—Podemos cubrir la superficie de cristal con papel de aluminio —se me ocurrió—. Refleja igual, el público no notará la diferencia.

Naoko caviló la respuesta, acaso haciendo memoria entre los cientos de libros que habría leído y buscando algún párrafo al respecto. Dudaba que existiera mención a algo tan concreto, pero, aunque no muy convencida, acabaría accediendo.

—Supongo que puede funcionar.

Chiharu volvió a intervenir. Entusiasta, para mi sorpresa.

—Tengo en casa un espejo de mano que nos serviría —dijo—, pertenecía a mi abuela. Es antiguo, no una reliquia, claro, pero creo que su forma y tamaño son los adecuados. Si le ponemos el recubrimiento y decoramos un poco el reverso con la mariposa, pasaría sin dificultad por el espejo de Akemi.

Una vez que Naoko se relajó lo suficiente para sonreír, me despedí de ambas y fui en busca de Tomoyo, que estaba sentada en una de las butacas, cosiendo fuera del taller como pocas veces hacía, según ella para disfrutar del buen ambiente de trabajo que se respiraba hoy. Antes de sentarme a su lado, saqué la libreta que solía llevar en el bolsillo del abrigo y se la tendí junto con el bolígrafo reglamentario.

—Eres la única que sabe dibujar aquí —me excusé, antes de explicar la breve historia del espejo y su significado.

Mientras Tomoyo, que pareció conforme con la idea, procedía a dibujar los primeros garabatos sobre el papel, me dediqué a repasar mentalmente las actividades programadas para al menos los dos días siguientes y vigilar que el elenco siguiera entretenido con su trabajo.

Chiharu y Naoko retomaron su actividad de seleccionar aquellos pequeños objetos de attrezzo usados en anteriores obras que pudieran reciclarse para ésta. Rika acababa de unírseles, escapada de donde ahora sólo quedaban Takashi y Sakura restaurando un viejo mueble, quizá porque le hacía ley de hielo a uno y ya había tenido demasiado trato con la otra por hoy, según había podido intuir desde el despacho de Tomoyo, mientras escondía la condenada bufanda y preparaba el chocolate. Al salir, luego de demorarme lo suficiente para dejarlas acabar su conversación, parecían tan hartas la una de la otra que supuse ni siquiera acabarían lanzándose puñales voladores durante el resto de la tarde, lo cual me parecía muy bien. No tener que estar pendiente de comentarios con doble lecturas o riñas infantiles, por silenciosas que fueran, relajaba el ambiente más de lo que cabría esperarse.

Por supuesto, también podía ser yo quien estaba más relajado de lo habitual y no tener nada que ver con eso: el milagro del sexo, o el milagro de haber dormido más de ocho horas seguidas. Puede que ambas; incluso podía deberse a cierta imagen que me costaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo borrar de la memoria... en caso de que quisiera hacerlo.

Aunque en un principio sólo me había centrado en la profunda envidia del insomne, al verla dormir tan plácida pocos segundos después del último polvo (estaba cada vez más convencido de que tenía un don para ello), enseguida caería en la trampa de reparar en qué era lo que descansaba realmente al otro lado de la cama. Y tal como ocurrió con el espejo, fue otro insignificante detalle el encargado de darme la clave: la almohada con la que ella me golpeara horas atrás, desencadenando una breve pero intensa lucha contra algunas de sus semejantes, había tenido un trágico desenlace y sus restos quedaron esparcidos por gran parte de la habitación. Nada de importancia, al menos hasta que la luz débil del sol bañó las plumas sobre su cuerpo dormido, evocándome aquel delirio ególatra, rozando lo patético, que meses atrás me llevó a reclamar una ayuda divina en la que no creía siquiera.

Casualidad, destino, suerte, ironía o absurdo; cualquier nombre que pudiera dársele no cambiaba el hecho de que se me había concedido. Me gustaría saber cuántos idiotas podían exigir un milagro y recibirlo sin salir a buscarlo siquiera, cuántos de aquéllos pocos a los que se les agraciara serían conscientes de lo que tenían y, finalmente, cuántos rebasarían el límite humano de su propia soberbia para renegar de ello. Esperaba que no muchos más, aunque de sobra sabía que el mundo estaba lleno de tarados.

Estiré el brazo para quitar una a una la decena de plumas que tenía en el pelo, mientras en lugar de aumentar, la luz se hacía más tenue cada vez. No precisé girarme a ver la ventana a mis espaldas para entender que el cielo se estaba nublando, al igual que la tarde en que había caído con la lluvia, sobre el teatro, porque estos ángeles no se aparecían tras un rayo de sol. Recuerdo que por alguna de esas plumas ella se movió, quiero creer que sin despertar, acortando distancias para acomodarse en un abrazo no del todo accidental por mi parte. Nunca me atreví a apartarla. El calor que irradiaba hizo que de pronto me pesara todo el cuerpo, así que me habría abandonado al sueño en algún punto indeterminado de la mañana, e incluso cuando reaccioné a eso de las tres de la tarde, por obra y gracia del despertador en la mesita tras mi espalda, procuré apagarlo con la menor brusquedad posible. Algo bastante inútil, pensaría después: Sakura era esa clase de personas capaces de dormir con una orquesta tocando junto a su cama, no necesariamente por culpa de la medicación.

—Shaoran. —Al girar la cabeza, algo similar a un palo se me enterró en la mejilla. Entendí que era el bolígrafo cuando Tomoyo lo apartó, golpeando con él la libreta abierta en su regazo—. ¿Me concedes tu atención un momento?

A simple vista, el cuaderno apareció ante mí plagado de mariposas desde una gran multitud de ángulos. Sin embargo, noté algo raro en cuanto lo tuve en mis manos y pude observar los dibujos a la distancia adecuada.

—Oye, éstas no son mariposas.

—Exacto. —Tomoyo se inclinó hacia mí, señalando las alas abiertas del insecto en el centro de la página—. Me gusta tu idea, pero teniendo en cuenta la historia, creo que podemos darle otra vuelta de tuerca. ¿Akemi no te recuerda más a una polilla?

Un estruendo que pareció llegar desde todas partes hizo que ambos saltáramos en las butacas, dejando el cuaderno y a sus polillas olvidado en donde hubiera caído. Instintivamente recorrí la sala con la mirada, haciendo un recuento veloz de todos los miembros del reparto, que por fortuna estaban de una pieza aunque algo asustados. Rika, Chiharu y Naoko permanecían aún con varios cachivaches en las manos, mirando el escenario en donde Sakura y Takashi aguardaban de pie, pálidos como muertos, aferrados el uno al otro. Se había alzado una polvareda en uno de los rincones más oscuros del escenario, del que ninguno de ellos apartaba la vista. Al acercarme, pude oír los pasos de Tomoyo y el resto tras de mí, pero ninguno de ellos me siguió una vez que trepé hasta las tablas.

—Creo que se ha caído algo —dijo Sakura cuando pasé por su lado.

Se me escapó un suspiro de alivio al identificar el foco tumbado en el suelo, porque fue a aterrizar en una zona en donde los actores no solían detenerse a esperar ni mucho menos representar escenas debido a la escasa visibilidad. Eché un vistazo de precaución al techo, de donde ahora no colgaban más que cables, y me acerqué a comprobar el estado de un foco que llevaba aquí desde el Paleozoico. Lamentablemente, ahí murió parte de mi alivio, confirmando que había quedado inservible y pensando en lo caras que solían ser estas porquerías.

—Sólo es un foco —anuncié, sobre todo a la gente que se había quedado abajo—. Planeaba revisar toda la instalación la semana que viene, pero al parecer tendré que hacerlo antes. —Miré la hora en mi teléfono y me acerqué al borde del escenario, encontrándome con unas caras más consternadas de lo que esperaba para un incidente no del todo anormal—. Mañana mismo. Hoy es algo tarde, de hecho, ya es hora de volver a casa.

Aun siendo la más supersticiosa de todas, me extrañó ver a Naoko tan afectada. Apenas se había movido del punto de partida, sosteniendo un objeto irreconocible entre las manos, imaginaba que sacado de la caja a su derecha. Rika fue la primera en notar esto, aunque Chiharu le siguió de inmediato en cuanto vio que avanzaba hacia ella y le acariciaba los hombros como si intentara hacerla reaccionar.

—Calma, no ha sido nada. —Naoko respondió con un murmullo que no llegué a entender desde aquí, pero a juzgar por la cara de Rika se trataba de algo importante. Sin soltar a su amiga, giró la cabeza hacia mí antes de hablar—. Deja al menos la luz fantasma hasta el estreno, ¿quieres? Así nos quedaremos todos un poco más tranquilos.

Odiaba ceder a aquella estúpida costumbre de dejar una última luz encendida en el teatro, incluso cuando estuviera vacío, supuestamente para evitar que los espíritus se adueñaran del recinto e hicieran esta clase de cosas. Tal costumbre había dejado de practicarse bajo este techo desde que Fye abandonara su cargo, pero una vez más preferí optar por la paz común, concediendo el capricho hasta después de la obra, si eso conseguía tranquilizar a nuestra cada vez más paranoica guionista. Asentí escuetamente antes de que sus guardianas le dieran la vuelta, guiándola hacia la salida, en donde las tres desaparecieron. Una mano me golpeó entonces el hombro. Resultó ser Takashi, que señaló el foco abandonado y se ofreció a ayudarme a cargarlo hasta algún sitio en donde estorbara menos. Fue de gran ayuda, pues pesaba como una tonelada, pero tuve que rechazar su oferta de conseguirme otro una vez le dejamos fuera de ojos curiosos.

—Me las arreglaré —le dije, porque conocía su propensión a meterse en los peores chanchullos y eso ahora era menos conveniente que nunca—. No te preocupes.

Él se encogió de hombros, despreocupado como siempre, y se acercó a darme una palmada amistosa en la espalda en lo que supuse era su despedida.

—Como quieras. Pero, disculpa la indiscreción... —reprimí a duras penas el impulso de alejarme hasta la otra punta del teatro cuando prácticamente tuve su nariz en la oreja—, ¿eso que huelo son rosas silvestres?

—¡Largo de aquí, Takashi!

Maldije la hora en que se me ocurrió lavarme la cabeza con algo que no fuera jabón mientras el desgraciado marchaba tan campante, saludándonos con apenas un ademán y las risitas que esperaba fuera el único en entender. Sakura ya había bajado del escenario para cuando yo lo hice, aunque fue Tomoyo quien me dio la bienvenida.

—Menudo susto —comentó en un suspiro, reteniendo contra el pecho la libreta que ya había recuperado—. Tuvimos suerte de que nadie saliera herido.

—Bueno, estábamos bastante lejos de allí...

—Aun así. —Tomoyo me devolvió la libreta antes de meter la mano en su bolso para sacar el teléfono que llevaba a todas partes—. Haré un par de llamadas, creo saber quién puede conseguirnos otro de ésos cuanto antes. Mejor, si es posible.

—Eh, para el carro —la atajé, a sabiendas de que "mejor" significaba, en su idioma, algún tipo de foco cuasi-alienígena que costaría más que dos riñones y uno de mis ojos—. Deja que eche un vistazo por un par de sitios que conozco antes de tener que recurrir a tus tiendas para ricos.

—Tranquilo, correré con los gastos.

—No puedo pedirte eso.

—No me lo estás pidiendo. Tómalo como un regalo para el teatro en lugar de uno para ti —insistió, buscando ya algún número en la agenda—. A fin de cuentas yo también disfruto de él; de vez en cuando puedo aportar cosas, sobre todo si el dinero dista mucho de ser un problema. —Iba a abrir la boca para quejarme, aún sin saber qué decir, pero ella se acercó el teléfono al oído y remató la faena—: Además, no sabes si conseguirás uno barato a tiempo. Descuidar nuestra primera obra original por algo así sería injusto para todos.

Dicho esto, se alejó un par de metros de nosotros y comenzó a parlotear con quien fuera estuviese al otro lado de la línea. Debía admitir que tenía razón en cada uno de los puntos, aunque el orgullo se retorcería en mi estómago hasta que encontrara algo mejor que hacer. Como la que era siempre mi primera opción, extraje de la cajetilla el cigarro de la derrota y me lo fumé mientras esperaba.

—¿Esto pasa muy seguido? —preguntó, un rato después, la vocecita a mi lado.

—Sí, por eso estamos todos muertos.

—Hablo en serio.

—No es la primera vez, aunque sí el primer foco —expliqué, apagando la colilla del cigarro contra la suela de mi zapato—. Habré visto una o dos de éstas en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, y fueron durante la regencia de Fye. —Me encogí de hombros—. Cuerdas mal anudadas, algún gancho oxidado... Suelo hacer revisiones periódicas, pero se ve que el foco aguantó menos de lo que esperaba. Este sitio se cae a trozos.

—Bueno, mejor eso que alguien conspirando desde las sombras para tirarte candelabros encima.

Al entender la referencia, también entendí la risa tonta que disimuló pobremente tras la manga de su abrigo, pero no me uní a su fiesta del humor. Si hablaba de gente conspirando en las sombras, teníamos un amplio abanico de sospechosos entre los que elegir. Incluso habiéndola descartado a ella, dándole a Tomoyo el beneficio de la duda y asumiendo que a falta de sótanos tampoco teníamos Fantasma de la Ópera, alguien había difundido el rumor sobre la venta del teatro. Pero que me aspen si sabía quién era, o si iba a dejar que ese pensamiento me rondara la cabeza cuando estaba tan sereno como hoy.

—Ves demasiadas películas.

—¡Es un libro! —me gritó—. Hasta tiene su propio musical —añadió en un susurro; todo innecesario en tanto que si llevaba media vida escondido aquí era obvio que no sólo conocía la existencia de la novela de Gastón Leroux o el musical de Webber. Justo entonces regresaría Tomoyo, portadora de una enorme sonrisa, alzando el teléfono como si de un trofeo se tratara.

—Excelentes noticias: tendremos nuevo foco entre esta semana y la siguiente, aunque también me he tomado la libertad de pedir un par de cosillas más que nos vendrán bien para el estreno. Mientras tanto, podemos arreglarnos para los ensayos con lo que tenemos ahora, ¿cierto?

Era en estos momentos cuando no sabía si querer a Tomoyo o arrojarle algo a la cabeza. No sólo era más convincente de lo que pudiera convenir a cualquier ser humano a su alrededor, sino que, además de ello o de disfrutar derrochando en regalos para quien jamás podría retribuirle de forma ni remotamente justa, se daba el lujo de aportar aún más. Por supuesto, ni pedía tu opinión ni le interesaba tenerla. Y como sus intenciones eran siempre la cumbre del altruismo, costaba reprochar algo al respecto sin sentirte un desagradecido. De esta forma, te convertías en una fusión de resignación-gratitud difícil de expresar.

—De verdad, no era necesario. Pero gracias.

—Te he dicho que no lo hago por ti, así que tampoco me agradezcas. —Zanjó el tema con el mismo teléfono que lo había empezado, dejándolo caer una vez más en las profundidades de su bolso. Yo ya había sacado las llaves que cerrarían por hoy el teatro y comenzado a pensar en el libro que me tocaría leer si había olvidado a Stendhal en casa de Sakura, cuando Tomoyo chasqueó los dedos, haciéndolos sonar como un cepo al cerrarse—. ¿Estáis muy ocupados esta tarde? —preguntó. Seguramente por temor a que su pervertida cabeza relacionara nuestros planes por separado con alguna actividad en conjunto, ambos negamos al instante—. Entonces, tengo una propuesta que quizá os interese.

Por un momento, cruzó mi mente la idea de dejar la bufanda en su taller hasta que pudiera sacarla de incógnito, cualquiera de las noches en las que era el último en abandonar el teatro. Pero de inmediato recordé la alerta de nevadas y pensé que, si pretendía sacarnos de la cueva para organizar excursiones a algún sitio como auguraba ese brillo en sus ojos, la discreción tenía un límite. Hasta la consideración hacia su enamoramiento platónico podía joderse, si eso implicaba helarme.

—¿Con paseo a la intemperie?

—Sí.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

**Escena V**

**-Sakura-**

Mi plan había comenzado como lo más inocente del mundo: simple interés en conocer las noticias tras aquella llamada; interés que se transformó en preocupación conforme pasaban los segundos y Tomoyo continuaba razonando con quien estuviera al otro lado del teléfono, llegando a considerar la idea de intervenir si su ayuda se frustraba, aun si debía recurrir a Fujitaka de ser el caso. Por fortuna no fue necesario maquinar la excusa que justificase un pedido de tal calibre al único capaz de conseguirlo, pero eso no significó que pudiera irme a casa cuando estaba ya todo solucionado. Y aunque todavía me temblaban las rodillas luego del susto con el foco, debía admitir que la sonrisa ansiosa de Tomoyo me causaba una curiosidad tan terrible que fui incapaz de negar cualquiera que fuera su propósito.

¿Maquiavélico?, lo más probable. ¿Siniestro? estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

No quise alarmarme cuando la vi echar un vistazo rápido a mis espaldas antes de acercarse, tomarme las manos enguantadas y observarme en silencio unos segundos. Tomoyo solía tener todas estas cosas por costumbre, pero yo siempre fracasaba a la hora de habituarme, en especial si tenía todo el aspecto de estar tramando algo, aprovechando que nos habíamos quedado solas.

—Tengo que consultarte una cosa sobre la boda. —Estaba a punto de relajarme y dejar que me contagiara de su entusiasmo, pero algo se rompió, no sé si en su mueca o en un mal presentimiento que confirmaría casi al instante—. Con toda la emoción del momento, olvidé extender la invitación a tu novio. Seguro quieres ir con él. Perdona si esto te ha causado algún problema, obviamente Eriol será bien recibido.

—Bueno, no creo que sea necesario invitarle. —Cuando las manos de Tomoyo me dieron un suave apretón, entendí que debía explicarme mejor. Era su boda, al fin y al cabo, así que merecía algo más que una excusa pasada por agua—. Llevo un par de semanas sin verle. Nos estamos dando un tiempo, o como sea que le llamen a esto. Veo difícil que me acompañe a la boda con las cosas como están.

—Vaya, qué inoportuna soy. Lo lamento mucho, Sakura.

—No te preocupes.

Así como esos comentarios jamás eran suficiente para la gente de este teatro, mucho menos lo eran para ella. Tomoyo tenía la capacidad, o el defecto, de preocuparse por mí hasta límites insospechados.

—¿Y tú, te sientes bien?

Si contestara con la cabeza, habría dicho que no. Que a diario me acordaba de él, especulando sobre dónde dormiría o qué estaría haciendo, porque seguía preocupada por Eriol desde la última vez que hablamos. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo decía otras cosas. Decidió recordarme lo relajada que me sentía ahora que no debía rendir cuentas a nadie, lo feliz que me hacía poder quedarme despierta hasta la hora que me diera la gana, ensayar muecas ante el espejo o releer mis diálogos de la obra sin tener que esconder el guión entre las mantas, comer lo que quisiera, meterme en cama con los zapatos puestos o pisar la mesita de la sala mientras escuchaba mi música a todo volumen en el sofá.

Y aunque mi consciencia no estaba del todo limpia, poco podía hacer al respecto, teniendo en cuenta que fue Eriol mismo quien dispuso (como siempre) que sólo volviéramos a vernos en el hospital el día de mi cita. Si él así lo quería, yo no iba a torturarme llevándole la contraria o teniéndole presente más de lo que correspondía. Contaba con pasatiempos de sobra para distraerme.

—Ni te imaginas —reí.

Mi arranque de sinceridad nos sorprendió a ambas, pero no dediqué ni un instante a preguntarme en qué momento había comenzado a decir las cosas sin que me obligaran. O quizá sí un instante. Pero no más que eso.

Tomoyo también optó por quitar peso al asunto. Me soltó las manos para dar una de sus clásicas palmadas en el aire, como cada vez que le gustaba el resultado de un traje o las cosas salían a su modo.

—¡Me alegra saberlo! Y, si me permites ser un poco egoísta —añadió—, es un alivio. Así no tendré que preocuparme porque tu vestido vaya conjuntado con él. ¿Sabes lo boba que me sentí al olvidarlo? Imagínate: encontrar los zapatos perfectos y que los suyos no combinen. —Su preocupación al respecto escapaba a todos mis parámetros, pero intenté ponerme en su lugar y asentí. ¿Cuán horroroso podía ser eso?—. Por cierto, ¿qué tal se te da andar con tacones?

Hice un repaso mental de aquel rincón de mi habitación dedicado al calzado, no muy amplio. Ni localizado. De hecho, había zapatos tirados por todo mi armario y a veces costaba encontrar la pareja de cada uno. Evidentemente, ninguno de ellos con más plataforma que mis botines militares.

—Tuve que usar tacones alguna vez —admití con cierta vergüenza—, pero no sé qué habrá sido de esos zapatos. No suelo asistir a las ceremonias que los requieren, así que el calzado plano es mi héroe de cada día.

A Tomoyo debió parecerle gracioso imaginarme andando como un pato cojo, porque se rió. Y yo me habría reído también, de no estar repentinamente preocupada por mi integridad física si se me ocurría beber demasiado en la boda. La última vez que me había puesto unos tacones era adolescente y abstemia, así que mi torpeza quedaba compensada, pero teniendo en cuenta que la abstinencia había pasado a la historia más lejana de mi vida en muchos aspectos, imaginar el resultado no fue del todo alentador.

—Lo suponía. No te preocupes, conseguiremos unos que resulten cómodos y también unos planos, a juego con el vestido, para que te los pongas si te duelen los pies. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Bailar tanto el vals puede resultar agotador.

—Ya lo creo.

—Entonces, podemos ir a echar un vistazo a las tiendas ahora. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Pero no tenías una propuesta que hacer?

—¡Claro! ¡Ir a comprar tus zapatos!

Tomoyo consiguió marearme hasta el punto de casi hallar sentido a sus argumentos. Pero había algo que no cuadraba en toda esta historia, más allá de invitaciones no enviadas, insultos a la moda, mi falta de equilibrio o sus remedios milagrosos. Si me había llevado de la mano justo a donde quería o sus planes circulares eran obra del destino, no lo sabía, pero al menos requería un mínimo de excusas para dejarme engañar.

—¿Y se supone que Li aceptará acompañarnos?

—Ya lo ha hecho.

—Pero si no le has dicho a dónde vamos.

—Precisamente. —Se asomó tras mi hombro, saludando al recién llegado—. Te explicaré luego —murmuró—. Eh, Shaoran, ¿podemos salir ya? El centro comercial abre hasta tarde, pero necesitaremos tiempo.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estábamos, vi que se tenía subido el cuello del abrigo. No por el frío, pensé, o al menos no directamente. Me pareció una medida de seguridad algo exagerada, teniendo en cuenta que si alguien tenía grandes teorías conspiranoicas acerca de nosotros, más que Rika o cualquier persona en este teatro, ésa era Tomoyo. Poco podría empeorarlo una simple bufanda.

—¿Y a qué quieres ir al centro comercial? —preguntó.

—Te explicaré luego.

Tomoyo echó a andar, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada inquisidora que se clavó en su espalda e incluso olvidando su consideración hacia mí, cuando fui la siguiente interrogada. En silencio, por supuesto. Ese ceño siempre hablaba por sí mismo.

—¡Yo no sé nada! —me defendí, alzando las manos antes de apurar el paso tras la huella de mi amiga.

Fuera del teatro, la temperatura había bajado un par de grados en las últimas horas y el cielo estaba tan encapotado que parecía mucho más tarde de lo que realmente era. Me guardé las manos en los bolsillos mientras oía las llaves girando en el portal y jugué a observar mi propio aliento contra la luz de las farolas, suplicando en mi fuero interno una bonita nevada en el camino de vuelta a casa. No había traído música hoy, pero tampoco la necesitaba. Si el entusiasmo era suficiente, podría hacerla sonar dentro de mi cabeza. La cuestión era si repetir con Danny Elfman o decantarme por Nick Cave y _Fifteen feet of pure white snow_. Pensé en ello durante gran parte del camino, mientras Tomoyo me conducía cual perro lazarillo tomándome del brazo y yo perdía el hilo de la conversación, en caso de que la hubiera, pero jamás decidí nada al respecto porque la imagen de Tomoeda bajo un manto blanco acaparaba toda mi capacidad neuronal.

El centro comercial estaba atestado cuando llegamos, y la decoración fue la encargada de recordarme que no faltaba tanto para San Valentín, al menos según el criterio de los comercios. Entre cientos de corazones de papel maché, la calefacción pareció ahogar un poco más, así que me libré de todo el abrigo que llevaba tan pronto como pude.

—Cada año empiezan antes —suspiró Tomoyo, quitándose la chaqueta sin prisa pero sin pausa—. Aunque ahora mismo, eso no nos concierne. —Apuntó a la señal sobre las escaleras mecánicas—. Lo nuestro es la tercera planta, en donde se encuentra una de las tiendas más bonitas que conozco.

Alguien debió advertirme de su concepto de "bonito" antes de poner el primer pie dentro de aquella tienda, que más que tienda parecía un palacio, pues a punto estuve de atragantarme con el recuerdo de mi billetera vacía al notar que ninguno de los vestidos del escaparate tenían precio. Eso solía significar sólo una cosa en el mundo: quien tuviera el atrevimiento de probárselos debía estar dispuesto a hacer temblar su tarjeta de crédito si quería llevarlos a casa. Y vamos, yo no era pobre, pero contar con una mensualidad generosa o el amparo de esa cuenta de ahorros cortesía de mi padre, era una cuestión muy distinta a pretender gastar cantidades desorbitadas de dinero en un par de zapatos que me pondría una vez en la vida. Sin contar con que seguramente los acabaría perdiendo.

Callé, porque borrar con cualquier comentario al respecto, por delicado que fuera, la sonrisa deslumbrante que me dio Tomoyo al situarnos en el centro de la sala, me habría matado de culpabilidad. Así que procuré concentrarme en el terciopelo de los sofás, el dorado de las lámparas y el brillo cegador del suelo mientras volvía a mis súplicas mentales, esta vez dejando de lado la nieve para rezar porque no encontrásemos ningún zapato adecuado aquí.

Devolví un saludo nervioso a la mujer tras el mostrador, cuya ayuda Tomoyo rechazó con su habitual cortesía, y la seguí cabizbaja hasta un perchero cercano. Iba a preguntarle qué hacía manoseando vestidos cuando veníamos por otra cosa, pero recordarle los zapatos habría sido muy estúpido por mi parte. La oí suspirar con ensoñación un par de veces, retirando algunos ejemplares para estudiarlos desde todos los ángulos posibles.

—Éste de aquí es ideal —dijo, izando un vestido en tonos dorados, tan ostentoso que yo sólo podía imaginar digno del carnaval en Venecia— para una Desdémona, ¿no crees?

Por lo visto, mi opinión no iba tan desencaminada, aunque más que eso me distrajo el hecho de ser al fin consciente de lo que Shaoran podía venir a hacer con nosotras. La pregunta había ido dirigida a él, que se acercó a examinar la pieza. Primero las mangas, luego, enaguas, por último un breve toque en el pecho y un chasquido de lengua como sentencia final.

—Demasiado escote.

—Podría modificarlo para la ocasión —insistió Tomoyo, sin desanimarse un ápice. Imaginé que tantos años tratando con él le habrían vuelto totalmente insensible a su aspereza y deseé poder decir lo mismo, en menos tiempo si era posible—. Abotonado hasta el cuello, toda una dama. Aunque ciertamente arruinaría un poco el diseño... ¿no podemos pasarlo por alto?

—Claro. Y como en esta versión Otelo sospecharía de su virtud desde el primer momento, de paso nos ahorramos a Yago en el plantel.

—¿Los compras y modificas para las obras? —intervine, sin saber si aligeraba la tensión o echaba más leña al fuego.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, acercándose para hablar en voz baja.

—En realidad, raramente compro algo aquí —dijo—. Me gusta venir a inspirarme, volver con ideas al teatro e improvisar alguna versión más económica y por supuesto con mi toque personal. A veces incluso hago que Shaoran me acompañe, necesito su aprobación antes de ponerme a coser algo si luego no dejará que nadie se lo ponga. Es muy pesado con los detalles, el rigor histórico es su fuerte y nos lo hace sufrir a todos.

Comprendí que había iniciado una nueva discusión cuando el corro se cerró en nuestro pequeño rincón de la tienda, pero no supe cómo terminarla.

—Los detalles dan coherencia a la obra, te lo he dicho mil veces. En cuanto aparece el primer elemento discordante —señaló el escote del vestido—, la trama pierde credibilidad y el público se distrae.

—¡El público ni siquiera lo nota! Para ellos, vale más un precioso brocado que mil referencias correctas. La estética siempre prima en estas cosas.

—¡No es más importante que la historia! Y sé que si por ti fuera, llenarías el escenario de colores y telas que allí, en ese momento, no podían conseguirse o ni siquiera existían, pero no vas a ganar la discusión mientras ese antro sea mío.

—¿Ahora entiendes lo que digo? —suspiró ella, volviéndose hacia mí—. Es como ese amigo gay que te acompaña a elegir ropa, pero sólo distingue los colores suficientes para discutirte por ellos cuando te sales un poquito del guión.

—A lo mejor tú eres mi amiga gay, Tomoyo.

El vestido regresó a su sitio en el perchero, relegado al olvido junto con sus compañeros porque Desdémona había seducido a Otelo con su belleza inocente y no su bonito par de tetas comprimidas en un corsé, como el resto de las mortales. Porque eran otras épocas, y en aquel tiempo ligarte a un moro de dos metros que se pasó la vida en el campo de batalla resultaría más fácil para las vírgenes cristianas de lo que era ahora. Si Shakespeare así lo decía, debía ser sagrado. Pero, en tal caso, yo debía ser la blasfema incapaz de creer semejante patraña, especialmente en este momento de mi vida.

—Pues a mí me parece —dije, volviendo a quitar el vestido de la percha— que Tomoyo ofrece un punto de vista muy interesante y habría que darle la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

—No va con el personaje.

—Entonces, cambia el personaje.

—¿Por qué iba a querer hacer eso?

—¡Quizá porque alguien se canse, en algún momento de la Historia, de ver a los mismos personajes morir de la misma forma en cada adaptación! —exclamé—. ¡A lo mejor, si Desdémona usara vestidos escotados el final sería muy distinto y Otelo recibiría lo que merece por creerse cualquier calumnia!

Aunque fiel partidaria de un final en donde el traidor Yago fuese el único perjudicado mientras el resto de personajes que había manipulado sólo merecerían alguna lección sobre confianza, control de la ira y defensa personal según el caso, me había exaltado tanto con la discusión que de pronto era yo quien pretendía arreglar la historia matando a otros personajes.

Para salir del apuro, solucioné mi falta de lógica con algo tan espectacular como poco conveniente: asegurándome de que el vestido no tocara el suelo, lo arrastré conmigo al probador e hice una desaparición triunfal entre juramentos que sólo se vino abajo al cerrar el telón, quiero decir, la cortinilla del vestuario y enfrentarme a la criatura acomplejada que pedía una justificación desde el otro lado del espejo. Con tanta paciencia como pude reunir en los segundos que tomó quitarme la ropa y embutirme en aquel vestido, le expliqué que debía hacerlo por Desdémona. Ni el corsé ni el escote tendrían nada que ver con nosotras, sino con su honor, su memoria y quizá una buena causa futura. Por la justicia, el teatro, la igualdad de sexos, los altibajos hormonales, mi necesidad repentina de montar una escenita o cualquier otra cosa. Menos mal que no hay ningún chupón a la vista.

Tomé aire antes de subir la cremallera, más por lo ajustado del vestido que por falta de arrojo, y salir de vuelta al exterior. Tuve que alzar la falda, demasiado larga para quien va descalza, procurando no arruinar con un tropiezo toda la soberbia que necesitaba aparentar y tanto costaba mantener sintiéndome desnuda. Detuve mis pasos a un metro de ellos, distancia suficiente para que contemplaran mi obra pero tampoco me intimidaran demasiado. A un metro podía llegar a estar el público; a un metro la actriz que interpretaba.

—Si yo hubiera vestido así la víspera, en lugar de abotonarme hasta las orejas —improvisé con mi voz más dulce, fingiendo acomodar delicadamente las mangas del vestido—, quizá tendría también el valor para dormir desnuda aquella noche. Aun en caso de que el moro persistiera en su intento, un sólo instante de duda bastaría para aprovechar mi movilidad y partirle una lámpara en la cabeza, mientras acuso a Yago de traidor ante nobleza y lacayos. Otelo podría recapacitar cuando despierte, pues en el fondo soy una mujer piadosa, temerosa de Dios.

Si existía una cuarta pared entre el público y el actor, fue Tomoyo la encargada de derribarla, corriendo hasta mí para acomodar de formas incomprensibles la falda del vestido, el pelo sobre mis hombros e incluso los despojos de maquillaje que, como siempre, tendría esparcidos por media cara. No contenta con ello, me arrastró hasta uno de los sofás cercanos y sentó sobre el terciopelo con cuidados dignos de la realeza. Entonces, Desdémona se me escurrió entre los dedos y volví a ser yo, a merced de la mujer que tan pronto me hacía fotos con su teléfono, como murmuraba elogios a mi alrededor o sencillamente desaparecía de mi vista. Shaoran se sentó a mi izquierda, porque el sofá se lo permitía.

—Creí que te gustaba _Otelo_.

—Me gusta —confirmé de inmediato—, pero un cambio también podría ser divertido. Todos conocemos la obra original, ¿no es cierto? Si el público quisiera verla representada fielmente, podría encontrarla en multitud de teatros, pero sólo habría una Desdémona con un vestido como éste, dando lamparazos a su marido en lugar de resignarse a morir por algo que ni siquiera ha hecho.

—Seguro. Y ese escote ha estado a punto de convencerme, pero no puedo aceptar la oferta.

—¿Por qué no?

Me sorprendí al sentir un roce en el tobillo, pero la sangre volvió a circular con normalidad en cuanto vi que se trataba de Tomoyo, apartando el vuelo de la falda para poder calzarme un zapato traído de quién sabía dónde.

—Porque algo así no tendría nada que ver conmigo —dijo Shaoran—. Aunque permanezco tras bambalinas, formo parte de la obra tanto como esa Desdémona. Si tú fueras la actriz, Tomoyo el vestuario y Naoko la guionista encargada de versionar el clásico, yo sería el encargado de aunar esos elementos como mejor me representen. Es mi rol, no voy a renunciar a él.

La culpabilidad fue la única capaz de detenerme. Una vez normalizado el ritmo cardíaco y recuperada la consciencia comprendí que, por muy noble que fuera mi causa, me estaba tomando demasiadas atribuciones. Yo no me consideraba la clase de persona que iba pisoteando el trabajo de los demás, siquiera arrastrándoles hacia donde me convenía. No obstante, antes de darme cuenta, había robado aquel personaje, sin pensar en nadie más que en mí o en lo estimulante que sería representar a mi Desdémona ante un público sorprendido por la novedad.

—Perdona, no era mi intención. Nunca lo había pensado así.

—De todos modos, aun si contáramos con personajes suficientes para interpretar a todos los que requiere el guión, dudo que te diera a ti el papel de Desdémona —añadió, apoyándose en el respaldo—. No suelo repetir protagonistas en obras cercanas. Cuando Fye lo hizo, el teatro se llenó de gente con complejo de diva, así que es mejor ir rotando a los actores para que no se acostumbren ni se adueñen de personajes como si fueran sus mismísimos creadores. Si me rigiera por favoritismos, Takashi tendría un mejor papel ahora y tú un puesto principal asegurado, pero eso no funciona. Espero que lo entiendas.

—Lo entiendo.

—Bien.

Tomoyo llenó el silencio con el sonido de papel y cajas, probándome un zapato tras otro como buscando a Cenicienta mientras yo no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquella explicación. Más allá de mi berrinche con _Otelo_, rumié sobre aquello de la identidad y asumí que, ya que él tenía la suya como director, Tomoyo como costurera o Naoko como escritora, también debía tener yo la mía como actriz, dentro de lo contradictorio que pudiera resultar el concepto. Me pregunté cuál era, qué la definiría, cuándo lograría verla. Si Shaoran tenía su rigor en el método, Tomoyo el barroco en la estética y Naoko la excentricidad en sus guiones, ¿en qué aspectos podría diferenciarme yo del resto del elenco? ¿en qué consistía exactamente mi toque personal?

Pensé que quizá él podría orientarme al respecto, así que en cuanto Tomoyo me probó el último de los zapatos que había en las cajas y dejó mi pie libre hasta nuevo aviso, aproveché para preguntar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, me distrajo un comentario desde algún punto no muy lejano de la sala.

_¿Ésa de ahí no es la hija de Nadeshiko?_

_Está muy cambiada._

Al buscarlas con tanto disimulo como permitía tener que asomar la cabeza tras al respaldo del sofá, confirmé que se trataba de dos señoras mayores, que habían dejado de probarse sombreros para mirarme con el descaro típico de la edad. Decidí devolverles el favor, eliminando toda sutileza hasta que al fin salieron de la tienda cuchicheando, probablemente sobre lo que sería la noticia del día entre su círculo cercano de amigas.

No era, ni mucho menos, la primera vez que algo así pasaba. Mi madre era famosa, especialmente en su propio barrio, así que para Tomoeda yo era lo más lejano a una simple desconocida. Al tratarse de un pueblo pequeño, cada oriundo de la zona estaba al tanto de la historia aunque la mayoría soliera guardar respetuoso silencio. Lo que más me sorprendió del asunto, si he de ser sincera, fue la altura del año, pues generalmente esta clase de anécdotas me las reservaba para las fechas cercanas al festival; no en pleno invierno.

Las primeras veces me habían afectado mucho, pero el paso de los años había ido fortaleciendo la coraza hasta el punto de pretender que no había oído nada. Fui incapaz de convencerme de ello en esta ocasión, pero el impacto se redujo a un nudo en el estómago, respirar hondo un par de veces e intentar volver a la búsqueda de una identidad profesional. Algo que quizá habría resultado, de haber estado sola.

—Podrías haber empezado por ahí. —Shaoran habló en voz baja, pero pude oírle sin problemas—. El nombre de tu madre —apuntó—, jamás lo mencionaste.

Yo palié la tensión trazando círculos con el dedo índice sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá.

—¿La conocías, acaso?

—Durante los primeros veranos que pasé aquí, vi carteles con su nombre por todas partes. Al principio creí que era sólo el nombre del festival. Cuando pregunté, me dijeron que la tal Nadeshiko fue una modelo que tuvo una muerte algo... En fin, jamás le hice caso al tema, así que hasta ahora tampoco se me había ocurrido asociarte con ella, pero es cierto que te pareces mucho a la mujer de las fotos.

Sabía de sobra a qué carteles se refería, aunque no creí que él llegara a verlos. Después del asesinato de mi madre, cada vez que se acercaba el aniversario de su muerte las calles se llenaban de su foto en blanco y negro a modo de homenaje. Fue muy querida por todos, imagino que al igual que la mayoría de estrellas que se precipitan en la cumbre de su fama, así que la costumbre perduró un par de años. De esto me enteraría tiempo después, quizá al cuarto o quinto aniversario, pues antes ni siquiera salía de casa rondando esas fechas. Por suerte para mí, a estas alturas ya no debía cruzarme con conmemoraciones de aquel episodio que tanto me esforzaba por negar cada vez que cantaran las cigarras, pero quedaban trazos. Siempre quedarían.

—Ya no los ponen.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Te hubiera creído desde el principio.

A estas alturas, el interrogatorio habría comenzado a molestarme seriamente si no estuviera resignada a su curiosidad. Confiar en que Shaoran no preguntara cosas era como pretender que el mar no intente tragarte cuando baja la marea. Puedes luchar un rato, nadar a la deriva, pero tu suerte se acaba si nadie intercede a tiempo. Como en este caso dudaba que alguien fuera a aparecer, decidí terminar la faena lo antes posible y esperar que no insistiera con el tema en lo que durase nuestra relación.

—Aquí todo el mundo sabe quién soy y lo que ocurrió —dije—, así que todos lo lamentaban mucho. Excepto tú. Eso me parecía reconfortante.

—Habría salido a la luz en algún momento. Si no hoy, cualquier otro día.

—Que lo sepas ahora no me preocupa, ya has dejado claro que no te doy lástima, pero hasta hace un tiempo no podría haber apostado nada por ello. —Me atreví a mirarle y dibujar una media sonrisa, lo más sincero que podía enseñar ahora—. Por lo demás, el hecho de que creyeras mi historia o no nunca me ha importado.

Shaoran abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando, se la guardó para sí y yo pude poner punto final a la conversación, esperaba que para siempre.

Estaba a punto de dejarme caer también sobre el respaldo del asiento y dedicarme a la muda contemplación del papel de pared, cuando reparé en que Tomoyo jamás había regresado. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarla ya abandonando el mostrador, girándose para andar victoriosa hacia nosotros con una bolsa en la mano. De pronto tuve algo más que una ligera sospecha sobre lo que había hecho, aunque no tiempo para detenerla.

—Ya tenemos tus zapatos —anunció, agitando la bolsa ante mis narices pero apartándola cuando quise recibirla—. Prefiero que sea una sorpresa. Los verás cuando te envíe el vestido también.

—¿Cuánto costaron?

—Son un regalo. Y no te molestes en indagar; le he pedido a la chica de la caja que nunca te lo diga.

—¡Tomoyo!

—¡Sakura! No seas cruel. Me pondría muy triste si el vestido que hice especialmente para ti fuera acompañado de unos zapatos que no le hagan justicia. Y te aseguro que éstos son los indicados. Por favor —insistió con su mejor mueca suplicante, hasta oírme suspirar—. Eso es.

—Te la devolveré algún día.

—¡Claro!

Sabiendo que ya nada podía hacer, me encaminé tras ella hacia la salida, deseando que dejara de regalarme cosas antes de acabar endeudada de por vida, pues por mucho que pensara al respecto seguía sin ocurrírseme de qué forma compensar tantos obsequios, tratándose de alguien con dinero suficiente para comprar todo cuanto necesitara. En momentos como éste, incluso deseaba tener alguna habilidad más tangible que la actuación, para así poder darle algo hecho con mis propias manos, pero, por torpeza o falta de práctica, yo era una persona bastante inútil en el resto de ámbitos.

Algo se me ocurriría, pensé, como si era preciso hojear un centenar de aburridas revistas sobre manualidades. Esperaba que en su edición digital.

—Señorita, espere. —Una voz me detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. La dependienta había abandonado su puesto detrás del mostrador para llegar hasta mí, frotándose las manos—. El vestido —dijo luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio—. Quíteselo antes de salir, si es tan amable.

Hasta entonces, no había vuelto a ser consciente del atuendo con el que pretendía abandonar la tienda, evidentemente sin pagarlo, así que un intenso rubor me quemó la cara en cuanto la realidad llamó a mi puerta. Unas cuantas reverencias y disculpas atropelladas más tarde, pedí a Tomoyo que me esperara y dejé que me condujeran de vuelta al probador, en donde, de otro modo, mi ropa barata habría quedado olvidada quizá por toda la eternidad.

**Escena VI**

**-Shaoran-**

—¡Todavía me arde la cara de vergüenza! —se quejó Sakura, palpándose las mejillas mientras andaba. A su lado, Tomoyo reía y se esforzaba por volver enlazar manos con su amiga en cuanto le era posible—. No sé de qué forma volveré a pisar esa tienda… en caso de que pudiera comprar algo ahí.

—No te preocupes, fue sólo una distracción. La chica no te dijo nada.

—Aun así, qué incómodo.

Al salir de la única _boutique_ como tal, en una ciudad demasiado pequeña para tantos lujos, Tomoyo nos había arrastrado a ambos a la tienda de discos porque debía encargar la decena que usaría en su boda. El trámite no duró más que un intercambio de palabras con el empleado de turno, pero cuando pusimos un pie en la calle era definitivamente noche cerrada, así que preferí acompañarlas durante todo el tramo de camino en común. Claro que no conté con que acabaría cargando gran parte de las bolsas porque "pesaban un poco". Y debía ser cierto aquello del amigo gay, si era otra quien paseaba de la mano con la tía buena de turno, mientras yo me conformaba con admirar su desfachatez a la hora de soltar esos comentarios como si nadie fuese a entenderlos.

Nos detuvimos en un cruce próximo al teatro, hacia donde nos dirigimos más por inercia que sentido común, pues era el camino de vuelta más largo. E iba a devolverle sus bolsas a Tomoyo para que pudiéramos irnos todos a casa, cuando retiró las manos y buscó aquel viejo pero efectivo truco en su bolso.

—Aún es temprano —dijo, con la luz del teléfono bañándole el rostro— y hace un frío que pela. ¿Soy la única que mataría por un poco de chocolate caliente?

—La verdad es que llevo unas cuantas horas con el antojo. Como en el teatro ya no quedaba…

_Como te bebiste el último vaso…_ pudo haber dicho Sakura, pero una mirada fugaz habló por ella. No quise corregirla. Al igual que no creí conveniente darle el vaso estando Rika delante, tampoco me lo parecía dar explicaciones en presencia de Tomoyo.

—Me han hablado de una cafetería que abrió hace poco, a unas calles de aquí —explicaba la susodicha a su amiga—. Recuerda que tú y yo tenemos una cita pendiente.

—¡Entonces espero que haya tarta de sobra, porque estoy famélica!

Aunque costaba imaginar qué haría con tanta comida una chica de su complexión, por no hablar de estatura, preferí guardarme la curiosidad para otro momento. Dejé mi carga en el suelo y oculté las manos en los bolsillos. También tenía algo de hambre luego de pasar la tarde entre el teatro y nuestra excursión improvisada; de hecho algo más de chocolate me habría venido bien para paliar el frío, pero pensé que podía postergarlo hasta llegar a mi apartamento, en lugar de dedicar el resto de la noche a interrumpir cualquier congregación de féminas a la que no estuviera expresamente invitado. En especial si había pasado prácticamente los dos últimos días en compañía de la primera y me sentía algo culpable con respecto a la situación de la segunda, por muchas bromas que ella pudiera hacer sobre el tema. Ni siquiera yo era lo bastante aguafiestas para quitarle la oportunidad de disfrutar un rato a solas.

—Pasadlo bien.

—¿Te vas a casa?

—Será mejor.

Ya me había despedido con un breve ademán, y a punto estaba de darme la vuelta cuando sentí un tirón en el brazo. Resultó ser Tomoyo, recién llegada para detenerme a último momento.

—Oye, me niego a aceptar que esto nos separe —susurró— y luego cargar con ello. Si quieres venir, espero que lo hagas.

A mí jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza que fuera ella quien pudiera sentirse mal por hacerle un favor, pero su mirada no dejó lugar a dudas. La presión de su mano cedió hasta desaparecer, mientras yo cavilaba la posibilidad de acompañarlas una vez más, con las consecuencias que eso acarreara: sobredosis de chocolate, versus un camino de vuelta bajo la nevada que estaba a punto de caer.

La segunda opción, retirarme ahora y aislarme entre las paredes de mi cueva, se antojaba menos tentadora que de costumbre incluso con los puntos en contra de la primera. Quizá precisamente porque llevaba tantas horas acompañado, lo último que me apetecía era acabar con ello. No era una oportunidad que se presentara todos los días.

—¿Habrá calefacción?

—Seguro.

—Entonces me interesa.

Satisfecha, Tomoyo sonrió antes de volver junto a Sakura, que se había mantenido al margen todo el tiempo. Yo volví a alzar las bolsas del suelo y las alcancé antes de que encabezaran una marcha tranquila hacia cualquiera que fuera esa cafetería misteriosa.

—Menos mal —les oí decir—. ¿Quién iba a cargar nuestras cosas si no?

* * *

**Notas:** Sí, lo sé, planeaba subir este capítulo el mismísimo 1 de abril, pero creo que será un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños (tremendos regalos de cumpleaños le doy a Sakura)... ¡porque además, hoy es el día mundial del teatro! Y teniendo en cuenta que ya le hice todas las revisiones que quería, no pude aguantarme las ganas.

Y como no tengo mucho que decir aquí sin spoilear a toda esa gente que lee las notas antes que el capítulo, dejaré a criterio del lector el análisis de este acto. Que por cierto, escribir la segunda escena me ha costado HORRORES, y sí, esto lo digo con el único fin de dar pena y recabar algún comentario extra :P.

Esperaré los reviews de esta entrega con toda la histeria posible, y a esa gente que todavía no se animó a dejar uno: ¡no muerdo a mis lectores! o al menos, no a la mayoría de ellos. Así que, con confianza.

No olviden mirar los dibujos del fic en **deviantART** (mi usuario es Choco-menta) y seguir el **Tumblr** oficial de la historia ("Truthless behind the curtain"). Más links en mi perfil de esta misma página. Si te gusta la historia, por favor, no olvides agregarla a tus **favoritos** en la esquina superior derecha de la página y síguela para no perderte las actualizaciones.

Felices vacaciones :)


	19. Acto XVII: Aurora

**Tras el telón**

_por _

_Choco Menta_

**ACTO XVII**

**"Aurora"**

* * *

**Escena I**

**-Shaoran-**

Qué hacía Shaoran Li en pie un domingo por la mañana, habiendo dormido la noche anterior, constituiría uno de los grandes enigmas del milenio si se le permitiese obviar tan sólo un instante el llamado del deber. ¡Y qué deber! Uno lo bastante espantoso para despertar a tal desgraciado a la salida del sol en su único día libre, obligarle a ponerse un traje y mirarse al espejo sin reconocerse, en parte por el sueño y en parte porque no vestía de etiqueta desde que era un niño. Por no hablar del tacto místico, casi olvidado, de una camisa planchada y un cuello que se mantiene erguido contra la piel sin tener que forzarlo. Puños abotonados, chaleco de seda gris, incluso una pajarita. No estaba muy conforme con esto último, pero admitía que una corbata habría quitado toda la coherencia al atuendo y si por una vez Tomoyo decidía respetar las líneas de tiempo, el individuo afeitado del espejo no le llevaría la contraria.

Ya en el salón, callé a la tal Amy Winehouse, cuyo disco misteriosamente había aparecido en mi despacho del teatro hacía unos días, y me enfundé el abrigo negro que colgaba del perchero. Antes de abandonar la seguridad de mi hogar, recogí el paquete que había dejado a la entrada para no olvidarlo bajo ningún concepto.

No quedó tiempo para un último cigarro, aunque me aseguré de guardar en el bolsillo la caja de puritos que llevaba guardando semanas para la ocasión. Tardé el tramo hasta el ascensor en notar que los zapatos nuevos acabarían destrozándome los pies si se me ocurría caminar demasiado, pero no tuve oportunidad para reflexionar demasiado, pues en cuanto estuve fuera del edificio me topé de frente con un coche negro, extrañamente lujoso para la zona, aparcado en medio de la calle.

Llantas relucientes, ni un rasguño en la pintura, cristales tintados; sólo podía ser obra de una persona. El hombre que se apoyaba contra la puerta del vehículo me saludó con una pequeña reverencia.

—La señorita Daidouji me envía a buscarle.

En un principio me extrañé de que no preguntara mi nombre, pero al instante pensé que tampoco saldrían muchos sujetos pretendiendo ser formales de un edificio como éste. Y por supuesto, la magnífica jugada de Tomoyo al vestirme de pies a cabeza hoy habría quedado incompleta si no me facilitara, también, el medio de trasporte que aseguraría mi asistencia a la cita.

Cuando el chófer abrió la puerta trasera para invitarme a entrar, afiancé la creencia de una ley suprema rigiendo mi universo en forma de inocente costurera. Ella nunca deja cabos sueltos... ¿y tú? tú puedes retorcerte si eso te conforta, pero no romper la telaraña.

Me dejé caer en el asiento, mientras el hombre cerraba la trampa y se dirigía a su puesto. Una vez puestos en marcha, Sakura sintió la necesidad de abrir sus labios rojos para disculparse por ambos.

—Pensaba ir en taxi hasta allá, pero cuando salí de casa resultó haber un coche esperando. Y como el servicio estaba pagado, subiera a él o no... —Sus excusas sonaban verídicas, pero perdí el hilo al fijarme en el brillante adorno sobre, o más bien, _alrededor_ de su cabeza, similar a un collar—. Tomoyo siempre hace las cosas así, ¿verdad?

Si se refería a la extorsión, un buen uso del factor sorpresa y abuso de sus medios económicos, demasiado holgados para el bien del resto de la humanidad, estaba en lo cierto. Rara vez la oirías pedir algo de forma directa; disfrutaba más viendo cómo te enredabas tú solo. Pero luego de los meses que Sakura llevaba aquí y la cantidad de jugarretas que su amiga le había hecho...

—Creí que ya te habrías dado cuenta.

—Guardaba la esperanza de haberme equivocado. Además, estos días se portó muy bien con nosotros. ¿Querrá dejarnos un buen recuerdo antes de su luna de miel?

Las últimas dos semanas, era cierto, se había portado como una santa. Aunque tampoco le habría hecho falta ninguna treta para arrastrarnos con ella a todas partes tras los ensayos, porque jamás nos negamos.

A riesgo de sonar paranoico, tenía la impresión de que no era yo el único consciente de las secuelas más inmediatas tras la boda. Ambos oíamos frecuentes menciones a esos viajes al extranjero, veladas en pareja o demás planes a futuro en los que, por supuesto, no estábamos incluidos. Era una distancia natural, la bifurcación de caminos que suele exigir la vida ante ciertas decisiones, pero, mientras que yo llevaba años haciéndome a la idea de que esto pasaría, Sakura debía enfrentarse a perder una amistad incondicional tan pronto como la había obtenido. Y eso la jodía tanto que, de vez en cuando, incluso se le notaba. Se le olvidaba el entusiasmo si su amiga miraba hacia otro lado, durante nuestros paseos o tardes en el taller; se le borraba la sonrisa ahora, de camino al culo del mundo para celebrar tan bucólica farsa, con la que presuntamente estaba de acuerdo.

Viéndola así de contrariada por tan poco, casi lograba convencerme a mí mismo de que Tomoyo tenía razón y lo mejor era dejarla vivir en una absoluta ignorancia, no sólo de los detalles más turbios de la relación entre los novios, sino también de esas otras confesiones que nadie se atrevía a hacerle.

Fijé toda mi atención en el espectáculo de Tomoeda desapareciendo calle a calle, hasta acabar convertida en una mancha en el espejo retrovisor.

Ascendíamos, siguiendo los contornos de un bosque colindante, cuando la calefacción se volvió insoportable incluso para mí. No fue hasta quitarme el abrigo y dejarlo a un lado que noté que mi acompañante seguía con el suyo puesto.

—¿No tienes calor? —Cruzada de brazos, Sakura negó con la cabeza, pero su piel opinaba distinto: tenía las mejillas rojas como manzanas. Al acurrucarse, se le subió el ruedo del vestido, recordándome que llevaba uno y probablemente tendría algo que ver con todo esto. Si le descubría las rodillas, quizá le descubriera algo arriba también, y de todos es sabido que ponerle un escote a la señorita, sin la excusa de interpretar algún papel, resultaba bastante complicado—. Si te da un síncope por el camino, le arruinas la boda a Tomoyo antes de empezar. Y tendrás que quitarte el abrigo de todos modos, durante la ceremonia.

—¡Seguiré con él hasta entonces!

Sakura miró obstinadamente por su ventanilla y yo la imité. Siguiendo la curva de la carretera, a su lado quedaba el barranco desde el que apenas podía distinguirse la cuidad del horizonte verde y celeste; sin embargo, pareciera que nunca llegaríamos a destino.

En lugar de acosar al conductor preguntándole cuánto faltaba, opté por recostar la cabeza en el asiento y resignarme al bosque en mi lado del paisaje. La paciencia era un recurso escaso, pero de ella dependería mi supervivencia no sólo durante el resto del camino, sino las próximas veinticuatro horas.

**Escena II**

**-Sakura-**

Cualquiera que estuviera en mi lugar, oyendo el canto de los pájaros en la arboleda cercana u oliendo el suave perfume de las flores, se habría dejado engañar por el sol, mientras éste le calentaba poco a poco la piel y prometía que el invierno ya había pasado. No era cierto, claro, ¡pero cuánto me costaba recordarlo! En lo alto de esta colina, desde la que Tomoeda era poco más que un manchón difuminado, el frío dio tregua a mediodía y yo pude jurarme un Ícaro sin alas, cociéndose a fuego lento en el interior de su abrigo. Aunque esto perdió la poca importancia que pudiera tener, en cuanto el resto de invitados se pusieron de pie para admirar a la novia recién llegada.

Como robada de un cuento, Tomoyo avanzaba a paso lento pero firme entre dos orillas de asientos tallados en blanco, siguiendo el sendero que se dibujaba sobre el césped y conducía al altar, coronado por un arco de flores violetas. La tela de su vestido se deslizaba gentilmente sobre su figura, cayendo hasta una larga cola a la que se habían adherido los pétalos que Naoko, presidiendo la marcha, dejaba caer al suelo ante ella.

Tomoyo mantuvo fija la mirada en su destino todo el tiempo, hasta que, al pasar por mi lado, debió necesitar una comprobación de que había cumplido con mi promesa. Me sonrió apenas un instante, pero antes de volver la cabeza y continuar andando, yo ya había entendido que jamás volvería a ver una novia tan majestuosa como ella, quien con aquel sencillo vestido blanco y los largos rizos negros bañando sus hombros parecía una deidad griega, de belleza frágil e irreal, pero un gran poder y don para la conspiración.

Desde el momento en que alcanzó el altar donde la esperaba Ritsuko, vestido también de inmaculado blanco, todos mis sentidos confluyeron en la escena transcurriendo a mi alrededor, pero mi mente no logró procesar nada de lo que ocurría. Una ansiedad no tan propia de mí me mantuvo boquiabierta, oprimiendo el diminuto bolso (o _clutch_, según le había llamado Tomoyo en la nota que envió junto a todo mi atuendo) sobre mi regazo, mientras el resto de mi cuerpo se mantenía rígido. No fui consciente de ello hasta finalizado aquel balbuceo ininteligible que resultaron ser los votos recitados por los novios y me hallé a mí misma al borde del asiento, preguntándome por qué un simple intercambio de anillos o un beso exigido por la multitud parecía significar, de pronto, algo tan sumamente importante para mí cuando ya debía haberme hecho a la idea tiempo atrás.

Acabada la ceremonia, todo el mundo comenzó a dispersarse y conversar. No éramos muchos: la gente del teatro, también algunos amigos o familiares de Ritsuko, esa parte de la audiencia a la que yo no conocía. Tomoyo, por su parte, había tomado de la mano a su flamante marido y ambos se acercaron a saludar y agradecer la presencia de cada grupúsculo en que se dividieron los invitados.

_No está bien pensar así_. _Es egoísta, infantil, injusto. Y sin embargo..._

Pese a que mi trato con bodas se redujera a las comedias románticas que servían de excusa para atracarme de helado un domingo por la tarde, temiera engancharme las medias con una astilla o tropezar subida a los tacones; pese a que un ambiente de pareja tan idílico hurgara dolorosamente en rincones ignorados de mi consciencia, o incluso pudiera opinar que el plan de Tomoyo no fuera tan conveniente para mí como lo era para ella, nada de esto justificaba semejante inquietud.

La causa, muy distinta, guardaba relación con un presentimiento del que llegué a sentir vergüenza, y aun sin saber qué lo había originado, me resultó imposible olvidar. Se alimentaba de cada minúsculo detalle, se ocultaba en un silencio incómodo o quizá en aquellas muecas que no alcancé a descifrar. La idea me perturbaba hasta el punto de llegar a soñar con ella un par de veces en las últimas semanas, aunque yo no me atreví a confesarlo y por suerte Tomoyo nunca preguntó.

Pero estaba bien, pensaba mientras la veía conversar con una cortesía casi lejana con quienes eran sus compañeros desde hacía años. No iba a retirarnos la palabra sólo porque se hubiera casado, ni huir a los confines del mundo más que durante su luna de miel, o habría hecho algún anuncio al respecto. Esa distancia era imaginaria, producto de la paranoia que me provocaba el miedo a perder a mi única amiga, no más que un berrinche impropio de una persona de mi edad. Debía respirar hondo, tranquilizarme y, sobre todo, intentar alegrarme por ella mientras mi egoísmo lo permitiera.

La saludé cuando me hizo señas desde su puesto, pidiendo que la esperara, pero me distraje al sentir que mis pies se movían. Empujada por alguna fuerza misteriosa a través de los asientos, quedé plantada en medio del sendero que conducía al altar antes de girarme a exigir una explicación.

A juzgar por el cigarrillo impacientemente colocado en su boca o el alzamiento de cejas que obtuve como toda respuesta, asumí que llevaba un buen rato bloqueando la salida de mi compañero de nupcias. Pero a dónde pretendía irse con un cigarrillo apagado y cara de pocos amigos, ése era otro problema...

_Uno que te corresponde a ti solventar, ¿recuerdas?_

Perseguí a Shaoran bajo los arcos cubiertos de enredaderas, saludando a Yamazaki y aplicando la ley de hielo convenida a Rika, Chiharu y Naoko cuando pasé a su lado. Sólo hasta entonces seguiría el cauce natural de las cosas, pues a medio camino topé con mi primera sorpresa del día y me fue imposible seguir andando.

Sólo le había visto una vez, sin embargo, no me costó reconocer aquella misma sonrisa que meses atrás acompañó una invitación al teatro. Entonces yo no sabía quién era él, y aunque él quizá sí sabía en cierto modo quién o qué era yo, pensé que debía presentarme adecuadamente antes de darle las gracias.

Le vi ampliar su sonrisa cuando titubeé, dudando entre cumplir con esa obligación que ya se había alejado bastante o seguir contemplándole a él en silencio. No tuve tiempo a explicarme; antes de que lograse abrir la boca, Fye había abierto la suya y apuntado su voz directo al blanco.

—Shaoran, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Pagaría por volver a presenciar el momento en que sus pies se clavaron en la tierra y giró sobre sus pasos para ver a Fye, porque si existía alguna imagen ideal de lo que para mí significaba obediencia, ésta acababa de reemplazarle. Guardé silencio, muda de asombro ante la influencia que el hombre a mi lado aún ejercía sobre él, y me planteé seriamente pedirle algún consejo si tenía la oportunidad. Aunque se tomó un momento para mirarnos a ambos con recelo, no osó dejarle con la palabra en la boca, ni siquiera desde la distancia.

Mi admiración crecía por momentos.

—A fumar.

—No tardes mucho, todavía nos queda el banquete.

Shaoran siguió con su camino, cargando aquella bolsa que llevaba a todas partes, pero sólo después de asentir. Desapareció por la izquierda del sendero, hacia donde, según sabía, no había nada interesante que ver aparte de más hierba o algún árbol, y ya que podía fumar aquí también, asumí que sólo pretendía alejarse de ese ambiente festivo con el que claramente no estaba conforme. Sólo esperaba que la buena voluntad le durase el resto de la ceremonia.

—Gracias —dije a Fye, aliviada de no tener que ir a convencerle para que se quedara. Sospechaba que saldría escaldada cuanto menos—. Prometí encargarme, pero no se me da tan bien como creí.

—Volverá, te lo aseguro. —Tan despreocupado como le recordaba, me tendió la mano—. Con las prisas, nunca pudimos presentarnos. Fye D. Flourite.

Un nombre como aquél podría explicar un par de cosas; para empezar, el hecho de que sus rasgos no fueran en absoluto orientales. El cabello rubio y los grandes ojos azules me hacían evocar, quizá influida también por el _smoking_, una ascendencia europea de la que probablemente jamás llegaría a averiguar nada, pero con la que sí podía permitirme fantasear. Y si debía guiarme por lo poco que me habían contado o lo que se consideraba relativamente habitual entre la gente del teatro, Fye podía haber sido, como Tomoyo o Shaoran, un nómada más refugiado bajo su techo.

—Sakura Kinomoto —dije, extendiendo mi mano hacia él.

Entonces, fui víctima de un perverso _déjà vu_: Fye se inclinó para depositar un beso que me hizo cosquillas en los nudillos, con tal galantería que me sentí tentada a alzar el ruedo de mi falda y hacer un pliegue de rodillas muy victoriano. ¿Era tradición de la directiva presentarse así? Llegué a planteármelo, al menos hasta que una nueva mano apareció ante mis narices, esta vez mucho más robusta que la anterior.

Al alzar la vista, descubrí que su dueño era un desconocido de aspecto intimidante, salido de no sabía dónde para materializarse junto a Fye. Le saludé de todas formas, recibiendo el poderoso apretón de sus dedos con tanta entereza como pude reunir. Desde aquí abajo (no sabía si era realmente tan alto o su corpulencia le hacía parecer un gigante), pretendí ser insensible a su escrutinio, tragué saliva y esperé la intervención de Fye con la desesperación de quien espera un milagro, ya que su amigo no parecía saber o querer hablar.

—Éste es Kurogane —le presentó al fin, golpeando el hombro de aquel gigantón al que debí haber reconocido antes. Pese a que nunca le hubiera visto, sí recibí muchas descripciones al respecto y todas coincidían con lo que tenía delante—. Es más adorable de lo que aparenta —añadió, y el aludido perdió toda la concentración que empleaba en taladrarme con la mirada para concentrarse en él. Intenté paliar la tensión del ambiente con una media sonrisa y un tímido "encantada", pero no surtió efecto. Fye fue el encargado de volver a salvar la situación, quizá porque era el único que no parecía afectado por nada de lo que ocurría—. Me costó reconocerte con tu nuevo aspecto. ¿Es impresión mía o has cambiado desde nuestra última reunión?

—¡Será porque nunca me visto así! —Mi burdo intento de evadir el tema sólo consiguió divertirle más—. Lo del pelo es una larga historia.

—Entiendo. —Le creí—. Y bien, Sakura —no resultó violento oír que me llamara por mi nombre, últimamente mi apellido quedaba reservado a trámites burocráticos de la universidad o el resto de una población que ya sólo rozaba mi mundo desde lejos—, ¿te sientes cómoda en el teatro?

Su pregunta me trajo de vuelta al centro del asunto. En teoría me había detenido a hablar con él, no sólo para concluir unas presentaciones interrumpidas meses atrás, sino también para agradecerle, así que me permití ser sincera. Obviando el hecho de que él parecía capaz de leer cada página de mi libro incluso si mantenía cerradas las tapas.

—No iba a acudir al principio. Y lo cierto es que costó un poco adaptarme, pero...

—¿A las tablas?

—A su gente —corregí, en secreto conmovida porque Fye siguiera apodando _tablas_ al escenario tras muchos años sin pisarlas—. Interpretar fue lo único sencillo, pero estoy muy feliz de haber encontrado algo que me gusta. Nunca me había implicado tanto con un trabajo... —recordé los sermones que recibía siempre por catalogar así mis actividades clandestinas y sentí la necesidad de arreglarlo—, con un pasatiempo, como me estoy implicando ahora. —Hice una pequeña reverencia, al estilo nipón esta vez, a cambio de la suya de antes—. Gracias por regalarme ese folleto. Significó mucho para mí.

Apenas alcancé a notar aquel intercambio de miradas, antes de que Kurogane gruñera algo que no entendí y Fye volviera a atraparme con uno de sus trucos. Y digo _trucos_ porque, aun sin saber cómo lo hacía exactamente, sí llegaba a comprender que captaba mi atención para dirigirla hacia donde más le interesara a cada momento, desapareciendo el mundo alrededor hasta que sólo quedaran su voz y sus gestos.

Fye era un espectáculo viviente. Cuando la conversación parecía a punto de sucumbir a lo convencional o un silencio incómodo se cernía sobre a audiencia, la rescataba con un beso en el dorso de la mano, las palabras adecuadas o, tal como ahora, sacando el as de la manga. Casi literalmente, pues en lugar de manga fue esa mágica zona tras mi oreja de la que algún mago ya había aparecido caramelos años atrás. Y aunque yo ya no fuera una niña, no me sentí muy diferente a aquel entonces.

—Hablando de regalos —dijo, abriendo al fin la palma de su mano para enseñarme el tesoro que supuestamente yo misma ocultaba sin saberlo. Era un cajita diminuta, en color negro, idéntica al tipo de estuche que encerraría un anillo de compromiso. Dudaba que se tratara de eso, dadas las circunstancias y, por si fuera poco, todos esos rumores que había oído sobre sus preferencias sexuales—. Te he traído esto, a sabiendas de que nos encontraríamos aquí hoy.

—Muchas gracias, ¡no era necesario!

Distaba mucho de serlo. Me parecía el colmo recibir regalos el día de la boda de Tomoyo, no sólo de parte de ella sino de parte de sus invitados, aunque tampoco me atreví a rechazarlo. Me quedé mi parte de culpabilidad y recibí la cajita, pero cuando iba a mirar en su interior, la mano de Fye volvió a cerrar la tapa.

—Prefiero que la gente abra mis regalos sin estar yo delante —dijo—, imaginar todas las reacciones posibles es mucho más divertido que conformarse con ver sólo una. Eso sí, te pediré una cosa —acepté de inmediato—: Disfrútalos acompañada, no sólo por mayor seguridad. —Tuvo que inclinarse para que su rostro quedara a mi altura, observándome de cerca durante lo que mis nervios consideraron demasiado tiempo—. Debe ser espectacular ver esos ojos en medio del éxtasis. Sería un crimen privar al público de ello.

Indudablemente me había perdido en algún punto de la conversación, muy lejano si resultaba mi deber asociar esto con... cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, no aparté la mirada ni dejé de preguntar. La curiosidad tiraba de mí, me arrastraba por el suelo como tantas otras veces, acallando esa vocecita legendaria que algunos llamaban instinto de conservación.

Si él era un vendedor de sueños, ¿me vendería uno a mí? Que fuera dulce y blandito, por favor.

—¿Los ojos? ¿Qué tienen mis ojos?

Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a los míos, sujetando con firmeza la caja.

—Lo mismo que esto —susurró—: magia. Creo que los ojos hablan con igual o mayor claridad que las bocas y no sé en qué consiste esa magia, pero es tan innegable su presencia como que existen algunos más expresivos que otros. Antes te he dicho que me costó reconocerte por tu aspecto, ¿verdad? —asentí—. No obstante, mientras hay gente que recuerda palabras, yo recuerdo miradas y la tuya es realmente fascinante. ¡Tan elocuente! Imposible olvidar algo así.

Por extraño que parezca, el hecho de que su discurso tuviera sentido pasó a ser una cuestión del todo trivial. Pudiera aplicarse a mí o no, o en qué medida, carecía de importancia cuando era él quien ejercía aquel tipo de magia de la que tanto hablaba.

Charlatanería, aura mística o puro lenguaje corporal, tanto daba desvelar la técnica del hipnotizador cuando ya has sucumbido a su absoluto dominio de ella, a su absoluto dominio sobre ti.

No fui yo quien rompió el hechizo. Tampoco él, por aburrimiento, sino el sonido de unos pasos y una voz distorsionada que no reconocí, pero acabé descubriendo era la de Kurogane. Quien hasta ahora se había mantenido mudo, terminaba de mascullar una frase que no entendí a su recién llegado interlocutor.

—¿Me he perdido algo importante?

Fye se enderezó, recobrando su altura a la vez que dejaba caer sus manos y yo tenía oportunidad de preguntarme cuánto tiempo llevaba charlando con él, o en qué momento habían desaparecido el resto de invitados. Ni siquiera pude localizar a Tomoyo en los alrededores del altar.

—Presentaciones, nada más. Aunque quizá nos despistamos un poco con la hora.

Y en lo que a miradas elocuentes se refería, la que recibí en aquel momento avergonzó por mediocres a todas las demás. Avergonzándome también a mí, de paso, consciente de que aun si tuviera algún argumento con el que objetar, no contaba con el derecho a hacerlo.

—Dudo que eso sea tu culpa. Sakura siempre logra llegar tarde, sin importar la adversidad.

—Entonces no necesitará que la entretenga por más tiempo. —Tras el guiño que robó toda importancia a aquel comentario, Fye señaló a su derecha—. Nosotros iremos adelantando camino, en realidad tenemos algo de prisa. Si crees que Kurogane da miedo, espera a que pase otra media hora en ayunas. —Catalogar a Fye sencillamente de insensible habría sido una negligencia, luego de ver con qué aplomo ignoró la vena hinchándose en la frente de su amigo y, no contento con ello, se colgó de su brazo—. ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta!

Creo que llegué a saludar antes de que se dieran media vuelta y mi brazo cayera, lánguido, a un lado de mi cuerpo. La adrenalina, que me había mantenido literalmente al borde del asiento durante toda la ceremonia y tan atenta a las palabras de Fye, pareció esfumarse una vez acabado el encuentro, dando paso a un agotamiento físico y mental que me mantuvo aletargada mientras observaba a la pareja marchar sendero abajo.

No fue hasta verles desaparecer que recordé dónde estaba, el horario de cierto banquete y mi compañía aunque ésta, extrañamente, no se hubiera pronunciado al respecto de mi trance. Decidí postergar las conclusiones sobre tan extraños personajes hasta que dejara de estar ocupada, o sería capaz de perderme la celebración entera.

—¿Sabes siquiera lo que te ha dado?

Ese amable gruñido eran las primeras palabras que Shaoran me dirigía en toda la ceremonia, pese a que nuestros asientos hubieran sido asignados juntos y yo fracasara en todos mis intentos de entablar una conversación con él, pero no se lo tuve en cuenta. En lugar de ello, centré mi atención en el regalo que aún sujetaba mi mano derecha y me dispuse a abrirlo, pues probablemente sería el único momento del día, exceptuando la vuelta a casa, en que Fye no anduviera por los alrededores.

Lo que encontré en el interior de aquel presunto joyero me dejó totalmente confusa. No era un anillo, evidentemente, pero tampoco se trataba de ningún tipo de alhaja, como había podido creer. Contenía un par de diminutas láminas de cartón o papel, no estaba segura, desde cuyos centros me sonrieron dos rostros amarillos. Extraje uno para poder verlo de cerca, haciendo equilibrios sobre la punta de mi dedo índice, pero aquello no mejoró mi perspectiva del asunto. Era el regalo más extraño que había recibido en la vida.

—¿Sellos postales?

A diferencia de mí, Shaoran sí pareció entender el significado de un regalo como éste, aunque fue esa misma risa tensa la que me hizo sospechar que se trataba de algo menos inocuo que un par de sellos. Le vi mirar en dirección al sendero, por donde Fye y Kurogane habían ido, y guardarse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Estuve segura de que iba a sacar un cigarrillo, pero me preocupé más cuando no lo hizo. Pude notar cómo se crispaban los puños a través de la tela.

—Te llevarías una sorpresa si pasaras la lengua a uno de ésos —dijo—. Es LSD.

Las cosas más obvias muchas veces pasan desapercibidas para quienes, como yo, pecan de santurrones. Mientras miraba con incredulidad aquella cara feliz en el papel, se me ocurrió que cualquier tarde podría haber intentado mandar una carta, para acabar sumida en el viaje psicodélico de mi vida sin previo aviso.

Si me detenía a hacer memoria, podía identificar varias imágenes recolectadas a lo largo de películas o videos musicales, algún libro incluso: boca abierta, lengua afuera, esperando a que una lámina de cielo se desintegre sobre ella. Jamás se me habría ocurrido pensar en tal posibilidad hasta ahora, pero quizá, dado el contexto, debería comenzar a esperar esta clase de regalos.

—Cuando Fye dijo que era magia, ¿a esto se refería?

—Magia —repitió Shaoran, masticando cada letra—. Escucha: diga lo que diga él, toda su dichosa _magia_ es terrenal, así que más te valdría desconfiar de lo que ofrece.

—Pero me crea mucha curiosidad.

—La curiosidad te puede jugar en contra.

—Exageras, ¿cierto? —Di un paso adelante, pero me detuvo la sensación de pisar un terreno demasiado fangoso. Miré la caja, luego a Shaoran, intentando descifrar a Fye—. ¿Acaso me las daría si fueran peligrosas?

Aunque no era lo que a mí me había parecido, no todos en esta escena debíamos tener la misma perspectiva. Shaoran hablaba poco; pese a ello, decía mucho. Y observando su actitud tan defensiva, sobre algo tan aparentemente divertido, yo empezaba a temer cierta posibilidad.

—¿La verdad? No sé. —Volvió a mirar el sendero, y esta vez no lo perdió de vista—. Siempre hace lo mismo. A este gilipollas sólo le falta ir repartiéndola a las puertas de los colegios.

—Bueno, soy ligeramente más consciente que un niño de primaria.

Sólo ligeramente, pero no pensaba aclarárselo.

—¡Aun así! No tiene ni puñetera gracia.

La idea de una simple exageración, provocada por el estrés de la boda o cualquier rencor pueril que pudiera guardarle a Fye, iba perdiendo fuerza a medida que el enfado se intensificaba. Era desmedido, incluso para él, así que di rienda suelta a mi otra teoría.

Los pájaros trinaban en el cielo de un día casi primaveral; faltarían apenas unos minutos para dar comienzo al banquete. Guardé el papelito con su compañero dentro de la caja, bajé la tapa y me aferré a ella con fuerza.

—Esa vez en mi casa —dije, con el tono más suave que tenía— vi las marcas de tus brazos... ¿Fye también tuvo algo que ver con eso?

No necesité ser más clara. De hecho, la pobre duda que guardaba desde entonces, esperando haber especulado de más sobre unas cicatrices apenas visibles, desapareció del todo al verle cruzar los brazos de la misma forma en que lo hizo aquel día, intentando ocultarse, pero en absoluto sorprendido de que preguntara. Lo aceptó con la resignación de quien sabe que no siempre se pueden esquivar los disparos. Hay errores que te desvives por ocultar, pero te falta descaro para renegar de ellos si alguien te los señala. Eventualmente, ocurre. Y es una experiencia difícil de soportar.

Fue impactante ver a alguien normalmente tan engreído, humillarse hasta agachar la cabeza. Y si mi intención hubiera sido herirle, jamás me habría concebido un plan tan eficiente. Ninguna de nuestras peleas lograría lo que veía ahora, aunque yo no encontraba motivos para avergonzarse si todas las películas que vi al respecto acababan de forma trágica y él estaba bastante repuesto. Pero una vez más, Shaoran tenía otra opinión, y ésta debía distar mucho de jactarse por seguir entre nosotros.

Asestado el golpe, era tarde para arreglarlo. En mi fuero interno, procuré compensar esto con la promesa de no hurgar en la herida más que lo estrictamente necesario para comprender qué clase de persona era Fye, por un lado y, por otro, enorgullecerme de que Shaoran pudiera estar aquí hoy, aun si debía evitar que escapara a mitad de una boda o a mitad de nuestra convivencia en general, persiguiéndole como se persigue a un crío de cinco años.

—No, la culpa fue mía. —Yo no apoyaba, pero sí entendía su vergüenza más de lo que me habría convenido. Cuesta confiar en uno mismo, cuando cometes ciertos errores y nadie parece apostar un centavo por ti durante el resto de tu vida—. De todos modos, prefiero no hablar de...

—Tampoco iba a preguntarte por los detalles. Si lograste superarlo, el resto de cosas horribles no vale la pena tenerlas en cuenta. Además, puedo imaginarlas yo sola.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—_The basketball diaries_, _Trainspotting_, _Requiem for a dream_, _Drugstore cowboy_, ésa de _Cristina F_... —Las había ido contando con los dedos, y todavía podría ocurrírseme alguna más, pero aquéllas fueron suficientes para animarle a torcer la boca en algo parecido a una sonrisa—. Las he visto todas. Y de todos los finales posibles, tú te has labrado éste, que no está mal.

Shaoran volvió a encararme tras unos instantes más de reflexión, aparentemente recuperado.

—Fye no tuvo la culpa, lo cual no quita que pueda ser un capullo a veces o tú necesites la advertencia de todos modos —dijo—. Al fin y al cabo, te fías de cualquiera.

Antes de volver a abrir la boca, me esforcé por ser paciente y recordar todo el discurso que nos había dado a ambos, dentro y fuera de mi cabeza. Bajé el dedo con el que le estaba apuntando. Respiré hondo.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Creíste a Fye lo de la magia —me recordó—. También te fías de mí. —Negar estaba fuera de discusión—. ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero?

La testarudez se convirtió rápidamente en mi último recurso.

—Seguiré hablando con Fye, así baje dios y me ordene lo contrario.

Guardé la cajita en mi bolso como punto final de mi pataleta. También de la discusión, o al menos de la que transcurriría en el exterior de mi cabeza, pues sospechaba que mi subconsciente tendría juego para rato con esto.

—Eso ya lo suponía. —Un silencio incómodo ensanchó la distancia entre nosotros, y lo digo literalmente, porque ambos dimos un paso atrás en cuanto comprendimos que éste no era el mejor sitio para solventar diferencias como solíamos hacerlo. Demasiado aire libre, demasiada luz, demasiada gente en los alrededores y, ahora que lo pensaba...—. Mierda —debimos pensarlo a la vez, porque Shaoran miró su reloj—. Llegamos tarde, y yo venía a avisarte de algo.

Nos pusimos en marcha, mientras yo recibía las indicaciones que Tomoyo le había dado a él varios minutos atrás, cuando volvía de fumar y se cruzó con ella. Al parecer, el banquete se celebraría en un mesón al final de este mismo sendero que cruzaba el claro, pero a mí me tocaba esperar antes de reunirme con el resto de asistentes.

Tenía un servicio muy importante que cumplir, encargado por la novia, aunque por supuesto mi compañero no tenía constancia de nada aparte del propio recado. Él asumió que se trataría del vestido y yo le di la razón, callándome algún justo comentario sobre cómo él también se fiaba de cualquiera porque, antes que ganar una batalla, prefería ganar la guerra.

Llegados a una enorme cabaña de madera y piedra. Viendo que no había nada con qué confundirla en varios metros a la redonda, Shaoran señaló el lado derecho del edificio, de donde sobresalía un pequeño anexo.

—Te está esperando ahí. —Acto seguido, indicó el amplio porche—. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo hambre.

—Guárdame algo. Recuerda que esto lo ha organizado Tomoyo, supongo que nos tocará en la misma mesa.

_Puedes estar seguro._

—Claro —dijo, ya desde lejos—. Y tú recuerda que tendrás que quitarte ese abrigo.

Me detuve, con apenas medio camino andado, incapaz de acallar la indignación que me obligó a girarme para poder verlo. Ya había sacado el tema en el coche y yo entendía que era inevitable alguna mención, pero, vamos, no hacía falta insistir cuando era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Bastante cruz sería tener que llevar puesto el vestido durante las próximas horas, fingiendo tranquilidad cada vez que algo me hiciera bajar el mentón y tuviera que encontrarme con aquel regalo que la naturaleza me dio sin que, ¡sorpresa!, yo nunca se lo hubiera pedido.

Convengamos que, además, no era un panorama fácil de esquivar.

—¿Te perturba que viva un solo segundo sin torturarme con la idea, Shaoran?

—Me perturba no verte el escote.

Él, que también se había parado a hablar desde la otra orilla del sendero, se encogió de hombros y reemprendió camino al interior de la cabaña por la puerta principal. Yo me obligué a dejar de perder el tiempo y acudir a Tomoyo antes de que la pobre se viera forzada a salir a buscarme.

_Y las batallas_... farfullé en mis pensamientos, abriendo la puerta. _Las batallas, para ti todas._

**Escena III**

**-Shaoran-**

Al entrar, encontré una sala de fiestas mucho más ostentosa de lo que pude haber imaginado desde fuera. Lo que parecía una cabaña de piedra con, eso sí, enormes ventanales, imitaba el lujo de un palacio moderno con su interior en dorados, blancos y sólo los más suaves castaños. Quizá demasiado amplia para la cantidad de gente reunida, pensé, aunque de inmediato me corregí. Así, cada grupúsculo tendía la posibilidad de aislarse en su propio rincón, apenas contactando con el resto. Mientras tanto, los flamantes novios irían peregrinando de mesa en mesa, repartiendo amor y compañía como una putilla que se regalaba por momentos a todos los invitados...

La madeja de rencor ya rodaba cuesta abajo, pero me obligué a detenerla antes de que se hiciera incluso más grande. Si era inevitable mi presencia aquí, al menos quería pasar la velada tan tranquilo como fuera posible. Me consoló la idea de encontrar una barra enorme a la derecha del salón, en donde un camarero lustraba con cariño todo tipo de botellas, pues si mi mal genio no ayudaba (jamás lo hacía) esperaba que el alcohol pudiera reemplazarle. Más avanzada la fiesta, si no era mucho pedir.

Aún a espaldas de la puerta reparé en los globos, adornos florales e incluso en lo que parecía un escenario dispuesto para que tocara una banda, aunque de momento estaba vacío. Supuse que esperarían por lo menos hasta el banquete, que aún no había empezado, a falta de novia y muy a pesar de los hambrientos asistentes.

Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por dos, tres o como máximo cuatro personas, así que tardé en encontrar la mía lo mismo que tardé en entender que Tomoyo no me habría situado en medio de la sala ni aunque las mesas estuvieran separadas kilómetros las unas de las otras. Sólo había una completamente vacía, conservando el cartel con los nombres junto al centro de mesa: un precioso jarrón con glicinas, al igual que las flores del altar, que constaban entre las favoritas de la novia. Curiosa elección teniendo en cuenta la estética circundante; inaudita para quien no supiera que a Tomoyo le apasionaban los contrastes.

Me acerqué, alcé el papel que confirmó aquel sitio como mío y me senté en una de las dos sillas estilo Luis XVI convenientemente preparadas en aquel extremo alejado del corazón de la fiesta; una pequeña marginación con la que estaba totalmente de acuerdo, en lo que a mí respectaba.

Pasé el rato arrancando migajas al pan sobre la mesa, mi único sustento por ahora. No había sido capaz de desayunar más que un café antes de salir, e incluso habituado a permanecer en ayunas varias horas la mayoría de los días (por pereza, falta de comida en la alacena o culpa de alguna resaca) el estómago que antes no me había permitido tragar bocado, ahora intentaba alimentarse de sus propias paredes. Intenté calmar aquel vacío en vientre y cabeza durante mi breve paseo, pero la fórmula resultó menos efectiva de lo que ya solía ser. Lo asumí cuando, insatisfecho tras el purito que se consumió entre mis dedos a la velocidad de un cigarro normal, tuve ganas de encender otro. Entonces me obligué a poner un límite. La posibilidad de conseguir tabaco estando aquí era muy remota si nadie tenía aspecto o intención de fumar, así que tocaría aprender a vivir con la histeria, matar la ansiedad comiendo o, si las cosas se ponían realmente feas, robando algún chicle.

Sólo dejé de masticar al ver que Sakura entraba por la puerta grande, con su abrigo colgando del brazo. También ella se detuvo a admirar el salón apenas traspasado el umbral, buscando en el centro primero, acabando en los arrabales. No fue hasta que se acercó que pude entender por qué, literalmente, resplandecía: la tela del vestido en sí era opaca, en tonos tierra, pero todo eso lo cubría una especie de velo repleto de brillantes diminutos que parecían dibujar las ramas de una enredadera. Fugazmente, creí ver que llevaba un pañuelo del mismo material en torno al pliegue de los codos.

Colgó el abrigo en el respaldo, se sentó y arrimó la silla a la mesa.

—No se ha hecho el vestido. —Su pecho se llenó de aire, luego bajó para dejarlo salir. Yo continuaba reteniendo el mío—. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—¿Eh?

—Su vestido, no lo ha hecho ella. Diseñó y cosió éste, pero el suyo es comprado.

—¿De qué hablas?

No sé de dónde saqué la voluntad para mirarla a la cara, pero descubrí que su expresión era una lucha contra la impotencia. Su impotencia, evidentemente. Se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablarme despacio, vocalizando como lo haría en el escenario si precisaba que hasta el más subnormal de los espectadores le entendiera. A mi favor debo decir que la elocuencia es un asunto difícil, sobre todo mientras piensas con el pene.

—De Tomoyo, ¿quién si no? Entró conmigo hace un momento.

Aproveché para buscar a la susodicha por los alrededores. Me llevé una sorpresa al verla ya a punto de sentarse en la mesa más cercana al escenario, sonriendo a los comentarios que hacía el novio mientras se acomodaba los rizos y adoptaba su clásica postura regia. Me pareció que se había cambiado el vestido. Observado esto, volví la atención a mi compañera para disculparme. O algo por el estilo.

—Perdona, no la vi. Me distraen.

—¡Bueno, ya está bien! —Su tono estaba muy lejos de parecer una orden—. ¡Eres un pesado!

Claro, ella me racionaba el alimento, pero yo era el pesado por rendir mis escasas oportunidades de verle el canalillo.

—¿Esperas que no mire?

—Puedes mirar. —El mohín de enfado fue desapareciendo, a medida que apartaba la servilleta sobre su plato y se la acomodaba en el regazo, muy dignamente. Alzó el mentón antes de dirigirse a mí—. Pero si tú vuelves a decir una palabra al respecto, yo vuelvo a ponerme el abrigo y así los dos nos relajamos un poco. ¿Entiendes el punto?

—Sin duda.

—Me alegro.

Ya bendecidos con la presencia de los novios, los camareros comenzaron a repartir entrantes a lo largo de la sala. El menú consistió en varios tipos de mariscos pequeños, crepes, sopas y ensaladas como primeros platos, minimalistas pero muy finamente dispuestos. Como segundo, la oferta consistió en cordero con salsa de menta, langosta termidor o lasaña vegetal para aquellos comensales amantes de los animales. Nadie tocó la lasaña en nuestra mesa, y aunque Sakura sí probó la langosta, no debió interesarle demasiado, pues acabó peleando conmigo por el último trozo de carne en mi plato igual que lo haría una niña indigente. Dónde lo guardaba su increíblemente astuta genética ya no constituía un secreto, ni tampoco el motivo de tal temeridad si acompañamos la comida con vino blanco, que además era un ingrediente de la salsa.

Poco después de retirar los platos vacíos, la banda de músicos subió al escenario para tocar el _Vals de las flores_. Los novios se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al centro de la sala, en donde bailarían abrazados, sin que nadie osara interrumpirles, el primero de sus bailes como marido y mujer.

No tuve forma de esconderme. Si evitaba la imagen de la feliz pareja flotando al ritmo de la música, tropezaba con una multitud de rostros cautivados, bocas suspirantes, miradas llorosas y sonrisas de admiración. En este caso ni siquiera el escote que tenía delante pudo salvarme, pues Sakura se había girado a verles con una fascinación igual o mayor que la del resto, tan perdida como lo había estado durante la ceremonia principal. Decidí que el momento merecía otro de los puros que racionaba y me entretuve contemplando las volutas de humo a medida que ascendían, mientras intentaba concentrarme en la maravillosa obra de Tchaikovski en lugar del decorado.

Cuando sonó el último acorde, dejé pasar unos instantes antes de que la curiosidad me hiciera averiguar con quién pretendía bailar Tomoyo las _Voces de primavera_ de Strauss si ninguno de sus familiares había asistido a la boda. Evidentemente, Fye jugó el rol de padre adoptivo y, cuando este vals también llegó a su fin, bailó con quien supuse sería su suegro el _Danubio azul_ mientras Rika hacía el papel de suegra con Ritsuko.

Tras esto, la banda siguió tocando, pero cada uno de los asistentes tuvo la libertad de bailar con quien quisiera o, sino, ponerse de pie para conversar con gente de otras mesas. Hubo quien, como Kurogane, prefirió acercarse a la barra a empinar el codo y hubo quien, como Fye, se acomodó en su silla a observar complacido el panorama a su alrededor. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en la representación de dos fuerzas opuestas, cada una en su esquina del salón. Él amplió su sonrisa y alzó la copa en un brindis imaginario conmigo, tan relajado como siempre. Yo necesité apartar la vista y beber otro trago de vino, planeando desanudar la pajarita que me apretaba el cuello.

¿Qué esperaba? Enfadarme por algo así era una total pérdida de tiempo. Las acciones de Fye, su vida en general, no parecían tener más motivación que divertirse, jamás pensando en las consecuencias de sus acciones hasta que las tenía encima, mucho menos imaginando las consecuencias futuras de sus actos sobre los demás, o quizá sencillamente sin malgastar su humor lamentándose por ellas.

Sabía de sobra todo esto y, sin embargo, me costaba no creerle merecedor de al menos un puñetazo; teniendo que conformarme con volver antes de fumar o confiar en que no todos los niños perdidos fueran tan corruptibles como lo había sido yo. Asunto difícil, sobre todo habiéndole reemplazado en su papel de corruptor y viendo los resultados en tan poco tiempo, pero no imposible.

Aunque me preocupaba, era consciente de una diferencia entre su método y el mío, la única cosa que me hacía guardar ciertas esperanzas con respecto a los vástagos que él ya no había criado: estaban acostumbrados al lado malo de las cosas. Siempre preferí que soportaran a Hyde si era lo peor a lo que tendrían que enfrentarse, en lugar del ilusionismo de algún Jekyll al que no puedes prever ni tampoco culpar. Así, quizá sólo actuarían conforme a certezas, no siempre agradables pero certezas al fin y al cabo. Así, quizá tendrían total dominio sobre sus elecciones, aunque tendieran a elegir los peores caminos. Así, quizá nunca lamerían el reverso de una _estampilla,_ pues desde el principio se les habría ofrecido LSD.

Viendo a Tomoyo desplazarse de un extremo a otro del salón, bailando, corriendo, riendo o sujetando la mano de su esposo para cortar juntos la tarta, horas después, especulaba cómo habría resultado su vida si, al igual que yo, no hubiese sido criada por Fye. Si, en lugar de perseguir la luz más brillante del cielo, alguien le hubiera enseñado a bajar la mirada para descubrir el barranco.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardó en recibir el primer golpe de Jekyll, comprender que había un Hyde? E incluso sabiéndolo desde el principio, ¿no se habría arrojado de todas formas? Quizá porque esperaba que esa promesa fuera sólo como su cara buena hacía creer, y el resto un mal sueño que valdría la pena aguantar. Pero igual que un truco de magia, acababa desvaneciéndose, y entonces ella se encontraba rompiendo a escondidas una sonrisa durante la boda de sus sueños, igual que yo me había encontrado tirado con una puñalada en el callejón de mi droga favorita.

Tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a ella muy avanzada la ceremonia, aprovechando que Ritsuko bailaba en ese momento con alguien más. Se había escabullido hasta la mesa de postres, sacando de vez en cuando alguna fresa del tazón y bañándola en la fuente de chocolate que había en el centro. Como un eco lejano, recordé aquel comentario de Sakura sobre su vestido, aunque a mí no me extrañó en absoluto. Pensé que sería muy propio de Tomoyo aquella protesta secreta, en la que vestiría de pies a cabeza a su amada, colmándola de regalos como si en realidad la boda fuera suya, mientras ella se limitaba a cumplir con el protocolo y esperaba que la velada transcurriera cuanto antes.

En fin, comprados o no, los vestidos le hacían justicia de todas formas. Y si bien éste no era tan impresionante como el primero, a mí me gustó más. Era lila, vaporoso, el perfecto homenaje a mi concepto platónico de Tomoyo desde que la había oído cantar _Lilac Wine_ por primera vez. Solía tararearla en el teatro, como un ruiseñor en su jaula, cuando éramos adolescentes. Con el paso de los años perdería ésa y tantas otras costumbres; no obstante, aquella imagen sería siempre la que me gustaba recordar y tal canción la suya, porque, en tal caso, Jeff Buckley se la habría robado a ella.

Cuando llegué a su lado, Tomoyo se enderezó y tragó el último trozo de fruta para sonreírme en condiciones.

—Me alegro de seguir viéndote por aquí.

—Hago lo que puedo.

—Lo sé.

—Te he traído un regalo.

Tomoyo reparó por primera vez en la bolsa que llevaba toda la ceremonia cargando de un lado a otro. Apenas la había soltado para comer con ambas manos e intentar recuperar inútilmente mi último trozo de cordero, pero me urgía librarme de ella.

—Esto sí es inesperado.

—No es _por_ tu boda —aclaré, estirando el brazo para alcanzar una fresa y bañarla en chocolate—. De hecho, por eso no quise dejarlo junto a los demás. Es un regalo, a secas.

—¿Igual que decirle a Sakura que fuera a ayudarme con el vestido, o te refieres a otra clase de regalo?

Entendiendo perfectamente de qué hablaba, no pude evitar sonreír también. Y sé que esto puede ser muy contradictorio tras mi discurso anterior acerca de los Jekylls, los Hydes e ir con las horribles verdades de frente, pero si existían para mí contadas excepciones a esto, solían estar relacionadas con Tomoyo. No cubrirla en sus mentiras podría llegar a considerarse traición en algunas ocasiones, así que me tocaba decidir entre ponerla en un verdadero problema o inventar alguna mentira piadosa con la que nadie saldría perdiendo, como era el caso.

A mediodía me había cruzado con los novios, volviendo de mi breve paseo, y ella había tenido la delicadeza de detenerse un momento a recordarme que su amiga estaba en compañía de Fye, como si pudiera olvidarlo, y pedirme que no llegara demasiado tarde al banquete. Antes de que pudiera contestarle que se encargara del asunto por sí misma, se excusó con que debía cambiarse el vestido a uno más cómodo, y añadió que estaría en el cobertizo junto a la cabaña. Luego de esto, ambos continuaron con su camino sin dar más importancia al tema, pero a mí no me había dejado tan indiferente.

—No se te ve muy feliz, ¿sabes? Creí que te alegraría su visita.

Su sonrisa ahora se tornó pequeña. Pese a ello, me pareció la primera agradable del día.

—Lo hizo. Entonces, ¿mi otro regalo...?

Iba a tenderle la bolsa, cuando se nos acercó uno de los dos asistentes con más derecho a participar en todas las conversaciones. Ritsuko solía aparecerse de esta forma, llegado desde cualquier lugar a toda prisa, como si todavía me considerase un rival a la espera de secuestrar a su damisela antes de la noche de bodas. Nada más alejado de la realidad, pensaba yo, al menos en lo que concernía a su novia repentinamente lesbiana. Aun así, volví a bajar el brazo y esperar la siguiente oportunidad mientras él enroscaba un brazo en torno a su cintura.

—¿Os estabais divirtiendo?

Tomoyo, tan acostumbrada a estas situaciones incómodas como quien cuenta con años de práctica, señaló la mesa a su derecha y cogió uno de los cuencos de fresas para ofrecerlas al recién llegado. Yo procuré seguirle la corriente, en pos de la tradición y el compañerismo, algo más fácil si mantenía la boca ocupada con chocolate.

—Shaoran se aburría un poco, pero al parecer la fuente le ha animado. Deberías probar tú también, fue una gran elección.

—Oh, ¿es una fuente de chocolate lo que ven mis ojos?

Me sorprendió la aparición estelar de Sakura en aquel momento, acudiendo rauda a la llamada de los postres. ¿Ya se había terminado la porción gigante de tarta que llevó a la mesa, a hurtadillas como quien roba un tesoro pirata, hacía unos minutos?

Una sala tan amplia, tan pocos comensales y tantos agolpados en torno a la misma mesa. Claro que ella parecía exclusivamente concentrada en el amplio _buffet_ de frutas, bombones, galletas y demás repostería indeterminada. No se la oía respirar siquiera mientras se debatía entre plátano, cereza, piña, fresa, uvas, melón o kiwi.

—Sakura, cariño —llamó Tomoyo—, ¿estás teniendo una fiesta agradable?

Aunque había pasado entre nosotros, ésta pudo ser la primera vez que nos veía. Se enderezó, porque estaba inclinada sobre la comida cual depredador a punto de atacar a su presa, e intentó recobrar también algo de compostura con una risita nerviosa que flaco favor le hizo.

—¡Sí! Aunque creo que acabaré yo sola con todo el menú, a este paso.

—No digas bobadas, hay mucha comida. Ven, deja que te vea, con las prisas no pude hacerlo. —Tomoyo la invitó a acercarse el escaso metro que nos separaba, ella obedeció lentamente—. ¡Ay! Estás divina. Supe que era tu vestido incluso colgado de aquel triste maniquí. —Miró a Ritsuko, arrastrando a Sakura los dos últimos pasos que ésta se había negado a dar por sí misma—. Lo elegí en esa tienda tan bonita del centro comercial, siempre tienen cosas preciosas. Lástima que fuera algo caro.

En el instante en que Sakura comprendió lo que debía hacer, perdió cualquier rastro de vergüenza y se dedicó a seguir el juego. Era asombrosa la capacidad de orientarse que le daba una simple mentira y lo perdida que andaba el resto del tiempo.

—Bueno, pero mi billetera entendió el gasto. Una no asiste a la boda de su mejor amiga todos los días.

Ritsuko asintió, aunque los dedos que retenían a la novia no dejaban de hacer presión.

—Además, el diseño no es tan fácil de conseguir. ¿Cuántas pueden vestir de _flappers _modernassin que parezca un disfraz? —La sonrisa de Tomoyo se esfumó de repente—. Shaoran, te has quitado la pajarita.

—Me agobiaba.

—¡Pero era importante! ¡Ahora ya no parece que vais conjuntados! Yo pasando trabajo, y tú echándolo por la borda porque _te agobia_.

—Eres cruel.

—Eso, Sakura, díselo. A ti te escucha. —Tomoyo me dejó con la protesta en la boca, traduciendo rápidamente su versión de los hechos al espectador—: Apenas llevan unos meses de noviazgo y ya le tiene bien sujeta la correa. —Cuando Ritsuko me miró, receloso, agradecí poder disimular mi sorpresa con la cara de desprecio que siempre le reservaba—. Pero no digas nada —añadió en un susurro—, es secreto.

Sakura fue la encargada de convencerle de aquella historia. En el momento en que la miró esperando que negara o riera lo que parecía una broma de mal gusto, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: le sonrió, apoyó el dedo índice sobre la boca para pedir silencio y giró la cabeza para ponerme ojos de loca. Ritsuko cayó, y no le culpaba. Hasta yo le habría creído.

—Felicidades.

—¡Gracias!

Viendo la sonrisa triunfal de Tomoyo, asumí que toda esta mímica de venir juntos e incluso nuestra ropa, sospechosamente acorde en tonos y época, correspondían al teatro para desviar la atención de su marido. Y si lo había trazado como un plan, que obedecería a ahorrarse problemas y sospechas innecesarias, debía admitir un éxito asombroso: Ritsuko parecía repentinamente más tranquilo, relajando la espalda y el agarre a la cintura de Tomoyo.

También fue Sakura quien rompió el silencio, iniciando lo más cercano a esas conversaciones formales que pocas veces oías viniendo de ella:

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Desde la noche en el bar —confirmó Ritsuko—. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

—¿Mejor de qué?

—De esa borrachera por la que te sacaron a rastras del bar, quizá —apunté.

—¡Ah! Es cierto, no tuve una noche fácil, pero esa etapa de mi vida ya es agua pasada.

—Me alegro por ello.

—La verdad... —Sakura se acercó a la pareja hasta quedar justo delante de ellos y poder bajar la voz—, creo que os debo una disculpa por semejante escena. Tomoyo ya me conoce, y me soporta, pero no es cuestión de causar primeras impresiones tan malas al resto de mis colegas de profesión en cuanto tengo la oportunidad de pasar la velada con ellos. —Una mano a la boca, la otra sujetando el codo. El rostro momentáneamente vuelto, pretendiendo escapar a aquella falsa incomodidad que llegó a teñir de rubor el rostro y las orejas, quizá ayudada por el vino—. Qué vergüenza.

—A cualquiera puede ocurrirle alguna vez —la animaba él, atento como era.

Vi a Tomoyo dar un paso atrás y zafarse delicadamente de los restos de su agarre con el pretexto de conseguir alguna fruta. Fingió distraerse casi tanto como lo había hecho su amiga momentos atrás, recogiendo en un plato varios tipos de fruta y mojando los trozos uno a uno en la fuente, mientras aquí los engranajes continuaban girando.

—Pero no es excusa, ¿verdad? —rió Sakura, tomándose el atrevimiento de acortar distancias hasta ocupar la vacante que había dejado la novia—. Uno no forma parte del gremio si no tiene tolerancia al alcohol, y yo puedo tumbar a cualquiera de los aquí presentes aunque ciertas anécdotas pudieran sugerir lo contrario. ¿Tendré hoy la oportunidad de redimirme?

Si existía alguna forma de negarse a aquella mirada de inocente corderito, quedó claro que Ritsuko tampoco estaba al tanto de ello, pues en cuanto Sakura pasó su brazo en torno al suyo, la petición ya había sido concedida. Dejó que le guiara hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, en donde aguardaba la fuente de ponche con la que planeaba salvaguardar su reputación de alcohólica, que era el equivalente a ostentarse merecedora de su puesto en el teatro ante uno de los antiguos miembros de la manada.

—Sólo será un momentito, cielo —dijo al pasara a mi lado, usando un tonito tan dulce e impropio de ella que casi me provoca urticaria.

Por supuesto, entendí los motivos relacionados con aquella pantomima del noviazgo, pero también creí entrever un aviso: tenía la situación controlada ahora, pero quizá no por mucho tiempo, así que convenía darme prisa antes de que ella se acabara la copa de un trago o Ritsuko decidiera escapar de sus garras y volver a sus interrupciones de siempre.

—¿Has visto eso? —Tomoyo no cabía en sí de orgullo cuando llegué a su lado—. ¡Nacida para el drama!

—Si fuera la primera vez que lo veo —_o lo padezco_—. Ten, antes de que vuelvan.

Una vez más le tendí la bolsa, y fue la definitiva. Al recibirla, cerré mis manos sobre las suyas como solía hacerlo, aunque noté algo distinto. Eran suaves y frías, pero había algo que antes no estaba y ahora se clavaba en la palma de mi mano. Cuando me soltó, reparé en el anillo, aquel pequeño diamante en el centro de su dedo anular.

Tomoyo se concentró en abrir la bolsa de papel y escudriñar su interior, sin reprimir una mueca de júbilo incluso antes de alzar la cámara entre sus manos.

—¿Una _Rolleiflex_?

—Ya que te gusta cantar, coser y dibujar, pensé que sólo te faltaba experimentar con la fotografía. Y esta cámara será una antigualla, pero es una antigualla muy profesional.

—¿Funciona?

—A la perfección. Es un modelo antiguo y la encontré en una tienda de segunda mano, pero he probado a hacer una foto en casa y no me ha decepcionado. En realidad, la guardo desde hace meses, pero quise dártela hoy porque... bueno, se me ocurrió que, si seguía esperando, quizá un día ya no tendría oportunidades. —No sabía qué hacer con las manos ahora que las tenía vacías, así que me las guardé en los bolsillos—. En cualquier momento podrías cambiar de opinión, de vida, e irte, pero ahora es más probable que nunca.

—Sí.

—Me gustaría que pudieras tener algo con que guardar un recuerdo de nosotros, entonces. —Le señalé la cámara con un movimiento de cabeza—. Aunque debes procurar que no me entere mientras me sacas la foto.

Aquel comentario estúpido fue el encargado de aligerar la charla para ambos. Pero Tomoyo tenía algo que añadir; lo supe cuando guardó la cámara de vuelta en la bolsa y la sostuvo como si le estuviera dando un abrazo.

—Si he de ser sincera, no sería la única foto que tuviera de ti. —Intenté buscar algún episodio de mi vida en el que hubiéramos coincidido ella, yo y una cámara, o siquiera la sospecha de una, pero resultó un callejón sin salida—. Tengo una, bien guardada, de cuando eras un niño.

Tomoyo podría haberme dicho, también, que había descubierto la piedra filosofal y yo no me habría sorprendido más. Por supuesto, jamás pensé en traer recuerdos cuando huí de mi casa en China, ni tampoco tenía constancia de la supervivencia de alguna. Y aunque siempre asumí que ella habría buscado información sobre mi vida por su cuenta, era la primera confirmación de ello que me daba, de paso, añadiendo el detalle bizarro de una foto.

De dónde la había sacado, o qué métodos heterodoxos había utilizado para obtenerla, era todo un misterio. Misterio que prefería dejar sin resolver, al menos aquí, cuando Ritsuko y Sakura volverían en cualquier momento.

—Bueno, ahora podrás tener dos —le dije, zanjando el tema con un trozo de kiwi.

**Escena IV**

**-Sakura-**

Recluida en esta esquina del universo, no costaba tanto entender las ventajas de quien disfruta más observando al resto de mortales en la distancia, participando sólo cuando la situación lo requiere. En unas pocas horas había aprendido más sobre los gestos, manías y comportamientos de mis compañeros de trabajo de lo que había aprendido en meses: ellos no estaban en guardia a tantos metros de distancia, ni a mí se me exigía constantemente alguna respuesta con la que distraer mi atención. Mientras el resto conversaba, bebía o bailaba, yo podía ir trazando poco a poco las relaciones entre todos, incluso algún enfado obvio a los ojos del espía y sin embargo no tanto para aquel comensal distraído que desvió la mirada cuando su amigo fruncía el ceño. Y yo estaba en una fiesta, pero por momentos me habría jurado en una visita al museo de arte, descubriendo, al alejarme, que lo que parecía un montón de manchas de pintura era en conjunto un paisaje de Monet.

Claro que tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. La hora de los postres había acabado oficialmente desde que el vino, el ponche y el azúcar se mezclaron en mi estómago y mi cabeza de tal forma que necesité darme un pequeño respiro. No era cuestión de provocar el caos en la boda, acabar bailando sobre la mesa o cualquiera de esas cosas de las que me sabía muy capaz.

Por otro lado, Tomoyo estaba constantemente ocupada, intentando repartir su tiempo entre los invitados a la vez que atendía a las formalidades de la ceremonia: entregar suvenires, recibir abrazos, posar para los fotógrafos profesionales y también los que no lo eran, cortar tartas o bailar con el mayor número posible de asistentes. Del resto de personas que conocía no podía depender tampoco, pues con la mayoría de ellos fingía no hablarme y los pocos que se atrevían a hacerlo libremente (quizá Takashi y por supuesto Fye) estaban muy entretenidos en esa barra de la que, por precaución, yo había escapado. En cuanto a Shaoran...

Suspiré por enésima vez, oyendo el cambio de canción que dejaba de interesarme tan repentinamente como me había animado al principio. Ya contaba dos invitaciones fallidas a bailar y no había lugar para una tercera. Aunque el problema no era ése, sino el agotamiento recursos para captar su atención y confirmar que seguía entre los vivos.

Estaba más taciturno de lo habitual. Las pocas veces que le había oído abrir la boca fueron las veces que empleó para advertirme sobre Fye o recordarme mi escote, quizá como el único indicio de estabilidad mental que mostraría en toda la ceremonia. Y los silencios compartidos habían dejado de perturbarme en algún momento, tras asimilar que no tenían por qué esconder enfados viniendo de él o incluso contagiándome de aquella manía suya, pero hoy parecían algo más que una costumbre arraigada.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Supuse que, si preguntaba, se debería a que llevaba un buen rato mirándolo. Yo me esforzaba siempre por evitar estos traspiés, pero era especialmente difícil si cada vez que intentaba pensar en otra cosa, me llegaba el humo de uno de esos puritos que había _olvidado_ en su casa tiempo atrás y, cuando por inercia me giraba a verle, lo encontraba tan distinto.

Si era por la camisa planchada, la pajarita (que se había quitado) o el chaleco, no lo sabía, pero Tomoyo había hecho un trabajo impecable y sospechaba que nadie más sería capaz de vestirle con esa clase de prendas sin que desentonara con el resto de él. A mí me conquistaba el look bohemio desgarbado, claro, pero quejarme no era una opción si alguien le obligaba a aprovechar al máximo ese porte de belleza decadente que tanto le favorecía y yo estaba ahí para verlo... más tiempo del recomendable.

—Estás muy guapo.

—No tienes que hacer el paripé ahora.

Una lástima que se lo hubiera tomado a broma.

—Sé muy bien cuándo tengo que hacerlo, gracias. —Apoyé los brazos en la mesa y recosté la cabeza en ellos, volviendo a perder la vista entre el resto de mesas. El contacto visual siempre complicaba un poco las cosas—. Pareces triste.

—Incómodo. Sólo quiero que se acabe la fiesta para poder irme a casa.

—Ah, entiendo.

Decidí darle el voto de confianza, por un rato al menos, y conformarme con el pensamiento de que aquel gruñido fuera otra buena señal. Tenía más inquietudes a las que prestar atención antes de volver a él, algo que me quedó muy claro en cuanto mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Ritsuko, quien me sonrió desde lejos. Yo le devolví el gesto, pero no con tanta facilidad como durante nuestra conversación.

Lo cierto es que antes no me había acercado hasta donde estaban ellos sólo por la fuente de chocolate, sino porque, desde la distancia, me asaltó el presentimiento de que aquella reunión no tenía muchas posibilidades de acabar bien. No se precisaba mucha astucia para leer el rencor en las miradas o la tensión en cada uno de los gestos. Conociendo parte de los antecedentes y en pos de una boda lo más agradable posible para mi amiga, decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, abandonar mi puesto seguro en la mesa y aparecerme por allí a mendigar postres. De paso, aportar algo de buen rollo y arrastrar a Shaoran de vuelta al rincón, sólo si se dejaba.

No tenía idea de cómo abordaría el tema o qué se suponía debía decir en una de esas charlas convencionales que quizá cuenten entre las situaciones más forzadas de la socialización, hasta que el propio Ritsuko mencionó mi incidente con la absenta aquella lejana noche de sábado.

En general, yo era una persona bastante dispersa, pero todo cambiaba si encontraba un cabo suelto del que tirar. Gracias a mis años de experiencia y lo que eufemísticamente prefería llamar _pensamientos libres_, mi habilidad para atar unas ideas con otras me permitía inventar tantas historias como fuera necesario. Era un juego, y así como las excusas más adecuadas solían venir de quienes menos pretendían darlas, mi don en la vida parecía consistir en aprovecharlas.

A pesar de mi plan inicial, fue al novio a quien me llevé de allí, directamente hasta la fuente de alcohol más próxima, con la idea de retenerle tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Nos serví ponche a los dos, brindamos por su nueva vida e intenté mantener una charla sin importancia sobre el clima, la mañana tan primaveral que habíamos tenido, la fiesta o los invitados. Ya que mi única oportunidad real de conocer al marido de mi amiga había sido desperdiciada anteriormente, porque Eriol había acaparado la conversación en el bar y yo me emborraché antes de poder pensar en lo que hacía, apenas ahora pude dedicarle la atención de todos mis sentidos. Escuché con atención cada palabra, sonreí a todos los comentarios amorosos que hizo sobre Tomoyo cuando él mismo derivó la conversación y pensé que aparentaba estar muy enamorado de ella... pero no pude acallar cierto resquemor.

Cada vez que él se giraba a mirarla, yo sentía arder en la boca de mi estómago unas ansias terribles de reclamar toda su atención si eso implicaba que la dejara respirar un poco. No me había molestado la primera vez, ni siquiera la segunda, pero en el momento en que logró hacernos girar a ambos con la excusa de alcanzar otro vaso de ponche y ocupó oficialmente el puesto de vigía, me enfadé. Hasta donde yo sabía, Tomoyo y Shaoran estaban simplemente conversando, algo muy lógico si se tenía en cuenta que eran amigos desde hacía años y no habían podido acercarse en toda la tarde, pero a Ritsuko no debía parecerle un proceso tan natural si no les quitaba ojo de encima, incluso mientras fingía atender a cualquier cosa que yo le estuviera contando.

_Es Tomoyo_, deseaba gritarle, _¿qué crees que va a hacer si te das la vuelta? Puedes confiar en ella, ¿o acaso no la conoces? Yo sí, desde hace muy poco, y no necesito vigilarla._

En aquel momento seguí hablando, por inercia, buscando distraerme antes de que el alcohol me volviera más elocuente de lo que me convenía. Busqué tranquilizarme con el pensamiento de que Ritsuko sería simplemente una persona celosa, como tantas otras que conocía y no por ello las crucificaba en el fondo de mi mente, pero la inquietud permaneció tan sólida como al principio.

Antes me habían acusado de fiarme de todo el mundo, recordé, como el otro pensamiento que llevaba horas rondándome la cabeza y uno que, debía admitir, me definía más de lo que me habría gustado. Yo era una persona crédula, hasta el punto de creer mis propias mentiras. Alguien que no solía enterarse del mal que hicieran otros si no tenía la suerte de chocar de frente con él; alguien que confiaba ciegamente en que los demás no tuvieran malas intenciones y si las cosas salían mal, perdonaba y lo achacaba a un accidente. Luchaba a diario contra estos pensamientos, me había costado volverme desconfiada y cínica a lo largo de los años, pero tarde o temprano esta debilidad siempre acababa volviendo a la superficie.

Me había pasado con Kaho, con Rika, Naoko y Chiharu en el teatro, o con Eriol como el ejemplo más grande y doloroso. Pese a que supiera lo que hacía o me enfadaran sus humillaciones, siempre acababa confiando en ese rollo sobre buenas intenciones ocultas y demás paparruchas que nada lograría desterrar de mi cabeza. Ya fuera por falta de confianza en mí misma o simple estupidez, encontraba motivos altruistas para todos. Si esto era fiarse de cualquiera, pecaba de ello. Si eso significaba ser una incauta, una idiota descocada de la que aprovecharse porque insistía siempre en ver el lado bueno del mayor hijo de puta, entonces también pecaba.

No obstante, era la primera vez que tenía a Ritsuko cerca, disponible, a solas conmigo. Alguien a quien jamás había oído o visto hacer nada incorrecto y pese a esto, y pese a mi ingenuidad soberana, sólo fue capaz de ofrecerme una certeza: nunca, en toda mi vida, me habría fiado de él, aunque no pudiera explicar los motivos con nada más allá de una corazonada.

Dudaba si habría sido mejor darme cuenta de esto antes y así poder conversarlo con Tomoyo, o callarme lo que pensaba y achacarlo a la escenita de celos que probablemente era. Y no, no me estoy refiriendo a los celos de Ritsuko, sino a los míos. Llevaba toda la ceremonia molesta ante la idea de que mi única amiga fuera a dejarme de lado tras casarse, así que, si me detenía a pensarlo e intentaba ser sincera conmigo misma por un rato, probablemente le estaba tomando a él como chivo expiatorio. Al fin y al cabo, era irreprochable.

¿Justificar mi odio hacia alguien sólo porque celara demasiado a la novia, que conversaba animadamente con su ex? Sonaba tan exagerado, hasta para mí, que pateé el pensamiento a la otra punta de mi mente y lo ahogué con los restos del vaso que encontré en la mesa.

—¿Por qué no te sirves uno?

—Porque no voy a beber más.

—Eso dijiste hace un rato.

Devolví a Shaoran su vaso vacío, pero no tenía ganas de una discusión, así que guardé silencio. Todavía me quemaba la garganta mientras oía la botella abrirse y una cascada de licor golpear el cristal. Al cabo de unos minutos, el alcohol ya me aflojaba los hombros y la gente en la pista de baile se hacía algo más borrosa, aunque los pensamientos no me abandonaban del todo.

¿Qué entendía yo sobre relaciones funcionales?, me consolaba y recriminaba a la vez, si al fin y al cabo las mías eran un desastre. Sentía a Tomoyo muy feliz y relajada siempre que estaba conmigo, hoy se le habían iluminado los ojos cuando me vio entrar al vestidor y al fin pude correr a darle un abrazo tras la ceremonia. ¿Qué motivo, qué derecho tenía para preocuparme así?

—¿Me ayudas con el vestido? —preguntó cuando nos separamos.

Nos guió a ambas hacia la única mesa de la habitación, en cuyo centro había una caja y, en torno suyo, un arsenal de maquillaje con el que supuse planeaba hacerse unos retoques antes de volver a salir. A mí no me parecían necesarios, pues al girarse la vi tan impecable como siempre, pero mi criterio tampoco valía mucho, si la única señal que sabía interpretar al respecto consistía en tener el rímel corrido por toda la cara. La observé en silencio mientras ella abría una paleta de colores y comenzaba a cubrir los tonos casi blancos de sus ojos por sombras violetas y plateadas, espolvoreaba colorete en las mejillas, el mentón y la punta de la nariz y finalmente daba unas pinceladas de rosa a sus labios.

Cuando acabó, sin tener idea de cómo lo había hecho, me sentí engañada por el segundo mago del día: con suerte podía notar el cambio en la tonalidad de sus párpados, sin embargo me parecía aun más perfecta que antes. Se lo dije, aunque evité pedirle que me desvelara su secreto porque sabía que un buen mago jamás lo hace. Ella me agradeció con su habitual modestia y yo me obligué a sacar algún tema de conversación antes de seguir mirándola boquiabierta, deseando poder aprender algo, al igual que lo deseaba siendo muy pequeña mientras observaba los rituales de mi madre ante el espejo.

—¿Y qué tal lo llevas? La boda, me refiero.

—Con nervios, no te voy a engañar. Es un gran cambio en mi vida.

Al parecer, mi recordatorio no había tenido un efecto muy positivo en ella. De pronto se había olvidado por completo del maquillaje, que aún sostenía en la mano, y miraba a la nada en las paredes. Esto también pasaba en las películas. Según contaban, hasta la más abnegada novia se pondría ansiosa, incluso triste, al soportar todo el estrés de los preparativos, la ceremonia y la idea de tener que pasar el resto de su vidas forzosamente atada a la persona con quien firmaban hoy un contrato. Enamorada o no, el concepto parecía muy estresante.

—¡No te preocupes! Esto ya no es como antes, hoy en día existe el divorcio... eh...

Por lo general, hay una serie de palabras desafortunadas que uno debe evitar decir en las bodas. Dan mala suerte aquéllas referidas a hechos traumáticos, como las separaciones o el sufrimiento. Pero siempre aparecería algún idiota dispuesto a soltar tabúes sin darse cuenta hasta que fuera muy tarde, aun cuando su única intención fuera hacer una broma para aligerar el ambiente. En este caso, yo. La maestra en meteduras de pata cuando entraba en confianza con alguien y dejaba de pensarse todo lo que decía.

—Perdón, no creo que quieras divorciarte en el día de tu boda... ¡ni después! Quiero decir... porque no quieres, ¿cierto?

Me estaba mareando a mí misma, así que cerré la boca. Tomoyo, que hasta ese momento me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, se echó a reír. Yo me cubrí la cara con las manos, intentando enfriarla un poco. Llevar el abrigo puesto no ayudaba demasiado en la labor.

—Tranquila, te he entendido. La boda es sólo un trámite, eso no me importa, lo que me importa son todas las implicaciones que conlleva. No estoy más nerviosa hoy que cualquier día de estos últimos meses. —Suspiró y volvió a sonreír ampliamente—. Pero bueno, ya lo he decidido hace mucho, de modo que no es momento para arrepentirse. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de probarme el vestido nuevo!

Tomoyo abrió la caja, y de ésta pareció salir la nube violeta de algún atardecer. Al apoyarlo contra su cuerpo, la gasa se deslizó en todas sus capas hasta casi rozar el suelo.

—¡Es precioso! —Prácticamente corrí hacia ella, para poder tocar con mis propias manos el vuelo de la falda y comprobar que eran retazos de tela—. Te habrá costado mucho hacerlo.

—Ambos vestidos son comprados.

Tomoyo lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que casi logra persuadirme de no pensar en ello, pero todas mis alarmas estaban muy atentas hoy. Aun así, me advertí que quizá existiera alguna superstición sobre no confeccionar tu propio vestido de boda y yo no estaba al tanto. En ese caso, tendría tanto sentido como el liguero azul que vi mientras se cambiaba o los sencillos pendientes de diamante que yo misma le había prestado y pertenecían a mi madre. Cuando Tomoyo mencionó que necesitaba llevar algo viejo y algo prestado, no pude evitar pensar en ellos para cubrir ambas vacantes a la vez y porque, si había alguien que conociera con derecho a ponérselos, esa persona era ella.

—¿Qué tal con el tuyo? —preguntó, mientras yo me acercaba a subirle la cremallera, abotonar y acomodar todos esos pliegues de tela que daban efecto vaporoso al vestido—. Busqué inspiración en las _flappers_ de los locos años veinte porque creo que el estilo te representa. Ya sabes, la liberación femenina, una pizca de libertinaje...

—Libertinaje —repetí, al borde de una carcajada—. No creo que eso vaya mucho conmigo. Soy una santurrona.

Vamos, lo inesperadamente viciosa que estaba descubriendo ser no me quitaba la falta de experiencia en orgías, ni sumaba amantes suficientes como para considerarme digna de tan honorífico título. Y aunque sufrí una gran desilusión al enterarme de que Tomoyo no organizaría una despedida de soltera, pues _ya bastantes juergas había organizado en su juventud_, mi excusa era una sana curiosidad. Jamás había asistido a una despedida de soltera y me encantaban los disfraces, interpretar papeles y emborracharme. En mi imaginación, habría sido como las tardes en el teatro, quizá también como algunas de las noches, pero con más gente dispuesta a jugar.

—Eso dices ahora, claro. Todo requiere su tiempo. —La hice girarse para ver el resultado de mi trabajo, pero ella no parecía tan interesada en su vestido como lo estaba en el mío aunque no pudiera verlo. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para comenzar mi repertorio de halagos, continuó—: ¿Te sientes cómoda con él? Sé que te gusta la ropa ancha, también lo elegí por eso. Fue lo más andrógino y elegante que pude conseguir.

—Me encanta el vestido, Tomoyo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te quitas el abrigo?

Nunca había evasivas suficientes para ella, menos cuando te miraba así. Si Tomoyo preguntaba algo, debías contestar con la verdad o afrontar la culpa de que se cargara con todas las responsabilidades. El tipo de chantaje emocional más despiadado y, a la vez, cargado de ternura que pudiera existir.

—No tiene que ver con eso —me atreví a confesar—, sino conmigo. Me cuesta acostumbrarme a ver tanta piel desnuda, ¿entiendes? Sólo es una... manía que tengo. No lo tomes en cuenta, casi me echo a llorar de emoción cuando lo vi dentro de la caja, el vestido es una maravilla y dudo que pueda compensártelo alguna vez.

—Claro que puedes: lo llevas puesto y me estás haciendo el favor de retener a Shaoran aquí toda la ceremonia. ¿A quién más podría encargárselo?

—A nadie, supongo.

No porque fuera una tarea fácil para mí. Quizá tenía razón y semejante calvario llegaba a compensar un poco el trabajo que le dio el vestido.

—¿Se creyó que no sabías nada?

—No tengo idea. Pero no se quejó por venir conmigo, así que tampoco importa mucho.

Salirme por la tangente tampoco funcionaba durante demasiado tiempo. Una vez aclarados estos pequeños detalles, Tomoyo siguió observándome con atención y entendí que no planeaba olvidar lo que había dicho, ni dejarlo pasar por las buenas. Nadie aquí lo hacía.

—¿Por eso usas esa ropa, porque no te gusta verte? —Asentí—. ¿Ni siquiera cuando te duchas?

—Miro las paredes.

—¿Y cuando tienes relaciones?

—Lo hago con la ropa puesta. Oye, ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

—Claro, claro. Lo siento, no quería incomodarte, pero es bueno saberlo. Sobre todo si me dedico a hacerte los trajes para las obras y tú necesitas un aliado en contra del rigor histórico. Quizá logre ahorrarte malos tragos en el futuro. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Aunque, ¿puedo añadir algo más? Prometo dejarte tranquila después.

Aferrándome a esa promesa, accedí y me preparé mentalmente para el golpe que, estaba segura, recibiría. Con algo de suerte, un golpe doloroso pero útil a fin de cuentas, como todos los que ella solía dar.

—Espero que algún día ya no necesites esconderlo. Aunque tu cuerpo no fuera tan hermoso como es... —mi única protesta al respecto fue el calor que me abrasó la cara—, no hay razón que justifique que te sientas mal al verlo. Tu cuerpo es tuyo, Sakura. ¿Me oyes? De nadie más.

En aquel momento, tuve la certeza de que Tomoyo estaba enterada de lo ocurrido con mi madre. Cualquier otra persona que me hubiera oído hablar sobre mis manías, la forma en la que me ocultaba bajo capas de ropa enorme como si fuera una cebolla o conociera de memoria mis medidas, habría achacado todas mis excusas a un complejo de autoestima, quizá incluso un desorden alimenticio, pero en ningún caso daría en el clavo con tanta facilidad.

No me gustaba pensarlo, pero mi apellido y el innegable parecido físico que yo tenía con mi madre, mismo foco de mi trauma, bastarían para que Tomoyo me reconociera el primer día si alguna vez había oído hablar de Nadeshiko Kinomoto y su fatal accidente. Nada extraño, viniendo de alguien que se dedicaba a la costura en París y era apasionada de la moda.

La fortaleza que intentaba transmitirme con aquella mirada, en lo que era casi una orden, no decía lo contrario. Se estaba tomando muy en serio lo que podría ser un complejo estúpido como para no tener idea del tema.

Tomé aire, me armé de valor y comencé a desabotonar el abrigo. Me había dado el lujo de cubrirme con él durante el viaje en coche, incluso durante la ceremonia al aire libre, con la excusa de que hacía algo de frío, pero sería una falta de respeto hacia ella permanecer así el resto de la velada luego de darle tanto trabajo. Debía ser muy importante para Tomoyo, me atrevía a decir que no sólo por el vestido. Ojalá no tuviera que preocuparla tanto.

—¿Sabes qué? —dije—. Tienes razón. Me quitaré esto y cuando nos unamos a la fiesta, ambas lo haremos como corresponde. Si evito mirar hacia abajo, todo saldrá bien.

El sabor agridulce que dejó aquella frase en mi boca no tenía ya nada que ver con el vestido, sino con el hecho de que llevaba años sin oírmela a mí misma, mucho menos creérmela. Solía funcionar para esos exámenes de matemáticas que tanto me preocupaban en cuarto de primaria o las coreografías con el grupo de animadoras durante algún partido, hasta el punto de repetírmela cada vez que algo me hacía sentir insegura, como mi propio hechizo invencible. La dejé de lado cuando demostró no ser nada más que un mantra vacío, sin efecto en la vida real, pues ningún conjuro infantil era suficiente para evitar las cosas malas. Pero ésta era una ocasión especial. Un favor pequeñito, supliqué a la providencia. Que funcionara hoy nada más no podía hacer daño a nadie.

La conversación acabó en aquel momento. Ella me dio la mano y abandonamos el cobertizo, para atravesar juntas la puerta principal del salón bajo la atenta mirada de los invitados. Nos despedimos con un breve ademán, pues por culpa nuestra el banquete se había atrasado varios minutos, y cada una ocupó su puesto.

Aquí seguía yo, con el mantra que había funcionado para llevar dignamente el vestido, pero al que no le había pedido situarme en una mesa más cercana a mi amiga por miedo a abusar de la buena suerte. Otra vez sería. Ya tendría ocasión de participar, brillar bajo el foco, compartir el momento en el centro mismo de la escena. La marginación me haría descubrir que para mí eso era mucho más gratificante que ser una manchita en la pared, e incluso más que tener la ventaja de poder observarlo todo desde las sombras, por muy interesante o productivo que esto fuera a la hora de indagar sobre los demás.

—Siento que te estés aburriendo.

Aquélla fue la respuesta a mi pregunta sobre cuánto tiempo llevaría en admiración de las musarañas. Demasiado, si se habían invertido los roles y ya no era yo quien obligaba a Shaoran a comunicarse conmigo.

Estiré la pierna por debajo de la mesa, hasta dar con la suya. Era el único contacto físico que podíamos permitirnos, siempre que el mantel siguiera cubriéndolo todo, pues incluso la farsa ante Ritsuko (¿para que no se pusiera celoso?) consistía en un noviazgo presuntamente secreto. Tomoyo había tenido esa pequeña consideración, y yo la agradecía, pese a que el factor secreto fuese mutando poco a poco en uno de esos secretos a voces.

—No me aburro, es que también me gustaría estar ahí.

—Entonces, ve.

Él siempre resolvía mis conflictos de forma muy simple, y yo solía tener en cuenta sus consejos cuando creía justo darle la razón. Sin embargo, en este caso, la raíz del conflicto no era exactamente mía.

—Si te dejara solo, escaparías.

—No iré a ninguna parte —sonó muy convincente mientras alzaba su vaso medio lleno—. Tengo esto.

—Aun así, no sé...

Un carraspeo a mi derecha hizo que me enderezara en la silla y apartara mi pierna de la suya en apenas milésimas de segundo. Cierto, no fui muy sutil, pero Fye me había dado un buen susto al aparecer de la nada.

—_Valse sentimentale_ —suspiró con ensoñación, mientras yo intentaba recobrar el aliento—. Es tan apropiado bailarlo contigo que no he podido evitar acercarme a pedírtelo. —Su brazo, que hasta entonces ocultaba tras la espalda, apareció flexionado ante mí en las invitación más encantadora de la velada—. ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

Yo ya había extendido mi mano para aceptar, cuando recordé mis convicciones antes de que él apareciera y la detuve a medio camino. Miré a Shaoran. Se escapara o no, lo que quería evitar era dejarle solo.

—Seguiré aquí cuando vuelvas.

—Apuesto a que sí —le apoyó Fye.

Me puse de pie, ayudada por el brazo ante mí, esperando que no fuera uno de esos vals interminables. En primer lugar, porque conmigo siempre se duplicaba el tiempo de regreso y, en segundo lugar, porque no sabía bailarlos.

—No tardaré demasiado.

Una vez en el centro de la improvisada pista de baile, Fye sostuvo en alto mi brazo derecho y me acercó a él con su mano libre, que quedó en mi espalda. Preguntó si sabía bailar vals, yo contesté que no, así que prometió guiarme todo el camino.

Fue fácil creerle, pues a cada paso suyo que seguía, mi torpeza iba desapareciendo, a la vez que una risa incontrolable me hacía cosquillas en el estómago. Mientras, yo daba vueltas y vueltas a la luz de las lámparas, abandonada al vértigo de aquella melodía misteriosa, sensual, cuyo ritmo subía y bajaba constantemente, haciéndome girar más rápido o flotar un instante para volver a aferrarme después a la mano amiga que me educaba. ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba...?

Mi cuerpo era ligero, pero mi cabeza pesaba demasiado, así que acababa cerrando los ojos y la dejaba caer hacia atrás. No identificaba los rostros de los invitados bailando a mi alrededor, que podían haber sido tres, cientos o miles de sombras sonrientes, desconocidas aunque quizá me cruzara con muchos de ellos a diario.

—¿A Kurogane no le molesta que esté bailando contigo?

Noté que, de pronto, la melodía sonaba de forma completamente distinta. Quizá fuera la misma, quizá fuera otro vals, quizá llevaba unos cuantos bailando aquí, sin ser consciente de ellos. Pero yo estaba borracha, de alcohol y de alegría, y Fye me sonreía con sus ojos azules. También con sus labios, aunque sobre éstos era más precavida. ¿Se trataría de esa magia terrenal de la que me habían advertido? ¿Ese _no sé qué_, tan reconfortante, tan peligroso al mismo tiempo?

—¿Qué te habrán contado de nosotros?

La transición entre los movimientos parecía no existir, tampoco entre canciones. Todo se había fundido en un único movimiento, camaleónico pero eterno, imperturbable. Fye me dirigía con soltura y yo juraba que mis pies no tocaban el suelo. Bailaba pisando nubes; aun así, no temía caer. Imaginaba que así se sentirían las hermanastras de Cenicienta, mientras bailaban con el Príncipe Encantador, perdidas en aquel éxtasis platónico, casi romántico, del vals en un cuento de hadas.

¡Qué divertidos son los príncipes!, al menos por un rato.

De pronto, me retuvo en algo parecido a un abrazo, riendo, mientras yo me preguntaba por qué habíamos dejado de girar o por qué la música ya no sonaba.

—Creo que el vals se ha acabado de momento.

—¡Hola a todo el mundo! —El sonido había llegado desde el escenario, en donde descubrí a Tomoyo junto al resto de músicos. Se había puesto de pie ante el micrófono y sonreía al público como sólo ella sabía hacer—. Para este día tan importante, mi marido y yo seleccionamos una a una las canciones que debía tocar la banda, por su significado en nuestras vidas. Pero hace poco, se me ocurrió incluir en el repertorio alguna canción que yo misma pudiera cantar.

El murmulló general subió como la marea, arrastrando mi propio suspiro de asombro.

—¿Tomoyo canta?

—Algo más que eso, pequeña. —Fye había interceptado mi pregunta en el aire. Con aquel apodo que me había puesto la primera vez que le vi y un tono cargado de paciencia, quiso explicarme esos detalles de los que nadie más me hablaba—. No siempre trabajó como costurera del teatro; su voz fue lo que le hizo quedarse en primera instancia. En su audición, no sólo superó la prueba de canto, sino que arrasó con ella. Por lo demás, también es buena actriz, aunque creo que esto último sí lo sabes.

Asentí, aunque algo desconcertada con aquello de la prueba de canto. A mí no me habían hecho ninguna, en la primera audición o en cualquier otro momento. Preferí tragarme la curiosidad, temiendo que de pronto alguien recordara hacerme una y yo resultara un auténtico fracaso. No había participado más que en el coro del colegio alguna vez, para suplir a alguien o ganar puntos en la asignatura de música, y pese a defenderme, jamás había sido lo que se dice un prodigio.

—Sí, es cierto —contestaba Tomoyo a un público alborotado—. Casi no recuerdo la última vez que canté, pero he recuperado la inspiración estos últimos meses. —Aún con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Fye, le sonreí cuando me pareció que ella me miraba—. Y ésta me pareció una ocasión perfecta para volver a intentarlo.

La euforia se fue enfriando poco a poco, primero con el abrazo de Fye, luego con el discurso de Tomoyo y ahora con las primeras notas de un instrumento de cuerda cuyo nombre no conocía, pero había visto más de una vez en videos de música tradicional. Esperé a que la melodía se hiciera algo más clara, mientras las luces del salón se atenuaban. La novia, en el centro del escenario, cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar.

_Cuando la flor de Deigo_

_comienza a florecer_

_llega el vendaval_

_Cuando ya ha florecido_

_llega la tormenta_

Aquel nudo en el pecho me permitió reconocerla: era la _Canción de la isla_, una de las más hermosas y tristes que había escuchado nunca y, desde mi infancia, recorría Japón de punta a punta. De vez en cuando la encontrabas, dejabas que te contara su trágica historia de amor, sucumbías a la nostalgia y, con suerte, al acabar podías recuperarte y seguir con tu vida. Pero nada me había preparado para oírla en voz de Tomoyo. La cantaba con un tono tan suave y dulce, tan infantil, que hizo saltar mis lágrimas. Las sequé torpemente con los dedos e intenté mantener la compostura, no sólo porque sabía de sobra las consecuencias que eso siempre tenía en mi maquillaje, sino porque temía que ella abriera los ojos en algún momento y malinterpretara el llanto de una sensiblera.

Viéndola literalmente respirar de cada nota y cada palabra, como si su propia vida dependiera de ello, y oyendo una voz que hasta el más ignorante podría catalogar como maravillosa, sólo podía envidiar a Fye por haber hecho aquella audición. Porque hay momentos en que sorprendes a alguien dedicándose, no a algo que simplemente le gusta o le entretiene, sino a aquello que da significado a su existencia, y entonces eres tú el más sorprendido de ambos. Aunque esa persona no lo sepa, desde tu puesto de observador, guardas la imagen en lo más profundo de tu retina, junto a la esperanza de que algún día esa persona lo entienda, lo acepte, vea lo que tú ves y así sea incapaz de concebirse a sí mismo dedicando su tiempo a cualquier otra actividad.

_En el cañaveral cantaré_

_hasta el fin de mi vida_

Yo lo deseé intensamente en aquel momento. Atreviéndome a desafiar a la suerte por segunda vez en el día, pedí que Tomoyo nunca más abandonara, por la actuación, la costura o el motivo que fuera, la música que yo veía vibrando ahora en cada fibra de su ser.

Cerré los ojos también, olvidando el salón de fiestas por completo, a excepción de su voz arrullándome y el abrazo que me sostenía. Paseé por el cañaveral, respiré el humo, la brisa salada del mar y las flores, hasta que sólo se oyeron las cuerdas y el público se fue atreviendo tímidamente a los primeros aplausos.

Me separé de Fye para unirme a ellos, sintiendo el corazón pesado y tembloroso pero, pese a la tristeza que destilaba la canción, esperanzada al sentir que Tomoyo había recuperado algo tan olvidado en su vida hasta hoy, que yo ni siquiera había oído hablar de su existencia. Hizo un par de reverencias, con el rostro quebrado de emoción, y se apeó del escenario para volver a dejarlo a los músicos mientras ella recuperaba su sitio junto a Ritsuko, que le dio la mano y susurró algo al oído.

Preferí no acercarme y dejarla recuperarse, a la vez que yo intentaría recuperarme a mí. Sentí que me sujetaban la mano, luego un beso en los nudillos, a modo de despedida, y me giré a despedir a Fye con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Ha sido un placer —dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la barra, en donde le esperaba Kurogane.

Así como él, yo también abandoné el corazón de la fiesta para volver a mi rincón predilecto. Me costó guardar el equilibrio subida a los tacones, pues de pronto sentía las extremidades muy pesadas y un mareo que no sabía si achacar al alcohol, a todas las vueltas que di mientras bailaba o incluso a lo llorona que era.

Mi silla ya no estaba en el mismo extremo de la mesa en donde recordaba haberla dejado, pero no me paré a pensar en ello hasta después de sentarme, suspiro de por medio, junto a Shaoran. Me desparramé contra el respaldo, aunque mi cabeza dio con su brazo, que estaba apoyado en él.

—¿Cansada?

—Un poco.

—Llevas más de una hora bailando.

Por mucho que me costara creerlo, debía admitir que eso explicaría aquel intenso dolor de pies del que apenas ahora empezaba a ser consciente. También pensé que había sido algo idiota al no cambiar mis zapatos por el calzado plano que Tomoyo había elegido especialmente por si me apetecía bailar el vals, pero no imaginé de qué forma perdería la noción del tiempo.

Luego de descalzarme, estaba dispuesta a pedir perdón por desaparecer así cuando había prometido, implícitamente al menos, unos diez o quince minutos. Pero estando tan cerca y desde este ángulo, con él sentado en su silla pero inclinado sobre la mía, me distrajo algo más interesante: se había vuelto a anudar la pajarita al cuello.

Extendí la mano y tiré del extremo de su corbata hasta deshacer el lazo. Fye estaba usando una también, la había tenido delante toda esta última hora y, a mí, los Príncipes Encantadores me gustaban nada más que para bailar.

_No te eché de menos entonces. Sólo ahora, en retrospectiva._

Para mi sorpresa, en lugar de quejarse o recriminarme la tardanza como aún no había hecho, le vi ladear una sonrisa poco a poco. ¿Se habría enfermado?

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Estás muy guapa.

Me reí, jugando con la corbata en mi regazo, acariciando el suelo con los dedos de los pies para que el frío se llevara algo de malestar.

—No tienes que hacer el paripé ahora —cité textualmente, con el mismo tono altanero que él había usado conmigo, aunque no aspiré a sonar creíble.

—¿Para quién? —Su brazo se movió tras la curva de mi cuello, aferrado al respaldo de la silla—. No hay nadie mirando.

Podría haberme tomado la molestia de echar un vistazo a nuestro alrededor, asegurarme de que decía la verdad y no había público interesado en la escena, pero en ese momento la existencia del resto de personas en la sala no pudo importarme menos. Dudaba, de hecho, que él mismo se hubiera fijado, pues en cuanto yo llevaba sentada aquí, no había apartado sus ojos de los míos.

Llevé la mano, que antes le había quitado la corbata, hasta su nuca. Enredé mis dedos en su pelo, empujé. Me besó.

**Escena V**

**-Shaoran-**

Una algarabía de personas, confeti y buenos deseos persiguió a los novios hasta su coche, o limusina en este caso, mientras en el salón los camareros empezaban a limpiar despojos, apurar rezagados y apagar luces. Tomoyo se detuvo a saludar a los invitados, como una reina a sus súbditos, antes de que el chofer cerrara la puerta por ella y nos despidiera hasta el martes. Los ensayos de mañana habían sido cancelados, para dar un merecido descanso a la resaca alcohólica y sentimental, pero Tomoyo había asegurado estar ahí al día siguiente, cumpliendo infatigable con su trabajo de costurera antes de su luna de miel, relegada a las semanas posteriores al estreno de la obra.

No fue hasta que el coche se perdió tras las curvas de la carretera que, satisfechos, los invitados apiñados para la despedida comenzaron a disgregarse en dirección a sus propios vehículos, aparcados a lo largo del camino. De entre todos ellos, sólo volvió a reclamarme mi niñera, cuyo esfuerzo me resultaba secretamente digno de admiración.

Mientras una decena de motores ya se ponían en marcha y las primeras ruedas mordían el asfalto, yo separaba la espalda de la pared y apuraba las últimas caladas de mi puro. Arrojé la colilla al suelo, en donde la húmeda hierba se encargó de apagarla, y seguí a Sakura hasta nuestro coche de alquiler. El chofer abrió su puerta primero, asegurándose de que estuviera del todo cómoda en su asiento antes de retirarse. Le detuve a medio camino de la mía, en el lado opuesto del vehículo.

Por suerte para él, para mí y probablemente también para Sakura, la fiesta ya había acabado.

—¿Por qué no subes?

—Bajaré andando.

_Bajar_ era un término muy apropiado, dadas las circunstancias: de pie en la cima de una de las colinas que rodeaban Tomoeda, el descenso llevaría horas de viaje, quizá hasta el amanecer si iba a buen ritmo. Pero aunque detestara el frío, la necesidad de una larga caminata en silencio se había aposentado en mi cabeza allá durante el vals y ya nunca me abandonaría. Me sentí más impotente en aquel salón de lo que me sentía en el teatro, donde al menos mi palabra valía algo. Y sabía que las caminatas no eran un remedio milagroso para los encierros mentales, pero podían compararse a abrir una pequeña ventana.

Sakura asomó la cabeza en dirección a las luces de la ciudad, detrás de mí.

—¿Hasta Tomoeda? Eso está muy lejos.

—Precisamente, será un paseo. —Me enderecé, porque había tenido que apoyarme en el marco de la puerta para hablar con ella desde ahí abajo, y abotoné el cuello del abrigo hasta cubrir media cara. Fue un alivio temporal; más me valía emprender la marcha antes de morir congelado junto al coche—. En fin, buenas noches. No llegues muy tarde el martes.

Tras unos cuantos pasos oí encenderse el motor, y tuve que mirar en dirección al barranco oscuro a mi derecha para que los faros no me cegaran... Pero al sonido del motor jamás siguió el de las ruedas. Así que me giré, temiendo ver aquello que sin duda vería.

—No necesito acompañante, Sakura.

Mi comentario la detuvo, aunque no para cambiar de opinión. La vi quitarse los zapatos de tacón y guardarse cada uno en un bolsillo del abrigo, mientras hacía malabares para quitar de un bolso tan inusualmente pequeño lo que resultó ser otro par de zapatos, planos esta vez. La imagen de su silueta, bañada a contraluz por los focos del coche a sus espaldas, fue muy perturbadora.

Pero intentaré explicarme mejor.

_Yo no quiero casarme_, le había oído contestar a su amiga, sentada de brazos cruzados en nuestra mesa, cuando ésta apareció a anunciar que lanzaría el ramo. Tomoyo había, aparentemente, respetado su opinión y regresado al centro de la sala, en donde el resto de invitadas se amontonaron a su alrededor como una marabunta hambrienta. Pese a tal afirmación, desde que el ramo de orquídeas le había caído _accidentalmente_ a ella por un lanzamiento demasiado potente, tampoco la había visto soltarlo.

Así, Sakura se aparecía ahora como el fantasma de una leyenda urbana, la chica que te encuentras de pie junto a una carretera en medio de la nada, vestida de gala en plena noche invernal, sosteniendo un ramo de novia para más inri. Ésa sobre la que te cuesta tanto decidir si invitarla a subir al coche para ofrecerle tu ayuda, o atropellarla antes de que sea ella quien intente despeñarte a ti barranco abajo, en venganza de algún ex novio malvado.

Iba a volver a señalarle el coche, en un último y desesperado intento por quitármela de encima como sabía era lo más conveniente, pero éste pasó a nuestro lado y se perdió carretera abajo.

Sakura suspiró, alzando los brazos.

—¡Ya no tengo alternativa!

Porque bastaba creer, con toda la ingenuidad de mi corazón, que hubiera tenido suficiente trabajo persiguiéndome toda la fiesta, o aburriéndose en el rincón mientras vigilaba que no me escapara, para que ella necesitara dar alguna otra fehaciente muestra de masoquismo. Durante la fiesta, sólo vi que se divirtiera al bailar: una hora entre nueve o diez que había durado la recepción. Sin embargo, la idea de bajar a pie hasta Tomoeda, al frío de la madrugada, debía parecerle el más tentador de los manjares comparado con un asiento mullido, calefacción o un chofer aparcando en la puerta de su casa.

_Mea culpa_.

Estábamos completamente solos cuando reanudé la marcha, siguiendo la carretera principal que bajaba la colina. A nuestra izquierda se recortaba la sombra negra de un bosque; su linde brumosa enfriaba el aire del camino. A nuestra derecha, la pequeña Tomoeda brillaba entre la oscuridad del acantilado. Durante minutos, quizá horas, los únicos sonidos a mi alrededor fue el ulular de los búhos en el bosque, el curso de algún riachuelo y los pasos de Sakura a mis espaldas.

—Quiero dejar algo claro. —Su voz rompió el silencio con firmeza, pero cuando giré la cabeza para verla, la encontré abrazándose como escasamente podía. Si una de sus manos estaba ocupada con el ramo y sus bolsillos con zapatos, debía resultarle difícil retener el calor corporal. Pese a lo bien que toleraba el frío, eso de ir en faldita por ahí no era su costumbre y la humedad del ambiente no ayudaba. Jamás debió bajarse del coche—. No me fío de ti porque me fíe de todo el mundo.

Su comentario me desorientó al principio, pero luego recordé nuestra breve charla frente al altar y entendí que también era muy ingenuo por mi parte suponer que no le diera vueltas al tema. Lo excepcional del asunto fue, en realidad, que pretendiera hablar de ello en un momento adecuado y no en medio de un polvo, como le encantaba hacer.

Una oportunidad irrepetible, por muy pocas ganas de hablar que tuviera. Decidí aprovecharla.

—¿Entonces?

—Porque eres bueno conmigo.

Sólo cuando Sakura me alcanzó entendí que llevaba un rato sin moverme. Había oído muchas cosas absurdas hoy, pero ésta se llevaba el premio a la más surrealista. Peor: lo había dicho con absoluta seriedad, sin vacilar siquiera un instante cuando la miré en silencio, esperando en vano que añadiera algo o se retractara.

Parcialmente recuperado del impacto, yo volví a andar y ella a seguirme, aunque ahora la tenía a mi vera.

—Me preocupa tu concepto de _bueno_.

—A eso me refiero. Te preocupan muchas cosas sobre mí.

Por momentos, el terreno se iba volviendo escabroso. Intenté abordar su acusación desde la perspectiva más neutral con la que contaba, aquel recital de motivos al que me ceñía cada vez que sentía la amenaza latente de crear falsas esperanzas. No tenía muy claro a cuál de los dos.

—Sé razonable —nos dije a ambos—. Antes de que llegaras, la obra no tenía ninguna posibilidad y ahora que estás en el grupo, vamos a estrenarla. El cambio de aires nos ha venido bien, todo el elenco se está esforzando por sacarla adelante como hace años no ocurría. Sería estúpido confiar en que, aun si tú no estuvieras en condiciones de seguir trabajando, o no te sintieras a gusto con nosotros hasta el punto de que decidieras irte, el resto siguiera con sus labores.

—¿Tú tampoco seguirías?

Me tomé unos segundos para responder, porque, a diferencia de la perorata anterior, ésta debía improvisarla.

—Es fácil desmoralizarse cuando nadie se toma en serio su trabajo, y en cuanto uno empieza, el resto se contagia. Personalmente, estaba tan aburrido de eso que no me extrañaría que pasara si volviéramos a ser los de siempre.

—Oh. Sin presiones, entonces. ¿Y qué pretendes de la obra ahora que ya no te aburres tanto?

—Tengo la impresión de que sólo bajaste del coche a entrevistarme. ¿Va a ser así todo el camino?

—Tómalo como una charla profesional, tenemos muy pocas. —No lo había parecido al comienzo; tampoco estaba seguro de que lo fuera ahora, aunque su interés se hubiera desviado a un tema que me convenía mucho más—. Para hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible, debo entender tus motivaciones. Lo vi el otro día en una película.

Al parecer, gran parte de su experiencia vital se la debía al cine como la mía a los libros, aunque esperaba que esta vez sus referencias no estuvieran plagadas de niñatos con jeringuillas. Llegué a preguntarme, también, si las veía sólo para imaginar cosas que no podía o quería probar, o si desglosaría cada gesto de los actores en busca de perfeccionar su propia mascarada. Le habría sido útil durante aquellos años en los que no tuvo otra preparación, ni siquiera la escasa que pudiera brindarle el teatro, así como a mí me gustaba aprender de los libros cómo dirigir al espectador sólo hacia las situaciones que tú quisieras presentar.

—¿Y qué película era ésa?

—Una que se llama _Contesta a mis preguntas, si no quieres que renuncie._

Sin presiones, claro.

Aparté la mirada del sendero para fijarla en las estrellas. Era el mismo cielo nocturno que se cernía sobre la azotea del teatro, sin embargo, desde aquí podía distinguirlo con mayor claridad. Recordé todas esas noches, durante mis inicios como director, en las que no me costaba fantasear con llegar a dirigir una auténtica obra de arte. Por aquel entonces aún sabía olvidar sin dificultad la carencia de presupuesto para el vestuario, de un guión a la altura de mis expectativas pueriles y, evidentemente, de los actores que encarnarían a tan sublimes personajes.

Comparar mis sueños de entonces con los de ahora resultaba en una mezcla de mofa, ternura y compasión, sobre todo cuando me paraba a pensar que no habían transcurrido más que un par de años.

—Me gustaría, por una vez, dirigir algo que fuera por completo del teatro. Su guión, su vestuario, sus actores e incluso su propio director. Si llenara las butacas la noche del estreno —pensé en la promesa que había hecho a Fye—, si fuera posible que la obra quedase en la memoria de todo aquel que hubiera ido a verla —pensé en mis propias ansias de reconocimiento—, me daría por satisfecho. Aunque veo más fácil imitar a Nerón. —Sakura no entendió la referencia—. El emperador romano. Según se cuenta, ejecutaba a los espectadores que no aplaudieran con entusiasmo durante las obras.

—Y ahora tienes la oportunidad. No de matar al público, me refiero a...

—Si todo sigue como hasta ahora, eso parece.

—Necesito hacerte otra pregunta. Es muy importante, así que, por favor, sé sincero —añadió, quizá creyendo que me negaría a contestar sin saber de qué se trataba, pues la gente subestima mucho la curiosidad—. ¿Qué piensas de mí cuando me ves en el escenario?

Estaba claro que el primero en subestimar la curiosidad era yo, pero, en fin, así disfrutaba, arruinando mi vida. Iba a ser complicado responder a eso sin mentir, arriesgándome a sonar como un enfermo incluso ante alguien cuya salud mental no estaba en óptimas condiciones.

Evoqué a Sakura paseándose de un lado a otro del escenario, como la veía cada tarde, y me avergonzó mi capacidad mental para repetir el sonido exacto de sus pisadas. Me salté este punto, también el punto de sus piernas cuando se ponía leggins negros, el punto de que su voz sonando de fondo hacía que perdiera páginas enteras en los libros y específicamente el punto de los ojos de loca, una de mis mayores preocupaciones en los últimos meses, porque suponía que no se refería a nada de esto. Había pedido una opinión profesional, en medio de una charla profesional, y eso era exactamente lo que tendría.

Profesionalmente, la admiraba mucho. Durante los ensayos, era rara la ocasión en que olvidara el guión, se saliera del papel o necesitara que subiera a recordarle cuál era su motivación en una escena concreta, pues su conexión con el personaje empezaba en cuanto éste pusiera el primer pie en las tablas y no acababa hasta el mutis. Siempre parecía tener la reacción correcta, y a veces incluso se atrevía a aportar alguna idea. Así, yo tendría que estar menos pendiente de vigilarla a ella que de vigilar al resto de actores, más experimentados, aunque, en la práctica, era en quien más me fijaba.

También la envidiaba, pues incluso interpretando a un personaje de época, principios y características físicas muy opuestas a las suyas (pese a que el vestuario de Tomoyo hiciera sus milagros respecto a complexión y altura), lograba resultar creíble. Y estaba al tanto de sus horas de práctica en casa, sus relecturas del guión, modulación de voz, etcétera, pero aparte de todo esto, contaba con algo que hay quienes llaman carisma y otros magia. Presuntuoso realista o místico descarado, uno podía elegir el bando, pero la chispa seguiría ahí para todos, brillando especialmente para aquellos que no la teníamos.

Hasta donde pudiera tomarme este lujo como mentor, me sentía orgulloso de ella, por las cosas que había aprendido... y tolerado, con el paso de los meses. No había un solo día que se negara a ensayar, aguantar las tediosas indicaciones sobre cuán alto debía subir un brazo o el tono exacto en que recitar una frase. Soportaba de buen ánimo mínimos pero constantes cambios en el guión, ejercicios de respiración e interpretación que hasta a mí me hastiaban. Que tenía facilidad para la actuación, o mucha práctica, era innegable, pero no todos los actores que había conocido tenían la misma entereza a la hora de corregir errores, algunos ni siquiera para pulir aciertos. Lo de llegar tarde, drogada, o quedarse dormida, podía perdonarlo a cambio de todas estas cosas.

Por último, pero no menos importante: era un placer verla haciendo aquello para lo que podría haber nacido. Cuando Sakura interpretó a Ofelia en mi despacho, me costó asimilar la idea de haber topado por casualidad con una criatura tan exótica. Encontrar actores capaces de recitar a Shakespeare, en una época y cultura tan distantes como la nuestra, puede catalogarse como milagro. Sin embargo, aun enfundada en retazos de tela vaquera y con las mangas de su enorme jersey resbalándole por los brazos, no precisó indicación alguna para dibujar sus movimientos en el aire con el refinamiento de una dama envuelta en terciopelo.

Pero así como podía interpretar sin dificultad una joven dama isabelina o un samurái japonés, también surgía de ella la agilidad de movimientos que convertirían cada gesto en un delicado baile de salón, la previa al desmayo fingido, la asfixia por el corsé imaginario o los desayunos a base de vinagre. No se trataba solo de la astucia para amoldarse a pequeños aspectos de un personaje cuyo nombre quizá apenas conociera de oídas, sino también ese deje de pomposidad, los sentimientos al borde de la exageración, poesía en una cuidada farsa que, al fin y al cabo, formaba parte de su propia esencia. Porque Sakura era una persona de altibajos, un poco victoriana, un poco chiflada. Eso, para el caso y sobre todo para las obras que yo solía elegir, era otro punto a su favor.

_Por favor, sé sincero._

—Pienso que te pertenece —dije al fin—. Que, si dependiera de mí, te pasarías la vida subida a uno. O la mayor parte del tiempo. También me gusta verte hacer otras cosas.

Por algún motivo, eso no había acabado sonando estrictamente profesional. Y por algún otro motivo, ella no se quejó. Al contrario, su rostro olvidó toda la seriedad de la espera en menos de un instante para convertirla en una sonrisa.

—Menos mal, porque empiezo a creer que es exactamente lo que quiero. —Noté que se había acercado, pero bajo ningún concepto adiviné que fuera a darme la mano. Horrorizado, aparté la mía, aunque esto sólo sirvió para provocar una captura mucho más fuerte—. Me gusta, ¿sabes? —Cuando su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro me provocó taquicardias, miré a la oscuridad del barranco a su derecha y pensé que si la empujaba ahora, quizá aún pudiera salvar mi alma. Pero durante el camino de vuelta, ella alzó la mirada, yo me crucé con sus ojos y todo acabó en un traspié irreparable—. Mientras dependa de mí, no iré a ninguna parte. No deberías preocuparte por eso.

—Vas a romperme los dedos.

Sakura aflojó la presión, despacio, como si pensara que volvería a cometer aquella estupidez de retirar la mano, sabiendo que al tercer intento sería capaz de arrancármela. La sangre tardó aún unos cuantos segundos en volver a correr por mis nudillos.

—Tampoco deberías preocuparte por el resto de cosas —continuó—, y ahora me refiero a las personales. Aunque supongo que no puedes evitarlo. Porque, si pudieras, me habrías hecho caso cuando dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda... ¿o empachada de Prozac soy menos convincente?

Recordé la tarde en que la acompañé al templo: contaba como una de las excepciones a su eterna disponibilidad para ensayar. Y no porque no lo intentara, sino porque yo mismo no la había dejado. De la noche a la mañana apareció con el pelo rojo, una palidez exagerada para ella, ojeras tan grandes que podían distinguirse de la sombra de ojos negra que siempre usaba y, en cuanto se quedaba sola, sufría ataques de ansiedad.

Adelante, si quería echarme en cara haberla ayudado aquel día, que lo hiciera. Ser un capullo o un ente total y sinceramente insensible a la miseria ajena me parecían conceptos muy distintos.

—Un poco.

—Entonces, ¿el hecho de que Rika haya dejado de molestarme, resentida como estaba, tiene que ver con el Prozac o se debe a alguna otra cosa? ¿Hablaste con ella? Lo he estado pensando mucho estas semanas. Y en la boda, como has estado tan callado, también tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. Suena lógico, ¿no es así? —No contesté; lo tomó como un sí—. ¿Es por eso también que me adviertes sobre Fye, te emborrachas conmigo y aguantas mis penas? ¿Por eso me acompañas a casa? ¿Me preparas el desayuno, dos veces? ¿Quieres que siga?

—Por favor, no. —_Conservemos un mínimo de dignidad_—. El bizcocho lo preparé para mí.

—Me da igual lo que digas, Shaoran. —El hecho de que se limitara a sostener mi mano, en lugar de intentar gangrenarla, suavizaba un poco sus acusaciones—. No soy tan ingenua ni tan estúpida. Creo que quien haya hecho por lo menos alguna de todas esas cosas por mí, merece mi confianza. Lo cual no significa que a veces me saques mucho de quicio, pero que esté enfadada no tiene que ver con el asunto en general.

—Perdón, supongo.

—No mientas tú ahora. —A su suspiro le acompañó un profundo silencio, que sólo rompería una vez más en toda la caminata para murmurar las palabras que a mí me mantendrían divagando, no sólo las horas siguientes, sino varios días—. Aprecio lo que haces por mí, pero no voy a dejar que me regales tu ayuda. Así que, a modo de compensación, quiero que sepas que haré todo lo posible porque el público adore esta obra. Me esforzaré al máximo y obligaré a los demás a hacer lo mismo, como si debo pelear a muerte con Rika por ello. Aun si tuviéramos una única función, me encargaría de convertirla en algo memorable, eso te lo puedo jurar.

No le pedí su palabra, porque ya era muy tarde para no creerle y porque, además, pasé el resto del camino totalmente volcado en una idea que comenzaba a germinar, asomando los primeros brotes a la luz del amanecer, cuando el paisaje verde oscuro del bosque fue dando paso a la hierba, los primeros coches y las casas en las afueras. Una capa de escarcha se había asentado sobre todos ellos; sin embargo, luego de horas bajo la helada tenía el cuerpo tan entumecido que ni siquiera sentía frío.

Sí fui consciente de que me soltó, ya pisando los adoquines de su calle. Sakura se detuvo a sacar las llaves ante la entrada de su edificio, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, quizá porque hoy ya no estábamos borrachos, nos saltamos el espectáculo exhibicionista. Cuando iba a despedirla hasta el martes, atravesó el pie en el ángulo de la puerta y la obligó a mantenerse abierta mientras esperaba alguna reacción por mi parte. _Hay calefacción_, tuvo la amabilidad de recordarme, justo antes de que diera el primer paso hacia el vestíbulo.

La seguí al ascensor y más tarde a la puerta de su apartamento, que abrió lo más silenciosamente posible. Cuando vi caer el trozo de papel blanco que hasta entonces habría estado encajado en el marco, entendí que tomaba más precauciones de las que uno pudiera imaginar oyéndola hablar tan a la ligera sobre su ex, el psicópata.

Una vez dentro, Sakura se quitó el abrigo y me invitó a hacer lo mismo, señalando el perchero mientras apoyaba la espalda en la puerta, cerrada con cuantos cerrojos tenía. Dibujó una sonrisa pícara, pero no le subió hasta la mirada, que solía ser inocente a excepción de esos momentos en los que parecía a punto de matarte.

—¿Estás muy cansado para una propuesta indecente?

—Nunca estoy muy cansado para eso.

Antes de que pudiera desabotonar ambos puños de mi camisa, su mano volvió a sujetarme, esta vez por la muñeca, para guiarme a través del pasillo. A medio camino de la habitación, hubo un giro inesperado a la derecha y acabamos en la cocina.

—¡Qué bien! —Muy feliz, señaló la alacena—. Entonces, puedes preparar el bizcocho que me prometiste la última vez. Me ha entrado un hambre atroz luego de semejante paseo.

Al principio, pensé en negarme rotundamente, pues el yo de mi fuero interno era siempre muy valiente e insensato y a él no parecían atañer demasiado las cosas que mi boca hubiera prometido, el escote que algunas de pronto aprendían a usar a su favor, ni siquiera las miradas suplicantes que últimamente me traían más loco de lo usual. Pero bastaron unos segundos más de todo esto, en conjunto, para acabar consolándome con la idea de que no sería la primera mañana en la que me tocara cocinar de reenganche. Con algo de suerte, quizá hasta compartirían las migas del desayuno conmigo.

Sakura entendió que había accedido sin necesidad de que abriera la boca; me puso un cucharón en la mano, con el que no tenía muy claro qué pretendía que hiciera, y corrió a su habitación. Al volver, yo había encontrado gran parte de los ingredientes e incluso un bol donde mezclarlos, pero ella había perdido un vestido.

_No bastarán los pocos cigarros que quedan._

Se sentó en la encimera, según dictaba su costumbre, a observar la obra de su esclavo desde un puesto inusualmente elevado para ella. Tardaría un segundo vistazo en percatarme de lo peculiar de su camisa; por cierto, lo único que llevaba puesto. Era la mía que, semanas atrás, Sakura arrojó a un barreño con el resto de su ropa sucia y hasta ahora no había vuelto a ver. Un accidente, pensaría entonces, pero al verla cruzar las piernas al mejor estilo Sharon Stone en _Basic Instinct_, ya no estaba tan seguro.

Aparté la vista, encendí el horno e intenté concentrarme en los ingredientes si quería terminar la faena cuanto antes. La próxima vez que necesitara convencerme a mí mismo de ser inmune a sus encantos, pensé, más me valdría no recordar un sólo segundo de las últimas veinticuatro horas. Probablemente, tampoco de las que les siguieran.

—Ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo, ¿cierto?

Un día eterno toca a su fin. Con ello, arriban también esas reflexiones que suelen compartirse con la cabeza sobre una mullida almohada, pero no tienen mucha cabida cuando se trata de nosotros reunidos en el mismo lecho. Mejor para ambos dejar la boda en la cocina y olvidarla después con otras actividades.

Tras un rápido examen de las especias a mi izquierda, descubrí la vainilla. Dejé el frasco a un lado mientras batía las claras de huevo por separado, la parte más tediosa del asunto.

—No es más que un trámite, Sakura. Nada tiene por qué cambiar.

—Sí, eso mismo me dijo Tomoyo cuando la puse nerviosa con preguntas sobre la ceremonia. Entonces, yo le di la razón, pero no puedo acabar de creérmelo. Quizá, un buen día se levante y le apetezca dedicarse a vivir de otra forma, olvidar las tardes en el teatro y pasarlas con Ritsuko, o incluso formar una familia. Supongo que para eso es que se suele casar la gente, si no tiene ningún otro apuro familiar o económico.

Aunque no tuviera idea de cuál era exactamente el apuro de Tomoyo por casarse con tremendo hijo de puta, siempre debía saltarme este punto en presencia de Sakura.

Las claras al fin estaban a punto de nieve. Añadí las yemas, el azúcar y la harina, aunque removí un poco más la mezcla antes de echar el resto de ingredientes. Para el caso, era bastante relajante.

—Supongo.

—Siento que eso acabará pasando. Que, de hecho, sería lo único positivo o normal en todo esto. Por lo que Tomoyo me ha insinuado, tampoco ha tenido una vida muy feliz, así que me alegraría mucho por ella si esto le diera la oportunidad de serlo...

Sus murmullos fueron bajando hasta desaparecer. Mi brazo se detuvo.

—¿Pero?

—Como nosotros seguiríamos sin tener nada aparte del teatro, perderíamos los lazos en común con ella. —Se encogió de hombros—. Al principio, hablaríamos de vez en cuando, luego las llamadas serían menos frecuentes y, finalmente, la distancia haría el resto. Así que no puedo ser del todo feliz pensando en que se vaya. —Sakura no había apartado la vista del bol durante todo su discurso, pero llegó a avergonzarse más. Mirando fijamente la puerta que daba al pasillo, se rió y dijo—: Nunca creí ser tan egoísta.

—¿Dónde están las bandejas para horno?

—No sé, es Eriol quien guarda todo aquí.

Tuve que revolver media alacena hasta encontrar una y poder untarla en mantequilla. Mientras esperaba a que saltara la alarma del horno, me entretuve mirando aquella pasta informe, sintiendo que algo faltaba.

—Tomoyo dijo que seguiría viniendo a los ensayos, no que a partir de ahora fuera a quedarse en casa haciendo de esposa perfecta —le recordé—. Así que seguimos siendo un... Seguimos siendo tres.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

¿Por cuánto tiempo me había permitido yo pensar en esto que ahora empezaba a plantearse ella, sin lograr nada?

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo tenemos la certeza de seguir siendo dos? Mientras puedas disfrutarlo, hazlo, que el resto llegará. Lo quieras o no. —Ahora fui yo quien señaló la alacena—. Busca algo de chocolate para echarle a esto, asumo que sí sabes dónde te lo esconden.

Sakura se dignó a mirarme, sonreír incluso. Fin de la conversación.

—De sobra —dijo.

Sin bajar de la encimera o girarse a ver lo que hacía, se estiró hasta alcanzar una de las puertas a su derecha y extrajo los despojos de una tableta de chocolate. No eran el tipo ni la cantidad idóneos, así que metí la bandeja en el horno y pensé en cortar algunas virutas para echárselas después por encima.

—No tardas tanto en prepararlo como dices.

—Tranquila, estará más de media hora metido ahí dentro.

—¡Media hora! ¿Y con qué nos divertimos hasta entonces?

—Con nada, a no ser que quieras comer bizcocho calcinado.

—Estoy famélica...

Antes de abandonarme a la silla más cercana, dejé en sus manos el batidor y el bol con los que había trabajado todo el tiempo; quedaban restos de mezcla suficiente para asegurar su supervivencia, al menos hasta que el bizcocho estuviera listo. Prefería no hacer comentario alguno sobre el hecho de que también debía esperar a que se enfriara.

—Más razón para que no te diviertas conmigo. Puedes chupar eso mientras tanto.

—No voy a...

Ya sentado, tanteé los bolsillos pantalón y di con la caja de puros que, por suerte, no había guardado en el abrigo la última vez. Quedaban dos. Encendí uno y dejé el otro para más tarde, cuando sabía que lo necesitaría desesperadamente. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared cercana, estiré las piernas y aproveché la pausa para relajarme. Lo último que vi, antes de cerrar los ojos, fue a Sakura mordisqueando las varillas del batidor, totalmente limpias.

* * *

**Desatinados pero ineludibles desvaríos de la autora: **¡Hola! Una vez más, aparezco adelantando varios días la entrega del capítulo. Pensaba subirlo en junio, pero dado que será un mes bastante difícil para mí, prefiero dejarlo todo atado ahora y no tener que preocuparme más por ello.

¿Qué tal os trató la entrega? Parece que al fin se ha consumado lo que muchos temían, y advierto que a partir de ahora lo mejor será aferrarse al elemento mullido más cercano y acumular grandes reservas de chocolate, porque esto se va a poner muy trepidante... a la vez que feo. Mientras tanto, como ya dijo alguien ahí arriba, concentrémonos en disfrutar de lo bueno, que el resto llegará solo. Por ejemplo, recordando esos bonitos bailes de salón, conciertos privados o las caminatas a altas horas de la madrugada.

Como siempre, estaré más que encantada de leer vuestros comentarios-teorías-maldiciones al respecto de este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que ya lo hacéis, y a los que no, os animo a que lo hagáis: los reviews son mi sueldo y mi ayuda para hacer el mejor trabajo posible.

Si os gusta la historia, no olvidéis marcar aquí abajo la casilla de **favoritos y seguirla** para que la página os avise de las actualizaciones. Los dibujos del fic están en mi cuenta de **deviantART**, en **Tumblr** podéis preguntar lo que os dé la gana a los propios personajes y en **Facebook-Twitter** mantenerme vigilada a mí. Todos los enlaces al paraíso fangirl (?) aparecerán haciendo clic en mi nombre de usuario de esta página, así que no hay excusa para perderse.

¡Nos leemos pronto (espero)!


End file.
